


I Need You To Trust Me

by maybereadmaybewrite



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coach Scott, Ex Ballerina, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Mum Tessa, Romance, Skating School, Slow Burn, Twins, Vulnerability, adult time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:58:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 183,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybereadmaybewrite/pseuds/maybereadmaybewrite
Summary: Scott is former figure skater who's career was cut short. He pays now for one of the best coaches in the word. One day, when he has to step up for his mum for a few weeks in his hometown school, he meet two absolutely mesmerising little skaters. Shy Eliza and fidgety Matt, who reminds him his little self so much.





	1. Back to the roots

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome in mum of twins Tessa and married to work Scott life. 
> 
> I'm sorry for all mistakes, hopefully you will be able to enjoy reading anyway.

It’s a long time since Scott showed up in Ilderton Skating Club. When his mum called him few days ago that she broke her leg and his aunt can’t handle all kids in their groups herself and asked him for help just for a few weeks than their regular trainings come to an end, he didn’t hesitate for long. His athletes in Montreal have off season now, most of them are on tours and out for holidays, so his colleagues can handle trainings without him. It’s a good opportunity to come back.

Entering the front door at the arena makes him shiver. He still can see that little dark brown-haired boy with hazel eyes, always the smallest in the class, full of dreams causing troubles around. It makes him remember how those dream came to the end half fulfilled.

This is a reason why he’s not attending his childhood arena a lot. _Or, not at all, if he’s honest._ But now It’s not about him. Carol is already on the ice with large group of kids. Scott thinks they are between 7-10 years old. If he counts well, there are just two boys.

Carol waives him in and assures herself that everything is good. She knows it’s not easy for him to be back. Carol always was his second mother. She’s twin of her mum and for big part of his childhood, either Carol or his mum, Alma, took care of all their kids while the other was in work.

Scott nods at her and takes half of the kids to the other side of the rink. Despite they begs him to do spread eagles (because Scott was known as a king of spread eagle), he starts with basics. Cross overs and basic spins.

One particular kid makes him interested. It’s the smallest girl in the group. He follows her during his own exercise and also while she was with Carol. She’s bad jumper. Falling a lot, but her posture is beautiful. She is one of the youngest, but her blade work is amazing. It’s very advanced for her age. It’s something very rare. Her movements makes him watch her more than the other kids.

When they gives kids a little break, Scott skates to Carol. “Who is she? He points to the girl on the side, not speaking with other kids.”

“Her name is Eliza, she’s 7. She started just few months back. She’s very shy. I don’t know how to help her befriend the rest of the group.”

“Few months back? She’s very good skater. I don’t see her as single skater, but she will be amazing ice dancer. You don’t see kid like her often.”

“I know. But there are just two boys, they are 3 years older than her, much higher and totally different styles. Plus, I don’t think they would go well together personal wise. They are very loud, showing of and takes her as baby.” Carol explains.

Scott takes her to the side when other kids still have few minutes of their break left and tries some ice dance drill with her. He picks quite harder exercises they are doing with much older kids at his school, but he wants to find out a bit about her attitude. During the first one, she falls three times in a row but never gives up, despite some of the kids laugh at her. She never gives up. She’s very determined kid and despite how shy she is, she is not at all shy while skating. He even tries to lift her and realizes she has amazing body control too.

They had to go back to practice, but he never stops thinking about her.

Few minutes before the end of the lesson, Scott has to excuse himself because of the call from his school.

On his way back to the ice, he notices a little boy sitting in the stands, very carefully observing moves on the ice, moving his body in the seat a bit with skaters, but Scott doesn’t pay much attention to him. Its probably a son of someone from the rink stuff. He almost lived in the arena back at his age too.

It’s exhausting first few days back at his hometown, but that little girl, Eliza, always coming back into his mind here and there. Scott stops at the rink to sign some papers and spots her between the kids on the ice, despite it’s not training day of her group. It’s younger group on the ice now. There are a lot of kids of her age and she should probably be in this one, but she is far more advanced.

He sign the papers and stops at Carols office. “Why is Eliza there?”

“Her mum called if she can attend younger group too in next two weeks. She’s taking care of twins alone and has some work emergency.”

Scott recalls the boy in the stands, now realizes his resemblance with Eliza. “The boy in the stands is her brother?”

“Yes, it’s Matt. He used to play hockey in the other arena, but he’s very small for his age and boys made fun of him. He’s now playing basket. From what I heard, despite he’s very small, he’s fast and very good jumper, so it’s working, but basketball starts earlier, so Eliza is there always half an hour earlier and Matt is waiting for her there afterward. Their mum can’t pick each of them alone.”

“Ohh. Do you think I can work with her in those days of her younger group when I’m here?”

“Don’t think that would be a problem. Just make sure she’ll not make deeper bond on you, she doesn’t seem to trust easily and you will leave soon.” _That would be the harder part, he thinks._

Scott goes back to his car to pick his skates and finds that boy, Matt, in the hallway hidden in the corner, trying jumps off ice. He must be there watching kids really often, because his technic is not bad. Scott turn around and goes back to Carols office.

“Do we have there any spare boys figure skates?” He asks. There is rental, but those are not figure skates.

“I have there a pair which Jason (Carol’s grandson) wore about month before his foot growth quickly. Why?”

“I met that boy, Matt, in hallway trying jumps, I thought I can try him.”

“Scott, I don’t know if that’s a good idea … you should ask his mum’s permission first ... “

“I know Carol, but there’s lower possibility he’ll got hurt under my watch then alone in hallway. I’ll be careful, I promise. Maybe he’ll not be interested or not fit into those skates, but I want to give it a try.”

Carol knows there is no point to argue with him. Scott always get what he wants since he was little.

“Fine. But be careful. From what I know, he never figure skated.”

Turns out Matt is not as shy as his sister, but not the most extroverted boy either. He is embarrassed when Scott disturbs him in the hallway, but excited to try skating. Skates fits him perfectly.

Scott takes both siblings to the side and again, starts with basics, using Eliza to show Matt what to do. For a boy who always wore just hockey skates until now, he’s surprisingly good. Scott’s surprised especially by his posture.

“Can I try jumps?” Matt asks and Eliza got worried. Scott realizes she is not only the best in it, but she is not even a fan of the jumps. Kids in her age are usually all excited about that part.

“Skaters usually don’t try jumps at their first practice, but you have already some experience, as I saw.” Scott winks at him. “Wait here for a minute.” Kids usually doesn’t use harness for single jumps, but he needs to be really careful, as his mum has no idea about what her son is doing.

Matt learns single axel in half an hour.

Scott is coaching elite skaters mostly, some juniors, but he’s also taking one novice group for fun and sometime attends Can Skate programs. But those twins are really a miracle. He has to leave now, but first make sure Eliza is interested in working him in time of her extra classes, make sure she knows he is there just for a few weeks, invites Matt for their practices and ask them to tell their mum he’d like to talk with her for a few minutes after next lesson.

* * *

Scott includes Matt into practice as soon as he appears in the stands during Eliza’s usual group practice. When the lesson ends, he helps collect the equipment, making sure he doesn’t miss twins’ mum. That’s when Mrs. Brown from the reception comes and announces to Carol and Scott that their mum called she will be late because of some struggles with car.

Scott offers to stay with the kids and sends Carol home. He takes them to the ice for some extra time before another group will take over the ice. When 15 spare minutes passes and their mum is still not there, he takes them to the dance room and let them stretch on the mats. Explaining them carefully the importance of that part of the practice.

When he hears the door sound, he excuse excuses himself, gives his little students some instructions to continue their stretch and explain them he needs to talk with their mum for a while.

“Hi.” He greets very stressed young woman in kind voice tone. “You are mum of Matt and Eliza?”

“Yes. I’m so sorry. I had to be in Toronto today for some work-related stuff and the traffic was terrible and then I have that little accident. I’ll make sure to be in time next time, I promise.”

“Don’t worry about it. Is everything ok with the car? I’m Scott Moir, I’m coaching your kids for a few weeks because of my mum’s, Eliza’s regular coach, injury.”

“It will be, It’s not serious but took me a lot of time.”

“I’m glad.”

Tessa blush a little. “And, Uhm. Excuses me, I’m a bit distracted. Tessa Virtue. Did you say you are my kids coach? Did you mean Eliza’s? And … where are they?” She looks around, a little worried expression takes over her face.

“That’s what I wants to talk with you about, Ms. Virtue.” He realizes based on how afraid she is, he started the wrong way. “No, no. I’m sorry, twins are perfectly fine, cooling down in the dance room. Would you like a tea of coffee? I need to talk with you about something.”

Tessa doesn’t wanna bother him, he already had to take care about her kids in his time because she was late, but truth is, she desperately needs coffee. “Coffee will be fine, thanks.”

Scott leads her to the social room on his left and offers her a chair. When their coffees are done, he starts. “I’m very sorry I didn’t ask you in advance, but I start working with your son on the ice too.”

She’s surprised and Scott can’t read her expression. “But Matt … doesn’t skate.”

“I spot him at first very interestedly watching skaters on the ice and then found him in the hallway trying jumps alone, so I gave him a try. I know I should ask you first, but I figured it would be safer to takes him on the ice with me than let him jumps alone, even off ice. I promise it’s just his second practice.”

“But he … You bought him a skates?” Scott can see the woman before him is really tired. And worried.

“I gave him skates from my cousin’s son. The boy growth really fast and they are basically new. Don’t worry about that.” He assures her.

“Well, thank you, but I don’t like to owe anyone-“

Scott interrupt her. “Ms. Virtue, when I told you don’t worry about it, I meant it. It’s a pleasure to work with your kids. You should know they are both incredibly talented. It gives me more joy than I did with those skates. All I hope for is that you let him skate.”

“I … he’s doing basketball at the moment. I don’t think he can handle it.”

“Ms. Virtue, I swear your son is the most naturally talented boy I’ve ever seen in my career. See, I made some videos of him.” Tessa frowns, protective expression takes over her features. “Don’t worry. We are making videos of kids to be able to show them their mistakes and correct their technic, nothing more.” He smiles at her and hands her his phone.

All videos are a bit unstable. Tessa can hear her daughter cheering behind the screen, she suspects Eliza made them. But even in this shit quality she can see sparkles in her little boy’s eyes. Tessa’s expression is mix of emotions and frustration. “I- I’m not … can I take some time to think about it?”

“Of course. Just … do you think you can come in for a few minutes before their next lesson? I mean, Eliza’s and let him skate? I’d like to show you something.”

“Matt has a basketball practice at the time.” Tessa sighs. “But maybe after practice?”

“That will work. I’m looking forward then.” Scott gives her soft smile. “We should probably go pick them. I gave them some exercises but stretching is not the most favorite part of practice for kids.”

“No, it’s not.” Tessa laughs. Scott smiles for himself in reaction_._ Of course that he notices how beautiful women is staying before him, her laugh and sign of love in her green eyes for her kids is making her even more stunning.

When they come closer to the room door, they hear Eliza trying to behave her brother “Matt, you can’t jump, Scott will me mad at us. Matt… please Matt.”

Scott turns to face Tessa and whispers “See, that’s what I’m talking about.” And enters the room.

“What I told you about jumping alone, Matt?” Boy turn his eyes down and blushes. “I’m sorry Scott.” Matt spits that it was almost impossible to hear. Eliza slides her hand into his, always helping her brother gets out of troubles, and adds “He’ll not doing it again, Scott.”

“No, he’s not.” Tessa enters a room to join them, giving her little gang a point look.

“MUM” twins yell in sync and look up, both wearing exactly the same guilty expression.

Tessa smiles a bit for herself and offers each of them her hand. She will talk with them about listening to coaches, but later. She is so sorry she let them wait. Eliza squeeze her hand, but Matt slide around her hips into hug, looking up at her with what Scott would say is perfect puppy face. No one can be immune to that.

“Mum I’m sorry I disobeyed and skate.” Then makes a little pause to make the most sorry look he can muster before continuing. “Can I skate with El please? I don’t like basket.” Eliza is squeezing Tessa’s hand enthusiastically in support of her brother.

Tessa kneels to be at his eye level. “Basket is now your responsibility darling, but we will talk about it at home, okay? We should let Mr. Moir go home.” She pulls both her kids into hug before stands up.

“Thank you once again for taking an eye on them that long. I owe you.”

Scott smiles and gives her back a pat in reassuring it’s really fine and turns toward duo. “All right guys see you at next practice. What you will not forget Eli?”

“Headband!” Girl looks death serious.

Scott nods with a smile and leads the group toward exit. “Bye, Scott” both kids are waving at their coach.

“Mr. Moir” Tessa corrects them.

“It’s fine, I’m always letting all kids in my groups calling me Scott.” Scott assures her.

“Okay then. Bye, Mr. Moir. See you soon I guess.”

Scott keeps watching that little group until they disappear.

* * *

The day of the next practice, Tessa is waiting for Scott in the arena, kids sitting already in the stands, watching practice of synchro team.

“Hello Ms. Virtue, nice to see you. I’d come a bit more in advance If I’d know you will come, I probably messed our agreement.”

“Oh no, I’m sorry, I should come after practice as we agreed. But I switched my work so I can watch todays practice. Matt never stopped speaking about jumps and skating and both were marveling about you all the time.”

Scott chuckles. “Does that mean Matt has your permission to figure skate?”

Tessa looks down and hurt appears in her eyes, she personally never were against it. Scott’d guess it has nothing to do with her next sentence. “I don’t have a heart to say him no, but I’m not sure if I can afford it.” She pause herself for a while and swallows. “You probably already figured I’m taking care of them alone and I payed for his hockey and then basket this year and…” Scott stops her.

“Ms. Virtue, it’s only a few weeks left before summer break. Don’t worry about it. I’m taking their classes mostly myself in that period and I refused to be payed for it right at the beginning, I’m just helping my family there. I suggest give it a try period. He’ll try now and for the next school year you will pick what will suit him the best. Can we settle on it?”

“Mr. Moir, that’s-“ Scott interrupts her. “I’m sorry, I know it’s not my place to askes, but” Tessa looks terrified by his speech, waiting for whatever will come. “Can you call me Scott, please? I think we are about the same age and I feel terrible being called Mr. Moir, especially in this arena. I feel like someone is speaking about my dad or uncle.”

Tessa chuckles in relief. “Call me Tessa then.” And continues her previous thoughts. “To finish it, I don’t like a feeling of owing someone, but I can’t refuse it. So, thank you. Let me know if there is anything how I can make it up to you.”

“My pleasure, really, it’s a dream to work with them.” Scott says and checks a time. “And actually, there maybe is something. I thought I will be able to stop in Tim Hortons for coffee before the practice but now I already should be changing into skates, do you think you can quickly buy me cappuccino? I didn’t have any coffee today and I seriously need it to survive this practice, I have some emergency in my own school and didn’t slept much.” He explains, handing her his wallet.

“No. I mean, yes. But coffee is on me. That’s the least I can do.” She smiles, face still full of worries, and Scott lets her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts!


	2. Keep shining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of practice time and glimps of Tessa and twins life.

Scott works with twins for two weeks every day. Three times a week in their group and two times during their extra practices with younger group, where he works just with the two of them. He’s content with progress they are doing. He has to be very careful, they are practicing extreme hours a week now for kids in their age, so he is switching between figure skating drill and various light funny games which helps their body control and confidence. Sometimes, he pairs them to try some ice dance drill with Eliza. She is suddenly all shining when she can dance. On contrary, Matt not so much. Scott quickly confirms his thought that Matt’s not ice dancer. He loves jumping and skating fast the most. Exactly as Scott did in his age, despite multiple attempts of his mum and aunt to find him partner. But that’s fine. Scott is not a fan of siblings skating duos anyway, he has no intention in pairing them. He wishes there will be a boy for El, though.

Scott regrets they are not from Montreal. He has a perfect boy in his novice group for her. Excellent skater with amazing movements, who is not good jumper, exactly as El. Dan is a little too energized, but she’d quickly learn how to deal with him, he’s not much different than Matt.

It’s unbelievable but Matt already can do two double jumps. He quickly become comfortable among the other kids and girls are eager to be friends with him, despite how small he is. He is good, and somehow charming. He’s one of the popular kids in the group now, but he always has his sister’s back.

Scott can’t wait for a new week, but when he comes to the arena, a little late because he had some business call, he see only Eliza on the ice. She seems to be very closed into herself even in comparison of her usual very private self.

For a moment, Scott thinks Matt is ill and his mum just didn’t have a time to call in advance. Twins can react this way when one of them is feeling sick, can’t they? But then, little boy pats his back, looking down.

“Hi Matt, why are you not on the ice? Your practice is already running.” He smiles down at him.

Matt doesn’t say a world, just hands him the little black skates he gave him a few weeks ago and leave back to the stands. Still looking down.

Scott’s confused, looking at the skates in his hands and at the boy. For a moment he considers to talk with him, he knows he should, but he needs to collect his own thoughts first. Most of all though, there is a practice running and Carol is on the ice alone. If they let the boy sitting in the stends, he must too. At least until the break.

Eliza is really not present today at all, constantly wandering into her thoughts and checking on her brother.

“Why is not Matt on the ice?” Scott asks once he gets a chance to speak to Carol.

“I don’t know. He comes with his bag but insist he is not skating.” She shrugs.

It’s a break so Scott gets of his skates and sits beside Matt. “Hi buddy.” He hands him a tissue. Tears have started running his cheeks how lesson continues.

“Will you tell me what’s happening?” Matt is quite a while before whispers “Why boys can’t figure skate?” The amount of pain in his voice breaks Scott’s heart.

“Who told you boys can’t figure skate? Look at me, I’m boy and I skate.” Scott puts his hand on the boys knee and carees him gently.

“You’re coach, that’s different.” His little brain see a clear difference there.

Scott smiles at him. “I do, but I used to compete. Come with me, I’ll show you something.” He offers Matt his hand and lead him into the hallway, stops in the reception to ask for the keys from him mum and aunt’s office.

He shows him picture on his mum’s table first. “See, this is my mum’s favorite photo. It’s me with my novice gold medal from Nationals and my older brothers competing in juniors. Danny has silver medal from ice dance and Charlie competed in pairs, but they messed jump combination, so they ended 4th.” Scott grins at him and lower his voice as if he’s telling him secret. “But he won the heart of his partner at that competition.” Matt giggles.

Scott sits to the chair, lifts him into his lap and take out big photo album. Shows him pictures from his first competition, makes him giggle by picture of him in velvet vest and pink puffy sleeves with comment that everyone has to have bad costume sometime, and grimaced at the memory. Skips to the pictures from his word junior titles and grand prix and ends it with his very last picture, from his last ever competition, crying with world gold medal around his neck.

“See, I cried because I can’t skate in this picture too.” Boy is captivated by his talk. “I couldn’t continue to skate because my body said stop, but you can.” He winks at him. “So what, are you coming back to the ice with me?”

Matt nods.

When they comes back, Eliza lighten a bit too. He’s planning to ask their mum what happen later, because both kids are off, but it’s their grandma who comes to pick themn up.

“Hi, Mrs. Virtue. Is everything ok? Twins were moody today. Matt refused to skate at first.” He asks anyway. He’s a bit worried, because It’s Monday, and in Monday they are always picked by Tessa. Her office closes early that day.

“They have tough day yesterday. I’m sorry. They will be better in Wednesday” Kate answers and turn toward kids. “Say hi to your coach, we needs to stop for some groceries on the way home.”

“I’m sorry Mr. Moir, we really needs to go.” She turns her head back to Scott.

Matt comes closer and hands him his skates. “Can you take care of them for me, please?” He asks.

“Oh, of course. They will be there in time waiting for you in Wednesday.” He squeeze boy’s little shoulder and turns toward Kate. She just shake her head a little in a signal to not ask. Right before they leave, Matt jumps quickly closer to him again and hugs him around the hips.

The amount of confusion makes Scott’s head spin. Hoping that in Wednesday they will be back in normal again and it will be their mum who will pick them, and he will have an opportunity to talk to her. _What if something happen to her_? Quick thought come into his mind, making him sick. That would understandibly made the kids with one parents emotinaly sick.

Scott went to his parent’s house for a dinner, and when he comes back to his apartment in London (he bought it years back, during his competitive days), he is still too distracted to concentrate on anything, so he settles to go for a walk.

When he’s in the middle of park and his thoughts, he sees woman in the grass, leaning her back against one of the trees. When he comes closer, he realizes it’s Tessa. After a quick consideration, he decides to join her.

“Hi. Can I sit down?”

“Oh, yea. Hi. Common place there.” She replies, half absently.

He sits down and wait a few moments before stars with slight affection in his voice. “Where are the twins?”

“They have sleepover at my mum’s today.” She throws her head against the tree.

“Can I ask you something?”

“mmm?” She mutters. She has no power left to refuse anything.

“What happened today? Kids were totally off. Matt gave me his skates back and refused to skate, then asked me later why boys can’t figure skate. I convince him to go to the ice with others and after a lesson, he asked me if I can take care of his skates until the next time.”

Tessa stars crying.

“Do you have any problems with him skating?” He recalls how she hesitated at first when he spoke with her for a first time.

“I don’t have any. But their dad so.” She answers very quietly, but despite that, he can hear crack in her voice.

“Oh. I thought you are taking care of them alone?”

“I do. I have full custody over them, he should not even contact us, but sometimes he does.” Her voice is cold, blank, as if resigned.

“Tessa, can you tell me what happened?”

She sighs. “We moved back into London before Christmas last year. I considered to put them both into figure skating together right at the beginning, but I met him in theskate shop and he made it very clear that his boy is not gonna figure skate. So I signed him for hockey, but it didn’t worked out, the same with basket and then you made him figure skate anyway.”

“I’m sorry, If I’d knew.”

“Yea that’s not your fault. Matt’s really happy since he’s skating. But last night, my ex came to our apartment. It happened few times before since we moved back, and I always slipped into hallway and send him away. But he was drunk yesterday and somehow got in. He saw black skates on the bench beside the front doors and become crazy. Kids were so afraid of me, so they come in and he threw the skate toward Matt and yell at him that he’s not a boy. Our neighbor heard noises, so he came in and threw him out.”

Scott is leaved out of words. “I- I don’t know what to say. I’m so, so sorry. Sometime I’m ashamed of being men. Is there anything you can do with it?”

“Yes, I can call police. But It feels terrible to call police to dad of my kids right in front of them.” She shrugs and broke into tears again.

“That’s … is there anything I can do?”

“You can take care of Matt’s skates.”

“So I didn’t fuck up I made him skate again?”

“No, thank you for that. He can’t pay for his biological father being a douchebag.”

Scott would like to know the story behind it. What happen that they broke up, if he ever was part of twins’ life. But it’s not a day today.

“I’ll make sure they will take care of his skates at reception since now.” He assures her. “What are you doing here that late?” Scott asks softly.

“I send El and Matt to my mum’s for a night today. They were too afraid to go home. I wanted to change something in entrance hall to make it a bit different, change that picture in their minds so maybe, maybe they will not see him there every time they step in, but after a while I was too dejected to stay there, so I went out.”

“And it’s done already?”

“No. I should probably go back and finish it.”

“Can I help you?”

Scott helped her paint the room into cream color instead of white. Painted the bench into different color too, moved the furniture a bit and prepared a hook for a big picture of the three of them Tessa framed. Tessa changed the doormat and put fresh flowers into vase on the shoe rack. When he leaved, it was already the middle of the night.

* * *

In Wednesday, Tessa comes with twins to watch their practice. She wants to make sure they will be fine. It’s a joy to watch them. She maybe doesn’t have the most objective perspective as their mother, but they are so small and so good in their group. Watching their coach is not that bad either.

Tessa is not doing relationships since she has kids and relationship with their father felt apart, but she can have male friends, can’t she?. And she still can appreciate nice men ass. And sexy hair. And hands.

Here and there, either Matt or Eliza yells at her to watch them. Other kids occasionally do it too, but not that often. Poor her little babies are not used to their mum sitting in the stands. It hurts her but she has to use that time to do some extra work or sometime squeeze some self time and managed to do her own workout. It’s the only time she doesn’t have to be at her office or taking care of them.

When the practice ends, twins helps Scott and Carol collect all equipment and Matt is bubble of excitement. They suddenly don’t care about their mum waiting at the boards, gives her only a few quick looks to be sure she doesn’t leave anywhere. As soon as all the other kids and their parents leaves, Scott makes a few warm-up laps (Tessa has to covers her smile at effort of her babies when they are trying to keep up with him, unsuccessfully of course.), and then comes in the middle, gives the two little skaters what seems like instructions and then does a perfect jump. Matt is crazy about it and even Eliza, who is not a fan of jumps, is throwing her little hands up and cheers. Scott does two more, one in combination, and then leads them toward the exit.

“I’m sorry Tessa. Matt dragged me before the lesson into showing him some *real* big boy jumps. Hope you are not in hurry.”

Tessa shakes her heard toward her son before replies. “It’s ok. I didn’t know you are still skating.”

“Ohh, not much. I’m taking a few shows here and there and I’m trying to maintain some of my old skills. That’s probably question of ego.” He jokes and looks toward twins If they can hear them. “Those are more like big girl skills, but don’t tell them. I’m not brave enough to even try quad anymore, I probably shouldn’t even attempt that 3A, but luckily It went well. Sometime that stupid little boy is still in me I guess.” He jokes again. “I’m not figure skater anymore but coach, or right now – secretary. I have to go for coffee now and then die in paperwork. I thought my school will be running fine a few weeks without me, but plans changed.”

Eliza is already close enough to hear them. “Muum you promised us timbits and hot chocolate after practice! Scott can go with us!”

“El, darling, you heard Scott has work to do.” She looks with so much affection toward her dark, wavy haired girl with green eyes. Eliza is exactly like mini version of Tessa.

“I have homeworks too, don’t worry Scott. We can’t be there too long.” Eliza turns toward Scott in all innocence. _She puts them into the corner, there’s no way he’d disagree now._

Tessa somehow manages to suppress her laugh, looking at Scott, who isn’t successful in the same effort and chuckles. “Oh. We should go then, Eli!”

“I’m ready, Matt is so slow.” She complains, motioning toward her brother, who frowns at her, carefully drying blades of his skates.

“Go help him El then.” Tessa commands her daughter.

Scott looks again toward twins, makes sure they are not listening, and hands Tessa small packet. “This is security door chain. Install it onto front doors and if something ever happen again, he can’t fully open it and go in. Okay?”

Tessa’s eyes go glassy. She looks at package and back at him, shivers a bit. Scott puts hand on her upper arm and squeeze her a little. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to excite you. I just thought it might be useful.”

“It is. I just… that’s … Thank you Scott.”

“I’m leaving Saturday at the morning, let me know if you are able to install it yourself or I can come and help you before I leave.”

She nods and calls toward kids. “All right guys hurry up!”

Her kids are better than the best investigators. After half an hour in Coffee, she has full social picture of Scott Moir. 32, single, no kids, living in Montreal, owner of figure skating school, coach, skating is both his work and his biggest passion, proud owner of a cute little dog (Pomeranian) named Leo. If he has any free time, he likes golf. Never skips a Leafs game when they are playing Habs out. And what surprised her, he likes to grab a good book in his downtime.

Time flies faster than Scott wishes. “Thanks for the company.” He winks at kids and smiles at Tessa. “I’d like to chat with you here longer, but I have a call scheduled with my school’s manager in 20 minutes.”

“Oh, of course. Sorry we keep you here. And … sorry for those two grillers.”

“It’s fine. Your kids are lovely. When I said thanks for the company, I meant it. I have a good time with you all.”

“We have a good time too. See you in Friday.”

“See you Friday.” He lowers his voice then and add “And Tessa, that door chain.”

* * *

_Hi, It’s Scott. I’m sorry to abuse emergency contact in your kids file. Do you think you can bring them to the rink earlier in Friday_ _?_

_Can manage 20 minutes. What 's up_ _?_

_Change of planes. I have to leave for Montreal tomorrow afternoon, need to leave the rink at 15:45 as latest. Just want to say hi as I promised them we_ _’_ _ll meet in Friday._

_Oh. We’ll be there._

_Great. See you._

Tessa is thinking whole day about how thoughtful gesture this is. Both Matt and Eliza see him as big role model and she dares to say even as a friend a bit. They’d be destroyed if they’d find out it’s just another men who can’t keep up his words. Even if it has a good reason.

“Hi guys.” Scott greets them as soon as they show up at Friday.

“Hi” Matt and Eliza reply in unison. Tessa explained them what happened, and they are upset.

“I’m sorry I can’t make it to practice with you. I was looking forward.” Scott lowers himself to their eye level. “I bring you these.” He hands each of them a notebook. Pink for Eliza and green for Matt. He assumed those are their favorite colors based on their most commonly used colors. “This is diary. It’s very important for athletes. Are you one?”

They both nod eagerly.

“Great. You will put down every new skill you learn with date. You can write down feelings, what you like, what you don’t like. What went well at practice, what you struggle with. Your dreams. You can draw pictures, add some photos. Whatever you want. You can update it after every practice, but you will update it at least once a week. Okay?”

Twins nod again.

“And when I come back, I don’t know how long it will take now, but when I come back, you will show me your journey, deal? I will cheer for you every day.”

They nod once more, and both slid around him into hug. Eliza from right side, Matt from the left. He embraces them back and whispers “Now run to the ice, Carol is already there setting equipment.”. Tessa has to push some tears back how much she’s touched.

As kids leave, Scott stands up and turns to Tessa. “Thanks for this, you have no idea how much it means for them. They don’t have good experiences with men.” She says quietly.

Scott offers her warm smile. “I wish I could continue to work with them. Really. Could you move to Montreal?” He jokes a little to ease an atmosphere.

“I wish.” She smiles at him.

“This is my contact.” Scott hands her his business card. “I added also my personal email. Update me here and there, not just about the kids.”

“I will.”

“Thanks.”

Scott’s taxi is already there and he's not sure how to say goodbye. “Can I hug you now?” He asks.

Tessa opens her arms for him. “Take care, okay?” He whispers.

“You too.” She whispers back.

* * *

When twins open their new diaries at home, they find a following note:

** _“Dreams never come true easily. The bigger the obstacle, the more glory in overcoming it.”_ **

Continues personalized:

**_“I’m sure you can out-jump all of them!”_** for Matt and **_“I know you can out-dance them all!”_** for El.

** _“Keep shining, Scott Moir.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have those two chapters already prepared before I decide to post it. Now, it will take a little longer for next update.
> 
> Leaves me kudos or comment if you likes the story meanwhile. You're feedback mean a lot to me.


	3. It’s not a favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ilderton Skating Club Summer Camp is running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is not easy.

_Hi Tess, I’m sorry I didn_ _’t let you know earlier, but I wanted to know for sure first. I will be at 3rd summer camp in Ilderton. It’s full but I can get twins in. I’d love to have them there. Let me know if it works for you. _

_Hi Scott, I have Wednesday and Thursday long office hours, they are supposed to be at our family cottage with my sister and her fiancé then. I’ll try but I’m not sure I can make it work. I’ll let you know._

_I can take care of them till you end up in work._

_Scott, I can’t ask that … _

_Mum and Carol always take care about a few kids during summer camps. When I was small, we usually had like 3 other boys at home for full week. It’s not such a big deal, really. Besides, you just need a few hours for two days. _

_Fine. You got it. They’ll be thrilled. But no more favors!!!!_

2 weeks later

Matt and Eliza get up extremely early and drag Tessa out of bed, too eager to go to the rink. They didn’t skate for a few weeks due to summer break, but Tessa suspects it’s not as much about skating as about their favorite coach. There was barely an hour in last two weeks where his name was not spoken. They even force Tessa to set up one call for them. Eliza used all her sparkly sharpies, lot of stickers and pics to decorate her training diary, even Matt glued there a few photos he made Tessa print for him.

Tessa does everything possible to keep them at home for as long as possible, but they are leaving full hour earlier than it’s due anyway. When Tessa park before the arena, Scott’s car is already there. Her kids are well behaved enough to wait for her to go in, but they are pulling each one of her hand forward to go faster, literally dragging her in.

Once they spot Scott, they are suddenly all cool, Tessa would say even a bit shy and she has to suppress laugh at sudden change. But as soon as dark brown-haired men turns against them and smile, they melt again. Scott knees down and put hands on their waists and rubs them a little. “Hi, my favorite little skaters!” He greats them and look up at Tessa. “Hi Tess, nice to see you.”

Both kids look at Tessa, their eyes sparkling over words _“favorite little skaters”. _Tessa's heart skips. There is nothing more precious for mother than see her kids happy.

“You have your diary there?” Scott softly askes the girl as he notices Eliza is clutching pink notebook she decorated with washi tapes against her body.

She nods, showing him how she decorated it’s boards, proud of herself as he shows his interests. Matt is taking his own diary out of his backpack and looking a bit embarrassed as he shows Scott his notebook decorated with just one little skate sticker. He’s maybe not as crazy as his sister about decorating, but maybe the more he takes it seriously. Tessa caught him once, during their skating break already, sitting in his bad and writing there something with just his bedside lamp on when he was supposed to be sleeping.

“Great! We’ll skate first and you’ll show me after practice, okay? If you don’t have some other plans with your mum already.” He looks up and checks with Tessa.

Kids look up too and wait for Tessa to gives them permission. Tessa can’t help it but laugh for herself under the image before of her. Both Matt and Eliza wearing their best puppy faces, winking at her with expectations, and she dares to say even their mature coach is sporting some puppy features. She planned to take them into mall and bough them some new summer clothes as they outgrowth almost everything, but that can wait. She knows that if she’d refuse it now, they’d be too moody to shop anyway. And if she is honest, she doesn’t even want to, she is really glad they are looking up to Scott and how responsible they took their diaries. 

“Okay then.” Tessa says. “I’m going to leave you here now. You enjoy your lesson and I’ll be right back as you end up.” She winks at her kids and nods ad Scott.

“Come half an hour later, we’ll discuss diaries at the bench before the arena.” Scott offers her with a smile. “If it’s ok for you.”

“Honestly, appreciate today. I need to go back to the office to finish something. Thank you, see you later.”

“No need to hurry then, we’ll be well entertained. Bye for now.” Tessa has no doubts they will, she is only a little worried that her kids will be upset once he leaves back to Montreal and will not show up presumably for months. They will spend together quite a lot of time this week. Everyday practices, two days of extra babysitting, diary reading, and she feels like they should invite him for dinner or anything at least for all he does for them.

* * *

Tessa finds them on the bench in little park before the arena exactly how he said. Both kids clutching frozen yoghurt in their hand, currently discussing Maple Leafs due to Matt’s Leafs drawings in his diary. Playing hockey maybe didn’t won his heart, but it’s his bellowed sport to watch. He’s currently explaining Tessa every then and now how he really needs to go to the arena for their match as the new season will begin.

When she greets them, twin’s eyes grow wide and cute grin overtake their faces, cheeks a little blush as they look down to their froyo. Scott notices it very quickly too as they both moves their hands closer to his body as if Tessa can’t see. “Hey, Tess. Those froyos are my fault. They told me they are not supposed to eat ice creams at Monday, but it’s just unsweetened yoghurt and I swear I allowed them just very little amount of toppings. They deserve it today.”

Tessa has to laugh. His effort is really sweet. “Yeah, yeah. It’s fine.” She had to come up with some rules because her kids really have sweet tooth, but it’s not a big deal. She bet most of the kids are eating more candies and treats than hers. “Just not get used to it, you two!” She points finger against them, jokingly.

“Mum, Scott saw Leafs playing and he said Matthews is even faster in reality than on the screen! We have to go!!!” Matt uses the situation. Maybe Tessa will be more willing in front of Scott.

“Matt, I told you hockey guys are at the holidays too right now, we will discuss it as season starts.” She knows they will have to go, but she doesn’t want to give him any promises that long in advance.

“Just promise …” He starts again but Tessa cuts him short by point finger again. Scott has to suppress his laugh but doesn’t say anything. Matt is really exactly as his young self. He was always begging his grandpa who were taking him for hockey to tell him dates they will go already in summer.

“We should go guys.” Tessa looks at her kids. “You promised me you will clean your room today.” She reminds them. They both knit their brows.

“Scott, so you know, I have to pick them tomorrow 20 minutes earlier, they have appointment at dentist. We have this date for 3 months. I didn’t want to cancel it.”

“Oh, of course. I’ll take in mind to not start any exercise where they will be missing in the group then.””

Matt and El open their mouths to protest but Tessa speaks earlier. “You had those extra froyos, so no complains! You have to take care of your teeth!”

They involuntarily stand up from the bench and say their goodbyes to their coach.

* * *

Twins are so hyped and excited that Tessa is afraid their time at the lake later in summer doesn’t get the chance. This is their moment of the summer. Today, when Scott’s looking after them after practice, when she brought them to the rink, they barely said goodbye. She’s surprised they didn’t beg her to stay at work late so they can stay with Scott longer.

Scott didn’t lie, Carol and Alma are also taking care about a few kids, but they are the only two who get to go home with him. That makes them feel even more special.

As practice ends, Scott sends them into dance room to do some stretch again, because he needs to discuss some organization stuffs with rest of the team. Turns out this was a good move in more levels, because some kids were pretty jealous Scott is taking care of them, not anymore. Little kids don’t like stretching, it’s boring. Scott apparently isn’t all that fun as they thought.

As they leave the arena, they run directly into twin’s father, who apparently find out they are at the camp. Scott already knows who it is. Few days after he leaved the last time, they had excess with him in the arena. He tried to get in, half drunk again, and they had to call police. Denis Roy. Scott doesn’t know him much personally. Denis is one year older. Scott played hockey with him for year or two back then, but as he stopped playing when he was about 10 because it wasn’t good for his figure skating, they really doesn’t have any bond.

He is drunk again. “I should know it’s you, Moir. Looser who quit hockey to wear glitters, who-“ Scott cuts him short. Matt and Eliza hides themselves behinds Scott’s back, clutching his t-shirt and each other, he protectively puts hands on them. “Stop, Denis! You should leave.”

He laughs hysterically. “Who do you think you are, Moir?” He probably can’t punctuate Scott’s name with more scorn.

“Responsible adult for the kids. They are scared, you should leave.” Scott is trying to stay as calm as possible.

“They are MY kids! You are not telling me what I’m supposed to do!” With that, Denis tries to reach for Matt. Scott reaches forward and put his hand against Denis’s chest to stops him. That also prevents his fall, because Denis is barely able to stay straight and on place.

Scott reach into his jeans’ pocket and hands Eliza, who is now the calmer one, keys from his car. “Get into my car and lock!” There is no other way to get them safely into car than let them go alone and make sure Denis will not reach at them. There is no one else before the arena to helps.

As twins moves, Denis reaches for Scott instead and punches him right into face while calling after Mat. “See, this is what tough boys do! This his hockey! No shitty sparkles can teaches you this. You will be looser like him……”

“You are really an idiot, Denis.” Scott’s not controlling himself that much as kids can’t hear him anymore, but he is still well aware they are watching them. Scott tries to leave as well, hoping Denis is content with his tomorrow definitely black eye enough, but he catches him from behind and turns him to face him again him again.

“Am I? She destroyed my life, they destroyed my life.” Denis is still holding Scott’s chest.

“You need two to make kids and from what I know she doesn’t want anything from you.”

“I fuckin told her get rid off it and…”

“You are really a piece of shit!” Scott’s disgusted.

At that, Denis punches him again, this time it’s his nose and he’s bleeding. When he raises to hit him again, Scott has no other choice than punches him back. Given to his weak drunk coordination, Denis falls onto the ground and he manages to get into car.

Scott is supposed to takes twins into Tessa’s apartment, but he decides it will be better to takes them into his. He needs to change from his tee because he notices some blood patches. Fear in both Matt and Eliza’s eyes when he mention they are going home now convinces him it’s a good idea. They are scared to death. His place might feel safer for them at the moment.

When he parks before his place and they get out of car, El and Matt are glued to his legs and looking around if their dad is not there. It breaks Scott’s heart. He lifts both of them up, whispering they are safe now and it’s only when he’s unlocking his door when he realizes his hand hurt as hell.

Scott has no idea what is the best in this situation, he has no real experiences with kids expect on the ice and occasionally taking care of his nieces and nephews, but he tries his best to explain them how wrong this behavior was and that he’d never did what he did if he had any other option. He’s relieved when both kids at least a bit giggle when he put packet of peas on his knuckles.

When this conversation is done, he orders some pizza. He knows Tessa takes care about their healthy diet, but he hopes it will distract them a bit and makes them feel better. With that, they settle onto couch watching some Disney figure skating movie his niece left there.

Soon enough, both kids felt asleep, each curled into one of his side. It’s quite early, Tessa is supposed to be there in half an hour, but it was tough day. Scott waits till he thinks their sleep is deep enough and carries them into his bed. He’s afraid he’d woke them up in living room.

Scott’s nervous minutes before Tessa’s arrival. He didn’t tell her what happen yet, just send her quick neutral message that he’s taking twins to his place with address and then another one to say her to knock instead of rang, because they fell asleep.

He has to take deep breath before opens the door for her. Her facial expression is horrible, but probably mirroring faithfully the way he looks.

“What the … Scott …what happened?!” The mix of emotions in her face is impossible to read, but fear about her kids is not possible to overlook.

“First of all, twins are ok.” He stars with the most important. “And … we run right into Denis in front of the arena.”

“Oh.” She starts crying. “And he … did this?”

Scott nods. Motions to her to come in and into living room and sit onto a couch. He hands her glass of water before continues. “He tried to reach kids, so I stopped him and send them into car. I wanted to leave once they will be safely in. But he demonstrate on me to Matt how tough boys behave.” He paraphrase Denis’s words. “And then reach for me again and yelled at me something about destroyed life and punch me again and was about to do it again and … I’m sorry Tessa I did it before the kids, but I didn’t have any other option than punch him back.” He motions toward his swollen knuckles. “His drunken ass fell down and I eventually managed to leave.”

Tessa is too devastated to speak immediately.

“And twins looked terrified from the idea to go home and I thought it will be maybe better to took them here.” He adds when she stays silent.

“You should take some ice to your hand and eye.” is the first thing she manages. He grabs the peas from the table and show it to her before pressing it back against his hand. Slight embarrassment takes over his features. He fought in front of kids, no matter about circumstances.

“Tessa, I’m sorry to ask you this, but kids told me something and all this around. I heard he already once showed up in the arena. How often is this happening?”

“Since that day you met me in the park usually once a week.” She has no point or even power to lie to him. He somehow got in the middle of it already anyway.

She describes him their whole history. How she dated him when they both studied at University of Toronto. She got pregnant and he hold her they will take care of it, and in his vocabulary that mean abortion. It was the only option. She even had an appointment at hospital. Luckily, he didn’t bother to even accompany her, and she wasn’t able to do it and decide to take care of her kid alone. Two kids, as she finds out later. She stayed in Toronto or in Bayfield in their family cottage whole pregnancy and years later and only her closest family know who their father is, because Denis didn’t want anyone to know. He saw them two times when they were about four, because his mother dragged him into it. She is the only one from his family who is in touch with them, his father agreed with him and never were interested to meet his grandkids. But nothing changed, he decides he is not their father and never want to see them again. They never met again until they moved back to London.

Since then, he starts occasionally showing up, not with interest to create bond with them or just see them, but to accuse her she destroyed his life, despite she never wanted anything from him. Given to his behavior, some people finds out he is their father. Now, he’s showing up regularly, mostly drunk and his vocabulary is disgusting.

“I’m sorry Tessa. That’s horrible. Didn’t you … ever think about moving away?”

“I am sorry Scott he hurt you.” She’s crying again. “I don’t know what to do … he’s bothering people. You got hurt because of me… But what did I do wrong? I just kept my kids. I’ll never regret that…” She pause herself a bit. “I thought about move away, but I can’t work part time and at the same time can’t work fulltime and take care about two kids and I don’t want his money. My mum lives here and she is helping me with them a lot.”

“You did nothing wrong Tess. You are brave.” He shoot her arm. “And I didn’t get hurt because of you but because Denis is an asshole.”

“What about Matt and El?”

“They were scared, looking around if he’s not there even when we got there. I tried to explain them it was wrong what happened and then we ordered pizza. I’m sorry for that but I thought it might make them feel better. We watched movie and then they fell asleep so I put them into bedroom to not wake them up.”

“Good. I’ll speak with them about it too. Will you help me take them into car? We should go home now. And you should go to the hospital, I’m afraid that hand is broken.” She says, observing his hand and the painful grimace he makes every time he moves with it just a bit.

“I probably should.” He reluctantly agrees as he checks his own hand again. “But I think you all should stay here tonight. They are already sleeping anyway. I’ll not risk to waking them up already in dark before your apartment. It might scare them again. And you seems to be distracted to drive right now as well...” He pause himself for a second. “I think that bed is big enough for you to sleep with them or you can sleep on the sofa and I’ll bring air mattress.”

“Okay” She is not going to argue. He is right. “But you are going into hospital now.”

* * *

At the morning, Tessa surprisingly wakes up before the kids and sneaks from the bedroom to finds Scott with blue cast (because Leafs) on his right hand and his face looking significantly worse than the evening before.

“Good morning.”

“Morning. How you are? Did you manage at least a bit of sleep?”

“A bit, yeah. I’m probably better than it looks. I just. Tell me your opinion and be honest. Do you think I can go teach kids like this?” He gestures to his face and hand. “I mean, It’s pretty obvious what happen, they are all under 12 and I’m afraid it’s not the best example.”

“Do you even have an option?”

“It wasn’t advertised as camp with me. Mum and Carol are mostly at office doing paperwork and I’m handling them with just one other coach, so probably so.”

“Then maybe better for you when you stay at home. Doubt doctor recommend you skating half a day. But I don’t think it’s such a disaster when you show up. You did nothing wrong. You can even be honest and say simply that you wanted to help someone.”

“Okay, I’ll discuss it with others too and we’ll see. Just to make it clear, I’m looking after Matt and El at afternoon anyway, nothing changed even if I’d skip practice.”

“Thank you, I’ll try come earlier.”

“You don’t have to. We’ll be at your place today. Just do you think I can talk with you afterward for a while?”

“Sure. Or we can speak now. Kids can still sleep for half an hour.”

“No, evening will be better.” He has idea forming in his head but needs to verify some things first.

* * *

Practice went well. Scott decided to be switching between being on the ice and resting in Alma’s office. To make it a bit easier for him, all four coaches took place on the ice today, which leads into more personalized session. Matt and El were probably based on yesterday’s events glued together today, always skating side by side. Despite Matt is usually very talkative in the group, today he spoke mostly just with his sister. El even voluntarily agreed to do jumps practice despite she had a choice, just so they can stay together. Scott then used it and pair them to make some ice dance drill too. Despite that, they both were in a good mood, smiling a lot.

As the responsible kids they are, both Eliza and Matt sit down to the kitchen table and record in the diary today’s practice as soon as they are at home. Scott wonders if they are always this dutiful or if it’s just because of his proximity. As they slept a lot yesterday, they are full of energy today and plays Twister later until Tessa comes. Scott finds it so funny how they are trying to stretch their little bodies to reach right circles.

Tessa brings take away Chinese, she decides to call it cheet week this week. After dinner, she sends them into bathroom and then sleep. They’d normally protest they are not going to sleep without reading. They are maybe 7 and are playing big kids sometime, but just try to touch their bedtime stories. But Tessa tells them she needs to discuss something with Scott, and they are suckers for him, so they agreed.

Although Tessa maybe hoped they will protest, because she has no idea what Scott wants to discuss. She already told him all about her biggest weakness yesterday.

“Sit down, Tess.” Scott calls her as she return from kids’s room.

She does as she is told. “So, what do you want discuss?”

Scott places a paper in front of her. Tessa briefly reads it and looks up at him half shocked half confused. “I … don’t know what to say.”

“To make it clear right at the beginning Tessa, this is not a favor. I really need new psychologist into my team. Claris, my psychologist, is moving into Washington where her husband got a job. This offer is supposed to go out as soon as I came back to Montreal. You know I’d love to work with your kids, there is even a boy I could try pair Eliza with. And ... if it will also help you personally, then good.”

He pauses himself a bit to make her process the first part. “I have no idea what your professional goals are, so I totally get if you refuse it. It’s different work in clinic or hospital and in sport team. Truth is, I recall I read one of your articles few months back and I read two more last night when I couldn’t sleep. I like your perspective and it’d be really useful to have you in the team.”

He makes her process a bit again and continues. “There is a school in the same street as the arena and they are very willing to fulfill our needs. They always take our new kids and give them individual programs when needed. I’m sure they will accept Matt and Eliza as well. You have to be flexible, but you also have quite free hands with your schedule. Some skaters need more time, some less. Depends also on part of the season. Matt and Eliza would have been practicing 3 days a week and can take one dance lesson too. Claris had one babysitter for years and from what I know, she was very good. I can ask for contact too.”

Tessa is overwhelmed. She actually dreamed to be one day part of a sport team, but it’s a lot to process and a lot to think about. “Do I have time to decide?”

“Of course. But I need you to tell me Sunday evening as latest. It really needs to go out as I come back in case you refuse it.”

She sigh deeply and he smiles a little. “I’m gonna leave you here, now. See you in the rink tomorrow. Think about it.”

“Guess three long days ahead of me….” She tries a joke, but her face betrays her, featuring basically everything right now.

_She has three long days ahead of her…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoy it. I’m sorry for some drama, I swear the next chapter will be a bit happier. 🙈
> 
> Leave me comment, I'd be happy to chat with you.


	4. I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa makes a decision. Unexpected understanding.

And here she is, at the London airport anxiously waiting with her two kids and four huge ass luggage for their flight to Montreal.

It was hard decision. She once even went to the arena to refuse it but didn’t find strength to do so. She cried on her mother’s shoulder one evening, on her sister, who came from a cottage just because of her, the other night. In the end, despite she feels like terrible mother form moving her kids the second time in 10 months, the more, this time into completely strange city, far from their family. She hates herself for letting them change their school for third time already while they are about to attend just second grade. She is anxious about how she is able to make their life work without help of her family. But she also knows they can’t live without fear in London with Denis constantly around. _The last time he beat the man._ When she told Matt and Eliza, they were, to her surprise, excited since the first moment. They didn’t fit best into their class in London. They are thrilled they will be attending Scott’s skating school and seeing him almost every day and the most excited they are about the flight. They were never in plane before. But they are only seven. They don’t have any idea of reality. Tessa does. And she feels the most terrible over the fact that despite all, the reason which convinced her to take it in the end was selfish – pursuit her only dream which left her, working with sport team. She is not unhappy now, of course not, but she is not dreaming anymore. It hurt her too much.

When they are sitting in the plane with locked seatbelts ready to lift of, Tessa in the middle, Matt by her left side and El by her right, she offers both of them her hand and they take it immediately, clutching her tightly with excitement. It makes her smile a little. She is watching them carefully, observing their wide sparkling eyes open to all adventure in front of them and it hurts her a little. They are so vulnerable. But it also gives her warm hope she decided well.

* * *

When they land in Montreal, Scott is waiting for them at the airport. He insisted to help them with all their stuffs from the airport and make their first steps a bit easier, which Tessa is so grateful for. Not as grateful as Matt and Eliza, of course. It takes her forever to collect all their suitcases and they are so eager to go she is seriously considering threw out all the stuffs from one of the suitcases out and lock them in. They fit perfectly, she knows because they spent most of the packing time playing games consisting in closing each other into suitcase, or begging one of the adults who came in help to close them both in.

It’s only moments before they finally meet Scott in arrival area, when kids realizes so many people around them speak French instead of English. They’ve never really heard French or any other language than English expect some short clips in TV they’ve never payed attention to. It catches them surprised a bit and they both frown a little in discomfort and look at her and Tessa has to laugh. If they’ve only been known they will be studying it at school too. Tessa feels a little guilt because it never crossed her mind until now. Hopefully she’ll still manage to prepare them, they have a few days till school start.

Scott appear in front of them out of nowhere. He is not alone, his furry friend Leo is there too, which twins highly appreciate, if them both on the ground cuddling him with wide bright grins is any indication. When Tessa looks up, she realizes Scott’s grinning on the image of the three on the ground too.

Scott feels eyes on him, so he lift his gaze up too. “Sorry.” He smiles at her a bit sheepishly. “Hi, Tess. Nice you see you again. How are you? How was the flight?”

The two adults greets by quick light hug. “Hi. I’m quite tired to be honest. Last days were hectic, I’m happy to finally be there.” And she means it. “Aren’t they too much for him? Should I…” Tessa nods toward the kids and dog in concern.

“Oh, no. Don’t worry. He’s perfect. He loves people and he’s used to attention. I’m bringing him to the arena sometime.”

She nods with smile. “Can we go now? I’d like to arrive the soonest possible. I’m really quiet death.”

“Oh, sure.” Scott then turns his attention to their foots. “All right Leo, let them breath a bit, man.” He calls as if it’s his fault in joke and gives him some cuddles himself. Twins giggle over the way he speaks with him and Tessa would too, if she’d not succeed in attempt to swallow it. “We should show them their new home, shouldn’t we buddy?” With that he stands back up and looks through the group, considering to whom he’ll gives Leo’s lead. Eventually he decides to give him to Tessa than picking between twins and carries their luggage cart instead.

Tessa picked their apartment herself, but it was Scott who saw it in person. He was nice enough to check it for her and she sign the contract online. It’s two-bedroom apartment with open family room/living room, dining room and kitchen. It’s smaller but everything they need, a bit further away from arena and kid’s school, but it’s in calm locality, close to the park with mall in walking distance. Her brothers were kind enough to bring her car from London to Montreal. She suspects it was not as much about their kindness to her but their common road trip, but she don’t care, she is grateful and if they had a good time meanwhile, she is glad. They didn’t get to spend more time alone in really long time.

Scott helps them with the main stuffs and leaves soon so they can unpack and make it their home.

* * *

The next day, Tessa and kids has a meeting with Ms. Bellwood who will babysit the kids for half a day and then finally go to the arena to meet Scott, who will show Tessa her office and promised he’ll took kids to the ice for a while.

When they enter the building 15 minutes earlier (Tessa likes to be everywhere in time, her kids not so much, but it doesn’t apply for skating with Scott), they find Scott in the hallway.

“Hi. I’m sorry Tess, I tried to call you but you were probably busy at the time and didn’t hear it.”

Tessa checks her phone and sees three missed calls. “Oh, I’m sorry I forgot to turn the sounds on.”

“Yeah, it’s fine, here’s just a thing. Our ballet teacher, Melanie, had to leave earlier this afternoon because her child was feeling really sick, so she had to go to hospital and now I have to take her class myself, which mean I have to postpone our meeting about an hour. That’s why I called you.”

“You are teaching ballet?” She’s that stunned by this fact that it’s as if she forgot the rest for an instant.

“Yeah well, truth is it never was my favorite part of skating, but I have experiences, so I can make the job done. With adults, or at least juniors. Problem is this is class of kids between 10 to 12 and I’m worried I’m gonna make them hate it even more than they do now. But unless you don’t know a teacher who can step up like immediately, I don’t have a choice.” He jokes but rubs the back of his head nervously.

Tessa has to suppress her smile, but only until her little darling open his mouth. “Mum is a ballerina.” Matt offers so innocently with a bright grin.

“I’m not.” She protests.

“Mum, you taught the kids when we lived in Toronto.” El joins.

“What?” Scott looks up from kids to Tessa genuinely confused.

“Well, I used to do ballet but ended before I went to University.” She tries to stay casual about it.

“She is the best dancer in the world.” Matt adds dreamily. Her kids apparently decided to betray her today, but she can’t help but soften over their proud voices and sparkly eyes.

“Tessa, please, save me!” Scott’s not been known she is a dancer five minutes ago and he has no more information than a few childlike slip ups, but despite that he is somehow positive it can’t be worse than his lesson. He is a pro, but those are kids who need someone who will make them like it or at least take it part of their preparation, someone who is engaged, which he despite all his effort is not. And it feels.

“I’m not doing ballet anymore Scott.” It’s not that she’d not like to dance a bit, she does, she still loves it, but teaching group of kids in Toronto who danced just for fun was different than coaching figure skaters for who it’s important part of preparation. It’s serious and she was not prepared for this. It’s a sensitive topic for her.

He puts hands together in pleasing gesture. “Please, when I will go there, they will hate it. I’m not able to make it even a bit fun.”

“I don’t even have clothes there…” Tessa says and looks down to her body, realizes she is wearing leggings and loose top over sport bra. The only thing she already unpacked. She spots his little grin over her realization. “Fine, ok. I’ll take it. But only this time.”

“Thank you!” The way he relaxes is like she just take huge stone off of him. Scott leads her into the class, introduces her to the group, watches her for a moment and with a good feeling leave the room with twins.

* * *

Matt and Eliza are tired when Tessa appeared in the boards in the rink. Scott gave them quite hard times today. They didn’t skate a while and they need to get back into it. In his school kids never really stop. They just have less practice time during summer. He wants to make it for them a bit easier to fit in. He knows they will fit in, but he wants to make sure they will not be all sore and upset after first practice.

Scott needs to discuss with Tessa his elite skaters, he wants to give her his personal picture of them and explain how they works on ice before she meet them. She’s also already spoken with Claris (previous psychologist) over facetime once a week since she accepted an offer. But it seems like twins should head home, get the shower and have calm evening than anything else. And given to sudden changes, Tessa is in need for shower too, so they decides Scott will grab a few files and they will move to Tessa’s apartment and they will discuss it there.

Kids fall asleep at half past eight in exhaustion without any protests. Tessa and Scott discuss the skaters and soon it’s clear it will be long evening despite Scott brings just cases of a few skaters, because Tessa has so many questions (which he loves), so Tessa offers him a wine. Tessa realizes she like his company, it’s nice to have a friend who accepts her without any problem with her kids. Unfortunately, she has many bad experiences. She has some dear friends, but many of her close people back then turned her back to her once she become a mother. They asked her out a while but were not willing to accept she can’t easily left twins home whenever they wants to go out at night and were not so eager toward meetings including her kids. They came to visit them when they were fresh babies, but most of them were not interested in visiting her at home or go out for a coffee with kids, walk with stroller, etc.

As she is handing him his glass filled with white wine, Scott studies her. “You are happy.”

“I guess?” She is confused by his sudden statement.

“No, I mean, you look happy. The happiest I’ve ever seen you. You relaxed after that dance lesson.”

He is right. “Oh. Yeah it was nice.”

“Wanna tell me how it is with you as a dancer?” He’s really curious.

She hesitates for a while, but his eyes on her are warm and genuine, so she starts. “I was doing ballet whole my life until I wasn’t. I was 9 when I was selected for National Ballet school. I was supposed to have bright future, but my body wasn’t on the same page. I have ACS. I had two surgeries, the second one helped a bit and I’d probably be able to do different sport or dance, but not ballet. I was in excruciating pain. My mother had to move in with me again and bring me breakfast into bad every day and my therapists every day collected me just enough to survive practice or performance. It wasn’t life, so I decided to stop and go to University.”

“Oh. I’m sorry Tess.” He puts his hand over hers and squeezes her a bit as he notices her teary eyes. “I watched you for a few moments today and you are an incredible mover.”

“Thanks. I was good.” She is not scared to say it out loud anymore. It’s a fact.

“You still are. Actually, I know I hired you as the psychologist and you have tons of work with it itself, but if you’d like to have one or two classes or teams to work with as a ballet coach, I’m sure Melanie would appreciate. I’m not adding you work to make it clear, don’t feel any obligation. Just in case you’d like to, it’s here.”

“Actually.” She takes a breath longer than she necessarily needs to create herself one extra moment to consider it. “I’d maybe like to. Do you think I could have like one junior class?”

“Don’t think it will be a problem. Melanie begged me to take over a few lessons myself or hire another coach part time.” He laughs. “There is multiple junior classes - with singlers, dancers, pairs. Some dancers are taking also individual lessons. I’ll send Melanie to talk with you and you two will see what will work the best.”

“Thanks.” She beams in her chair.

“No prob. Really. Melanie will be thrilled, she is in a new relationship, so, you know…” He lets it unfinished, but she nods in understanding and giggles.

“I know how hard it is move through the pain.” He suddenly confess very quietly.

“Really?” It catches her attention immediately. She never hears his voice so vulnerable.

“Yeah. It wasn’t my plan to end my career at 22.”

“No? You won the Games, World Champs. I thought you just reached your goals.”

“That’s what everyone believe in. Everyone believe I cared about trophies more than skating, that’s why I retired. I tried to deny it, because I feel like a sucker just thinking about it, but it sounds clear. I reached everything so why continue to work your ass out, right? But truth is I was a baby. It’s hard to retired in age your peers are barely starting their careers. I never were type for studying, I didn’t even finish high school until then. You can’t really coach that young, I wasn’t able to even do show skating right after the Games. It took me a few years to get back onto right track. I was lost in nowhere. Of course I dreamt of winning Olympics, but it was more. I was always dreaming about more and the most importantly, it was about skating. It was the journey I loved.“ He is not crying but the pain in his eyes is readable.

“Ohh. I’m sorry. Why did you retired then?”

“I injured my ankle.”

“Remember that, It was everywhere. It was a year or two before the Games wasn’t it?”

“Yeah. I just won World champs when it happened. I skipped the whole season. I came back but I’ve been known I have just one shot. I still don’t know where I collected all the will to make it happen. I guess I wanted to prove I’m not done, especially to myself, but truth is I was. I did just test skates, one international competition, one GP and Nats before the Games. We cut the calendar the most possible. At the Games, I skated in the agony. I think that medal belong to whole Canada more than it belongs to me. If not for them, I’d not be able to do it. Probably only that atmosphere got me through the whole programs. I don’t remember most of it, even kiss & cry after free. My memories are through videos.”

“You did it.” It's now Tessa who is squeezing his hand.

“I did, but all those pictures of me in tears after I leaved the podium or after I cut the winners lap around the rink short crying in embrace with my coach which were probably in every media all around the world wasn’t tear of happiness how everyone think, it wasn’t even satisfaction, it was just pain because I can’t stand on my right leg anymore.”

“I’m sorry.” There is nothing else to say.

“Can I ask for something?” Scott says.

She nods. “Can we never be sorry for each other because of it again?”

She chuckles. “Awesome!”

They hug instead. It’s long, tight spontaneous hug, including all emotions of the moment, even some tears from both of them, but when they pull away, they feel significantly lighter. It’s such a relieve to speak to someone who understand it. It’s not a family, it’s not the friends, not even therapists. It’s liberating even after all those years when they both already overcame it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me kudos or better, comment. It always makes my day better. Have a nice Sunday!


	5. It’s a chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are a bit hectic for Scott. This time it’s Tessa who takes care about him a bit.

_“My office, NOW!”_

_“Please.”_

Things are hectic in school at the beginning of the school year. Younger classes are back running in the full force instead of once a week summer regime. After a few years of existence, school earned its prestige and number of parents who want to put their kids in became that enormous that Scott had to start strict try-outs. He’d love to accept all kids, but he is already working more than he should and his coaches are on their limits. Groups can’t be larger to maintain its quality and fit more classes into ice schedule is already impossible. 

There is also so many parents who are trying to get their kids in all it costs. Scott’s office doors are never closed, there are lines of waiting people wherever he goes. He’s never alone. They are offering huge money for school or into Scott’s pocket, trying to get him on their side though hockey, and then there is last group, especially mums, who are trying to charm him into accepting their kids in “different” ways. It’s middle of the week when Tessa witnesses one of those situations.

It’s way past her office hours when she gets very urgent simple pleading text from him to enter his office, immediately.

She knocks on Scott’s ajar office door and first what she see is very sporadic dressed women. Tessa wonder how she even managed to maintain her look in today’s weather. It’s a miracle, she was soaked from her way from parking slot to the arena and better opted to learn how to use coffee maker instead of go out buy her favorite Starbucks. It’s not one of those nice late summer days, but dark, rainy, fall-like day. This woman is dressed in very short leather skirt and leopard top with huge V-neck making her plastic boobs almost brim over, completed with high heels. It’s no way appropriate outfit to wear in a place where occur to be kids, it’s more like very daring outfit for night club. To her credit, it’s not a time when kids are in the building anymore, it’s quite late already and Scott, her and lady at the reception are probably the only three people left in the building, expect his never-ending line of waiting parents. Anyway, this lady, in this outfit, has elbow propped on Scott’s table and is leaning over toward him.

Despite Scott’s invitation to come in, she stills in place and almost draws back once she sees an image in front of her. Scott shots toward her desperate look which stops her, then he stands up and quickly uses the situation to finally get the woman out of the room. He fully closes the door behind her and collapses into his sofa with both hands over his face.

“I hate this time of the year.” He sighs.

“Was she trying…?”

“Get into my pants to make me accept her daughter? Yeah she was…”

Tessa sighs too.

“How many people is still waiting there? Any other woman from strip bar?”

“There are three, seems like one pair and one father.”

He rubs his face desperately and sit back up. “Well, at least something.”

“You said you will come to my office at 6pm.” She points out.

“Oh, what time is it?”

“Almost 6:30pm”

“I’m sorry…” The rest of his question is interrupted by knock on his door.

“Oh my god… I’m going to deal with it really quick and you wait, please.”

She nods, looking for pile in her purse she wanted to check later at home.

The pair offers money good enough to pay Tessa’s loan for more than half a year and the men starts with connection to Bell Centre and the best tickets in the house, and Tessa would say he even tries to flirt with Scott and stops only when he realizes Tessa is still in the room.

“I swear a few more days like this and I’m booking the first flight possible to whatever destination is it for at least two weeks.”

“You’d never to that.” Tessa counters with a grin. She doesn’t know him for a long time, but this is written all over him.

“Probably true, I’d not. …”

Tessa wants to bring back him not keeping up his promises, she really hates people coming late, but he suddenly trips on his way back to the sofa where she is sitting. Expect he didn’t really trip, it’s more like his head spin a little and he lost his balance for a while. She quickly stands up and support him toward the coach. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, don’t worry, I probably just need some rest.”

It’s only now when she has a time to really look at him, she’s not seen him a whole week expect quick greetings and a few sentences here and there in a hurry. “You look terrible.”

“Thanks?”

“No, sorry. You look really exhausted. How long is it since you have solid sleep?”

“Not this week. And I probably forgot to eat expect a toast for breakfast. That’s it.”

“You _probably _forgot to eat?”

“Well, I intended to grab a sandwich across the street but when I’m thinking about it, someone stopped me on the way out and no, I didn’t.” He shrugs.

“Scott, how you can be all grown up responsible person in every aspect but your own health?!”

He would probably argue and defend himself but she seems genuinely worried so he spits quick “I’m sorry” before he can consider it further.

“No need to be sorry, you didn’t do anything to me. You’re a grown man. But you really should be more cautious.” She opens her purse, puts her file back inside and takes a piece of chocolate out of it and hands it to him. Scott is looking at the brown square in his hand all confused that it makes her chuckle. “Chocolate.” He doesn’t react and continues looking to the piece in his hand. “You know, that sweet delicious treat made from milk and cacao…”

“Of ... course I know what the chocolate is.”

“Then eat it. I’m not willing to risk you will collapse by my side on the way to restaurant.”

“We are going to restaurant? You should go home ... it’s late.”

“I need to talk to you anyway, it doesn’t matter if we are here or eating somewhere. Put your coat on and let’s go.”

“O-kay... Thank you. I guess. Where are we going?”

“That burger place around the corner?”

“Not gonna work the best.” He lifts his right hand still in the cast and grimaces. Turns out his bones are not in best generation shape after all those years of working far over body limits. His body is solid but is not healing the best.

“Oh, sorry.” Tessa blushes a little, offer him sheepish smile. How could she even forget. “Pizza it is then.” 

* * *

“I’m sorry Tess, once again. I said I will be at your office at six and I was not. I got lost in time. I don’t have a minute alone those days, I have no idea what part of a day is, I have to set up alarms to be in time for my practices. I don’t even know with how many people a spoke anymore, but it’s not an excuse. I should keep my words. Hope you wasn’t waiting in the office just because of me.”

“It’s good. If I’m honest with you, it pissed me, I hate when people are late and didn’t say a word in advance. Things can happen and everyone can end up running late, but It’s not a big deal send a text, right? But yeah, yeah, fine, I get you. This time.” She winks at him. “And no, I wasn’t there just waiting for you, I had some work to do too.”

“You’re right. I hate it too. I’m sorry really, I should set an alarm and send a text. Anyway, how was your first days in the office?” They didn’t get an opportunity to really speak together until now.

“Good. I’ve already managed to speak with half the elites.” Scott raises an eyebrow at her in question, it sounds like she had to almost work overnight. “Well, it was just quick sessions, to slowly develop solid bond for our future sessions, you know.”

“I’m busy but I didn’t fail to notice you were here late also in Thursday. You don’t have to work overtime while it’s not inevitable emergency, Tessa.”

“I know. I just want to have this first steps done as soon as possible.”

“By the way Tess, was that you in the studio today late afternoon?”

She chokes. “How do you know? I’m so-”

“It’s fine. I just want to be sure no one else has a key than you two. I walked around and lights were on and I know for sure Mel leaved early today, she informed me at least 5 times about her big date today, she even tried to make me give her an underwear advice.” He chuckles.

Tessa bursts in laughter. Scott is handsome guy and she has no illusions about his sex life. He sure has seen many beautiful women in fancy underwear and his opinion can be really valid, but she just can’t imagine asking him this kind of question. “What did you say?”

“Find a friend.” He grins.

“When we are speaking about Mel, did you guys already figure out if you are taking over something?”

Tessa immediately lightens. “Yep. She tried to give me more classes.” She chuckles. “But we settled on junior single girls, if that’s ok with you, too.”

“Sure. Perfect. Whatever you two think is the best, is okay for me too, until I don’t have to take it myself.” He makes a little grimace at the last part and then smiles at her.

“I’m really looking forward. I wasn’t expecting this will ever happen, to be honest. It was closed chapter for me, first It was too painful to even think about it and then I gave up on it definitive once I had kids. Who would even consider former maybe elite ballerina without coaching experiences with two small kids on her back for serious coaching? I did the lessons for kids of employees of company my sister works for back in Toronto, but it was all just for fun, make kids moving and busy so their parents can squeeze an extra hour of work. It was painful for me to give up on ballet but eventually I get over it and don’t even hope I might get it back one day in some way, but now I’m so happy. It’s like some hole in my heart I was not able to admit even exist was suddenly filled. Thank you, Scott.”

“It’s me who hit a jackpot by hiring you as a psychologist. I have suddenly the ballet specialist too.” He genuinely smiles at her. His face lighten a bit despite how tired he is. “So you were at the studio prepping for your lesson? It’s tomorrow isn’t it?”

“It is, but not exactly…”

“Why you were there then?”

Tessa is embarrassed and worried he might be mad. It wasn’t her place to be there. She never asked If she can use it, but she’s never even thought about it before, because it was sudden impulsive decision. But he has full right to know what people are doing in his own building. When she finally looks at him, he doesn’t seems to be mad or even disappointed but curious, so she starts straight without any excuses. “Mrs. Bellwood called me to update me about a situation when she picked kids from school. Say Matt is not the happiest that he must learn French out of sudden is an underestimate. I know I did a right decision to move them, but still I feel like a terrible mother. I felt bad, it was hard to concentrate, and I had an hour to spare until next team was supposed to come, when an idea to loosen by dance come into my mind. It was sudden need which made me go, my whole body was itching to move. It didn’t happen in years, you awaked a dancer in me that day you make me take over your lesson.” She smiles. “I should ask first, sorry.”

“No, It’s fine. Just curious. I planned to put on skates today after all those people finally leave and skate just for myself too. It works every time. Did it help you?”

“Yeah. It’s like I suddenly leave the reality for a while.”

“Exactly. Feel free to use the studio whenever you want when it’s empty. Melanie is dancing there too. Take it as job benefit. And about that situation with Matt. Maybe I can help.”

“I’m not sure about that. You’ve already helped because apparently you told him you don’t speak French and he wants to be figure skater and then coach like you which means he doesn’t need French either.”

“Oh.” His effort to cover his amused expression is so lame that Tessa has to put an effort to stay serious as well. “I said I “not really” speech French, which mean I understand but I opt to speak English as much as possible and I thought he is just curious, sorry. But really, I think I can fix it.”

“How?”

“I can take them both to the side after the practice tomorrow and say them we have the special rules for education which means that when kids are not taking school seriously, they have to cut their practices. Which is only half a lie, because despite it’s not applying for them for now, but we really have it. Once kids need an individual plan in school because of skating, every tree months a headmaster comes and we discuss results of every kid individually and when they are not paying enough attention to school, we reduce their practice time in favor to more time in school for the next three months.”

“It really might help.” Tessa agrees. “When we are speaking about skating, how’s Eliza pairing goes?”

Scott has to laugh at sudden change on their face. “I was expecting you’ll stop by in Monday after practice or at least Tuesday, but wait till Thursday? I’m amazed.”

“I wanted to, but you were constantly occupied.” She shrug and her cheeks flush a bit. “So?!”

“Well, It’s good I’d say.”

“Scott! What that’s mean?!”

“You didn’t speak with her about it?” Scott is purposely teasing her.

“Not much. I don’t want to push them or speak about skating much at home, but you don’t have a chance, I’m not planning to leave until you’ll spill it.”

“I don’t have a chance?” Scott’s smirking at her, really enjoying their banter. It’s a nice change from pleading, mostly obtrusive parents. He goes along with Tessa so easily. He always relaxes in her company, even when their conversation were mostly very heavy so far.

“Scott!”

“Ok.” He capitulates. “I was a bit worried after Monday practice, they didn’t speak together at all. But today, despite they still didn’t seems to speak together, they immediately held hands once they were on the ice. So, I’d say they are just shy, and it will eventually disappear.”

“I walked accidentally around at the time and they are so little. How old is he?”

“He’s nine, but very small. They will definitely be the smallest kids at every competition. Youngest probably too. … You walked accidentally around?” Scott makes extra care with the world accidentally and points a finger at her.

“Hey! Yes, I accidentally walked around in Monday to buy Melanie and me the coffee before our meeting. But I admit that maybe I stopped for a minute or two to watch.”

“Ok. I think I can accept that as no parents’ intervention into pairing.” Scott likes to pair kids while their parents are not watching. They are usually more open. Normally, parents in the stands are encouraging them, but once it’s about pairing little girls and boys, they feels more embarrassed in front of parents.

“When I can finally watch?”

“Give it an extra week. Don’t worry. I’ll make sure they are good.” Scott changes his voice tone and reach for her hand and squeezes her for reassurance. “But you can speak with Dan’s mum. I think you two will go along pretty well, she spoke with me in Monday and yesterday his dad was picking him, so she sends me an e-mail how things go.” Scott laughs.

“Will she be there in Friday?”

“She wrote she’ll see me in Friday, so probably so.”

“Fine, at least partner in crime when their coach is torturous!”

Scott shakes head at her and chuckles once he recall today’s scene. “Actually, the funniest part about that pairing was Matt. We made two other pairs for tryout yesterday and then paired all the kids for first part of the practice. It’s good for their coordination and they learn about their body in different way, also you never know who will end up in pairs or as an ice dancer in the end in this age and it makes new pairs feel better. And after practice he came to me all horrified and asked if he’ll get a partner too. You should see his face.”

Tessa is laughing, clearly doesn’t need to see her son to be able to imagine his expression. “My poor boy. Did you put him out of his misery or are you letting him suffer?”

“I said unless he wants one, then no. I think I don’t have to add that he doesn’t. ... I thought given to growing up with twin sister, he knows girls don’t have the cooties, but apparently one can’t be sure.” Scott jokes.

“At least that you know they don’t….” Tessa teases.

“As I said, one can’t be sure…” He winks at her with a smug grin.

* * *

Friday continues to be as hectic for Scott as previous days, so Tessa buys lunch and coffee also for him when she was buying it for herself. Unsurprisingly, he really didn’t eat when she came. Maybe it soften him a bit, maybe he just succumbs to two beautiful women or he just doesn’t have a power to argue with them, but he allows Tessa and Dan’s mum to come for the last 15 minutes of the practice.

Scott was right. Tessa and Anastasia (Dan’s mum) really go along well. She is that kind of person you feel relaxed in their presence, she is pediatrician and since the first moment Tessa can tell she has a big heart. Just to meet her make Tessa feel better about the whole pairing thing. She has no doubts her son must be a good boy. When they enters the practice together and see their so far still shy kids skating around with sparkling eyes, all reminding doubts left.

“Scott, Scott can we see Leo?” Twins appears in front of Scott and start begging him once they take the skates off, speaking with whole their bodies.

„I told you guys Scott has another practice.” Tessa leaves Anastasia and joins them once she hears them.

“That’s true.” He shrug and kid’s shoulders fall. “But if you have time” He looks toward Tessa “you can stop in mine and take him for a walk.”

“We can’t do that Scott, It’s your dog…”

“No, no. I’m sure he will go with you. He is still alone those days, I don’t even have time to take him for a walk, I just let him go to the back yard for a while before I leave and after I come back home. He’d welcome some company and he knows you already. He is really suffering those early weeks. So, If you have a time…”

Twins looks at Tessa with big eyes full of expectations. “If you are sure, then we’ll take him to the park.” She smiles at him. “At least those two will let me breath finally.”

“Fine, there are keys and you has to turn off an alarm, I’ll send you a code. Then just either bring Leo here until 7pm or wait for me at home. They can play with him in the garden...”

“Scott you can’t just send me your alarm code like that…”

“And how you want to get Leo then? I already told you I’m fine with it. His harness and leash are at the hook right next to the front door.” He shakes his head.

Tessa takes the keys then and leave.

* * *

Tessa considers if it’s better bring the dog into the arena or wait at home for him, but decides they better bring him to Scott, because waiting alone in his house seems too invasive, despite he allowed it. When they enters the arena, they find him speaking at the boards with the same blond women who Tessa found in his office yesterday, this time only slightly more dressed, who is currently standing barely feet away from him. Tessa sends the kids with Leo to Scott alone and excuse herself to go to the office.

“Hi buddy.” Scott kneels to cuddle the dog and greets kids. “Was you well behaving?” Scott speaks with him as usually. “Did you have fun?” He looks then toward twins.

“Yes. We plays fetch with him, he’s so good and so fast.” El says and Matt nods.

“Do you hear that Leo?” It’s hard to say who is visibly happier to see the other, Scott or Leo. “Where is your mum?”

“She said she needs something in the office.” Matt announces.

“Those are kids of your new psychologist?” Blond woman, Miranda, askes once Tessa is coming.

“Yes.”

“They are lucky to be here then.”

Scott knows exactly where she is heading. “They all passed the tests, kids for skating and Tessa is the best psychologist we could possibly find because she is sport specialist and also incredible dancer.”

Scott notices at Tessa how unsure she looks. “Thanks T. Everything good?”

“Yes.” She smiles at him. “We should go, I left the car at yours and we need to stop in grocery store on the way home.”

“Oh, wait for me then, practice ended, they are just cooling down, it takes less than 10 minutes. I’ll go with you.”

“I can take your dog out next week if you need, so your psychologist can go home earlier. I’m waiting there for PJ anyway.” Miranda interrupts them again.

“Nope thanks. I got it and the only people who are taking him out is Tessa with the kids. He is not trusting strangers.” And neither is me, Scott thinks.

“Ok.” Miranda is visibly annoyed. “Just let me know if you need one day.”

“I don’t think I will but thank you Miranda. I’m sorry, practice finished, we are leaving. Goodbye.”

Kids are running a few meters in front of adults with Leo. “I’m sorry Scott we disturb you with that woman. I’m sorry if she got a wrong idea. It was unfortunate timing.”

“Honestly Tessa, if she got the wrong idea than I’m really happy. I don’t know what to do. The only thing I’ve not tried yet is expel her daughter from the school and that doesn’t sound right.”

“I thought you didn’t accept her daughter yesterday.”

“Not this one. She has 13yo daughter who is pair skater, she is trying to get in her younger one, but she is 10, struggling with jumps even Eliza can do and I’m not sure if she even likes it. She’s flirting with me really hard that it makes me uncomfortable and didn’t stop when I directly told her I am not looking for relationship and I’m not dating mums of my students. Since then she is trying hard at least to seduce me. So, If you have any advice then it’s more than welcome.”

“You are not dating mums of your students?” She says faster than she can consider it.

“Well. I’ve never did it so far, but it’s not like a strict rule. I just never looked for it. But I might consider an exception one day.” He looks at her. “Are you coming in?”

“Oh, no thanks. We already disturb you enough and Leo has to be tired of them already.”

“You are not disturbing me Tess and Leo seems more than happy for company. I’m not that funny.”

“We really should go home. It’s quite late and they need to get dinner and I don’t like it when they are going to sleep late even at Friday nights.”

“Yeah, of course.” Scott looks understanding but she would say his voice tone lost something she is not able to clear up.

“Bye Scott. Thanks for the walk with Leo. You probably saved me from buying a dog.”

“Whenever. Bye.”

Kids say their greetings too and when they are already on the way toward car, Tessa stops herself, takes a few steps back, then take a deep breath, close her eyes for a moment despite she is not sure why and calls for him to stop him. “What are you doing tomorrow?”

“I don’t know. I was supposed to have a few practices, but I let my other coaches take over them after yesterdays accident. I should really rest, but I will probably go to the arena for a while anyway and do some paperwork.”

“Would you like to go to Mont-Saint-Bruno National Park with us? Forecast is good and I thought it would be nice to take the twins for a trip. You know, to get to know the area a bit, make them like it here. Les Lacs seems like a nice walk. You can join.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I at least can make sure you are not working.” She teases him, but despite she was not planning it, she suddenly somehow hope he will go.

“I’d like to.”

“Pick us at 9:30am then.”

“I’m looking forward.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Thanks for reading this chapter, let me know yours thoughts. It always make me smile.
> 
> I’d like to ask you what you think about writting fanfic now when VM are about to hang up skates. For me it feels still the same, It's AU and I plan to finish my stories. I have no idea how many people read them, but I have fun writting them. Let me know.
> 
> Have a nice day. 💕


	6. It’s so so so so SO good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the National park is it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the reading!

Scott shows up at Tessa’s apartment exactly at 9:29am.

„Hi, there.” Scott greats Matt who opens a door for him..

„Hi, Scott!” Matt almost squalls.

„Are you ready?”

„I AM! But Eliza’s not! Mum is doing her hair for the second time!” Matt complains on the way toward kitchen where Eliza is sitting on kitchen counter her back toward Tessa.

„No complains, guys! We are ready here!” Tessa shushes them.

“Hi, Scott. Sorry about this. We were supposed to be ready in time.”

“No worries, it’s just a while. Beside we are not in hurry, are we?”

“Mooooom!” Sudden yell from a kids room interrupts them.

Tessa sighs loudly. “Hope you brought a chocolate… We’ll need it today”

“Uhm. No?”

“NO?!”

“You said snacks… not the chocolate.” He rubs a back of his neck and shrugs.

Another yell was heard. This time it’s impossible to guess what it was. Tessa exhales loudly again and heads toward the sound. Once she appears in door frame, El starts “Mum! Matt is –”

“Stop it! Both of you stop it right now. You have five minutes to be outside of the building or we are not going anywhere!

“But Scott –”

“Scott will have to go home and you two will be doing school stuff and house works whole day! 5 minutes!”

Scott knows he should not be, but he’s amused by the scene in front of him anyway. He’s never seen twins disagreeing before. But he also hope they will start to behave, so the trip is happening.

Twins eventually settles. Keeping distance and occasionally throwing looks toward each other, but they are outside with almost minute to spare.

“Mine car or yours?”

“Mine.”

Scott frowns. Tessa has to hide a smile. “We are not able to survive in your sport car with them today. Besides they have their boosters settled in mine.” She threw her keys to him. “But you can drive.”

Tessa is laughing this time. His content expression is too funny to hide it. “What?” He asks but she lets it unanswered. 10 minutes in a way, she brings up her favorite topic back, instead. “Just so you know, when I say snack, it always mean *and chocolate*”

He chuckles. “Noted.”

They fall into comfortable silence once again for a while, and now it’s Scott who interrupt it. “Just so you know, it’s not like I can’t stand let the woman drive. Truth is I can’t stand anyone. I’m quite uncomfortable even in a taxi.”

“Oh. Does it have a reason?”

“I don’t know.” He checks the twins in a mirror to see if they are listening, but they are both on their respective iPads each watching their own fairytale. They got them from Kate before they moved to Montreal, she said it’s good for travel and she at least can Facetime with them more often, but Tessa knows well enought she just wanted to spoil her grandkids a bit because she was sad that they are moving away again. Now, however, she decide to let them use it in hope they will calm down during the way and will be in a good mood again for a hike. Not the parental choice she is the most proud for, but sometimes one has to shut down his own values for well being of a majority. She was really looking forward for this trip, it’s supposed to be one of the last warm weekends and she wants them all to enjoy it and not listening her own kids grumling a whole day. 

“We had a minor car accident with my brothers shortly after I got a licence. They wanted to go to the party, but I was at home for a weekend, so mum insist either we all are going or no one. I didn’t want to, but I also always wanted to be a good cool brother, you know how it is to be the youngest, so I agreed. It was not such a good party. Or not a good one for me. Everyone was drunk, my brother Charlie was drunk, I already had a world title and was one of the biggest Canada’s Olympic hope, so people knew me, many girls were hitting on me, but I hate out of control drunk women. I wanted nothing but go home and sleep. They agreed we will go home early because I had to keep my schedule under control even in off days, but Danny, my oldest brother was mad because his girlfriend was there. It was hard to get Charlie into the car, so he was even more mad. I said I’m driving cause I didn’t drink, he said he just had a beer and no way he is letting me drive when I’m such a baby to go home this early. We had an accident half way on the road, it was scary but we all luckily was ok.” Scott makes a pause and suddenly feels guilty. He is ragging there about this stupid story instead of make a conversation with her. _Not so polite, Moir._ “I’m sorry Tess, I have no idea why I’m telling you all this.”

“No, no. Continue.”

He checks quickly her face for reassurance she really wants him to. “Well, so I was at the time at passenger seat but I was blaming myself it’s all my fault. Danny wasn’t drunk at all and probably was even completely sober at the time, cause he really had just one beer, but no one know and I might have a better reflexes than him. I bought my own car shortly after that and insist on driving ever since then. That’s it. Maybe. I guess. Do you think? I don’t know.” 

His voice become slightly panicky in the end so Tessa put a hand onto his tight and squeezes him. “It’s very likely. But you are not blaming yourself anymore, are you?”

“No. I didn’t even think about it for a long time, actually.” He’s concentrating a lot on driving now, Tessa’d say he even slower a bit, but suddenly a fondness overcome his features. “I was claiming It’s all my fault because I should drive, Danny was claiming It’s definitely his fault cause he’s the oldest and he was mad, maybe if he was calmer ... and then at the morning Charlie came and said it’s his fault because he got drunk and he should know Dan and me both suck as drivers. Truth is it was probably no one’s fault, because road was icy with a fresh snow. I apologized I screw up their party and they apologize it’s their fault cause they knew well I had to keep up my schedule and they were selfish when they insisted on the party the only weekend in month I’m at home and said how they suck as brothers. Then we all said we are the idiots and made a crowdfunding all three of us together to repair the car and it was all good.” 

Tessa chuckle and smile. “You are happy to have them.”

“Happy they almost killed me in the car accident?” He raised an eyebrow at her quickly,amused.

“No.” Obviously no. Tessa rolls her eyes. “But it seems you are pretty close.”

Normally, he’d protest and claim they are idiots and stuff how pain in the ass they are as usually, no matter that not a single soul believe it, especially not after that performance in Vancouver where everyone in the world saw how he basically hung in the air in their embrace after what he jumped up toward the wall and his brothers pulled him all the way up to the stands to hug him after his won, but today, with Tessa, he confirms it. But simple statement is enough, no way he’d be too dreamy over his brothers. 

* * *

Scott parks the car into the slot. Twins really calm down during the drive. They are so far still not in their best but at least they stopped arguing and throwing killer looks. They picked the trail The Sentier des Lacs because it meanders past all five lakes and gosh, it’s beautiful. Trees are already painted in all colors, sun is shining. It’s just so magical. 

About the middle of the hike, Tessa sets the blanket into the grass near one of the lakes, they all sit down and just seek an atmosphere.

“It’s magnificent.” Scott states.

“Yeah. Have you ever been there before?”

“A few years back, but it was during summer. Now, during autumn it has a different energy.”

Eliza’s stomach growls and Matt chuckles, she sends him a look, but her usual look, not mad one. _Finally._ “I’d say it’s time for some food.” Tessa says. “Show us what you came up with, Scott. If not with the chocolate.” She teases him.

“Well, some apples - sliced. Some nuts.” He takes out a box and various packets. “And some brownies.” Scott can’t decide whose eyes are sparkling more - kids’ or Tessa’s.

“Brownies it is then!” Tessa open the box, observe neatly set regular squares of treat in the box for a while and takes a generous bite and moans. “Where did you bought those?”

“Um, I made them.”

Tessa chokes. 

“Are they … not good?” He’s full of concern now.

“Wait. Are you serious? Did you really bake it?”

“Yes.” He sets his eyes toward the lake, not looking at her. “I wanted to make the cookies at first, but it takes like forever, so I made just these.”

“Just? Scott, it’s so so so so SO good.” She kisses his cheek before she can realize what she’s doing and then blushes. Luckily, twins are too busy with their own piece of brownie to notice.

“Guess I’m forgiven I didn’t bring the chocolate?”

“Are you crazy? You can make those forever and I’m willing to never eat chocolate again!” A few second later she makes a quick correction. “Ok, maybe not _never_, but you know…”

Scott laughs. “I’m glad you likes it.” He reaches out to grab a loose strand of her hair which she currently almost eats together with her brownie and tucks it behind her ear. 

* * *

Matt and Eliza are back in besties mode, currently competing who can do more cartwheels in a row and their only complains are about Tessa and Scott’s too slow walking pace or begging them to claim one or the other cartwheel was too bad to count. Truth is that all of them are pretty good, though.

“I was wondering…” Scott starts. “Or .. maybe more like I find it interesting or ...better say it amazed me, despite how shortly we’ve known each other, how easily we share stories and hard conversations and you know …”

It surprised her. Tessa didn’t expect he’ll come with something like this now, so she stays silent longer than she should or wish.

“I mean, I don’t know your favorite singer or movies, your coffee order, … and yet It’s feels easy and right to share with you things.”

“Maybe you feel like I’m therapist. I am, so...” That’s _not_ what she wanted to say and based on his facial reaction it’s not what he wanted to hear either. Can one blame him? He’s helped her tons, let her sleep in his bed with her kids after her ex attacked him and slept on his couch instead, cast on his hand is still present to remind her that. He helps her pick her apartment, gave her ballet back and much more. She has shared with him tons of very personal stuff herself and now, she basically said him that she feels about him as her client? After all of that?

“Trust me, I have a therapist and I definitely don’t feel the same way when speaking with you.” His voice tone is quite and unusually cold. _What she deserves, she knows._

“My coffee order is always changing, everything from Flat White to Latte Macchiato, sometime even plain Americano. Always JLo over Beyoncé and Princess Bride is a never a bad choice.”

Scott looks confused. “Coffee, singer, film.” She smiles.

“I didn’t intend -“ Tessa cuts him short. “I’m sorry Scott. I didn’t mean it. I don’t know why I said that. Truth is I don’t know. It’s not a one evening I’ve been thinking about the same thing after kids fell asleep.”

He shrugs his shoulders but smiles again. 

“Why were Matt and El arguing earlier?”

Tessa sighs. 

“You don’t have to tell me…” _Perfect, now he will be reserved and always expecting her shut him up. _

She checks on kids first, but they are deep in their own little world. “No, it’s just hard when they argue. They had a minor disagreement in Wednesday, but I didn’t know why. It was more like Matt was upset, but it didn’t take a long time, so I didn’t pay an attention to it. Apparently, he wanted to match with El for practice. I was never dressing them the same, expect sometimes for photoshoot, obviously, they are girl and boy after all. But sometime, they like to match, it’s always their own choice, though. But usually they are on the same page. On Wednesday, El turns him down that she can’t match with him, because she has a partner there.” Tessa covers up a laugh. “And today, page turned and she was the one who wanted to match for the trip. He is an early riser, so he was already dressed up, black joggers and gray hoodie. She saw him and pick up a pair of black leggings and the same gray hoodie. Matt was mad and yell at her she has to change, he is not matching with her anymore. El was upset and refusing to change. It might eventually settled, but Matt tripped with glass of water and spill it on her hoodie. I saw it and it really was an accident, but in a moment, of course that she saw it as a purpose. So she cried that she doesn’t like him anymore too then, he yelled it’s her fault. Eventually they stopped yelling, but stayed distanced and that’s when you came.” 

“Oh. Dramatic” 

“Yeah, kind of.”

“I think… I mean I don’t know how exactly twins work, I’m not even a father or psychologist, but .. Can I?”

She nods for him to continue. 

“As I said, you’ll know better it I’m right, but I saw them how they work in Ilderton and here in Montreal. They are always checking on one another. I figured they don’t have that many friends. They changed a school multiple time. You don’t have many friends with the kids. It was always the two of them and now, suddenly, there is Dan holding Eliza’s hand. I think you should take all three of them hang out. Matt feels like he is losing Eliza, but it’s not necessary. They can both feel like they gain a new friend, not lost anything. Actually, I think Matt and Dan can be a lot to handle together, because they are both energized bunnies, but they seems to have a perfect personality to become very good friends. If Dan will come into Matt’s life too, it will not feel like he is in the middle between him and Eliza anymore. If they become friends, he’ll feel better and to be honest, Dan will feel better too, it can’t be easy to step between twins.”

He’s right and Tessa is kind of ashamed it didn’t even crossed her mind. “That’s…”

“Do you think it can’t be a reason?”

“That’s most likely the reason. I just can’t believe it didn’t occur to me.”

“You don’t see them interact in the group of kids that often Tess. It’s not your fault.” 

“What do you think they might like? Do you have something in a mind?”

“I think something where they have to cooperate would be the best. Otherwise it might take longer for them to overcome their posture. Maybe flying a kite?”

“That’s not a good idea.”

“Why? It’s autumn. Flying a kite is fun.”

“Maybe, but it’s impossible.”

“Why, you can’t fly a kite?” He wants to tease her a little.

“Scott, I’ve _never _flown a kite in my life.”

His eyebrows raised up in alarm. “What?! Are you kidding me?”

“No. I was a ballerina kid, Scott. I spend a majority of my time in a dance studio. You have to be very careful about other activities. My dad leaved us and mum was alone with 4 kids. My siblings, especially my brothers, are way older than me. I’ve always wish I did, I was jealous of other kids, mostly seeing them in car on the way to or from ballet, but I didn’t want to bother anyone. They already sacrifice enough for my dancing. Mum didn’t see many of my brothers’ baseball games, missed a part of Jordan’s piano recital and all, because I was the youngest and she had to take me for the practice. Soon, it was every single day. So no, I’ve never flown a kite.” A glimpse of tears appear in her eyes.

“No way! I’m taking you fly a kite!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy the chapter. It's just a short one I threw together this afternoon to relax after VERY hard week with my thesis, so it's mostly fluffy and I hope you liked it! I certainly felt good writting it. Let me know. 💕
> 
> Your kudos and comments makes my day!


	7. I’m wandering around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Dan's set up friendship. Tessa is also visiting Scott's house and unfortunatelly skipped desert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a fun time reading!

“Brought you the coffee.” Scott smiles at her.

“Oh.” She smiles at him back and takes the cup. “What I did I do to deserve coffee at 7am?” 

“You have to do something to deserve coffee?” He raises his brow, but warmly.

“Are you taking the coffees for every person in here?” She teases him playfully. 

“I was just in Starbucks for my coffee and recall your ever-changing coffee order.” He frowns a little in such an adorable way. Tessa wonders if he sounds a bit hurt or it’s just her imagination.

“What is it then?” 

“Almond milk flat white.”

“Mmm. Thank you.” She squeezes his hand which is resting on the boards while she is leaning against the board herself, watching her kids flying around the ice. “Why did you exactly said Matt is supposed to skate today?

Scott decided he’ll include Matt, together with few other kids from the club into the last round of tryouts for applying kids. 

“Because I want to know how he react in front of the audience, under the pressure. The rest of the coaches will be sitting there as judges, write notes. He doesn’t know a majority of them so it hopefully will work a bit as competition setting. I have no idea about difficulty of his potential competitive program. He’s very young, we have to be careful about it, but he likes challenges, he’s way above his age level. It can’t be too easy, otherwise it will not be fun for him. On the other hand, not only we have to hold it tightly in lines because of his healthy development, but also he might skate differently in front of audience. Program must be challenging, but when it’s too hard and kid is falling a lot, it’s demotivating. I spoke with the other coaches and they have no idea about his layout either. So basically, we just want to see if he is as courageous as he is in practice while on the ice alone under pressure.”

“Under pressure…” Tessa sighs.

“Tess” He rubs her forearm. “It’s pressure but excitement. You are the ballerina. Remember little Tessa backstage waiting for her performance at her ballet recital? I bet she was nervous but so happy dancing there. Am I right?”

She slightly nods, he can see flash of memories in her eyes. 

“Of course I am.” He whispers more for himself and smiles, let her live her retrospective moment for a while. “Besides, It’s just first step for him today. Now, Eliza is on the ice with him (she insisted she wanna skate too.), they seems to be playing around totally oblivious of others, despite I’d say atmosphere in here is not the lightest already. In a while they will leave the ice, you will be watching others and then he will come back after tryouts with other academy kids for warm up and then I will be on the ice with him this time, giving him instructions. That doesn’t sound that bad, does it? It’s for his best.”

“Okay.” She has to shake head over herself. “How many freaking out mums you’ve had to calm down over the years?”

Scott laughs. “A few. ... And some dads too. You are far not the worse. Actually, we have a kid of the two NHL guys and you would be surprised how small they are once it comes to their little ones. Roberto Luongo, I know him from the Games, come to say hi to me, more like hoping he’ll relaxed, when he was about to watch his girl compete for the first time, and I seriously thought he will throw up.” Scott laugh at the memory. He’s not supposed to spreading embarrassing memories about other parents, but this is Tessa and Robert become his friend long time ago. After all, he’s joking around and claiming he and Scott become friends after what he nearly shitted his pants at figure skating competition of his daughter himself when someone ask how the two of them become friends. 

“Hockey players are letting their kids figure skate?” Tessa laughs. There is nothing to laugh about, every respect worthy hockey player as well as figure skater hightly respect the other inside, but their rivalry is legendary and good teasing never die. It’s due to joke.

“Turns out they are suckers once it comes to their kids.” Scott joins her laugh. “Speaking about parents and kids, I called Dan’s mum.”

“You did? Why?”

“You know how we talked yesterday. I called her to ask what they are up to today. I thought it might be good if El and Dan was there both for Matt. You know, cheering him on. Hope you’re not mad.”

“No, of course not. Good idea. Will they came?” 

“His mum also think it’s a good idea. She said Dan would like to be friend with Matt but he’s afraid Matt doesn’t want to. They will be here in a while, around 8:30am.”

“Good. Do you think it will settle?”

“It sure will.” Scott winks s at her. “One last thing. Tess, Academy kids are supposed to be on the ice 10:30am, it’s 3 boys, 3 girls and one new junior pair, multiple ages from 7 to 16, two of the girls are from your ballet group. Do you think you can take all of them into warm-up room at 10am and make sure they are warm? You know, a bit or kardio, jumping over skipping rope or so, a few squats, some stretch, turn on their core muscles. You know what to do.”

“Oh. Do you think they will listen to me?”

“You are part of the team, they sure as hell will or they are in troubles!”

“I’m part of the team?” Tessa looks around, soaking that feeling in. Touched. God know why, of course she is, but it has never crossed her mind before.

He gently turns her to face him, grasps her shoulders, she dares to look him in the eyes. “Yes, you are. And I hope you feel it!” He smiles and raise left eyebrows. Tessa wonder how he’s doing it. His eyebrows has its own language. No one has that expressive eyebrows. “And if you want to also see it, go to my office, there’s a package on the table. It’s an academy hoodie and jacket for you. Hoodie has removable patch on the chest, you can put there either an academy name or your name. Mathieu can sure make you some others, if you have any specific ideas. I’ve not had a time to give it to you yet, it arrived just yesterday. Hope I pick a right size.”

Her face brighten. She saw those jackets around, Scott is currently wearing one after all, but the fact she will have her own? 

“I suppose you want the keys, right?”

Tessa grabs it quickly and steps away, aware Scott is supposed to be on the ice any minute now but steps back quickly and hugs him. That catches him surprised but it doesn’t take long until he wraps his arms around her and hugs her back, allows himself to lower his head onto crook of her neck.

* * *

“Hey”

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Scott smiles.

“Anastasia took all the kids for a lunch and for some kind of indoor adventure park. I have all paperwork done already so I’m wandering around now and wondering if I’m going home or not. I’m supposed to pick them in front of the arena. I have still more than 2 hours to spare.”

“Did you have lunch?”

“Nope.” Tessa frowns, realizes she totally forgot to eat.

“I was about to order something, was thinking about Indian, would you like to join?”

“Yeah, why not. If I’m not bothering you.”

“No, not at all. I’m just considering 3 kids for one last spot.” 

She looks over the table into papers in front of him. “I don’t know about technical skills, but this redhead girl has interesting musicality. I didn’t see her actual routine as I was with academy kids, but I watched her during their warm-up and at one moment music started playing and she quickly fell into it.” 

“Really? During her skate, she was quite rigid, but solid jumper with probably the best spins.”

“Yeah. Maybe it’s the way she was previously coached then. Her coaches might be strict technicians. At least it's happening in some ballet kids class. Some coaches are taking music as distraction from technic untill some point. During warm-up she was really dancing, matching almost every beat, how old is she?”

“11 next month.” 

“Well, I don’t wanna be unfair toward the other two kids but she was one of the few who got my attention, I was kinda sad I had to leave because I wanted to see her. If you are saying she is technically solid, she is definitely not worse dancing wise than those kids I took over for you the first day I came.”

“Ok, redhead girl is it then. Thank you.”

Tessa beams. She really feels like part of the team now, which is new for her and nice. Maybe even put a few butterflies into her stomach. _Isn't it silly?_ Being psychologist in hospital, it was not like this. No one was looking left or right. Everyone come for work and leave. And in ballet, well, it was cruel battle for the spotlights. Here, she really likes spending time with Scott, Melanie’s there, she even stayed in contact with Claris, coaches are friendly, elderly woman behind reception desk is baking pies here and there. And she is there still just two weeks. Also, she is happy because she really find something extraordinary in that girl.

“Now, tell me something about you.” Scott push her toward the other part of the room toward the sofa.

“I love this hoodie! It’s so cozy.” She looks down at a bit oversize, but she’d say perfectly fitted gray hoodie with quite big cherry blossom pink circle patch with white embroidered lettering “Tess”.

“Look good on you.” Scott winks. 

“I like how it spells “Tess”” She traces a letters with her finger.

“I figured Tessa is not your favorite, cause you subconsciously (I guess) frown every time I call you like that. So I let made formal black Tessa and then Tess.”

“Yeah, Tessa is formal. When my family or friends called me Tessa, I feel like they are mad at me.” She looks back down and rubs the material between her fingers. It’s really nice. “Thanks. I’m sure Eliza will be jealous.” She giggles.

“We’ll order team hoodies for competitions to all new athletes later, but they are not that soft and warm, but athletic, functional so they can wear it for warm-ups etc.” Scott laughs. 

“We should order the food. I’m really hungry.” Scott gets back on the track.

“Oh, yeah right. Are you calling or should I?”

“I got it. Just… I thought I’m going to order it to home because of Leo, I’m done here. Do you think I can borrow your car and go get him? I’m gonna be back in a while.”

“Sure thing … Or I can just go with you and we can eat at yours if you don’t mind.”

“That would be awesome! I thought Dan’s mum is bringing kids back in here, so you need to stay.”

“I can go back. It’s near.”

“Perfect, let’s go then.” 

* * *

“You have such a beautiful house Scott.” It’s new building, designed as a perfect mixture of classic and modern. It’s clean design inside, sharp. Details from wood, steel or glass, big windows. It alowes a lot of natural light in the building. She saw just kitchen and living room. She don’t give much about kitchens, his is large and nice, with living area on the other side, though. Living room is what stunned her. There is a big black leather sofa, quite a lot of pillows, which Tessa appreciate a lot, neatly folded fluffy blanket is prepared on the side and huge TV, but Tessa is the most amazed by the fireplace. It’s modern, closed one, but she can imagine it must be beautiful during dark, cold days. You can find numerous book in there, on one of the walls there is abstract picture hanging, it surprised her. She’d not guess he is into modern art. She has a lot to learn about that man. Also surprisingly, a few flowers makes an appearance too. This room also has floor to cailing windows at one side. It’s clear it’s the house of man, but despite the style, you can say the person living in here is warm hearted.

“Thank you. It’s not finished though.” 

“It’s not? Seems finished to me, what you want to add?”

“Well, It’s five bedroom four bathroom house, I finished just living room, all bathrooms, kitchen which is open placed with something like dining room and smaller place with sofa and coffee table and TV, I use it when someone come to visit. There’s also entry to terrace, another one is from living room. Living room is more for calm time. Then I have master bedroom. One guest room. I use one room as a gym. The rest is still unfurnitured. I can give you a tour if you’d like to.”

“Later, why don’t we go to that fancy terrace or porch or patio or I don’t even know how to call it of yours and wait for our food.”

“It’s supposed to be terrace but it has included a covering system, which is good. During nice summer nights, you can watch the stairs and when it’s supposed to rain, you just cover it and sit there too. It’s cool. It was one of my only requirements and architect made it work perfectly. And It’s not fancy.”

“There’s a hanging egg chair for two where’s probably room for three. That’s pretty fancy.”

“Hey! It’s not my fault, it’s just the best. Wife of my best friend in Vancouver bought it and it’s perfect, I probably order it right from their house in the middle of my visit and she assisted me. You must give it a try!” 

“I don’t need to be asked twice!” But she has to wait anyway, because their food arrived. 

They set their meals on the table, two Tikka Masala with rice and naan to share. “Just to make it clear Scott, when I said fancy, it was not to mock you. Even if you’d have the fanciest house in whole Canada, you earn it. You literary torn your body apart for those money. You have a nice, modern home you deserve. Don’t you dare be ever embarrassed about it again.”

“I’m not…” He protests.

“Then why are you blushing?”

Scott can feel how he is slowly but firmly turning into tomato red. “Well, cause you were probably right. It’s kind of fancy. Expensive that I probably could furniture whole another bedroom from regular commerce shop. I didn’t need it. It’s just nice and comfy.” 

“Scott, it’s nice, comfy, you like it and can afford it. You saw it, tried it and wanted it, that’s enough. You can buy nice things you don’t necessarily need but want. It makes your home yours. Do you like it?”

“I love it.”

“Then there are no questions about it.”

Scott smiles. “When you try after we finish the lunch, you’ll understand it.” 

“I’m already planning to make a pic and add it into my Pinterest ideas for my _*hopefully one day*_ home just based on how it looks.” Tessa laughs. 

“It certainly looks good, but not even close as good as it feels, trust me.” The adoration with which he can speak about a piece of furniture he’s half ashamed he bought is sweet. It makes Tessa smile. “Better tell me how it went with Dan and twins.”

“Good. Dan brought them both hot chocolate from Tim Hortons. Later, he marveled after Matt’s skate how high he can jump and he wish he would be as good jumper as him. Matt complimented him he’s better dancer so he can skate with El, because she is so good. Dan said she is so good too. Which made Eliza blush. Anastasia and I had hard times to cover our laugh. And then Dan asked them if they would like to go to adventure park with him. Matt was surprised he wanna go with him too as he’s just Eliza’s partner. He asked if he want to be his friend, Matt enthusiastically agreed and they are good. Children’s relationships are easy.”

“That’s cute.”

“Yeah, only now I have to come up with as good activity as adventure park for their next play date. It appears you’d have to really teach my how to fly a kite.”

“I’m not willing to let you back out of it anyway.” He makes very determined adorable look.

She feels heat in her cheeks rising, she needs to change a topic. “We’re going to try that famous egg chair!”

“We? You mean you?”

“We. It’s supposed to be for two, isn’t it? I’m pretty much convinced it’s at least for three strangers, so I wanna try.”

“Ok.” He smiles. They settle into it. It’s really large, they both have their own personal space and more. He wish they would be closer.

“I almost can’t see where you are. It’s for whole extend family, not two people.” She jokes and leans a bit closer. 

“How do you feel about a desert? And we can watch movie or something, we still have some time left.”

“What about your plans? I don’t want to keep you from anything.”

“Tess, I’d not offer you something I don’t mean.”

“Desert sounds good then! What do you have?”

“Some brownies left from yesterday, I think some ice cream is there too and maybe even whipped cream. So either brownie or sundae? I don't have toppings, though. Maybe some strawberries?”

“Brownie with scoop of ice cream and whipped cream topped with strawberry?” Sheepish grin overcome her.

“Okay.” Scott laughs. “Are you going with me or waiting in here?”

“Waiting.” She blushes. “If it’s Ok.”

“Though so, enjoy.”

When Scott came back 10 minutes later, he finds Tessa asleep. She looks so in peace and so adorable. He puts the plates down onto a table, grab a blanket and cover her. No way he’s gonna wake her up. He knows good enough how hard she works every single day. Once the blanket touches her shoulders, she grasp it and pull it all the way up to her chin and nuzzles into it, deep asleep.

Scott separates ice cream from the plates and put it back into freezer for later, brownies with whipped cream into a fridge. Then grabs a book and start to read on terrace. 

30 minutes in, Tessa’s phone start ringing. It doesn’t wake her up. Scott tries to wake her up softly, but a little moan is all he gets. She must be terribly exhausted, Scott think. He looks on the screen and it’s Dan’s mum. He tries to wake her once again a bit more firmly and when she doesn’t get up, he pick it up. 

Anastasia calls because they finished earlier than expected because all three kids seems tired, so she wants to know if Tessa is in the arena to pick them. Scott briefly explains situation and asks her to drop them in his place. They find out it’s on the way from adventure park anyway.

Twins are suddenly not tired anymore, running around with Leo, playing games on Xbox, all very loudly, but even that doesn’t wake Tessa up. Scott wonders how long it is since she had some solid sleep. It make him concern. She sleeps for another full hour until she wakes up at the moment Scott comes to check on her with an intention to wake her up, because It’s getting cold outside. 

“What time is it?” She stretch her boy a bit, still lying.

“Almost five.” Scott sits on the edge on the egg chair nearby her hips. 

“What?” She almost yells in horror. “Twins!”

“Don’t worry, they are here.”

“You picked them? I’m so sorry… You should wake me up.” She frowns, feeling a bit awkward.

“Dan’s mum called, I really tried to wake you up, I swear, but you slept like death. So I picked up your phone. She said they finished early and she dropped them here.” Scott smiles at her. "It wasn't a problem, it was on their way."

“Anything happened that they cut it short?

“No, kids just seemed tired. She said they were running around like crazy, so they were exhausted. Anyway, your kids catch the second breath because they were running around with Leo, who is currently sleeping, for good half an hour. Now, they are playing Olympics at Xbox.”

“So, I slept for like 2 hours?” She counts quickly.

“Yep.”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Scott.”

“It’s all fine, no worries. It was not like you were bothering me asleep, right.” Scott chuckles. “I read a book for a while, answered some emails from parents of kids we picked today, checked hockey news, prepared lunch for tomorrow.”

“And then takes care of my kids.” She continues.

“They didn’t give me much troubles either. They only ate the rest of the brownies, so you are now without desert.” He jokes. “And they might complain to you, because I find out they have their bottles of water still almost full, so I forced them drink at least half of it.” 

Tessa laughs. “They are terrible at drinking right now. I hope it’s just some period. I’m still sorry, it’s embarrassing.”

“Tess. Better tell me why you were this tired.”

“This place is magical, you were right.”

“C’mon, Tessa. You were totally off. That _has_ a reason.”

“Okay, I had some sleeping issues lately.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

“No. I don’t want to even think about it.” Tessa sigh. But she fully sits up, he opens his arm and she allows herself flush by his side. “It’s the same story as always, Denis.”

“You are on the other side of Canada. What he can do?”

“The landlord from London I had a flat from send me an e-mail saying there was a man looking for me and as I didn’t open, he damaged the door.”

“Oh God.”

“I don’t know what to do Scott, I don’t know. I’m so tired. So, so tired.”

Scott pulls her into tight hug.

“You are here, ok? All three of you are safe. It’s nasty, but you are strong. You are stronger than him and you have an incredible twins, your family who loves you and you have me. It will fade. Don’t let him let you down again, ok? That’s what he wants, and he doesn’t deserve it. Do you understand me?”

“Okay” She whispers against his chest.

“Okay?” Scott encourages her. 

“Okay!” She whispers more loudly.

“Good!” He caress her hair. “We should go inside, It’s getting cold in here and we should check on twins too. Not that I think they need it.”

“Yeah.” She wipes her tears away.

“And Scott?”

“What?”

“This thing.” She gestures around herself. “It really is the miracle. You were right. So comfy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoy this chapter and this story. Let me know in comments or give a kudos. I’d love to read your thoughts. 💕
> 
> Enjoy you’re day! You all deserve it!


	8. Ctrl + Alt + Delete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa helps on the ice. Scott reveals a secret only one person on the whole Eart know about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a fun reading!

It’s hard day for Scott. Tryout week ended some time ago and things a bit settled since then, but it didn’t take long until he’s up since 5am and sometime maybe even earlier (Tessa better doesn’t want to know) again. When Tessa comes before 8am, he’s outside, leaning against the building wall, looking up into sky, hands running through his hair. He hasn’t noticed her. Tessa contemplates for a moment if she’s gonna stop by or better let him be, but she knows if she’d pass him by now, she’d eventually come back anyway.

“Hey”

“Hi.” He smiles, but Tessa can see his mind is somewhere else.

“Bought you a coffee.”

“Thanks.”

“Tough day?”

“Tough.... I’m losing it today.” He admits.

“What happen?”

“I kicked out Kevin from the morning practice. I told him at least 5 times during the last 2 weeks that he is skating in his _old_ skates for the last time. He promises he’s gonna change them after Words. Still nothing. I’ve heard enough. And now, Patch asked me to help with Madi and Zach. I’m not working much with ice dancers, but they are struggling with one of their lifts, entry still suck, and they thought I might help. It’s still not working and I’m lacking patience. I had to excuse myself I need to make a call otherwise I’d lost it right there and it’s not their fault.

“Worn out skates got you out of track that much?”

“Tess, it’s almost half a year. He literary has to re-tie it after every single runthru, even change the laces didn’t help anymore, that bad it is. I can’t deal with his lame excuses anymore. Either he’s gonna collect himself or he can find a new team. I don’t know how many ways I had to say it until he finally do it. Should I learn Chinese or what...”

“You had all right to kick him out when he disobeyed you multiple times. As it’s dangerous, you did a right and probably only possible thing. You just seems really distracted. I’m sorry, but it’s hard to believe It’s just because of skates.”

Scott sighs and slides down against the wall, pats a place by his side as to encourage her to sit down too.

“Why don’t we go into mine or your office.” She smiles at him gently and offers him a hand to help him stand up.

“I should go back inside.” Scott looks up at her, see how she hesitates to sit down and realized it’s quite cold. He takes his hoodie off and folds it on the ground for her. She know he can’t sit there in t-shirt for a long time but does as she is asked.

“Have I ever told you how I injured my ankle?”

“No.”

“Well, I desperately wanted to perform 4F. I didn’t take a break after Words. I did some shows but mostly worked so hard even there. But I was young, training animal, it felt all good. I also hate changing skates. I used the pair I was skating in when it happened for 2 full seasons already. It was really worn out, but comfy and I was probably also a bit sentimental about it.” Tessa lifts corners of her mouth a little as he shakes head on himself. “Truth is it had not the best support already. One time, I fell and broke my ankle. It’s on the video, I didn’t see it, though. My coach said it would happen no matter about the skates. It was really bad angle. But I’d never know, you know? Maybe If I did change the skates as I was told, it could be less devastating. Or he lied and it _was_ all just fault of my stupidity.” His voice crack at his last sentence and she registers tears forming in his eyes.

“So, worn out skates are basically your Achilles heel, right?” Tessa swats their shoulders together.

Scott chuckles. “Yeah, something like that.” 

“Feel better?”

“Yeah. Thank you.” 

Tessa strokes his hand. “We should head inside. You need to put something warm on.”

“And Patch must wonder what takes me so long.”

She stands up, smiling, and pulls him up with her. “Let’s go.” 

* * *

Tessa decides to spend some time at the stands watching skaters' dynamic on the ice, how they work. It might be useful for their future sessions. It’s better to see first-hand than through someone else. She sits into the top row into the corner to stay possibly unnoticed. It’s supposed to be pairs practice, but Madi and Zach are still on the ice too. 

She carefully folds her list of paper 4 times to create 5 exact same boxes, each for one pair with addition of Madi and Zach and starts to write town notes. About temper of the team, cooperation, how they communicate, mood, the way they move, everything which cross her mind. She’s gonna make a picture of the team out of it later. She is careful about Madi and Zach though, they must be on the ice for hours now in very tough situation. She knows it from ballet. Work through the same part of the performance again and again without any effect is frustrating, desperate. She’s gonna watch them again in different setting, but this can give her a quality view of them too. She watches them for a while when idea cross her mind. She’s thinking about it unsure if she has any right to interrupt, replaying the moment few times in her mind to be sure of it. She decides to get up. Scott said she’s a team after all.

“May I?” Tessa asks Scott, who is currently leaning against the boards from inside.

“Oh sure, do you need anything T?”

“I was watching a while … and … listen, I don’t know if it’s technically possible - by rules and all … I know It’s not my job … but … well, I may have an idea how to fix it.” She manages to spill the last part all at once. _Gosh, why I’m that nervous, all he can possible say is no, nothing will happen, _Tessa thinks.

He fully turns to face her. “Bring it up.”

“Well, if Madi could switch from outside into inside edge for the last part of that entry and get her feet onto level with his, she should be able to bounce herself up a bit. Once she’ll master it, I think It’s not gonna be seen. We need Zach to position his hand a bit closer to her hip, it might be uncomfortable at first, but he will be able to lift her up more easily and faster and it should be all lot smoother in the end.”

Scott’s quiet, but she can see he’s imagining it. “It might work! Can you go to the ice with me? You’ll be able to explain it better. 

Scott’s supporting her carefully all the way toward the couple and Patch. Her sneakers are not the best shoes to wear on the ice. They work on it about 10 minutes, it’s far from perfect, they have tons of work ahead of them, but IT WORKS!! It finally works.

“You are perfect!” Scott can’t help but hug her enthusiastically. When he pulls away, he can see Patch finishing his *_look*_ but he doesn’t care.

“Perfection doesn’t exist.” Tessa brings up one of her ballet mantra. It’s coded too deep in her bones to accept the compliment.

“Oh, yeah when you are saying that, now I remember one former ballerina told me that wisdom. Excellent. You are excellent then, Tessa Virtue.” He picks her up, bridal style, and spins with her around and around toward the boards to put her back onto safe ground. Though she is dizzy and scared they are on the ice, she’s laughing hard. There’s something on it, him holding her in his arms, spinning her and grinning like a little boy.

He puts her down and Tessa is holding his arms for support a bit longer than strictly necessary for her to maintain balance. She loosen her grip on him only when she looks up and meet his eyes. She shivers a bit under his gaze.

“Thank you, Tess. You really are a gift for me. I mean, for the academy.”

She smiles.

* * *

Tessa has a hard time to concentrate. Shortly after she got back into her office, an idea crossed her mind and she can’t push it away as much as she tries. It might be good, but it might turn into huge painful disaster without an easy way back. She know It’s not a good idea, she has no right to do so, yet there she is, in front of Scott’s office door.

“Hi.”

“Hi, Tess. Nice to see you. Do you need something or just, wandering around again?” Scott grins at her.

“Actually, I do. I … feel free to say no ok?”

“Do you want to ask me to raise your salary or more dance lessons or be part of the choreo team or … “ 

He tries to help her but Tessa cuts him short. “No. Or not for now at least. Do you have that video of your fall in which you broke your ankle?”

“Oh, I ... do?”

“Can you show me?”

“Um… yeah sure. If you want that.” 

“Please.”

He starts tapping something on his laptop, she can see his tension rising and is considering to back out of it, but then he apparently finds the right file. She suspect he’s knew exactly where it is right away but needed some extra time to breath. He wants to hand his laptop to her but once he lift it he realizes it’s plugged into charger. She used that moment and quickly heads behind his table where he’s currently sitting. “No, no, let it plugged.” She position herself behind him. 

Scott starts getting up to leave his position for her, but she puts hand around his chest from behind, grabs his shoulder and reach for play button. 

“What are you... TESSA!” He practically yells, tries to get out of her hold, but once it starts playing, he stills. Looking into screen without blinking. Once it’s over he push the replay immediately. Heavy tears start rolling over his cheeks. Once it comes to the end once again, Tessa closes the laptop and start slowly rubbing his shoulder where her hand was previously resting and drops her head onto his other shoulder, hoping he will find comfort in it. His eyes don’t move for a long time, before he pushes her, somehow even in this moment gently, away and stands up. Tessa lets him go, trying to breath herself. If he’d say the world, yell or whatever, she could deal with it, but deal with silence is hard. The hardest.

He clenches his fist and fall against the wall, press his right forearm and forehead against it. Knuckles of both his hands are completely white from intensity with which he’s clenching it. Tessa in afraid the variant with disaster is happening. 

Scott turns over and slides down against the wall, band his knees. His head falls back. Tears from his eyes are running in intensity of the river, without any sound. Tessa slowly approaches him, paying attention to his reaction, prepared to stop if necessary. He doesn’t react, so she bit by bit sits by his side. She takes his hand closer to her and gently tries open his fist. He lets her to do so, tentatively, and she intertwines their fingers together, hoping he will not be squeezing that tight and blood will make a comeback into his fingers. She reaches her other hand against his jaw and very tenderly rubs her fingers over clenched spot. As it relaxes under her touch a bit, she takes a breath, knowing what she is going to do is gonna be another painful blow, but she has to give him a chance for closure when he comes this far. She must finish it now. She whispers so quietly, but for him it feels like she’s still almost screaming “Was it fault of skates, or not?”.

He shakes his head “no” and starts crying loudly, his whole upper bod is juddering strongly. She wraps herself around him as best as their intertwined hands he’s not willing to let go and wall allow and starts whispering him how sorry she is both for what she did and what happened years ago and how he can let it go, after more than decade forgive himself. 

She has no idea how much time passed by, it’s probably minutes, but it could be as well hours until his tension finally starts easing away. She pulls away to look at him and as their eyes met, none of them was able to move away. It’s for the second time today something twists in her under his gaze. Tessa would swear he tilt his head a bit. Scott reaches out and takes a small wisp of her hair which got catch in her mouth and tucks it behind her ear. He stays looking at her lips for a moment until his head falls back against the wall. Tessa can feel his fist tighten a bit again. She’s pretty confident he wanted to kiss her and she has no idea how she feels about it. She just knows well enough if he did, she’d not turn away.

“Do you have something in here? I think a shot might help right now.” She offers, hoping to ease not just his original tension. Scott nods and stands up. He pulls two glasses and a bottle of whiskey out of his table cabinet. Tessa wants to stop him, she has a car in front of the arena, but she’ll figure what to do later. 

“It’s like a scene from Suits expect we don’t have a view to the whole New York City.”

“Yeah expect Harvey is not a crier. Seriously Tessa, how much you watch that series?” Scott chuckles in amusement, hands her her glass and sinks into sofa. 

“Why do you think you are Harvey? I can be Harvey too!”

“Cause I’m certainly not Jessica” He gestures toward his body. “I mean she’s a badass, but … And I wish I do but I don’t have Mike’s brain.”

“Why Harvey then?” 

“Good hair, cute smile, funny…” 

“You have quite interesting observation abilities in regard to men I see…”

“Do you wanna tell me you don’t agree?” He raises his eyebrow.

“About Harvey or you?” She does her best to match his eyebrow.

“You know what, I better don’t wanna know” He jokes, clinks their glasses together and motion her to drink before he gulps half of the glass himself. She knows It’s not the end of hard feelings, but at least he got distracted.

“I did it again.” He states out of sudden.

“Did what?”

“Quad Flip. At the Olympic. I was supposed to open with 4T, but something possessed me and I changed the plan. I did that Toe later on place of Triple Flip. It’s most likely why I won. Charlie would have one quad advantage in free and beat me in total otherwise. I didn’t know at the time, though.”

She is not sure what to say and she says that out loud. 

“No one knows that. Expect my coach, obviously. He even went out there and told the reporters we changed the plan when he was asked. I’d probably kill my athlete if he did that Tess. He didn’t even know I’m able to land it. Yet he didn’t say a word to me.”

“He didn’t know?”

“No. I went every day early for the practice, earlier than anyone and practice it alone. First time I didn’t planned it. I just happen to be there earlier, I couldn’t sleep that day. Something in my mind made me try it and I land it. I fell the second time, but I knew it’s still possible since then. I didn’t told him I’m practicing it because he said if I still want to go all the way we are not going for 4F anymore. I was planning to tell him at some point but it was not consistent enough, so I never did. I didn’t plan to jump it, yet I did.”

“It was worth it.” She shrugs and squeeze his tight.

“It worked out Tess. But it doesn’t change how fuck up it was. I was barely able to get through a program, yet I added another quad let alone the jump which was practically my career ender.” He subconsciously lift his leg up onto sofa and squeeze both hands around his ankle. “I totally betrayed my coach.”

“You did mistake with practicing that jump secretly, you should have told your coach. But about including it? You didn’t come there to purposely disobey your coach, you didn’t plan it, did you? That jump was in your mind both because of your injury and practicing it. Once it crossed your mind you did it. Skater’s brain is trained to work under pressure, react during the program immediately. There is no place to hesitate. You didn’t fuck up during program. And after all Scott, it was your risk.”

“Still.”

“What exactly are you regretting?”

“Just imagine some athlete did this to me. I should have told him.”

“If you’d told him, would you add it into your program in advance?”

“No. It didn’t have good enough success rate.”

“She squeezes shin of the leg he’s still clutching and rubs his back softly. “See. And it won you the Olympic. Olympic champs’ stories are never easy, are they? You should forgive yourself. It’s time.”

He reach for his glass and gulps the rest of the liquor. “Why you did this?”

“Because you were so beating yourself when we spoke about it earlier. I thought it might give you the closure.”

Scott stands up and pour both of them another shot, this time smaller, aware as much as he can get drunk, Tessa has to go home and take care of two kids. “What if I’d find out it was fault of my skates.”

“Could you let it go without knowing the true?”

“I pretended so for quite a while.”

“Can you now?”

“I need to speak with my coach.”

“To apologize?”

“No. Well, Yes. But I’m meeting him at least 3 times a year and I apologize every single time. For all 9 years. I know he’s been waiting for me to watch this video. But he never pushed me, though.” He raises his eyebrow at her once again.

“I’m sorry.”

“No, thank you. I’d wait for another decade or maybe more. I opened it a few times, never find a strength to press play. Thank you, Tess. But never make me watch it again.”

Tessa stands up and heads toward his table.

“Where are you going?”

She grabs his laptop and head back. “What are you … I said …”

“You can delete it now.” 

Scott stares at her, as if waiting for any push. She opens it for him, motion to add a password. He uses his fingerprint and looks at her again, locks his left hand with hers, then press replay. Tessa has not been expecting this, but his grip tighten just a little bit. When it ends, he closes his eyes and opens them again. Closes the video, marks it, stop breathing and push ctrl+alt+delete. Once it asks if he really wants to delete it, he stops for a second and confirms it. It’s when it disappears, he starts breathing again. Tears rolling out of his eyes, he stays looking at the spot where the icon of the video was for a while before turning back to Tessa. Small smile appears on his lips.

“You are free.” She whispers and relieve overcomes her own body.

Scott chuckles and squeezes their join hands. “Yeah, I’m free.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. As always, let me know your thoughts.
> 
> I have to admitt as much as I love this story and I really love writting it, I'm struggling a bit with a feeling I'm not sure how much people appreciate it now. For me, nothing really change, it's all just AU, fun for all wonderful people who met here and it would be such a pitty if it has to retire too, but still, more than not it makes me questioning it. I don't wanna make people feel bad. 
> 
> Have a nice 2nd Advent Sunday! Love 💕


	9. I can’t

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa has a problem. She is reminiscing. And dancing with Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter.

Tessa has a problem. 

And that problem is Scott. Well, the problem is _not exactly_ Scott, It’s her. But is it her fault he looks so damn good? Either way, maybe It’s not all that her fault but it’s certainly only her own problem.

Of course she noticed he’s an attractive guy right away, well, maybe not right away as she was all ashamed and hurried to apologize for coming late to pick her kids, but definifelly on second sight. We are talking about Scott Moir, every woman in North America and probably not only there know he is attractive. She remembers well how back in University one of her friends sweared in all seriousness despite she is lesbian, he is the men she is willing to jump on the other side of the river for. Only back then he looked much more boyish in his black skating pants and white loose shirt. Since then he gain a lot of muscles and charisma other men would be willing to kill for. She’s been knew he is attractive guy, but she’s never though she’s gonna be _attracted_ _into him_. And that’s the problem. That’s not her thing to do. Even bigger issue is that despite she is mostly oblivious about men flirting with her, she is certain he is attracted into her as well. It’s not fair. She needs to get things back under her full control asap and that means less intense contact with him. For now. 

Yet there she is, standing in front of Scott’s office without any real reason aside the fact she does not see him yet this morning, wondering when exactly or how he developed a habit of kissing her cheek every day at the morning when they meet for the first time for a day. She knocks on his door once, two times and when he doesn’t answer, she reach for the handle and quite impolitely tries open it. _What if something has happened to him? _But it’s lockedq, he is not there. He is not supposed to have a practice, she memorized his schedule. _Accidentally, ok? That’s just how her brain works. _But she goes check the ring anyway, maybe someone asked him for help? But when she comes, no sign of him there. 

Maybe that’s a good thing, Tessa is telling herself once she is back in her office. She is trying to dig deep into analysis of one of their junior pairs. They qualified for Grand Prix Final at their second GP in Poland, but they messed all the throw jumps there and since their return she’s not landed even one. They switched for doubles instead of triples, but she’s falling mostly even that. They are thriving in every other competent, their solo jumps are fantastic, his throwing technique seems correct and she rotates well, but she mess it up once she is supposed to land it every single time. They settled it must be mental block issue, but none of them has an idea what happened. It’s an interesting case for her as a psychologist and well, thanks to dancer part in her, she knows exactly how they feel, she wants to help them but she really can’t get into it today, she can’t concentrate.

Her eyes are constantly searching for a polaroid photo on her desk. Picture of twins and her and Scott from the last weekend when they went fly a kite. She turns it upside down so it’s facing table, but it takes like 5 minutes until she turns it back. She takes it into her hand and start smiling subconsciously, then frowns a little on memory how tired Scott was despite grinning wide. 

She recalls how she texted him something after 1:30am. It was the day she made him watch that video picturing his injury. Technically, the day after, but still the same Friday night. When they parted their ways, she was a bit worried. He pretended to be all cool but didn’t fool her, she knew he is not all that good, she would ask him to come over with her and they can talk or hit to movie once Matt and El fall asleep, but she could tell he wanted to be alone. When she ended a little longer than planned her FaceTime with Jordan, she saw he is on-line, so she send him a message, thinking he maybe just forgot to turn his data off. He text back in a minute, informing her he found out Charlie (Charlie White, his main rival, silver medalist from Vancouver and champion from Sochi) is in the city, so they hit some drinks together and he’s currently heading home. _Isn’t it just game of the fate? The day he came close to closure of one chapter, he went for celebrate/mourning bar crawl with his rival. _Based on his slow tapping and not the most sophisticated vocab, she figured it was quite a good night. He was not completely drunk though. He asked if they’d like to go fly a kite the next day and she agreed, based on his physical shape insisted they are picking him. Without any further comment. 

It was a fantastic day. They went late morning, Tessa prepared toasted sandwiches and (bought) cookies, made a lot of coffee for Scott, and herself if someone ask for her honesty, and cocoa for twins. Later, they opened trunk of her SUV, twins sit inside, food spread on the floor in front of them and Tessa and Scott sit on the camping chairs Scott miraculously packed with their feet propped on the edge of the trunk.

Scott teached twins how to get their kite into the air first, and then helped her. Turned out Tessa is clumsy and flying a kite is not really her natural thing and she needed quite solid assistance most of the time. And _maybe_, just maybe she needed some extra help out of the reason she simply enjoyed his attention. She is imagining how he was standing pressed against her back, helping her holding it properly and once their kite was secured in the air, she looked up over her shoulder to face him and smile, he smiled back, her eyes were glassy and Tessa knows if it was not for the kids around, he’d kiss her right there once again. Instead, he at least wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She turned her head toward his shoulder for a moment a breathed him in. She knows with certainty he did completely the same. It has never happen before. They hugged many time, it was always satisfying and calming, but never like that.

Tessa knows this can’t happen, she is determined this will not happen, it’s not her thing anymore. She can’t. Yet she desperately wish he did kiss her. She is aware she is playing with fire and she knows it’s not fair. It’s not fair toward him. She should tell him, she the hell knows, but how. She is frustrated. And the most frustrated she is about the fact that he is nowhere to be seen.

When her hand starts itching to grab her phone, she better decide to go into studio to dance. She is not willing to risk sending him some stupid sappy text asking him where he is and sounding desperate. She throws matching gray pair of leggings and crop top on, checks the system just to make sure there really is not a practice running at the moment and heads out of her office.

She is lost in her thoughts so she doesn’t even realizes that it’s open when she tries to unlock the door, once it falls open she just heads in, stop only when she sees Scott and another men, which she assumes must be Samuel Chouinard, she’s never seen the man before in here but Scott mentioned he is coming to fix and add some details into seniors’ choreos before GP season, in front of her.

“Oh, here you are.” Is the first thing her stupid brain spits out.

“You were … looking for me?” He raises eyebrow in half apologetic half curious way.

“Um, no?” _That sounds more like a question._ “I … I just stopped at your office earlier to say hi, It’s nothing. I’m sorry I didn’t know anyone is here. I leave you in here now guys.” 

“Wait.” Scott quickly catches her and grabs her forearm gently. “Hi Tess.” She realizes at the moment she did not greet them and blushes. “You come here to dance, we are not exactly doing ballet, but if you are fine with some hip-hop, you can join us. We don’t mind, right Sam?” Scott turns toward the men in question, who is currently looking toward the only possible wall so his face will not be catched in the mirror and Scott just knows he is covering his amused grin. 

“Oh ... no, of course not. What we can have against a pretty woman joining us, two old guys, for the dance.” Sam shots a look toward Scott over the word “pretty”.

“Tess this is Sam. Sam this is-”

“Hi. Sam.” Sam offers her his hand. “You must be that mental prep coach slash ballerina.”

“Tessa. Yeah that’s probably me.” She looks toward Scott, surprised he spoke about her, wondering what he said.

“In that case welcome to join us, you pretty amazed my friend here, that’s rare, you must be a miracle.” Sam a bit mocks Scott. Nothing is better than real friends, right?

“I’m afraid he is exaggerating. I’m far from perfect.”

“Perfection doesn’t exist.” Scott signs in total whisper that Sam doesn’t catch it. He asks what it was but Scott just waves it away. Tessa catches it thought, doesn’t let him to know but smiles for herself.

“All right guys, small talk ended, let’s dance.” Sam calls and positiones Scott and Tessa side by side so he is standing in front of them.

Sam starts showing them steps to the songs from The Weekend but Tessa can’t recall the name. Nevermind, it’s fun. And it’s surprisingly hard. She’s never danced like that before. She is also genuinely surprised by Scott’s skills. Of course, he is the Olympic champion, she knows he has basics of ballet (and she would love to see that), she saw some of his routines and knows well he was always known for his unmatchable technical skills and superior musicality, but seeing it in front of her? She is ashamed for that, but she thought he just worked hard enough to mastered his programs, in no way she imagined he, or any other figure skater, would have that huge natural musicality. He is sometime messing Sam’s steps, she can remember it right away, but overall he is better than she is. Of course, he probably did hip-hop before, it’s not new for him the way it is for her, but the ability with which he is able to find every beat of the music and match it? At one point, they were just jumping around and dancing like crazy and yet he was matching every beat. It’s incredible. 

“I have an idea guys.” Sam calls during their water break.

“How to kill us? You already did that. I really _am _the old guy, Sammy.” Scott jokes, but not really.

Sam chuckles. “You just should dance more buddy.” He patts Scott’s chest. “Which I have a solution for.” Sam makes an important look. “No, seriously, would you still like to do off ice dance for academy’s christmas show?”

“Yeah, but you said it’s not such a good idea, people want to see me skate, which I have to inadvertently agree with.”

“That’s still true, you should skate. But if your ankle allows two stuffs, you could do off-ice dance together.”

“What?!” Tessa says in shock.

“You two, on the stage, hip-hop. I have something in mind already. Something a bit like battle slash teasing each other, side by wide parts, some pair parts including some light lifting if Scotty here is willing to add some extra gym time.” He raises his eyebrow in questing, pretending to doubt his friend’s strength. Truth is Scott would be sore, but not because of lack of muscles, just from unusual movement. Tessa is tinny and he has never had bigger muscles. He is now using either run or gym time to deal with problems or just clean his head and lose some power.

“That’s not a good idea.” Tessa claims in total seriousness.

“Why?” Scott asks.

“I’m totally stiff, like a wooden brick.” Tessa imitates her own moves, exaggerated that much that both Scott and Sam burst in laughter. 

“See. I can’t do this in front of people!” 

“Tess, your dancing is totally fine.” Scott swats her shoulders by his.

“Yeah, and you look great together. It’s gonna be fun.”

“It _is_ fun, dancing here with you guys, not on the stage in front of people.”

“C’mon Tess, It’s not a commitment now, give it a try. Let’s see what Sam have for us and then we can practice a bit and decide. And I don’t have to lift you if you don’t trust me enough for that.”

Tessa sighs. “Okay. But you should be aware that practice with ballerina means you are working out every free second to make it perfect no matter how exhausted you are, as long as you can stand up you can dance. And Yes Scott, I know perfection doesn’t exist. So, are you in?”

“Every free second with you? Yeah I can survive that.” He teases her. 

“Okay, show us the basics.” Tessa just know this is totally terrible idea. She knows that, every functional brain cell in her body is screaming loudly telling her to refuse it, but she agrees anyway.

She is all sweaty and once Sam makes them do some pair moves, she is not sure if her crop top outfit was the best or the worse choice. He picked a song 4 minutes for them. Yes, that one from Madonna and Justin Timberlake. And again yes, sexual tension is there. It’s hot and Scott’s hands on her barre waist are doing interesting things to her. She makes a mental note to never wear gray outfit in front of him ever again. She’s afraid it will make wet patches between her legs, because that’s exactly what she feels like. Gosh, this was really the capital mistake of hers. How could she agreed? Did she really just agreed to spend every minute of their common free time actively flirting with each other? 

The only good thing in this is the fact that she is not alone. His pants are maybe kind to him and not let it show, but thanks to Sam’s generous choreography, she had an opportunity to be press tightly against him. She is not making any comments or hints about it, it’s not the first time something like that happen to her after all, and definitely not the worst one. She remembers a situations when her dance partners really had full hard on, and some were not even subtle about it, grinding their hips against her and almost expecting she will help them loose behind the scene. Those are idiots though. It’s normal thing, some moves really include a lot of friction and it can happen despite all effort. Class is behave around it the subliest way possible, try to not make the other uncomfortable more than necessary. It’s not pleasant for either side. After all, she has the exact same problem, maybe worse if she is honest, she, as a woman, is just lucky enough it’s not seen. Her niples could talk otherwise though. They are hard, it’s seen and it’s definitely not from cold. Important to add that Scott noticed, but decide not stare at her or make any comments as well. 

Eventually, she really has a good time. She is enjoying it and despite she is anxious about that part, she is really looking forward in case they will decide to perform it. It’s a while and that feeling of adrenaline right before the performance is like nothing else.

“Ok guys, I have to go, I have a lunch in half an hour. I will be back for afternoon practice on the ice, Scott. Thanks for the practice, it was fun, with both of you. Really. Would you mind Tessa if I post a video on my Instagram? I always post with Scott, but I better ask for your permission too.”

Tessa is frowning and before she manages to say anything, Sam continues. “I don’t have to, it’s fine, don’t worry. I didn’t say anything.”

Scott laughs. “She is just frowning because you called her Tessa. Am I right?” She nods. “Yeah, Scott informed me recently I’m doing it subconsciously. Post whatever you want, just check twice if I don’t look too bad.” 

“For sure! You will look like rockstar you are. No worries, Tess?” Sam tries tentatively the nickname.

“Tess is fine. Thank you.” She smiles.

“Good. Take care Tess. See you soon. Make this ass move while I’m not here.” He motion toward Scott, who put his hand over his heart pretending to be hurt. “Lord knows he needs it.”

“Oh, I don’t think any women in North America is doubting his ass, trust me.” _Fuck, that should stay in her mouth._ Sam laughs and waves them goodbye.

“It was fun. Thank you, T.”

“I know right. Thanks for letting me join you.”

He comes suspiciously close to her. She’s never had a problem with him entering her personal space, it’s not a problem even now, problem is in her. And she can’t let this happen. “I has to hurry up too. I have an appointment with Anabel and Jeff and has to go into shower otherwise they would be eager to leave even sooner than normally.” She steps back a bit to make their distance bigger. _Gosh, how much she hates that, but she has to, she is reminding herself of that again and again. It’s right thing to do. _“I’m so gross.”

“You are no way gross. It’s kind of hot, actually. I wish I would look as good as you while sweaty.” He tugs at his soaked shirt which is sticking at his chest. 

“You have no idea how you look.” She spits right away and immediately regrets it. How is she supposed to handle their regular common practices? Just the two of them, without Sam? Maybe she could invite Mel? But no, that would be weird for all of them. “Hurry up. I know you have a practice soon too.”

She is right. Scott grabs his bottle, his towel already hanging over his shoulder, but stops her from leaving by reaching for her forearm. _No, no, no, stop it, _Tessa thinks. As she jerks a little under his touch, he loosen his grip a bit confused, but assumes he just startled her. He takes a breath to maintain his courage and she desperately wish he asks something else than she think he is about to do. “Tess, would you like to go to dinner with me? I know Ms. Belwood has her bingo at Friday, so maybe Saturday?” _And here it is._

Tessa shut her eyes for a moment. It hurts. “I wish. I wish I could Scott. You have no idea how much. But I can’t.”

“You can’t at Saturday? We can go tomorrow or Sunday or the next week, it doesn’t matter.” He smiles with such a hope at her and she wish he didn’t. 

“It’s not about Saturday, I can’t go to dinner with you.”

“What?” He looks totally puzzled and she thinks her heart just broken for him.

“I’m not dating.”

“Didn’t you just said you wish?” Hurt in his eyes is forming tears in her own and she is trying her hardest not to let them fall.

“I can’t.”

“Okay.” He whispers, looking down before he looks back into her eyes with an intensity once again and she hopes he can see all her pain mirroring in there. She hopes he can read how much she really wish she could. How sorry she is and just how much she likes him. First tear starts to roll over her cheek and she notices he is on the verge to reach for her and wipe it away, but she nods at him not to, so he turns over.

She whispers quite “I’m sorry”. Scott looks over at her, smiles, but it’s not reaching his eyes, it’s the most sad smile she’s seen him wear, maybe the most sad smile she’s ever seen, and leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry, ok?
> 
> Thank you all for reading. It means a lot to me. As always, leave me your feelings there. You have no idea what your kudos or comments means to me, knowing there is someone, even one person, who actually have a good time reading my stories and I maybe make your day a bit better. 
> 
> Have a lovely day! 💕


	10. You are both adults

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa is not dealing well with current situation. Things only escalates when she get sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun!

Tessa is sitting in the parking lot in front of the arena, not feeling very well. 

She is trying to collect all confidence she can find. She is scheduled to attend Scott’s practice this morning in order to help with some choreo stuff. She was excited, but after yesterday's events, she is afraid what it will look like. Of course, Scott is a pro, he will not be giving her purposely hard times there and making heavy atmosphere for the skaters, but does she want him to be all pro around her?

She wants to be his friend the way she was just yesterday, sharing, hanging out occasionally. _Ok, fine, maybe it was not exactly a definition of the occasionally, but she’s trying to make a point here. _She wants him in her life in meaningful way, but she knows she can’t ask for that, not right now. It’s not fair. She’s been known a while things are getting out of strictly friendly zone and she only deepened his idea many times. She should made it clear right away, but she went along instead. She knows he’s gonna be unsure and nervous as well and she has no right to come in there as a complete mess. It was her decisions, not his. But still, it’s hard.

She stops in her office briefly and heads toward the ice. Scott is already there. Of course he is, she’s late. Tessa is never late but today nothing goes the right way. She is not even surprised anymore.

Eliza refused to wake up, Matt spilled his orange juice all over the floor and himself, again. It’s like he is 3 year old again. Tessa is seriously considering giving him all drinks only in those bottles preventing spilling for toddlers. She was struggling with breakfast, decided to grab something later in the end and because they leaved late, she didn’t have enough time to stop for coffee. Still, she was not supposed to be late. She was leaving her car with enough spare time, but she had to unexpectedly visite bathroom because her stomach refused to cooperate. Her anxiety is apparently on higher level than she thought. _All because of relationship not even real relationship? She feels entirely stupid._

“Hi.” Tessa says quietly once she approaches him.

“Hey.” Scott hands her a cup of coffee.

“You bought me the coffee?”

“It was my turn.” He shrugs. They’ve been making turns since that day of Matt’s skate. “Are you going to ask me what you did to deserve a coffee again?” 

“I just … wasn’t expecting it.” She says carefully, attempting to look calm, but her voice tone and face betrays her and it almost (mostly if she can tell) sound like she holds it against him.

“Listen Tessa, I like you, you don’t wanna date me and I respect that. It’s fine. I’d like to think I’m mature man and I’m not gonna fire you or anything because you don’t feel the same way. See, I didn’t give it a thought. I just stopped in the Starbucks, it was my turn so I ordered two coffees. I’ve never brought you a coffee before with any side intentions expect maybe make you a bit better morning and I know now it probably should, but it honestly didn’t cross my mind until now at all. I’m sorry, ok? I can stop.” He doesn’t sound mad or super defensive, maybe a bit frustrated if anything. If she’d not know him better, she wouldn’t even say it’s cold. 

Tessa tentatively puts her palm on his forearm he let resting against the boards. He lets her but continues looking on the ice. She supposes he doesn’t really appreciate it right now and lets go, but not before giving him a little squeeze. “We can continue with coffees. I’d like to.” Tessa hopes to sound light headed and encouraging. She takes the lid off of the cup to check which coffee he picked for today and jerks. Not because of coffee but Scott’s sudden voice.

“It’s americano. I didn’t sleep well so I went for plain dark coffee. If you want milk, stop at the reception. Ms. Eaton sure has some cream in there.” _How’s that possible? _She’s pretty confident he wasn’t looking at her. He’s been looking on the ice since the middle of his monolog and his eyes didn’t leave it ever since. 

“It’s fine. Thank you.” It’s true. Not just because she better should be polite at the moment, her stomach is not really in shape for milk right now either. 

“Maybe you should start drinking it, cause you … don’t look _exactly_ fresh.”

“What a way to say the women she look terrible.”

Scott chuckles a bit and despite it’s on her account, it makes her a little pleased. “I’d not say that…” He prolongs that “at” and jumps onto the ice with a smirk. 

* * *

“Are you ok?” Scott catches her last minute as Tessa lost her balance staying at the boards.

“Yep. I just didn’t sleep well today.” Tessa wonders if he will connect it with his own lack of sleep presumably because of their yesterday’s sad encounter or not.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah absolutely, once I finish this coffee, I’ll be ready for marathon, don’t worry.” 

She can’t help it but rubs her temples and scrunches her eyes closed to keep out the lights for a second minutes later when she thinks Scott’s not watching. Expect he does see her, he keeps an eye on her for a while and when she squeezes the boards and leans into it with eyes closed again, it’s enough. 

“You are not ok.” It’s not an accusation, it’s a statement.

“I’m perfectly fine, ok? Can you stop it now?” She sounds more edgy than she intends to.

“Tessa, half an hour ago you were pale, now you are greenish. I prevented your fall just few minutes ago, don’t tell me you are not clutching boards because you are dizzy, and I saw you using the wall in the hallway for support earlier. Do you really wanna pretend you are just lacking sleep?”

“Fine. I might have a bit of sickness, but you are overdramatizing.”

“I might be overdramatizing, but you are going home.”

“I have a work here.”

“I know and I’m sending you home, Tessa.”

“Are you seriously kicking me out after what you said not even a hour ago you are not gonna fire me for your hurt feelings?”

“I’m not firing you, I’m sending you home.”

“Difference? If I was Patch or Jeff or Melanie or anyone else, you would not say a word. You just can’t stand me being here!”

“You have to be kidding me right now!”

Tessa looks down. Fire from her body completely left her and is replaced by crushing cold instead. She knows she fucked up. She’s knew the moment it leaves her mouths. How only they could go from high to complete low in less than 24 hours? Yesterday, he would put his arms around her reassuringly and take her home. Today, she is yelling at him, making him poor and yet the only person behaving here like an idiot is her. He did nothing wrong. She really is feeling bad, she is completely useless here. He is right. And she hates that he is right. She hates he brought her the coffee, she’d feel better if he wasn’t nice. She hates he is looking good even with dark bags under his eyes and she hates he has them because of her. She hates he is standing that close she can smell his aftershave and she hate even more when she can’t. She just want to melt into his arms and forget the world and she hate that too. She hates everything. She just hate and if you are asking, she hates that too. 

She lose her balance again and he's there in her rescue. “Tess, listen, I know you are upset, but you really need to go home and straight into bed. I have to be here but I’m gonna send Patch with you. He will take your car and then Ubered back, ok? Text me at the evening if you are feeling better or you are staying at home the rest of the week. Or … text if you’d need anything. I can stop by and bring you something or so.”

Tessa just nods, avoiding his eyes. She doesn’t want to see what is mirroring in them, no matter if it’s sympathy or anger or hurt. It hurts her all the same. She doesn’t have the power to protest anymore either. She does as she is told, ashamed of herself. Not only she is irrational, she is also irresponsible, as if forgetting she has two small kids to take care of. She should never let this happen.

* * *

_“Good afternoon Scott, this is Kate Virtue, please call me as soon as you hear this.”_

Scott forgot his phone at home when he went for an afternoon walk with Leo. When he came back, he found three missed calls within 10 minutes and voice message from around the same time accompanied with bunch of calls a little later.

Kate’s voice is full of something, probably worries, anger, tiredness? Was Tessa that upset from their argument that her mum is calling him? But what did he really do that wrong? Ask her for dinner? Send her home while she was obviously sick? Moreover, Tessa has never seemed to him to be the “telling mum everything” person and from his one encounter with Kate back in June, he doesn’t think she is the type of mum who is sticking her fingers into her daughter’s personal life either. What she on earth can be up to?

Scott press the call button and wait, a bit anxiously. 

She answers on the first ring. “Hi, Scott. Finally.”

“Um, sorry Ms. Virtue, I was out with my dog and forgot my phone at home.”

“Can you stop at Tessa’s please? She -” Kate starts right away, and Scott interrupts her.

“Ms. Virtue, I’m sorry but I don’t think that’s a very good idea. I’m afraid I’m the last person she wanna see today.”

“Scott, honestly, I don’t care what you two did to each other. You are both adults. My two 7 years old grandkids are at home alone with their mum laying probably somewhere on the floor with very bad migraine. This happened 5 years ago for the last time and she was totally off back then. Jordan is currently trying to calm twins down over the phone, but they saw her throwing up until she managed to kick them out of the bathroom. She send me an urgent text to come over including a line of not calling you, Jordan is coming, but by the very first flight possible it’s still 7am. You sure agree they can’t stay there alone until then. I tried their babysitter first, but she is out of the town, Scott.”

“Ok, I’m on the way. Tell me what I’m supposed to do. I’ll handle the twins but what works with her migraines. Shouldn’t I better take her to the ER?”

Kate instructs him what to do and definitely not to do, introduces him into the movies and the games with the most soothing effect on twins and Scott thinks he is prepared for the absolute worse, but nothing could prepare him for what he sees once the doors are open. Both Eliza and Matt has eyes red and swollen from crying, they can barely talk, and Tessa is nowhere to be seen.

“Hey, hey. Shhh. I’m here, okay?” Scott kneels down to be at their eye level and pulls them into hug. Rubbing their back, he continues to speak. “It’s gonna be all good. Tell me where your mum is.”

“- bathroom.” Eliza says loudly enough only the last part of the sentence. “On the floor.” Adds Matt totally terrified. _Shit. Kate’s prediction was right. _He needs to check on her, but possibly not with them.

“Okay. I need you to be brave now. I’m gonna go check on her, and I need you to go into your room with Leo and closed the door and stay there until I come to get you. He would be running around me and disturb otherwise. Can you do that?”

They nod. Thank God for his dog who he brought with him only somehow by accident in a hurry, now.

Scott knocks on the door and when Tessa doesn’t answer, he slowly opens the room. Relieved she let it unlocked. “Tess?” He softly calls for her as he peaks in. She is sitting on the floor near toilet, looking ten times worse than she was at the morning. Significantly worse than he was expecting. He suddenly feels guilt in his stomach that he didn’t check on her right away. He did send her text asking if everything is ok and didn’t get an answer, but he just supposed she doesn’t wanna talk with him, not that he would find her on the floor. Maybe he should know. Maybe he should predict she will not ask for help despite he told her to do so.

“Scott? You? I-” The rest of her sentence is lost in another attempt of throwing up, but she has anything left in her stomach.

“Yep, it’s me. Disappointed?” He tries to joke and kneels down beside her, wipes her hair out of her face and rubs her shoulder. “We should get you out of there into the bed.”

“I can’t … walk.” She says slowly. Voice full of shame and desperateness.

“It’s ok. I get you. Don’t worry.” Scott notices she has dirty hair and shirt, so he stands up, reaches for towel and wets its corner. Tessa is trying to follow his movements, but It’s too painful to do so. “I’m gonna clean a bit those few messy strands of hair first, is that ok?” He carefully not to tug on her skull shows her a dirty ends of her hair which fell out from her ponytail and she winces.

“Hair done.” Scott whispers a moment later and moves the towel toward her shirt.

“Take it off.” Scott doesn’t really understand what she wants to do until she starts tugging on the hem of her shirt and grimaces as her head hurt more on her attempt to move. “Please?”

Scott does as he is told only to realizes Tessa doesn’t have any bra on, which she probably didn’t recall herself if move of her knees closer to her chest is any indication. Scott immediately took his own jumper and t-shirt off and she frowns at him. He chuckles, wondering what’s going on in her mind, and helps her into his tee. To his credit, his eyes never leave her face. “Good. Let’s go.”

Scott helps her up, leads her toward the sink so she can rinse her mouths and then lift her up and takes her into her bedroom. He draws the curtains and sits by her side. “Do you want me find you pajamas or something?”

“No, this is good.”

“I believe that, yeah. It’s my favorite shirt.” He smirks a little. 

“Oh. Sorry. You need it back, of course you do. Right.” Tessa already forgets she’s in his shirt. Her brain is like a jelly and too painful to work. But now when she is aware of it again realizes it feels too good to let it go and only involuntarily starts tugging it up.

Scott stops her with shirt already halfway up. “I was joking. I’m fine with this pullover. You’ll give it back to me later. Go to sleep, okay? I’ll come back with glass of water and trash can just in case in a minute and then I’m gonna take care of Eliza and Matt until your sister will come at the morning. Don’t worry, we got them. You just sleep. Good night, Tess.” He squeezes her leg somewhere around her calf over the covers.

“Scott?” Tessa whispers once he gets up.

“Yes, T?”

“Thank you.”

He smiled at her. Scott smiled at her. It was not a pity smile. Maybe a bit worried, but warm one. Despite she refused him, despite her morning escapade and despite she is absolutely positively convinced she looks totally gross even to herself. He still smiled at her. She is tired, in pain and in desperate need of asleep, but her mind start to wonder, and tears starts forming in the corners of her eyes. 

She pretends to be asleep when Scott comes back with the water and the trash can exactly how he promised. Before he leaves, he adjust her covers and put something by her side. Once he closes the door, she opens her eyes and sees Matt’s zebra pillow. He ultimately loves that thing. While Eliza is currently torn between owls and unicorns, Matt’s favorite are zebras as long as she remembers, which means forever. He is fascinated by them because _“no one knows if they are black or white”_ and no argument otherwise is accepted. He spent good amount of his *why* period asking about them. Until he learnt how to read himself, he used to climb into Tessa’s bad at the morning, taking advantage of getting up sooner than El, and making her read him from encyclopedias, mostly only parts about zebras. Unfortunately, toy stores don’t share his animal love and buy a zebra-like stuff which can be used as a soft sleeping buddy was impossible and he was crushed until one of Kate’s friends made him this thing 2 years ago. It’s almost sacred and the only other persons who are allowed to touch it are Eliza and her, both only under his watch. Not even Kate or Jordan. Now, It’s in her bed. Scott put it into her bed.

It means two things. 1. Matt is terribly scared and worried about her. 2. He trusts Scott enough to give it into his hand. 

She is suddenly unsure if she really made the best thing for the twins as she thought she does. Seven and half years ago when she was holding both her tiny little vulnerable babies for the first time, she swore she will never let any men get between them and risk he will let them down again. She decides to be there 100% for her kids, to create the safe bubble for the three of them and protect them all it costs. Her kids are more precious for her than any romantic relationship can possibly be. She even never really needed a man in her life. She was never so eager into dating. As a ballerina, she didn’t really have time and capacity in her life to offer, she had a few short relationships or one-night stands but realizes soon enough it’s not really her thing. After what she retired and went to the University, she was dating a few years a guy named Paul which was more like break up-make up relationship and then Denis with whom it was more about sharing time and having fun than real life commitment. He once saw her a bit sick and decided this was not a part they are sharing “just yet”. To his defense, he had an important exam few days on the road. _Why is she even defending him? Exam not exam it would be still the same and she knew it._ Somewhere around after that exam, she got pregnant and things changed for good, all and all, he was not a man for life. Or, not for her. As much as it’s nice to have someone around, she was always perfectly good on her own. 

For eight years, she was never questioning her decision. Not once. Now, however, she is not sure about anything. She likes spending time with Scott. She feels safe, sure and stronger in his presence. She believes him and she feels him believe not only her but in her. Maybe more than she does herself. And yes, he’s awakened long forgotten desire in her. She indeed find herself attracted into him.

If she was not the mum, she would go for it without second thought. It would be definitely a worth to try relationship. If she’d be in London at her mum’s and open her childhood diary at the page 127 _(yes, 13 years old Tessa was counting pages in her diary)_, she could check all her the ideal boyfriend boxes:

  * handsome ✔️ (brown hair ✔️, <strike>brown eyes</strike> ✖️ (30yo Tessa - hazel is better), abs ✔️, good ass ✔️ (note: fantastic; _defense: she was growing up between the older girls_), tattoo 🤔 _(She just let her belly button pierced and tattoo sounds as a good match)_
  * funny ✔️
  * cute ✔️
  * dog lover ✔️
  * good dancer ✔️
  * reader ✔️
  * Leafs fan ✔️ _(Everyone in Canada loves hockey, her brother was currently dating the girl cheering for Penguins - because she loves penguins, as stupid as it is. They broke up after the hockey match.)_

As much as cute is good, she maybe should update it about some big life qualities baby Tessa had no idea about, but he’d fit them all anyway. But this is long time not about her anymore. This is about her kids. 

She believed this is the best for them, but is it? Is Scott a lost for them? Is he a danger? They love him. She first thought it’s because he’s a figure skater and they admire him, but soon realized It’s because he care about them. He’s showed them attention as no men ever did since the day one. But until now, she doesn’t realize how much they really bonded with him. She only now sees she let them spend together without giving it a thought huge amount of time outside of the rink in the last almost 2 months. Her son is willing to give him his most precious thing into hold even if just to deliver it to her. She can hear them laughing from the living room just now despite minutes ago she heard them crying scared to death. And it scares her. 

She is willing to give up on her love life for her kids without hesitations, but give up on her love life for something her kids would only suffer for? That sounds like the most stupid thing ever.

What if they feel safe and happy with him as much as she does? What if they have everything but with him could have more? And what if she will give it a try and fuck up? She is not exactly good in the relationships. What will they do then? Lost the only man who was ever genuinely interested in them? And if she will not fuck up, is it even fair to ask Scott to commit to the two still very small kids who are not his? 

It’s too many “what ifs” on her mind that she is laying in her bed, clutching Matt’s zebra and crying until she falls asleep in exhaustion.

* * *

“Hi, I’m sorry - guys, Scott. I got stuck at the airport!” Jordan burst into the apartment in an intensity it makes Eliza giggles. “And um, I should probably use the doorbell, but I was worried Tessa might be asleep.”

“Good guess, I checked on her 10 minutes ago and she was sleeping. We were about to leave already.”

Jordan checks on clock and whines. It’s later than she expected. “I bought them something for a lunch on the way.” She says to Scott and turns to the twins with hand raised up showing them two paper boxes. “Where are your boxes?” 

“Um, I didn’t know and already prepared them meals.” Scott shrug a little and grins as if in apology.

“Oh, okay. Let me see. We can put it together.” 

Matt puts both boxes from their respective school bags as Eliza is all busy petting Leo on the floor. Jordan opens it and look at Scott. “Can you make me a sandwich too?”

He laughs. “I’m afraid we are lacking time here. At least I should definitely go, or I will be late. I can take the kids to school. It’s close to the rink, if it works for you. About the meals, maybe we can make them choose which lunch they want?”

“Good idea. Matt?” 

Matt investigates the bag Jordan brings and frown. “I better want this one.” He stoles the cherry tomato and puts his lunch box back into his bag. 

“El, what about you?”

“What’s in there?” She is unwilling to let Leo go to give it a look.

“Ham and cheese sandwich and smoothie.” 

“Mum is not giving us smoothies into school.” Eliza frowns as well. “I want Scott’s too. There are mandarins and chocolate.”

“Then let go of Leo, put your box back into the bag, finish your juice and let’s go.” Scott instructs her and she does exactly as she is told, cuddles Leo for one last second and give him kiss on top of his head. “I suggest if I am supposed to take them to school, maybe better if I take Tessa’s car and left you here mine and we will switch them in front of arena later?”

“Are you sure?”

“Do you own a driving license?”

“Yeah.”

“Then yes. Don’t worry I have a good insurance.” Scott jokes with a wink.

“Hey! I’m a good driver. Whatever my sister said is not true!”

“Now I _am_ slightly worried!”

“I have only the parking troubles, but It’s not my fault they are not able to make enough useful slots, is it? If there is a parking slot right in front of the arena, then we are good.”

Scott laughs. “Anyway, one other thing Jordan. You are not on the list of people who can take twins from the school.” He knows that because Tessa was filling those papers in front of him. “Tessa has to call into school at least and signs you those papers. You’ll find it on the website. Or I can take them from school for you and you can pick them at the arena after their practice?”

Jordan checks if twins are not somewhere around, but they are already in the entrance hall putting their shoes on. “No offence Scott, but I think they can miss one practice under current circumstances. They are 7, not the Olympic athletes.”

“They sure can if you want to have them home. It’s not a problem. I just think it can distract them better than waiting around if Tessa will come out of her room. If they are supposed to believe it’s nothing serious, I’m afraid changing their schedule might feel otherwise, but you know them better. I can meet you in front of the school and pick them up at 2pm then.”

“That works. Thank you.”

* * *

“Hi, what are you doing here? I thought you would be enjoying auntie’s Jordan’s presence at home. Tell me you didn’t sneak away.” Scott greets Matt and El with a raised finger playfully in the arena and they giggle, looking for Jordan to appear behind them.

“They don’t. Turned out you were right earlier. They were grumpy about it and Tessa has the same opinion as you. And Scott, I’m sorry about my reaction, it was unnecessary.”

“Hurry up you guys then. Put your skates on and jump onto the ice. Others are already warming up.” Scott speak to his now athletes at first and then turn back to Jordan. “All good. Are you staying to watch?”

“Yes. If it’s ok. At least I will finally see them skate. I’m Jordan by the way, we didn’t have an opportunity to greet each other properly earlier.” She offers him her hand.

“Scott.” He accepts it with a smile. “You have never seen them skate before?”

“Only on the videos.”

“Oh. Take some special seat then, they are the little superstars!” Scott says and then turn attention toward bunch of kids on the ice with some instructions.

“How’s Tessa?”

“Significantly better. She woke up about hour after what you leaved, took a shower and even managed to eat half of that soup you ordered. Now she’s sleeping again.”

“Good.”

Jordan makes a pause with their conversation, taking in his tone, observing him and considering if she will or will not ask the question which suddenly occurs on her mind. “You really like her, don’t you?”

Scott avoids her eye contact and fixes his eyes on the ice, looking for something to avoid her answer, obviously (understandably) not eager to have this conversation with sister of the woman in question not to mention sister who he doesn’t even properly know.

“Scott, I should not be telling you this, it’s kind of fundamental sister betrayal and it’s probably gonna make the list of the biggest sins of my life, but … the day she refused your dinner invitation, she cried. She very rarely cries, Scott. And now, despite she was in the shower and I prepared fresh pajamas for her, she put your shirt back on.”

He is left speechless, confused what this is supposed to mean, of course he noticed there’s something behind the scenes, but this? What he is supposed to do? “She put your shirt back on” is running through his mind again and again and he’s stunned.

“All I am saying is, if you really want her, maybe don’t give up just yet. It’s harder for her than you can imagine.” Jordan squeezes his forearm sympathetically and he looks toward her palm on his arm, surprised and Jordan wonders if she misstep too far, she is invading his privacy on more levels now, so she better put her hand away. He obviously appreciate that because he fold his arms over his chest almost immediately afterward but lift his eyes for a second to look at her and nods. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your feedback for the last chapter. It made me so happy. Hope you enjoyed this one as well. Let me know. 
> 
> Have a lovely day! 😘


	11. In the bravest thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reverberations of Tessa’s migraine. Some old and new feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I know I promised a chapter before Christmas, but life happened, school happened and Christmas happened. This chapter is longer and quite important for me and for the story and it took more time than I was expected. I was considering splitting it into two chapters, but I settled this is better. Hope it will sound just right.  
Enjoy the reading!

“Pfff.” Jordan sinks into the sofa by Tessa’s side. “I already forgot how handful they can be.”

Tessa laughs. “You gave them to Scott for the whole morning and then just let them watch the movies for the rest of the day, Jey.”

“Who is watching TV this loudly?”

“Seven-year-olds are.” Tessa swats her shoulder. She finds funny how Jordan, who was around when twins were infants a lot, is now every single time surprised how loud and energetic they can be. Jordan claims babies are easy, you change them diaper, feed them and put them sleep, but once they can walk and talk it’s a hell. The older they are the harder to deal with them. Tessa think otherwise, they are now easy, they are sweet, energetic but relativity calm, all you need is just keep them entertained. Their sleeping habits are good, and she can finally sleep a bit longer. 

“Nevermind, speaking about Scott. What’s wrong with that boy?”

“What? Nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“I don’t know where you are coming from, Jordan. Did you have any problem with him?” She can’t really imagine what kind of problem they could have. Jordan can get a bit carried away, which is interesting given to the fact he is bloodily cold in her job. Once it’s personal, she gets peppery. But Scott is somehow able to get along with everyone, at least as much as he needs. It’s one of the things she admire on him. He can really dislike person, there’s many of them, just those demanding parents during try-out week are perfect example, but when you don’t know better, you can’t tell. He has an ability to make everyone feel equal and important despite he’s sharing the bad news.

“That’s the thing, Tess. He is nice, caring. Matt and El like him. Quite frankly, he is your type. I bet he would even fulfill that superficial list of yours you made when you was like what, eleven? Yet, you still refused his dinner invitation.”

“First of all, it was not superficial, I was 13. And second, I am not 13 anymore.”

“What quality adult Tessa requires is he missing then?”

“What? Non.” He’s not missing anything, in fact, he has qualities she’d not be able to put together if she’d try her best with making some kind of updated ideal list. He has an interesting personality, one would say difficult but for her somehow easy.

“When non, why did you refused to go to the dinner with him? I don’t get it.”

“Jordan. You know that well enough. You were there.” She was. She was the first person she spoke to when she found out she’s pregnant. She was there when she decided to keep them despite Denis was out of the table. Moreover, she’d knew Tessa will not go through abortion process right away, took a day off from work and bought extreme amount of ice cream and various chocolate treats waiting for her when she come later that day. She’s been there when she found out she’s expecting twins, and finally, she was there when they were born, waiting once she will be allowed to come in. She’d be probably holding her hand through the whole thing, but Tessa wanted to be left alone. She was the first person who saw Matt and El. Tessa wanted it to be Jordan and her mum, but as they were born a bit premature, Kate was unable to make it in time. She was there long after, and, however, she’s there now. Jordan knows all and more about her decisions.

“Tess, it’s eight years. You did one mistake. One. You could have done better, but you have Eliza and Matt now and they are the wonderful kids. I know you are not regretting this, so why keep punishing yourself? It was enough, sis. He’s not Denis. He’s mature, 32yo man with established life. He fit yours, not so low, standards for the man, he like you and you like him, don’t even bother to pretend otherwise, I know you well enough. You trust him with kids. What more are you waiting for? You deserve to be happy.”

“First of all, Jordan, I am happy.” She is. Not so far ago she was not even deep down in her mind aware she might be missing something. “Second, he’s their coach, I have to trust him, just like mum had to trust Marina and other of my coaches when I did ballet or how she had to trust your piano teachers.”

“He’s not just their coach, Tess. Are all of the academy kids cuddling his dog?” Tessa almost regrets she ever sent her sister those pics right now, but it’s probably irrelevant anyway, because even so she spend with them just short amount of time given to her sickness, she knows the twins are enthusiastically telling her one story including Scott follow by the other.

“Yes, when he brings Leo to the rink sometime, all of the kids and his elites are all over him.”

“But your kids are walking him.” Tessa inhales, ready to say something, but Jordan continues. “I believe he’s not hanging out with all his little athletes and their mums in his house and taking them for trips. He is not taking all of them for the ice cream or hot chocolate when their mum stuck in the work, is he? I bet he’s not having dinners with all families at least once a week-”

“Ok, Jordan, you got me, I like him. The twins are already semi-close with him. I let it go too far. I fuck up. Are you happy, now? Do you really have to make it even worse?” Tessa starts tearing up.

“Tessie, I get you are scared, but you are practically dating him already. Only a physical aspect is missing. He is even on the official list of people who can take your kids from the school. I know he helped you a lot at the beginning and was your only friend in here, but things changed, it’s not just this, darling, I saw them together earlier. He is fantastic with them. When I came here yesterday, they were ready to go to school. Eliza was glued to his dog and didn’t even get up to greet me. I checked their lunch boxes and-”

“OMG Jordan tell me you were not controlling him…”

“No. Well, yes. But he was fine. I just bought them the meals at the airport, but he already prepared them the lunches and I was not expecting he spend presumably whole night googling the best school lunches.”

“Wait, what?”

“It was perfectly looking chicken sandwich packed with vegetable, a few nuts, mandarin and one Lindor, I guess yours. I was expecting half of the vegetable will come back home, but no. They ate it all.”

“He came from environment of eating disorders. Figure skating is kind of like ballet. He’s ambassador for healthy eating habits now. Academy has for example regular lessons about nutrition since the youngest classes and elites work with an intern specialist. It’s very important for him. He believes that not every kid will go all the way but eating habits will stick with them and that some athletes never reach their full potential because of not proper fueling of their bodies.”

“Oh. It makes sense now. Anyway Tess, I don’t know how far you’ve noticed as you are with them all the time, but the twins already developed solid bond with him. Especially Eliza is usually very reserved and she’s especially extra cautious around men. She’s not so keen for Ben despite I’m dating him for 4 years. Yet she was comfortable enough to lean into Scott’s side when she was waiting till we’ll finish a conversation. You said they are semi-closed, but truth is they already accepted him. If you like him, and I know you do, just be careful, but go for it.”

“I know Jo, I think … I think he even one day might see them as his kids, he always takes them as a part of me, never once forgets about them. But what if I’ll fuck it up. I can’t risk they will lose the only men in their life who they ever come close to.” Amount of emotions in her voice almost make Jordan’s heart crack. “I’m scared.”

“Tess, I’m sorry to say that, but it’s important for you to hear it. If you will not let him hold you in his arms, some other women will one day. He’s an amazing man and he will not be single forever. And kids and YOU will lose him anyway. No woman would let him hang out with two kids and their beautiful mum. You’ll became warm colleagues and friends for occasional talks, coffees or half business lunches, not in a level of common trips and dinners in. At the begging, he indeed was just friendly, even if on the level I personally am not able to give, but you crossed that line and keeping it in the way it is now is unfair for all 4 of you.”

“Is it fair toward him to just put him two kids around his neck? Also, he deserve to have his own kid and I don’t know if I have it in me to go this way once again.”

“He’s mature man, Tess. He maybe don’t know what it is to be a father, but he know what he is getting into. And about kids, Tessie, you’re a wonderful mum. You’ve never though you will ever date again, you are a single mum of two kids, of course you were not thinking about possibility of another baby. With Matt and El, you went quite unusual way, but mostly a want of kid come with a relationship. You are very family-oriented person. I know you and I believe despite what he wants, if he’s a right one, then you will be the one who will want his baby. You were always wondering how it would look like having kid with your boyfriends when they stick more than a month, even if you were not serious, you were still wondering if they are family oriented, how your kid would look like etc., remember?” Jordan smiles softly and squeezes her knee. “If you’ll decide you don’t want another baby, then you have all right to do so and he’ll have to respect it, but it can happen with every woman. Even the one who is knitting the tinny outfits in advance. I think you never really know until it become absolutely real, open question leading into “let’s do it” phase. You’ll have to overcome it together in that case. Every relationship has the challenges.”

Tessa knows Jordan is right. She doesn’t even have the words to say, she’s fidgeting with the hem of her shirt and trying to shut forming tears in her eyes back. “You deserve to be happy sis. I mean, I know you are, of course you are, but you deserve to have that part of the life too, be loved by someone and be treated the way you deserve. You are the perfect mother, but you don’t have to dedicate whole your life to them. You don’t have to be alone in it, in the parenthood. It’s not selfish to try. They will profit from your well-being as much as you do. And Scott, well, it’s his decision. You can’t do it for him.” Jordan likes to switch into her lawyer all rational (affectionate in her case) banter and stuns people with arguments. “Go get it Tessa. He just asked you out. That doesn’t mean you sign herself to live with him in case you accept it. It’s just a date. If it will not work out, nothing will happen.”

“What am I supposed to do, Jey …I doubt he’s gonna ask again, I fuck it up grandiosely, especially when I, well, in-short yelled at him closed enough for Patch to hear that he is sending me home because he is hurt egoistic idiot.” She lets her emotions go out and her cheeks are immediately filled with tears. “I gave him every reason to lose every interest in me he had. I’m not sure if we are in the stage where he’d like to share time with me, with us, at all, not mention date me.”

“You’re too hard on yourself. You fuck up, yeah. We both know sick Tessa is everything but rational Tessa. You know, if he’ll be still willing to go out with you, you have the solid chance he’ll stick with you. You must be totally gross. Did you said you were sitting in your own vomits?” Jordan pokes her ribs.

“Jordan! I was not and this assumption is not exactly helpful.”

“Ok, I’m sorry. The way I saw him, you still have a solid chance. You might get it a bit more difficult and you’ll have to share things, but you’ll have to do that anyway if it is supposed to work. He really likes you. So, let's make a plan. For which day he asked you out?”

“Today.”

Jordan checks the time. “Then you have a high time to go, sis. I bet he’ll not mind if you change your mind and show up.”

“I … Jo you’ll already babysit enough, I can’t let you here doing my responsibilities again. I owe you and you deserve some sister time. We’re not seeing each other enough.”

“Go, Tess. I’ll watch some movie and be perfectly fine. It’s the least I can do. It’s my sister duty to send you out there.”

“Are you sure?”

“You are still here?” Jordan tries to imitate their mother’s expression when they were supposed to do something as kids but instead tried to talk themselves away of it.

Tessa hurries around the apartment, puts some decent outfit on, brushes her hair for the first time a day and just in case, brushes her teeth. Then she recites Jordan whole long emergency contact list and recommendations for any possible coming up scenario as if she’s been not taking care of (now peacefully sleeping) twins about hundred times before. When she’s finally in the middle of doors, she stops and turns on Jordan. “What if he has already other plans? I mean, it’s Saturday night.”

“Then you’ll find out. We can always end up watching terrible cheesy movie together. Go.”

Tessa sighs, half of her secretly hoped her sister will stop her. “Fine.”

“And Tess?” Jordan calls. “In case things go well, feel free to ...you know, share a bed or each other. If you’ll be back over here at 10:30am tomorrow, it’s just in time.”

“Jordan!”

Jordan raises her palms up against Tessa as if innocently. “Have fun.”

_That was easier than Jordan expected in her bravest thoughts._

* * *

Tessa decides to bring some food over to his place. It’s late to go out for a dinner, on top of it it’s Saturday night, it’s impossible to get into any decent place without reservation anyway. But when she rings the doorbell, he doesn’t answer. _Of course, he’s not here, it’s Saturday night, she knew it. Of course, he has other plans. Naturally. Why would he stay at home? She refused him. He’s young, single guy. He doesn’t have kids like she does. Of course, he’s out. With friends. Or maybe he took some other women out._ _Why not. _That last thought particularly twists her stomach and she forces herself to stop.

She wants to go home and opens a box of the chocolate ice cream and watch her favorite movie, something she cries at, maybe Dear John or so, so she can cover her own personal sobs into it. She’s on the way back home when something makes her stop at the arena. Just in case. It’s Saturday evening, but she knows he is spending extreme amount of time there. Sometime skating, sometime doing some paperwork, and she suspects sometime just wandering around without real purpose.

When she parks into the slot near the entrance, she realizes there are lights on in the vestibule. She was right, he’s there. It’s locked. She’s knew it’s gonan be locked this late at the weekend, but it still suck because she has to collect her thoughts enough to send him clever text now and only God knows if she’s not gonna run away in time until he’ll come to let her in. Tessa is tapping a message, carefully, afraid she’d be babbling, which is definitely the last thing she needs now as she embarrassed herself more than enough by her previous behavior topped by sudden mind change.

In the end, she doesn’t need to actually send anything, because before she manages to delete her third message, he’s standing right in front of her.

“Oh. Hi, Tess. What are you doing here? Did you come to get something?” Scott looks her up and down, frowning slightly in concentration, obviously trying to figure out what she’s up to. Hard to tell how he feels about her sudden appearance as his lips are covered in the collar of his jacket. It’s quite cold night. Also, Tessa suspect equally as much as it is about cold, it’s about some kind of protective mechanism due to her presence. All understandably, he’s uncomfortable. She maybe was almost drifted away by her pain the time he was with her in the bathroom and puttingher into the bed, but she did not fail to catch his eyes a few times and noticed all the feelings he has for her firmly displayed. The mix of worries, confusion, hurt, regrets, insecurities, vulnerability, admiration, respect, but mostly adoration. It’s her turn now to step out. 

“Yes.”

“Ok, let’s-”

“I mean, no. I just...” She sighs and looks at box in her hand as if it might tells it for her. “I bring a dinner. If … you don’t have any plans yet. And … if you like sushi? Just if you want to. I like to. I mean, have a dinner with you, of course, not like “like” sushi. Gosh, I like sushi, obviously, it’s just. You know.”

He lights up and almost full charming smiles make it back onto his face. “I don’t. I mean, I don’t have plans and I love sushi.”

“Good.” She relieves in the way that it amused him, if she can tell by the part of his face she can see.

“Wanna to go inside? But I should warn you I forgot to turn on the heaters and it’s quite cold in there. Maybe we can go to the mine place if you don’t mind?”

“Oh, sure, let’s go to yours. I have a car here.” Tessa offers. Scott always walk to the arena, despite it’s 15 minutes’ walk and he needs to be at the rink very early. “I was looking for you at home at first actually.” She blushes at her sudden confession.

“I just stopped there for Leo earlier and then did some papers, sorry.” It’s only now she realizes his dog is here too.

* * *

“You came.” He smiles at her as he’s helping her out of her coat.

“I did.” She smiles. “But it’s not a date!” _Oh shit_._ No, no, no. _She wasn’t meant to say that. It leaves her mouth before she could stop it. _Damn her stupid scared brain._ She wants it to be a date or something followed by date very soon. If that’s what he still wants, of course. She came to try, make things right, not worse. 

His expression falls a little, or a lot but he manages to control it. “Your sister doesn’t like sushi then?”

“She does. Why?” Tessa’s momentarily stunned.

“I don’t know, T. You came all the way from your apartment to my place, looking for me there and at the arena, with sushi at 21:30pm at Saturday night, the day I originally asked you out for a dinner, you let your sister who came from Toronto and is leaving tomorrow morning alone the only time you are able to actively spend with her … and it’s not mean to be a date? Why are you here then?” He doesn’t sound angry or accusative, just confused and sad in a way corresponding with getting and losing hope in less than 20 minutes. She must do something to stop that. She didn’t come to give him a final blow. It's not a way she was planning to do this, but actions sometime call for a plan B. She planned to talk, explain, apologize and if things go how she hopes for, then maybe … 

“Scott, can I kiss you?” She spins to face him closely while he is still holding her coat.

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?” It’s her turn now to be taken aback.

“If it means nothing then no.” He takes a half step away from her, looking at her with too difficult expression to read.

“And if it means everything?” Tessa takes that half step back forward, tilts her head and lifts her chin up at the same time, creating a perfect angle for kiss but not making that final step, waiting for him to do so. Partly because she wants his full permission, but mostly because she’s too scared to do close the gap herself. _It’s been eight years. Eight years her lips haven’t touched another which doesn’t belong to her twins. _Hesitant at first, he leans in and eventually slowly presses his lips against hers and a while later, deepens it just a bit, before letting go and pressing his forehead against hers.

“What exactly this means?” Scott whispers, tugging her hair behind her ear, his thumb gently caressing her cheek. All so softly it makes her eyes squint.

“Can we eat first?” Tessa asks, hoping to sound warmly the best she can to assure him he really doesn’t misread the situation this time. She’s just too overwhelmed to speak now. _And_ she indeed is hungry, because Jordan was cooking, and it, let’s say, really was not the best.

“Sure. Would you like some wine maybe?” He offers. His mood raises up again, tentatively, careful about its level this time, but she’s determined to not let it fall again.

“Please. … Oh, wait no, I have the car here.”

“You can take taxi and I’ll bring you your car tomorrow.”

She is torn between agreed, because she’d really like some wine, it’s good with sushi and it can help to ease her nerves, and refuse because she hate favors and she suspects he has a morning practice tomorrow and she doesn’t wanna bother him. “It’s not a favor, Tess. You bought me the food, I can take care of your car.” Scott suddenly offers as if he just reads her mind.

She takes a deep breath. _Why damn is she that nervous? They had a dinner together in this exact place many times before, mostly alone as twins either played games on his Xbox (they don’t have it at home) or giving hard times to Leo._ “Thanks. Then I’d like some. But just a bit please, I’m not fully recovered from that migraine just yet.”

They speaks about sushi and his love for Asia, especially Japan. He tells her how enthusiastic Japanese are for figure skating. Tessa tells him about her day with Jordan and twins. They end up laughing when Tessa puts too much wasabi on her favorite sushi piece, and then grimaced and gulps half of her glass at once. They speaks a lot about ballet and Scott surprises her with his genuine interest and with amount of ballet shows he actually saw. From the little information she got, she even suspect he might saw the Nutcracker alternation in which she played Clara and she’s damn sure he saw her in The Red shoes, because she knows for sure there was no other alternation he might saw than hers. It was her last ever role, somehow, the story about the girl finding her shoes and her putting away hers created and unbelievable emotion that got her many offers just to come back for one last story long after she was done. He certainly doesn’t remember her, and she doesn’t blame him. She, coincidentally, saw him at the Olympic, because Jordan pick a figure skating as an event she might enjoy the most, and dragged her to attend, because she was not really into attending social events expect occasional parties close to the campus at the time. It was not even a year since she retired and she was not dealing the best with the reality despite it was the best choice and objectively, she knew it. Still, retire when you barely turn 20, when all of your life come to the waste, is hard. They attended complete figure skating event with gala, and despite she heard the names multiple times and saw them written basically everywhere, Scott is the one of the few she actually remembers and that’s only because he was the Canadian darling, Canadian biggest hope and eventually really become the champion, the only Canadian figure skater who won the gold. She remembers Joannie Rochette for her story and the girl name’s Carolina who amazed her by her movements. That’s, sadly, all. She will not remind him now, maybe never, he’d feel bad and quite frankly, she doesn’t need to reminisce, at least at the moment, either.

Scott claims he’s a good ballroom dancer and Tessa challenges him to prove himself and before she realizes it, she’s on the list of some charity fundraiser ball next months as his +1. They jokes, occasionally swaps each other, chats without purpose. Tessa is more and more realizing that without being aware of it, she was missing this part of her life after all. 

She still is a bit nervous because she knows he’s gonna have questions and she needs to give him those answers and the explanations and adds some more if she wants to make it work, but for now, she’s just enjoying his easy presence.

“Maybe we can move into the living room?” Scott asks when he finished their tea (Tessa’s request). Quite a change from wine, but her migraine was bad enough to risk it. 

“Would you start a fire in the fireplace?” 

“Now?” Scott checks a time.

“Yeah. Living in the apartment, I’m missing it. Please.”

“Ok. Why not.” After all it means she is not leaving anytime soon. And, she said it so dreamily, with such a sweet expectation despite it’s so little thing, it makes his heart warm to know such a small thing can make her happy and he’s more than happy to do it for her.

Tessa watches him starting the fire while petting his dog, who’s head made it to rest on her tight. Once Scott finishes, he sinks into couch by her side, not too far, not so close. Tessa starts overthinking back and forth why he didn’t sit closer. Is he just unsure how close he can come? Not comfortable enough? Maybe he doesn’t want to, but why he did kiss her then? Is it ok to move closer? Stops once he lift his leg up and turn into the side she’s sitting at so he has more direct contact with her and his leg is suddenly resting barely inch from hers. 

Scott is talking about something (hopefully not too important) Tessa doesn’t really pay attention to because she is too distracted by his eyes constantly wandering at Leo in her lap. “Do you want your dog back?” She teases him with a laugh.

Scott blush at being caught. “No. It’s just ... never mind, it’s nothing. I have some cookies in there, would you like some?”

“Yes, but you are not shutting me there with cookies, Moir.”

“Fine. It’s stupid but ... I might be a bit jealous.” He rubs the back of his neck, shrugs and grins sheepishly in so adorable way it makes the corners of her mouth lift up. “You can laugh at me now.”

“You know there is always room for two in my lap, right?” She smiles at him and encouragingly lifts her hand up to make a room for him.

He hesitates for a second or two, discussing with himself if she really allowed him to put his head into her lap, and then lays down and let his body relaxed into her a bit. Tessa slowly with such concentration entangles her fingers into his surprisingly very soft hair and starts rubbing hazard circles into his hair skin with increasing confidence. She is not sure who of the three of them is more content in the moment. 

“I’d probably need a haircut soon.” Scott constates.

“I don’t think so.” She says plainly with a smile. 

Scott frowns at her with raises eyebrows. “Wait. I can’t date you and you think you have any say into my haircut?”

It stills her for a second until she realizes he’s mischievous grin and there are no hard feelings in his face, and she bursts in laughter. He has a point there though. And she should bring _the_ conversation back, if ever then now it’s an ideal time. She excuses herself for a bathroom, more to catch a breath than actual need, first, and when she comes back, she finds him lying on the couch with Leo on his chest having a talk. The love of this men for his dog is amazing. 

Tessa doesn’t let him know her presence and keeps watching him a while. Wondering how the love for a person looks and feels like, when he has such a fondness for the animal. She catches herself imagining being on the Leo’s place. _Which is ridiculous. Completely ridiculous. _Once he notices her, he immediately sits up and smiles apologetically. 

Tessa sits by his side, this time keeping a little distance herself, but placing her hand on top of his tight. It doesn’t surprise her when it grounds her. She’s always felt safe in his presence. “Speaking about dating.” Tessa swallows hard.

“When I told you I can’t, it was not like I didn’t want to, I just … when Matt and El were born I promised them I’m never gonna let any men hurt them and the best way to do so is not doing relationships. As we were in the hospital alone and all other mums had their happy dads and was all thrilled welcoming their new little members into their families, I … I made a decision I’ll create that little bubble for the three of us and will protect them all it cost. I decided no men in the world is worthy to risk well-being of my babies and I don’t need him, the only thing which matter to me is their happiness. I was never once questioning that decision until now. I would love to try. It was hard to admit it, but even harder to do so. Honestly, I’d probably not be there yet and it would take a lot more time if ever, if Jordan didn’t make me admit it out loud.”

“So, you’ve never been in a relationship since you have the twins?” His voice is somehow thick, full of emotions and unsaid questions, but when Tessa lift her head to fully look at him, she realizes he genuinely wants to understand her and it encourages her it’s worthy to open herself and give him all what she can.

“Since I found out I’m pregnant and Denis sent me to the abortion, and I decided to keep them instead.” Tessa slightly corrects.

“Oh. And you were never …” 

“Missing it? First year was brutal, I didn’t have time or power to exist as a person. I was not Tessa that first year, just empty body with responsibilities. Being a single mum of twins took everything in me despite my family helped me more than I’ll be ever able to thank them for. Honestly, I don’t even remember much from that part. I sometime wished someone would come and hug me tight when I was too tired to breath and they started crying again. I used to have that dream when mysterious man hug me from behind and kiss my neck while whispering the reassuring words. Many times I almost felt his hands around me. I think he was only an illusion even in my dreams. I never once saw his face.” She had that dream again two times since she realized she might have feelings for him, but this time the men was not mysterious, but him. She woke up in the middle of the night both times, scared from what it means and sad it’s irrelevant cause she can’t have it. But she will keep this detail as a secret. “It stopped around the age they started speaking. To be honest, I eventually completely forgot how it feels like. You know, being with a man.”

Scott wraps her into the hug because he’s not sure what to say. She’s not really aware how they got there or how long ago, but she finds herself laying on the couch, using Scott’s shoulder as a pillow while he’s rubbing small reassuring circles into her back. This sudden new intimacy gives her goosebumps and makes her body stiffen a little. 

“Good?” Scott asks, sensing her tension over realization. 

“Yes. It’s just a little … it’s stupid I’m not 15, but … it’s a bit overwhelming.”

“Why it should be stupid? It’s nice actually.” His smug smirk makes her swats his chest. “Would you … would you prefer to sit?”

“Don’t you dare to move. I’m even choosing to let go those cookies.” Tessa snuggles into him a little, taking in his scent. For the first time completely openly, enjoying the sudden long time prohibited sensation.

“Are you sure? They are cocoa double chocolate.” Scott pokes her ribs gently.

“Did you bake them?”

“Yep.”

“Mmm. I’m taking them with me.”

Scott laughs. “Ok, I’m gonna pack them all for you.”

“Why are you baking when you don’t have sweet teeth and don’t have anyone to eat it?” She asks curiously but as soon as she feels him still under her, it hits her how stupid question it was given to the moment. “I’m sorry. It was not meant to sound like that.”

“I know. I … it’s true. I don’t know. It just smells good here. Like home. I also kind of enjoy it. But I’m baking just when I have an opportunity. Like those brownies I made for the Mont Saint Bruno National park trip with you, or today Claris was back in the town and she stopped over with her kid. But truth is I’d use someone, or three someone who would eat it.”

“Oh my god, I’m gonna be overweight!”

“Does that mean you’re really in?”

“Being overweight? No!”

“Tessa…”

“Yes, I … I want to date you.” She whispers so quietly he’d probably not hear her if she’d not have head barely inch from his ear.

“Yeah?” Scott moves to his side, so her head is now on his biceps and they are facing each other. 

“Yeah.” Tessa thinks that charming smile she fell in love with is maybe even more dazzling and her hand is itching to trace those little wrinkles it makes around the corners of his eyes but once she lifts her hand on the level of his neck, she curls her fingers into the fist and let it sink back between them.

Scott reaches for that hand and squeezes her, his thumb cradling gently her palm. “You know … you _can_ touch me now, T.”

“I-” Tessa eases her hand out of his and ever so slowly that her fingers are almost trembling moves her palm against his cheek, tracing his soft skin tentatively with tips of her fingers. It’s not until he leans against her touch a little, she allows her whole palm slides across his cheek. When she manages her task, she lifts her eyes from her hand and realizes his warm gaze never left her face. Tessa’s own smile grows big and her eyes are filled with unshed tears. Scott leans forward and kisses the bridge of her nose before pulling her close into tight hug.

“We have the time, you know. As much as you need.”

“Can I ask something?” Scott asks after a long moment of comfortable silence, or maybe better to say building their body connection, because it was really magical. It was like their breath synced at some point and their bodies start speaks together by their own language, without single move. It’s one of those moments when silence feels warmly full. 

“Mmm?”

“You said you’ve decided you’re never gonna date again, so what changed for you now?” 

“You.”

“But you refused me at first. So, what it is that really made you change your mind?” He starts playing with her fingers some time ago and there’s nothing but warm, open curiosity in his tone. He’s not hurt or purposely giving her a payback for her refusal and she realizes now this is probably how it always will be with him. Brutal honesty.

“The moment I find out Matt gave you his zebra pillow-”

“He gave it to you.” Scott points out.

“Yes, but I doubt he would let Jordan deliver it if she was on your place. It’s sacred and only El and me are allowed to put a hand on it. So, that moment was the first thing. And then I heard you guys laughing from the living room despite I’d knew they were scared to death-”

“You were not sleeping?” Scott frowns and if she had a better look on him, she’d say even pouts a bit. As if disappointed.

Tessa chuckles and shakes head softly. “Not for a while. Can you stop interrupting me?” Scott grins and nods in reaction.

“So that’s when I realized you might be good for them.”

“But you are not doing it just because I’m good for your kids…?”

“No. I refused you, because I thought I have to. I knew you are gonna ask and I wished you are not so I don’t have to do it. You can’t imagine how painful it was and then the moment you found me on the floor with hair sticky by my own vomits and never once look at me with disgust, it just ...my head was in such a pain I was not able to think straight, yet there I was suddenly devastated from completely different reasons. I wished that, I mean our relationship, so badly ...not because you took care of me but I … I’ve never felt that way before. Gosh, I don’t even know what it feels like being in the adult relationship, what it is a mature love, but if it’s something close the way I felt in that bathroom or the moment I hold you after what I made you watch that video of your injury, it’s … I want it. I didn’t know what it might be like, but now I know. I believed it’s selfish, it’s my fault twins have just one parent and they need me full time. But then I realized maybe it doesn’t have to be bad for them if I want both.”

Scott leans down to kiss her cheek.

“I just don’t know how fair it is toward you.” 

“I don’t understand?” Scott frowns at her a little and encircles her in his hands, lets them rest between her shoulder blades and pays full attention.

“I don’t know if it’s fair to expect from you to accept two small kids.”

“Maybe you just can let me decide this one, Tess.” Of course, he thought about it. Back and forth. Again and again since he realized he might have feelings for her. But mostly in a way regarding the twins, though. If it’s good for them. If he is good enough. Never in a way it’s a complication of their life, his life. Of course, he knows in the long term it means responsibility. Of course, he knows if he goes for it, whatever can happen, but it’s meant to be all in serious commitment. But when he really think about it, he doesn’t want anything else. With Tessa or in general. He’s not fulfilled with the flings anymore. One-night stands was for a while his thing, long time ago though, now, however, he sees them as more complications than the advantages and it didn’t bring him much different relief than hand job in the shower. He outgrowth those and now, he is not looking for anything else than Tessa can offer. He is well aware the kids will change his life, but he doesn’t care, he never once saw them as the problem.

“I’m afraid you don’t know what it really means. I know you like them, but it’s more than that. We must be careful when and how they will find out. It’s rarely gonna be the two of us. We don’t have here anyone who can take care of them overnight and it’s not just that. They are gonna look up to you more and more, they will have expectations, soon you’ll have to take them in account in regard to your own plans. You could just date nice woman without responsibilities. I’m just afraid you deserve better than woman with two kids.”

“I’m gonna ask the way how I see it, okay?” Tessa nods so he continues. “Do I deserve to have strong, gorgeous, smart, kind woman and two amazing kids in my life or not?”

The tears starts forming in her eyes as she slightly nods. _What she can say to that? _Scott brushes away those few tears which rolls over and continues to speak. “T, I’m 32, not 20. I’m old enough to have a family. I much rather will open the bottle of wine at Friday night with you after Matt and El fall asleep, takes you out once, two times a month, hanging out with your kids and takes some responsibilities than going out every night, partying and being carefree with anyone else.”

“And what if we’ll fuck up Scott, I don’t want us to fuck up.”

Scott chuckles. It’s not funny, just … as if anyone want to fuck up at the begging of the relationship. “We’ll have to trust us.”

“Are you seriously laughing?”

“What? No!” _He absolutely, definitely, undoubtedly is laughing._

“Yes Moir, you are. Can you remind me why I’m willing to give up on my ideals for you?”

“Cause I’m adorable. See.” Scott pulls up a perfect puppy face even Matt and El’s best attempt combined has low to no chance against. Tessa’s afraid the power of the three of them together against her might cost her her sanity one day. If she’s gonna end up one day with three dogs, four cats, two parrots, rabbit, guinea pig and turtle, watching how her dear man and even dearest kids are having color fight in the middle of her cherished light shaded house, she’d not be surprised at all. Hopefully, Scott has enough sense to balance hers. She rolls her eyes and Scott uses the moment to kiss her. 

“Yeah. You’re so adorable I might regret I have to leave soon.”

“Do you have to?”

“You’re tired anyway. I can feel your body slowly drifting away.” Tessa reaches for his cheek, proud of herself the second time it feels already natural, naturally incredible. Little butterflies still present in her belly once he leans into her touch.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t sleep well the last days.” He ruffles though his fluffy hair, making it stick into the million directions. It suddenly makes him look like a young boy. “I wish I could move you into the bad and lay there and talk just like this until we fall asleep.”

“One day.” Tessa smiles end there’s no hesitance in her voice that it makes Scott's heart fill with warm emotion of sureness. He’s not doubting her, but he’d understand if she’d just woke up tomorrow and realizes she behaved in the heat of things around her migraine and better goes back into her habits. He understand now more than before it needs to overcome very complex, understandable group of fears for her to date. “Matt and El don’t know I’m away, you know. They were already sleeping. They are used to jump into my bed every Sunday and they’d be shocked and scared if they find it empty.”

“Yeah, I get it. Tomorrow? I’m gonna be barely home in the next two weeks, I’d like to spend some time with you, I mean you and the kids, when I can.”

“That would be nice, yeah.”

“Uber or taxi? I’m gonna order and we’re gonna spend the reminding minutes cuddling.”

“That’s a plan!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this update! It was supposed to be a bit different, but I figured it’s Christmas and their life is complicated enough so they deserve a bit quicker step forward. I would love if you stop for a second and let me know your feelings and thoughts. 
> 
> I wish you all the very best Christmas holidays. Love you! 🎄💕


	12. Leave me alone. Please.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time away, some time home. Things sometime don't go the way you wish for, not even the way you possibly can imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys. Welcome in this AU 2020 edition!  
I’m honestly sorry this chapter is not as good as I wish for. I made a mistake and lost it and it’s somehow not as good while rewritten and I’m not able to fix it. It just sucks. I hope you will still be able to enjoy it.

“I can’t believe you really made me date you and now you’re leaving for Las Vegas.” Tessa pouts. It’s not like she really holds any hard feelings. She knows it’s his job and she’s knew he’s going to Skate America since she’s became acquainted with the schedule of the academy back in September. She knows he’s gonna be stuck at the rink most of the time and even if he somehow squeeze the evening for fun with some colleagues in the bar or casino, she doesn’t have to worry. After all, it’s not even about Las Vegas. She’s gonna miss him. She would be missing him without the last turns of the events and since she knows what it feels like not only be in his presence but feel his presence, it only escalates. What really changed, however, is, that now she can complain. And Las Vegas is only asking for it.

“It’s not like I’m going there to get lost in the casinos.” Scott laughs.

“I know. But it’s just so ironic. Just imagine I tell this to someone. *Hey. Yeah. I’m dating now, It’s pretty new. He’s currently out in Las Vegas.*”

“I’ll look trustworthy.”

“It’s not funny.” 

“Sorry.” Scott chuckles. “Whom do you wanna tell?”

“I don’t know. Hypothetically.” 

“You know, you can just say I’m at Skate America. Hypothetically.”

“Then I’d have to say I’m dating Scott Moir.” 

“Is it that bad dating me?”

“The shower of questions which would follow is.”

“Questions?”

“Scott Moir, like a figure skater Scott Moir? Olympic Champion? Is he as cute as he was in 2010? What is he like? Isn’t he arrogant? Is his ass as good as I think it is? Did you saw his medal? He must have a good stamina. And hundreds more, and mostly less, subtle questions including our so far not existing sexual life.”

Scott tries his best to maintain his serious face, which might be almost successful if he doesn’t have such an expressive eyebrow. He better gets up from his chair and heads over to the other side of the table where she’s sitting and lifts her up, bridal style. “What are you doing?” She squeals, giggling.

“Moving you to the sofa.” He rolls his eyes playfully as if it should be obvious. 

“I am able to move myself, you know.” She mimics his eye roll but knows all well she must look more than content in his arms. Her smile is unable to hide. He’s lifted her this way two times before and there is something on his hold. Despite she used to be a ballerina, she was never a big fan of being lifted. His arms feels safe, though. The safest she’s ever been in. For such a tiny guy _(which he would probably not be too flattered to hear, so don’t tell him)_, he has the broad shoulders, even though his t-shirt she can feel his muscular chest and the sleeves are doing justice to his biceps. He certainly is in shape. But she was lifted by guys in shape. More, by guys whom were trained to lift the women since early age, guys who were practicing the exact move which can’t be replaced by any move in the gym until their bodies fell apart day by day, the beasts in their craft. And she was significantly lighter back then. Fondness? She dated her dancing partner once, she was lifted by lovers before, by bigger and bulkier guys than him. Yet it’s never felt the same. 

“I know, but as much as our sexual life is non existing and I’m not planning to have sex with you today,” Scott raises his eyebrow and she is positive she might hate him. “I don’t really have much of a choice to prove my stamina. In case someone asks, you know.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Am I the one upset over the imaginary people?”

Tessa bursts in laughter and Scott dares to join in. She indeed is absolutely ludicrous. “I know. But just imagine… I wasn’t dating for 8 years and now I am and just the 3rd day my boyfriend is going to Las Vegas. My brothers will never let me live this down.”

Scott gently places her onto sofa and slides down by her side. “I’m gonna miss you, you know?” He is about to lean down and kiss her, but he’s stopped by Matt and El burst into the room from their dance practice with Melanie. _That. Was. Close._

Melanie, who always accompanies them back under Tessa’s watch, appears moments later with an apology on her lips, explaining that twins were too fast for her and something about considering harder practice next time for the sake of all of them, mostly sending a knowing look against the two adults in the room. Scott, in reaction, shots a look toward Tessa, knowing Melanie well enough to know she’s not suspicious, but actually _knows_. Matt and Eliza starts moving their eyes from one adult to another and Tessa hurries to wave Mel out of the room before they start having questions. 

Tessa is about to send twins out of the room to make their entrance one again in correct matters, firstly because she’s warned them at least 3 times they can’t burst into her office like this, and secondary because under current circumstances, it might be only useful to teach them some rules of privacy before Scott and her get caught, when twins exchange a look, frown in worries and run toward her. _It sometime scares her how they are able to communicate without single word._

“Mum, are you ill?” Matt asks in horror, clearly reflecting to the last week, and Eliza places one hand on her forehead while the other on her cheek, just like Tessa does when one of them is ill. “You are so flushed.” She adds. Matt climbs onto the sofa and press his cheek against hers, mimicking a gesture Tessa did when they were younger. It’s such a sweet gesture it takes her words away. And maybe, maybe her embarrassment from being asked by her two worried little babies about her crimson red face while the reason for her color is eyebrow of her fucking boyfriend and the way he casually uttered the world “sex” as if it’s nothing has a say into it as well. It’s irrelevant it maybe was not all the completely him who brought it up first. _This whole dating things might be a good recipe for some kind of embarrassing disaster really soon. Again, any thought why she is willing to do it?!_

“No, no. I was just laughing, right Scott? No worries. I promise.”

“Yep. Turn out your mum is pretty hilarious, guys.” Scott pokes Matt’s nose and he giggles. 

Thank God kids are so easily to distract, because they both moved their attention quickly toward his dog, curious about what he is doing there at a day Scott usually finish early. They are more than happy to learn hours later Leo is going home with them for a time Scott is away. 

That is, however, the last time Tessa saw Scott in 13 days. 

He was supposed to be away just for Skate America, then quickly show up at Montreal for a day and half and head for Skate Canada, but plans changed. Since Elvis Stojko injured his knee, Scott was asked to step up for an event prior to Grand Prix for kids from disadvantaged families who didn’t get an opportunity to skate just yet and he agreed. Tessa would be mad if he did not, but truth is, she’s missing him.

They FaceTimed pretty regularly, every few days for a longer time and Scott found a few minutes every day to say her good night around her bedtime. But now when she let herself go this direction, it’s not enough and she’s missing a physical contact. Not that they’ve had that many of that so far. It was mostly just kissing and feeling each other’s body up through the clothes just a bit. This, however, makes things even worse because she is dying in anticipation and wonders if Scott feels the same. _He probably did not, because his last girlfriend was like 8 months ago, not 8 years, Tessa keeps telling herself to keep her expectations low._

Today, though, he’s coming back, and Tessa is in the best mood. He should arrive at the arena around after the lunch and she worked overtime in the last days to have this afternoon free. She, truthfully, can’t wait.

It’s about 8am when someone knocks on her office door. To her surprise, it’s messenger with bucket of flowers (purple, pink and white eustomas) without note. The note was delivered at the same time, but to her phone.

_Looking forward to be home. _ _😘_

_PS: I figured you like peonies, they were not available thought. _ _💐🙈_

Another message: _Chocolate is coming with me. __🍫_

Somewhere around the end of the first week he was gone, Tessa managed to drag him into emojis, mostly by sending him all emoji messages, and he’s now trying. It takes him significantly longer to answer as he’s trying to find the right one, but it’s sweet and she really appreciate his effort. 

Tessa puts a hand with flowers close to her heart and smells it. It doesn't really smell, but she doesn’t seem to notice it. She is totally overwhelmed by his unexpected gesture. She loves flowers, often buys herself some to have a fresh bucket at home, but only ever gets them around her birthdays from her brothers. It’s huge, simple bucket, only one type of flowers of multiple colors delicately tied together with nothing but natural string. It’s so beautiful it gets her in tears.

She manages to get though her only session of the day, with Madi a Zach, without any problems. If you don’t count her eyes constantly wandering to catch a glimpse of her flowers at the table and Leo’s presence in the room (She brought him with her so he can be with Scott as soon as possible, _definitely_ not for keeping her company while waiting.), which caused knowing smirks from both skaters. Both tactful enough to avoid any comments, though.

Tessa keeps herself busy until late lunch, she wanted to wait for him so they can eat together, but Scott reminds her he’s gonna eat during travel, so they settled on dinner instead. The reminding minutes are all like hours. She knows his plane safely landed at YUL. _She may or may not checked the map a few times. _And as she knows, she can’t make herself fully concentrate for anything, she gets into conversation with Leo. She can’t help but smile affectionately as Leo carefully listens and reacts to her voice, it’s once again obvious Scott pays him a lot of attention. 

53 minutes later, there’s a knock on her door. She’s not too hopeful when she’s answering it, because just 11 minutes earlier it was Melanie asking her if she can take over the lesson for her later this week so she can attend unexpected violin recital of her kid. It distracted her for the next 6 minutes at least as Mel started ragging how Tessa should be glad she doesn’t have to deal with twins father every damn day and how she has no idea why she is still doing relationships because it suck. Which Tessa momentarily agree with. She was not doing relationship just weeks ago and was completely fine. If she’d stick with that, she would not be there slowly losing her sanity with every damn minute. _Which, when you consider how much time they’ve spent actually dating, is completely insane itself. _Melanie noticed her flowers and claims if she’d knew this is how Scott Moir treats his women, she would start dating him herself long time ago, cause a current material she’s dating gave her flower once, a single rose at their third date (after she, to her opinion, gave him enough hints she hate roses). To his credit, based on their previous conversations, she’s head over heels for said “material” and his lack of attention to random presents aside, he indeed is the good guy. 

Now, however, it’s really Scott. 

She just called to whoever it is to enter the room and as Scott appears, she suddenly stills on the sofa where she’s sitting with a huge grin. On contrary, who definitely didn’t freeze on place is Leo who is excitedly jumping around his legs in a blink. Tessa watches their sweet encounter with increasing warm of her heart until Scott gets up again and pays attention to her.

“Do I get a hug at least or you’re not such a welcoming type and I should just perch myself by your side and pretend I wasn’t away two damn weeks?” It’s only now she realizes she stays glued on place and jumps up toward him. Don’t even takes a moment to acknowledge his teasing (but extremely affectionate) tone. 

“Gosh, I didn’t expect how much I’m gonna miss you.” Scott confess against her hair once she’s finally slotted in his arms.

“Did you change your cologne?” She peels her face from him just enough to raise an eyebrow at him. _First question. Not first questions, first words she said him, are about his scent. Seriously. She has to work on her relationship skills. Luckily, Scott doesn’t seem to be bothered._

“Yeah, I forgot mine at home so I thought I might as well try a different one. Don’t you like it?” He asks a bit amused.

“I probably like the previous one better, but it’s good.” It’s really good. Maybe she’s just used to the one he’s been using since she met him the first time back in June in the Ilderton arena, but it somehow fit him more. Not that she care right now, but since he asked. “Thanks for the flowers. They are beautiful.”

His face brighten even more, and he leans down and kiss her, softly and so slowly, enjoying the feeling of her lips against his. “I have that promised chocolate, wait.” 

“It can wait, just stay like this.”

“No, nope. Just sit down, I have it right here.” So, she does how she’s told. “I went around that little chocolate shop one day and it just remind me of you, so I stopped by and bought one for you and also for Matt and El.” Scott blushes at the confession a bit. 

It’s dark chocolate with lyophilized raspberries and pistachios for her, white chocolate with strawberries and almonds for El and milk one with coco chips for Matt.

“Can I keep them all?”

“No.” He laughs and jokes. “I need to buy your kids a little.”

“Trust me, you don’t need to buy them. They are looking forward you’re back despite you will take Leo back. I think just a while and they will be willing to trade me for you.” Tessa lets her head fall onto his shoulder and wraps herself around his strong arm. “Kidding. Thank you. They’ll be thrilled you bring them something.” The last part catches in her throat with emotions. She maybe half expect he’ll bring something for her, but Matt and El as well?

Scott just cups her cheek and kisses her temple. “I’m so glad I’m home for a while now.”

“Yeah. I’m glad too. How do you know I like peonies?” Tessa suddenly recalls. She doesn’t remember she ever told him.

“I saw them at your apartment a few times and on your Instagram as well.”

“You’re stalking me on Instagram!” She pretends to be horrified. 

“I admit I might be able to recall first like 30 pictures in there after those two weeks out of memory in right order.” Scott shrugs with not so guilty smirk.

“At least _you_ have _something_ to stalk in there.”

“Hey! Do you have any complains about my social media activity? I’m posting now like once a week or so!”

“You do, but it’s either throw back during the Olympic day, Canada Day, picture for Mother's day or International Women day and hundreds of other important days, reminders of some issues like mental health, here and there some pic from the nature, inviting posters for some events. All praiseworthy stuff but not actually you. No gym pic, current skating pic, no you anywhere.”

“Guess you’ve been stalking it anyway, eh?”

“Guess I was. Speaking about skating, do you have a practice today?” Tessa points toward his bag with sport gear. She believes he said few days ago he doesn’t, but it might change.

“No. I’d like to hit a gym until you finish and then we can spend the rest of the afternoon together and I believe I promised to cook a dinner?”

“I cleared my schedule in advance so I’m free for today.”

“Oh, you can pick the twins from the school and I’m gonna hit the gym meanwhile and we can go then?”

“Or you can as well skip the gym and takes Leo and go pick them with me. You were away for two weeks. I’m not gonna judge your body for one missed workout.” 

Not his plan, but he can see her point, yeah. Technically, he has nothing to say against. “I probably can do that, sure.” 

There’s something in his voice which catches Tessa’s attention, but she waves it away easily. He just probably must get used to plan in regard to someone else as well as she is.

* * *

That’s the last thing which went smooth. The more time passed, the more ...well, the more awkward tension in the air she feels. She doesn’t know Scott for that long period of the time, but she has never once seen him behave such a strange way. Mostly outgoing, open, emphatic, goofy and sweet Scott become suddenly … everything but his usual self. 

It all starts innocently. Scott looks slightly nervous once they were sitting in the little coffee shop with half an hour to spare before the kids were supposed to be taken out from school. Tessa didn’t give if much of a thought, he’s still his charming self, even if a bit distracted.

It starts to have a different turn once she pushes his hand gently away from the paper sleeve on his coffee cup he’s successfully tearing on the edges while still placed on the cup. He blushes at being catches at first, eventually five minutes later settle to do the same thing and as his coffee spills around the lit, Tessa shushes his hand away again. He stops but she can see he fists his hands in the intensity his knuckles whiten and she wonders what has gotten into him out of sudden. Eventually waves if away, assumes it’s just out of the nervousness of picking twins from the school with her. It makes her wonder if she miss stepped, though. She is suddenly aware what it’s must be like dating the woman with the kids, small kids, and questioning she might selfishly pushed him too far too quickly out of her own heat coming from his renewed proximity. He certainly likes Matt and Eliza and she would never dare to questioning it a bit, she fully believes him when he claims he likes them coming into his life. Daily parenting duties are completely different thing though and given to his well-known public status, especially in said school, she undoubtedly takes it in a rush and she’s not sure if he’s comfortable with it or agreed just because he felt he has to.

She’s about to bring it up and asks, gives him a choice to back out of it and meet them later, when her phone buzz. She regrets she can’t just put her phone into silent regime, but she know since she is a single parent, she can’t be out of reach just because she wants to have some personal space or fun. As much as she wish she could, she’s responsible enough to do so. It’s not from school but from her mother. Tessa hesitates for a second, she knows what her mom wants to discuss, and it can easily wait, but Scott noticed a pic on her screen and motions for her to pick it up with a little confusion why she’s already did not do so. The fondness he carries for the family reminds her of a still naive little kid believing with heart eyes in that beautiful illusion of his family being nothing but full of the wonderful people without a single bad character feature. She is not blind or deaf to notice he is living his own life far from his family with complete independency, carrying many secrets with him, but the value in his eyes for his family has never changed a bit. She wish she could be a bit more like him. She still hasn’t forgiven to her dad for leaving them when she was small and it holds on her heart so tightly she is not able to overcome it even for a benefit of her kids having a grandpa in their lives despite she knows he learns his lesson and missing an opportunity to see them growing up is ripping him apart. She can see it in his eyes every time they do have those awkward set ups two times a year (for their birthdays and around Christmas), she’s tried to make a move multiple time, but she can’t.

She is lost in her thoughts and barely keeping up to her mother’s words when it happens. Scott, playing with that damn paper sleeve again, turns the cup over and spills a bit of coffee on the corner of the paper Tessa unfolded in front of her few minutes ago to discuss its points with Kate. The death glare she gives him catch even her by surprise and she immediately regrets it. 

Scott apologizes immediately with a trembling voice and the pain and she would swear even glimpse of fear in his eyes. It makes her takes the rest of the phone call in short and hangs up. He did nothing after all, even if it happen only given to his childish reckless behavior she asks him to stop with two times. There’s just a relatively small stain on the paper, doesn’t even affecting the text, let alone the text and the whole paper itself is not even important. She can recite it all out of memory anyway. The anger in her gaze didn’t belong to him but was built by memories to her father reappeared on the surface once again. She doesn’t bring this up, it’s conversation for hours, not a few minutes, but manages to come up with a solid half true excuse to convince him enough her anger come from the conversation and nothing he did and it’s all good.

He takes her hand in his for a while until they are too close to the school. No one else would probably notice a difference but she can sense he’s became slightly guarded.

Once they pick the twins, it seems the tension settles away, until Tessa realizes later in his house that he’s spending more time with the twins than with her. She should be glad they go along so well, but thing is, she was looking forward for his return more than she probably should and now it’s all breaking apart from what she imagined, and it makes her upset and nervous. 

It’s like he can’t stand time with her. Tessa feels paranoiac, but he sits back by her side only to sooner than later stand up again and heads away - like for glass of juice when he came with (still untouched) glass of water just 10 minutes ago. She can see him trying but failing every single time. It makes her mind go into directions she wasn’t imagining just hours ago possibly could, wondering if it all was just mistake he realized while he was away and now is just trying to fit back into the plan. When he rarely manages to sit still a countable while, he never really meets her eyes and starts playing with the hem of her cardigan instead which only adds to tension as she sighs and pulls it out of his hands. They set the rules how they will behave around El and Matt until they will tell them and as much as it’s not such a big deal, it’s not what they settled on and she’s lacking her patience. The more she tries to behave him or kindly indicate he might finally sit down and spends some time with her, the more he become closed and distancing himself away from her.

It all escalates once twins noticed his gramophone (God knows why now when they were in his living room at least 10 times before and his displayed collection of gramophone records is quite impressive) and are all curious what it is and how it works. Out of sudden, beautiful jazz waltz starts playing and Scott turns toward her and reaches for her hand, asking for a dance. Tessa, locked in her thoughts, lost in analyzing his behavior, torn between upset and mad, just very clumsily cries out her refusal for whatever stupidly annoying thing he come up with this time, which leads into Scott leaving the room with and excuse to prepare dinner (at 16pm). It’s a moment she’s watching him leave when she catches the glimpse of tears in his eyes and realizes he had a sparkle in the eyes he used to have looking at her in last weeks back again only to reach its new bottom as his hand slides back down his body after her refusal.

“I’m sorry.” Tessa hugs him from behind in the kitchen, presses her head against the back of his neck. 

“Twins might see you.” Scott plainly points out her current position but doesn’t move away.

“I wasn’t meant to be rude.”

“I just wanted to dance with you, not making out. In dance hold. Make a few waltz steps and spin you and then maybe switch for Eliza for a bit and have some fun.” 

“I’m sorry.” She rubs his chest, still pressed against him. “It’s just. You are so distracted a whole afternoon. It made me nervous and at the moment you asked I was locked in my thoughts and misstep. I didn’t even realize what you are asking at first. Don't you want to tell me what's going on?” She might as well feels like he’s doing everything to annoy her, but accusations are never a good way to go. Definitely not a good way to start. 

“Nothing T, I know I’m not at my best and I’m sorry. It’s just … I know it’s not gonna be better today. I think we should better finish it early.”

“Why? Did something happen?” Tessa tries to sound as gently and open as she can.

“Just let me make this dinner early and leave me alone please. I’m gonna make it up to you tomorrow. I’m sorry I spilled that coffee on your paper despite you told me not play with it. I’m sorry I’m not really listening. I- Just let me alone. Just today. Please.” He steps out of her embrace and turns so he’s facing her, not fully meeting her eyes, though.

“If you realized those two weeks away this is not what you want Scott, just say it. You don’t have to push yourself.” It hurts her say it, but it occurs on her mind more than once this afternoon and she needs to ask. She needs to know now. She didn’t agree to turn her life upside down only to get hurt. She wants to know until she can bear the pain it cause. 

“Gosh no. Tess please, It’s all me, not you. I swear. I don’t want to make it even worse and I just know I would. I promise I’m gonna be good tomorrow.” There’s something behind his words and he’s almost crying, his expression pushing her away even more than his worlds. For some reasons she can’t let it go. She caress his arms softly and when he doesn’t jerk away, takes it as a cue to continue.

“Scott, I promise I’m gonna leave you alone if you need. Just tell me what's up. Did something happen?” 

“No. Tess. …Please. I don’t want to explain it now. Cannot you just let it go for today and let me explain it later?”

She can see she probably should stop pushing him, it doesn’t seem to be just a fling in his mood, but she as well wants to know. Forgive her her rational self is not really winning when she told him all the things deep from her heart and soul why she never date but wants to do so now with him and he is just pushing her away right after he come back from two weeks he spent away.

“Can you at least come up with something, anything, what’s going on? Because honestly Scott I’m totally confused. You send me flowers, you seemed genuinely happy to be at home and suddenly you’re pushing me away. I don’t understand you a bit.”

Scott sight, visibly desperate, his eyes red from unshed tears. Tessa just hopes twins will stay entertained for a while, happily playing and will not look up for them. Her own tears are not far away from the verge. Scott squeezes kitchen counter with an intensity his knuckles whiten, then sign and resign.

“I have ADHD, Tessa.”

“You, what? Diagnosed?” Probably more work-like question, but it surprised her more than anything he could come up with and she had quite the wild theories. It all make perfect sense now, but it leaves her in utter shock.

“Yes, diagnosed.”

“How I’ve never noticed before? Are you on the meds?”

“Not anymore. I have it mostly under control. I usually have a schedule, I keep myself busy. I’m trying to balance physical and psychical exhaustion. It’s hits me just in moments like this. I spend so much time in the planes and at the airports, I had a rare physical activity in the last 3 days, that’s why I wanted to go into the gym. I was struggling at the last part of the flight and at the airport already, then I was excited to see you, so it faded away, but now... I can’t control it, Tessa. I didn’t want to hurt you I’m just trying my best to not annoy you. I hoped I will be able to somehow handle it better, but I’m not.”

Tessa stays quiet, contemplating his worlds and what to do. Probably jumps into too much professional role and stays quite longer than she should, because he starts speaking again. “Are you leaving me now?” He was looking at her when the sentence came out, but It’s now when she really feels his eyes on her. Deeply open and the most vulnerable she’s ever seen him. If he was vulnerable sharing a story about his pain in Vancouver or about his injury, it’s nothing to what she sees in front of her now. It’s the man broken to the bones and she can only imagine what he got through. He’s not asking about leaving him alone at the moment, he think she’s gonna leave for good.

“What? Why would I do that. You could explain you need that gym time right away and we could avoid this, but why should I leave you?” 

“The only woman I’ve ever really loved did.” _Oh, fuck._

“Wait, what?”

“Like I said. We were together for over 3 years, I was 28, Hannah was 30. I was considering propose to her, we started seriously discussing kids, house haunting. I thought it would be fair to tell her and she left me week later, with sorries and words like I’m not what she needs now. She became pregnant barely 7 month later with a guy after barely 5 months long relationship.” Scott starts playing with the hem of her long cardigan again, Tessa told him multiple times before to stop, half angry he can’t follow the simple rules they set, lets him to do so now. 

“She never noticed in 3 years and yet broke up with you for that?”

“Not ideal genetic material.” Scott shrug. To her relief, there doesn’t seems to be any unresolved feelings for that woman left. His only worry seems to be she’s gonna leave as well.

“So, what do you need right now, what would help deal with it most effectively?” She is not gonna dig in painful memories for another woman. The women who make her sick. She knows now and she is going to live in present.

“Probably fast run.”

“How long run?”

“5km? Around 20 minutes?

“Why don’t you go for your run and I’m gonna finish a dinner prep here, so we can make it easily later? It’s still early.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. We can leave if you want us to, but if you just can’t deal with yourself and run will help, then go. You need about 40 minutes for change, run and shower, right? We still can stay for more than 2 hours after that. Now when I know, I also can deal with it.”

“But I don’t know if it’s gonna fully help.”

“Scott.” Tessa reaches for his hand. “Even if you don’t want to go for the run at all, just stop distancing yourself from me in fear you are gonna annoy me and it’s all fine. I’m sorry for my reaction, I just felt … I felt like something is wrong with us, like it’s me. I understand now what’s going on. Just be you. We can play Twister and laugh at twins how they can’t reach those circles or whatever is good with you. I’m not going to make you watch movie or solving crossword with me now when I know you can’t sit still for half an hour. I can handle it. And also let you play with this,” She lifts the fabric closely to his grip and earns a sheepish smile from him. “or that coffee sleeve and don’t be annoyed.”

“So, you … you don’t mind?” The way he is still refusing give himself even a little hope is killing her.

“I don’t see a point why I should. We spend together quite a time in the last two months, and I noticed you are a bit more active than most people, but you are an Olympic athlete. Despite I’m psychologist, ADHD never crossed my mind. You should be proud how well you learn how to handle it. Honestly, I’m relieved I don’t have to be overthinking what the fuck is happening in your head. It’s not making you less valuable. But we can talk later. Go find your sneakers now.” Tessa pats his chest. 

Scott hurries out of the room, when out of sudden turn back and hug her ever so quickly but crash-bones her it make her laugh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I appreciate it a lot. 💕
> 
> One other thing. This is a bit longer chapter again. I planned to stick with chapters around 3,5K words, this one is 5,8K but I figured if I want to fit in some dept (which I hope I managed here and there so far), it’s needed. What do you think about it? Would you preffer shorter chapters or are you good with longer ones?


	13. What will Ms. Bellwood think!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of tired Scott. Date night out. Some unexpected (?) moves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a ride. 😅
> 
> First of all I'm sorry it took so long. Life happened. I wanted to post earlier, but believe it or not, this is like 5th version of the story. I had rare to none time and everytime I open it again, I changed most of it. Eventually, this is the result. Hopefully, it’s gonna make up for all your waiting. 🙈
> 
> Enjoy!

Scott knocks on Tessa’s office door, finds her sitting on the sofa, buried deep in papers in front of her. “Hi.”

“Here you are.” Tessa smiles at him, knowing all well it’s him just by the specific knock only he naturally has. 

“Here.” Scott holds her the cute nude pink Frank Green coffee cup. “Did you have a coffee yet?” 

“No. I was kind of expecting you will bring me one and have not had a time to get it myself afterward. Where have you been all that time?”

“Sorry for letting you caffeine free.” He attempts a joke. He knows it’s not about coffee or whatever materialistic, he probably should have at least text her. Not probably, he should. “I had a therapy.”

“Um. You did? You didn’t say yesterday you have one. I thought something unexpected came up as you was supposed to have the morning practice, but I found Patch there instead.”

“It kind of was unexpected. I emailed my therapist at Tuesday, asking if I he can fit me in and he called this morning someone cancel on him so in case I’m can make it I can come. Patch was nice enough to take over my practice so fast. It was with juniors, their edges will only welcome some ice dance drill anyway. I should have call you, I’m sorry.”

“Oh. Because of what happened after your arrival?”

“Mostly, yeah.”

“What did you discuss?” Tessa asks curiously.

“Nothing.”

“And that’s why you needed the urgent session?” She raises a brow.

Scott sighs and perches himself down, head into her lap without warning. Not that Tessa cares. She likes how he never hesitate with the affection. And if he still wants to be close despite the question he apparently didn't appreciate, then she is more than fine with that. “Nothing significant, really. Just what happened, why, what I might did differently. How I feel about it. A bit about you in it. Mostly I was just nervous it will happen with Russia as well.”

“What did he come up with?”

“Tess. Are you controlling him?”

“I-. Yeah, I might be.” Tessa laughs. “But I just care, ok?”

“He did come up with some tips, yeah. Like I may split the whole travel day into pieces, make a schedule and keep myself busy that way. Watch a movie, then read for an hour, switch for sudoku or something. Have it all planned and be checking those boxes.”

“That’s a good idea.”

“Did he pass your test then? He is good T. Really.”

“He might. But I’m gonna keep an eye on him anyway.” Tessa winks. She know well she needs to give him his space here and not pressure him or pry for more than he is willing to share himself. People have therapists for reasons and one of those is an opportunity to openly speak with someone neutral, and despite she is one herself and might help him as well, it doesn’t give her any right to do so. She has all intention to respect it. And after all, she is lucky enough he is open and comfortable to speak about it and seek help when he need one. Many people are still embarrassed to do so.

“Better tell me if you are specifically learning at school how to take all of the energy away from your clients. I’m totally worn out. As always.”

Tessa laughs and caress his temple. “Yeah. That’s one of our biggest secrets. Don’t tell anybody.”

“I knew it!”

“Do you have a practice now?”

“No. Not until little ones. Skaters are either out for competitions or ill. Those few healthy ones were included into different groups.” The way he buried his face into her sweater almost make her heart hurt for him. He indeed is exhausted.

“Maybe you can go home and sleep a bit?”

“Mm. No. I’m gonna finish this coffee and then I have some papers to do.” Scott grabs her hand and put it into his hair, signaling very clearly with no shame she as well can caress him. 

“You’re cuddly when you’re tired, you know that, right?” She smiles affectionately down at him, fulfilling his request. The way he frown at her as if he’s not, makes her laugh. “It’s very good coffee by the way. It’s not Starbucks or Tims, is it? And what are those cups?”

“No. It’s from one small coffee near Mrs. Brown’s office. It’s a bit alternative, but in a good way. They have really good coffee and also good cakes. Many gluten-free, lactose free, even vegan. Did you know you can use tofu into cakes instead of dairy cream?” Tessa’s not sure if he tried this one, because his expression is somewhere between amazed and wary. “Nothing is too sweet. It’s on the other side of the city but we might go there anyway. I think you’d like it. They also offer numerous to go cups. I was considering one for a while, but I feel incredibly stupid now buying two coffees into single use cups almost every day. Also, I was lately very good at spilling coffee at the boards.” Scott chuckles. “Do you like them? They should be leak-proof too and it’s dishwasher friendly, ceramic which I supposed is better than plastic, but mostly, I like the look of it.” He shrug and wave it off as if it’s nothing. 

“They are nice. And what a good thorough review you just gave me.” Tessa laughs. “Thank you. So, we have to have a shared custody over them now in case I want to buy the coffee for us?”

“Something like that, yeah. They also have stainless steel straws, so I bought them for twins.”

“Oh. I told you Scott you don’t need to buy them. They like you.” It’s not like she’s mad he’s buying them things or anything, not at all, it’s just the fact. She doesn’t want him to have a feeling like he must to do so.

“You don’t have to told them who payed for it, Tess. It just solves your problem that they are only drinking decent amount of water when they have straws now and you don’t want to buy them single use straws for everyday use.”

“Oh. That’s... yeah, that’s a good solution. Why it never crossed my mind? Thank you.” Tessa leans down for a kiss, trying to shut down the tiny tears forming in her eyes. It’s such a foreign feeling for her having someone who is actually helping her with her kids just out of his own mind, without being asked, just because he wants to do so. The fact that he just went tired into coffee shop and saw straws and recall twins and her and the conversation, or more like her once said half desperate complains, they had the other day and buy it for her, for them? One would say it’s nothing, for her, however, it’s a lot. No one out of her shoes can understand it.

“Don’t get too mushy on me. We are talking about straws, not saving lives.” Scott teases her when catching her for another kiss. 

Tessa’s phone rings. It’s Kate, of course she is. It’s like she has some kind of notification to make a call in the least suitable time. _Well, she can imagine even less suitable ones, but let her have a point here._ She makes an apologetic shrug and picks it up. Scott just buried his face deeper into her sweater again, loop an arm around her waist and when she finishes the call, she finds him deep asleep. 

* * *

Half an hour later, there is a knock on the door, which Tessa knows for sure is Mel. They agreed earlier she’s gonna come at 11am and it’s exactly 11:05 (she’s never in time). Plus after that one time when Mel came while Tessa was anxiously waiting for Scott, she’s created special knock just for the two of them so they are never mistaken again. A bit teenagerish, but fun. 

“Oh. Sorry. I’m gonna come-” Mel starts once she opens the door, but then she realizes the man is not reacting. “Wait, is he asleep?”

“Yeah.” Tessa laughs. “He was so exhausted and fell asleep in a few minutes I had a phone call. Come in. I don’t think he’s gonna wake up.” After what she hang up the call, she has started working on her papers, carefully reaching for each list to not wake him, but soon enough realize she can be comfortable and just do whatever she need, because he is totally death. She considered this in forward and decided to let Mel come in. He might be asleep, but it’s not like she is letting her enter the bedroom, is it? The two of them know each other, and if stories she heard from one or the other and the way her kid is greeting with Scott are any indication, they know each other quite well.

“Okay. I might have a pillow in case you want to be saved and free again but let him sleep?”

“It’s fine. He’s not giving me much troubles anyway. I’m afraid he’s gonna wake up if I try to lose his hold on me and he’s overworking himself like crazy, he might use some sleep. Maybe can you just hand me a blanket from over there?” Tessa points the blanket neatly folded on the shelf near her table.

“Good thing your small sofa is his problem, eh?” 

Tessa chuckles. “Might use it in case he’s gonna complain he’s all sore later.”

Mel hands her the blanket and watches how Tessa softly cover his body. “You two look good together. I know him a while and I don’t remember him ever looking so calm.”

“How many times did you saw him asleep?” Tessa raises an eyebrow and entangles the fingers into his hair and starts gently stroking him there, as if he needs to be protected after all.

“Good point. I mean in general. He slows down a bit when you and kids are around, and he seems more relaxed. Those weeks of Grand Prix are usually one big of the hell for him. He never take a time to actually rest. A few times the other coaches tried to make him, but no use.”

Tessa nods, considering her words so Mel speaks again. “Never mind, are you ready for the evening?” 

“I don’t know. We settled we are going together but we don’t want to be too obvious just yet, which helps, but I can’t imagine what it’s going to be like. I wasn’t at such an event since I ended ballet and never with a guy everyone in the room know. But I’m looking forward.” She was scared at first when she fully realized she somehow agreed to attend an event with him that first night they got together, but she’s really looking forward now. It’s forever since she had an opportunity to dress up and if they will have an opportunity to dance? Well, she’s here for it. It’s just not her comfort zone. Never was, after all.

“Have you picked the dress yet?”

“No, I have five favorites. It’s gonna be impulsive decision probably. Wanna see?” Tessa unlock her phone and hands it to her.

“Sure.” Mel says while already holding her phone, more eager than she intended to be. “Gosh Tessa, those first one? Wait, second? Omg is this a bodysuit? Where on earth have you bought all of those? I’m jealous bitch now. Why don’t we have at least the same size? My boobs would look good in these.” She shows her the bright red option with high neck but very intricate cut out detail on the chest.

Tessa laughs. “It used to be my obsession and I never had the heart to give them away. Your advice?”

“Impossible to pick. Impulsive works best in this case.”

“Such a valuable advice. Thank you.”

“Whenever. Here’s your Shuffle. It really saved my ass. I should probably use some old fashion way as a backup plan as well. I always just count on my phone and then … Thanks really. I don’t know what I would do without music. With junior boys, no less. They’d probably kill me. Ballet and without music? It would not be surprised about some kind of defenestration. You’re rescuer.”

“Yeah. It’s nothing. It’s here in case you would need it again. I always have there some middle way stuff I can use for whatever I need.”

Melanie smiles. “Good. I’m gonna better let you here with your sleeping buddy now so I don’t see him waking up. Everyone is either so soft or moody and I don’t need to see him either way.” She scrunch her face to prove her point.

It catch Tessa in her thoughts. She has no idea what he will be like while wake up. She’s imagining at least 10th option when she realizes Mel is still there and speaking to her. “Oh, sorry. What have you asked?”

“Based on the softness in your face I guess Moir is a snuggle buddy.” Mel wiggles her eyebrow. “Anyway, I asked if those coffee cups are good. I was considering buying one myself.”

“I don’t know yet. They seems good but I can’t tell. Scott bought them just today.”

“Let me know later than. Bye.”

“Bye.”

“And Tess … knock him out of his feet with that outfit today.” She winks.

* * *

It’s about the same time Tessa finishes all her work he starts waking up. Tessa automatically starts stroking his shoulder. 

“Welcome on the earth Sleepyhead.” She says once he open an eye on her.

“Tess?” Scott opens second eye as well and squints, confused. If someone asks, It’s pretty adorable.

“Yeah, it’s me.” She chuckles softly. 

Scott looks around, realizing where he is. “I fell asleep?”

“Yep, for almost two hours.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No need to be. I did all the work I needed. Did it help?”

“Yeah. I probably really need a nap. They had a problem in China, and I slept like 2 or 3 hours.” Scott buried his face back into her, close the eyes and loop the other hand around her as well. Tessa is about to speak but his hands are slowly wandering under the hem of her sweater and under her t-shirt, previously tucked into the jeans. Her breath stops and heartbeat transforms into the pace of racehorse, almost leaving her chest at the time. She has no idea what he is up to, but it’s totally overwhelming and she hope he can’t feel the goosebumps all over her skin. She relaxes only when she realizes he just wanted to feel her skin, because that’s all he did. Sneaks hands under her clothes and nuzzles into her closer. He indeed is in the soft group of people when he wake up. Unfortunately for her, it cause such a change in her body that he noticed. “No?” Scott lifts head up to turns up to look at her, looking half concern he misstep, half mix of upset and confusion and both halves still mostly sleepy that Tessa has to smile.

“All good. You just surprised me.” Tessa gently caress his cheek. Scott makes a soft moan and relaxes back into her. 

“Any requirements what I should wear tonight?” 

“Something to match me.”

Scott chuckles, his head still in snuggled into her, that it sends her into goosebumps all over again. “Ok. What are you wearing?”

“I don’t know yet.”

“Excellent.” 

This way it goes the rest of the day. Mostly. That one time she almost sent him urgently buy a maroon tie. And well, maybe she once almost went buy emerald one herself as well. In the end, they settles on classic. Black suit, white shirt and black tie. Scott wanted to go all black, but because Tessa still had the black bodysuit as an option, he lets her win this one.

And that’s how Scott finds himself ringing the bell at Tessa’s. All dress up with coat on. With an excitement tantamount to anxiety. Waiting for the response.

“Mum looks like the princess.” El opens the door for Scott excitedly, announcing Tessa will there in a minute.

“Oh, does she?”

“Yes.” Matt confirms with equally sparkling eyes.

“Do I look like prince enough to take her out then?” Scott opens his coat to show his suit.

“Yes.” They both confirm in unison.

“Let me see myself, Moir.” Tessa appears from behind. “Yeah, not bad. You’re allowed to take me out.” Tessa says a bit more boldly than she normally would. Trying to make an entry and not blush under his gaze. Or wave away her anxiety. She can’t just walk in and let him stare at her and decide if he likes it or not. She knows she looks good. But maybe _too_ good. You can say. It was not one of her original five options. Jordan made her wear this one when they were facetiming during her getting ready time. It’s beautiful dress, event appropriate, only maybe too … daring. Definitely more than she planned. That deep V-neck is making her almost self-conscious. The longer she is wearing it, she more it’s daunting her. She feels too expose given to the stage of their relationship. Not that she minds him seeing a glimpse of her. Of course not. Gosh … if she gets an opportunity, she would probably be willing to wear nothing at all. Right now. She figured that one out earlier once he sneaked his hand under her shirt. She was overwhelmed and startled a little maybe, but she realizes soon enough she wants them to move. Feels his hands everywhere. She wants more, but not like this. Jordan said he will be totally stunned. She sent the picture to Mel, who, always straightforward with her words, said they might never leave. And Ms. Bellwood, her nice babysitter in her sixties (probably, she really should ask her about that one, not that she’s afraid she’s too old, just wanna gave her right present at the time.), said every man would be to her mercy and winked. She winked at her. Those reactions make her unsure. She wants him like her look, but, god, she doesn’t want to make him uncomfortable or create a heavy atmosphere around them. 

Despite all that, she has to smirk as she see his eyes go wide. 

“You look absolutely gorgeous, Tess.” His voice thick.

“Thank you.” She stops herself from averting his gaze, but blush anyway.

Scott reaches for her coach but stops. “Would you like me to take you a picture with mum?” He asks twins first.

Matt and El both nod eagerly.

“Good call with the picture.” Tessa says inside the taxi. 

“Yeah. They looked thrilled.” Scott stops himself, considering the right words. “Tess, they never saw you dressed up before? I mean, you _look_ fantastic, but they looked totally fascinated.”

“They saw me dress up, for Christmas or big birthday party, but never in long dress, no.” Tessa says quietly.

“But you have so many dresses…”

“They are from my ballet years, most of them are timeless. And I bought some over the years for … I don’t know. Maybe I wanted to feel beautiful or like me and not just mum for a second or anything...”

Scott leans down to kiss her cheek. “Tess, you _are_ beautiful, and you are definitely not just mum. You are literally super mum, thriving in your job, amazing dancer, stunning woman and the kindest and strongest person I know. ”

Tessa puts her head on his shoulder, squeeze his hand in thanks and conveying the message to let it go now. He probably gets it, because they fell into comfortable understanding silence until they reach the building since then.

* * *

The evening goes nicely. Scott has to speak with the guest occasionally, but Tessa always stays with him and he makes sure she’s part of the conversation. He’s attentive and nice. Never leave her side for more than a little while. They met a lot of inspirational people. They dance (Scott wasn’t kidding, he indeed is very good ballroom dancer.). The catering is amazing. Music and everything is creating an easy atmosphere. His friends she got the opportunity to meet are lovely, even Patrick Chan, probably one of Scott’s dearest friends if she got it right, who apparently know she has two kids, is only welcoming and nice. Everything is better than Tessa dared to hope for.

It’s when Scott leaves for drinks wen mam in his sixties stops at their table with the question. “Excuse me? Aren’t you Tessa Virtue?”

“I am?”

“Oh. I’m Darrick Bolton. Me and my wife over there,” He waves at the woman to join. “We are huge fans of ballet. I’m thrilled to meet you.”

They chats for a while about the past and upcoming productions, what is she up to now, until the woman joins them. 

She made a similar greeting, expect she, on contrary to her husband, goes deep. “You were our favorite young blood. It’s such a pity you had to stop.”

“Oh. Yeah.” What is she supposed to say? Yeah, It’s a pity? 

“I heard back then you were supposed to become the youngest principal ballerina in National Ballet's history and there were rumors about an offer from Russia.”

“That's in the past now. I’m very sorry, I should probably find Scott now, I told him I’m gonna meet him at the bar in a minute. It’s a pleasure to meet you both though.” They don’t look happy to end the conversation just yet, but Tessa is not sure how much longer she is able to maintain her composure if they are going to continue the same way. That’s when Scott comes back. 

He slides the hand around her waist, sensing her discomfort. “Everything Ok?” It’s not the politest thing given to the older couple still staying by their side, but he has to ask.

Tessa nods before the couple takes over. “We were talking about how big loss it was for ballet that Tessa here has to stop. You are so lucky to have her in the team.” The women look between them, clearly observing the way his fingers are tracing her waist where his hands is resting. “You definitely should let her create her magic with your skaters, she was not born to be psychologist. You two together can create some big things for Canada. I’m sure of that.”

“Thank you, Mrs. and Ms.?”

“Bolton. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Scott.”

“The pleasure is on my side. I’m sorry I have to stole her now, but we are highly needed elsewhere. Or on dancing floor. You know.” Scott winks at the lady, and Tessa has to hide a smile creeping into her face. She is no longer surprised he was able to find a way into normally very closed Eliza all the way back in Ilderton or charm her sister enough, so she told some sense into her. And she knows for the fact that he wasn’t flirting his way with her. That one would not help with Jordan at all. He certainly left _the_ impression on her, though. He clearly has it in him. This lady right here is just another example of his natural charm.

Grumpily looking Mrs. Bolton suddenly wink at him back in somehow conspiratory way after what he, technically, told her he doesn’t want to talk with her anymore, and almost wish him a nice time. “Of course, dear. Hopefully we’ll get an opportunity to talk later. It was lovely to meet you both.”

“Are you really ok?” Scott asks once they gets away. Quickly brush his lips over her temple.

“Yes. I think we should go, though. Or at least me, you can stay and have some more fun if you’d like to. Ms. Bellwood said she can stay as long as I want, but it’s not appropriate come too late, especially when she can’t sleep over given to the space.” Tessa squeezes his hand in reassurance.

“Tess, there’s no way I’m gonna let you leave alone. You know that, right?”

“I just wanted to give you an option. I can see you have a lot of friends in there. You might like to talk with them some more.”

“Tess, no matter how many people I know there, you are the most important one. Letting you leave an event alone is not an option now, next time, or ever. Is that clear?”

“Thank you.” She nods. “We should go then.”

“Can I get one extra dance first, princess?”

“Of course.”

It’s beautiful waltz (Moon River from Breakfast At Tiffany’s.). “I can’t believe this is our last dance. Breakfast At Tiffany’s is one of my most favorite movies.”

Scott leans down to kiss her in the middle of turn. Not caring if anyone is gonna see them in the moment. He still hit precisely every step into the dance. Leads her into simple spins when place allows. Once the song ends, he pulls her into hug and whispers into her ear: “First last dance of infinity.”

* * *

They spend the whole drive to Tessa’s apartment in silence, cuddled together in backseat, stealing light kisses and smiles when city light allows. When the car reach the building, Scott climbs up and open the door for her, announce he’s gonna walk her to the door.

They have a quick one way argument about Scott coming over, but he doesn’t need much convincing. He pays a taxi, helps her out and scoops her up into his arms. “You don’t have the shoes for walking in the snow.” He explains. 

“You don’t have either.”

“Better pray it’s good enough!”

“Scott. Put me down.” She giggles. “What will Ms. Bellwood think!”

“I don’t care. I think nothing she is not already thinking.” Scott points out.

“Fair. Better not fall then!”

“Do you want me to put you down?” 

“Stop this eyebrow thing and look on the way!”

“Bossy!” Scott chuckles and Tessa better presses her lips together, which takes her only like 30s to break.

“Hey, what are you doing?” She comments once he puts her down in the elevator.

“Putting you down. You need to find your keys, I supposed you don’t want me ring the bell, eh?”

“And what about a threshold?” She spills without thinking.

“Hey, slow down princess. We are not there just yet.” Scott’s eyes widen at his slip up, but Tessa just smirks as she triumphantly finds the keys and unlocks the door. Better leave this topic untouched for now. _Is it for now, right? Tessa certainly hope so._

* * *

Ms. Bellwood is not only the best babysitter one can ask for, but she also cleaned up the kitchen and apologize for using the ingredients for baking cookies! As if one could be mad that basically grandma made the cookies for him. 

Once she leaves, Tessa excuses herself to change into something more comfortable (with many not so sorry sorries that he has nothing to change into) and asks him to open a bottle of wine and bring it into the bedroom, as well as her laptop, because _*of course Scott into the bedroom, you don’t want do wake twins up, do you?*_ So he does as he was told.

Tessa appears in plain fitted sky-blue pajama shorts and white oversized t-shirt. Her hair pulled out of the high bun she was wearing, make-up free. To Scott, the more beautiful than before.

“I’m sorry I had to remove a make-up.” She gestures to her face, blush creeping her face a bit. “My eyes hurt a bit. I’m not used to wear an evening make-up anymore.”

“Are you seriously apologizing for being you in front of me?” 

“I don’t know. I’m not so young make-up free anymore.”

“And I’m not 20 either. I don’t even want to date a woman who look teenagerish. Besides, you are stunning just like this and it’s not a first time I see you without the make-up either.”

“But the first time since we are dating.”

Scott laughs. “I don’t know if this is supposed to have any girl logic in it, but trust me, it has none.” He reaches for her hips and pulls her into him. “You’re even more beautiful this way, cause you are beautiful just for me now. I think It’s unfair.”

“You want anyone else here or what?” Tessa chuckles.

“No! It’s unfair toward other women you are so beautiful just like this, without a touch of make-up.”

“You know what, better crawl into the bed and let’s find a movie, I was thinking Breakfast at Tiffany’s? I didn’t see it in _ages_.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen this one.”

“WHAT?! What kind of women you was dating?!”

“More like Bridges Johnson kind of girls.” He shrug with an amusement.

“Bridget it good, but Audrey Hepburn? That’s classic! You didn’t see any?!”

“I know Funny Face well, because I skated to it, and I probably once saw Roman Holiday.”

“Thank God! Come under covers finally and let’s watch! I’m not dating anyone who didn’t see such a classic! We are doing marathon of those! I mean … not now obviously, but we are only watching Audrey since now until your knowledges are acceptable.”

Scott laughs and shake the head on her as if whatever, after all, those two he saw was really good movies, he just never find more himself. When she gestures to him impatiently to hurry up, he looks at her, contemplating his move, but gives in. “What are you doing?!” Tessa ask, watching him unbuckling his belt, her voice betraying her. 

“I can’t lie in the bed in dress pants, T.” He shrugs.

Tessa nods, not risking any attempt to speak. This bedroom setting probably wasn’t such a good idea after all. _Or … was it? _Tessa chuckles at the sign in front of her. 

“What?” Scott looks down, checking his boxer briefs, doesn’t find anything to laugh at. All his body parts are well behaving so far as well. He doesn’t find anything laughable, so he frown in confusion.

“It’s just so funny outfit. Guy in the half-unbuttoned dress shirt and boxer briefs.” Tessa is glad there is only bedside lamp on, because she is positive not only her cheeks are completely crimson red. 

Scott reaches for the hem of his shirt and pull it off as well. Doesn’t bother by unbuttoning any more buttons. “Better?” He smirks. Seeing her eyes well enough. And moves toward the bed.

“Stop!”

“I’m not putting off the boxers as well.” Scott raises an eyebrow.

“I didn’t imagine you are _that_ muscular.”

“Should I be insulted?” He moves toward the bed anyway and cradles under all of her million covers. 

“Flattered.” Tessa opens the covers for him and pats his chest once he settles down. God. That’s gonna be one hot movie.

“So, Breakfast at Tiffany’s?” Scott asks.

“Did you really skate to Funny Face?”

“Yeah. I won my first title with it, actually.”

“Do you mind if we’ll watch it?”

“Go ahead. Find the one from Nationals, I think this one was the best.” He got more points at words, but it’s always special to skate in front of the home crowd. Those emotions are only beaten by home Olympics. Scott wonders many times how it would feel like skating at the Olympic elsewhere, regrets he got just one chance to experience this as an athlete, but eventually, he is immensely thankful he was so lucky to be and won at the home Games. He has never taken this granted.

Tessa ends up watching both Nationals and Words performance back to back. “You were good. And so young.” She slides her finger over his cheek on the screen. 

Scott shudders. “Yeah.”

“I’m sorry.” She doesn’t see his face but feels his reaction well enough. “I’m already switching for the movie.”

“I had no idea what is in front of me there yet. Just dreamy fearless kid. I went out there and had fun. I wasn’t able to even imagine it might ever end.” He shudders again. Apparently not just from the memories. “Gosh Tessa why do you have colder than in the fridge in here.” 

“I like to sleep in the cold. And I’m not counting with naked guys.” It leaves her mouths so quickly she doesn’t have a chance to stop it and now her body is aware of his nakedness and their rich skin to skin contact more than before. 

“I’m not ... naked.” Scott counters. His body suddenly fully aware of his almost nudity and her own short shorts and arguably no bra body as well. 

“But you might as well be.” Tessa almost whispers, leans against him and start kissing him, in the moment of a short circuit of her mind, her leg wonders up into the area of his crotch, making sure he’s on the same page with her. Once she reaches him, it makes her grown and feel embarrassed at the same time.

“What are you ...doing?” Scott manages with one extra breath.

“Warming you up.”

“I can see. Tess, are you sure? I wasn’t meant to undress for this. It was just lack of suitable clothes for *in the bed* movie. And the shirt was just a game, I wasn’t thinking. We don’t have to do anything.”

“Would you mind if we … if we stick with just our hands this time?”

“Let me make it clear. You want to be naked _and_ give each other hand jobs? Do I get it right?” Scott asks, his voice catching in his throat.

“It’s stupid. Of course, you don’t want to do this. We are not teenagers. Go ahead.”

Scott sits up and pulls her with him. “It’s not stupid, Tessa. Everything sex related is always about mutual consent. Do you really think I will do now whatever you just suggest to “go ahead” to just because we are 30 when you don’t want it? I am only asking because I don’t want to do anything you are not comfortable with! Never. Do you understand that?” Tessa just nods. Not knowing if she is more taking aback by his honest lecture or her previous unconfident reaction, which she has no idea where even came from. “Good. So, everything from watching movie cuddled up to sex is fine with me. What do you want?” 

“Hand jobs.” Tessa says confidently now. “And then cuddled up movie.” She adds quickly then, makes him chuckle. 

Scott doesn’t add any more words, just slowly lean forward and catch her lips in his. “Scott?” Tessa interrupts him reluctantly. 

“Mmm?”

“Maybe better lock the door, please.”

He stands up, does as he was asked and once he comes back, he reaches for her and flips her back into the pillows. Urgency suddenly overcomes him and starts kissing her hard, all passion. Tessa lifts her hips into him in approval. Her own lust equally high. 

Soon, Scott is reaching for her shirt and she voluntarily lifts the hands up, allowing him to take it off. “God. You don’t have … Warn the poor guy!” It makes her laugh. She did purposely pick a shirt which will not show her lack of bra, but now… It didn’t take him more than a second to eagerly dive in. Massaging her breasts while kissing her neck, slowly going down, reaching her chest. It makes her moan until he reaches for her nipple and she stills.

He immediately stops his ministration. “Nipples are no?”

“I … I just don’t know how it feels anymore, you know… after breastfeeding and all.” It’s more than 6 years since she stopped breastfeeding, but she never tried its sensitivity since then even herself. She suddenly can see her once destroyed nipples instead of her healed ones. She’s embarrassed giving him this image. Maybe even afraid he might pull away. But all he does was asking if he can try. Without any hesitation in his voice. She whispers quiet, but firm “Please.”.

Scott starts tentatively. Lick the skin around the nipple, then softly taking it between his fingers, carefully watch her face while adding a pressure until she opens her mouth slightly, then leans and replace his fingers with his mouth. Tessa arches her spine up and moans. Scott repeat the treatment on the other nipple and then meet her eyes again.

“Good?”

“Can you … Can you please ... try ... suck on it?” 

Scott doesn’t need to be ask twice. He keeps kissing her mouth a while and then slowly continues lower, keeps kissing whole her breasts and finding spots she likes, until finally give her what she wants. 

“Oh. My. God.” She is barely able to speak. It encourages her to reach down and cups him over his boxers, before sliding inside. It’s his place to moan, but she joins anyway. He puts his boxers out of the way and reaches for her shorts. Checking with her first and when she nods, he pulls it off of her. Taking a second to check her all naked in front of him. Then he shivers from cold again and growl. “Come here.” She commands.

Then he perch himself back down, this time on top of her and starts kissing her again. “You are fucking gorgeous, Tess” 

He then used the moment of distraction to slide his fingers right between her mounds. Tessa exhales deeply. “Scott, I want to come. Now.” She searches for his eyes. “Please.” She is afraid he might want to play with her first, let her adjust, go slowly. But she is too overwhelmed to bear it. She wants it right there, and right now. “Please make me.”

Once she finishes, she suddenly feels embarrassed for what she just did, but Scott doesn’t need to be ask again. He dives in. Only checking with her once he’s about to slide inside. Then two more times. Each time when he’s about to add another finger. 

As her pleasure is building, her grip around his cock is tightening until it’s maybe too tight as she reaches her climax, but that’s when he come as well. Somehow all around her belly.

They both fell together heavily into mattress and just breath. It’s Scott who come back to himself first. He strokes her arm and smiles. “Hey”

She turns head toward him, smiling bright as well. Her eyes wide and still dark but all sparkling. Scott loves this new face of her. When he reaches for her cheek, until then unshed tears starts rolling over. As his face is filling with concern, she quickly assures him those are all good tears.

“How are you?” Scott asks. There is something genuine in his voice. It’s not just a question. He’d like to understand where she’s coming from. It makes her only burst into tears more as she tries to speak. And then laughs at the same time at her own absurdity. Scott immediately decides it’s one of his favorite sounds no matter what exactly the cause of it is (he’s determined to find out this one as well).

“I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what?” Scott frowns. Tessa chuckles at his expression. She should better explain herself or bring at least any sense into it, but she can’t find the right words. His sex hair are taking all her remaining brain cells out of her.

“Thank you.”

She can see his brain working, weighting sorry and thank you together. Unsure what is he supposed to say or do, eventually lifts an eyebrow slightly, encouraging her to take pity on him and continue. So she does. “I don’t know how to explain it. Personally, I … I don’t remember the time I felt this good. It’s hard to put into words. It probably doesn’t make any sense. But I felt, no, I feel … I feel like the woman again, you know? I mean, I am woman, obviously. I know I am not ugly either, some guys asked me out even here.”

“I didn’t go out with any of them, here or anywhere else before.” Tessa ads as Scott choked. “But have to say my Pilates instructor is quite adamant.”

“I might want to attend that class with you.” Scott points out matter of factly. Trying to put all the lightness he can muster into it, to not sounds too possessive.

“I might appreciate that. But back to the topic. I know I am a woman, but there is a difference between be one and feel like one. You made me wear the beautiful dress, dance, and now all of this and the way you look at me… I feel … just thank you, ok? For being in my life.”

“C’m here.” Scott reaches for her and pulls her for the hug, not caring they are all sticky after their activities. She don’t care either.

“You basically give me my missing pieces I didn’t know I’m missing back. Dance first and now all this.”

Scott kissed her temple and laugh. “You’re such a softie after a few glasses of wine.”

“I’m not drunk!” Tessa frown. She means it. Maybe alcohol _did_ give her some courage to speak, but it doesn’t make it true any less.

“I can see you are not.” He cups her cheek. “Let’s clean up this mess, eh?”

Tessa looks between them and whine. “You go into the shower and I’m gonna ... probably change the bed sheets.”

“Shower?”

“Yeah Scott. Water, soap, you know.”

“What about the kids?”

“Now you are worried about them?” Tessa laughs. “I would much rather be catch in the shower than in the bed earlier. Don’t worry. They are heavy sleepers. Lock the door, make it quick, just in case, and you are more than fine.”

Nothing happened. Scott hit the shower in rapid speed in makes her laugh. Of course, she prefers not to be catch in the middle of night as well, but something in his demeanor, like glimpse of fear or worry, make her fell for him a bit more. He is mostly outgoing, appears fearless, but shows her his vulnerability more than once, this, however, is different. It make her feel like he means it. Don’t get it wrong, she wasn’t questioning it. But seeing him nervous make it all a bit more real. 

Tessa quickly (not as quickly as him) showers as well and soon they are back cuddled into the bed together. She in her pajamas and Scott in boxer briefs and that t-shirt he pulls over her head that day of her migraine. She was planning never give it back to him, but he seems to be really freezing, definitely not sharing her love for cold bedrooms, so she took pity on him, hands him the tee and even increase the temperature the whole 4°C! If you would ask her sister, she would probably say it’s the biggest gesture of love one can get from her. Jordan is certainly not the recipient of it, when they occasionally share the bed for the night.

“So, movie, yeah?”

“Yeah. Breakfast at Tiffany’s it is. Better pay attention, I’m going to test you later.”

It’s around the middle of the movie, when Scott nudges her shoulder, currently presses on his chest. “I should go home, T.”

“Nooo. It’s not the end of the movie yet!”

“I know babe, but I’m falling asleep.” He tries to shrug apologetically, not so successfully given to his position.

“Mmm.” Tessa pouts. She really wishes he could just sleep over but knows well enough he can’t. “Just a bit. Let’s finish the movie. I’m not sleepy at all. I’m gonna wake you up in case you fell asleep.”

Scott doesn’t think It’s very good idea, but he can do nothing against her “pleeeease” look. After all, he doesn’t mind get a few minutes of sleep with her by his side.

She was really planning to wake him.

_Expect. She. Did. Not._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your time spent by reading my story! Hope some of you were still waiting for this chapter and I sincerly hope it made you happy. As always, let me know all your thoughts! You have no idea how happy it makes me! 
> 
> Now, I can't wait for the next chapter myself. 🙊
> 
> Little info for those who also like I wanna be just Scott - my tennis guys are comming back as well! Hope it will not take long now!
> 
> Thank again! Have a nice day! 💕


	14. Deals and feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One unplanned relationship outing and some family fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, it's here! 🙈
> 
> I was so excited about this chapter and then got cold shower. I really wanted to be good and fun, but it was so hard? I've had it written for a while and was playing with the line, but it's time to let you decide how I succeed or not. 
> 
> Enjoy the reading and let me 100% know. 🙏🏻

_“It’s black.” whispers Matt. “Do you know mum’s password?”_

_“Mum always put just the finger there.” El points the fingerprint reader._

_“It’s not working.” Matt says after what they tried most of their fingers and they both shrug._

_“I think it was a movie.”_

_..._

It takes Scott a while to realize he was really wake up by tinny whispers and he’s not just in the middle of dream he’d prefer not to live. He takes a moment to breath before open the eyes. 

What on earth you do when you are caught sleeping in the bed by two 7-year-olds of the woman you are sleeping with? At least he’s not a stranger. That might help. Thanks to moving away from home sooner than the girls become his sexual interest, he skipped that possible embarrassment of being caught by his parents, mother especially, and this is sure payback. Gosh, he would much rather face Tessa’s husband right now. _That_ at least has a predictable reaction.

The room is bright, neither of them bother to close the curtains at the night, Tessa’s weight pressed against his chest is even in this moment somehow conforming, and the scariest part of it all is, that despite there are now two wide eye kids staring at him from the foot of the bed, he doesn’t regret her not waking him up as promised a bit.

Scott looks at twins, then at Tessa, at twins and back at Tessa and gently shakes her to no use. On the second try, she stirs awake a bit, just to snuggle closer. Scott shakes with her a bit more forcefully, checking on the twins who looks, to his relieve, mostly amused. 

“Let me sleep.”

“You have to wake up, Tess.”

“Just a while.” Tessa murmurs.

“C’mon T.”

“Mm.” Tessa force herself to speak reluctantly, doesn’t bother open the eyes, though. “Just takes the keys with you so I don’t have to lock after you” She clings onto him even tighter, making it impossible even if it was still an option.

“That’s not gonna be necessary, I’m afraid.” Scott chuckles. Tessa doesn’t react any much, so he gives up. “Is she always that stubborn at the morning?” Matt and El both giggle. 

Tessa, however, finally wakes up. To her credit (not that it deserve any), very fast. She lifts the head, looking at Scott, sudden light making her squint a bit, then moves her gaze toward the sound of the well-known giggles and whines slightly, buried her face back into the fabric of Scott’s shirt. 

Scott squeezes her hip reassuringly. They got this. _Not that there is a choice, really._

Once they sit up and both look at the twins, the kids become unsure. Confused, maybe afraid they did something wrong, unsurely looking toward the door. Matt’s holding Tessa’s laptop he shut closed the moment Scott opened the eyes. Scott recovers first and pats the blanket in front of them, inviting them to climb into the bed as well, pushing his initial shock away and smile at them. Twins look at Tessa first, check with her, and then quickly climbs up, settles by adults’ shins. Tessa takes the blanket she and Scott didn’t even touch and wraps it around them. It’s not cold in the room, thanks to Scott, but she might at least make them comfy and feeling welcome.

“So.” She coughs. “As you could see, we fell asleep here.” Tessa starts clumsily.

“You were laying on Scott!” El points out with raised finger to add an importance.

“I was certainly _not_.”

Matt grabs El, hugs her and lets his head rest on her chest, she opens her arm and loops it around him, knowing what he’s up to right away (seriously, having twins is scary thing sometime), in the imitation of their position. “Like this!” They both says in unison and snuggle a little closer.

Scott tries his hardest but laughs anyway. Tessa sends him a glare but can’t help but turns the corners of her lips up all the same. After all, it _is_ laughable story, if it’s not your story. And … twins’ reconstruction is adorable. 

“Okay, I slept on Scott.” She gives up. Pink creeps into her face. “There is something I have to tell you guys.” Tessa reaches out and rubs their knees over the blanket gently. “You _do_ like Scott, right?

Both kids briefly look at Scott and nod. “Good. So, you would not mind if we’d spend more time with him?”

“Are we going for the trip?”

“Maybe, but not now. I’m asking, because I like Scott too.” She look at Scott and smiles. “Not just like friend, like two adults can like each other when they are lucky to find each other. That’s why we were cuddled together.” Tessa reaches for his hand and intertwines their fingers. She intends to continue, but Eliza’s faster. “Like boyfriend?” She squeals excitedly and covers her mouths with both hands. 

“Like boyfriend, yes.” 

“But you are never kissing!”

“We are kissing.” Scott joins in and kiss Tessa’s cheek lightly to prove the point.

“Boyfriends and girlfriends are kissing on the lips! Aaaallll the time.”

“And what do you know about dating, little miss?” Scott scoop her up over his head. Tessa holds her breath. Eliza is quite keen for Scott, they hugged a few times, unlike by any other men, she can easily sit closely by his side, play games or goof around, but this is far most direct affection he’s gave her. He lift her a few times on the ice, never at home though, and Tessa’s afraid El’s gonna froze and curled into herself terrified. All she does, however, is laughing and reaching hands against him. 

“I’ve never seen you kiss.” Eliza manages to fit into giggles.

Scott lowers her down and kiss her forehead. “Not me, not me.” She yells, pushing his head away, breathless with laugh. Matt giggles along the whole encounter, already slides into Tessa’s lap. 

Once El’s cheeks are flushed, Scott releases her, let her climbs in between him and Tessa. “So, you don’t mind me dating mum?” Scott addresses genuinely both kids. 

They shakes head no. “Are you living with us here now?” Matt asks expectantly.

“No. But I can sometime sleep over for now, mm?”

“But why, Emily said in the school her mum’s new boyfriend is living with them.” They both pouts.

“Emily’s mum is dating her boyfriend probably a while already.” Tessa squeeze both kids. “It takes time. Do you remember that day we were helping Jordan moving her piano into her flat she’s sharing with Ben?”

“When she tried teach us her song?” Matt scrunches his face, which El mimics instantly. Jordan tried teaching them some simple melodies, they were five, but none seemed to be showing any musician future. They do like music, but playing the piano was never their interest. _Yes, Jordan tried collab them few more times, they always eloped before she could make them touch the key._

“Yes, when she tried to teach you the song. That was when she was moving in with Ben. They were dating a long time before that. You don’t even remember when she wasn’t dating Ben, do you?” Truth is, her sister was dating her currently fiancé almost 3 years when she finally decided it’s time to live together, that’s tad bit of an extreme given to they both were in their 30ties, but as an example it works well. Hopefully well enough so her kids will not be asking about moving in together every other week.

“What if I leave you here guys to have some time just the three of you and make you a breakfast?” Scott asks. “What do you like for breakfast during weekends?” 

“Cheerios” “Cini Minis!” Screams twins one over the other.

“The weekends are for those absurdly sweet cereals, yeah.” Tessa nods with a laugh.

“And here I was thinking I just got myself into the pancakes or the waffles or at least the eggs.”

“You can do the pancakes and waffles?” Eliza’s eyebrows shoot up and her eyes are as wide as saucers.

“Everyone in Canada can do pancakes and waffles.” Scott chuckles.

“Mum can’t.” Matt announces.

“What are you talking about!” Tessa pokes his ribs. “I’m always making pancakes for your birthday!” 

“Since we are bigger you are taking us into the café.” El betrays her as well.

“That’s only because you like breakfast in café!” 

“You can’t do pancakes?” Scott laughs. 

“I _can_ do pancakes. I just hate making them, okay?” _Did they just already gang up against her? _“Now, I want both blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes and scrambled eggs with toast. And scrambled over poached eggs only because I still like you and poached might be a bit too much of multitasking already.”

“You want poached, it’s gonna be poached.” Scott pats her shoulder. 

Tessa wish the twins were not there so she can wipe that smug smirk off of his face. Or, fuck it. _She can._ “Okay. You two traitors hurry up into your room and change and I’m gonna make you cocoa for the start before Scott here’s gonna finish his generous breakfast challenge.”

Matt and El sighs and walks slowly out of the room, one or the other looking over the shoulder back at them. “Close the door.” Tessa command with muffled chuckle and shakes her head.

“Were they purposely slow mo or …?”

“I think they want to see us kiss.” Tessa laughs. “I’m so sorry I didn’t wake you up! I swear I really wanted to-” Scott cut her off with the searing kiss. Tessa reciprocate but parts with the giggle soon. “You know they are widely awake now and ready to catch us, right?”

“I supposes it takes a minute or two to get dressed.” He kisses her neck but pays an attention carefully. 

“That does. But you have no idea how problematic it can be. One or the other can pop up here any second with the question of vital importance.”

“As?” Scott pulls away from her just a bit to look at her.

“Should I wear the leggings or the joggers? Can I wear a dress today? Muuum, do you know where my red shirt is? Is this a school pullover or a home pullover? Mum, tell Eliza to give me my hoodie back! Can I paint the nails to match this? And various other did you, do you know, can I questions on that matter.”

“Okay. That sound serious.” Scott chuckles and raises hands up in withdrawal. 

“It is. Especially when I have no idea where that damn shirt is either. Or worse, when I have no clue which particular piece of clothes they even want.”

“We better dress up. Good I don’t really have an outfit choice, eh.” Scott lifts his dress pants up with an exaggerated relieve expression. 

Turns out Scott’s suit is really not the best outfit to cook at, and even if he would be willing to do so, Tessa doesn’t have any blueberries into pancakes and Matt is not willing to settle on chocolate ones (with chocolate diced into the little pieces, because chips have not made it into Tessa’s kitchen either). 

This means there are two options. Either Scott have to borrow Tessa’s car, head home, change, takes Leo out and come back with stop at the grocery store or, and let’s be real, that one is the only possible one as both Matt and Eliza wants to see Leo as well, all of them are heading to Scott’s. 

Then there are two other options coming with the decision. Either Scott is cooking, or they are going to grabs the breakfast out. Tessa suggests the nice breakfast in twin’s favorite cafe. _Yes, 7-year-olds of single mums have the favorite cafes. _Scott’s offer is breakfast in (which Tessa suspects is to prove he really can make pancakes) and because it takes longer, he suggest twins can make a snowman meanwhile. And, let’s face it, offering two small kids who have never lived in the place with garden private place to play in the fresh snow, that’s unbeatable. 

So, here they are. Tessa is standing inside of what she decides to call family room (open placed kitchen, dining room and as if living room area), watching the twins though the large terrace door. They are currently having snowball fight. There’s Leo in his winter jacket jumping around them. And then there’s Scott who currently approaches her. 

“What are you thinking about? You looked pensive and suddenly you burst in laugh.” He envelopes her in his arms from behind and put his chin on her shoulder. 

“I was just thinking and then suddenly there’s Leo looking like a huge snowball.” She points his dog who somehow manages to get the snow everywhere, even some patches on the jacket. 

Scott chuckles. “God. I’d have to brush and dry him. How on earth he managed this?”

“I don’t know. He was jumping around and suddenly … snowball.”

“I’m gonna take him in sooner. They doesn’t seem to need him anyway. Do you think they will actually manage to make the snowman?”

“I think we will have a problem get them back in. They will be fighting and then arguing they don’t even start the snowman yet.”

“They can make the snowman another time.” He makes a pause, stays there in silence and rock them a bit side to side. “They look happy.” Tessa nods and leans her cheek against his. They _are_ happy. That’s what made Tessa lost in her thoughts. She wish they would have the home like this. The garden they can safely play at as long as they are small, the dog around. Memories. They are always so happy at Virtue’s family cottage it hurts her they’ve always lived in the flat. 

“I’m going to start the pancakes, I think the mixture rests enough now. Do you want the eggs with the pancakes or earlier?”

“You don’t have to do the eggs. I’m fine with the pancakes.” Tessa rubs his hand which is still crossed over her chest. 

“In fact, I’d prefer the eggs and just a bit of pancakes over the full sweet breakfast.”

“Then you do the pancakes and I’m gonna make the eggs, hm?” She turns her head to kiss his cheek. 

“I can’t believe It’s barely 8am. I feel like I’m awake for hours.” Scott says while flipping one of the pancakes.

“It was quite a wake up, eh?”

“Yeah, but it wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“No. Given to the situation it was way better than I could imagine. Expect we are not kissing, we are good, I guess.

“I better kiss you then. We can’t take such an accusation lightly.” Scott fists her shirt and pulls her close. Not for a long though, no one wants to burn the pancakes. 

“You dork. Did they wake you up or you were already awake?”

“I’m used to get up early, so I was not deep asleep already, but they woke me by their whispers. Not the best wake up.” Scott chuckles. “I don’t know what they were talking about, though.”

“I’m so sorry. I really meant to wake you up. I should have let you go when you wanted to. I think I had to fell asleep before the end of the movie.”

“You know, it was probably not the best setting for either of us, but at least it’s done. Although I prefer it to be the last time we’ve ever get unexpectedly caught in the bed ... or anywhere.” Scott laughs.

“Don’t even joke about that! It WAS the last and only time!” Tessa hits his shoulder with an attempt to sound serious, but cracks anyway. “Seriously though, they are not used to seeing me with someone. They barely know how the couples works, cause the only couple they’ve spent some time with is Jordan and her fiancé and not exactly much. They mostly hang with just Jordan. They might throw us questioning looks here and there or questions right away, so be prepared. Good thing is that they don’t mind.”

Scott nods. “Let’s get them in now. Breakfast is ready. Do they like it the something particular? Butter, maple syrup, whipped cream?”

“Eliza with everything, Matt is fine with just whipped cream. But you can just put the bottle of syrup on the table. They will be thrilled enough to have pancakes other day than 5th June or when grandma’s around.”

* * *

The twins indeed are thrilled. So did Tessa. They make a secret not secret out loud deal they might keep him around just for the sake of pancakes alone. The real deal comes a few hours later. 

Tessa was right, Matt and El indeed kept snow fighting the whole time and then argued about not getting to build the snowman yet. Tessa and Scott decided to take them into the aquapark, but they keep fighting it despite they were constantly bugging about going there for at least 3 weeks. Specifically, since the time Dan was there. Eventually they signs the agreement with Scott allowing them to build as many snowmen, snowwomen and snowanimals as they want with the whole winter validity. Tessa has no idea how he came up with such a thing, but it works out. They even made one copy for each kid. 

Tessa hates aquaparks. She probably hate them the most because she couldn’t really enjoy them as kid. Ballerinas can’t risk the possibility of the injury. They didn’t get the prohibition, just strict talk every once in a while, about risky activities and in her eyes, slippery surface is one. She loved their own beach at the lake at their cottage, but aquaparks and swimming pools was never her thing. Her kids love them. For Tessa it means headache. 

Headache from all the noises and the oppressive fear she can’t keep an eye on both of them at once. The first time she took them into the much calmer swimming pool on her own, she threw up afterward. To go into the aquapark, however, always need second person around. That’s why they can count their attendance there easily on the fingers of one hand. This 3 weeks of constant bugging about it was her nightmare. When Scott suggested it to her after their spectacular outing this morning, she jumped on it just to get it out of system. And, because no matter what, there is no other possibility (dragging Jordan into Montreal doesn’t count) than to go but with him, it means either today or not sooner than the weekend after what he’ll come back from Moscow where he’s heading tomorrow. There’s no way she’s able to survive another almost two weeks of constant presence of inevitable. Today is the day. 

Aquapark with Scott is not so bad. Both Eliza and Matt are already very good swimmers and he is somehow able to handle them both at once. Probably because he doesn’t hate it. This particular aquapark has large area for smaller kids, so they get to try numerous water slides and toboggans and overall have fun. _Tessa_ has fun. 

Although, the most fun part is once she’s sitting aside in the whirlpool chair and watching how Scott tirelessly throws twins into the air and into the water. Some people probably recognize him here and there, but he doesn’t seem to care, so Tessa doesn’t care either. 

In the end, it doesn’t even need all the willpower she doesn’t know to have to get them out of the water. They negotiate once and is only to sit in the whirlpool area as well for a while. Otherwise, they are thoroughly worn out. That worn out that they fall asleep barely after they hit the road. 

Scott checks on them in the mirror, once again in the driver seat. “I assume we are not going to eat right now, are we?”

“Let them sleep is the better option for now, yeah. Let’s get to yours, they would have to pick their winter clothes from there anyway. We can grab something small and then pick some near place for dinner before we head home.”

“Sounds good.”

They both change the radio station a few times, more for fun than for an actual dislike of the taste of the other, Tessa claiming It’s her car and Scott countering driver always have a choice, until they are parked in Scott’s garage. He has two-cars garage and his sport car is not much in the use. If possible, he’s walking. He parked Tessa’s car inside one time around the week and half back when the weather was terrible and then installed an app to her phone so she can park inside whenever she come. The next he was not with her in the car she was unsure and better parked outside, and he pointed out he paired it with her phone for the reason. Since then she always parks inside as well. She refused to think about it too far. It’s just practical. Having to clean the car before the drive in the winter is objectively one big of the hell. It’s not like she has the keys from his house. Because those she does _not_ have. Of course. 

“So, what are the protocols now?” Scott point the twins.

“We either have to wake them or each carry one of them inside. I’d try to wake them and see how they cooperate and go from there.” They are old enough to move themselves, on the other hand, they are still small enough to be carried and waking them too forceful means they are grumpy for hours no matter if they fell asleep again or not.

Scott nods. At Tessa’s gentle touch, Matt dares to open exactly one eye, but refused to move and Eliza just frown and fists her jacket tighter. That’s the one thing she’s grateful for right now. Her kids insanely hate sitting in the car seat in winter jacket. When they were babies, they would cry and cry until someone get them out of it. Back then she was saved by sleeping bags who apparently feels differently, but since they outgrowth it, they quickly become conscious enough to find the way how to work the zipper and helps themselves out. Good and quick car heat is her necessity. Now, they always stripped from their jacket right away and use it as blanket. No matter how small or the long way is. 

Now It’s handy. They put their shoes off right in the car (Scott somehow faster than Tessa, despite El’s shoes have just zippers, in contrary to Matt’s with laces which also needs to be loosen. She throws him a glare subconsciously and he chuckles, apparently years of tying and untying skates come in the good use.) and heads inside. 

“Where?” Tessa asks.

“Guest room?” 

It’s Tessa’s place to nod. They put them into the bed, Tessa loosens their hoodies and cover them with just light blanket and let the door halfway open. 

“Do you think they will not be confused where they are when they get up?”

“I don’t think so, they know how it looks like in there. I think I’ll have to wake them up anyway or they will have troubles to fell asleep at the evening, but I didn’t close the door just in case. You made them totally exhausted.”

“They tired _me_!” Scott yawn. “I’d use short nap as well.”

“And here I was thinking we have some alone time.”

“Can that time be in the bed?” Scott smiled tiredly, looping the arm around her shoulders and already leading her there. 

“Can be, but moderated with the door ajar.”

“Have no power anyway.” Scott falls onto the bed, face forward. “Is it always so exhausting having kids?”

“No. The aquaparks are hell because you must have your eyes everywhere, but you also didn’t necessarily have to be throwing them into the air. But it probably made you their favorite person ever now, so take is as you want…” Tessa laughs a bit and pats his back sympathetically. 

“You’re their favorite person ever.”

“Behind me, of course.”

Scott mutters something incomprehensible against the pillow … and that’s how Tessa become the only one awake in the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter was very family oriented, so I suppose the next one will be more adult time one! 👫
> 
> Leave me kuddos and comments so I know how you feel and what you think! 🙈
> 
> Thank you so much for the time you gave me by reading my story. Have a beautiful day! 😘


	15. I think we should dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adult time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your reactions. I hope you will love this chapter as much. 
> 
> I have to admit that more and more I know these characters, the harder it is to write them. I'm so nervous I will fuck up! 🙈
> 
> Enjoy the reading!

Scott’s time in Russia passed in the flash. Eight-hour time difference didn’t make it easy to talk, it was either night in Moscow or in Montreal, or they both worked. The only one longer time they found to talk was taken over by the twins. Specifically, when her phone rings, twins saw Scott’s image on the screen and picked it up before Tessa was able to and then third wheeled her in four-people conversation. The highlight of the talk was definitely Matt announcing him they bought blueberries into the freezer and chocolate chips so he can make them pancakes when he come back. He was proud. Tessa? Mortified. It didn’t help that Scott kept sending her pancakes, blueberries or chocolate related gifs, every time in the while, and she couldn’t even slap that smug smirk she knew he had. It kept him entertained for good two days. 

The competition was semi successful. Liza and Joshua won the pairs, Kaetlyn in ladies ended up 3rd exactly as at Skate Canada. Not a bad result per se, but not a good result for the girl who won bronze at all major competitions in the last 3 years and smashed 4 Continents in the last four. She also didn’t make the Finals. Her free program is excellent and keep earning points, but not enough to save the disaster of her short. That program is … well, not a complete crap, but mediocre. That’s safe to say. 

It’s the program made by outside choreographer Kaetlyn picked herself. The guy has no experiences in skating choreos and despite the choreography is not that bad in the studio, Kaetlyn is not one of those skaters who can bring onto the ice whatever is given to them on their own. She is quick learner, but she needs to see the move. Scott’s been trying to help her over and over, but she’s not willing to listen. A conclusion that Scott is frustrated is an underestimate. That’s why Tessa is one reason happier when Dan’s mum call her in the morning asking if the twins can come for the movie night and sleep over. It means they have half a day completely for themselves, something they’ve never experienced before. It’s new, exciting and it might put him on ease. At least she hopes so.

“Once again thinking about Kaetlyn?” Tessa approaches him at the boards standing alone during the lunch time.

“Not really. I guess I’m generally off. It suck. I would use some out time. I tried everything. Everything I could like an idiot for nothing. I just see the skates and I get frustrated. Last night I came back to skate, and … I only hear that damn music. I can’t relax. I went for a run at the morning, nothing. Hit the gym, nothing. I hate to be here, yet for some reason here I near the ice again.” He says honestly. “I was thinking … What would you say if I fly visit my brothers for the weekend? I don’t know if it’s possible yet, I have the Sunday morning practice I have to find someone to take over, but…”

“I would say, that unless you already bought the tickets, you might like to hear that information I’m coming with first…” Or she at least hope so. As he turns to face her with whole body, she turns as well, slots her forearms against his chest and smiles up at him that way she realizes a few days ago she does only when looking at him. She wonders if he has noticed that too, or perhaps it might be just her feeling.

“Yeah?”

“Dan’s parents are taking Matty and El after the practice with them.”

“Okay. You definitely got me interested...”

“Yeah? Did I tell you they are staying overnight?”

“And what are we going to do with such a thing?” Scott takes her hips and pulls her a tad bit close before adjoins his arms behind her back. 

“I was thinking, you can head with me and sleep over properly this time? We’ll order a dinner, open some wine... Only if you don’t want to go visit your family, of course. You’ve not seen anyone since summer.”

“No.”

“No?” No to what?

“No to I don’t want to visit my family, and no to take out dinner. We are going out for the date.”

“We don’t need to go out. We can make a nice night in as well.”

“Tess, you weren’t dating for 8 years. Technically, I’ve never even taken you out properly. You deserve that.”

“But I don’t need that. I just want to enjoy the time with you. The time we normally don’t have. Also, it’s not true we were never at the date. We’ve been on multiple coffees or lunches. We were at that event.”

“Okay. Let’s take this differently. We both agree it’s the time we normally don’t have. You maybe hink you don’t need that, but I do. I understand you have small kids and we have to always put them first. Without a doubt. I like them. I like hanging out with them. They are fun to be around. I like spending time with the three of you together. I even like when I have them alone for a while. But Tessa, I won’t settle on giving up on us. We are not a couple in sixties. We are young and we are at the beginning of the relationship. I want to take you out when it’s possible. I want to be excited and dress up just for you. Feel the anxiety of expectation what you will look like. I want to see you shine by my side. I want people to see us together and be jealous of me because you are beautiful as you are. I want to learn new things about you. I want just-us memories. I know it’s not possible often and it’s fine, but when it is, I don’t want to do something we can do at home when the kids fell asleep. I want dates. And as much as I treasure that, our work breaks and my work event doesn’t fully count. So, will you allow me to take you out for the dinner tonight, Tessa Jane?”

It kind of hits her. She’s never thought about it that way. She just thought he is tired, so is she, so they will spend nice calm evening in. She’s always preferred the nice dates in after all. Truth be told, those were dates deeper in the relationship, though. She has never jump into it right away. Also, she was either under strict regime or her boyfriends was unable to come up with a better date than going out for some sport event or watch the same said event. Not bad per se, she likes sports and visiting them, but sitting in the pub, sipping the beer and watch hockey every week is not something a girl dream of. At home, there’s at least comfortable sofa. _Her_ sofa. 

The circumstances of her life are different now, but that doesn’t mean it should define her. In fact, she let herself be defined by that for a long enough time. That changed. Scott changed that. He see her differently and it made her see herself in the different light as well. She is living by sudden new impulse she didn’t know she need. They hang out often, she feels happy, twins are happy, Scott looks, and she truly believe he is, happy as well. It’s been such a change in her life that it never occurred to her that as much as they all are happy, he might crave some normal boyfriend-girlfriend time all the same. That time two people who are developing relationship have and quite frankly, need. They kind out jump right in the middle of serious business, but never take a time to relish those beginnings. And she wants that too. Of course, she does.

“It will be a pleasure to go out for a dinner with you.” She answers finally and reaches out to cup his cheek. “Do you think we can find a reservation in the place we should dress up for, though? It’s Friday night.”

“I would go to grab decent kebab around the corner with you, if necessary, but let me make a call first.” 

Scott pulls hit phone out of his pocket and moves into the hallway. When he comes back, it’s with a happy grin. “So, we have a reservation for 18pm. I know you don’t like eating late.” 

“Where?”

“That’s a surprise.”

Tessa pouts. “How do I know what I should were then?”

“A dress would be fine.”

“That’s kind of wide meaning.” Dress because he wants her to, but it’s place where you can wear some nice jeans with sweatshirt just fine, dress like simple dress to the place where he will wear button down, or dress like *I’m going in the suit, Tessa*.

“Something casual. It’s a nice place, but not too posh. I will wear a suit or pants with jacket, but without a tie.”

“Okay, that’s something I can work with.”

“Don’t worry. I’m sure you will love the place. And … I would very much like to have you sleeping in my bed. But we can stay at yours, of course.”

“Will you start a fire in the fireplace?”

Scott chuckle, but it’s soft and affectionate. “Yeah, my offer include that.”

“Then yours.” She gives him quick kiss on the lips. “So, I suppose as I’m going home during the practice to pack the bags for the twins, I will also pack mine to save the time and we can prepare together at yours. If that works with you. I can get ready in the guest room if you want a surprise.”

“But you’re not sleeping in the guest room, are you?”

“I hope not.” Tessa winks. 

* * *

“So, what you are asking about is what kind of underwear you should wear for the … well, date with Scott.”

“You can call it sex, Jordan. We are adults. And yes. Exactly.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Having sex or calling it sex? Anyway, yes. I am sure. I don’t need you questioning my decisions. All I wanted was a girl talk. Should I wear something sexy or more decent, I don’t know - push up or bralette, better some classic color or bright red or something...”

“Tess, I’m not saying you shouldn’t have an intimate relationship, but isn’t sex a little too much? I don't want to talk you out of it, of course not, just don’t you think you should maybe take it a bit step by step? I’m sure Scott would understand that. He knows you didn’t date or was with the man since you got pregnant, right?”

“He already saw me naked, Jordan!”

“WHAT?!! And you didn’t tell me?”

“Well, did you tell me all about your firsts with Ben?”

“That’s because we first hooked up and then start dating. And I wasn’t out of the saddle for 8 years.” That’s true. In her twenties, Jordan was serial monogamist. If some of her relationships started before the previous ones ended, well, don’t tell anybody. With Ben, it was different. They were both single when they hooked up. Then again. And again, and then one time she let him sleep the night over. 

“Listen, I don’t have much time. Let’s skip this part and help me out.”

“But you’re going to spill it all later. With all the details how his ass looks like naked included.”

“Don’t speak about him like that!”

“You’re no fun.” Jordan rolls her eyes.

They discuss numerous possibilities back and forth. (Seriously, why is there so many types of women underwear?) Jordan is all for “shut him down” look, bright red push up set (_it compliments your skin, Tessa_), Tessa is more for something nice, which suits her, make her feel beautiful and sexy, but still natural. Not self-conscious. No fake boobs or sheer panties. She wants this, but she’s nervous. She feels vulnerable and wants him to know. She wants this to be genuine. 

Jordan doesn’t understand that. For her, you either are ready or not. That’s why Tessa didn’t try too hard to explain her. She needed a talk and she got that. It doesn’t matter they have a different opinion, they don’t need to come into the conclusion to help each other. That’s how Virtue sisters always work. 

Eventually, it’s on her again. And she knows better. 

* * *

“How on earth did you managed to get us in here? It’s perfect! I heard people talk about this place!” Tessa asks once they sit at the table.

“I know the owners. Do you remember Chiddy? His wife Valentina is Italian. They own it in here. It was her dream in Milano, but she moved into Canada for Chiddy. Eventually it worked in here.”

“Wow. How they met?”

“She was volunteering at the competition he was at. Then he was at second one in Italy that year, they met there. Until then they kept texting and calling. And then she decided to move into Canada.”

“Like right away? I know I said that a minute ago … but wow.”

“Yep. Love at the first sight.”

“Did you love me at the first sight?”

She knows he did not, but it’s fun watching him what he’ll come up with. “Well. I noticed you are beautiful, and I did like you.” Scott lifts and eyebrow and smiles.

“Diplomatic.” Tessa giggles. “I’m not sure how many people will believe this, as you kind of moved me from London to Montreal, though.”

“You know, I kinda don't care. Actually, I prefer them to think I gave you a job because I fell for you than to know the details of the situation you were at.” It still stings but it’s true. She prefers people not to know he got the black eye and had the broken hand because of her. She would rather forget herself her kids were afraid to go out at the worse point. They all are happy in Montreal. She knows she is more than qualified for the job he gave her. He maybe got the idea under these circumstances, but it was not out of pity. He did his research first and consult her with Clara before he gave her an offer. For her, it’s a job she dreamed of when she decided to study the psychology. It’s something she is passionate about. She never connected with her job in the hospital. She can dance here too. Twins have school they are happy in, expect Matt’s occasional complains about French, of course. Even Eliza fits well into the class as well as into her skating group. She was afraid how they will handle yet another move, how she will handle living with them on her own, with full time job but without help of her family, but truth be told, it’s liberating. What she found it Scott eventually is yet another story. 

“Are you ready to order?” Quite tall, blond girl with a wide smile appears at their table.

“Val?!” Scott jumps up out of his chair and fall into embrace with the woman. “What are you doing here? Too bored from the office?”

“Well, nice to see you too, Moir. Unfortunately for you, one of our waitresses sprained her ankle earlier and you god me. ... Gosh, kidding. It was way too long.” They fall once again into the crushing hug. “Promise me you’ll not hide at the arenas for another three months.”

“You promise me you’ll not let Chiddy attend another event alone. You know how lost he is without you in there.” Both friends laugh. “Valentina, this is my girlfriend Tess. T, this is Val.”

“Well, that must be serious. You’ve not called me Valentina in ages.” Val turns to Tessa. “So nice to meet you.” She hugs her enthusiastically, true to her Italian nature. It catches Tessa by surprise for a second, but the other woman probably doesn’t even notice. “Gosh, for once Chiddy wasn’t exaggerating. You indeed are absolutely gorgeous. How did he charm you? I mean, look at you…”

“He doesn’t look bad himself.” Tessa jokes. 

“No, he doesn’t. Even if he once again cut his hair ridiculously short and look like 17-year-old virgin boy again, he’s unfortunately somehow still handsome. No one is immune to his puppy face and he damn knows that.”

“You know what Val, it always amaze me that you have more to say about _my_ hair than Chiddy's.”

“Well, because Chiddy has exactly one cut which suit him, and he is better not messing with it for his own sake.”

“We both know he is afraid of you since that one time he let cut his sides completely off.” All three of them burst in laughter. They keep laughing a while, Valentina even finds a picture of the cut in questions in her cellphone, luckily, they got the most private place in the whole restaurant, so no one is too bother by their antics.

They orders Pizza Margherita for Tessa, Paccheri al Forno for Scott and three deserts - Tiramisu for Scott, two scoops of Gelato (raspberries and chocolate) and Panna Cotta to share. Which frankly both knows means two and half desserts for Tessa, but none of them care.

They keeps smiling at each other like two idiots, having conversations over nothing and everything, ending either in joke or serious talk handled with all the lightness. Scott was right, this is exactly what they needed. The food is excellent. Maybe only, as Val point out to Scott very clearly, a good glass of wine to pair it with is missing. He decided to drive, and Tessa doesn’t want to drink alone, but she doesn’t mind. They have some good bottles of wine to choose from waiting at home, and their minds stay completely fresh to keep the night longer. There’s no haste tonight. 

On the way to Scott’s, the fell into comfortable silence, stealing touches on the red lights, until Scott breaks it. “Tell me something I don’t know about you yet.”

“I have a birthmark right under the left ass cheek.” 

Scott chokes. “My God, Tessa. You can’t say things like this when I’m driving on icy roads. No, when I’m driving at all!”

“Sorry.” She giggles. “Do you have any birthmarks?”

“Underside the right knee. Tell me a childhood secret.”

“We had a rabbit name Coyle and he had that little outdoor playpen. I was like 3 or so and I somehow took him out and put him onto the grass, naive he’s gonna play with me. He run away so fast I didn’t manage to sit down yet.” Tessa laughs. “All my siblings were grounded for a week and without TV because none of them admitted the guilt, but no one suspected a little Tessie.”

“Oh, poor boy. Did you find him?”

“My dad found him about a few days later hidden in the bush. Our dogs keeps barking in there. The weirdest thing you did as a child?”

“One time when I was about the same age as twins now, I was ill and I had to be laying all days. I was so sick it didn’t give me any troubles that one time, but I kept watching The Lion King over and over. I think I had to see it like hundred time that week alone. I should probably add that we had just one TV at the time.”

Tessa laughs. “Oh boy, you had to be a dream kid.”

“I was already cute back then. That helps.” He smirks. “Also, I think they were happy I’m not making troubles around. It was usually not exactly easy to keep me at one place, you know.” His voice is thick, and Tessa knows exactly what he’s pointing out. She puts her hand on his thigh and stars to slowly caress him. “Can you believe I’ve never seen The Lion King?”

“Oh, really? I have not seen the new one yet. We can watch with the twins the next weekend!”

“I think they’d love that.” She gives him a genuine smile.

They keep asking each other random questions and laughing until they are not. Kissing in the middle of Scott’s entry hall instead. Tessa sneaks both hands under his jacket, lets them rest on the sides of his ribcage when they parts. “Thank you for the dinner. You were right, we need that. And I didn’t get to tell you yet, you look extra handsome tonight.” She kiss him lightly under his collarbones where his shirt is slightly open. 

Scott envelopes her in his arms and pulls her into his body. He frowns when her bun make it impossible to bury his fingers into her hair. “You look wonderful. I would love to pull your hair out of the bun, though.” He smile sheepishly. 

“You don’t like the buns?”

“I do like them, but I rarely get to see you with the hair down. And not gonna lie, I like how it feels between my fingers. Unless you don’t like someone touching your hair?”

Tessa thinks about it. She is not any big fan of it. Never was. She doesn’t even like changing hairdressers, that’s why she hasn’t gotten a haircut in Montreal yet and why she always came back to Toronto for one during her stay in London. The only person she loved doing so was her beloved grandma, and that’s because she always touched her hair so tenderly and used to sing for her or telling her stories while doing so. Last weekend when they were famously watching the movie, though, he played with it the whole time, kept combing it, play with its ends, caressing her there and everything, and it felt … good. Surprisingly even nice. As if him loving what he's doing made her like it too. Exactly as her grandma’s ministration did. She smiles and starts tugging the pins out of the bun. 

“Maybe we could move from the hallway.” Scott chuckles and kisses the top of her head once she’s done before gently taking her hand and leads the way.

* * *

Scott quickly starts the fire, pour them generous glasses of wine and bring almonds and olives along with it. 

“I’m so glad you are here. “ Scott says once he sits by her side. Close so they are touching, and he needs just lean to kiss her, which he did right away, but far enough to have a distance to talk. “This is perfect.”

“I just hope you are not going to pass away the moment you hit the mattress as the last time I was in your bed.” Tessa kept teasing him about that since the moment he woke up and she’s still enjoying it.

“First of all, I remember you banned touching anyway. And second…” His voice turn into thick and a bit husky tone. “Trust me, I’m not.” He traces the fingertip of his forefinger so lightly over her cheek, lets it fall to her collarbone and stops just over the top over breast. She is forced to close her eyes despite he never breaks the eye contact.

“Do you … do you have any candles?” Tessa asks. She doesn’t want to move from there just yet. She doesn’t think Scott does, but their bodies might betrayal them if they keep continue this way any much longer.

“Um. I don’t know?” Scott stands up, looking somehow sorry. He opens one of the cabinets in the living room and kneels down. “Only some tealights I’m afraid.” He waves at her with half-empty box of candles and shrugs.

Tessa nods with a smile, so Scott takes out also a small candle holder and a lighter and comes back.

“Those are not left-overs after one of your girlfriends, are they?” Tessa raises an eyebrow. Sudden itching forces her to ask.

Scott chuckle. “No. It’s from the last Christmas. You might like to know that as this house is still fairly new, only my last girlfriend was there. She didn’t live here, didn’t pick a single piece of furniture or decoration or whatever, it’s all fully my job, and there is nothing left after her.”

“Good.” Tessa’s blushes, better lighting the candles then meeting his eyes. It makes her happy, but whom would not, right? “Have I ever told you how good job you did with this house?”

“You did, but I think can hear it again.” Scott sits down by her side, kisses her on the way.

“I don’t think you need the ego boost.” Tessa pats his chest with a chuckle, letting him know she’s joking, and leans for their glasses. They look at each other, intensely, Scott reaches out slowly and put a tendril of hair behind her ear, then return his gaze on her eyes with a smile she’s never seen before. They continues looking at et each other until one of them whispers “us” and the other follow the words and connect their glasses as well as foreheads together. 

Scott moves to sit against the cushions, tucks Tessa into his side and starts rubbing haphazard circles into her arm. Tessa slides hers on his inner thigh and does the same. After the good five minutes of looking into the fire, Scott puts his glass down and says so quite as if not disturb the atmosphere “Don’t you think … that silence is sometime speaking?”

Tessa puts her glass onto the table well and moves to straddle his lap. “Sometime more than thousand words.” She follows his voice tone automatically and leans forward to close the gap between them. They keep kissing a long time, slowly and so sensually exploring each other’s mouth, somehow develop the way to breath in their tempo. Tessa sneaks her hands on the top of his shirt and lazily opens one of the knobs, then lets her fingers slides away. Scott smiles against her lips and let his own hands linger around her waist. It’s more of the promise than anything else at the moment. 

They continues kissing what might be hours, but probably are just minutes before Tessa pulls away with soft chuckle. “If you don’t stop tugging at this string, you’ll have me naked.”

Scott’s eyes widen. Probably only now realizing she’s wearing wrap-up dress. He repositions her so she’s straddling his lap. “And would you mind if I make you naked?” He looks her directly into the eyes. Practically nonexistent distance between them makes her feel like he’s seeing into directly into her soul. He starts little by little working on the bow and she press their lips back together. In between, Tessa opens another of his button. 

Scott stops the kiss by pressing his forehead against hers and angles his eyes down, taking in her body as he slowly unwrap the dress, releasing her black lacy bralette and matching brazilian panties. Tessa lifts herself up on her shins to gives him space to take it off completely. When he is done, he puts both hands around her waist to stop her from sinking back down. He leans to kiss her under the hem of her bra and then gently guides her down while kissing his way on her body as it’s exposing in front of him. When they are at the same eye level again, Scott starts kissing her neck, then his eyes follow the patch of his fingers as they explore the valley of her breasts and her abs carefully. When his eyes meet hers, he’s smiling. “You are absolutely ...absolutely gorgeous, Tess. I’ve never seen more beautiful woman in my life, and you are now in my lap in this perfect set of underwear.” He kiss the strap of her bra on her shoulder.

Tessa catches his lips again and finish her work on his shirt slowly but all at once. Once she’s done with her task, Scott takes her hands in his and brings them to her mouth and kiss her knuckles tenderly. “I’m so happy to have you in my life.” He stops his work on undressing her and wraps her in for the hug. Tessa takes a few breaths to fight back the tears on it’s verge, squeezes him lightly and buried a hand into his hair, then pulls away slightly to look him into the eyes. “You have no idea how much you means to me.” She kisses his temple and buried her face into the crook of his heck again. 

“I think we should dance.” Scott whispers into her ear. 

“Now? Like this?” Tessa gestures toward their bodies in the various state of undress, surprised but not unpleasantly.

“Yeah.” He gently pushes her out of his lap and pulls her up with him. Tessa takes her glass of wine while waiting for him as he ruffles carefully though his gramophone records wall. He pulls a few out just a bit, consider each and push them back, until he finds the one he decides to play. Tessa watches him as he does so, it’s not the first time she notices the deep care, almost love, with which he’s treating the music treasure he owns but didn’t have on display the first day she entered his house, and takes a mental note to ask him about it later. 

“You can do rumba?” She almost gasps as the Cyndi Lauper’s Time After Time fills the room. 

“Of course, I _can_ do rumba.” Scott offers her his hand with the wink. Tessa accepts it immediately, doesn’t bother to put her wine down and Scott doesn’t bother to care. They sway into the special sound of music only gramophone can make, accompanied by occasional crack in the fire, easily, barefoot, half naked, her hold modified to include the wine glass, in his living room, and Tessa think it might be … no, it is, the best dance of her life. Not the first performance as teeny tiny ballerina, not her first official dance on the biggest stage in Canada under the company, not her last ever dance in pointes and not any other dance. _This dance, right now, right here._

They let their hands wander, occasionally steal almost imperceptible touch or kiss without fully losing the hold. They are in the middle of spin when Scott’s hand properly resting on her back suddenly unclasps her bralette. Tessa gasps and as he does so, she twitches with her wine glass and spills a bit on his chest. Without thinking, she catches the droplet by her mouth and sucks. He involuntarily arches his spine to bear the sensation. As he does so, his hardness hit her center.

“Take me into the bed.” She whispers, voice rough and husky with arousal, when he peels her bra off. Scott scoops her up into his arms and easily moves with her toward the master bedroom. 

He puts the glass on the table first and then positions her down into the mattress while climbing after her at the same time. _Bless his core._

Scott spends some solid time with her boobs he just expose until he gives her a place to takes his dress pants off. Based on his moan, his cock was seriously trapped and appreciated the release.

“Do you have the condoms?” Tessa asks after another searing moment of kissing. She still needs a little while but lets him know clearly how far they are heading right away. Scott reaches into the bedside table and takes out the asked silver-foil packet. He looks directly into her eyes, reaches for her hand, puts it into her palm and closes her fingers over it without breaking the eye contact. Letting her decide the right time herself. No unnecessary words needed. Once again silence is more. His small but powerful gesture making it even more sensual and intimate. 

He takes the time to even takes her panties off, then teasing her before finally diving his fingers between her folds. Tessa takes him out of his boxers but doesn’t touch him as much. Just lightly, or a few times. All much slower than the night of their hand jobs. Scott’s not checking with her this time, goes by feelings, apparently memorized all the pressure and intensity she likes and put it into the use. She’s close. _Very close. _But decides to painfully stops him. She wants to come around him. She tugs at his hand to refocus his attention and rip the packet with the condom and lets him rolls it on.

To her surprise, Scott does not dive in right away. He attacks her neck, then her chest, drives her crazy. Tessa has lost the track to notices he lines himself with her and realizes so only when he pushes slowly in. The moment she was nervous the most about passed in the fashion as never before. Her mouth formed a slight O and Scott chuckles. “Good?” 

“Keep going.”

He does. Tessa doesn’t need much. The intensity or his trust and forgotten sensation she doubt there have been ever before make is almost impossible to bear. As he sees her panting, he doesn’t need much to let himself loose as well. It’s almost two hours since he opens her dress in his lap. His arousal building all too long to fight. He collapses on top of her, not able to support himself from crushing her, his release too strong to do so. Tessa doesn’t mind, his pressure against her calming body is endearing. She even stops him from moving just yet, tightly hugs him so quickly it makes him laugh. His urge to protect her from his weight eases and he relaxes, he’s not that heavy to hurt her after all. To his surprises, she hums in contentment. 

When he deposits the condom and comes back into the bed, Tessa climbs on top of him and lies her head under his chin. She traces random patterns into his chest and he does the same into the skin of her back ...and everywhere he can reach. 

“You were incredible.” Tessa whispers against the skin of his jaw. 

“You were.” He kisses the top of her head. “What are you thinking about now?”

“That we should dress up.”

Scott grunts in protest. “Tess.” He pouts. For him, staying naked after sex means maybe more than the sex itself. Sex is the pleasure. Not putting the clothes of shortly after is trust. Sex with Tessa was all about trust, which means those post moments are even more intense and he is really reluctant to move. 

Tessa laughs. “Trust me, I would fall asleep with you like this and don’t care, but Matt and El will call soon and I suppose It’s better to have some clothes on”

“They will?”

“Yeah, they said they’re gonna FaceTime me before the bed so I’m not sad without them.” Tessa chuckles a little, but her voice full of love. “I’m surprised they didn’t call yet.”

“Ok, you got me. This is cute.” Scott flips them over so he’s on top of her, envelopes her completely and buries his face into the crook of her neck. He breathes her in for a moment before gives up. “Let’s go shower really fast, we’re sticky.”

Tessa raises an eyebrow at him. “Sounds fast.”

“I’m keeping at least a feet ...okay, maybe half of the feet … distance.” He raises his hands up innocently. 

He kept his promise and indeed surprisingly sticks his hand all to himself, only slaps her ass playfully on his way out with the smirk. It takes longer to Tessa to get ready for the bed. _Seriously, how is it fair the guy just jump into the shower, use one product for his body and hair at the same time (to be fair, he actually used two - shampoo and bodywash, and because she was using his conditioner, she knows he owns that one too), dry both his body and hair with one towel (note - distracting), put some clothes, brush his teeth and that’s it? _When she joins him in the bedroom in her simple azalea pink chemise with spaghetti straps and not too cutted v-neck lined by fine lace, he sits up and pulls her into his lap. Traces the line of the neck lightly. “Ok, I’m not too sad now we had to dress up.”

“Does that mean you’re a fan?” Tessa asks. She didn’t aim to seduce him, she planned to wear this _after_ that part, she wanted just something nice, not completely casual, yet still comfy for both of them to sleep in. Back in her younger days, she used to love nice pajamas, delicate materials accompanied with laces even when she slept by herself. It faded over the more recent years, but last week she walked around the shop with lingerie and didn’t manage fight the urge to buy some back. “Some” means 2 chemises with matching panties, 3 sets of camisole top and shorts and 3 sets of underwear (2 different types of bralette and one light push-up bra, each with two variations of panties). Did the lovely shop assistant figured she’s in the new relationship? Yeah, she did. Did it all cost a small fortune? It did. But does she care? No. After all, she can’t even remember the time when she bought a piece of lingerie other than online, so forgive her if she got a little carried away. 

“Definitely the fan.” He releases her out of his lap what she thought was to cravel under the blanket, but he flips her over his lap instead and lift her chemise up. 

“What are you doing you dork?” She laughs.

“Looking for that birthmark by myself.” He probably touches her butt more than necessary to find the white mark. Tessa’s phone rings, so he lets go with the kiss on her ass cheek. 

The twins were excited but secretly a bit weepy, until they become very interested in the fact she is sleeping at Scott’s and made them promise they can spend the day there tomorrow. They were slightly disappointed the can’t sleep there as well but were persuaded they have to sleep at home because they bought those ingredients for pancakes for Scott to make after what he came back. 

“Is it stupid that I’m jealous of them a bit that they have a sleepover with friends?” Tessa asks.

“Why?”

“I missed most of those with ballet. I had a few as little girl, but no all girls young teen sleepovers with movies, huge bowl of popcorn and whispered secret about boys.”

“Me neither. I mean, adventures with boys. Elite training.”

“Do you regret that?”

“No. In some way I wished at the time I could just go camping on the other side of the city with boys and no practice at 5am, but kept choosing that practice over and over anyway. No one could stop me.”

“Same.”

Scott pulled the blanket over their heads. “What’s that?” Tessa asks in a giggle.

“It’s the fort. I’m not a girl and we are not teens, but do you wanna hear the secret?”

“Yes.” She whispers. As if secrets in the fort should be whispered.

“I don’t mind the kids made you buy ingredients for the pancakes and they want me to make them, I was laughing and teasing you because of your horrified expression.”

“You’re the worst.” Tessa hits his chest with a laugh. “Can I ask a secret about the boy?”

“Mm?”

“That collection of gramophone records, it’s important for you, right?”

She can feel him nod before he speaks. “It’s the most important thing I have.” 

“My grandpa leaved it to me in his will. My brother Charlie got his house, he didn’t have one for his family yet. Danny got a small cottage in the forest. It’s the magical place, it needs a lot of repair work, but that’s perfect for him. I was always scared in there.” He laughs. “And I got his collection of vinyls. I’ve loved this thing since I can remember. I would sit in my dad’s lap and listen to Beatles or Elvis or Queen, even classic. I was 6 and my most favorite album was Pink Floyd’s The Dark Side Of The Moon.” He makes a pause. “Do you remember that day I was annoying and you refused to dance with me?”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, no. I’m not saying it for that. It’s all good.” He squeezes her hand. “The song. It was from his favorite record. I don’t know who exactly it is. It has white cover without a name or anything. Grandpa used to say it’s someone he used to know. It was his favorite.” 

Tessa nods, he can’t see it but can feel it, and traces his chest absently. “But it wasn’t displayed in the living room the first time I was there...” It’s not the question or the statement, It’s an invitation to say more. 

“No. He passed away about a year and half ago. For a while I wasn’t ready to put it on display and then the joiner didn’t have a time and I didn't want just any shelves.”

“It’s beautiful, Scott. I’m sure your grandpa would be proud.”

“Thank you.” He uncovers their heads and kisses her. “Good night, Tess.”

“Good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your time! I hope I made it justice and you enjoyed their adult time as much as I did. 🙏🏻
> 
> As always, leave me here your thoughts, I love to read your comments. 
> 
> Have a nice day! ❤️


	16. Not enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa was freaking out. Until it was Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the reading! 💕

Tessa sighs.

“I know those days are hard, Tess. Just a few more.” Scott loops an arm around her on the sofa. With the Grand Prix Final around the corner, the mood in the academy get heavier and many skaters needs more sessions with her. She is heading to the Italy as part of the team as well, which she is excited about, she get to work with elite skaters in the world every day now, but she's never experienced them in their competitive setting. Out of strictly professional setting, she can’t wait to see the differences between competitive mindset and minutes before the ballet performance. She has a bit of pricks of conscience she is leaving the twins behind, but she knows they will be well taken care of by her mum. Kate is eager to spend some time with her grandkids she was used to seeing weekly, at some points daily, and now didn’t get to hug them for months since they left London back in August. It’s another step in her career she can’t wait to take, but for now, she fights the guilt she is letting her kids down just before she leaves. Somewhere deep down she lets herself be consumed by the thought they would feel rejected by the only parent they have.

She puts her head on his shoulder. “I know. It’s just… I promised El and Matt we are going into the mall after the practice today to buy the new snow boots. I already postponed it two times before. On top of it their current shoes are really not the best for playing in the snow as they do at yours.”

“I can take them if it helps.”

“You want to take them shoe shopping?”

“Yeah? I’m done after their practice and I guess I have to look after them anyway as you said Ms. Bellwood is out of the town today?”

“Are you sure? People will think ...” It doesn’t need to be finished. They both know what is in the air. It’s not about some people might recognize who he is, it’s about the weight of the step. As simple thing as it is. 

“I took them previously into the restaurant, café, grocery store, playground, at the park with Leo, how is it different? Besides, I doubt it will be worse than the cinema with Eliza where that little girl came ask her if she is there with Scott Moir.” He laugh. He took her into the cinema last weekend when Tessa was at the hockey game with Matt and she didn’t want to go. He gave her a choice and she surprised him by the request to go to the cinema, to see Frozen II. _Of course._ If Tessa made something from their story telling, then Scott would find multiple women who would be willing to marry him with Eliza right away in that room alone. The icing of the story was Definitely one of Eliza’s classmates, totally oblivious of who he was, clearly sent by her mother, coming to ask her if she is there with Scott Moir.

“Okay. If you want to take them, then I really appreciate it.” Eventually, he really took care of them for a while many times even before they start dating and took them everywhere with him. Back during her practice as a traditional psychologist, she heard many stories of her clients saying guys sometime have issues to be seen with kids of their significant others at first, embrace them, especially when they don’t have any on their own, but he has never seemed to care. “El has a size 1, Matt 1,5, but you have to try. And really pay attention to their faces, they tend to claim it’s fitting when they like it but it’s not. ... And make sure it’s really for playing in the snow, not city shoes. And-”

“I think I can manage that.” Scott chuckles.

“Okay, okay. I trust you. I’m gonna finish here and then pick them at yours?”

* * *

Tessa finds her kids sitting on Scott’s kitchen island, surround by various ingredients, decoration busily their cauliflower pizzas. Their excitement and unusual glee they are having in the kitchen, combine with Scott’s own relax expression, something she’s not seen the morning after their date night, are quickly melting any painful thoughts of seeing Eliza’s light blue jeans and Matt’s white tee irretrievably stained by tomato sauce.

The way both kids gasp and cover their mouths with sheepish grin and Scott’s sudden realization accompanied by numerous feelings mirroring on his face at the mentioning of the fact twins only might changed into the sweats they have in their practice bags first, make her laugh. The way he rushes to apologize, that boyish smile she’s certain he had to wear whenever he got into the troubles as a child and adorable look in his eyes make her fall for him a little more. Probably every woman in the world would figure that second-grade kids will be all sticky when they let them cook while sitting in the middle of all the ingredients, not Scott. But she would lie if she claimed it’s not a thing she likes about him. Always responsible, but spontaneous. You never know what he come up with. And if sometime thing in two will be damaged on the way, then be so. 

_And she’s jealous of his kitchen creativity._ She is not a bad cook, she’s actually pretty decent and she’s quite proud of the progress she made, but It’s not something she enjoys. For her, It’s about making a job done, fuel the body in the right way - potatoes, rice or pasta, a bit of proteins and vegetable on the side, and it must go. Cauliflower pizza, though? Despite they both had to start at the similar patch given to their early careers, he came the different way after that. They both stick with healthy eating habits, but he became enjoying it. For her it sometime still stayed only that necessary evil between her and her body. Take that all, and she is not surprised at all Matt and El are enjoying cooking with Scott but not showing any interests in helping her.

It distract her for a moment from the showoff she is looking forward the most. Since the moment Scott leaved her office she knew. Every free moment she had she spent by imagining what kind of cool boots they will come up with. 

It’s no surprise for her when Eliza squalls in excitement she has the boots with flamingos and almost put her sticky hands on her fine blouse to get her attention. 

“Flamingos, eh?” Tessa smirks and looks at Scott when Eliza runs for her shoes box, follow by Matt. 

“You didn’t say no to flamingos.” Scott depends himself.

_True_, she did not. And she has to smile to herself while watching Matt showing her his Moon boots in the cosmic theme and point every single thing including a few spacemen. Eliza’s pair of the same brand is in the light green and white combination, dotted with small pink flamingos.

Tessa makes a few comments she thinks are light and funny, she would not say she teases him too much, but Scott’s expression changed and doesn’t turn back even when she turns into seriousness and truthfully says they nailed it. It’s a bit strange, because they kept teasing each other daily and he has never gotten offended before but doesn’t get to ask because he became to play the Twister with Matt and El while waiting for pizza to bake. Though the game, he sets back into the normal. His phone rings, so Tessa steps up to play the spinner in the game.

“Tess, come here for a minute.” Scott takes her to the side when he comes back, leaving twins in an incredibly funny position on the twister mat waiting for someone to spin the spinner for them. It’s always fun watching them trying to reach those circles. Their small bodies making it hard, but they love it anyway. He should really buy some more games given to the time Matt and El are spending there, but he always forget while in the mall. Despite they don’t seem to mind for now, they are fine having just this one and multiple Xbox games, currently spending most of the time outside or make Leo bring them the ball back anyway, _(Poor Leo might even do so, if the ball wasn’t too big for him, but neither kids or dog seems to mind the lack of success of the game.)_, some variability would come in handy.

“I got the notification from the arena that electricity is out. Patch called and said he had to end his practice early and he and Ms. Eaton took care of everything necessary in the arena and locked it, but he also said the west part of the city is in the disastrous condition. I check it and some of the roads are already closed. If you are supposed to get home, we should pack the dinner and you should go like immediately.”

“What? It wasn’t snowing that hard when I came.” Tessa takes his phone to check the forecast herself. In their district, it doesn’t seem to be any much out of normal. It’s snowing a lot and a bit windy, but that hard? When she check it, though, she’s really taken aback. It’s not impossible to get back but significantly worse than she expected. She presses her forehead against his collarbone and whines. “Seems like our block is out of the power as well.”

“I know we said it’s too soon, but what if you all just stay over?” Scott offers. “Twins were bugging about it since you slept here, and I know you hate driving in the heavy snow. I can drive you, but I would prefer slept here as I have a morning practice, you need your car tomorrow morning and I’m not sure how much Uber or taxi will work to get me back. Plus, if there is the blackout in your block? Isn’t even the heats in your building based on the electricity? You can just stay here safely. It’s on the other side of the city, god know how long the way would take.” Scott wraps the arms around her and kiss the top of her head.

“You have the practice at the morning and Ms. Bellwood is supposed to come look after twins at 10.”

“I’m going to postpone it, the roads are going to be safer later. Some of the skaters already texted me. Besides, it doesn’t matter. And Ms. Bellwood can pick them here or at the arena. I doubt it will be an issue for her, if I’m not mistaken, she lives nearby.”

It’s for the best, Tessa knows that, but that doesn’t mean it’s any easier. It’s not her fault and it’s not his. They didn’t get to start the relationship from the clean sheet, they already came a significant way before that, but the closeness with the kids is making it both easier and difficult. Silent understanding fills the gap as they hug.

* * *

“Scott, Scott.” The yells keeps coming closer, alternating between girl’s and boy’ voice.

“What’s up?” 

“Do you have any book to read?” 

Scott looks them up and down, taking in Eliza’s flowery pajamas and Matt’s all blue set with tiny dots and the caption “innocent” on the chest _(fitting)_, confused grimace with the hint of smile overcomes his face. “Turned out they sneaked the pajamas into their bags just in case they convinced us to sleep over.” Tessa, who appears behind them, holding two of Scott’s shirts they were supposed to sleep in, clarifies.

Scott chuckles and lets his head falls back for a moment. “I don’t know guys. Let’s see if we can find something.” He gets up and heads toward the small library wall behind the sofa in the open placed concept of the kitchen and living area. _“One second you think they are innocent sweet little people and the next one they prove you they are bomb you can’t really control.” He whispers to Tessa and makes her laugh. On point._

“I’m afraid this is the most suitable option.” Scott hands Tessa the Harry Potter and the philosopher’s stone book to check first. She considers it for a while, some of the kids from twins’ class back in London were reading it, but she decided they are too young for such a story. Eventually, she nods. The first book is fairytalish enough and they will wait with the next ones for later. Once Tessa agrees, Matt turns to Scott and demands he’s reading.

They all settles into the bed in the guest room, twins in the middle, Eliza decides to use Scott’s shoulder as a pillow to be able to see into the book despite he warns her there are no pictures, and Scott begins to read.

His voice is better than Tessa expected, fitting all the characters so well it makes both kids captivated. She would easily fall into the fantasy world as well if her mind could stop wander. This moment - it’s something she has never dream off. There was moments when she craved that someone, partner, by her side. Of course there was. But she’s never let her mind go as far to imagine the feeling of it. She decided to live alone and not try to find a man and that was it. For the long time. Until he came and stole her heart. The feeling is so real it’s overwhelming, yet she doesn’t know if she stole his. What she _does_ know now is, that she can’t come back to live without it. _Without him. _But It’s fast. And Scott’s calmness is both admiring and alarming. Sometimes she wonders if he fully realized what he got himself info yet. Her still present fear is that he did not and will leave eventually. It’s not missing trust, it’s understanding. 

Scott must sense her distress, because he loops his arm over the pillows to rubs her shoulder. He keep reading until the twins are almost gone and they both leaves the room with the goodbyes

* * *

It was long tiring day, so they decides to head into the bed soon after that. They briefly run through the thoughts and questions they’ve not have a time yet and says goodnight as well.

“You’re not even going to try anything?” Tessa asks him once he moved for the third time in as many minutes, apparently trying and failing to get comfy. His arm always finds her bare skin, mostly under her shirt either on her back or stomach, but never does more than tracing little circles where it’s resting. Frankly speaking, she at least expected him to take an advantage from the common night. 

“I don’t feel like sex.”

“I’m not attractive enough in your shirt?” She jokes, but she feels there is something bugging him.

“Ohh. No. I’m definitely making you wear it some other time.” He traces the line of her panties on her ass cheek but sneaks his hand back under her shirt and let it rest there after that.

“Then why?”

“Does guy always has to be in the mood?”

“I don’t know. I guess at the beginning of the relationship, they usually are kinda like rabbits?”

“Then I’m a wrong guy.” He says is as plainly as that.

“C’mon, Scott. There is something else.”

“Well. First, I am not able to have sex with someone I care about without mind in it. And second, If we’d have sex now, you’d cry exactly the moment you’d think I’m asleep because you feel like you are putting your kids into the danger because of your selfish wants and question our relationship and I that’s the last thing I can’t take today.”

“Why would you think I would do that?”

“Because you already do.” It’s true. She does. For now, she can take it. Later, she really might not be. He’s right.

“Why nothing can be on my terms, our terms, Scott?” She starts sobbing.

“I don’t know, Tess. But we’ll handle it.” He kisses her wet cheek once and buries his face into her neck, squeezes her tightly. “What would you say about the bath?” He takes her by surprise.

“Sex no, bath yes?”

“The bath is the bath. I am not able to fall asleep, are you? We can either lie there and continue to toss and turn or take a bath and hope we can sleep after that. C’mon I know you bought that oil you gave me for yourself anyway.” Scott pokes her ribs. Earlier this week, she called him when he was about to dive into the bathtub, he did so anyway, even turn the camera on, and her disapproving tone and envious pout still makes him laugh. He was afraid he might took his teasing a bit too far when he turned on the jacuzzi, but few days later, she gave him her favorite bath oil. 

It was an excellent idea. If anything, soothing water combine with the scent of rose and pomegranate bath oil and Scott’s embrace is a perfect way to loose. If only he could relax as well.

He is about to say something, many times. But every time she thing he’s about to start, he backs out. She can tell by the way his arms tighten around her, how his body stiffen, by the changes in his breathing, … Its intensity is keeping her slightly anxious as well. She’s not too afraid of what he’s about to say, she doubts he let her climb into the bathtub to give her a blow, but his body language is screaming, and she doesn’t know why. She will ask in case he’d not find a world until they are back in the bed, but for now, she lets him find his way. 

It takes time, their water is nearly not warm enough anymore, when Scott lets his cheek fall against the skin of her neck. It’s not immediately that Tessa realize it’s not the water but his skin what is making her own wet. She turns her face to face him. His hold on her tighten again.

“I’m terrified, Tess.” He breaths out.

“Terrified of what?” She asks with warm, open tone.

“Everything. I have no idea what I’m doing. I thought I’m ready, but I’m not. I don’t know if I am good enough, Tessa. For you. For the twins. We’ve never discussed what I’m supposed to become for them. I know It’s soon, but slow is apparently not working. Am I supposed to be like their second parent or something like adult friend who’s looking after them? I don’t know what they want or need. I care about all the of you so much it scares me. I feel like I can’t breathe sometime. They have trillions of questions, what if I don’t have an answer? What if I’m doing everything wrong, T … What if I want something you don’t ...”

“What do you want?” Tessa turns in his arms to face him easily, wraps her legs around him the best she can and lets her arms rest lazily around his neck, before asking gently.

“It’s not about what I want anymore as much as what Matt and El need. And I don't know that.”

“What do _you_ want?” She asks again,

“I … I want a family, Tess. Eventually. Not a half family. Girlfriend and the kids I can borrow but somehow don’t know how to categorize.”

“Does that mean you want your own babies?”

Scott studies her face for a while. Her calmness is both soothing and scaring him. He thought about this. Maybe even before he asked her out. “I do. But ... not because the twins are not mine, but because I would like to experience those feelings. Find out, seeing the baby growth in the belly of the woman I love, holding the fresh baby, seeing him on her smile the first time, making first steps ... At the same time, I know you don’t want another baby and I realize that eventually I can live with that as long as I can belong to you and the twins.”

“That’s good. Because-” She makes a pause, the thought scares as much. “I know that Matt and El want dad.” They asked her two times since they found them in the bed, she explains them who the dad is, not by biology but relationship wise and that it takes time to develop such a thing with someone and they can’t point any man right away despite Scott likes them, but she knows It’s not gonna be fulfilling answer for a long time.

To her surprise, tears start rolling over his cheeks, but not in the positive way. After his previous world, she didn’t expect him say what comes next. “But I can’t… I can’t do that, T.”

“I thought that’s what you said you want in the long term …”

“I do … and I thought I can, but I can’t … today I realized I can’t. Just think … I should took care of them and instead I let them damage their clothes. I might didn’t know they have the spare sweats in their bags, but honestly, it didn’t even cross my mind. I didn’t realize they might smudge themselves. And the boots?”

“There’s nothing wrong with the boots you bought them. Yes, I would buy just something simple and functional as it’s not their main shoes, but that doesn’t mean you did wrong. Actually, I expected you’ll buy something cool. You’ve never done such a task before, of course you are in awe from all the motives in the kids’ section. Besides, do you think Eliza needs as many leggings as she owns?”

Scott chuckles at that. “I wondered a few times if she is able to wear them all at least two times before she outgrowth them.”

“See.” Tessa squeezes his shoulder. “They both have a ridiculous amount of clothes. I am not exactly always practical parent either. It’s fine. It’s your way and I don’t have an issue with that. I let you do that because I knew you would do a good job and you did. I’m sorry if it sound the other way. It just amused me. They are 7, why they should not have the boots with flamingos or whatever, after all?”

“I like how cute it looks.” He almost whispers.

“It does. And it made them happy. You heard how El was marveling about it to Jordan when she called. I’m sure it will be her favorite shows for a while. And that you let them stain their clothes? You learn. They were safe and well entertained. That’s important, not the clothes.”

He stays silent so she continues. “I’m damn sure you can do that. The only question is whether you want to do so.”

“I do.”

“Then stop doubting yourself. And in case you didn’t notice, Matt and El think so too.

“How do you know that?”

“They not only made me bough the pancakes ingredients, but also the same brand of juice you always have in the fridge for you in case you stayed over and the snacks for Leo so you can bring him with you. They become even more open with you. By the way, El made you the picture this afternoon before the practice, I have it in the office for you. They see it so easy, but the point is they think you are good enough. And they are very picky in the people.”

He smiles. “What if I fuck up? Gosh, back in time I told Matt I don’t speak French well and he decided to boycott it…”

“First, we were not even dating at the time, second, I would say the same thing, and third, you fixed it. You can make the mistakes. You will make tons of them. As scary as it is, it’s all about the mistakes, but you are never alone. You always have me. I need you to know that have all right to be scared, but it’s not only random doubt now, is it? What caused it? You have never doubted you can take care of them.”

“I care about all three of you so much. I caught myself the other day I always know where they are or the ice even when they are not in my half, I somehow always look at them when they fall and wait until they get up. I want the best for them and for you, but I know I can’t bear it in case I get used to the idea and then would have to say goodbye because it’s better for you. What if Hannah was right and I am not good enough to have the kids, T?”

“Hannah is an idiot, Scott. She lived with you for years and never noticed and when you told her, she probably opened the first low quality article google found and forgot who you are and has been the whole time. Why are you even thinking about her now?”

“We run into her in the mall. She was also buying the shoes for her kid. She asked if they are my kids, which … twins are smaller, but definitely look like the school age kids, I would have to cheat on her for years to have that big kids.” He emphasized the stupidity of the question. “Then Matt called me Scott, which she probably assumed means they must be my girlfriend’s and her face said it all.”

“Her face said what?”

“I don’t even know. Satisfaction? That she did the right thing, no woman would want the kids me. Doubts I can take care of them. I would say maybe even amusement... Contentment I don’t have better life than she has.”

Tessa closes the distance and hugs him tightly. “That’s bullshit. You know that, right? Every sane woman would be happy to have you as a partner and every kid would be lucky to have you as dad. The ADHD is an integral part of your personality, but I dare to say that everyone would think now you are just energetic, extremely organized, perfectionist and sometime moody. You are one of the very best people I’ve ever met. Your life obstacle has name, others’ not, but you learnt how to work with it. That’s more than most people can ever say. They have the easier starting line but will never climb as high as you already did. You won every major competition of your sport, become very best, overcame the early retirement, build one of the best figure skating school all by yourself. Your skaters from the smallest to seniors admire you and like you. You are well liked among your coaches and other employees. Everyone would fight for you. I love you. My kids love you. Hannah can shut up. She had never deserved you.”

“You love me?”

“Look at you how focused you are, you managed to listen through the whole long monolog and pick up one slipped word.” She teases. “Yes, I love you.”

Scott catches her lips in gentle, long kiss. “I love you, too.”

“Good.” Tessa presses the few more quicker kisses on his lips. “Now when we love each other, can we leave this bathtub? It got cold.”

“Wait.” Scott stills her movements. “One thing now when we already touched it, and I promise I’ll never speak about it again. A baby… definitive no?”

Tessa gets up and tries to pull him with her. “You’re not even going to answer?” Scott tries to meet her eyes, but looks down, obviously trying to handle his emotions. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.”

“Of course I will, but it’s not one sentence thing and I am freezing, Scott.”

He scrunches his face in disapprovement. “So, it’s not a simple “no”?” 

Tessa shakes her head with the smile and starts toweling her body. “If you’re not patient enough to wait just 2 minutes for an answer you should not be even thinking about the baby! C’mon, the faster you lift that butt the faster you’re going to have an answer.” 

Despite she urged him, Tessa slows her own movements and takes time with moisturizing her skin to earn some extra seconds to think it over one last time. In truth, she’s been thinking about this since the first time she voiced her worries to Jordan. Under the random occasions, the thought keeps coming out. She used to fight her own feelings with his, obligation with want. It used to confuse her but no matter of the way she took her thoughts, the result was still the same. Every time she came to the one conclusion, she felt fear, but if she came to the other, she always felt her own unbearable inner disagreement. In the last weeks her answer become consistent enough to voice it. She thought she will get more time, but no matter how much she tried to defend the other option lately, she always failed and realized there’s only one, after all. One that is her own. She could probably say she’s undecided right now and he’d accept it, he didn’t ask for more, but she is and it's only fair to say it out loud. In those last second, she squeezes, she uses to imagine telling him the other option and the thought itself swallow her in sickness. She’s ready. Her answer will never change.

She sits on the bed by his side and takes his hands him hers. “So, babies … I have already two.” She rubs his wrists with her thumbs. “And as much as I don’t know how you came to such conclusion, it wasn’t wrong.”

“You kept saying stuff like you are happy you had two kids at once and don't have to be pregnant or have baby ever again.” He says quietly.

“I should have not said that until we had a conversation about it. I’m sorry.”

“It doesn’t matter. The conclusion is still the same.” Silent tears takes over his cheeks. She sees he’s fighting it, but without any effect. “And I understand it. It’s your decision, I can’t imagine how hard it is to be pregnant. Also, I know it’s risky ...with me.”

“Scott, there is a significant chance your kid would have ADHD, but it’s not the only aspect. Even perfectly healthy parents can have the kids with this diagnose. Are your parents diagnosed?”

“No. They are the calmest people ever.”

“And see. No one could have kid if we were worried of everything. There are so many learning disabilities and attention deficit disorders now and many are caused solely by current lifestyle. Healthy kids are having those problems because they are raising by tablets and mobile phones instead of parents. You were treated the way you were because people didn’t understand you. You have to take it as part of the personality. It’s not the defect, no personality is perfect. When you embrace it, the way you did, it brings many positivities. I understand it must be hard sometime, but believe me, most of the people should be jealous of who you become. Your child would be amazing as well. It’s about the way you treat and raise him. You only can make sure he or she would definitely not be lazy.” Tessa pats his chest to lighten the mood. 

“It’s not a point I even took into consideration. I have never felt even somewhere deep in my mind that want of another kid. I spoke about this with Jordan before I went to visit you that night, I couldn’t imagine having another baby and didn’t find if fair against you. She said I always used to imagine how my kids with the certain man would look like, that I was always family oriented and wanted multiple kids. Well, that was before I knew what to be pregnant is like. It’s hell. Some women tend to claim it’s the best part of their life, but I can definitely imagine better moments than being constantly sweaty, fat and breathless.” He chuckles a bit through still present the tears. “After more than decade in ballet, I still tend to have body issues and pregnancy is not easy on your body. I could probably skip this, but I am saying it, because I need you to understand where I am coming from. As much as I kept thinking about this back and forth… eventually, I came to one strong conclusion.-“

He slips his hands out of her hold and embraced her tightly. She buries her fingers into his hair and gently caress his skull for a moment, gives him break before pulling away again. “You don’t want to hear the rest of it?”

“You don’t need to explain herself further, Tess. It’s not like I thought you want another child. I can deal with it. Maybe I can adopt Matt and El eventually, or just be with the three of you. I just need some time to process the final closure. I’m not holding any angst against you, you don’t have to defend your feelings.”

“I would still rather finish it.”

Scott nods then, so she continues. “I am saying definitive no to the babies and I need you to never bring it up again. But … I am not saying no to one more baby. I would like to have one, actually.” She reaches out to take his face into her hands, trying to wipe away all the tears. It might sound unnecessary and insensitively, but she needed to say all of it first. He would not listen carefully if she would say yes right away as much as would he tried. 

“You’re saying yes to one baby?” It’s as if he’s too afraid to misunderstand to even show any emotion.

“I do. Not now, obviously, but maybe the fall next year we can try? We’ll see?” She smiles at him the best she can and stroke his cheek.

“But it’s not just because you know I want a baby, is it?”

“At first, it was hard to recognize if so or not, but no. I’m sure. I want that tiny thing just like you.”

Scott breaks into the huge grin it might tear his face apart and flips them over into the mattress with Tessa on her back. He whispers he wants a girl exactly like her and a few barely coherent Iloveyous and lets his emotions fully take over. She can feel every inch of his body filled with these. If she felt overwhelmed 2 hours ago, it all faded now. It feels right. It might not be fully on their terms, but they can embrace them. Now, when she is crushed by his body against the mattress, can feel his smile against her skin, light tremble and wetness on her shoulder telling her he’s crying, happy tears this time, she knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, once again, it was the game of honesty and vulnerability! I hope it felt real! As always, let me know. 🙈
> 
> I love reading your reactions.
> 
> Thanks for the reading. Have a nice day! 💜


	17. What on earth is happening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep over follow up (Scott & twins cuteness), Kate's arrival, and one (two) hidden surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, let me share another chapter from this Universe!
> 
> If you read this, please let me know! 🙏🏻
> 
> I have a bit block, I feel like no one could like this and everything perfect in my head just suck on the paper which means I have a full chapter in my head, I'm going over details and everything, but I keep postponing putting it down. Your feedback will 100% motivate me writting it faster! 
> 
> Enjoy! 😘

Scott wakes up the next morning and for the first time in the long time doesn’t feel like an early bird. Last night was exhausting and he would much rather let himself lull to sleep in Tessa’s warmth and that special natural scent of hers he’s became to love, but he can’t help the sting of guilt in his stomach for his breakdown. He had known she’s not holding it well herself and instead of being there for her, he only add onto her back. And she was amazing. 

They have about 2 and half hour until they all are supposed to leave, the least he can do is a nice breakfast. When he appears in the doorway of the living room, Matt perks up from the sofa, looking as a child who is not sure if he did something. He would probably get up if he hasn’t Leo in his lap. 

“Good morning.” Scott greets him with the smile. “Why are you so quiet here? Why aren’t you watching those fairytales you like?” He knows from Tessa that Matt usually gets up early and watch fairy tails until Eliza gets up as well. The boy shrugs and shivers slightly. “You are cold, aren’t you?” He sits down by his side and caresses his knee. “You wasn’t sure if you can watch the TV and takes a blanket?” Matt murmurs some indefinite sound in the sign of the agreement and clutch Leo close to his body. 

“Matty, I need you to know that next time you are here, you can do everything you do at home, mm? Watch TV, use the blankets and pillows, takes something from the fridge, everything, okay?”

“Play with Leo?”

“You can always play with Leo.” Scott ruffles his hair. “Will you keep me a company at the kitchen, now? You can watch the cartoons and I’m gonna make the breakfast, what do you say?”

Matt gives Scott a high five with the hand he holds out for him and stands up. “Do you even have any kids channels?” Matt asks doubtfully and raises an eyebrow exactly the way Tessa does. 

Scott laughs. “I don’t know, buddy.” _Everyone has those, hasn’t he? Given to the money he is paying for TV he’s barely using for anything else than watching sports, he certainly hope so._ “You’ll have to look.”

“I hope you have at least Disney Channel.”

Two things turn out - 1. Scott, luckily, has Disney Channel and 2. Matt surprisingly prefers morning tea over cocoa. Another similarity between the two boys. Scott used to like cocoa or hot chocolate, especially when his grandma made it, but never the first thing in the morning. 

It’s not even enough time to make the tea when Matt creeps into the kitchen and propps his hand holding his chins against the edge of the kitchen counter.

“You are already bored?” Scott chuckles. For an enthusiasm which follows discovering of Disney Channel as a number 22 in Scott’s channel list, quite an early change.

“There’s Phineas and Ferb running.” He scrunches his face.

“That’s with the guy with a triangle face?”

“Mm.” Matt confirms with a nod. Apparently not a fan. “Are you making the pancakes?”

“I was thinking the French toasts, but I can do the pancakes. Are you going to help?”

“What is the French toast?”

“You’ve never had those? You dip the bread in the mixture of eggs and milk with vanilla and cinnamon and then cook it with the butter, when it’s done, you serve it with some sirup and fruit.”

“Blueberries?”

“Definitely the blueberries.” Scott pokes his nose. “So, are we making those?”

“You must add some chocolate or El and mum will be grumpy.” Matt points matter of factly, as if he’s not under 4 feet. 

“We definitely don’t want them to be grumpy.” Scott agrees with an equal seriousness.

“Does every girl love chocolate?” Matt asks with all the curiousness.

“Not every, but probably most of them.”

Matt seems to be considering his answer for a while as he nods a few times. “How many girlfriends did you have before mum?”

“A few.” Scott recovers quickly even he’s nearly amazed after what he gulps in surprise.

“How many?” The boy demands.

“A few.” Scott says with a slightly firmer voice this time, making it feel definitive answer, but with all the lightness and smile otherwise.

“That’s not a number!” Matt protests.

“I’ve never count them.”

“Then count! … You don’t remember?”

“Of course I do. Are we going to talk about my ex-girlfriends or make the current one happy?”

“Mum?” Matt sucks in breath and his eyes lights up.

“Yep, mum.”

“How are we going to make her happy?”

“You go check on El and in case she’s awake then bring her with you, I’m gonna prep the things meanwhile and then tell you, ok?”

“One.” “Two.” Scott lifts both twins on the kitchen island and leans against the counter in front of them. 

“So, your mum had a rough day yesterday, and you two sneakers didn’t help.” Scott points at their pajamas. He didn’t help either, but It’s not something they need to know. “So, I suggest we’re gonna make her a breakfast in bed to make it up to her. What do you think?”

“Breakfast in bed?”

“Yep. That’s a special surprise you can make someone to show him how much he’s loved. I bet mum didn’t get one in a long time. Are you going to help?”

The kids nod eagerly, so Scott splits the task between the three of them with him handling the mixture, Matt flipping the toasts and Eliza cutting strawberries into the pieces and they begin. If he would close the eyes for a second, he could easily imagine spending every weekend morning possible this way. It’s slightly scary, but not in the unpleasant way.

When Scott’s preparing the coffees, El surprises him by the hug from the side. “Why mum don’t want as to sleep here?” She asks.

“She wants you to sleep here, just a little bit later. It’s the big step.” Scott looks down at her with a smile.

“But she already slept there.”

“That’s different.” Scott caress her back. “Usually, people are dating and then have kids, but your mum already have you. You’re the most precious thing she has and she wants to protect you, mm? She wanted as to get to know each other better first.”

“But we know you.” Matt chimes in.

“Yeah? Then what’s my favorite Disney movie?”

“the Cars?” Matt tries.

“No. And flip that toast.” He reminds him.

“Monsters, Inc.?”

“The Lion King or Aladdin.” Scott answers and takes out the two trays.

“Ask different question.” Matt demands.

“What I like the most, the muffins or the brownies?”

“Brownies.” They both shout out right away.

“No, muffins.”

“You’ve never made us the muffins!” Eliza folds her arms over her chest and frowns as if he’s lying.

“I’ve not, you’re right. What’s my most favorite sport to _do_ other than figure skating?”

“Hockey?”

“I like to watch hockey, but it’s a golf and tennis. See, you don’t know me that well yet.”

“You are purposely asking the hard questions!” Matt accuses him with a pout. 

Scott takes the last toast out of the pan for him. “I’m not, and you better pour a juice into the glasses.” He sets four glasses and the bottle of juice in front of him and turns toward El. “El, do you want to plate the toasts?” She nods, so he lifts her up onto the island. “See, you’re going to put one slice of the toast, pour a bit of maple syrup, then add some slices of the strawberries, add another slice of toast, pour more syrup, and add some blueberries all around. Okay?” The girl not dutifully, visibly listing things in her head the way her mum does. “And try not to have the syrup everywhere or we are in the troubles.” He pokes her ribs with a teasing smile, which caused a bunch of giggles. 

“The chocolate.” Matt whispers when Scott moves to shift the glasses of juice on the trays. 

“Oh, of course.” Scott opens one of the upper cabinets and hands him two big squares of dark chocolate. “Add them each one square on the side of the plate.” He whispers back with the conspiratorial wink.

“What are you doing here guys?” Tessa’s voice fills the room. The twins turns sharply against her voice, they eyes pop. She’s leaning against the doorframe, dressed up, wearing the close-fitting jeans with oversized pullover she was wearing last night, but her face still fresh, decorated with warm smile, her hair still down, half messy, which Scott knows is for his benefit, and maybe even more beautiful than she was the night before. _If that’s possible. _

“You’re awake.” Scott shows a smile.

“Muum!” The twins squeals in unison. “Go back to the bed!” Matt runs toward her to push her out of the door.

“Good morning to you too, sweetheart.” Tessa shakes her head with a light chuckle, not fully realizing what is happening in front of her and catch her son who keeps pushing her.

“We are making you a breakfast in bed.” Matt says distinctly disappointedly against her stomach.

“Oh.” She only now eyes the trays and a sudden realization choked her up a bit. It touches her the way she lost her words. Scott takes a cup of coffee and comes quickly in her rescue. He kiss her good morning and hands her the cup. His finger traces the skin of her forearm absently.

“Scott.” Matt pleads.

“I have an idea.” He caress his shoulder. “A sec.” Scott walks back toward the kitchen counter, where El is finishing precisely the toasts. “We are going to prepare something, and you finish the plates, okay? And don’t let mum help.” He whispers into her ear conspiratorially, loud enough for Tessa to hear. Ell nods with a mischievous smile. 

Scott scoops Matt up and flips him over his shoulder. He keeps wriggling and laughing and squealing until he puts him back down on the floor in the living room. “What are we going to do?” The boy whispers loudly in his state or breathlessness.

“Picnic.”

“The picnic?” Matt asks slightly in horror if his high-pitch voice is any indication, after briefly checking the garden full of snow.

Scott chuckles. “Here, on the floor. We’re gonna spread the blanket, set some pillows. We can listen to the music. Does that sound like fun?”

And so, they have inside picnic breakfast. _Does every guy have such ideas? _Tessa might regret a tiny bit she’s not listened to her urge to turn to the other side and sleep some more, decided to listen to the other voice, the one knowing both kids must me already widely awake and probably giving Scott enough work and got up, it could be nice having all her favorite people in the bed with nice breakfast, but this is wonderful all the same. 

The twins are thrilled, the food arguably perfect, some pieces maybe a bit too done as Matty keeps being distracted, but nothing burn, tasty … and who is she kidding, when your man and kids prepare you a breakfast, it’s always the best, eh? Scott’s living room’s only _a bit _smeared (not _that_ much, really), but he seems to be taking his extremely tidy house half upside down quite well, only poor Leo maybe didn’t have to end up with his fluffy coat almost glued with syrup. Eliza decides to eat her toast with her hand instead of the cutlery, not caring her extra portion of maple syrup she not so secretly added on her plate keeps dripping everywhere, and then takes Leo for cuddles before anyone manages to stop her. 

Result: 

  * cleanness: 3:3 (Eliza, Leo, living room down; Scott, Tessa and surprisingly also Matt succeed)
  * happiness: 5:0 (Leo likes bath; Scott had foresightedly chosen those pillows which consist of the pillowcase and can be easily washed, as well as washing machine-friendly blanket.)
  * conclusion: **_success_**

* * *

On that note the next days passes in a flash. They’ve not seen each other for more than rapid coffee, quick hug accompanied with a kiss and one lunch Tessa dragged Scott into eating in a sitting position in the office (which he bolted down with all possible haste anyway). Otherwise Scott’s glued to the ice, she’s swamped with papers and short sessions with most of the elite skaters and twins spends the majority of the time with Ms. Bellwood or creeping around the arena living their little adventure, doing only god know why_ (if there was always someone watching on them around the corner, well, don’t tell them.)_. 

_There’s no time_.

Or, that’s how Tessa justifies her lack of actions in regard to one big personal “problem” she has. 

And … that problem is currently in taxi heading into the arena from the airport. 

Her mother. And her lack of knowledges of her relationship with Scott. Jordan kept telling her for weeks to do so, begged her, one time almost tricked her into it in their group call, even threaten her she’s going to spill it herself, only to no use. She’s wanted to do so, she does, many times, but never found the way. Gosh, why even people have to share such news? _Hey mum, I have a boyfriend._ Yep. She’s always hated that. It’s nothing but free invitation to judge. 

Scott is definitely not too old, irresponsible, his one small Olympic rings tattoo she’d not noticed until in the bath and so far have not even acknowledge is barely a sign of his wild life and overall he’s nice, solid and accomplished guy. Hardly anyone would have anything to say against him on that matter, not even her mother whose standards in regard of her daughters always used to be slightly over reasonable merit, but it’s still hard. She closed that stage or her life firmly and had never planned to open it again. Everyone in her family has come to respect that (more or less understandingly) and she is supposed to come up now and say _“well, surprise guys, I changed my mind”_?. For once again in her life she wish her life could be just hers. No questions, no advices, no opinions, just hers.

Now, after what Scott closed the doors after what she threw the bomb at him, asking for keeping distance, despite she … not purposely but not accidentally let him think her family knows (_To her defense, at the time she thought she’s going to tell her right about now, she didn’t expect that now will actually be almost 4 weeks later.)_, she knows how much she fuck up. 

Well, she’s knew that a while. Not _that_ long as in all the rush of last week it completely slipped her mind, but at least since the last night when she came to realize it’s no longer only about telling her mother now, but also telling him the inevitable. But what was an unpleasant thought yesterday, now become real. And that _real _sucks.

She would pay a good money to never have to see that look on his face ever again. He wasn’t mad, he wasn’t even lacking understanding in some way, even if she’d prefer if he would - he was hurt. Surprised, confused and hurt. 

If she thought his smile was sad after what she refused his dinner invitation, it’s nothing to compare to what is engraved into her pupils now. This time, his smile lit up his face when he said “I love you back” before he left, it made those cute little wrinkles around his eyes she loves _(that one day she traced the pats of her fingertips along its lines gently and he claims he doesn’t have any)_, but the pain didn’t disappear. The pain melting with all the love in his body in one single look made it almost unbearable. If her mother will not kill her for playing the games on her, this smile definitely will.

She would do anything to push it away right now, too see that sparkle, gleam of happiness he has when looking at her no matter how tired, upset, mad or whatever he is, but she can’t. It would have to wait. Until she says her mother. Until she gets the time to speak with him alone. And maybe, until he forgive her. _If the role were reverse, but every talk they’ve shared similar, she would probably run away, and cry and it would take more than nice bucket of flowers and a chocolate bar to get over it. It’s a betrayal. _

_Maybe she is slightly too hard on herself, but well ...that’s how she feels._

* * *

Once Kate arrives, everything is in haste. Few months away, and she forgets how hurricanic her mum can be. One second she’s fishing all the information she missed or not missed but needs to recapitulate about the twins, another one is offering Tessa a pie she miraculously took out out of her regular-size handbag and keeping an eye on her diet, _probably out of habit_, and just a few more later is already dragging her out of the door to give her a tour around the arena. 

“Mum, do you really need the thorough tour? You just need to bring the twins for their lessons and pick them up.” Tessa shakes her head as she’s trying to reason with her mother. Firstly, she doesn’t have time and secondary, why the snooping, it’s not like they live there. 

“As I figured, my daughter and grandkids are spending good amount of time in this building, so yes, I want to see everything.” Kate cradles her face the way she hates since she was like 13. Every time she does so, it’s a discuss ender.

Tessa takes her around the top floor, vaguely pointing the door of Scott’s office _(if she slightly traces its surface with her finger as she does so, pretend you don’t see)_, Mel’s small one, gives her a grand tour around all the areas of the gym (something she doubts Kate actually asks for, but ...), leading her around a small gallery revealing a whole ice with a promise she’s gonna borrow the keys later, leaving the dance studio purposely as the last. There’s one more (smaller) secret to share.

After a brief check of the room, Kate eyes her daughter for any sign of discomfort. “How are you feeling, having a real dance studio, with barre and everything just down the hall?”

“Good. I’ve started with dancing again, actually.” She points a frame with schedule hanging by the door. “One hour a week I have it all for myself here.” Or when she’s stressed and need a quick escape. Then too. When it’s empty, of course.

“Oh. That’s good, Tess. I’ve always hoped you’ll find a way back.” Kate squeezes her hand.

“It’s like a dance find me, mum. I’m also teaching one of the ballet classes here.”

“You do?” Kate gulps the emotions back. “Why haven’t you said anything, darling? How it happened?”

“The first day we arrived here, Scott had to take over one of the ballet class last minute, he wasn’t exactly thrilled, and the twins spilled I used to be a ballerina. He convinced me to fill the gap for him.” She has to smile at the memory of his face back then. “After that, I told him the story and he offered me to take over a lesson permanently in case I’m interested. And I took it. It’s twelve junior girls, the one I chose. It’s fun. I’m also helping with the details on the ice sometime.”

“That’s wonderful.” Kate hugs her. “I’m so happy for you. You are happy, right?”

“Yeah, mum. It’s amazing. It’s almost not a job but the way to relax for me. Seeing those girls growth and enjoy the lesson, especially those few who are not the biggest fans. I’m really happy it’s happening. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, mum. I wasn’t ready to share it at first, it was in all the haste from moving and everything, and then it became such an integral part of my life again, it feels so natural that I forgot.”

The brief recap of an incredible part of things which turned upside down in her life and changed it hopefully forever since she arrived makes her floats on her thoughts. “Are you okay, Tess?” Kate studies her after what she gives up asking her the same question for the third time.

“Yeah, just got catch in my thoughts, sorry mum. I have a lot of work to wrap up before we leave. We should speed up.” _And she should tell her._

The next up is the bottom floor, where she starts with Matt and El’s locker room, asking Kate to be waiting outside for them. The skates and all the practice equipment around are their responsibility and they are doing a good enough job in keeping it tidy. Their sneakers for off-ice practices are always side by side, warmer jackets for any case of need hanging, their workout clothes is in their bags they are taking home after very lesson, and the only occasional mess is caused by tissues or forgotten (usually one) mittens and that can wait a week. She’s teaching them to take care of it and control them just once a week anyway, there’s no need for her mother to interfere. She knows Kate see them still as those little babies, but they are not. They are more than capable to handle their duties when they wants to. 

They passes the physio room, a small conference room, a few other specific rooms and offices, before they heads though a large warm up area (used currently for off-ice practice) toward the ice. 

Scott’s currently in the middle of what she knows is Kevin’s step sequence, pointing every critical point when he’s occasionally losing levels out loud. Kate stills her movement and watch. “He still has his magic.” She points out matter of factly, captivated by his moves.

“Oh, he has.” _The guy has many magics, she thinks_. “I think he still has the best edges in the world. He might not have all the jumps anymore, but the fluidity and deepness of his moves are still there. It’s like a gravitation doesn’t count when he skates.” The other night, she caught him on the ice on her way home, skating alone, under the dim lights, without music. She didn’t disturb him, knew the privacy of the moment is important to him. Just him, blades, ice and thoughts. But kept watching through the window in the doors anyway, until the need of air remind her she should go. He_ is_ magic.

“It’s a pity he didn’t find a motivation to continue after the Games.” Kate states simply. “He was young, he could give the world a lot of joy.”

Tessa nudges Kate to continue walking. She has an urge to defend him, but it’s not her place to tell his story. Even to her own mother. 

They reach the boards the moment Scott’s heads there as well, skating backward, watching a final run of another skater before the sessions ends. Tessa naturally stops by his side from outside.

“Good afternoon, Mrs. Moir.” Kate says once he acknowledges their presence. “It’s wonderful seeing you skate. You still have it all.”

“Scott.” He corrects her. He asked her in summer calling him by his first name. “It’s far not what it used to be but thank you.” He smiles. Any other person would probably say he is abashed by the praise, but she can tell he’s nervous. “Good afternoon, Ms. Virtue. It’s nice to see you again. How was your flight?”

“Let’s say I’m glad I’m here.” The weather is not making it easy on the landings. 

“I’m showing mum around before she’s going to pick the twins.” Tessa chimes in.

“Of course, I’m sorry I’m not able to give you a proper tour myself today. I’m stuck on the ice until after 5pm.”

“It’s all right. I wouldn’t disturb you. I’m just overly curious. Or nosy, how my daughter would say, right Tess?”

“I didn’t say that, mum.” She didn’t, but that doesn’t mean she’s not thinking it at some points. The chill of the rink makes her shiver and she catch Scott pushing his fingers against the skin of his ribs when he folds them in an effort to suppress his urge to touch her, warm her. She's sure he’s gonna have a bruise or two, especially as his skin is bruising easily.

“I know, you’re always my good girl.” Kate pats her arm when Tessa rolls her eyes and turns back at Scott. “We’re not gonna disturb you. I’ll see you at the twins’ practice.”

“You are not, I’m waiting for my next group to fill in. See you later, then.” His ever-charming self winks.

“I’m going to buy myself a coffee in a bit, do you want one too?” Tessa asks before she turns away, takes him by surprises that he has to cough. _She can buy him a coffee without any suspicion, right?_

“No. I had one like two hours ago, remember?” Scott raises a brow.

“Yeah, yeah. Your coffee policy.” On contrary to her, keeps his caffeine moderated even under stress. “I know. See you later, then. Are you going to stop in my office?” 

Scott nods and then closes the eyes shut for a second and scrunch his face into half apologetic half pleasing grimace. “Actually.” He makes a pause, letting an unspoken sorry lingers. “Do you think you could stop in my office now and bring me my phone? I had to plug it into the charger and I really need to make a call and don’t wanna run around with the skates on.”

“Sure. Do you have the keys in the jacket?” She points the pile of his clothes on the bench.

If Kate notices the change in their expression once she breaks into the private manner, she doesn’t let know. 

* * *

“Wait for me!” Kate calls the twins from the reception desk back in the arena. 

“Don’t worry, they are running to the lockers. You’ll find them at the stands. It’s Scott’s practices with the senior girls. They are always rushing to watch.” Ms. Bolton assures her.

“I feel like they have outgrown my shape here.” Kate shakes her head.

“Right? I have a grandson at the same age in Calgary, I don’t see him a few months and I’m not able to keep up. They grow so fast.” The other woman laugh.

The two women keep talking their grandkids, sharing experiences and laugh for a while, Ms. Bolton even invite Kate for a coffee whenever she’s around the next week, or ever… really, immediately befriend her, and when Kate appears near the ice 15 minutes later, she finds Eliza, her shy granddaughter, sitting on the boards, back leaning against Scott’s chest whose hand is holding her around her waist for support, and Matt laughing at something he said. She stops a few meters away and watch in the sheer disbelief. 

“How was the school today?” Scott asks.

“We played the games on iPad.” Matt answers.

“Mum let you take the iPads to school?” Scott raises an eyebrow.

“We have school iPads.” He says as if it should be obvious. “Ms. Bosshard would bring them sometime so we can play the games with numbers.”

“Oh, okay. That’s cool.”

“Matt had the best result from the French test paper from the whole class.” Eliza exclaims with the right enthusiasm.

“Oh, you did?” Scott turns toward the boy. “Look at you. Good job, buddy. I’m so proud of you.” He gives him a high five, which Matt accept, but smirk disinterestedly.

“I just made a job done.” Matt crosses his hands over his body. Absolutely refusing any positive feelings in regard of the subject. His relationship with the French consist of an obstacle from skating and nothing more. And he wants to skate _a lot_. Which means he’s now excelling in it.

“That’s good you have an extra jumping practice today, then.” Coincidence today, but if skating is supposed to lead into Matty become decently bilingual, then be so.

“With you?” Matt asks excitedly. 

“Yep. You’re not getting rid of me today.” Scott ruffles his hair. 

* * *

“Tessa, can you tell what on earth is happening here?!”

“What?” 

“I don’t know. You tell me. Forgive me, but since the moment I’ve entered this building, I’m facing that weird wail of confusion. That lovely lady at the reception sent me toward your office with an advice I’m gonna find you at Scott’s, in case you are not there. You know the exact pocket that guy has a keys in. I would say It’s a coincidence if I’d not just witnessed that weird tension during the whole encounter.” Kate takes a pause to thoroughly look at now speechless Tessa. “In school, I compliment Eliza’s boots and she told me they bought them with Scott. I thought you guys just met in the mall or hang out as I know you do sometime, but now I’ve lingered at the reception a bit and found him holding Eliza at the boards. _Our Eliza!_ And guess what? When I asked about the school, I didn’t get to know they were playing games on the tablets and Matt had the best test in the class, he did. They didn’t even realize I leaved them. So, you either have let your kids emotionally fix on the random … well, friend, or … I swear Tessa if I didn’t know better…” 

“You don’t … I mean, don’t know better, mum. We _are_ dating.”

“What?”

“We are dating. Quite a while, mum. But we were close even for some time before that. We were friends but went along all too well.”

“Is that why you moved to Montreal in the first place?”

“Gosh, no mum. You’re being unfair.”

“Forgive me that I don’t know what to think anymore, Tessa. Are you so ashamed you are dating? Or did he is the one who doesn’t want to share it?”

“His family knows.-“

“Then what did I do to deserve such a treatment, Tessa? Why on earth you hided it?! Have I ever not supported you? Does Jordan know?” If Tessa was ever closed to anyone, then her sister.

“She does, mum.” When she sees Kate’s body language, upset with both her daughters, she decides for different tactics. “But it was not her place to tell you, mum. She did try to convince me to tell you.”

“Then why you didn’t? I could come watch on the twins more often, how do you want to develop a solid relationship with the twins constantly around…”

“That’s it, mum. I didn’t want any well-meant advices, opinions, questions or whatever. It’s my life. My relationship. At first, I didn’t tell you, because I wasn’t sure how to embrace it. In some absurd way I felt like I’m betraying even you and everyone when I changed my own resolutions. I’m immensely grateful for all the help and support all of you guys have provided me, but I am not able to describe how lighter I feel here. I’m independent person again.”

“You were always independent, Tess.”

“I wasn’t, mum. I moved to London so Jordan can have more time for herself and her own relationship she was too polite to ask for and because life in Toronto was too expensive. I wasn’t in position to be able to hire a babysitter. I wasn’t able to work full time without your help and at the same time without a full-time job I wouldn’t be able to pay all the expenses. I lived on my own since I was 13. I’ve never told you mum, because I felt embarrassed, but for years I had to go through therapy how dejected I felt. You know I was never one to share much until I had twins and I no longer have a choice, and it was slowly killing me. My life become a common thing. It just felt too good having that private part again that I kept postponing telling you. Then it became too close I thought it’s gonna be better to tell you in person than threw it at you last minute, but I didn’t realize I will have to actually tell him to keep distance until yesterday night and trust me, since the moment I did so, I wish I didn’t. I swear I wanted to tell you today but there wasn’t a place when you arrived and then you figured it out sooner. I’m sorry, I didn't mean to hide it or god know, hurt you.”

“Why have you never said anything, Tess?” Kate suddenly ignore the fact whole discussion start about.

“Cause I felt ungrateful, mum. You all were fussing around me, keeping the very precious free time you had away just to help me and all I felt was anxiety and dejection. I was embarrassed for feeling the way I did.”

“I had no idea, baby. If I had caught even a hint... I’m sorry.” Kate pulls her into her embrace.

“Don’t call me that, mum.” Tessa scrunches her face with a hint of smile on her lips against a fabric of Kate’s blazer. 

“Sorry.” Kate chuckle and pats her back. They both know she’s not sorry at all. Tessa is a family baby and apparently nothing, nor even her own pregnancy, is gonna change that. She’s grateful for the arms of her mum, though, so she’s gonna let it slip. _This time!_ “Tell me how are you feeling here. Dance. Boyfriend. Anything else significant I don’t know about?”

“That’s probably all.” She peels herself from Kate’s embrace with a chuckle, feeling lighter. “Honestly, mum, I’d not dare to say that when we were on the plane, but we find a home here. It’s a short time, but I feel settled, relaxed and happy. Everyone welcomed us here at the arena. I have new friends; I love my job. This is better than I dreamt of when I decided for the psychology. Dance. The twins fit into their class perfectly, even Eliza found her group of besties. She became quite chatty at the rink, especially in their skating group, Matt found a group of another eager boys here who love to figure skate.”

“Aren’t you scared they are in the very elite skating club, though? After what happened with ...you know, the ballet? I did some research and it has tough acceptance process, there are kids waiting in the line.”

“They are happy, mum. Given to the selection process, they all are about the same level. Their practices are sometime hard, but well balanced with fun. Scott has well developed training structure. They have enough coaches to be able to pay attention to everyone and see their individual needs. They are making sure of their healthy development. If they have a hard drill, then they would be racing each other over an obstacle course later. If they ever decide they no longer want to skate, they won’t, but for now it’s something they are both passionate about.” If she is honest with herself, another advantage of the move is the Moir Academy itself. She knows the twins have talent and doesn’t think they will quit anytime soon. In the Academy, they will just switch the group, she won’t have to deal with their practices far from home. From her own experiences, she will struggle to send her early teen away from home.

Kate keeps nodding, satisfied with an answer. She knows how much the twins are into skating, they are practically not speaking about anything else during their FaceTimes. Only Leo occasionally makes an appearance. Mostly as a picture they send her. “Speaking about that boy…”

“He’s so great. He understands me in the way I’m not able to have any guards around him. It’s so easy to speak with him. I’ve told him things in its rawness as I’ve never told anyone else, and he does the same. He just know the way with me. He’s nice, kind, smart, funny. He knows what he wants. We have a lot to talk about. He’s caring, likes the twins.” Tessa puts together the whole ass answer she learnt over the years will satisfied her mother and avoid most of the questions, but she’d lie if claim it’s not easy to speak about him. She could probably speak over and over and never say enough.

“And physically…?”

“Mum!” Tessa growls.

“What?” Kate puts on her best poker face.

“You’re not expect me to tell you how his ass looks like naked, are you?!” It's enough Jordan gave her hard time on that matter.

“No, Tess. Even my old eyes can imagine how good his ass looks like.” 

“Mum!!” Tessa jumps against her and cover her mouth with her hands, her eyes wide. Kate laugh hard. Her little payback for all the hiding hit its target. If there’s anything she will not share with her mother, then it’s intimate details, ever. “You’re the worst!” Tessa pouts. 

* * *

Later than day, Scott finds himself in front of Tessa’s apartment building. He brings Leo as previously arranged, only now takes a deep breath before he even steps into the building and then again before he rings the bell. If it wasn’t for his little Pomeranian not dressed the best for winter weather, he would be wandering around longer. The last time he spoke with her, she asked him to keep distance (that awkward talk at the bords doesn’t count) and god knows he’s not taking it well. 

He’d be able to play along and hide, well, decently at least… but not with the twins. How one shut down two totally oblivious 7-year-old kids he like? It’s too wrong. He doesn't even realize he should until he catch a glimpse of Kate staring at them at the boards earlier

There is a possibility Tessa already told Kate, but he didn’t get to stop at her office as he meant to, and her only texts consists of one *two hearts* emoji _(Seriously, is there any deal with all those different kind of heart emojis? Cause if so, he’s missing a beat here.) _and the last one saying “see you” with a smiley face as a reply on his own text notifying he’s on the way. 

It’s twins who opens the door, Tessa has her hands in the mixture of something she’s supposed to coat a meat in. At least that’s what her mother said, she think if the meat she is supposed to coat are not her fingers, then it’s not working. 

She listens with a warm smile as he’s listing the rules how to take care of Leo to twins, for good measures, of course, because they are the dogsitter-pros as he’s not fail to mention. After what he finish the negotiating that yes, each kid can give him one treat a day but not more (she knows he bought smaller jerky snacks because he’s aware they will not follow this rule), and swiftly manages to ban taking him into a bed in the way they will definitely follow, Kate interrupts her thoughts.

“You’re not letting him leave now, are you?” 

“What I am supposed to do?” That was the deal even before this little charade. She’s slightly afraid he’s not even packed his luggage yet. For the while contemplating she’s gonna pick Leo herself how busy he is.

“I don’t know, Tessa. Maybe there’s enough food for five? Maybe you can give the twins good night after that when you’re leaving in the middle of night and instead of sleeping on that small sofa sleep in the bed with this man?” She says with a face equal to her courtroom one while easily finishing coating the pile of chicken breasts Tessa abandoned with his arrival. Somehow, she manages to do the task faster than Tessa cleans her hands properly. She has a point, though. She thought about that too, but closed as inappropriate to leave after what she just shared she's in the relationship. If Kate is sending her herself, though … 

“Would you like to stay for dinner?” Tessa asks once she kissed his cheek in a simple greeting.

“Yes please!” Matt squalls. “Grandma made mum cooking even when she has _no_ idea what she's doing and PROMISED she’s gonna play the Charades with us before she leaves!!” Matt says with an exaggerated hands gesture. “We NEED you!” Eliza adds and tugs at his hand to make him move. 

“First, I know what I’m doing.” She does, it’s not her fault it’s not working. “And second, you two are going to prepare the table now or there will be no game at all.”

“The meal is not finished!”

“I’ve told you two times before you can still prepare the cutlery and napkins! I mean it.” With that, both kids disappear with matching frowns. 

“Does your mum know?” Scott asks simply.

“She does. And technically, she invited you.”

“I’m sorry to both of you for earlier.” Tessa starts once Scott is standing in the kitchen by her side. “Let's make this again.”

She wraps her arm around his back and smiles up at him. “Mum, you’ve already met before, but let me introduce you Scott as my boyfriend.”

“Scott, meet my mum. Officially.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Palpable question: How many girlfrieds one should admitt to 7-year-old? 😂 Only serious ones or first crushes leading into first hand holds and kisses included? Are you supposed to modified the number? But what is an appropriate number not leading into wrong conflussion? 😅🙈 I certainly had fun writting this part! 🙊
> 
> As I said, I appeciate every feedback and support tons! Whenever I am reluctant to write I am thinking of your comments. 😍 (I have fun writting it once I sit down, but doing so is a problem! 🤦🏽♀️)
> 
> Have the best day! 💕


	18. Grand Prix Final Feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GPF but not really, more like the backstage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It didn’t take forever this time!! It’s light hopefuly occasionaly funny chaper. 
> 
> Enjoy the reading!

Tessa soon realizes despite her skaters are searching her on their own, she even had to create online document where they would fit themselves in based on their own preferences and her available time, it’s not usual having a psychologist in the team. 

One of her rare colleagues on the place, accompanying two Italian skaters, lovely woman in her fifties, reaches her at the stands. She introduces her into the background of the competition, it gives her an interesting view of figure skating by eyes of someone from her field. They chats about Clara (the two woman become friends over the years), even some inside gossips. Tessa might turns crimson once that professional lady through and through suddenly brings up the latest hot news, which Maria kills by funny comment saying something like it keeps her alive, young and not too serious. It turns out that one of the rumors says Scott’s apparently dating certain fellow coach from his team, the woman is smaller, brunette, and based on the website featuring his team it might be Samantha. All other woman are blond or arguably too old. Maria personaly suspects despite the shot the rumor is based on is from the ice, it might be also Emma, one of the two physiotherapists. After all, everyone in Canada can skate, right?

Tessa has to cover the laugh. She knows exactly what sneak peek they are talking about. It was the video from Madi and Zach’s practice, Tessa was once again on the ice (without skates, but it’s not seen) and for a brief second they appears on the video. There’s seen nothing more than Scott’s silhouette from behind, hugging her and resting his chin on her shoulder as they watch the program in from of them. The only thing seen from the mysterious woman is the back of her head. The next day Madi came and apologize with all the sincerity that based on the reactions on the internet, she might accidentally slipped something she wasn’t supposed to, it was like second or two, but the rumor was create.

Without any confirmation, she says she’s quite sure Scott is not dating any skating coach nor Emma, but Maria only laughs and shakes her head with a claim that naturally she will not spill a beat, whole team Moir and its gossips are always protected better than impregnable fortress and she’s never expect anything else from her. She even points out it would be perfect if all the teams have such loyalty as his. 

The secret they are not keeping secret anymore but not scream into the world, after all, they came hand in hand into the arena, would stay unresolved, if the man in question didn’t approach her with an innocent question but see-through body language. It’s like he could sense they are speaking about him. 

At first, he greets Maria warmly and briefly catches up on her life, making Tessa seriously wonder if he always immediately befriend every woman in about suitable age around as his step mother/grandmother (seriously, it can’t be a coincidence - Ms. Bolton at the reception is always subtly looking after him, it seems like whenever she is baking (which is a lot), she brings a box for all of them and his generous share always puts on the side on the special plate and _not_ because he’s her boss, her babysitter quickly became fond of him as well, even his cleaning ladies at the arena never fail to ask him how he is and listen with real interest), before she finds out Maria knows him since juniors because she was in the team of his dear friend Carolina Kostner, whom they are meeting for lunch the next day. _(That doesn’t mean her suspicious isn’t correct. Who knows if he didn’t befriend her back when he was like what, 13? Right away.)_ The reason why he approaches Tessa was to ask if she could switch the session of his junior pair in forward, because they missed some threw jumps and he doesn’t want them to jump into the bad state from which they just climbed up from again. It would be pity if those two talented kids would damage their promising careers because of one damn public skate where their friends made them do a little show off and because of a lack of place the girl had a bad fall. Before he leaves, he shows her a picture Matt just sent him on WhatsApp where Eliza’s laying on the floor on her back and laughing widely with Leo proudly standing at her chest (what are they doing he has no idea), then leans up from the line under them when he’s standing to peck her on the lips and finally leaves with a wink at Maria.

Maria looks at Tessa (who’s solidly blushing) with knowing smirk. “I said it’s not a skating coach or physiotherapist.” She says finally with a shrug as if in her defense.

“I see.” Maria laughs. “Well, you don’t have a picture on the website.” That’s correct, she doesn’t. Scott’s threaten her recently he’s gonna post whatever picture he has in his camera roll if she’s not gonna send him one right about now, but so far it’s still empty. Under the discovered circumstances, it’s maybe not half as bad that she doesn’t, at least she saved herself some rumors and makes others at the wrong track longer, that’s what people enjoy about gossips anyway.

Her answer is interrupted by her own phone notification. The twins apparently got an iPad time. Her own message (also from Matt) consists of occasional shaky video from all the laugh he is in, featuring Eliza on the floor, with Leo on her chest exactly as at Scott’s pic, trying to do a wheel pose with him. She can’t help but half covers her mouth with her free hand and laugh. As an icing on the cake her mother appears just before the end of the video and yells _“For god sake I told you give that poor dog a break” _and puts Leo down. A perfect anecdote only her dear kids can come up with. _A wheel pose._ Not that the dog was in any danger, even Eliza’s successful attempt would be barely higher than Scott’s couch he’s jumping down from all the time, but the whole image of the story… Kate claimed almost offended that of course she’s gonna handle two kids and one (by her words “cat size”) dog, back then she had four kids and two big dogs with one cat, when she asked if she’s sure that she wants to take care of Leo as well, but now she’s not all that sure Kate doesn’t have a bunch of regrets. The three of them are very lively element sometime.

“That’s your kids?” Maria asks, guessing by the voices from the phone, with fond smile.

“Yes, the twins, they are with their grandmother and she’s probbaly slowly getting crazy.” She offers her the phone with the video with a light adoring chuckle.

“Lovely happy kids, I see.” Maria laughs as well. “That dog must be a saint.”

“He’s Scott’s. He’s perfect and always willing to accompanied them in every mischief.”

“I thought he looks familiar.” She smiles. Well, that mean this lady knows Scott better than expected. “What about their dad?” _Note: _Way_ better than expected._

“Known but nonexistent. My ex-boyfriend from the university. He’s not even in their birth certificates. They are just mine.” She answers honestly, but in the tone saying that’s all she’s willing to share.

“You’re the strong woman, then.” Maria pats her knee. “You’re happy to have Scott, he’s a good guy. He loves you, you know… I can tell by the way how relaxed he’s looked lately.”

“I am.” Tessa agrees easily. And just like that, they fall back into the light topics and predictions who’s gonna win certain categories. When they parts, it’s witch well wishes and seeyoulaters, accompanied by silent reassurance that everything said or done is as safe as it was before.

* * *

Tessa has significantly more free time than Scott, which means she’s visited a gallery, some nearby monuments and one would say maybe almost shamigly large number of boutiques, but she’s not ashamed at all. She’s never been in the North Italy before, she’s been in Europe 3 times in total, and the only childless trip she was at in the last 8 years was one weekend in the New York City with Jordan, so sue her if she indulges herself a bit too much.

After all, she only bought two scarfs - one for Jordan and one for her mum, a cute little purse for Eliza (one would say her daughter’s closet is slightly too much, ok, both her kids, but she doesn’t care) she’ll save for Christmas, one original leather jacket and simple dress for herself and pullover for Scott, painfuly expensive one but the material is just so perfect and she knows he will love it. She’s gonna save this one for Christmas as well. 

All and all, she was quite effective with her time, what she’s not seen yet is on the list to see later, mostly after the competition, and before the event fully starts, she can satisfiedly say that she visited Torino. The night before the competition, she makes a dinner reservation in the nice petite true Italian restaurant with “must see” recommendations on tripadvisor about 15 minutes’ walk from the hotel. Scott doesn’t look completely amazed by an idea but gives in easily.

The food is amazing. They don’t have a large menu, but everything looks so good they don’t know what to choose all the same. They wanted to skip any appetizers or entrees, but the waitress recommend them a caprese salad from homemade mozzarella to share. They certainly don’t regret. As the place is famous for pizza, the orders for the main course was given. Scott orders pizza prosciutto e fungi, and despite he threatens her he’s not gonna kiss her, Tessa choose frutti di mare. His strong dislike of seafood completely surprise her. She knows for the fact that he like the shrimps, because he orders those many time, but watching his slightly scrunched face whenever he accidentally looks at her plate, evidently nothing else. To his credit, he saves any further comments to himself and lets her enjoy it despite even the smell is not doing him any good. If she’s knew that, she would order something else.

Any seafood is forgotten with dessert. Her Raspberry Panna Cotta is the best she’s ever eaten, but the highlight is definitely his tiramisu. His face lights up once it’s in front of him (despite he’s not the one to turn down a treat very often, he doesn’t have a sweet teeth all that much, when we are not speaking about tiramisu), but it’s almost orgasmic when he (they) taste it. The play of flavors on the tongue, rich espresso, mixed with cream and homemade ladyfingers made according the secret recipe of great grandfather of the owner is just ...out of the earth experience. 

Pleasantly chilly air, a bright sky full of stars and the best company makes them add a few blocks on the way to the hotel. 

“I feel like I’m a terrible coach right now.” Scott confess out of sudden.

“Why?”

“Cause my skaters are nerve wracked, the competition start tomorrow and the only thing I’m thinking for the last five ..well, fifteen minutes is sex and how much I love you and the competition didn’t cross my mind since we’ve left.”

“Well, you’re certainly thinking about it now.”

“You know what I mean…”

Tessa stops and corners him against her. Lets her arms rest join on the small of his back. “Scott, you provided them all the support you could, they spoke with me, they got everything. The night is on them. How would you help them sitting in the hotel room? By sharing their distress though the walls? Relaxed coach is only bonus for them. I know the guys went out for a drink too and Joanna is facetiming with her girlfriend and I bet she is thinking about nothing but sex as well.” 

Scott smirks, obviously wasn’t feeling all that bad and needed just a little reassurance. “Did you open your no. 5 gift already?”

“Oh, no!” Tessa peels herself away from him and tugs at his hand to make him move. He installs her a surprise advent calendar into the office consisting of 25 cotton muslin bags with small presents, marked by textile glitter-liner in his own handwriting (Not as neat as she would do, but it’s seen he much care he put into. It certainly brought tears into her eyes when she examined it closer. Some of the bags even include a tinny heart.) hanging on a natural rope decorated with the fairy lights. He even went too far that he wrapped the presents for days she will be out of town and weekends into a wrapping paper so she can take them with her.

He has to love Christmas, because despite all the haste leading into GPF, during the night from November to December 1st arena turned into a perfect holiday place and all the classes for kids have an advent calendar-like thing as well. Every lesson certain number of kids would get a small skating related present based on how many lessons they have until Christmas. Even with help of multiple people he probably got, it must take hours.

Her own calendar so far contains lipstick, hand cream, a few Lindor chocolates and hand written card. She caught herself the other she’s curious as a child. She can’t believe she didn’t open it at the morning, because the day before, she had to fight the urge to not open it when she awaken in the middle of night.

“I’m going to hit the shower really fast and then we can watch something or whatever…” Scott announces when they enters their hotel room. They had originally booked two but decided it doesn’t have any point to block two rooms in fully booked hotel when they will share one anyway and ceded it to Scott’s friend who decided to come last minute. 

“Mind if I join you in a bit?” Tessa says, already peeling carefully a paper from her presents. There’s no point pretending they are going to watch movie when they both know _“whatever”_ is an answer. Especially after his confession he’s thinking about sex like the whole walk back. Scott winks and lets the door half open.

“So.” Tessa steps into the shower with an amused smirk and loops her arms around his neck but keeps light distance between them. “What do you say?”

Scott frowns slightly in question. “That I hope you bring a condom nearby?”

“Well, I didn’t…” She chuckles but have a small regret herself. He looks confused then, so she nudges his thigh with her knee to make him look down.

Scott groan and his falls down against her, as he keeps looking down between their bodies. His fingers reaches forward to trace two delicate silver balls, one decorated with shiny white zircons. “I dare to supposes you meant to put it on.”

“Gosh, Tessa … this thing’s going to be the end of me … you are … WOW.”

“I see.” She reaches to take his very alert cock into her hand. 

“Oh. My. God.” Scott breath out. His mouths falls on her neck as he starts kissing her with all the passion and urgency, his hands travels her body. 

When it became too much for him to bear, he lifts her up to avoid her stroking him, and presses her against the shower wall and begin just kissing her. _“Just” _means the way one could lose his mind and probably come if it takes long enough time. He doesn’t remember if kissing someone ever taste this good. If so, he would remember, right?”

“What are you …” Tessa asks when he turns the water off. 

“I’m about to lose the control, which means” He makes a pause to open the door and step out with her still wrapped around his chest. “we’re moving into the bed.” 

“Stop.” She reluctantly push his head away from the crook of her neck and stop his move. “We have to dry ourselves first, we are not sleeping in the completely soaked bed.”

“Do you have to be all rational now?” He complains and continues his ministration on her neck.

“I’m _not_ calling room service to chance the bed sheet from the obvious reasons, it’s almost midnight!” 

Scott sighs and puts her down reluctantly. “Fast. I don’t want you completely dry.” He swipes his finger swiftly through her folds, hitting her clit on the way, to emphasize his point.

“No danger on that matter.” She counters and slaps him with her towel. 

Later, when they calms their breathing, they lies entangled together, half covered, Tessa’s eyes falls on a renewed accessory in her belly button which Scott keeps playing with.

“I didn’t notice you find out I have a navel pierced.”

“The first time we had sex.”

“Yeah? Why didn’t you say anything?” She takes the palm of his other hand and starts to play with his fingers absently while looking him in the eyes.

“Well, I thought you don’t like it anymore as you weren’t wearing it and I didn’t want you to do so just because of me. I figured if I buy it and you’ll open it alone, you will have a choice if you want put it on or not.” He finishes at first but then adds. “Not so subtle when I’m thinking about it now.”

Tessa laughs. “No. Definitely not subtle.”

“You can take it off if you don’t feel it.” And he really means it. He certainly prefer her to let it on, but his fantasy he probably never had until he spot that almost invisible mark is complete now and her comfort is superior.

“I think it can stay on.” She joins his hand and admire the piece in her tummy with the fad of her fingers for herself.

“Yeah?” He nibs at her neck.

“I mean, you _do_ like it, right?” Tessa asks the pointes question just so see him cover his eagerness.

“Definitely.”

“Then it’s staying. After all, it’s a gift, right?” If she would be honest, then the moment she opened a box with a shiny piece of jewelry she’s not seen in years, it startled her for a second until it was suppressed by the phantom feel of the piece in her bellybutton, she _had to_ put it on. There was not a choice. She took it off during pregnancy when it no longer fit and threw it away in a fit of rage when she felt her body no longer belong her but she has no choice to leave, and never thought about it ever again. It’s scary to follow now as it’s slowly revealing in front of her how many things she let to be taken away from her over the years without any rational reason or real need. She didn’t have to change as much, she just let it happen.

He hums in contentment and stays quiet for a moment. “I’ve never see it up close like this before.”

“No?” Another reason for wearing it, if she need any, she smirks. Every women yearn to be the first and the only one, right?

Instead of answering once answered question, he plays with it some more. _Not that he ever stopped, really._ “Does it ...um ...feels good tugging it or so?”

“Depends if you find a way.” Tessa says in more than teasing way.

“Did any guy does?”

“Accidentally, but they were never able to do it again on purpose.” She grimaces at the memory one of them once almost tear it out and she had to slap his head away.

“I will.” He states as simple as that. 

She teases him about his confidence, but given to how attentive he is to her reactions on his touch, how he’s already managed to find the spots she had no idea she reacts to, and all that in still fairly small number of occasions they’ve slept together, she genuinely _does_ believe he indeed will. She might be even able to give him the instructions or guide him, something she’s never done with anyone before (Partly because she wasn’t confident enough to be vocal, but mostly because no one was really interested in figuring it out, it was always about their pleasure, her climax was only a question of their pride. _She did fake it sometime, yes._), but she doesn't think he will need that. In fact, she suspects she will be woken up tomorrow by his mouth in thorough exploration of her new accessory.

Guess: _correct_

* * *

The competitions are hard. Harder than Tessa could imagine. In ballet, everything is about the performance, once the curtain is closed, it’s over. If you don’t count a flower in backstage and occasional critics and press. In figure skating, it begin.

Skate, scores, waiting, press conference, alternatively medal ceremony, and - doping controls. When Scott calls her asking her to accompanied Amanda, thirteen years old girl who got into the competition as an alternate and just finished the skate of her life and improved her personal best about whole 8 fucking points in short program alone and 15 overall and placed 2nd, to the doping control. It takes 3 hours! Three damn hours! 

Only then she realizes how cruel an elite sport can be. Instead of celebration, girls, basically kids, sit nerve wracked in the room with people annoyingly waiting for them to be done. Clean sport is everything but seeing what the clean athletes has to go though, only for the other to cheat anyway, even if not in the figure skating, it stings. It’s one thing hearing about it but the other experience, if only as a support team.

Three days of competition and she’s done. Absolutely done. It was a success for the team, 5 out of 7 skaters or teams medaled, but a weight of pressure got her. Admittedly, her job was the easiest time wise, but maybe the weight of the responsibility, a novelty of her task, the rawness of feelings skaters shared during their short but have to be effective sessions, worn her out. She’s no idea where Scott found all his energy when he begs her to go out with what she gathered are one of his best skating buddies.

She doesn’t. She knows all well she’d not be a good company tonight and she has no issues sending him enjoy the night alone. She vaguely knows he came back about 3 in the morning as he kisses her temple a good night with a slightly more force than he was most definitely aware off, and yet somehow when he wakes up the next morning he’s up and ready again. She learnt he’s a morning person, but how one can be _that_ morning person?

“Can you like, sleep?” She growls.

“You know that this is actually the first time I get to see you wake up on your own?”

“On my own, Scott?!” She might sleep on her own if someone wasn’t constantly caressing her cheek or shoulder and tugging the stray strands of hair behind her ear, occasionally tickling her with its ends before he does so. Really, she’s not like mad he woke her or anything, especially not with the gentleness he did so, but she’s annoyed. How on earth he can be so hyped up after barely 5 hours of sleep.

“You’re no fun at the morning.” He frowns.

“Can you tell me how on earth you can be so up when you came at 2am half drunk?”

“I wasn’t drunk.”

Tessa chuckle. “Not drunk, but normally you’re not falling on me when you want to kiss me.”

“Well, I did fall on you, yes. But it was hardly fault of that one shot I had around midnight but yours.” He pokes her ribs as if she was irresistible he can’t be blame or what.

“I was sleeping for hours, how it could be _my_ fault?” She rests her head on her bended arm and watches him in amusement. 

“Did _I_ steal all of the charges and then turn this room into a cable trap?” Scott raises an eyebrow and bring up his cocky victory smirk. She indeed borrow his phone charger and fell asleep his plugged laptop on the bad and its cable was hanging like half feet above floor all the way from the bed to a parallel wall.

“Shit!” She lets her face fall on his chest and covers her face. She really meant to give him his charger back on the bedside table and collect her laptop, but it somehow happened that … what It’s with her falling unexpectedly asleep around this man.

“Yeah, shit. You are going to make it up to me, now. My knee is solidly bruising now, I can feel its warmth!”

“Oh, you poor thing.” Tessa sneaks her hand under his shirt with mock grin and traces his V muscles. “How do you imagine I’m supposed to make it up, then?”

It comes as a surprise when he stills her hand just before she hits the waistband of his pants. “Well, first you are going to get up.”

“What?!” Her voice come up in between high pitch and growl.

“You’re going to get up and stop being annoyed. Then you put on some leggings … not too distracting _(that one time they had their little dance practice together she putted on what was definitely more sheer than should be allowed and he’d better not recreate that in public)_ … and shirt and we have a lesson booked across the street-”

“You’re kidding!” She protests.

“and if you’re going to be nice enough then I’m gonna buy you a breakfast after that, before we heads into the arena with the crue.”

“You’re a morning terrorist! The next time I’m dating someone I’m totally asking about their sleeping habits first!”

“Good to know.” Scott chuckles. “C’mon. You did want to try a couple yoga, didn’t you?”

“Couple yoga?” She perks up. “You wasn’t really up into it…”

“Well…” It’s never been like he actually wasn’t into it, more like he enjoyed teasing her. “It was either that at 7 or tabata at 6, and I guess you’d kill me for that. Beside, my back are stiff like crazy, I need a stretch. I’m like eighty...” 

“Not sure how many people in their eighties do a couple yoga.” Tessa chimes death seriously despite he _most definitely_ can feel her juddering against his chest as she’s suppressing laugh.

“Tessa, I swear …”

“It wasn’t so bad waking up.”

“It wasn’t so bad putting up with your grumpiness after all. And it was fun.”

She swats his shoulder. “It was, right? I think the lectors didn’t like us, though.”

“The guy was fine, but his partner … did you saw her face when she said _*the best ones in this pose just props the leg up into the sky*_, for a brief second show that shaky move and continues _*but don’t be ashamed to bend a knee, it’s a challenging pose itself, you might as well stay with the legs simply side by side, just relax and let your back stretch*_ and you went easily out there and props the leg up and holds like “what’s the deal?”?”

“Yeah.” She laughs. “She definitely didn’t want anyone will do so.”

“She was so mad she started pushing it like crazy. Like that pose when you was in a wheel and I was supposed to do a peacock on your hips? I was afraid I’m gonna hurt you, most of the guys didn’t even attempt it.”

“Yeah that one was a challenge. Have to admit I was worried as well.”

“Why did you encourage me then? I’d never tried it otherwise!”

“I didn’t wanna let her win.” She shrugs. It wasn’t the smartest, yeah.

“Tessa!”

“But it wasn’t that bad, really. It certainly helped we don’t have big height difference and you’re not like strong-built.”

“Well, thank you, I guess.” What a praise.

“Not like that… you’re well-built and have all those muscles and everything and you know that! You’re _very_ muscular but not like wide wide endomorph body type. You figure skaters are tinier from nature, just like the ballet guys.”

“That sound much better.” Scott teases with an equally offended face.

“It’s a praise, okay? Good thing. I’m not any big either. I think we look good together, actually, you and me. Can you imagine me-” She gestures toward her body. “with a bobsledger or I don’t know … boxer or so?” She certainly can’t. Or, she could, that’s what’s making it worse. For a brief time the summer she was 20, she had an affair with a defenseman from Toronto playing for Canucks, and despite his body’s monumental, she certainly don’t enjoy being swallowed by a man two time her weight. In the extreme way of words, she fell like a toy. Completely left to his mercy. Low to no chance to take the lead. The guy was nice, but the darkness in the eyes as an arousal pounded in his veins, the pressure his body caused to hers no matter how he tries, the wide shield he created over her tinny frame, it was too overwhelming to her liking. She likes to be dominated, strong guys, muscular no matter how it makes her sound (well, in times she let herself to), but always with the hint of equality.

Scott burst in laughter, unable to hold any longer. Even have to bend down how much he laughs. “You’re the worst!” She pouts but watching him barely holding above the ground breaks her as well.

“I wish you could see yourself.”

* * *

An extra day in Torino is spectacular. Instead of romantic walk, Scott takes all 3 junior kids with them, so the other coaches can take their time off as well. Joanna decides to join their group and like that, they strolls the streets. 

Amanda made an itinerary of her dreamt places to visit as well, so Tessa let hers silently in the pocket. The girl have never been in Europe beside her previous Grand prix assignment in Poland, she didn’t come from rich family, in fact, her mother used to have 2 jobs at the same time and her father worked most of the time away to be able to pay for the special needs of her younger brother on a wheelchair and her skating expenses, it wasn’t until she was 12 when their elder neighbor who used to help with kids knocked at Scott’s office asking if there is any possibility to help that they figured out their situation and she was added into the academy’s program for an especially gifted kids from disadvantaged families and got all the financial support she needs. Seeing her shine on the ice and with the same eagerness explore all the places off the ice, is more of the gratitude anyone could ask for.

They briefly visit mesmerizing Cappella dei Banchieri e dei Mercanti, spend some quality time at the National Cinema Museum, stop at the Juventus stadium (Scott’s request), eat good three scoops of gelato despite the snow keeps slowly covering the streets, buy an arguably too big amount of chocolate to bring home, send postcards (The three teenagers look suspiciously at the idea, eyeing the others, until Zoe breaks the silence, grabs the card and enthusiastically starts scribing a note for her little sister and parent and comments on her partner not to be an idiot and send one too. Amanda gives in easily, apparently only a bit intimidate of a “childish” gesture in front of her older friends.) and makes the pictures of everything possible and impossible given to the short amount of time they have.

At the airport, carefully stacking a few extra items she bought last minute into her cabin luggage, Tessa wish the only thing - seeing her kids’ shiny eyes opening their little presents. They might have a little harder night yesterday when she saw the twins with a glassy eyes, calling her mommy, something they stopped do a while ago, and just making sure she’s really coming back. It took Scott some time convince her she’s not a bad mother, the twins are doing just fine and miss her because they love her, that they learnt and will see each other soon. This week away, she growth, as a person, as mum, as girlfriend, as sport psychologist, in every aspect and she’s grateful for that, but it’s getting long and despite it’s wonderful, she can’t wait to be home.

Thirteen hours, 13 hours and she’s there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much was happening in this one (or was?), but I though it will be nice to include such a chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it. As always, let me know.
> 
> Thank you for your time.
> 
> Have a lovely weekend. Love you!


	19. Mum!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion with the twins. Mosly just the family cuteness. 💕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: This is gonna be just short cute fluffy chapter
> 
> Also me: 5,5K 
> 
> So, I guess, enjoy this semi long chapter! 🙈

“I said no running!” Kate yells toward her grandkids, trying her best to keep pace with them and not smash her face on the icy sidewalk.

“Eliza! Matthieu!” 

“It’s Leo running.” Matt yells back while running faster the patch toward Scott’s house. 

The twins wanted to come to the airport, but despite Canadian press is more polite one, he has a talk in TV in a bit and didn’t want to risk they will appear on the screen in some nosy personal question which always come no matter how long he’s retired. It certainly didn’t help that during summer, he appeared on some kind of list of the best bachelors in North America or what. Apparently, his former success on the ice, the valuability of his academy and arguably not bad visage did their job. _If you ask how he felt about it, well, he was unimpressed, his brother, otherwise… _All and all, they decided to meet at Scott’s instead so the twins can play in the garden a bit before they heads home. Tessa’s however not all that sure how much it was Matt and El’s idea and how her mother’s. From what she knows, the twins were quite vocal about the time they are spending there… 

“Mum!”

Tessa falls on her knees and pulls them into her arms as soon as she opens the door. She clutches them so tight only their winter jackets prevent any bruises and kisses their cheeks repeatedly. “We’re not babies, mum.” Matt giggles. 

“I can see! You grew up so much when I wasn’t there.”

“We did not.” Eliza giggles too.

“You for sure did. I don’t remember you so big.” Tessa squeezes them one last time and stands up. “Where’s the grandma?” 

Both kids vaguely waves behind them, once again in perfect unison and strips their jackets. 

“Did you miss us?” Eliza asks Scott when she kneels down ruffling Leo with him. 

“I definitely did, but you sent me so much photos I managed.” Scott pokes her nose.

She hesitates only a second and throws herself against him for a hug, same as Matt, who appears by their side a second later, does.

“I’m sorry, this street is closed due to some engineer works so I had to park around the corner, and they run away and I in the hell wasn’t able to catch them! Good afternoon darling, Scott.” Kate appears in the door.

“You did?” Scott pulls away, lets the arms rest on their chests and does his best to mute his laugh. The twins just shrug innocently. 

“Good afternoon, Kate.” Scott shakes her hand and kisses her cheeks in greeting.

“Do you want a house tour, granny?” Eliza asks.

“You can’t give the tours in others’ houses.” Kate admonishes her.

“But we know it here!” Matt joins in support.

“It’s fine, really.” Scott assures all three of them. “Can I get you a cup of coffee or tea meanwhile?”

The twins smirks triumphantly and leads Kate into the living room. Eliza runs right against the floor to ceiling windows. “Look, there is a glass wall.”

“Do you think where will be a day when there will be no hand prints on the glass?” Scott whispers to Tessa as they watch the scene from the door frame.

“Let’s hope she’s gonna outgrowth it one day.” Tessa chuckles and pats his chest in sympathy. No matter how many times they’ve told her not to touch it, there are always her marks when they leave. She’d run her fingers along the surface, touch it when looking out, or worse, blowing her breath to mist it up and then draw the pictures (usually smiley faces or flowers). 

“See, there’s a fireplace mum likes so very much, she’d always beg Scott to start the fire.” _Nothing over children honesty._ “All those pillows are her favorites too.” Matt spreads his arms wide as to point them all as he speaks. The rest is lost in the distance as twins moves into the hallway and Tessa and Scott better leaves to prepare the tea.

“Impressive vinyl collection, Scott. It’s not seen often.” Kate praises over the cup of tea later.

“Thank you. It used to be my grandpa’s. He was quite a music fan.”

“Mum?” Matt yells from the terrace door. “We need help.”

“What can I help you with?” Tessa raises an eyebrow when she comes over.

“We need you to lift this thing up” He points huge snowball. “and then the other so we can make big snowman who can look after those small ones.” 

“I don’t have any clothes, you would have to make a smaller one.”

“But we have a snowball ready!”

“What’s up, bud?” Scott joins them at the door to catch Leo who decides to run inside once again in his snowball mode and sends him back. There must be something on the playing with the twins, because he never ends up like this when he’s alone.

“Can you help us make a big snowman?”

“Not today. I should have to keep a company to your mum and grandma, Matty. Next time we’ll make the biggest snowman, okay?”

“Mum can keep grandma a company just fine.”

“Go.” Tessa says. “We’re gonna be fine, he’s right.”

Matt closes the door satisfiedly, calling El Scott’s there in a bit. “Are you sure, T? What will your mum think? It’s not polite from me as a host to leave you here like that.” Scott whispers.

“She’s gonna be fine. She’ll investigate me a bit. I didn’t have much time to speak with her when she came and she’s leaving tomorrow. I can feel you’re struggling in the seat anyway. We were sitting way too much to your liking today, don’t even try to pretend otherwise.”

“Thank you.” Scott smiles in obvious relief, not even arguing. “There are some leftover cookies in the freezer we made with the twins the other day. You can put it into the oven if you like.” He recalls. There’s not much to offer. He orders an online delivery yesterday, which is supposed to come later, but otherwise his fridge is fairly empty given to the time away and he never have much of TV snacks like crisps, cookies and stuff.

“Mm. Those chocolate and cashew ones?”

“Yep.”

“So, what are we making, guys.” Scott yells toward the twins once he enters the garden. “Snowman or snowwoman?”

“How are we going to make a snowwoman?”

“Mmm. Like this.” Scott lifts Eliza up and put her on the biggest snowball they’ve made.

“We’re gonna cover her with the snow?” Matt giggles.

“Nooo.” Eliza squeaks in laughter and doesn’t fall down only thanks to Scott’s quick reflexes.

“Then we’d have to work a bit.” Scott shrugs and lets her slide down. “We’re gonna put this big ball you made up onto this one and then use an extra snow to connect them into one piece and build the bottom a little wider so it looks like dress. Sounds good?”

When the dress are done and they starts to make a ball for head and the smaller ones for arms, Scott starts a snowball fight which somehow turns into him lying on the ground and Matt with Elize pushing snow into his face. When he carefully flips them over with intention to give them a little payback, Matt distract him by pointing Leo who’s trying to get inside. 

“Ok, I’m gonna let him in and you finish the balls. Mum put the cookies into the oven.” He shakes their heads.

“Tess?” He pokes into the room.

“What do you guys need this time?” She laughs. 

“Can you take him?” He hands her half frozen Leo. “I think he needs to be dried a bit too, this time.”

“Oh god. C’m here.” Tessa takes the dog. “We’re gonna warm you.”

“Why on earth even grown man with a house and quite large garden buy such a small dog? I thought he’s living in the flat.” Kate asks when he closed the door.

“Cause he’s easy to travel with when he needs, he wanted an inside dog and Leo is small enough so he can bring him into the office when he works late without the dog would suffer from a lack of place.” And he also looks quite a bit like a lion, but that something her mum doesn’t have to know. “He’s a good dog, right Leo? Friendly, well behaving, cute. The twins are head over heels for him.”

“He’s good with them.” 

“Leo? Yeah, he let them do whatever they want.”

“Scott, Tess. Obviously.”

“You can’t speak about one thing, then switch into the other without warning and expect I know where you are, mum.” Tessa rolls her eyes. Her mother seriously has a talent in bringing up things out of blue. She did expected her being this up, but while speaking about the dog?

“They are happy, on ease, they kept speaking about him the whole week. I can see he likes them, he likes you. Are you sure it can work in long term, though?”

“Where are you heading, mum?”

“Don’t get it wrong, Tess. I’m happy for you and I wish I’m doubting over nothing, but I have to say that. I’m a bit worried he’s young-”

“He’s a year and half older than me.” Tessa cuts her off in confusion.

“What I’m trying to say is, that he’s young and obviously keen of the kids, I don’t think this man will be able to settle with never having his own child, Tess. I saw him with little skaters here and back in Ilderton, he’s fantastic with the twins, he winks and the babies when he walks around, and because of that I don’t think he will be able to live without his own child no matter how much he likes Matt and Eliza. I’m afraid the breakup will broke you. It took you so long to open up again.”

“Well.” The oven beeps right in time to give her a little space. “Hold on, I have to take the cookies out of the oven.”

Tessa takes three deep breaths before coming back. “So, to give you an answer. In case we’d broke up, this will not be a reason.”

“He doesn’t want kids?” Kate raises an eyebrow.

“I want another one.”

“You … really?” It’s hard to read her expression ... she’s … surprised.

“Yeah. I thought about it back and forth and decided on my own without his input. When we came to talk it up together, I was already decided, but If I wasn’t, I'd probably changed my mind. If you’d hear his reasons why he would like to have a baby beside twins, you’d be looking for the ways how you can give him one yourself.” She laughs softly at the memory. Seeing the baby grow in the belly of woman he loves, holding the fresh baby, experiencing the milestones the twins outgrowth.

“And the twins?”

“He has big enough heart for all 3 kids. And it’s not a long time since the twins were asking me if we can have a baby, so I don’t think it’s gonna be an issue. Also, it’s not happening like tomorrow.” When the twins were about five to six, oblivious of biology, they were bugging about having a baby whenever they saw one, too.

“I am surprised, not gonna lie dear, week ago I didn’t even know you are dating and yet you decided to have another child in time, but it seems you thought it through. I’m happy for all 3 of you. I know you were good on your own, but you needed this. And the kids needed this too. Even if it means a possibility of a heartbreak.”

“I will do my best not to let it happen. I want this.” Tessa says, determined. She really does want this, probably more than she’s ever wanted anything else.

“I know you will.” Kate smiles. “And you were right.”

“About what? It’s completely out of blue again, mum!” Tessa rolls her eyes but laugh.

“That you found the home here. I miss you down in London, but you belong here. The twins have changed a lot. It’s not a few months in age. They gained so much confidence, especially Eliza. She is completely different girl. One time I thought I would have to invite mum of one of her classmates for a coffee because the two girls kept talking and talking about some kind of dance class, the other girl is doing gymnastic if I grasped it correctly.”

“Jessica?”

“I don’t know. Also a smaller girl, the same height as them, Afro-American, cute hair.”

Tessa laughs. “Yeah, that’s Jessica. We had a few unplanned coffees with her mum over the weeks. One time, Scott was picking them up, but he was in a hurry, so he just asked and took all three kids with him and let her join them for their dance class and she stayed since then, she’s a gymnast, yeah. The two of them are the ultimate besties.” She knows for sure than Jessica is the only kid enrolled into the dance class without a skating, and that’s solely because of the twins. Knowing how hard gymnasts work, Scott even went so far to contact her coach and explain the essences of dance practice in that age group and make sure it’s not too much of added activity for her.

“Really, a huge change. It hard for me to say that, but you made a good decision to move. And despite it’s a few hours by plane, I meant it Tess when I said I could look after twins for you more often so you can develop a healthy relationship. I can see you are doing well, but if I can give you one relationship advice I learnt from the relationship with your father, sometimes you have to put the other first, even over the kids. It’s not a fault of kids if the parents grew away. I know you all still hold hard feelings against dad because he leaved us, but I can say now it wasn’t only his fault. Or more his fault. He found elsewhere what he long time didn’t have in me and I can’t blame him for that. He did tons of mistakes with you after that, we but I understand he had to leave. He made a favor to both of us.”

“You’re not gonna convince me to forget what our dad did, mum.” 

“I’m not trying to, despite I think you should let him spend more time with the twins, he did a lot of mistakes in regard to you, but he learnt and he’s hurting he can’t see them growing up as well.” Tessa knows her mum is sending him some pictures behind her back, and in the merit she doesn’t mind, but so far have not come to the point when she’ll do it herself. “All I want to say is, that it’s not a shame to ask for help. I can watch on them here and there for a weekend or so. I would love to. I understand your feelings from the past, but this is what grandmas are for. You need one on one time. I said the same to Casey, I’m watching on his girls as well, and I will say the same to Jordan and Kevin once they will have kids. The kids are not changing the relationship, the parents are. You have to make the other priority, no matter if you’re busy, tired, whatever, the same way now at the beginning or 10 years down the row.”

“Thanks, mum. I might hold you on that after all. I have to admit it was good to be away for a bit even if for the work trip for the two of us.”

* * *

“We’re staying over today!” Eliza squeals when Scott opens the door.

“Oh, are you? I’m a lucky guy then.”

“Don’t flirt with my daughter!” Tessa whispers playfully and she kisses him in greeting.

“I don’t flirt with your daughter. I’m charming her.” Scott says in an equally low voice and chuckle. “ Besides, I’m lucky _you_ are staying, god know I missed having you in the bed.” 

“Stop whispering!” Matt swats them both to get attention back.

“Yeah, yeah. Sorry.” Scott laughs.

“Why is your shirt so wet? Did you spill the water like Matt?” Eliza tugs at the hem of his shirt.

“No! I was working out. You came earlier than I thought.”

“You were working out and spilled the water over yourself like the athletes do in TV?”

“No, I’m sweaty.” He laughs.

“Ugh.” Eliza scrunches her face in disgust. “Go change!”

“I have to cool down a bit and stretch.” Scott turns to Tessa. “I’m gonna take it fast, let’s say 10 minutes?”

“We’re gonna stretch with you.” Tessa decides.

“NOOO!” The twins yells one over the other.

“Yes, we’d stretch at home as well, so save the complains.”

“Oh, I get now why they have such a good posture.” Scott laughs.

“Now do a nice down dog.”

“Lift your right leg up into the sky.”

“There’s no sky.” Matt growls.

“Lift it into the ceiling then.” Tessa says completely unbothered while Scott has to try hard not to burst in laughter.

Eliza nudges Matt who falls down in a laugh. “Stop it, Eliza!” Tessa admonishes her.

“I’m trying his balance.” She protest. 

“Are we done?” Matt snaps when getting back into the pose.

“We would be if you two could stop showing off around.”

They sigh. “Put your leg slowly back down and lift the other.”

“Mum! What’s this?” Eliza rushes toward Tessa’s belly and lift the rest of the shirt up as it half rolls down in the pose and reveals her piercing.

“Did you hear you are supposed to loosen the pose?” Tessa raises an eyebrow, still upside down.

“It’s so pretty.” Eliza marvels as she inspects the piece of jewelry.

“Well, thank you.” She pokes her nose.

Eliza lifts her own shirt up and examines her stomach. “Can I get one too?”

“When you’re big enough.”

“How?”

“Two times older.”

Eliza sighs. “Muum.”

“You can’t get it pierced now because as you are growing, the holes would be too far away from each other to put the piercing in eventually, El. You have to wait so you can be as pretty as mum.” Scott joins.

“You promise when I’m 14 I can have it?”

“Two times is fifteen, but yes. When you’re fourteen we can speak about it. Now get back into the pose.”

“Nice. Move into the child pose.”

“Good. You can run into the shower.” Their little stretch turned into small workout as twins wanted to try a treadmill and all the equipment from resistance bands to the med balls they can’t even lift. 

“Here are the towels and behave, okay? When we come back, the floor will be as dry as it is now.”

“You go goes first Matt, so Eliza can brush her hair and make a bun and then switch, and no splashing the water over one another and fight with towels. Otherwise I’m gonna watch on you the next time as if you are a little babies and not big kids, is it clear?” At home, Tessa lets them shower alone, only left the door half open for control, but the last and only time when they’ve slept there for now, they were so thrilled having their own bathroom that they turned it into a wading pool.

“Are you two going to shower together?” Eliza asks with a giggle, otherwise showing genuine innocent curiosity.

Scott chokes. Tessa’s eyebrows shoots up to her hairline. “Um. Probably not.”

“Why? Jess said her parents do and it’s fun.” Scott better doesn’t want to know how the girl know it’s fun, Tessa doesn’t dare to ask either. “And it saves the water.” Eliza add with a shrug when they stays silent a bit too long. Save the water, yes, those parents were definitely subject of a thorough interrogation on the matter of why are you in the shower together.

“I’d not want to share a shower with anyone.” Matt scrunches his face. 

“Scott has a huge shower.” Eliza emphasizes. “And you’re not big.” She snaps him. “Parents like to see each other naked.” That’s another thing. A few weeks back they stopped speaking about what boyfriends and girlfriends do in their sneaky questions, but mostly began call it parents. Tessa doesn’t want to go as far to questioning the meaning and analyze her own kids, perhaps it’s just easier call for the adults in the romantic relationship who have kids.

“How do you know that?” Tessa asks before she manages to stop herself.

“They do.” Eliza just shrug. Probably lacking an answer but confident with the statement.

“Are you shy to be naked?” Matt suddenly joins with a mocking grin.

“Ok guys, we are going to share a shower if you’d feel better.” Scott losses it and closes the debate. _But not really._

“So you like to see each other naked.” Eliza smirks knowingly in the victory and wait expectantly for a clear confirmation.

“We does.” Tessa gives in. “And you are going to start brushing your hair, miss! Pizza is here in about...” She stops to check her watches. “half an hour, so hurry up.” Luckily, at the mention of pizza, both kids begin to move.

“You can eat in pajamas today.” She adds on the way out of the room.

Before Tessa manages to tie her hair up, Scott somehow stripped all his clothes (add his pace to the pile of clothes on the floor) and jumps into the shower. He stands under the rain shower and leans his forearms and forehead against the wall. Given to the fact the clear glass falls of his shower are not getting misty, she’s certain the water is freezing cold and can’t help but laugh.

“Needed a cool down?” She teases when she steps into the shower as well.

Scott reaches toward the facet and changes the water into the temperature he learnt Tessa likes. “Sometime I think all their classmates must have a parents who don’t know how the locks work.”

“Right?” Tessa chuckles. “I locked by the way. The bedroom door are open just in case, so we hear better, but the bathroom door are locked.”

“That’s a very good thing.” Scott pulls her into him and slides his hands down on her ass.

“You should know there is no condom in the reach, and we don’t have time.”

“_You_ should know there is a bunch on condoms in the reach.” He points a box in the same color as the tiling details, looking like nothing but cool decoration and not the box full of condoms. _Smart. _“As you’re not on the pills, I thought it might come in hand and help to prevent any possible slip. And I know, but as we indeed are showering together, we have a few extra minutes for fun.” He smirks and leans against her ear to whisper what she knows will challenge her will. _Not that she has any after what her irises caught the condom box. _“If you’re not shy.”

They both burst in laughter instead. “Which one?” Scott points the shower gels. 

“The mandarin, please. Seriously, I don’t know how they are coming up with those questions, I definitely wasn’t asking those, was you?”

“I don’t remember ever asking parents an intimate question.” Scott wrinkle his nose in discomfort, apparently an age is not helping him in this topic. “Like maybe when I was really small and can’t remember, but I very vividly see Charlie running into the room and almost throwing up when I was six, he was 11, and walked into mum and dad in the basement. Any questions was definitely out of picture after that.”

“Gosh, I don’t know if any of my siblings experimenced that. Luckily, I didn't. it certainly helps my parents divorced when I was eight. We are _never_, _ever_, going to risk that!”

“Definitely not.” Scott answer while his interest switched, a bit ironically, into lathering her breasts with a chosen gel.

“Good save with the piercing, by the way.”

“Are you going to let her make it done at fourteen, though?” She can see his raised eyebrow, despite his eyes didn’t leave her body.

“Well, I can’t veto it much longer because I made mine done at 13 and someone will definitely spill it in case I kept saying no.”

“WHAT?!!” His eyes suddenly shoots up against her. 

“Yeah. I found out Casey’s order for having a minor fight while drunk and I convinced him to take me in exchange I’m not gonna say a word. He’s 15 years older than me.”

“Holly fuck Tessa Virtue, you’re a covered evil!”

Tessa laughs. “It was the only rebellious thing I’ve ever done. Well, maybe expect that one night when I was partying like crazy and got drunk and fucked with two guys. One and then the other, to make it clear.”

“Gosh, Tessa … You look like that sweet innocent person, but ...” He chuckles.

“It was two out of my 3 one-night stands. Don’t tell me you’ve never had one.”

“Well, I’m not gonna tell you that.” He runs his hand through his damp hair. 

“That bad it was?” She swats his chest in mock offense.

“There might be a time when I slept with 4 girls in a month. I was really down, it was a summer after the games. I was partying like crazy, drinking a lot, the girls were always hitting on me, so I took an advantage for a bit, then I luckily sobered. I did it once again after Hannah broke up with me and that was the worse. It was in Tokyo with some Russian fan, I actually leaved when I was supposed to put a condom on. Embarrassing as hell. That was when I knew I’m never doing it again.”

Tessa shakes her head. She’d laugh if he wasn’t embarrassed as hell all over just by the memory. Not by running from the sex act, but almost making it happen. “C’mon Casanova, let’s wrap up this shower.”

“Said the woman who was fucked by two strangers in a night.”

“Fair.”

* * *

“Can I taste your pasta as well?” Matt asks Scott after what Tessa gave him his box back.

“Sure. But take a small bite first, it’s quite spicy.”

“Why do you not have pizza as well?”

“Cause I had two in Italy and I’m not such a pizza fan.”

“I could eat pizza alll day.” Eliza claims.

“Then why are you not eating?” Scott nudges her ribs.

“I am.” She takes a bit as demonstration.

“Yeah, that’s like …” Scott makes a pause to look at her piece. “the third bite you’ve taken.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“You were bugging about how hungry you are already in the car, El.” Tessa jumps in. Back then it was more about promised pizza and not an actual hunger, but now she must be starting, it’s hours since she’ve eaten for the last time.

“Mm.”

“What’s up, sweetheart? You fought Matt just so you can watch Frozen just a while ago and now you’re not watching it either.” Tessa tries her forehead temperature.

Matt elbows her slightly as if in encouragement and the adults would swear their eyes could speak. The girl stands up and walks closer to Scott, puts her hands on his tight close to his knee and looks him quickly into the eyes before turning her gaze down. “Can you come to our Christmas show?”

“To school? When?” Scott reaches for his phone to open the calendar and smile at her. 

“Next Thursday.”

He finds the day and check the items on the list, one meeting he’s not able to relocate, but that should work out. “Okay, I can if you want me to.”

“What’s this?” She leans against his chest and points the blue square on the screen. 

“That’s Kaetlyn’s extra solo practices, I will move it or ask someone to take over.”

“You said you can’t skip the practice unless It’s really important.” They tried to convinced him to skip some sunday practices with no use.

“And this is important for you, isn’t it?”

El breaks into a huge grin and nods, making Tessa fight the tear or two back.

“I made you an invitation card!” Matt perks up too.

“Yeah?”

The kids stands up and run away, presumably into the guest (probably theirs now) bedroom without warning. 

“Is it okay I said yes?” Scott turns to Tessa, aware the discussion should preferably happen between them first. _But she didn’t stop him, right? She could jump in._

“It is.” He tugs at her hand to get her closer when he sees she’s getting through various of semi-strong emotions and kiss her temple. “It’s also good you were invited, because _I_ wasn’t.” She chuckles against his chest.

“You know they want you there the most, right?” He places another kiss into her hair.

“Yeah. What they did told me, though, is that they are supposed to have each small packet of homemade Christmas cookies for guests. You should know that I’m completely, but really utterly, lost.”

Scott chuckles. “I don’t know how helpful I can be, babe, I’ve never done more than that toffee Christmas crack with my niece and that was in summer.”

“Well, the only thing I can do is a frosting. Most of the time.”

“We’re gonna find a recipe. I can call mum or Ms. Bolton sure can provide us with something easy as well.”

“I don’t know why on earth they couldn’t ask grandma.” Tessa sighs.

The twins come running back when Scott laughs at her, each holding a small handwritten colorful card, grinning sheepishly. 

“Oh, you made one for me too?” Tessa teases Eliza when Scott praises Matt’s piece of art but shuts up cold when she hears Matt’s words.

“I made a mistake here” he points the wobbly letter. “because the boys said you’re not gonna come anyway cause you like only mum cause she’s pretty.”

“That’s not..” Tessa shoots right away taken aback until Scott stills her with an arm he still has around her waist from before the twins came back. No way the kids from 7 to 8 would come up with something like that on their own. There’s definitely, without a doubt, a mother or two behind the scene who said such a sentence about him dating her just because of her visage out of a inexplicable jealousy and her kid made up such a closure.

“Mum is pretty, right? But no good guy could ever date a woman without liking her kids. You know I like you, don’t you? Do you remember when we met in Ilderton?”

The twins nod. “I’ve liked you back then, you were my favorite little skaters out there, but now you’re my most favorite kids.”

“In the whole entire world?” Eliza chimes in a small voice.

“In the whole entire world. I promise. C’m here.” He scoops them with his free hand into a long group hug including Tessa before they lets them to finish their pizza. Eliza’s appetite suddenly returns. 

After what Scott finishes waltzing around with Eliza to Let it go and they both perch themselves back down onto the sofa, breathless, Scott from holding El on his feet and twirling them around with a laugh and Eliza from giggling, Tessa broaches back the Saturday plans. After what they briefly discussed and refused paying attention to those necessary cookies just yet, she gets an idea.

“I tell you what … we should fix one thing in this house.”

“And that’s …?” Scott asks slightly in discomfort where she’s heading.

“We should buy you a nice big tree into the living room.”

“I have a tree.” He points the decorated three in the family room.

“Not in the living room, though. It belongs there.”

“I’m meeting guests here and I’m spending Christmas at my apartment in London and at my parents’.” He protests.

“C’mon. You turn the arena into the most festive building in the city, we’re spending a lot of time in the living room, you need a nice tree there.”

“I don’t even have enough ornaments for another tree, T.” He counters already broken.

“The better. We can stop at the Christmas market and some shops and buy some. It’s gonna be fun. What do you say?”

“Yes!!” The twins squeals with the sparkling eyes. “Pleeease!”

“Okay.” Scott laughs. “You can have a tree in my living room. Fine.” He he lifts the hands up in surrender. In fact, he doesn’t mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I might kept this chapter to myself a little longer as I post the last one during the weekend, but then I said no, during all this virus madness we all need some cuteness! 
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed it as much as I loved writting it. 🤗Kudos, comments, let me know! ❤️


	20. Adorable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Christmas party and a slight children's misstep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, 
> 
> I wasn’t really planning to write this, but it happened that I was stuck in the train for 8 hours with just my phone as I had to quickly get some things from my Uni dorm as we have an on-line courses now. So, this happened. I didn’t really read it back yet as things are hectic now, but I thought you might use some reading! I hope it’s not a complete crap, though. 
> 
> Enjoy! 💃🏽💃🏽🕺🏽🕺🏽

Tessa and Scott enters the building holding Matt and El’s Christmas show hand in hand, Scott opens the door for her and leads her in, his hand on the small of her back, toward the coatroom, helps her out of her coat, reveals her simple cut but very sparkly blue (to black) sequin bodycon mini dress, with turtleneck and long sleeves. Not her choice, she planned to wear simple long black bodysuit, but Eliza’s sparkling eyes as she was ruffling through her closet, convinced her otherwise. 

To her, the dress is risky, something what should be (and probably is) only called as festive or party dress code, and god know if even still her age appropriate. Scott, however, convinced her the dress are short, but not all that short, the turtleneck is subtle, and yes, she looks sexy, but that’s because she is. All and all, it’s event appropriate. After all, it indeed is Christmas event (some festivity doesn’t hurt), event for kids (and kids love sparkly things) and her kids should be on the first place. Which means she tied her hair into a low ponytail, add simple black purse and high heels, put on light make-up and despite she knows some women (like Miranda for sure) will throw her the looks, she decides to rock the look. Scott get to finally wear his all black (black suit, black shirt, black tie) look, and together they looks pretty good. 

The event is held in nice smaller congress hall, decorated slightly more than for adult event would be, but overall, pretty nice. The classes will each perform a special performance on the stage, some sing, some dance, some put together a drama play and some probably a piece from each. Later, the event will turn into a real ball, with DJ playing the best Christmas and children movie songs along with some popular song added into the mix, people will dance and chat at the tables, there are bars with arguably the richest nealco menu ever, catering tables full of fruit and veggie fingers, small pieces of cakes and various bars kids love, as well as little sandwich pieces, a photo corner with various props they can hold. 

The idea of throwing a real Christmas party for elementary school kids come up from a small daughter of headmaster who was sad one night she can’t wear a pretty dress too and attend an event with her parents. She wanted to dance too. The day after the woman start looking up information how to it make happen in her school. Turned out many companies and businessmen she approach are willing to donate a money and let children dream come true. One of those is also Scott’s academy. Since then, she split the school into younger and older half and throw two back to back balls for kids and their closest family members every year. The parents would dress up just for their kids, for a night pay them unlimited attention and show them how they still like each other as they dance, something what many times a little bit disappear from the ordinary hectic life those days. Maybe sounds dreamy, but from the reaction she gets over the years, the kids absolutely love it. 

As a thankyou for their generosity, the donors are also invited and receives a special handwritten card and a packet of Christmas cookies from the kids. If you ask how cookies ended, well … At first, Tessa called tried her mother’s definitely successful easy recipe, her attempt ended up by Scott coming over after his own practice at 10pm with bottle of wine and open arms.

The next days, Scott brings a cup of coffee for Ms. Bolton and a piece of her favorite carrot cake explain the situation and asks for hers easier than easiest recipe. Probably thanks to Scott’s claim he’s gonna better bake smaller size of regular cookies and use a smarties instead of chocolate, instead of recipe, the next day she show up with huge amount of prepared dough, claiming they might bake a tray or two a bit too much until they figured out their oven (assured him it’s something completely normal at least 3 times) and they can do Stained Glass Cookies and as an alternation, saved a half of the dough and instead of cutting a window into the cookies, they can stick with the same size and dip half of the finished cookie into the chocolate and finish with lyophilized raspberries or nuts based on their preferences. Praise the woman, it worked!

For those who wonders why they didn’t use Tessa’s frosting skills, well, those died with her first attempt as well.

Matt and El’s class has a cheerleader like performance to the compilation of the most famous Christmas songs. The teacher used the opportunity of having multiple figure skaters, gymnast and cheerleaders in the class and prepared really funny and skilled piece. The kids are showing of their poses, perform cartwheels, some even easy flips, gymnasts do incredibly long handstands while the others dance around them, they use the pom poms and grin the whole time, boys or girls. The finish with the cutest pose when six boys kneels on one knee and three girls, Jess, Amy and Eliza stands each on the things of two of them, Jess lifts her left arm, Eliza her right and Amy, talented cheerleader used to do slightly complicated poses, both of them, all three girls showing the peace signs and all other kids pointing on them in various poses. All kids grinning so wide there’s no one in the crowd without a smile on his face.

They get long and loud standing ovation.

“You were fantastic guys!” Tessa and Scott praise the twins once they bring their new outfit bags. Scott high fives them. While Tessa helps Eliza into her dress and makes her hair quickly, Scott helps Matt into his suit. Some of the boys wear only nice slacks and dress shirts, but Tessa decides to buy him a full suit since Jordan’s wedding is in a few months (and really, it´s cute). Tessa picked him a nice bow tie, but because Matt refused to wear bow tie when Scott has a tie, she had to send boys for a last-minute tie shopping when she was already making Eliza’s hair for the show. Matt picked black tie dotted with emerald green tiny dots, which made Tessa happy, because it match with Eliza’s dress but nervous that the girl will throw last minute tantrum they don’t have time for. Luckily, she was thrilled.

As the boys are ready first, waiting for the girls in the hall (and making fun it takes forever for them get ready) to leads them to the table, they prepares an execution of their surprise for Eliza which Scott is not sure Matt will be able to execute as excited as he is. 

“Oooh, look at those gorgeous girls.” Scott nudges Matt when they appear.

“You look handsome yourself, boys.” Tessa returns the compliment.

Matt stretch his fisted hands in front of Eliza and grins up at Scott before looking back at El. Tessa looks up at him too with a questioning smile. He just sends her a boyish smile back and gesture to watch her kids. “Which one.” Matt says enthusiastically. El look up at Scott too in confusion. 

“As we were shopping the tie, we thought you might miss something as well, so Matty has a surprise for you.” Scott winks. 

“Choose the hand.” Matt repeats impatiently. 

Eliza all lights up. As she thinks her answer over, Tessa leans to Scott. “What‘s this?”

“Let’s wait.” He whispers back and elbows her gently.

“What did you buy?” She asks again demandingly, arguably more impatiently than Matt.

Scott chuckles. “I said wait. I just asked Matt what she might like and he picked this.” 

In between, Matt basically shows Eliza the right hand as suggestive as he was while he waits for her pick. 

“Left.” She says finally and holds her breath. 

Matt grins and opens his left palm and reveals a simple silver bracelet with two butterflies. Eliza squeals in excitement. Tessa gasps. 

“See, they are twins too!” Matt points the joined butterflies in the same size proudly. 

Eliza grasps the bracelet and hugs Matt so tight. 

Seeing her kids in the embrace, having their moment they most likely will remember forever, hearing Matt actively vocalizing he’s proud to be twin, all dress up for the first time in their lives, Tessa can’t help but hide her face against Scott’s shoulder. 

“You just ruined my makeup.” Tessa whines in a low voice. He pulls her all the way into his side and caress her back slowly. People are mingling around them, the kids excitedly running toward the dance floor, parents probably throwing them looks, some even huffs in annoyance, having to walk around them, but there’s nothing what could break their moment.

Eliza shows the bracelet to Tessa, stretch the other arm in forward too so she can claps the jewelry on. “Mum!” Excitement throbbing through her body.

“That’s so beautiful, El.” Tessa claps the bracelet on her hand and traces the delicate butterflies with the tip of her finger. She kisses her wrist when she is done and smooths her dress. Emerald green tight top with a swirling skirt and a bow on the small of her back. 

“Ready to go?” Scott smiles at his little group. 

“Who are we sitting with?” Tessa asks as they begin to move.

“Jess.” El sings as she’s more like jumping from side to side than walking in front of them.

“Oh, of course with Jess.” Tessa laughs. _What a stupid question._ Eliza grins over her shoulder.

They are one of the last to reach the table, the two girls don’t even manage to slide into their uninterruptible banter yet (which is quite frankly a miracle) when the headmaster stands up behind the microphone and welcomes everyone once again. She thanks the kids for their brilliant show and opens the ball by inviting all the kids and their parents onto the dance floor for the first dance of the night. 

It’s interesting to watch the kids, some of them excitedly grabbing their mum’s or dad’s hand, some running in forward, expecting they will catch them eventually, some shy, a few reluctant to dance. 

Matt jumps out of his chair right away, then a bit slows down as he reaches for Tessa’s hand. Tessa stands up with a fond smile but keeps a wary eye on Eliza. She turns to Scott, fix her eyes on him, but doesn't move. There´s a hope is hope in her eyes, but a fear of the unknown holds her. The headmaster said “parents”. In a wink, Scott speaks gently. “Can I dance with you?” And offers her his hand. El nods and jumps from the chair with a wide smile and takes his hand. She smiles even wider when he announce her after the first beats the dance is actually waltz she knows pretty well from their home dancing. 

It takes half a song till she climbs on his shoes and lets him spins them around without her effort. “You’re the cheaters!” Tessa points the finger at their feet and fakes the frown as the song ends.

“We’re not!” Eliza slides her feet out of his quickly and giggles.

“Yeah, we’re not.” Scott picks the girl up in an impulse. “You’re jealous we’re better dancers!”

Tessa gasps and opens her mouth. “What did you say?”

“That we’re better dancers.” Eliza grins at her mischievously. 

“Hey, little miss!” Tessa gently tickles her ribs before she swats Scott’s shoulder. “You’re turning my kids against me! We’re able to beat you anytime, right Matt?”

“We’re not.” Matt shrugs with an apologetic giggle, his eyes still shining.

“What?!” She opens her mouths again in an amused shock. 

Scott laughs so hard he has to put Eliza down. He thoughts Matt’s gonna support her, he had prepared a sentence that it’s a game then, but this is ten times better. “That’s a betrayal.” He loops the arm around her and kiss her cheek. 

“I’m making you practices at home then, you little traitor!” Tessa laughs and ruffles Matt’s styled hair.

“Muum!” He squeals in disapprovement (hard to say if due to a mandatory living room dance lessons or the hair state) but giggle anyway.

* * *

“Hi, Scott. I didn’t see you sitting at the table. It’s nice to see you, man.” Headmaster’s husband, Arnold, says when the two men meet at the bar.

“Yeah, I have a personal reason to be here this time.” As he finish the sentence, his reasons appears out of nowhere. Eliza stops only while tugging his hand to get attention, as if he could fail to notice her presence. Fist, he already developed quite solid skill to always knowing where she is, and second, in combination with Jess and their join laugh, no one can.

“Oh, hello girls.” He smiles. “Can I get you a drink?”

“Strawberry juice, please.” Eliza orders.

“Jess?” He address the other girl directly. She blushes. “Pear, please?”

“Of course!” Scott places an order to a young bartender, who turns crimson under his eyes. “Actually,” He checks the girls dancing by his side. “and can you let the juices in the bottles with the lid and give me two straws, please? That’s gonna be safer.” He chuckles. 

“Of course, Mr. Moir.” The woman blushes even more as she nods.

“Ladies.” Scott hands them their respective bottles and winks. 

“Can you take a photo of us?” Eliza asks, so Scott takes the bottles back and pulls out his cell phone. 

“Pose.” He lifts his eyebrow and makes them giggle. The girls grab one another and flash a cheesy smile, their missing teeth on display. Scott snaps a few pictures and kneels down to their eye level. Eliza leans against him and check the pictures, Jess leans against her. They looks pretty awesome with their matching buns Scott’s pretty sure Tessa did in fact both. 

If you look back into the day when Eliza said Jess in the lockers the first week of the school that she looks so pretty and if she can touch her skin, made Tessa freeze in embarrassment and apologize to the other mother, you could barely find a day (expect weekends when they sticks with occasional photos on the WhatsApp when they get an allowance) the girls weren’t apart since. 

“We’re missing teeth.” Jess giggles.

“Yeah, cause you’re 7.” Scott pokes her nose. “I’m gonna send those to your mum later, yeah?” The girl throw him an easy smile.

“Can I send this one to Jordan?” El shows the picture.

“Go ahead.” 

Eliza types something in a quick pace (seriously, it’s a miracle how quickly the kids can catch up with technologies), gives him the phone back, the girls snatch their bottles and run away again. On the fifth step they sharply turns back.

“Oh, mum’s asking if she can have a wine with Jess’s mum.”

“She wants me to bring them a bottle or why is she asking?” Why on earth he´d have a problem with her drinking wine.

The girls shrug. “I think she most likely wants to know if you’re fine driving back.” A momentarily forgotten man chimes in. 

“Yes.” The girls nod in realization and smile sheepishly. 

“Tell her she _definitely_ can.” Scott empathizes definitely because he knows Eliza will do the same and makes Tessa laugh. With that, El and Jess turns on their heels, their skirts swirling, and dance away. 

“That was half of the Virtue twins, right?” Arnold asks.

“Yeah. How do you know them?”

“Believe it or not, I used to be a cheerleader.” Arnold laughs and pats his invisible belly. “I was helping out with their performance a bit.”

“No way! I thought you were into football?”

“I’m not telling people much I was in the cheer.” 

“Why, they are pretty awesome. I mean, those tricks are brutal! Good job with the kids by the way, it was fun.”

“Thanks man. Have to admit I admire you for working with them every day. They are a handful.”

“Yeah. I’m not working personally with the little ones that much, though. I have just one group of twenty kids and mostly we’re two on the ice.”

“Anyway… I guess the rumors are true then.”

“Rumors?”

“About you dating Ms. Virtue. Patrisha said I have to invite you for a beer if I want to know and not believe in gossips from the lockers.” The guy chuckles.

“She’s smart …” Scott chuckles along too. “But yes. I am. You could invite me for a beer for the record.”

“Well, it’s about time, man. We’re not getting any younger.” Arnold pats his back. 

Scott laughs. “Well, Thank you.” The man is 17 years older and his daughter is 11, in that logic Scott still has some time. “I should go back, see you at the golf party next week?”

* * *

It’s fun watching the kids enjoy the event. The room is fill with laughter till the roof, some kids goofing around, playing various game, some organized by teachers, some spontaneous (for example racing each other in fancy clothes when no one is looking looks like so much fun), dance, with parents, alone, with each other, some better than the others. It's difficult to even keep track with Matt and Eliza as they are constantly in the move. They comes back regularly, sip a drink, flushed or breathless from their activities or laughter (hard to tell), and either march back with their friends or snatch hands of Tessa, Scott or both, and drag them to dance.

“Sit here for a bit, El, you’re all heated, maybe you can finish a cake?” Tessa caress her cheek. El pulls the plate with half eaten cake in front of her and dives in.

“Jordan texts you.” Scott says and hands her the phone.

“Jordan text me on your phone?” Tessa furrows her brow, reaching for her purse to check her phone.

“Not you. El.”

“She texts Eliza on your phone? Why she texts her? Why don’t she text me when she wants to speak with my daughter?” Tessa ask in pure confusion, her voice almost upset.

“El sends her a picture with Jess when you sent them after me.” Scott kisses her cheek. “I don’t know what either of them wrote, though.” He loops an arm around her waist. “And I’m not normally texting with your sister.” He chuckles lightly and her caress her knee. “Are you jealous or what, babe?” He whispers the last part, despite it’s currently just him, Tessa and El at the table. 

“Yeah, maybe I am.” Her cheeks flush.

“C’mon. Dance?” He offers her his hands. Tessa takes it with a smile. “That’s our song!” Eliza frowns before they manages to stand up as Let it all from Frozen fills the room.

Tessa muffles the laugh and hides the slight irrational disappointment. “Go.”

“The next song is yours.” Scott shrugs and points his phone in silent suggestions she can check Eliza’s conversation.

Tessa watches the two dance together, as if they are not on the dance floor but Scott’s house (interestingly, in her apartment they never dance) before the curiosity overcomes her. When she sees the message, she snorts. Eliza sent an adorable picture with Jess and a message:

_“__👯👗🎀__”_ followed by _“Can you see my lashes?”_

Jordan answers minutes later: _“Oh, look at those girlies! __💕__ I see your momma made your immensely long lashes even longer! Jealous! __🙈__” _followed by _“PS: You two look together like Christmas tree! __😜🎄__” _They indeed a bit do, with Eliza’s green and Jess’s red dress and glowing faces, a little bit of glitters lingering on their faces from the cheer performance. 

Eliza just sends beck a looong set of emojis she´s positive Jordan will not be able to read the sense of but will send an equally enthusiastic answer.

“So, you two have your song, now?” Tessa teases when she finally gets to stay in his embrace on the dance floor.

“Look like we have.” Scott smirks.

“Should I be jealous?”

“That depends. She’s a little cutie. Sweet, big eyes, long lashes-“

Tessa cuts him off with a silent strong laugh. She lets her head fall against his shoulder and just laughs. Her whole body shaking. “What? She has your lashes.” Her laugh too infectious for him not to laugh as well.

“Do you know what she sent Jordan?”

“I said I don’t.”

“She wrote, and I cite _“Can you see my lashes?”_ and nothing else.”

Scott chuckles. “Well… she knows what’s important.”

“Do you have any particular weakness against those lashes?” She uses her own to winks at him.

“I’m not answering that.” He spins her around. 

“I know you have.” She whispers into his ear on their way back to the table.

An hour till the end of the event, Matt becomes sleepy from all excitement and activities, El keeping up only thanks to an extra sugar she ate but become moody, so they leaves. 

It’s different than any other event with the twins before, both of them content and happy, not even arguing about an early departure, not arguing she wants to take one last picture of them in the coats (cause it looks pretty adorable, especially Matty (maybe, just maybe she didn’t necessarily had to buy him hopefully-not-only-once-used coat as her sister’s wedding is in Mexico, but it’s worthy), let her hold their hand despite they are big kids now, then Eliza switches for Scott with a giggle so Tessa can hold his hand instead, which follows two billion of questions why adults like holding hands as they are grown up enough to walk alone (apparently that they like each other is not an exhausting answer), twins somehow catch second breath in the car and convince them to stop for Leo so Scott can stay the night, which everyone silently know is as much about Scott sleeping in their apartment as it is about the fact they want the dog but no one argue, with whom they pose for the pictures again and makes Tessa promise she’s gonna send them to grandma just before they fall asleep. 

“I’m so exhausted.” Scott purposely falls on Tessa once they make it into the bed.

“And here I was about to ask if we’re going to open a bottle of wine.”

“No.” He mutter against the pillow where his head is resting by hers.

Tessa laughs. “Did you have a good night?”

“It was fun. You?”

“Yeah. Thanks for driving.”

“No prob.” He exhales and relaxes into her a bit more, there is really something on it how she never complains, even enjoys his weight.

“You’re going to sleep like this?” She slots her arms between his shoulder blades. 

“Just nap.” He kisses her cheek before he reluctantly lifts his head up. “What on earth is Leo doing here?”

“Leo? I´m sure he was in the kids room.” The twins always put his pet bed into their room.

Scott peels himself away from her and leans over the edge of bed. Indeed, a little furry thing is there. “What are you doing here, bud?” He lifts him up. “You come for snuggles?”

“How did you know he’s there?” Tessa asks in confusion, ruffling Leo too.

“He was tapping on the bed frame as we always does. He’s not able to jump up on his own.”

“You little thing.” She kisses his fur. “Are you going to sleep with us?”

“He’s not.”

“But he wants to. Look at him.” Tessa nuzzles her head side by side with Leo’s and pulls out the puppy eyes. 

“He’s not the only one I see.” Scott chuckles. “But he can’t. We’re not gonna teach him sleep in the bed. I want a privacy in there and not a fluffy coat in my face, the worse, when I want to kiss you.” He wiggles an eyebrow and kiss her to emphasize the point. “Besides, if your dear kids would find out, we’re death.” He laughs.

Tessa pouts. “Okay.”

Thank god for his consistency in regard to his ideals, about his dog include, cause the twins indeed sneak into the bedroom early in the morning. _Seriously, are there any right parenting rules about the bedroom? How to let it free zone but ensure the privacy as well?_

“What are you doing here so early?” This time, Tessa does wake up once they appear.

“Some of the kids are not going to school today.” Matt chimes.

“Yeah? And you’re gonna miss them or what about it?” Tessa raises an eyebrow.

“We might stay at home as well.” This time it’s Eliza who speaks.

“Why would you stay at home?”

“Because some kids do.”

“And some not. You’re gonna share stories from yesterday, it’s gonna be fun. Besides, we have to work too.”

“You could stay with us.” Matt offers.

“I can’t stay at home just because you don’t want to go to school, guys. It’s my responsibility, as school is yours.”

“Scott can give you a day off.” Eliza throws a look at him.

“I can’t.” Scott answers with a smile, means to continue but Matt cuts him off.

“But you’re mum’s boss. You _can_ give her the day off whenever you want!” Matt says and both frown.

“I can’t, guys. I need mum to work. Everyone is busy right now. We’re preparing the show, nationals are soon. There’s gonna be a Christmas break Would you want her to let the skaters down just because you want to stay home without any reason?”

“We have a reason!” Matt protests. “If you’d like us you’d let her home!” Eliza retort sharply and both pair of little eyes widen.

“Enough!” Tessa raises her voice. “It’s Friday in the middle of school year, you are healthy, and we are in work. You are going to school! Now, you’re gonna apologize and then dress up!”

Both kids leaves the room without a world, looking down, mostly likely startled what they just did, leave the adults in the unpleasant shock.

“I’m sorry, Scott.” Tessa speaks first. Tears in her eyes.

“It’s not your fault, T.” He pulls her into his arms and squeezes. “They just wanted to ditch the school and took it way too far without meaning it.”

“Not an apology.” And she knows that as much as he plays it cool for her, he was equality surprised and hit. They might not mean it and she knows they didn’t, but they said it and they need to know it was the last time, with her, with him or anyone else, no using feelings as a contra argument in the moment things are not their way. And they need to apologize.

* * *

Later that day, during the afternoon, there is a soft knock on Scott’s office door. Based on the style and time, he knows it’s twins. He is supposed to look after them because Tessa has a therapy session and he leads their practice in half a hour and needs just to do some papers meanwhile. Usually in those situations, she came with them to say hi and leaves. This time they are alone, and he suspects why. They never knock. Or barely knock (does so when someone told them, or those 10 days after what they burst into the room and he wasn’t alone). Today, they wait till he call them in. 

They opens the door slowly, walks hesitantly, looking down, until they reaches the side of the table. Matt reaches his arm forward with Scott’s white coffee cup, only briefly lift his eyes. Eliza does the same, only holds a cake box. 

“Mum sends me a coffee and cake?” He asks. 

The twins only shakes their heads no without a word. The tears in their eyes starts forming as they stand there. Hating the view, he decides to put them out of the misery quickly. “You bought me these, then?”

They nods and throw themselves against him in tears. “Can you like us again?” Eliza cries after the moment. 

“I’ve never stopped.” Scott embraced them and lifts them both into his lap easily. In the sad state they are in, they looks even smaller. “You’re still my most favorite kids in the whole entire world, do you know that?” He can feel as their heads move against his chest in agreement. “But you can’t keep saying stuff like you did at the morning. First, it’s not true, it will never be true, and second, it hurt, both mum and me. Do you understand that?” He rubs their shoulders soothingly. 

“Mm.” They mumbles something a bit incoherently, but a clear yes.

“Good, now show me what you bring. Is that a cappuccino?”

“Yes.” Matt perks up and grins.

“Mmm. Good pick. Thank you.” He prays and kiss the top of his head which causes lifted eyes and the smirk followed by a laugh from Scott. “The cake?”

“The chocolate one.” El giggles sheepishly. 

“Oh, the chocolate.” Scott accentuates the word. “That’s special then.” What else she could pick. “Do you wanna help?” She lights up and nods eagerly. “Then hand us three spoons.” He motion toward the drawer. _Yes, he does have some dishes in the office. It’s just practical. He doesn’t have to stop in the common kitchen area whenever he orders a meal, which in some periods is a lot. _

The girl is about to climbs back into his lap (despite there is definitely a free chair on the other side of the table) when he stops her. “Show me your outfit!” He checks her fully the first time. The hot pink set, with yellow pineapples and mint green details. Add her skating vest in matching hot pink currently laying in the floor with Matt’s. _If Tessa would know she’d kill them all._ “You look like a real Barbie!”

Eliza twirls on her heel in front of him and grins wide. “Do you like?”

“I love it!” Scott winks and makes her grin even wider. _It’s adorable._ “She looks pretty, right Matt? I’m sure all the girls will be jealous today.” Then again, what’s new here. Her collection of leggings is really impressive. Today's outfit is special, though. 

“You have to do my hair.” She announces as she climbs back and digs into the cake.

Scott cocks his head and looks at her hair, realizing she indeed has it still down. Eliza can do a ponytail herself, but not as neat and it usually fall apart in the middle of practice, she also she likes to be combed so they do it for her. His repertoire of hairstyles, though, starts with ponytail and ends with the space buns (she wanted those the other day at home, so he googled it), so it’s mostly Tessa doing her hair for practices. Always come up with something fancy, like braid a part in the way he’s not sure is possible. “What do you want then, ponytail or bun?”

“Can you do a French braid?”

“No.” Scott chuckles. “I think that’s a difficult one. Your mum would have to teach me.”

“You can find a video.” She suggests as a sure thing. “Like the space buns.”

“Or. I can make you a simple pony and braid it, like tennis players do, that one I might muster, and we can finish the cake and go down early so you can have all rink with fresh ice to yourselves.” Escape, but he’s not sure he can manage that complex braid in one try. _Or ever, really._

“El!!” Matt begs instantly but she gives in easily. Loving skating any less.

“Are you gonna race us?” She asks.

“Prepare to be caught.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyed? Let me know.
> 
> I hope you all are safe and healthy!! Love you. 💕
> 
> PS: There was a downtime right after I posted, so I hope you got to read later anyway! 🙈


	21. The Candy Grinch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened when there is an unexpected family visite? Who is the candy Grinch? Dig in!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not really the way I wished for, but no matter how I tried, it was not IT, eventualy I figured out it's probably what the characters want. I hope you will enjoy it!

Scott is supposed to bring Tessa a lunch and he’s running late. Like _really_ late, not five acceptable minutes, but whole fifteen. It’s evergreen of last days, not that he is actually late, but he is about to be. Instead of lacing skates with good five minutes to spare, now he’s doing so right in time, he’s almost running to the meetings, it’s a miracle he doesn’t have a speeding ticket yet (which is something he’s not proud of), and he’s getting insane.

It’s not a day when he does not claim he’s never doing any Christmas show again lately, Tessa always only pats him sympathetically without giving any comments, cause they both know he is. But now he’s late, he told her in forward he might be, texted her he will be late but that doesn’t change the fact that he is and that they didn’t even have the meal she asked for. She won’t be mad, but he is. He hates a lack of punctuality and it’s driving him crazy and cost all the will not to lose his focus for everything whenever something disturb his prepared schedule. He’s living his personal hell. _Again._

He at least hope she’s gonna like the meal he picked her. 

“I’m sorr-” He burst into the room where she was supposed to be alone only to find out she’s not. “Jordan?”

“Yeah, it’s me. Hi.” She stands up to greet him.

“I didn’t know you are coming?” He looks to Tessa in confusion.

“I had a business thing in the city so I meant to surprised you here, but as I learnt she is packed with lessons since in an hour till late afternoon, any chance you can take over something?” Melinda caught a cold, so she took over her lessons for a few days and it messed with their schedule quite a bit.

“Unless you have the skating skills I don’t know about, then no.” He raises an eyebrow and mutes the laugh. Not that he has any huge urge to laugh.

“Well, I might still be able to do two feet spin. Your mum didn’t tell you she and your aunt taught me skate for a bit?”

“Not yet.” He laughs for real this time. “Anyway, I really can’t. Besides, isn’t this one following up your regular class? You have something special planned for today, right?” He searches Tessa’s eyes. It’s the last lesson before Holiday and she was planning this for weeks.

“Yeah, I’m looking forward.” Tessa smiles. “I’m sorry Jord, it’s just so hectic now, maybe a dinner?” She connect her eyes with Scott in question. This is the only evening they were supposed to spend with the twins all together until the show and she doesn’t really want to cancel it.

“Sure, do dinner together, I have more than plenty of work to do anyway.” He assures her.

“No, I mean, Jordan can join us? If you don’t mind?” She asks the second question the both of them. 

“Fine with me.” Scott answers.

“This is the only time we were supposed to spend together outside of work.” She explains to Jordan. “The twins are spending most of the time with sitter those days and we promised them this evening and I don’t want to cancel it.” She continues before addresses Scott again. “Maybe we can switch for my apartment instead of your house, though?”

“Stick with what you have planned. Don’t change the plans because of me. I’d be happy to join in your regular routine for a bit if you don’t mind.” Jordan offers honestly. Outside of the fact that she is naturally interested how Scott is living and curious about Tessa’s dating life details how every good sister would be, she is really genuinely interested about their ordinary lives together.

“I’m not cooking, though.” Scott kills both sisters at the same time. “We’re ordering. 

“What? I’m seriously death and I’d like to remind you that _you_ were supposed to cook this time, which means we would most likely end up ordering anyway. I’m no way cooking for five, so unless you want to...” Scott continues when she can’t stop to laugh.

“Fine, we’re ordering.” Tessa finally musters. She would indeed order the dinner anyway, God knows there are open bookmarks in her laptop with a new options.

“I would offer to cook, but you don’t want that.” Jordan shrugs easily. Tessa is not the strongest cook, but even from her Jordan could learn. “Any tips what I can do meanwhile in this city?”

“I don’t know, didn’t you said she’s doing barre?” He adresses Tessa. “You can just go with her into the class if you want. I think all of us know that Tessa has an extra outfit in the bag.” He smirks teasingly.

“Really?” Both sisters asks in unison, surprise him how much similar features they are actually showing.

“Yeah, just better introduce her to the class.”

“Okay, Thanks.”

“Sure, I see you both later then. I have to run.” Scott walks over to Tessa’s side of the desk and kiss her quickly. “Um, I almost forgot. They didn’t have that pasta salad you wanted so I picked you a pasta with pepper pesto and tofu. Sound light and good to me.” And she likes a pepper pesto when he’s making so.

“Sounds good. Thanks.”

“So, expect your daughter is texting me from your boyfriend’s phone now, what’s new here?” Jordan asks when he closes the door.

“I still feel offended you didn’t text me as well!” Tessa points out with a chuckle. She texts her that (half) jokingly right after what she found out about their conversation.

“Have to say I was surprised seeing his name on the screen.” Jordan laughs. “That girl was that Jess she’s constantly speaking about?”

“Yes. They are inseparable besties. I think Matt has already adopted her as his second sister.”

“Aww. Cute. Speaking about cute, what’s this thing right here?” She points Tessa’s advent calendar which currently has a fairy lights on cause she wanted to lift her mood.

“Advent calendar.” Tessa says blankly but her face betrayling her.

“I can see. But I guess you didn’t make it yourself.”

“Scott did it for me.” She smiles the way she’s sure Jordan’s gonna teases her about later.

“So?”

“So?” She repeats the question.

“Gosh, Tessa! What’s inside ….”

“That depends. Small stuff.” Tessa says in an even voice. She knows she’s driving her crazy, but that’s a point.

“Boy! Like chocolate or condoms?”

“No condoms yet.” Tessa chuckles.

“You’re the worst. Do you want me to look inside myself or are you going to answer?”

“And you’re worse than Eliza.” Tessa teases. 

“So?”

“Okay.” She laughs and open the drawer in her table slowly. In purpose. “So. There was some lipsticks, nail polishes, Christmas socks, off course chocolate.” She puts some of the things out onto the table.

“Anything interesting?” Jordan says in more than suggestive voice and support it by raised eyebrow.

“Well, the most surprising thing for me was the 5th one when he gave me a piercing.”

Jordan chokes on the water she just drinks. “Like belly button piercing?!”

“Yeah. He somehow noticed I have it pierced.” Tessa laughs.

“So? You put it back on?” Jordan pushes with a raising interest. 

“Yes, I wear it now.” Tessa laughs.

“Wait! Fifth?! That was conveniently when you were alone in the Italy!” Jordan recalls. “Now spill the rest of the gifts. No way there was only lipsticks when this was early on.”

“Bath bomb.”

“That’s a stupid one. You don’t have a bathtub.”

“He does.” Tessa answers and evenly continues before Jordan starts to dig in one by one. “Massage oil, and probably set of the lingerie I have only a bra from so far.” Based on how he gently shut it down when she wanted to try if in front of him that day and mutters something about better to wait, despite his eyes definitely reacted to the offer, she’s in fact sure of that.

“So, he’s good at the massages, yeah?” Jordan smirks.

“Do you need to know that?”

“What? For example, Ben’s not so good. Not that I complain when he does so, obviously, but he’s not exactly skilled nor patient and it’s usually only the way to seduce me.”

“Well, he’s good. Like really good.” Those years he’s spent by getting to know human body into the tiniest detail definitely come in hand. “And he’s enjoying himself. His hands are soft, and that oil is heaven. I’m not complaining.” He is also not using it only as a way to seduces her cause he’s so far given her a massage 4 times and two times took it further and drives her slowly crazy short time in and two time kiss her back and that was it.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice you left the most interesting part to yourself.” 

“I didn’t.” She did. “Besides, why do you need such a thorough details anyway?”

“Cause I thought I’m never get to discuss your intimate life ever again. So let me enjoy it, sis.” 

“Fine. What do you want to know?” Tessa laughs. “And better weight the questions, I’m not answering stuff like the type of sex he likes the most.”

“You know you have to spill it now.”

“Our sex is great, he’s attentive, creative and confident. He’s full of muscles, his ass is a piece of art but not the most reactive, the side of his ribs, his abs or V line are safe to go. Our bodies work together perfectly, and our common favorite is shower sex. Especially when he pushes me against the glass wall in his bathroom.” Tessa pause briefly to lift the eyebrow little. “We both prefer deep over fast and intense over hard. He loves foreplay cause he enjoys driving me crazy, the novelty of the piercing is having Pavlov’s effect on him and his hands are heaven. He claim he’s an ass man, but no one ever appreciate my breast before the way he does. Weirdly the most beautiful and confident I feel naked in front of him. I have to let you down, though, cause we’re not fucking like rabbits. Sometime join shower is just shower and bed sharing not more than cuddles.” She smirks “Thorough answer enough or do you want to know how deep he can push his fingers or the way he has to close the eyes when I run the nails feather-lightly over his shaft?”

“Um.” Jordan swallow. “I think I’m good.”

“Good, cause I have a lesson with 12 to 15-year-olds in 30 minutes.”

* * *

“You’re good at this.” Jordan collabs into the sofa. “And those girls are little marines! How old are they again?”

“It was fun holiday practice, sis. You’re out of shape.” Tessa pats her shoulder as she walks around.

“I thought Sophie’s lessons are challenging. I’m never leaving this sofa …”

“We have another lesson in 20 minutes.” Tessa laughs.

“No. I’m good.” Jordan flings her arm over her forehead. 

Eventually, to everyone’s displeasure, Scott has to deal with some emergency resulting from the show two days away and only takes Tessa and the twins with addition of Jordan to the twins favorite burger place (His favorite burger place is two blocks away, it’s stylish a bit bar-like style, with leather seats, dim lights, nice background music (once a week live) creating pleasant atmosphere. This place, though, is family friendly. They offers most of the burgers in child size as well, and have the smiley fries option, which Matt and El loves (Tessa not as much). The quality and taste have high standard and they have the best milkshakes.)

Matt orders bacon beef burger, Eliza picks turkey cheeseburger, both smiley fries with ketchup and before anyone blinks, they also have a strawberry milkshake each. Everyone has a great time expect the twins are moody they wanted to play with Leo, Scott is weary, and Tessa pretends not to be upset cause she knows it’s not his fault. And well, then there is Jordan who is crankier (which in her sister’s case currently looks like she’s quiet, pensive to distant and throwing cold glances around) than missed opportunity to see Scott’s house could possibly cause.

Eventually they decide Tessa will pick Leo (which despite Jordan’s complains she could just show her around and he’d never find out literary means Tessa and Tessa alone goes into the building, grabs the dog and his necessary belongings, locks the house, buckles Leo into his seat and the seat into the car and leaves) and Scott will later come over and stay the night. This way (mostly Tessa falling asleep with Leo and Scott putting Leo down late at night and sleep with her instead, but it still feel better than nothing) they works for the next two days until the show.

It can’t come quite fast enough. 

* * *

The morning of the show it feels like everything is settled. What’s done is done, only details can be changed but no one have time to deal with those. It’s group after group on the ice, everyone making their final rehearsals, the groups mingling for cooldowns and warm ups to save time to be ready for the youngest group to arrive (later, so they can enjoy their Christmas day at school, but mostly so everyone stay sane - looking after 20 kids in one room of unknown arena is exhausting), everyone humming Christmas songs under the breath and greet slowly arriving family members. Six selected juniors who are supposed to perform solos and Scott are on the ice when it happens. 

One of the girls, Emma, change the direction, doesn’t look left or right once she hear a squeal of her twin at the boards and in the haste skates right in the trajectory of Scott’s jump. He tries the best to stop the rotation, instead of triple axel finish with double, but as he tries to avoid the crush with the girl, he heavily hits the boards. 

Everyone stills.

Emma collects herself easily but stays kneeling on the ice startled, unable to move further. Scott regains his composure much harder. “Are you ok?” He asks her. 

She stays silent. “Are you ok, Emma?” 

The girl nods through the teary eyes. “Good. Someone please finds George and sends him check her.” He calls toward where Patch, his wife Marie France, Josh and Joanna gathered. 

“On it.” Josh disappears. 

Scott sits on the bench and has to shut the eyes closes through the pain as he bends over to untie his skates. “You okay, man? That was a bad one.” Patch sits by his side.

“Not here.” Scott murmurs. There’s quite a lot of people already watching around.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tessa and Samantha already hoard up and keeping busy arriving kids in the warmup room. That’s where Kate finds her.

“Tess!” Kate smiles.

“Mum? What are you doing here?” Tessa turns toward the voice in confusion.

“Did you think I would miss twins first skating show?” Kate shakes the head.

“I don’t know. You didn't say you are coming.” Tessa shrugs. “They have just one number with their group.”

“I wanted to surprise you. Is that a problem?”

“No, it’s not a problem. It’s just … we have plans, mum. You should tell me.” Tessa’s brain already works on ideas how to solve the problem. The problem that she doesn’t wanna change anything.

“I expect you will be busy here, dear. I just came to say hi and I’m gonna come back for the show.” 

“But we have plans _after_ the show. There is a private Christmas party at the arena for the stuff and elites and then we are sleeping at Scott’s.” Tessa tries to sound kind but genuine and convey the importance into her tone.

“I can look after the twins for you so you can enjoy the party.” Kate offers with the best intentions but misses the target.

“I don’t want to, mum. I want them with me, with-” She means to continue but Kate is faster to jump in. “For the party, Tess? You should enjoy it with Scott and the colleagues…”

“Elis! Stay here.” Tessa calls on the blond girl with pigtails who just tried to sneak closer to the ice to watch. “I really am grateful for your help, mum, and I will hold you on your words one day, but this is just evening party. There will be more kids of the stuff. Ms. Bolton prepared a special corner just for them. I want to have them there, I want them to be with Scott at the party he is throwing. They are looking forward. And the night? We are not spending the Christmas here or together this year and I don’t know how we will spend the days in London yet … damn Elis, you’re like monkey. You are skating first and then you will watch the whole show from the best seats.” She interrupts her speech, grabs the skipping rope and hand it to the girl. “Practice criss-cross jumps, I’m gonna look in a bit. You all can join her.”

“Anyway.” She addresses Kate again. “What I am trying to say is that this evening was supposed to be our Montreal Christmas. We have a night planned, we thought we’re gonna put an early gift and the note for the twins under the tree in his living room we bought and decorated together to find at the morning, make a festive sparkling breakfast. We all are looking forward. I don’t want to cancel it, mum. And I am sorry,” Tessa takes a pause and her voice tone turns into very careful. “but I don’t want you to join us this time. I want it to be _our_ night, you know?” 

They don’t have planned anything fancy, just some time at the party, then walk to his house during which they will enjoy the atmosphere of their _home_ city one last time, watch How the Grinch stole the Christmas together, go to the bed early as they have to catch the flight tomorrow, makes a surprise for the kids and finally spends some well-deserved quality time together, yet it’s very important for her and she knows it’s important for Scott as well. Maybe more. She’s adding him into their Christmas routine, he is adding them. Her and for the first time in his life the kids who are already tad bit his.

“I didn’t realize … I am gonna book a hotel.” Kate says, looking upset and happy all in once.

“You don’t have to book anything, you can just stay at our place, but alo-”

“Here you are Tess.” Mel marches toward her. “How’s Scott?”

“Busy, tired, but probably fine?” Tessa brow creases with confusion.

“Gosh, of course I’m asking how it looks like? The lightning guys said the crush looked horrible.”

“I saw it right when I came, and it looked really scary. He hit the boards, I didn’t want to intrude, the guys navigates him and the girl quickly away.” Kate chimes in.

“He WHAT?!”

“You have not known? Apparently, he was solidly shaken, Patch had to help him with the skates.” Mel spills what she knows.

“You saw him fall and fucking didn’t think to tell me in 20 minutes you are here?!” Tessa yells at Kate. That sure as hell have to be some kind of bad joke. “Where is he?!”

“Calm down, Tess.” Mel takes her hands and tries to calm her. “If it was bad, someone has already found you. He is probably with George easing any damages. Many falls in figure skating look worse than it actually is, plus you know gossips. I’m gonna stay with the group and you take a breath and go find him. With calmness, yeah? The house is slowly getting packed with people and the last thing he needs is an attention to this thing.” 

Tessa marches through a gray hallway, much less pleasant than in their arena (albeit this one provides larger capacity), faster than she should, cursing under her breath why they had to pick so distant locker room as George’s improvised physio room for the case of need. Which has already happened twice. That previous time, one of the juniors sprained his wrist ironically while showing off during stretching. 

As she knocks and wait for George to let her in, she braces herself with a deep breath. “It’s you.” George nods his head and opens the door further.

“Is it Tessa?” Scott asks with his back toward her, shirtless, holding halfway applied nude kinesio tape in his hand.

“It’s me. Mel just told me. Why didn’t you call or anything? What happened? How you are?” She approaches him and kiss his shoulder.

“Worse than he pretends to be.” George states.

“It’s not so bad.” Scott claims.

“Yeah, now you can stand still. Listen, I’d prefer if you’d pull out the skate, but I figured I’m not talking it out of you.” He sighs and shares a look with Tessa. “Everything seems to be on place, this should support it and ease some pressure, I can give you some pain killers, but it will still hurt as fuck.”

“It’s a few minutes, I’ve skated in worse pain.” Scott huffs in annoyance, probably more with the situation than George’s concerns.

“But whenever you’re feeling sharp pain, pressure or anything different, you have to immediately stop. No playing superheroes, yeah? You’re going through this to make people happy, not startle them.” And every risk has limits, but this might work with his stubbornness better.

Scott makes a sound of agreement and rolls his eyes. This man really can be like a child. Especially when he’s taking care of himself. “How did it even happen? Mel said you had a crushed with someone and my mother said you hit the boards.”

“You mum is here?”

“Surprise.” Tessa scrunches her face the way her forehead creases. “She wanted to see the twins. I’m gonna kill Jordan for not warning me. Anyway, it’s not important I’m refusing to change the plans.” She says so strictly it makes George somewhere in the background (cutting another piece of tape) chuckle. “You have a tough life ahead, man.”

“And that’s why?” Tessa lifts an eyebrow.

“I’ve always thought you’re an angel, but …” 

Tessa looks at Scott, challenges him to speak. He reaches for her hand and pulls her into his side, not that she was any far away. “She’s an angel. Sometime a bit darker…” He dares to wink at her. “but still and angel”

“I would swat you if you’ve not been hurting enough.” Tessa frowns but laughs along. Scott kisses her temple. “Is anyone going to tell me what exactly happened now?”

“I was in the middle of jump and Emma lost a concentration and crossed my trajectory as she saw her twin sister. I tried to moderate the crush and hit the boards.”

“Emma, like Emma Cunningham?”

At that moment the girl in question knocks on the door and enters the room with arguably the biggest bag of Lindor truffles in the world in every existing flavor. “I’m so sorry.” She dawdles toward Scott with her eyes down and hands him the bag. “Are you hurt?”

“I’m gonna be fine. Thank you. And this certainly makes Tessa happy.” He lifts the beg slightly up and makes everyone Emma include laughs. “We need to discuss what happened and why, though. Where is Amber?”

“Outside.” Emma says in a small voice.

“Then call her in. You are in this together.” Scott invites her in a kind voice. A few second later, identical girl, only with shorter hair, enters the room.

“You’re an athlete, right?” Scott asks her.

“Yes.” Significantly less brave twin (naturally, standing in front of stranger who won the Olympic as is most likely mad at her) answers.

“And what would happen when you’d cross the track of someone without looking? Or accidentally run into the trajectory of javelin?”

“I got hurt?”

“Yes. You or someone else might get hurt. We are skating in high speed, with the blades on our feet and no paddings. We are vulnerable and must trust the people they are on the ice with us, right Emma? What did you do wrong?”

“Didn’t think.” She looks him in the eyes sheepishly, her cheeks matching red of her sister’s.

“You got distracted and broke elemental rule. When you visit a practice of each other, the more when it’s surprise, you have to have in mind that the other is not alone but responsible for other people’s safety as well. On the ice it’s especially important, but I’m sure your track and field coach would agree with me as well. No yelling until the other is at the boards or somewhere safely on the side of the stadium. And if that’s still happen and someone surprise you, you have to always stop and look left and right first. Okay?”

“Okay.” The whispers.

“I didn’t hear you. Okay?”

“Okay.” They says with more confidence.

“Good. Now which truffle you like the most?”

The girls cock their heads similarly in slight confusion. Tessa opens the bag of Lindors and gesture for them to pick. “White chocolate.” Emma says with a small smile. “And she wants citrus.” She vaguely waves in front of her sister.

“Is that correct?” Tessa asks, preventing the case even thirteen years old twins sometime still purposely wants something else than they usually do just to prove their sibling doesn’t know better.

“Or almond.” Amber answers. Tessa hands her both, white chocolate and the one she grabs which it, which happens to be orange, to Emma and strokes her shoulder. “Now go prepare for the show.”

“And Em,” Scott stops her. “In case your hip stars to hurt, even last minute, you’re not skating, okay?”

“It’s not.” She assures him. The girl luckily walked away with nothing but tomorrow-to-be bruised hip.

“We’re done here as well.” George hands Scott his shirt. “Remember what I said.” 

“Tessa.” George pulls her away when Scott already leaves the room and stops to speak briefly with Emma’s parents. “I really think he should go for an X-ray, I think it’s not fractured, but we both know he can work out like a beast and swallow a lot of pain. I’d like to be sure than sorry.” Tessa nods and takes a gel ice pack he hands her.

* * *

The show runs smoothly, from the youngest group skating to the of The NeverEnding Story where all the kids manages to jump 2T more or less at the same time without fall, to Tessa and Scott’s off ice hip-hop number, to the performances of the very best athletes of the sport, to the last performance before the grand final, highlight of the show everyone waits for (and everyone involved fears of) - Scott’s skating solo. 

The dark theme of the song correspondent well with his state of pain but no one, not even Tessa who saw the performance before to evaluate if the song translates to the ice well enough and the number makes it justice, would suspect that. As no one guessed in Vancouver all those years back, no one does now. It’s admirable. _And scary._

“I thought you’re not gonna take a shirt off in the final pose given to the circumstances.” The t-shirt was designed to be able to tear away from the body after a simple tug on the front part, emphasizing the main line of The Rolling Stones song Paint It Black. He wore tight black ripped jeans, black t-shirt with band’s significant red logo, the arena slowly dimmed and with final world of the last “I wanna see it painted black.” he teared the last remaining color away and the lights of arena went completely off.

“I thought so too, but I got into the trans. I don’t think I felt anything. It was black.” He jokes. “Now, though, I don’t think I can carry you into the middle, actually, why have I still not got you the skates?” He cocks his head in confusion over himself.

“I can’t skate.” Tessa says simply. “And I can stay here. No one will miss me there.” It’s just about making a common group pic of all the participants.

“You WHAT?!” He almost yells in shock. 

“I can’t skate. It counts as a risky activity. I was a ballerina!” She defends herself.

“That’s... No! Not on my watch! That’s gonna change. Yeah, definitely! That’s gonna change as soon as we are back here! Even if I would have to buy a new ribcage.”

“That’s not-” She lets the sentence unfinished as he sends her a look. 

* * *

“Not bad for a decade retired invalid, bud.” Zach pats Scott’s better side of the back.

“Too bad I can’t say the same about perfectly healthy you. Seriously Zach, no one ever taught you how to rotate on the place? That lift was level 2 if I am generous … Matt might handle it better.”

“It wasn’t so bad.”

“Yeah, some levels stayed this time.” Scott dry chuckles. “Otherwise, the program was really good. Like _really_ good. It improved even since the Finals I saw you for the last time, good job there.”

“Thanks. We worked a lot on the second part. Anyway, I came to offer I might drive you to the hospital.”

“Did Tessa send you?” He lifts an eyebrow.

“She did mention you better need an X-ray. You know I live a block away and I need to go there in front of the party. I forgot a duffel back with some decent clothes. C’mon. She’s afraid, I don’t know why but she loves you. Do it for her and the twins if not for yourself. And for the record, I saw it and it looked fuckin bad.”

“Fine.” He sighs.

* * *

“What the doctors said?” Tessa puts her hands on his shoulders. Eliza uses the moment no one’s watching to stoles another strawberry Lindor truffle and giggles when Tessa points a threatening finger at her. It takes longer than expected in the hospital, so Tessa and the twins were already at Scott’s when he ubered back with a brief stop in the arena to say anyone his Merry Christmas and gives the last gifts.

“Nothing fractured, there is a small partial crack on the seventh rib. Should be painful and annoying for a few weeks.” He hands her the paper.

“You’ve skated with broken rib?!”

“It’s not broken, T. It’s just a little line. The doctor saw it only at the second sight. He said it’s not as serious as painful.”

“The partial fracture is still a fracture!”

“If you look at it like that, then it’s fracture, yes. But I can’t take back what is done, Tess. Can we enjoy the evening we were looking forward to?” Scott puts his one hand around her waist and uses the other to puts a stray strand of hair behind her ear. 

Tessa nods. “Let’s get ready for the movie.”

“So, matching pajamas, eh?” Scott begins to laugh but presses his hand against his ribs shortly after and grimaces as he examines a neatly folded pile of clothes she just gave him.

“It’s a tradition!” Tessa smile sheepishly. 

“It’s not Christmas yet, though.” He pokes the finger into her his gently.

“I’ve been always dressing them into the pajamas when I was alone with them. Before Christmas, or after. It doesn’t matter. It’s our thing. When they grew up a bit, they wanted me to have the same pajama as well. I chose today because we’re home here. I mean … in Montreal, not London.” 

“Why today? You are not alone.” Scott pulls her against him with a kind smile.

“I don’t want to be alone anymore.” Tessa holds his gaze while she speaks but swiftly slips from his hold and turn away to go change as soon as she finishes. 

He catches her hand and pulls her back, this time fully into him. Holds her with one hand around her shoulder blades and wipes a tear which appears under her left eye away. “You can’t be so fast now.” He admonishes her and makes her giggle. “I love you.” 

Her heart melts for him and makes her fall a little more. It’s still not often what he says those 3 words out loud. She could probably, no, not probably, she _could_ count it on the fingers of one hand and still have one to spare. She buries her face into his shoulder and kiss him there. Sometime the words are not necessarily needed.

“See!” Matty bursts into the room with a cheeky grin and El in his heels, showing off Leo in his arms.

“What did you do to him?” Tessa laughs at the sight of the dog in her son’s red shirt with a reindeer. 

“I made him match with us.” Matt giggles.

“You’re not dress up!” Eliza frowns.

“And you didn’t knock.” Tessa lifts her eyebrow but smiles. She did have a talk with them about respecting some little boundaries of privacy, saying once they will grow up a bit, they would want her to knock too, but so far they’ve never recall it enough to actually do so.

“The door was open!” Matt complains.

“It’s true. I didn’t close it.” Scott chuckles. “Nice pajamas.”

Eliza twirls around and climbs into the bed. “Dress up.”

“You’re gonna watch on us?” Tessa laughs.

“Yes, otherwise you’re going to be making out again.” She folds her arms over her chest and looks seriously. Matt climbs by her side.

“We were not making out, miss.” Scott ruffles her hair.

“You can cuddle during the movie.” Matt sighs dramatically. 

“We can, yeah?” Tessa laughs. “And can we dress up in the bathroom?”

“One and then the other.” Eliza commands.

“It’s gonna be faster if we dress up at the same time.” Scott points out.

“Fine.” Eliza lifts her finger. “But let the door open!”

“Better hurry up or we end up grounded.” Scott jokes and slaps Tessa’s ass playfully while pushing her toward the door. Both kids crease their foreheads and huff, make adults laugh. _Can one annoy his 7-year-olds?_

* * *

“How many of these have you already had?” Scott lifts an eyebrow at Eliza who just popped the truffle she stole before into her mouth. She shows 3 fingers and grins with a full mouth. “You’re gonna have upset stomach.” Scott shakes his head.

“My stomach is happy.” She counters with a grin.

“That you are happy doesn’t mean your stomach appreciate you had cookies at the show, candy cane from Dan, cake from Ms. Bolton and a lot of chocolate.” Tessa chimes in in all seriousness.

“You are the Grinches!” Eliza frowns.

“How are we the Grinches?” Scott laughs.

“You want to steal the candies away from me.” She crosses her arms over her chest and pulls out an exaggerating pout.

“We don’t want to take anything away from you, we want you healthy.” Tessa kiss the top of her head. “C’m here, you Grinch.” She pulls her into her side and embraces her.

“I’m not Grinch, you are.” She snaps but cuddles into her side.

They watch the actual Grinch, instead of planned hot chocolate sip cinnamon tea (to Eliza’s disapproval), cuddled all together - Tessa with Scott, Matt into Tessa and Eliza with her head in Scott’s lap and Leo by her side (Matt nuzzled into Tessa on Eliza’s place when she run to the bathroom. When she came back, she proclaims dramatically she’s a poor soul and no one needs her and grabs a dog from Scott’s lap claiming he’s gonna be her buddy, before she slowly lowers her head onto his tight.), with blankets and pillows, occasional crack from the fire in the fireplace. 

They stay like this a long moments after what the movie ends and the twins fall asleep listening to some Christmas carols with that special sound only a gramophone can create. 

“We should move to the bed.” Tessa caress Scott’s cheek and places a kiss on his shoulder.

“Not yet.” He catches her hand with his lips. “Are you sleepy?”

“No. But they are.” 

“They look comfortable and perfectly asleep.” Scott adjusts Eliza’s blanket and pushes the hair away from her face gently. “Am I making it up or is she moody when she eats too much sugar?”

“She is. Some kids are hyperactive” She stops short once the world is out. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s true. Some kids are uncontrollable because their damn parents can’t look after their eating habits.” Scott shrugs with what is definitely the most annoyance almost angriness she’s ever seen him do.

“So, some kids have all too much energy, Matt’s usually throwing up and Eliza is her usual self until her grumpy attack hits. She’s grumpy, or over dramatic, moments later she’s not again. But it’s my fault. I let her eat it. She sneaked only that one truffle and if I’d told her not to eat it, she would not.” Tessa explains. Both her kids are well acquired to always ask before they eat treats. Back in London they had candy limits and they could decides when they want one, now it’s slightly different as Scott enjoys baking and they usually have deserts few days a week, Ms. Bolton provides them with her baking skills sometime and their babysitter also likes to indulge them here and there as well, but even in their age they know well enough it’s not sometime which should supplied main food.

“You can’t be the candy Grinch all the time.” Scott chuckles.

“True.” Tessa giggles and looks into the fire wistfully. “I wish this was real Christmas.”

“It is real Christmas.”

“No. But I wish it would.”

Scott strokes her shoulder and smiles sheepishly. “I have a thing I wanna talk with you.” 

“Yeah?” Tessa smiles.

“You said you can’t imagine how you all will fit into your mum’s house for a night once everyone arrives for your family Christmas, It’s every year harder. Maybe you could stay with me for a bit.”

“Your apartment in London is small. And you can’t sleep on the sofa with your ribs.” Tessa gives him a warm but regretful smile.

“That’s what I want to discuss. I don’t know if you noticed when you was there the last time, but there is one other room. My family used to use it as extra storage. I asked to clear it and ordered a bed which either can be set up together as a king size or two single beds. It needs to be assembled, which is now a little more complicated,” He points his ribcage with a grimace. “but the twins can sleep there.

“And you are looking at me like … puppy who misbehaved why?” Tessa concerns on his expression first and hides her laugh.

“Theoretically … it’s kinda like I’m making them a kid’s room.”

“It’s not kinda, theoretically… you are making them room.” Tessa pats his chest and back out immediately as he scrunches his face from pain, reaches for hopefully-still-decently-cold gel pack on the table instead.

“I just … I didn’t want you to leave just because you have no place to sleep at.” Scott shrugs. “And it doesn’t make any sense to furniture it as a guest bedroom. But the choice is yours.” 

“You should know that my furniture-building skills are close to 7-year-olds expect I can at least shut up.” Tessa chuckles.

“Perfect.” Scott laughs. “Now we can move toward the serious stuff.”

“And that’s?” Tessa cocks her head.

“I have a strong suspicion there are some mysterious things happening in this house.”

“Someone is haunting you? Do you hear noises or there’s something up with your lights?” Tessa laughs at him and wonders what this man child is up to this time.

“I’d not say that…”

“So what’s happening then?” Tessa puts on her best death serious face. “Are you seeing ghosts, finding the handprints on the glass?”

“I don’t need a ghost for that.” Scott chuckles. Eliza’s prints everywhere are enough. “The other day … I found those candles set in here. There’s that tea from the brand I don’t know in the cupboard, and just now … I wonder where this fuzzy blanket” Scott tugs at the thing Tessa is currently wrapped in. “come from. Do you have any idea here?”

“That’s very interesting … maybe some very nice fairy is trying to help?” She puts her point finger on her lower lip, taps a few times in pretense of thinking and then shrugs and turns pink. Scott starts to laugh at her, pulls her a little closer, only what the place and sleeping kids allow and gives her a lingering kiss on the temple.

Tessa giggles for a while and then all very quietly speaks. “Are you mad?”

“That you are sneakily decorating my house? Yes. You are now on the naughty list waiting till I come up with some punishment, Virch.” 

Tessa pouts so adorably it makes his heart skip a beat. “It’s not my fault this blanket charmed me and it fits into your place better than mine.”

“Candles?”

“Romantic.”

“Tea?”

“My favorite. _But!_ You said it’s good the other day when I made it for you!”

“Confession?” Tessa pulls a blanket over their heads once they are laying in the bed. “They _did_ have a color of the blanket which would fit into my apartment just fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What do you think? I wanted to include the twins more but they didn't want to appear much. We'll see them more soon.
> 
> Also, my kudos dropped with the last AO3 update, which made me depressed. So pleeease if you are reading this and have not give me one yet, tap ❤! 🙂
> 
> Stay safe & Stay home! We are in this together and we got this! Take care of yourself, I hope I could a least a little brighten your day. Brighten mine with a comment if you have time. 💕


	22. Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flight. Back in London and a night out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I wanna better make some things clear  
\- I respect all real people dearly and none person in this fic is showing any similar character features with real person. They all are solely made up.  
\- This chapter was all over the place for a long time, it took me forever to somehow put it together. I wanted to tell so much that I eventually had to safe some things I was looking forward a long time for later and yet it's still not what I imagined. But I think it has a bit of everything and I hope you will like it.  
\- The most important one: I am not good in short chapters lately. 🙈 I am sorry. 
> 
> Enjoy!

They overslept.

A lot.

Tessa vaguely remembers she did set an alarm, _ or _ at least that she told Scott she would do so. 

Normally, Scott would wake up long time ago, but exhaustion of last days together with his reluctance to take any painkillers which led him into having restless sleep until 4 o’clock in the morning when he gave up cause he did not. In fact, he groans when he’s woken up by children yell in the hallway. _ Later, Tessa figures it wasn’t as much about the yell as it made him halfway sit up and he groaned in pain. _

2 hours and 36 minutes until their boarding time. 

Tessa only opens her eyes when both kids jumps into their bed without warning each with neatly wrapped box with a bow (her job, but Scott did pick a wrapping paper) which edge Matt clumsily stab into her femur, yelling there are the presents and a letter from the Santa.

They watch how the twins tear the papers away, in a different setting than they have planned, without the tree in the background, without Christmas lights, or carols, but with the same feeling. Four people still in matching white pajamas filled with alternating green and red lines created from various motives from snowflakes to stars to trees. Eager kids. Touched adults. Moment which doesn’t last long. Memory forever.

* * *

Forty minutes later they are already waiting in the line to checking Leo at the counter. The lady in front of them forgot to call in forward to book a spot for her pet and all the pet spots well filled which means her cat was not allowed on the board and Matt begins to cry, makes Eliza cry as well, that they would have to leave Leo at the airport.

Luggages checked. Leo checked. They meet Kate.

Both kids cling to the dog carrier, their eyes red. The lady at the security even let them pet him a bit before they return him into the carrier.

“What did you do to my darlings?” Kate lifts an eye on Tessa with a gentle teasing tone and opens her arms for the twins, but they don’t move.

“The lady in front of us was not allowed to bring her pet on the board. They though we’ll not be allowed to bring Leo as well.” Tessa explains and pushed them in the direction of vacant seats.

Airport is a nightmare. Two adults. Two kids. Two carry on suitcases. Two backpacks of twins. Two handbags. Dog carrier. And billions of people trying to get home for Christmas. 

They are never traveling for Christmas again. Ever. If only for not have to pack all the gifts into the suitcase and then take it all back again. No. This is the last time.

“We’re never traveling for Christmas again.” Scott whispers into her ear as he hugs her from behind in the line in Starbucks.

“You read my mind.” She whispers back.

He kisses her cheek before continuing. “My old buddy Stanley Davis, you might know him, I think his sister is your age, text me yesterday if I’m in the city for a reunion with a few people. Any chance we can go?”

Tessa cocks her head back to look at him. “Are you asking me if you are allowed to go out with a bunch of friends?”

“No.” Scott chuckles. “I’m asking if there is any chance you can go with me.”

“You want me to hang out with your friends?”

“Yes. Today. I know It’s last minute but that’s Stanley.”

“We can ask mum if she can babysit. She’s not going to Casey’s until 24th morning. Actually, I think she’s gonna lock the door so I can’t get back in until at least late at the morning. She has a strong urge to give as a place to ...um ...develop our relationship.”

“I don’t think we need a push, but I am no way gonna argue against a night alone.” Scott smirks.

“Expect you can’t move.” Tessa pats a wrong side of his chest again.

“Do you really think we’re gonna wait for four to six weeks until my ribs stop to fuck with me?” _ Wrong wording. _ “We’ve already had no sex for like 10 days.”

Tessa turns red and glares at him. “We are standing in the middle of the line, Scott!” 

“You mean, in that line in which we didn't move in for good 10 minutes because a dumbass in front can’t decide if almond milk is vegan and caffeine fit his new life mantra, 6 year old is bossing her parents around like her slaveries and a couple behind us have probably already orgasmed?” Scott lifts his eyebrow. “They don’t know we exist.”

When they finally came back with their long-awaited coffees, one for Kate and a yoghurts with fresh blueberries for the twins, Matt and El are already bored. That bored that Kate gave up and they are fighting over who will have Leo’s carrier in front of him.

Half an hour. That was all it cost. Another 2 hours 10 minutes if not more to go until they land in London. 

“Can I take Leo out?” Matt asks with a sight.

“No. The dogs can’t walk around the airport.” Scott squeezes his shoulder as he sits down with a huff.

“I’d hold him.” Matt pleads with the sad puppy dog eyes.

“I don’t make the rules, buddy.” Scott pokes his nose and smiles.

“But he doesn’t like it inside.” Matt frowns.

“He doesn’t like it because you’re constantly moving him around.” Scott lifts the eyebrow. “Maybe you can open the side a bit and pets him, eh?”

As Matt sits on the floor and slightly opens Leo’s Sleepypod, the girl by their side perks up and they only hear as she whispers in not so low childlike style what’s inside to her mum. The woman encourages her to ask, but it takes the girl a good five minutes of watching Matt with a nervous wistful smile until Scott waves her in. 

“It’s a puppy!” She squeals and squeezes her fists close by her cheekbones.

“He’s not.” Matt answers but turns to Scott a moment later. “Is he?” 

“No. He’s almost two.”

“When?” El jumps in and moves to stand between Scott’s legs because a man belonging to the woman with a girl currently caressing Leo in the carrier with Matt sits into th seat by her side. She’s still no way keen of strangers. Especially men.

“In March.”

“He’s a baby!” She giggles. “Is he going to be bigger? I don’t want him to be bigger.”

“He's older than you.” Scott pokes her nose. “Pomeranians are grown up by one.”

“You’re not gonna miss me here a while, right?” Tessa asks. Eyeing the DAVIDsTEA store nearby.

Scott waves her away with a smile. Both kids only looks over their shoulders to check her and continues with their respective activities. 

She has yet use to that. While she is absolutely, unconditionally glad that they all are so comfortable with one another, the twins and Scott, she’s glad that she can have more than she’s ever dreamt of while all sides involved are happy, she would lie if she’d say seeing her kids slowly finding confident in someone else doesn’t sting a little. They are comfortable with Jordan or Kate, having fun, always have been, but it’s always in the way _ “when do you come back, mum” _ , with him it’s getting into the level of _ “buy mum, we’re here when you come back” _.

Despite she needs to use to that, it’s no longer unexpected. What she did not expect, however, is what she sees when she come back. Her dear daughter sits on the floor, leaning against Scott’s shin and drawing on his iPad, which is nothing weird per se, it’s something she does often, but her boyfriend himself is tapping on a fuzzy pink thing which pretends to be tablet (in his own wording, she can still vividly imagine his snore when he found the thing in her office). She can’t help but laugh and snaps a pic. 

“Nice cover.” Tessa smirks when she sits by his side. “Not what I would expect, but…”

“What can I say.” Scott laughs through the shrug. “I couldn’t help it.”

“She’s able to charm you into everything.”

“I’m aware.” He chuckles and put the tablet back into her backpack.

“What are you drawing, El?” Kate asks.

“Leo.” She lifts the screen up to show an outline of the image.

“What’s this thing?” Kate point something which is starting to be showing of animal features on Leo’s chest.

“Matt’s shirt.” She giggles.

“Matt dressed him up yesterday into his shirt for out pajamas night.” Tessa explains. If Kate connect the pajama night with their annual Christmas pajama night, she doesn’t let it show.

“Maybe you can show to grandma the images you drawn before?” Scott offers when she showed him growing image as well with a wink.

“You have them?” Her eyes widen with the sparkles.

“Of course I have them.” He saved every single one. In fact, one of his Christmas gifts for her came from those pictures. 

Eliza strolls through the images one by one, point the obvious to Kate, until out of sudden, she inhale sharply, her eyes widen as she press the screen into her chest and backs out.

“What’s there?” Tessa asks as she catch her guilt-like reaction. Eliza peels the side of the tablet away from her hoodie, so Tessa can see but Kate not.

“Can I look as well, kiddo?” Scott asks. Eliza silently moves to stand between them and reveals a picture of the four of them in what seems like Scott’s living room. 

“It’s very nice picture, El. Why do you not want to show to grandma?” Tessa caress her cheek, looking for a cause of her reaction.

“That’s as making the tree?” Scott puts his chin on her small shoulder. Eliza looks toward the touch, gives him a little look but shows a smile. That’s how it always goes. Whenever he surprise her with an affectionate gesture, she sends him a surprise look, sometime even a little frown, but smiles anyway. Next time they are a tad bit closer again.

“Mm.” She nods a few times against the screen with a picture showing of Scott lifting Matt to put a star on top of the tree, Eliza cuddling Leo on the floor while watching them and Tessa holding what look like a tray with four mugs of hot chocolate. 

“It’s a beautiful picture.” Tessa kisses the top of her head.

“I’m going to draw again.” She slides down quickly to sit on the jacket she has sprawled by Scott’s feet.

Scott cock his head in silent question. Tessa shakes her own and worries her bottom lip between her teeth. For the fact, she doesn’t know. Apparently, they can see the image, Matt include, cause their little gathering caught his attention and he stood up to look what they all are looking at and she let him, but Kate not. She would have to search a reason later.

* * *

Later, when they lands in London, both kids decides they want to go home with Scott. He warns them it’s gonna be just boring afternoon full of grocery shopping and finding some good stuff for Leo, (The dog was there only as a puppy last year and instead of his own belongings, Scott used a small porcelain bowl and a regular pillow as his bed.) but they seem to mind. In fact, picking a dog stuff raises their interest. 

Eventually they settle he will indeed take them with him and brings them to Kate’s at the evening when picking Tessa for their night out. That way Tessa at least gets a time to take care of the presents without facing a billion of question on the matter of what is in those suitcases, and if they can open it.

When Scott rings the doorbell several hours later, with tired twins, Tessa laughs. “What did you do with them?”

“Not much. Shopping, walk with Leo, dinner, and I set them up the darts.” Scott chuckles. 

“Interesting.” Tessa lifts an eyebrow. It’s not the first time they are suspiciously tired of from what seems like calm errands.

“I think they are catching up on yesterday. It was quite a lot to take. Plus travel.” Scott offers with an easy smile.

“Nevermind.” Tessa changes the topic. “What did you have for dinner?” 

“Baked cheesy broccoli with chicken.” Eliza marvels. 

“Eliza’s pick.” Scott pokes the girl’s ribs gently. Despite she claims she could eat pizza all day, in fact she is a fan of much simpler and healthier meals. 

“Oh. That has to be delicious. I’m for sure jealous.” Tessa jokes for El’s benefit.

“I thought my chicken is your favorite.” Kate appears in the doors. “Since when Matty eats broccoli?”

“He eats it solely with Scott.” Tessa shrugs. There is something on his approach. He often cooks with them. Let them cut the things, grate the cheese, mix, stir, flip. The last time he even let Matt bake the steaks. Only his own and Eliza’s, the other two made himself in a false pretense they need to be baked at the two pans at the same time, so the meat stay hot and fresh enough for them to be tasty when they eat. But that doesn’t need to be said.

His best masterpiece, though, is his large variability of baked dishes. Pasta, Potatoes. Rice. Or just vegetable with meat. And a lot of cheese. 

He would give them their own small baking dishes, prepares the ingredients and let them make their own meal. As they get creative and busy by setting the things together, they often forget they don’t like this or that and marvels how good they made it. This way he made them eat mushrooms, red beans, blue cheese, … but Tessa quickly learnt it doesn’t mean they came to terms to actual eat a thing.

The broccoli is an extreme example. It’s a main part of the meal they just made and Matt really enjoys it, usually even sneaks a piece or two just steamed in the process of cooking, but any other time he yells don’t she dare to put that green thing on his plate like he might get intoxicated. She tried to argue with them at first, but eventually figured it’s just like things are going to be. And it’s fine. She doesn’t have to win everything. They eat most of the things without an issue and that they like Scott’s cooking skills more? Well, she does too.

“Ready to go?” Scott asks when they finish small talk (mostly about twins) with Kate.

“Yep.” Tessa beams.

  
  


“Do you want me to drive back?” Tessa checks in as they pulls out in front of the bar.

“Nope, I am.” Scott leans to peck her on the cheek.

“We should take a taxi.” She states with a little frown.

“I can’t mix painkillers and alcohol anyway, T.” He rests his elbows on her shoulders.

“Does that mean you decided to take those on mercy?” They had quite a debate on that matter and he was adamant he is not taking any more than strictly necessary. She argued it’s not rational as his maximum pain level is far from normal and even his receipts from hospital says otherwise, but he claimed it has negative effects on him (he wasn’t specific but she suspects it has nothing to do with any particular painkillers but his old medication) and because of that matter he know better.

Scott sighs. “I spoke with George earlier and he said I have to take it regularly or I’m risking consequences. Such as inflammation or what. Longer healing. Also, it kind of got worse. I’m tired.” He confess reluctantly.

“I shouldn’t let Eliza and Matt to go with you.” She winces. Or at least watch on them. She should know until know he will not rest enough or takes the things lightly.

“What do you think I would've done differently?” He lifts an eyebrow. If he’s honest he would probably do much harder things. Visit his parents and move around the boxes of his injury oblivious mother or things of that kind until he could not anymore. Which he quite frankly can’t. Adrenalin off yesterday eased the pain, but now he hit the stage when he’s aware of the heat in his chest coming from swelling, aware of the fact that apart from that one fractured rib, half of the ride side of his ribcage is heavily bruised, he’s damn aware of every breath he take and as he’s aware of that fact he’s aware of another, the one which means he can’t be as active as he needs. He’s getting anxious. Anxious that he’ll not be able to fully control himself, that he can’t call his therapist who’s spending Christmas on Bali, that he doesn’t know how long it’ll take … And the twins at least keep his brain half busy. “Let’s get some fun now, yeah?”

“Tessa!” Woman somewhere on their left squalls loudly as they enters the bar. “Is that you?”

“Bella! The two almost jump excitedly. “What are you doing here?! How are you not in Boston!”

“Guess what?! I’m back. Thomas got once in a lifetime job offer in Toronto. It’s not the most practical but we decided to come back home. Grandma is thrilled what should I say…” The woman laughs good naturally. That kind of laugh which raise your mood instantly no matter if you know the producent or not.

“How’s Andy … isn’t he like ...graduating already?” 

“Just 13! Thank god he’s just thirteen. He’s already a massive crush on one of the girls from swimmers club.” Bella raise her hands up to express the disbelieve. “But tell me about you! Everything!! I didn’t see you in forever! ...wait … is that Scott Moir?”

“Scott Moir himself.” Tessa looks by her side. “Oh, nice jacket.” She eyes him up and down as he took off his coat. That piece she’s never seen. Definitely. That one she would remember. It’s black. Simple. But hugging his shoulders and biceps in the perfect way she has to clench her thighs together. “Anyway.” She blushes. “Scott, this is my ballet roomie Bella.”

“All the way from her first camp to … well, I was knocked up by my now husband.” Bella ways it off as if it’s nothing. And for her it is. She might was good in ballet, might get some good roles, but not with a prima ballerina prospects and frankly, not even aspirations. She, in her own words, did ballet because it was her passion and better than school, but constantly weighting a piece of cake as a number of fats was not for her. She didn’t even cry. Or, she does but because she was just 18, not for dance. She took it as a step out of sometimes she’d never really want to since she outgrowth pigtails and as far as Tessa knows, never regret it. “As you can see, we have quite a lot in common.” She chuckles and pulls him into bones crushing (literary in his state) hug. “Scott!”

“Bella.” Scott smiles. “Nice to see you again.”

“You two know each other?” Tessa moves her eyes from one to another and back, eventually settles on Scott, and shakes her head in disbelief. 

“We were classmates at high school.” Bella chuckles. “One of those who were always missing.”

“Yeah, we probably only ever really met in the class for one photoshoot.” Scott laughs along. “Otherwise it was mostly the two of us at the private after school classes.” He adds.

“Actually, I think he covered for me at one of those classes when we threw you that small 15th birthday party at dorm.” Bella laughs heartily again.

“Gosh … that was THE WORSE! I said you were sick on your stomach as you wanted and good old Ms. Stephens made me listen for twenty, 20! minutes how girls in certain age become women and that brings certain painful problems.” Scott grimaces the way one would take a pity on him even now. 

“_ That _ is why you weren’t able to tell me how it went.” Bella hardly holds it together. Still better than Tessa, though, who can’t even laugh loudly how much she’s shaking.

“You’re totally making it up to me!” Scott points his finger to Tessa. 

“I?! I didn't even know you back then.” She snaps and folds her arms over her chest in pretend defense.

“Yes, you! I had to _ s u f f e r _ for you!”

“You poor thing!” Tessa pats his shoulder.

“Just imagine you are 16 and your teacher of the age of like hundred and half give you a talk about I don’t know, erection! I think I am still affected!” He laughs through the grimace. 

“He’s no kidding. I still can see Ms. Stephens, her hideous dress ...she definitely had to sew those herself cause no way someone around 1930 had such a bad taste… her stockings, hair creature, “perfume” … gosh I’d probably better tell my parents their only daughter is knocked up in her teens by 6 years older guy again.” She grits her teeth. “_ And That. Was. Bad. _ I’m not sure she had the right knowledges about how penises work herself.”

“I never, EVER want to hear that connection again!” Scott yells and shut his eyes close. If the way he pushes his fingers into its lids is any indication, he’s trying his hardest to erase what his generous mind created from his mind. 

“I can’t believe you both are here.” Bella jumps around their shoulders again. “And together.” She raises her voice at the last two syllables and eyes Tessa.

“I guess I’m gonna find Stanley and the guys, eh? You two sure have a lot to catch up on.”

“He’s smart.” Bella purposely gives him a look before she smirks at Tessa.

* * *

“Hey, man.” Scott address the guy he supposed he’s looking for. Turns out Bella came to hang out with the same group as they are. He doesn’t remember she ever was with them before, he knew she was born in London, but know her solely from Toronto, but apparently a customs changed and her husband someone found his way into the group of his old friends. “I assume you are Thomas? I’m supposed to tell you Bella’s at the bar and will come in a bit.”

“Yeah, it’s me. And you are?”

“Scott. Nice to meet you.” The two men shake hands and pats shoulders as they introduced. “Franky, I guess it’s more like _ I’m at the bar in case you’re looking for me. _” Scott chuckles and waves vaguely in the direction of where the two woman took the seats. 

“Wait, is that little Tessa?”

“I’d not say little, but yeah. It’s her.” Scott nods.

“In that case It’s more somewhere along the lines of _ “I’m at the bar and you better stay where you are.” _ The two men laugh. _ He likes this guy. _

He greets with another guy at the table, Mark, and searches the place for their remaining friends. “Where is the rest?” 

“They’re at the back playing billiards, I had an accident while freeride skiing though, don’t tell Bella, and can’t stand still that long time.” Thomas dry chuckles. That Mark is more than happy to keep his company doesn’t need to be mentioned. Everyone knows the guy is unable to even hold a cue probably. Give it a few beers though, and he will be there proving himself again.

“How one can cover skiing injury?” Scott raises an eyebrow and does his best to not give up his amused expression.

“Here’s the thing. She knows I was skiing. God, who am I kidding … she know well enough it was a freeride. But she can argue with me, I will not listen, not even when I ends up with dislocated elbow and the rest to the body bruised, that’s who I am. So for the sake of both of us we both pretend she doesn’t know.” Thomas chuckles again. “Have to admit that shit is painful, though.”

“Yeah I get you. I had a fall yesterday on the ice. Not good.” 

“Wait, are you Scott Moir?” The guy stops in realization. “You had the private lessons with Bella back in time, right? We met a few times!”

“Yeah, that’s me.” Scott laughs.

“How long are you dating Tessa? Did you two knew each other back then? Gosh, world is small.”

“Just a few months now.” The two (with occasional input of the third) chat back and forth about old times and new, life and stuff until the rest of the crue creeps slowly back to the table. There is only a few new girlfriends now, two if you want to be exact (Tessa included), one new engagement, three kids on the way and one divorce for its variability. Somehow, since one reach thirty, his life change. No matter whether he wants or not.

“What are you sitting here with this shit, Moir. That’s some new stupid Montreal custom or what?!” Strong arm hits Scott’s shoulder. 

“Robert!” He falls into a bear hug with his greatest of friends (always late friend as well), they don’t play on besties or whatever, he simply can be also called his third brother. A year older guy moved to Toronto around the same time to pursue his basketball dreams (which he eventually fulfilled, even if in a different way than one would expect, the more serious he got, the more he realized it’s not a play itself what he love the most, it’s tactic, and he decided to pursue coaching career instead) and they both lived with his grandmother for good four years. “I thought you can’t make it!”

“Don’t get all soft on me.” Robert pulls away. As if he was any less excited from their reunion than he is. “Now explain this.” 

“Water, Rob. You should try it sometime.” Scott copies his voice tone.

He nods toward the bar. “On you. We have a lot to catch up on, eh?”

“I’m not drinking today, bud.” Scott exclaims already on his feet.

“Are you pregnant or what?” Robert chuckles.

Scott rolls his eyes and shows him a bird. They perches themself in the bar stools not purposely but far away from Tessa and Bella. Scott explains his accident and painkillers, Robert laughs at him and teases he’s old and should better stop skating, while in fact checking with him along the lines how severe the injury is and what the fuck happened, in his old Robert fashion. Robert orders a beer while Scott ends up with some fine tonic from the brand he’s never hear about as his friend resolutely refused he’s drinking water under his watch as the two start to chat. “All good, men? How’s Ana and the kids?” Scott asks first.

“Good. You should know I told to my kids that uncle Scott will teach them skate tomorrow afternoon.”

Scott chuckles. “You would have to told them I can’t.” He pats his back. He usually does take his kids out when he’s in the city to give him and his wife some free time as both their grandmas are still full time workers, it wasn’t blind shooting, but this time it missed its target anyway. “I can take them the day after or so, though.”

“You can’t do that to me! Ana went to visit her sister for a few days, she has a newborn and some postpartum struggles. You try to handle 6-year-old boy and 4-year-old girl who want to do totally different thing at the same time all day long. I have to throw them on grandma for a night or I swear … they are impossible. I have to promise!” Robert whines. 

Scott has to take a hold on his ribs to ease some pain from the shaking as he can’t hold his laughter. “As much as I feel for you men.” He really does, he knows his kids are very livid element, his wife often jokes he has to cheat on her and make them with someone else. “We are taking Matt and El to the rink tomorrow afternoon to meet with my mum and dad. Tessa yet has met them officially neither.”

Robert sighs in surrender. “That’s a big gun to beat. How are they taking it anyway?”

“Well, they were surprised. That’s for sure. Dad gave me a hope-you-know-what-you-are-doing talk, but mostly because there are kids involved, eventually they don’t care. You know Alma, she would turn every kid into her grandchild if she could.”

“True.” It’s Robin’s place to laugh. As they families grew close over the years his own kids are now recipients of her generosity, they even call her grandma as well. “And you?”

“Not gonna lie, it’s a lot of changes, man. It’s not always easy. What should I tell you. But it’s worthy.” Scott smiles. He has no doubts. Of course, he had to change his life to fit their needs, but he knew what he’s getting into. He could choose a different way, find a childless woman, date, have sex everywhere in the house, not bother to dress up for breakfast, be carefree in some way a little longer, but then it would not be Tessa, and he would not have Matt and El. He’ll never regret that. “I’m happy they are boy and girl, though.” He chuckles.

“She doesn’t want another kid?”

“She does want one.” Scott says and immediately turns serious. “And that is as safe between us as you_ know _what!” The two have shared over the years some very private and serious stuff no one has a clue about. 

A small smile spread on his lips as he nods. Robert never once doubt his choice, but Scott knows this was a question he wanted to ask a long time but failed in careful wording. “Then why?” 

“Cause Eliza is getting aware she can charm me into everything even remotely possible and she’s using it more than Tessa is.” Scott chuckles. “Matty is more like my little buddy. Not making me watch Frozen every week or search tutorials how to make his hair. He would even remind me with all seriousness to add some chocolate on the girls’ plates in the morning, so they are not grumpy.” The smile which takes over his face unconsciously can be explained only as loving. He loves both kids the same and in fact doesn’t mind playing with Eliza girly games or making her hair, enjoys it even, but three girls under the roof against him? That might be very easily the end of him. _ The pleasant end, anyway. _

“Well, that didn’t take her long.” Robert smirks just to swallows his laughter. He can’t say much as he just previous months bought his 4-year-old a kitten when she saw one and cried. (No, his wife wasn’t pleased.)

Scott laughs instead and wordlessly tilt his head as a motion to move back toward their table. On the way, he grabs Tessa’s hand and leads her with him. Makes both Bella and her laugh.

As they sit at the bench side by side and Scott introduces her to his friends, his phone vibrates in his pocket and the screen light up with a notification signaling a call from Tessa. “Where is your phone, T?”

She looks confused so he excuses himself and better pick it up quickly.

_ “Matty?” _

_ “El? I can’t hear you when you’re whispering one over the other.” _Scott places a reassuring hand on Tessa’s knee, letting the touch tells they seems ok.

_ “I figured mum forgot her phone, yeah.” _He kicks Robert with more force to clear him a way away from the table, takes Tessa’s hand and leads them a few meters away. “Do you want to talk to her?”

_ “Grandma made you watch the movie and fall asleep?” _ He chuckles and pulls Tessa into him, lets his forearm rests on her back.

_ “Cover her with blanket-” _

_ “She has a blanket? Good. Then turn off the TV and the lights and go to the bed.” _

_ “Wait till the movie ends then, then turn off the TV and all the lights and go to sleep. And Matty, check the front door if it’s locked, yeah?” _

_ “No one’s behind the door, don’t worry. You know what, can you check the door _ now _ for me?” _

He listens to the whispers and argues who’s gonna try the handle, smiles at the sounds indicating they are turning on every single light on the way, he’s aware El is not keen of dark but never thought of Matt as well, until there’s a double sharp breath and crack of the door with the slight thud immediately following, signaling the door indeed are unlocked. _ “Lock the door.” _

_ “Good job. Now turn off all the lights on the way back.” _

_ “I could hear you.” _ He laughs at their surprise voices. _ “Now finish the movie, turn off the TV and the lights and go straight to the bed. Text me when you’re there, yeah?” _

_ “Yes, you can text from mum’s phone.” _

_ “Good night. Mum’s sending a kiss.” _

“So, apparently your mum, in their words, _ made _ them watch move and fall asleep and they don’t wanna wake her up.” Scott recapitulate the situation for her in case she doesn’t catch everything. “And you forgot your phone.”

“I can’t believe Kate ever fell asleep.” Tessa laughs.

“Anyway, they are ready to head into the bed once the movie ends.”

“I want to go to bed, too.” Tessa slots her head against his chest.

“Then let’s go home.” His fingers caress her arm.

“But dance first.” She grins and drags him toward the dance floor.

And so they dance. No proper dance hold or steps this time, just sway into the rhythm, hand in hand in the embrace, their bodies flushes her into his body. They whisper and kiss. Smile. Laugh. Maybe someone is watching them and maybe not. They don’t know. They don’t care.

* * *

When Tessa comes from the bathroom and he helps her with the coat, he pulls her into a tight hug. He doesn’t offer a word but the tightness feels like anxiety. And she has no idea why. He holds her a long time until a letsgo.

“Was that your brother?” Tessa asks when she buckles her seatbelt. She saw the man talking to him when she was coming back from the bathroom, even swear he looked at her, but before she closed the distance he was gone. 

“Yeah.” Scott answers and concentrates on the road.

“What were you guys talking about? You could introduce us.” She reaches out to put her hand on his thigh.

“He was drunk, Tess.” He connect their hand on his thigh once he shift to a gear he needs. She leaves it on that. They spends the rest of the way in comfortable silence, expect Scott is not humming under his breath when his favorite song starts playing, and not rubbing her hand on his thigh with his thumb as he usually does, instead squeezing tightly. 

He’s not chatting with her on the way into his apartment, only smile at her with that permanent wrinkle between his brows he only ever has when he’s tensed. Kisses her in the elevator and let the chaste kiss linger a little longer, squeeze her a little tighter and moves a little slower. 

She lets him be. He always speak when he wants to. Or more like when he’s ready to. It’s one of his biggest qualities. He always keep things inside only to process them and then comes to terms to speak out loud. Never hides. Expect now she can’t take it. 

When he rinses his mouth after brushing teeth and she takes off her clothes and finished her make-up removal procedure, she hugs him from behind. “Are you mad at me?”

“Why would I be mad at you?” He frowns in confusion.

“That we went home early?” She offers. If she’s honest, she doesn’t believe it herself. She could see him struggling in the seat, someone constantly jostling him.

“I did want to go home too. I told you I just wanted to just show up.” 

“Then what happened?” She turns him around to face her. Or more like nudge him to turn himself.

“Nothing happened.” He pecks her nose. “I’m just glad I’m here. With you.” He smiles. And she knows he’s genuine, his contours softens.

“I wish you’d told me.” She sighs and nuzzles her cheek into his t-shirt.

“Danny was just drunk.” He exhales slowly.

“Does he have the problems with alcohol?” That would solve his reaction easily.

“No. He rarely get drunk.” Scott shrugs.

“But today he got.”

“Yea. I suppose.”

“And he said something which got you tensed.”

“Because he was drunk.” He holds on that tightly. Mostly to convince himself it’s true, to ease the memory, to rewrite that his brother had a few beers but no way enough to be moved by that.

“I see. Do you think it’s an apology?”

“I got him some hard times while drunk after what I retired, too. I suppose.”

“What happened?”

“He had to get me home.”

“That’s what siblings do sometime, don’t they?”

“I had to take him home a few times too. And Charlie.” Scott nods as counts the memories.

“Did you ever hurt him?”

“I don’t think he appreciated I was just fooling around a while.”

“And personally?”

“No.”

“Did he?”

“Hurt me?”

“Yes. What he said today, how did you feel about it?”

“I” He stops to think about it. “Tessa! You can’t use that on me!”

“I am sorry.” Her eyes leaves his for a moment as she looks down.

“You can’t use my trust like that!” He steps out of her embrace, but his eyes never leave her face.

“I know. And I am sorry. I would never use it against you or get an advantage over you.” She reaches for his hand, but he takes another half step back.

“Then why would you do that?” She can see he is really holding his emotions back, only can’t figure if its emotions coming from her approach or his brother’s actions.

“Because you changed! You were happy and relaxed until I came back from bathroom. Your smile never reach your eyes, even your posture is tensed and you would not tell me what happened!”

“Cause I don’t want to hurt you by his drunk ass!”

“Why would it hurt me?”

“Cause he said how much longer I want to pretend I can date woman with kids! He laughed into my face that you didn’t even spent time with me when you got the chance but your own friend.”

“Do you think so?” Tessa asks quietly, taken aback.

“Do you really question whether I believe our relationship has future?” He half yells at her despite she was slightly taken aback. Instead of shock or snapping at him back, she realizes the weight of the words. He never gave her a reason to doubt. Not even now. Despite of all his brother said, all he did was cling to her. His reaction was pull her into a tight hug, keep contact with her all the way from bar to his apartment, release her only to do each their own night routine. 

“I don’t. And I fully believe in our future as well.” She reaches for his hand again and this time he lets her, pulls her into him.

“I don’t know why would he say that.” He lets it go and starts sobbing into the crook of her neck.

“You said he was drunk.” Tessa tries his own excuse even when she knows it lacks its core. You don’t make up things you don’t think are true in the stage of drunkenness to hurt person you like without any reason. The man she saw was not that drunk.

“He was almost sober, Tess.” He cries even more. All his guards completely down.

“Let’s take a shower.” Tessa whispers against his head. Standing herself wrapped in towel, she gently tugs at his t-shirt. As it reveals his chest and she sees for the first time what a day difference made with his chest, swollen part screaming hot, huge purple to blue bruises, she has shut her eyes close and wince. He kicks off his pants and boxers and lets her lead him into the shower. Significantly smaller than his monster shower in Montreal but offering comfortable space for two. 

Scott steps inside before she manages to start the rain shower and doesn’t bother to move as stands under the strands of cold water. Pulls her into him instead. As the water warms enough and her body temperature stabilize back to normal, Tessa reaches for the body wash. Side by side, there’s her current favorite vanilla, his lemon verbena and a twin’s almond body washes. She can’t help the smile on her face.

She knows he always prefers her body wash over his when they shower together, so without asking, she starts slowly lathering his body first, then hers. He lets her. Only places his hands on her hips and watch as she spread the liquid on her skin. Once she’s done, he connect their lips and kiss her, tenderly but with all the love he has. Then flushes her back completely against his body and squeezes her so tightly she’s sure he must be hurting, but when she tries to ease their hold just a bit, he squeezes her even tighter.

“I’m so sorry.” The tears fill his eyes again. “I’m so so sorry, T.”

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for.” She cradles his damp hair with one hand and his back with the other. He feels so small like this.

“Why would he do that, Tess?” He lifts his chip up and wait as of she knows everything better. That might be one of the scariest things about their relationship, in the trust he’s developing, he believes it. He’s a bit like Matt and El, expect his questions doesn’t consist of easy topic, his are difficult, those he doesn’t have an answer for, and he doesn’t need to her to be right, doesn’t need a guidance as her clients does, he needs answer, something. The words he can consider. Sometimes, she suspect she doesn’t offer more than he has, only as she voices it out loud, it’s what he needs. 

No one ever asks her this before.

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s some dumbass way to look after you.” She offers and turns off the water. She naturally thought about this. About his parents and how they might feel about their youngest son dating woman with kids. Never considers his brothers, though. Also, despite she has never considered that harsh words, she knows he has never considered any. He fully believed all his family members will see he’s happy and that’s gonna be enough. She even tried to bring up some people might have well-meant judgements or at least questions, but he was so sure of his closest that she is hurting now for him.

“Look after me?” Scott dry chuckles. He doesn’t offer more, but his face reflect every emotion he has. 

Tessa grabs two fluffy cobalt blue towels from the pile, enjoys its material in her hand for a brief second and considers if it’s just freshly washed or he bought new ones, loop one around his waist, only cause he comes to life and eyes her body, otherwise she’d cover herself first and enjoys a sight of him a bit longer, wrap herself in and nudges his disappointed ass out of the room. 

“Yes. It’s true in some way, you know?” Tessa stops to take out a gel pack from the freezes, puts it into its cover. She could feel the heat coming from him.

“It’s not!” Ho protests as he climbs under the covers. Lets the towel fall on the ground. 

“You can’t date me in the way you could date different woman.” She copies his routine, lets the towel fall by his, climbs after him, and places the ice packet on his chest. “And I did spend quite significant time with Bella on our night out.”

“But I don’t want to do stupid dinners or parties when I can have you.” He is so sure she stopped questioning his choice long time ago. Despite she sometime can’t always understand it herself. “Besides, I can always watch sport channels with Matty or do cinemas with El. What can be better than Frozen 2.”

Tessa giggles. “Maybe you can invite your brother for Frozen night. That might change his mind.”

“Maybe I will.” Scott chuckles along. 

“If not him, at least El will appreciate it.”

“I don’t want to talk anymore.” He throws the ice pack away and climbs swiftly on top of her. 

“You can’t-” Tessa swallows the rest of the sentence as he nibs at her neck. “Fuck.”

“I’m going to.” His husky voice sends the shivers down her spine.

“Let me at least be on top. That’s gonna be easier.”

“Later.” He starts kissing the trail from neck to her breasts, his tongue graze ever so lightly over her nipple she has to arch her spine. “I think I’m not into bad guys.” She cries out.

“Am I?” He breaths against her skin.

“I can’t disconnect the bruises. I know you’re in pain.”

“Then don’t look at me.” Scott throws a blanket over her his head. “Just feel, Tess.”

Tessa wants to laugh and stop him at the same time, but all her reaction is lost once he reaches her navel. _ And. Ohh. God. _ He indeed find a way. She was right. 

The way he swirls the silver piece of jewelry with his tongue, sucks it into his mouth and then blows a breath against the wet skin safely sends her into the goosebumps not from the hot-cold sensation. She breathes deeply through his ministration and holds her breath once she knows he’s about to blow but that can’t calm her body reaction. She pulls the blanket away as she feels his smirk against her skin when she squeezes her thighs around him in the urge to press her tights together, but he shushes her away to not look at him and continues further south.

He places an open mouth kisses along the waistline where her panties should be an slides two fingers into her without any preparation. Her wetness welcomes him easily. Scott uses the moment of distraction as she gasps in surprise to slide lower and kisses her over her folds. He stops for a moment with just a light touch and wait if she’s gonna swat him way or not and when nothing comes, he slowly continues.

He just kisses her a while and when her hand finds its way into his hair, he starts with a thorough exploration. Suck at her lips, licks, teases her clit, grazes his teeth gently over it. All while pumps the fingers into her in steady deep pace.

Eventually he must loop his arm over her hips to hold her on place as he drives her over the edge.

“Why have you never let me do it before?” Scott asks as he traces the blush on her neck. Really, it should be embarrassing in her mind, expect it’s not.

“I’ve never let anyone to do it before.”

“What?” Scott props himself on the elbow as huge grin spreads on his face.

“Seems like you are the first.” Tessa blushes even deeper and averts her eyes into his shoulder but looks back as she does so. “And at least hide that smirk!”

“Not that I care, of course…” Scott coughs to sound absolutely seriously.

One day she’s gonna tell him it’s because it’s the most vulnerable and exposed she feels. That she’s never trusted anyone enough before to submit to him like that. That he was the first one she was willing to try with, and that it was incredible. 

One day, she’s gonna tell him she never slept with anyone else naked either. 

And one day, soon, she’s gonna tell him he was the first and only one she’d ever fully loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? I am really anxious about this one (but it was fun to write), so let me know, please. 🙏🏻
> 
> The next chapter will be more Christmas one with skating! You even can give me some tips what would you like me to includ (no promises, but it'll help me to make a better picture).
> 
> Stay safe, people! For those you need to hear it now, you are amazing and I love you! 💕


	23. Dear Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skating, meeting with Alma, some one on one time and unexpected development.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ups. 🙊 This is not Christmas chapter. I got tad bit carrier away (then, what is new here, right 😅). It's a pre-Christmas one and I promise the next one will be pure Christmas fest. I did not realize that Alma has so much to tell and the twins somehow change my mind. 
> 
> Enjooy. 💕 (Also, I will correct this a bit tomorrow. But I was missing any update or my favorite fics today a lot, so I decided I will put it online now in case someone feels the same.)

“Good morning.” Scott whispers as he traces her spine lightly and places kisses on her shoulders.

Tessa opens her left eye just a little bit to look at him and smiles the warmest of smiles. 

Scott roams her body gently, uses just the tips of his fingers, grazing the skin around her nipples, sternum, underside of her breasts, lets his palm slides down her abs to outline her hip close to her groin, continues down her leg as far as he can reach, stops at the underside of her knee and smiles against her shoulder as she does exactly what he expects, moans and slide the top leg forward. He continues up her inner thigh and slides just inch from her core to palms her ass instead. 

Tessa doesn’t bother to open the eyes or joins in, just lets her mind asleep and indulge in his touch. God. He can touch. Every once in a while, she has to moan and her breath becomes increasingly heavier.

She pushes her ass into him and it’s his place to groan. He slides his hand between her folds and works her. She starts pushing back into him with every thrust and for a moment thinks that’s it, that’s all their gonna do and that’s all their gonna do and she’s totally content with that, and is almost disappointed when he pulls away, but that’s when he slides his cock into her. 

He sets lazy, but deep pace and it doesn’t take long till they both are panting, sweaty and desperate. She come first, only for him follow with second thrust. 

Scott discards the condom and let her cuddle into his side. “I’m hungry.” She states as she traces the haphazard shapes into his chest. He bursts in uncontrollable laughter. “What?” Tessa lifts the head up but he just keeps laughing. “What? It’s not funny!” She swats his chest but slowly falls under his laughing charm. This man. Really.

“I’m sorry.” He manages to give out. Tessa patiently wait till his outburst passes. Who would say the experience with kids might help with a grown-up man, right? “It’s just.” He laughs again. “I was just thinking if I’ve ever experienced such an intimate morning ... And here you are.”

“Guess I ruined the moment.” Tessa shrugs how her position allowed and laughs. 

“Let’s feed you. Breakfast out?”

“I don’t have the clothes nor make-up for a breakfast out, babe.”

“I’m calling it leggings casual make-up optional event. I’m gonna wear joggers.” Scott winks.

“How that would look like?”

“How? That two still young arguably good-looking people, stunning in your case, got comfy and went out together? We don’t need to go fancy for breakfast, Virch.” He kisses her nose. “So, unless you really yearn to cook.”

“Get dressed. How’s o'clock anyway?”

“Don’t ask.” And she does not. His face gives away its way too early to her liking. No reason to ruin the perfect morning.

* * *

“Where are you so long?” Eliza puts both hands on her hips, Matt folds his over his chest. 

“We said we’re gonna pick you after lunch and you should wear skating clothes. It’s after lunch and you’re not in the skating clothes. So, the way I see it, _you_ are on the wrong side.” Tessa says in so even voice it’s admirable.

“That’s grandma’s fault. She let us do the dishes!” Matt frowns. “Can we just buy her a dishwasher?” That’s a question Tessa asks herself countless of times. Her always stylish mother on track with modern technologies just keeps refusing to use the thing. She claims she likes to do it herself, but Tessa suspect she secretly enjoys their complains. Especially Jordan’s. It reminds her of their younger years.

“It sure doesn’t hurt you to do a few dishes, does it?” Tessa teases. “Now hurry up or we’re gonna be late.”

Eliza dressed herself into her Barbie-like pineapple outfit. It’s her favorite now. Because it’s Scott’s favorite. _Obviously. _Tessa teased him if she should be jealous, but he said he has favorite fitness outfit of hers as well, only refuse to tell which one.

Eventually she figured out which one it is herself when he made a little fuss she is no way taking this see-through leggings for a lesson with senior guys she had to take over last minute for Mel. To his credit, it wasn’t a choice she would made either. She bought them when they had those dance practices together to purposely provoke him. Wearing it somewhere else was out of her comfort zone, almost inappropriate. It comes with matching bra which has cut out a wide deep V in front coming all the way from top to the bottom hem made only from the mesh. Eventually she ends up wearing Mel’s leggings and his shirt. 

Matt get dressed mercifully fast and almost dragged them into the car. In his mind they didn’t skate so long he almost forgot how it’s done. Indeed, sometimes he is exactly Scott’s little self.

Exactly the moment they pull the car in the parking slot in front of the arena, the twins grab the skate and run toward the entrance, soon disappear in the building.

“I thought we’re gonna buy a coffee first.” Scott mutters.

“We should buy something for your parents.” Tessa mumbles.

“Are you nervous?” Scott stops her in the way. “They’re gonna love you”

“You can’t know.” Tessa lets him pull her into him.

“I know.” He pecks her on the lips. He might was wrong about Danny, but his mother always had an ability to read him. She knows he loves them. All three of them and she knows better than judge him for dating woman with kids. Moreover, she knew Tessa is nice. She, for the fact, has no issues with that. In fact, she suggested herself they might met in the arena to make it easier for the twins. And his father is his father. He somehow always has a faith in their judgement (which, given to some of theirs poor decisions, is admirable). He had his word, but not against.

“Better let’s go.” Tessa pushes the door open. “It looks bad enough that Matt and El couldn’t damn wait for us.”

“I’m kind of curious whether they stopped themselves or took it as far as actually bump into Alma.” Scott chuckles.

“Not sure what’s better.” Tessa no way shares his amusement. 

As they walks toward the ice, it’s clear it’s the later. They are already stepping on the ice. It takes only a few steps and Scott voice fills the arena as he yells Matt’s full name.

The boy makes his way to the boards with a head down. “Are you warmed up? Where did you see you can jump without a preparation?”

“I wasn’t jumping.” He tries weakly.

“Matt, I saw enough jump preparation in my life to know how it looks like. Are you really gonna try trick me?” Scott raises an eyebrow.

“I’m not.” Matt say on a level of whisper, looking at his skates. “Sorry.”

“Be it in Montreal, I let you sit until the first water break, but because we are not at the practice and I like you, you can continue skate. But no jumping until I tell you, is that clear?”

“Good. Now hurry up. Eliza is racing you.” He adds with a smile as Matt nods.

“I’m sorry I should pay better attention as I let them enter the ice.” Alma starts as they approaches her

“We should stop them from running ahead in the first place.” Scott embraces her. “Hi, mum.” Alma embraces him back and adds her own greeting.

“Mum, you can switch from Ms. Virtue to Tessa.” Scott turns to Tessa nonchalantly with a grin. It it wasn’t for his mother standing in front of her, she’d swat him. Then, what could she expect, right. 

“Nice to meet you again, Ms. Moir.” Tessa stretches out her hand, but Alma surprises her with a hug. “Nice to see you too, my dear.”

“I’m sorry for them” Tessa points the kids on the ice. “They were gone the moment we pulled off the car.”

“Oh, don’t worry.” Alma shushes her with a smile. “They sure gained some temperament down in Montreal.” She laughs.

“Oh yeah.” Tessa chuckles and both women turn their eyes to Scott. 

He lifts the arms up and glares at them. “Are you kidding me?” It’s typical. They are her kids, but as soon as they are up to something it’s already his fault. Father or not. 

“They changed in the good way, son.” Alma saves the situation with emphatic caress of words.

“It’s true.” Tessa steps even closer and loops an arm around his waist. 

“Where's dad by the way? I thought he's supposed to come too?" Scott asks.

"Don't tell me. He was supposed to come, but I probably told you as we spoke earlier in the week that Charlie had some water emergency in his house and yesterday they decided to paint all the rooms."

"Nicole let them do paintings literally hours until Christmas?" Scott cocks his head doubtfuly.

"That's not how I would describe it. Basicaly, she moved with the kids into our hourse and ignore them. I suspect she slept in the different room than Charlie last night." 

Scott stops himself from laughing only thanks to Alma's serious threatening glare.

They watch twins moving on the ice for a while. Playing games and squealing. Alma marvels hot it’s really nice to see the kids those days just having fun with nothing but pair of skates. No modern technologies or fancy games. At one point, Eliza falls hard on the ice in an attempt to catch Matt from the distance and they all inhale sharply, but she waves them off with laugh and continues. Some of the games looks like a complete mess but they seems to understand the rules perfectly. It’s really a joy to watch.

“They indeed are incredible skaters.” Alma exclaims. “You would not believe they are so young and skate still only a while. I’ve only once in my long live saw a child more natural than them.”

“You are not that old, mom, and don’t get sentimental on me again.” Scott rolls the eyes.

“It’s true. When you were little, you could skate better than walk. You would skate until you were pale and your lips blue. We were unable to take you off the ice. Then later, it was the only place we could handle you. Well, if you weren’t performing elements of two-time older skaters just to pissed them off.”

“He did not.” Tessa chimes in with a laugh.

“Oh yeah. We didn’t even know he can do the elements. People were telling us he should not perform such hard skills, but he wasn’t asking. We couldn’t make him stop. It was only his coach David who was able to work with his energy in his favor.”

“I think It’s enough for today, ma.” Scott lets his head cover in his palms and shakes it as his forearms are resting on the boards. “I’m better gonna pick my skates from the car now.”

“You can’t skate.” Tessa points out.

“I can’t _figure_ skate. And that’s not something I’m gonna do.” He smiles that big boyish smile which has to send every male oriented person into the knees even when used in a teasing way.

“Yeah? And what are you going to do with your _figure_ skates, then?” Tessa prod into him and smile back.

“Just stroking around. Not jump or spin. And you just heard I can do that better than walking.” He smirks. “If I would want to break the rules I would definitely not do that on the watch of the two of you. I would break there in the middle of the night, which I can’t with you sleeping by my side. Which means as for today I’m gonna take my skates out of the car now and pretend. I could also teach you skate, but you don’t want that, so …” The last part comes as a whisper into her ear.

“You have the keys?” Alma calls after him as he gets in the move, which makes Tessa wonder whether he is joking as she thought or not.

“Since when I need the keys to get into this building?” He winks at her over the shoulder. 

“How is the ribs thing going?” Alma asks Tessa as he disappear.

“Worse than he’d wish for, but he’s taking meds and really trying.”

Alma nods. “You know. He’d not appreciate I’m telling you, but for a long time he was really happy only on the ice. It’s his life. For a long period, I thought that’s how it always will be. Especially after what happened with Hannah.” Alma darts her eyes elsewhere as if unsure what exactly she knows. 

“I don’t know what exactly happened, but it made him even more guarded. He used to be this happy child, sweet, affectionate, he cared about others, he could feel when they were unwell and tried to make them better, he loved to made a little surprises for us, he would give his brothers the last cookie, he was very smart, charmer since he was born, but had this restless energy and he learnt damn hard lesson because of that. He couldn't sit still, concentrate on the tasks he didn’t like, he was easily distracted. It drove people crazy. Teachers in school wrote him off as a problematic kid. He would have bad marks just because they didn’t believe he did the work himself. That one time he ripped math schoolbook because the teacher refused to grade his exam because he wrote just results, that’s how his brain worked, he didn’t need any mid notes. She made him repeat it because she thought he had to copy the answers from classmates. He would read the book or draw skating programs in the class because he was bored, the teachers called him off, but he had all the exercises done which pissed them off. When they were yelling at him, he would look from the window. I was nonstop in the teacher’s office.”

“During practices he would race from one side to the other mid exercises because he hate standing in the line. He would casually skate in front of the different group and successfully perform their skills. At one point he started creeping from his room late at night and breaking into the arena and skate. That’s what he meant when he said he doesn’t need the keys. It was an impossible to handle him. He couldn’t handle himself. He was upset that people are upset with him. He wasn’t purposely disobeying. He couldn’t understand what he’s doing wrong, and it frustrated him.” 

“It was only his coach David who changed his life. He was labeled as this wonder kid but people were whispering about his temper. Figure skating competition is tough and so some kids sometime use it against him, they would throw into his face that he’s not gonna make it anyway cause he’s useless off the ice, lacking discipline and stuff. Exactly as their parent says. David approached us in his pre-junior season himself and made us agree with a tryout. We didn’t want to agree cause we were afraid he would get into the troubles in the foreign city alone, but he was able to work with his energy. His wife was homeschooling him for a while when he moved to Toronto. He was 13 when she finally figured out what’s going on. No one had ever considered it until then.”

“Eventually they put him on meds, but as he was older, he felt like a cheater so he fought hard to overcome it. In the end he become meds free again. He won the Olympic at home. It’s incredible what he achieved on and off the ice. It’s no surprise he’s an excellent coach after everything he had to get through. But is has it’s forfeit. He learnt what people want from him and he gives them just that. They would think he is this charming outgoing guy everyone loves, and he is, but he is guarded. He likes people but he holds them on the surface of his heart. It’s rare for him to open up but when he does so, he loves deeply.”

“Anyway, I got a bit carried away, what I wanted to say is, that I thought he’s gonna be himself only on the ice, but I think it changed. He loves you. And by that, I mean really unconditionally loves you. I don’t know how you did it, but you’re his second safe place. I’ve never seen him so completely relax by anyone’s side before. I know it’s not easy to put up with him sometime, but the fact itself that he allows himself to admit it in front of you, let you see his weak moments, means more than you could imagine. He would normally disappear as to not bother anyone when he struggles, he fear so hard people will reject him again. That childhood affected him so much. He would do anything for you and the kids. Literary anything, not how it’s always said. He would rip his heart into three pieces and give each of you one if he could. I just wanted you to know.” Alma finishes exactly the moment the door creaks open as Scott enters the room, so all Tessa does is little nod.

Scott perches himself on the bench behind them and put the skates on, without a world inspect the shift in the mood and then decides to stand up with a light chuckle. “I’m choosing to ignore that both of you have suddenly glassy eyes.” He kisses Alma’s cheek and Tessa on the lips on his way toward the ice. 

He makes a few laps around the ice which turns into Matt and El spontaneously starts catching him, but because he’s not always all that grown up he never let them actually catch him, no matter if he skates forward or backward, until he suddenly changes the direction and stops right in front of them and has to steadies them from toppling over. “Is there anyone who would like to do some jumps now?”

Matt jumps up in excitement up and down in a way his blades slip, and he falls right on his ass without any grace. “That wasn’t stylish landing bud, you good?” Scott helps him stands up. He gives them some instructions and skates to the boards where Tessa and his mother are standing. 

“I thought I might stop for a coffee in Tims?” Tessa asks.

“I would use a large cappuccino.” Scott smiles. “Thanks.”

“Sure. What can I get you, Ms. Moir?”

“I’m good, thank you, Tessa.” Alma squeezes her hand.

“It’s afternoon, so she has just plain coffee, small size, with one milk, one sugar.” Scott answers for her instead. “You would drink coffee at home anyway, ma. And this way she will be actually able to fall asleep.” 

Alma laughs when Tessa hits him. “Thank you, then. And just call me Alma, please.” As the twins heard Tims they were at the boards before you can blink. “We want extra-large hot chocolate.” Eliza grins.

“You’ll get medium.” Tessa sends her a wink. She knows well enough they will no way get extra-large, but trying it anyway. “I’ll be right back.”

The twins starts their jumping show-off. Performing one type after the other. Automatically re-doing those wobbly ones because they can do better. Coming back to the boards after every successful attempt with a grin.

“We can make a battle!” Eliza suggests.

“I’m gonna win whenever!” Matt shoots back with a grin.

“No. No, we’re not gonna do battle.” Scott shakes the head. They are way too hyped up for that, they have too many jumps in their legs and Matt is in size too small skates. “You’re gonna show us your three best jumps each now, and that’s enough for today, yeah? Mum’s gonna be back with our drinks soon and you’re already cold anyway.”

They keeps watching them as they perform their jump. Eliza did single Axel, double Lutz and then double Toe with Rippon and flashes her cocky grin when she lands it. They tried it just two weeks ago for the first time for fun when they were on the ice alone, but because she has high understanding of movement and badass body control, she nailed it shortly after that. It pissed Matt off, because he’s too eager and arms up are messing with his balance. Matt skates after her, and picked double Flip, double Lutz and double Loop, unmistakably because they should be the hardest. As they begins to loosely skate around to cool down and there’s no longer needed a laser focus, Alma speaks. “That girl is completely different skater. I can’t believe she became jumper. She used to hate it.”

“She’s different girl now.” Scott smiles. “And she needs different approach than most of the kids. She needs to thoroughly explain how her body should work. Then she’s able to nail it. She’s already jumping better than that boy she’s skating with. She has 2Lz and 2T, and she’s on like 70% successful rate with salchow. I’m not sure what’s gonna be the best for her eventually. She’s born dancer, she has this grace of movement and she works really well in pair, but she came to like jumps.”

“She’s little. A lot of time to decide. Her development can go in a thousand of ways.” Alma squeezes his forearm. “Half year back I didn’t think it’s possible for her to become decent jumper.”

“Yeah, I know. I also know she’s gonna be pair skater eventually and it pissed me off.” He chuckles. 

“Why?” Alma laughs. 

“Cause that’s what she wants to be. She already tried to convince me Dan could throw her.”

“Maybe it just looks cool to her at the moment.” Alma offers. “It needs a lot of courage for girls to become serious in pairs eventually.”

“No, it make sense. It’s impossible to guess if she can do quads to go with current ladies trend in her age, but you can say she can be solid jumper. She likes it, but she also likes to be lifted. Not as other kids, she actually likes to be bended into those crazy positions. As she’s around the ice often, she knows the senior guys and they would spin her or lift her after their practice. I’m teaching her group with Josh. She knows he used to be pair skater, so she was bugging him long enough that he eventually gave in last week and try death-like spiral with her.” He makes a pause. “Have you ever met one of those kids who tell you in very early age they’re gonna be certain athletes and you just know that unless some unfortunate higher power stop them, they’re gonna make it happen? That’s Eliza as pair skater. Honestly, the only questions is whether Dan is good enough to be her final partner or not.”

“You told us in all seriousness you’re gonna win the Olympic during 1992 Albertville games.” It was a year of Kurt and Elvis and he said he’s gonna actually win the thing. As 4-year-old. 

“See. It took me 18 years, but I did. I’m telling you that Eliza’s gonna be pair skater. Matt, on contrary, is definitely going solo. He freaks out every time we made them do the exercises in pairs and not because he would think girls have cooties.”

“I know it’s impossible but he a bit reminds me of you. In everything.”

“He does, expect he listens in 9 out of 10 cases, not otherwise.”

“You weren’t that bad. You did listen, but no one was able to keep up with you. You were everywhere but always done with your tasks.” She’s trying to convince him he wasn’t horrendous child for years with no use.

“Anyway. Matt’s catching up now on the lack of previous ice time. We have to hold him back a little bit. He is able to jump all the doubles expect axel, he’s quite good in spins and pirouettes too, but he is easily distracted from correct technic. It’s felt now that he skipped all the basics, so he’s not the happiest but we needs to fill him with this now to make it automatic, build strong muscle memory and avoid any hardly correctable bad habits. He’s better advantage skills than basic ones.”

“I was wondering how this will go.”

“Yeah. But it’s not a problem. He’s gonna get there. Everyone knows it so they are keeping an eye on him. It’s only annoying necessity now, but he’s patient enough. He’s more annoyed he can’t try triples yet, actually.” Scott laughs. 

“It’s a good think he’s not actual you, cause he wouldn’t be asking then.” Alma laughs under her breath.

“Don’t say it out loud, he could hear you. He’s really young for that and unlike me he’s lacking the feel of the ice. Even his age aside he needs much stronger fundamental skills first to be able to attempt it. He’s able to land doubles, because he’s fearless, has power and Tessa made them exercise and stretch since they were born, but for triples it’s far not enough. He has to wait.”

Alma nods. “Speaking of Tessa, maybe you should check on her? She’s quite long, something might happen to her?”

“The only thing which happened to her is that she is cold. But she would never admit it because I told her so countless time before we left.” Scott shrugs. 

Alma makes a fuss she could made her a tea or whatever if she only know, but Scott shakes her off. That’s Tessa. She’s good at everything expect dressing herself near the ice. He threw a blanket for her into the car just in case, but she’s too proud to accept defeat. In Montreal, he would force her to wear his jacket, but he’s better than do that in front of his mother. He knows how she would feel. Her irrational brain would scream that she failed. That’s why he made sure his mother will not bring it up. Eventually, she came back, they drink up their respective drinks and part their ways with an open invitation for a visit at Moir whenever they might feel for it or stop again on the ice again.

* * *

It takes significant time for them to set the beds together, but still less than expected. They makes two teams consist of Tessa and Matty and Scott with Eliza (obviously, girl and boy) and each assemble one bed. Or more like Scott assembles a bed while making sure Eliza feels involved and Tessa with Matt copies their moves. Scott occasionally mutters something like he should order regular twin beds instead of this 2 in 1 set where you can choose whether you’re gonna set it as the twin beds or a king size with a single mattress cause now there is a few spare pieces and those instructions are completely useless. Otherwise it goes well. At least for Scott and El as they sit on their all set up bed and watch the other two work. Tessa and Matt are not enjoying themselves as much. 

“Are we moving back to London?” El asks once they all are done with a sudden worry in her voice.

“What? We are not. How did you come up with such a thing?” Tessa asks gently.

“I don’t wanna move back.” She starts to cry.

“We’re not moving anywhere, El.” Tessa kneels in front of her.

“But we have a room there.” She continues sobbing.

“You think we are moving back because you have the beds here?” Tessa makes sure she understands correctly what she’s dealing with. Meanwhile Matt gets unsure two and chimes he doesn’t wanna leave Montreal either.

“We don’t have a room at Scott’s in Montreal.” El looks up.

“That guest room is already yours. For now.” Scott smiles. “We can buy some fancy Disney beddings and pictures, paint the room and stuff when we come back. If you’d like.”

“We _are_ staying at home then?” 

“We sure are.” Tessa cradles her face.

“You promise?”

“I promise.” 

She looks up at Scott then. “There’s no plane big enough to move the arena for me, kiddo.” He makes a joke to lighten the mood and pokes her nose. “Besides, I like the house in Montreal better.” 

“Me too.” Matt nods along in all seriousness and makes the adults laugh.

“C’mon you three, let’s finish the beds so we can have fun.”

“Shit.” Scott mutters and immediately grimaces at the realization of the course word. Not that the twins are so innocent and don’t know those, but it’s still better not use it in front of them, right. “I forgot to buy single bed sheets.”

“We could maybe use the king size ones and wraps it all around. Or use the blanket on the mattress instead for now.” Tessa turns into a problem-solving mode.

“It’s easier if I just jump quickly into the mall and buy some.” Scott stands up.

“I want a pink one.” Eliza stands up too. “And we need a bedside lamp.”

“Eliza.” Tessa chastises her.

“What? What if we need to pee or drink in the middle of night?” She shakes her head as if it’s completely obvious.

“True. Are you coming with me or staying here?” Scott asks.

Both kids immediately run toward to entrance to get ready. Where anyone is talking about shopping, they are always in. Always.

Tessa uses an excuse she’d like to call her sister and paint the nails and sends Scott with both eager kids to the mall alone to be able to clean the room. She knows well enough he’d never let her do it otherwise and she wants him finally sit down and rest. And that’s a hard task to do. She suspect he’s bored just from the knowledge he can’t move itself, because just at the morning when he was dressing up he complained he wants to go for a run and she dares to believe he wasn’t bored from sex.

Manages to clean up the remaining mess from setting up the furniture, sweep the floor clean in the rest of the apartment, clean the bathroom, mirrors include, prepares the fresh towels and loads the washing machine with the previous ones, orders a dinner and see at least half an hour of some cheesy Christmas movie she can’t remember the name of but has to watch anyway, Tessa know they bought more than they were supposed to.

She has to fight the urge to laugh as she sees them all carrying a bag. “I thought you were supposed to buy sheets and lamps.” She puts both hands on her hips.

“We have those.” Scott laughs. “And we bought you the flowers to make it up to you it took us so long.” He kisses her lips and hands her a bucket of pink lilies. 

She takes a moment to smell the bucket in her hands and thanks them before she peers into the bags. Eliza giggles, shuts hers close and announces her they bought solely the necessary things.

“Let’s see what you got then.” She takes the bag from Scott’s hand and moves into the living room. Scott sits down on the sofa, pulls her into his lap and whispers his sorries with so perfect puppy face she can’t be mad even if she wanted to. 

“How is this necessary?” She points what seems to be rolls of small long-hair rugs Scott places by his side.

“So we don’t have cold feet when we get up!” El cheers and unwraps her rainbow-like one. 

Tessa nods with a light chuckle and leaves pink & white linen with plants and owls and creamy ones scattered with small dogs of various breeds unnoticed. “Pillows, eh? I thought you don’t like sleeping on extra pillow.” She raises an eyebrow next as she lifts the things up.

“For reading!” Matt snatches his pillow from her hand.

“I admit the books were not necessary, but they are books. Never the bad thing, right?” Scott hands her two books, The hundred dresses she’s sure Eliza picked and Fantastic Mr. Fox which should be Matt’s.

“I suppose that’s true.” Tessa nods with a growing amusement. “How is this thing fundamental, though?” She points the butterflies wall stickers which she’s pretty sure are Eliza’s.

“I wanted to go home.” Scott shrugs with an apologetic chuckle and hugs her closer to his body. 

Tessa sends the twins to watch their hands and load up a washing machine with all their new beddings, which they surprisingly does with no complains, they eat salads she orders for dinner (yes, she could made those herself, but she was already cleaning up and this salad place is the only thing she really miss about London), play one game of monopoly, arguably quick because so far twins doesn’t really have a right system, but like to play anyway, then they made them prepares their new beds, watching them fighting with the linen and blanket was really a treat, and soon Matt and El creeps in their new room with their new books.

“Are you mad?” He whispers as she sits down with two mugs of chamomile tea. “I swear I held them in lines, they urgently needed way more things.”

“I knew it will end up like this, Scott.” Tessa kisses his jaw and place her head on his shoulder.

“You did?” He cocks his head to look down at her. “Why would you repeat so many times we are supposed to buy lamps and sheets then?”

“Cause I wanted to make it a bit easier for you. I thought they might weight a bit what they try to charm you into.” Tessa loops her arms around his torso carefully. “I think you did well. You should let me pay at least half of it, though.”

“No way.”

“Scott, we are not speaking about the ice cream around the corner. This is large amount of money.”

“I know, Tess, but I’m not taking your money for something I decided on myself. I bought it because I wanted to. I know it’s not cheap, but I am fortunate enough to not give those things a second thought. End, yeah?”

“But-”

Scott shuts her off with a kiss. “Should I ask for the receipts for those candles and blankets you bought into my house, Virch?”

“Fine.” She lets out a breath. “Does that mean I can keep decorating your house?”

“Would it stop you if I’d say no?” He asks in a teasing way.

“Like, if you wanted me to, then yes.” Tessa hides her irrationally upset voice tone cause she knows he’s joking.

“As long as you avoid any major changes, do whatever you want.” Scott pokes her ribs.

“I don’t want to do major changes, I like the place how it is.” She smiles. And she means it. It fits her style just nicely, in her eyes it needs just light touches men don’t see. Like permanent spot for fresh flowers.

“Then we’re good. We don’t mind, right bud?” He speaks to the dog Tessa doesn’t even know when he picked up. “Do you like Tessa?” He rubs his fluffy fur. “I know you do.”

“We have this letter for Santa.” The twins creeps back into the living room. “In case he exists.” Matt adds.

“Isn’t it a bit late for a letter for Santa?” Tessa raises an eyebrow.

“It’s not about new gifts.” Eliza chimes in as if she’s reading her mind.

“Oh, okay. I’m gonna put it by the window and we’ll see. Yeah?”

Both kids nod and march back into their room with hugs. 

“I thought it’s weird they went to sleep so early so easily, without story and all.” Tessa chuckles as she speaks to Scott. She suspected it might be a novelty of the room, but it still didn’t click.

“Should we read it?” Scott says in an even voice but his smirk fails to cover his excitement.

“In the bedroom. In case they’d come back.” She laughs at him and better grabs both cups of tea and gets up, knowing all well he would drag her there himself or bounce impatiently on place until she’d give in.

“What do you think they want?” Scott asks on the short way.

“No idea.” And she’s tad bit scared of that. Unexpected Christmas changes made late at 22nd December are a nightmare. Of everyone.

“Let’s see.” Scott urges her to spread the paper.

_“Dear Santa,”_

_“it’s El and Matt here. Thanks for the gifts in Montreal. Are you scared we write so late? Don’t worry, we don’t want another gifts. In fact, you could bring us less if you are able to make this work.” _Eliza’s hand script says.

_“Grandma said it’s against rules. We think those rules are <strike>stupid</strike> wrong. We can’t be at home for Christmas anyway. I think she made it up. If it was a rule she would not go to Casey’s. She’s a lawyer. Those follow rules. Anyway, we wanna stay here. It makes sense.”_ Matt writes next.

_“We have this room here now. It doesn’t have a table (that’s why the letters are so wobbly) but it’s pretty. We don’t mind. I think Scott would buy us a table, but mum would be mad. She said just lamps and sheets. But we love her. Don’t worry.”_ “Have to say they had pretty convincing arguments about the table.” Scott comments with a chuckle.

_“I heard Casey said last year that nothing’s better than Christmas with the kids. I don’t know why, but we’re kids, we’re not supposed to know, right? We like Christmas, so I assume it’s true. Anyway, Scott doesn’t have kids, just us. Which means we should be with him, right? I hope he wants a baby, though. He could convince mum. (Sister’s better.)”_

_“Mum really loves him. He would make her laugh anytime. He always wants to cuddle with her even when we don’t. She smiles more since she has him. I think we should stay here for her. It would make her happy. You could count it as a gift.”_ There’s something like an emoji in the end.

_“It would be good for you too. Scott makes better cookies. Mum would probably buy you some. She can only make an apple pie. We would ask him to make those cashew-double chocolate. Those are the best. Even better than grandma’s. I promise. If you’d prefer brownies, we could make that work too.”_

_“That’s about all. I think you see it’s the best for all of us. We don’t know the address, it’s here in London, there’s this little bakery with pink shop sign across the street and Starbucks like 50 steps away. Maybe 80. You sure know.”_

_“If you can make it work, we don’t need those walkie-talkies. I know some kids are asking for dads, but we don’t need him anymore. You should appreciate we made it easier for you. Finding boyfriends must be hard.”_

_“Thanks, Matt and El.”_

“So. Do you want to spend Christmas with us?” Tessa asks as she puts the paper on the nightstand. She’s not trying to cover light emotions in her voice.

“I think you see it’s better for all of us.” Scott quotes their words.

“Stop joking. Do you want to spend Christmas with us?”

“Of course I want to spend Christmas with you, Tess.” He flips them over into the mattress and nuzzles his way into the crook of her neck. “How is Santa supposed to make it work?”

“Well. We can either write a letter and push it under the door or just tell them.” Tessa buries her fingers into his hair and starts massaging him. “I can’t think of anything better.”

“I might do. How tired are you?”

“Not much. It’s quite early.”

“I have a tree in the garage. My dad left it there few days ago for me. I didn’t think of put it on yet. We might decorate it overnight. I mean, as if for them. It doesn’t take the whole night, obviously. It’s actually fairly small. If you don’t wanna better buy a bigger tree, of course.”

“Good idea.” Tessa kisses the top of his head and reaches for the letter again. She screen the paper up and down a few times, the tears fill her eyes. Scott notices the change of her breathing and lifts his head up. “Are you crying?” He asks with a frown.

“Sometime I don’t know why would you want to be with me, but you can’t leave us, Scott.”

“Because I love you, Tess. In and out. I love your personality. How kind and thoughtful you are. Always caring, funny and brilliant. Smart, emphatic. I love your body. Your gorgeous face. The smell of your skin. Your ass, breasts. Every inch of you. The way you smile. That little extra wrinkle by the corner of your eyes when you are sheepish. I love the way you move. The happiness radiating from you when we dance at home. You always know when to stay silent. I’ve never felt such a strong connection with anyone during sex despite we have to use the condoms. I love the sounds you make. The way you snap at me when it’s early at the morning. It’s so funny. How you always look into my eyes through the mirror when we brush the teeth together and smile. I love how you raise your kids. With patience, love, so much attention and care. I hope one day they could love me at least half way they love you. They are amazing. I miss them when they are not sleeping next door. They always brighten my day, even when they are grumpy. I love how they play with Leo. The three of you are making my life better. You’re the best thing which ever happen in my life. Even better than my Olympic medal. I wish I was so lucky to spend my whole life with you. So as long as you are with me, I’m not going anywhere.”

“How much is it bothering you that we have to use condoms?”

“This is what you took from all what I’ve said?” Scott chuckles.

“I’d like to know your opinion.” She shrugs.

“Well. Not gonna lie. Of course I like bare sex. That skin to skin contact. Sometimes I wish I could just loose and not keep in mind I have to put a condom on. But I’m not gonna tell you what you should do with your body. I know it’s not twice healthy. It’s your decision. I have no issues using it. If I’m honest with you, If I could choose between condoms and pills for myself, I would still choose condoms. And I’m telling right away that I don’t believe in fertile days, pulling out or any combination.”

“Okay. That’s fair. I don’t wanna be on the birth control, the more given to the fact I was and got pregnant anyway, but sometimes I do wish you could surprise me. Yesterday as you did it with fingers, it was damn good.”

“I can manage to surprise you way more. You wait.” He smirks. “You were on the pills and got pregnant?”

“Yeah. I was ill. Throwing up a few days, taking some meds. In package insert it reads it lowers reliability, but it honestly didn’t cross my mind.” They both knew she was sick, but neither of them cared. It wasn’t her own one-sided recklessness. Despite how it ended. Or was interpreted in times. “There are many things which affect that, so I don’t find it all that brilliant anymore, and it was messing with my personality. Or that’s how I felt at least.”

“And that’s ok, babe.” He chuckles on the inappropriate place and hurries to explain himself. “I wanted to say that you can have fun with condoms but then I imagined those hideous flavored ones. Did you ever try it as teenager?”

“You mean, those strawberry flavored things when a guy ends up with dark pink dick?”

“Yeah, exactly this.” He laughs so hard Tessa has to cover his mouth, so he does not wake the twins up.

“I think it’s designed to be used for oral sex. But I honestly can’t imagine how it taste, it certainly smells horrible.”

“I mean ... you can try if you want.” Not that he has any objections against her velvet mouth or desire to wear colorful things, but if she wanted to try …

“I think I’m gonna leave you condomfree for this one.” She winks and pull him up. “C’mon we have a tree to make.

“Condomfree.” Scott chuckles. “Is that even a word?”

“It sure is. Hurry up so I can show you later what it means.” She sends him an air kiss.

“And anyone doubts why I love you.” He slaps her ass which turns into grab on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you got some of your answers. ⛸ Make sure to let me know your thoughts via kudos and/or comments. 🙏🏻
> 
> Have a perfect day. I hope this mess in the world will pass soon. I have to admitt that I'm kind of struggling with a lock down already. I know it's needed and I follow the rules, I have no reasons to complain, but still it feels hard. I'm writting this, because it makes me feel bad, I thought knowing someone feels the same might help in case any of you feels the same. Take care of yourself and each other. Love you all. ❤️


	24. Presents Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

“You’re awake.” Scott whispers somehow between awe and wonder, eyes still closed, as her fingers skim gently along the features of his face.

“I am.” Tessa whispers back and places a soft kiss to his forehead. 

Scott smiles and loops an arm around her to stop her from pulling away. “Are you waking me up?” He asks the most obvious. His brain still mostly asleep.

“I most certainly am.” Tessa chuckles lightly and is taken aback as he sneaks his hands under her _(his, frankly)_ shirt. She is about to protest they don’t have enough time for that when she realizes he only seeks her skin and embraces her. She’s suddenly taken back into her office when he made this for the first time few months ago waking up on her sofa. Seeing him waking up, seeking a contact with her as he does so, might be a thing worthy to wake up for more often. “We needs to get up earlier than the twins today.”

“It’s Christmas!” He probably squeals but it’s muted in the crook of her neck. It’s irrelevant anyway because he suddenly sits up and takes her up with him. “It’s Christmas, Tess!”

Tessa laughs. “It was Christmas already yesterday. We had dinner, remember?” It was new for Tessa, having a main Christmas meal during Christmas Eve, but when Scott said his great-grandma was from Denmark and his family stuck with a habit and always holds festive Christmas dinner during Christmas Eve while opening gifts the next morning as the rest of the North America, it somehow made sense to her. 

Christmas dinner, then Midnight Mass (something his family do, her not as regularly since her grandma passed away, but good reason to put fancy twins’ coats into good use and mostly, something to ease the guilt she’s feeling for keeping Scott from his family at last minute, he doesn’t mind, but she does), followed by presents at the morning without any rush and calm day with family. She couldn’t quite put a finger on how damn someone manage to enjoy quality morning with kids, with gifts opening and everything while prepare the whole menu at the same time anyway. She’s never been alone with Matt and Eliza for Christmas before and it stressed her out. She’s certainly not the same wonder woman in this aspect as her mother is and so she gladly let this new variation to set in.

They decided not to roast whole ass turkey but make nice turkey steaks instead, with rosemary roasted potatoes, cranberry sauce, sprouts and even pigs in blankets (note - Alma prepared those and gave it to Scott after a lunch he spent at his parents), and it was an absolute heaven. 

Thinking back how she planned to go with fancier variation of chicken breasts, mash potatoes and steamed vegetable because cooking complicated dinner for two 7-years-olds who eventually like chicken better anyway seemed waste of time, she can’t help but thanks the twins for their thoughtful wish. Maybe it’s soon and everything else why they originally meant to spend Christmas apart, but yes, it indeed is better for everyone. _Not only for food._

“But today is Presents Day!” His eyes crinkle with mischief and excitement and she can only imagine how he looked like as a little carefree boy on the Christmas morning. Her mind momentarily drifts into a dream of future when she might get to see his mini version taking in first conscious Christmas morning.

“It’s not Presents Day and you already had gifts yesterday.” Tessa shakes her head more to shake into a present and shows an amused smile. The twins always had gifts solely at the morning of Christmas Day before, but Jess facetimed Eliza showing off her brand new gymnastic leos she got as her evening gift and the twins convinced them it’s time for new tradition. One gift before the bed. Eliza got new badass cute skating outfit (let it on Scott to describe), it’s in turquoise with various dog motives depicted in teal, dark blue or black & white color scheme, while Matt opened a box of Lego minifigures which cause bigger joy than it might seemed (for an tidy child he is, he loses those on daily basis). Scott insisted they have a gifts too, so he urged her to open a bath salts she wanted to buy herself half _(sure)_ dozen of time but felt bad about completely overcome his bathroom so early on and she momentarily felt bad about a gift she chose for him. Scott found it absolutely hilarious. She gave him Slang Flashcards hinting on their conversation from early December when he groaned in frustration, he’s no idea what his junior group is talking about good half of the time. Which is nonsense, he’s the one from the stuff keeping up the most and they are lucky to have him as a coach not only skating wise, but it made it even more hysterical. It certainly add a lot of fun into their evening.

“Geez, Tess!” He flips her over into the mattress again and starts tickling her. “I know that little girl is still somewhere in there.”

“That girl died with responsibility and her own little girl and boy.” _And maybe she disappeared some time before that. _Tessa says heavier than she intends to.

“Oh, hush. She’s still in there.” He takes her face into his hands and smiles so brightly it’s infectious. “C’mon, let her out and let’s go eat shit tons of cookies!”

“We don’t have that many cookies.” Tessa counters with a laugh but there’s almost disappointment in her voice. The twins (and maybe her) ate most of the extra cookies left from the batch for Santa yesterday.

“I didn’t tell you Alma armed me with this huge box of Christmas cookies?” Scott winks. His mother was maybe the only person who didn’t question whether it’s soon or not and just put her hands together, eyes filled with threatening tears, and loaded him with everything she’s sure they would miss. Which means also cookies. _And_ _he definitely didn’t tell her. _

“You imp!” She pushes him up as grin spreads over her face. “Where are those cookies?!”

“Oh see! There’s that girl!” He grins back.

They changes into comfortable clothes, gray joggers and white fitted white shirt for him, black leggings and t-shirt with burgundy oversize sweater for her and they moved to the living room. Scott’s faster as Tessa sticks with her whole morning beauty routine, so he takes the box of cookies out of its hiding place, put it onto a tea table and starts a coffee. 

“Do you know how many women hate you right now?” Scott raises the eyebrow.

“Why?” She mutters through full mouth of cookies she snatched in the way.

“Cause I don’t think it’s allowed to look so damn good bare feet, in leggings and too big sweater, with messy bun and no make-up at 6am. With full mouth, no less.” He tugs at the material of her sweater to pull her closer. 

“You’re flirt.” Tessa proclaims but definitely doesn’t mind. In fact, she closes the distance between then and hugs him warmly. “Do you need a hand here?” She vaguely nods toward kitchen counter.

Scott groans as their bodies connect. “And you don’t have a bra!” 

“I thought I might as well do something for you.” She smirks. “On this nice Presents Day.”

“And that something is you driving me crazy for 16 hours?!”

Tessa shrugs innocently and kiss his cheek. _At that time she didn’t know it’s gonna be her who will be slowly getting crazy for long crushing hours as he absently skim an underside of her left breast here and right one there when resting his hand on her stomach while watching movies as he always does. _

* * *

“Christmaaaaaas.” Matt and Eliza burst out of the room at exactly 6:17. Whole night minute improvement from year before. Eliza almost falls down as she tripped in her haste to be under the tree the fastest possible.

“Slow down.” Tessa steadies Matt with an embrace and kisses his cheek when he almost crushes on her as he hurries around to distribute all the presents. It would be easier if out of all days today wasn't a rare day when they didn’t forget to put the socks on. _Next year she’s not buying them a festive ones._

Still they manages to distribute all the gifts at the miraculous pace. It’s a rule she learnt when they were 5. First distribute all the presents and then unwrap if you want anyone else to get a chance. 

“Nice. And now we can take the turns and open one gift each at a time.” Tessa offers nonchalantly without any aspiration to succeed, but twins horrified faces are priceless enough to try. When she starts laughing, they dives in with relief.

“Oooh.” Matt breaths out when he opens the first gift. The one he wanted the most. “That’s the art set!” He places the thing into Tessa’s lap and opens the Mont Marte metal box full of crayons, pastels, acrylic paints and felt tip markers as well as additional equipment. It’s Eliza who’s drawing more often and she’s good, but It’s Matty who’s better artist of the two of them. He doesn’t like pencils as much, but give him paints and brushes or pastels, something more advanced, and he’s able to paint half a day. 

He spends good 15 minutes gushing about the gift and trying it down the paper, the rest of the presents momentarily forgotten, until Eliza takes them all out of the reverie with muted sobs. “What’s wrong, El?” Tessa kneels down by her side. The girl’s clutching closed little box to her body and cries. It seems to be a jewelry box, but Tessa has no idea what is inside. It’s a present from Scott, and none of what she advised. _Not that she really thought he’d use any of her advices._ “The gift make you upset?”

Eliza shakes her head “No” and throws herself around her neck. Eventually it’s Matt who takes the box out of her hand and open it. It reveals a simple adjustable gold ring with pink heart shaped zirconia. It takes a while till Tessa figures out it’s a ring she dreamt about. How he knew is a mystery to her, because she had no idea.

If they’d be completing, it would be a tie in the best gift contest. Art set and ring definitely won over cool headphones, creativity flower crown set, NBA Slam Jam over the door mini basketball hoop indoor set (that one was damn close), even over starlight lamp for their room they wanted so badly.

When the twins starts running around in their new unicorn and zebra onesies and trying everything with Leo way too much excited about the wrapping paper everywhere in their heels, Scott leaves into the kitchen. 

“What are you doing here?.” Tessa hugs him from behind after a while he’s trying to busies himself.

Scott turns around and pulls her into a proper embrace. “Don’t say anything.” He whispers into her ear when tightly wrapped around her. And she’s not. She kinda wondered whether it’s gonna be a lot for him at some point.

“You’re sad again?” Matt appears by their side with his headphones on over the onesie’s hood. Not that he’s listening anything, _of course_. Yesterday when Scott came back from a lunch at his parents’, he was half off because his older brother had his say again and the twins noticed. They settled on hugging him, because that’s what works. Or that’s what Tessa does when they are sad at least. She has no idea how bad it was, and he didn’t share much, but she did noticed a glare his brother got from his wife once they appeared in front of the church for the mass. He didn’t say a word.

“No. No, I’m not.” Scott smiles genuinely and ruffles his hair. It sounds truthfully enough because he marches away with the small bottles of juice they picked at the store when they were doing last minute grocery shopping with Tessa yesterday and two gingerbreads.

“Is that some kind of Virtue thing, wearing all the things from Santa possible for the rest of the day?” He tugs at the huge gray cashmere shawl he gave her. 

“Yep.” She giggles. “Beside this thing is extra comfy. I think I might wear it for the rest of my life.”

“I’m glad.” He picked the thing purposely, so she always have something really warm and large enough to wrap into, because he highly doubt she’s gonna learn how to dress up near the ice anytime soon. Gray, because it’s hard to keep track with that dozen of coats she owns. “Though I hope you might take it off, sometime, you know … in the bedroom or so.”

“Am I not fuckable enough?” Tessa asks through her lashes so innocently she eventually has to suppress her own giggles as she press lightly her thigh against his groin.

“Ohh, Tessa...” He groans anyway.

“Thank you doing this.” Tessa says as she sits into his lap after what she maneuvered him into nearby chair so they can have a little bit of privacy for a moment. Not that there’s not any pair of smaller feet every now and then.

“Doing what?” Scott lifts his head up from her shoulder and smiles warmly.

“I know you came here to spend Christmas with your family. That you have this big tradition where you all come together for the whole thing. I don’t take it lightly that you stayed with us. It made their Christmas” they were jumping up and down on the bad when they found out Santa made it work “but I didn’t know it’s gonna made mine as well.”

Scott repositions her so she’s straddling his lap now and he can hold her eye contact easily. “Does it scare you Tess if I tell you spending Christmas with your kids already give me more joy than spending them with the kids of my brothers?” He moves in forward so their foreheads are touching. “And there is no one I'd rather be with any day than with you.”

“Yeah?” Tessa asks stupidly with equally stupid grin and glassy eyes.

“Yeah. You know, I was fighting this illusion we should somehow slow it down cause we are dating a while and be cautious and everything as everyone would tell us … there are kids involved and this or that … but no one is in our feet T. We are dating a while, yes, but then … despite I didn’t feel it at the moment, when I look back now, we were kind of dating since you got in Montreal expect a physical part. Then again, since we officially started dating, we jumped right into that part without any hesitation. We slept together on our first date on your own input and I don’t think that would happen if I asked you out at the end of August. I wouldn’t happen on mine. I can barely tell the difference in our relationship myself and I doubt El and Matt can. Wasn’t it for twins you’re most likely practically living with me by now. It’s closer to work and bathtub’s there.” He lightens his speech. Content when she lets out a giggle. 

“Yet there is not much we could do to hold back in regard to them. There’s no one who could look after them and it’s nonsense letting them often with babysitter as wonderful as she is. There’s nothing we could do with nights anyway. No one knows they were already quite close with me before we started officially dating. I do admit I struggled with expectations and opinions of other people for some time, but I don’t care anymore. Let alone when I think about it, people in Montreal who are around every day and really know are not surprised nor questioning anything at all. I am happy that you are here, all 3 of you. I am happy you aren’t spending Christmas at your mum’s place alone with dozen of empty rooms around but none even remotely Matt and El’s. It doesn’t feel like home. It would be different if you mum was there but she is not. For us it doesn’t matter but for them does. I was supposed to be with my family and I do miss seeing my nieces and nephews opening my presents, but I’d not change a thing. I am where I want to be. I love you and I don’t want to miss any more important thing in their lives if I can help it. I’m glad they wrote that letter more than anything. It was an eyes opener I didn’t know I need.”

“There’s no place I’d rather be either.” Tessa squeezes him so tight as if to convey everything she can’t put into words. He’s always better in vocalizing his thoughts. She can’t help but wonder whether It’s born or learnt. “Shit, I forgot about your ribs again.” She smiles weakly.

“I’m getting used to it.” Scott places an affectionate kiss on her temple. “In fact I’m giving it two days and then I’m gonna do some light yoga movements … and before you start argue” he gives her a look more like smirk “the pain and damage it can possibly cause is lower than what will cause my back if I don’t _and_ I have a green light from George.”

“Fine. I’m gonna watch on you.” She sighs.

“I wouldn’t expect otherwise.” Scott laughs.

* * *

“You come to give me another gift?” Scott smirks when she appears in the bedroom in nothing but towel later that night.

“I forgot my pajamas.” She sends him a wink with comes out more seductive than she goes for. Well, maybe winking wasn’t a right choice in the first place, but...

“You can forget your towel as well.” He raises an eyebrow and get up to meet her by the dresser. Locks the door on the way.

“You have quite an appetite since we landed here, you know?” Tessa laughs and loop the arms around his neck.

“Three things. I’m catching up on those two weeks prior.” He places open mouth kisses on her exposed neck. “It’s the only activity you let me do.” His eyes returns to hers. “And it’s the first time I can fully cherish I’m with you.” Her towel falls open.

“You’re insufferable.” 

“Oh, Tess, I don’t think I’m making you suffer.” He mumbles against her skin and oh god he’s definitely making her suffer now. Or how else you can call her body betraying her and press firmly against his, even dares to moan as nipples graze a fabric of his t-shirt. “I didn’t hear you. Tell me to stop, Tess.”

She is about to answer when he twists her nipple. “Do you want me to stop? His left fingers find her entrance from behind but don’t push in. 

“Scott…” She breaths. 

“Did you ever have sex on Christmas day, Tess?” He sinks down on his knees and tugs at her piercing.

“I want to hear you.” His mouth finds a stop just above where her folds part before he looks up at her.

“No.” Her voice comes out barely above a hoarse whisper.

“No?” He looks up at her and holds her eye contact as he strips from his sleeping shorts. She has no idea if her brain is messing with her or he really managed that while kneeling between her legs. 

“No.” Tessa manages in a stronger but equally raspy voice. 

“Good.” Scott stands up and takes off his shirt on the way. “Cause I haven’t either.” He places her palm onto his fully erected cock. His hand sneaks under her ass and between her legs from behind and traces her entrance again. 

“Scott please…” 

“How do you want it, Tess.” He whispers into her ear and bites her earlobe.

“In your lap?” She answers in half question. No one ever asked her about her preferences before and she’s not confident in vocalizing it.

“Are you asking?” He digs exactly there but starts walking backward against the bed and taking her with him. 

“No, I want you to fuck me in your lap.” She smirks and push him down as his eyes widen in surprise. 

“You really didn’t sleep with anyone during Christmas?” Tessa asks after, looking up at him as her back is pressed against a healthy part of his chest, playing with his fingers.

“No.” Scott kiss her hair.

“But you were dating that Hannah for 5 year. You were abstaining over Christmas or what?” She hasn’t a clear idea why she’s asking but does anyway.

“We never spent Christmas together. She was an only child in her family, and I wanted to be with mine.”

“Oh.” Tessa doesn’t offer more but she doesn’t need. 

They stays quite for a while, letting the words sink and relishing the closeness, before she speaks next on the lighter note. “I chose to ignore the fact you made fun of me you can count to two and then bought them 3 gifts anyway,” she makes a small pause to send him a look which is mostly warm smile “but how did you know Eliza wanted that ring?”

“I chose to answer both.” He nudges her ribs. “I did buy them two, but as you knew I already asked Matt whether his skates fit cause he seemed grimacing during toe exercises and he claimed it does, but as we stopped at the skate shop when they stayed with me that day we arrived” she knows that too because twins were gushing about it and how you can bake the skates quite some time “I figured his skates are whole size too small and Eliza’s right on the verge. I let them _try_ the whole fitting process and then picked the skates later. And about the ring, I noticed she’s always drawing herself with something on her hand and on one picture it’s clear it’s a ring with pink heart. This one was displayed in the shop window of this jewelry store she’s always looking at by that café we’re often stopping at when picking them from school. So I figured it’s this one.”

“You’re kidding …” Tessa’s eyes slightly widen.

“About the skates or the ring?” Scott chuckles and gently turns her around so she’s facing him.

“I should be the one noticing the details like this…” As mother and psychologist as well. She pouts.

“T.” He tackles her with a laugh and wipes that pout away with a kiss. “Does it really matter who notice it? She’s happy.”

“But I didn’t make her happy. I know it’s irrational.”

“You’re making them happy every day, Tess. What you are giving them no gift in the world can replace and they are clever kids, they know.” He caress her cheek.

“I don’t know if I didn’t do a mistake with my father.” She admits and lets him tuck her into his side. “They were beyond happy speaking with him today. I don’t know why out of all men in my family they have to like him the most. They rarely see him, when they were toddlers, I thought they can’t even remember him yet no matter what they were always keen and open to him.”

“Maybe because he’s the closest person to father they have.” Scott offers. “And he likes them.”

She huffs in frustration only to cover her real emotions. The older the twins get, the harder it is. “I just can’t let him let them down too, you know? What if he gets tired and leaves them too when they actually have a relationship with him?” She covers his face against his skin so he can’t hold an eye contact. He doesn’t need that, because soon he can feels the wetness against his bare shoulder. 

“Shh, babe… Tess. You made a right thing today and that’s enough for now. Let’s enjoy the rest of the holidays and when we get back home, you can think through some acceptable schedule.” He caress her back. “Didn’t you say he’s a lawyer? You could make him sign a contract. You know, make him legally obligated to stick with the schedule.” 

Tessa chuckles slightly and that’s all he hoped for. “Do your siblings speak with him or not?”

“Boys do, not as much as with mum but regularly, Jordan is not seeing him at all. Speaking of with, you ready for tomorrow?”

* * *

“Look who we bring!” Eliza grins widely and lifts the dog in her arms almost over her head for Kate to see once she opens the doors.

“Oh, hello Leo.” Kate ruffles his fluffy head affectionately. She might call him cat size and whatever but can’t deny the dog enchanted her. Eliza put the dog down contently and stripped her jacket as the rest. 

“I thought Tessa is dating Scott, not Leo?” Casey’s voice carries from behind. A girl head taller than Matt and Eliza appears first and squeals in surprise. “Dad! That’s the dog I want!” 

Eliza inhales sharply, her eyes widen in alarm and quickly snatches the dog from the floor away. “Eliza!” Tessa chastises her.

“She wants him, mum!” El’s foreheads furrow and matches her horrified eyes.

“She doesn’t want Leo, El. She wants her own dog.” Tessa caress her cheek. “You can let her pet him until she gets one, eh?”

Eliza still half involuntarily put the dog down and let her cousin touch him, better keeps an eye on him all the time and when she does not, Matt takes the duty.

Casey joins them soon after, wiping his hands into a tea towel, clear indication he just fulfilled his dishes duty, greet them before his eyes finds his daughter.

“Are you kidding me?” His eyes shoots back to Tessa. “You seriously bought them this dog? How much are you paying her?” He addresses Scott next.

“It’s his dog, actually.” Tessa chuckles.

Casey groans. “So you know, this is not the best first impression on your girlfriend's older brother.”

“He doesn’t need impression bud. You already met.” Kevin appears and hit his back.

“Seems like you are buying a puppy, daddy.” Tessa smirks and points the kids where Casey’s 3-years-old just enthusiastically hugs the dog. She’s not familiar with a price but her brother, working in the IT, sure can afford a puppy on his own. 

“He’s a good dog.” Scott adds and pats his shoulder as they moves past him toward the family room where the most people is gathered. Casey stays there with an incredulous look on his face and half raised arms. Everyone else Kate include laughing.

* * *

Tessa introduces him to the part of her family he doesn’t know yet (which consist just of the significant others of her siblings and Casey’s daughters, because as she learnt he met her brothers when they brought her car to Montreal not just to give them the keys from her apartment but they grabbed dinner and beers as well), they had a perfect lunch, Kate really outdid herself again, and soon they let the kids opens their extra presents Santa leaved under Kate’s Christmas tree in the attics. Scott doesn’t get why anyone has a tree there, it’s a plane room with nothing but a floor done, the tree stands proudly in the middle, but he doesn’t need to know. Tessa just whispers It’s a Santa thing and that’s all he need. When all four kids tears the paper out of their gifts and almost tackle the tree down with excitement (yes, four kids are enough), he thinks he understand.

Eliza got a Barbie house from Kate, conveniently Barbie from Casey’s family (A black one! She wanted her in a honor of her bestie Jess so long, but they were unable to find any in the toy stores nearby.), some Princess book series from Kevin (read: his girlfriend) and hairstyling set from Jordan and Ben they let in the house earlier, Matty a huge box of Lego from Kate (why her mother went so big when she knows Tessa has to fit it into suitcases she has no idea), some card game from Casey, Pirates book series from Kevin (bless his girlfriend again), and dinosaur skeleton kit from Jordan.

In the words of Peggy, Santa nailed it this year. All kids end up thrilled and busy playing with their newest toys and Leo (little Zoe try to put him into her doll stroller but he wasn’t thrilled) which means the adults can finally enjoy well deserved tea time with Kate’s famous Maple Gingerbread Bûche de Noël in rare calm.

Tessa stocks the plates out of the table once everyone is done and takes on her own dishes’ duty. Having hands soaked in the sink, she can’t help but wonder. Having Scott here feels so natural yet not as she expected. Maybe it’s given to the fact that Jordan’s has not arrived yet or that Casey is already 45 and might settled down from usual older sibling banter or Kevin’s newest girlfriend’s presence at the table (who they all sincerely hope is the last one), but there’s not jabs or teasing, no embarrassing stories and picking up for their own entertainment. And she can’t quite decide whether it’s for good or an unnecessary a quiet before the storm. 

“Okay, this is super weird.” Kevin states when Tessa joins the rest again and perches herself by Scott’s side into a loveseat she’s usually occupying with Matt and Eliza and kisses his cheek. His exclamation comes from more than just that but witnessing Matty coming to Scott asking first how many cookies they can eat and insist he must say a number cause mum always does, then Eliza creeps in and let him adjust her hair (Kate offers she can make the job done but she just frowned at her and pushed a brush into Scott’s hand) and then they both came to ask whether Leo can eat apples.

“What?” Tessa looks toward him only after she finishes the sentence she was whispering to Scott’s ear when everyone else stays silent. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you with boyfriend and I’ve certainly never seen your kids clinging to anyone but you, definitely not a men.”

“You’ve seen her with a boyfriend before. That ballet guy she once brought to a garden party who had serious problems handling his … you know…” Casey changes the direction one his wife elbows him “and also this violin Alistair boy in her senior year at high school.”

“She wasn’t dating this one.” Kevin chuckles.

“But he didn’t know that.” Casey counters with matching chuckle. Tessa groans and hides her face in Scott shirt but noticed 

“How could you … you just _know_ whether you are dating someone at the age of what … 17? Don’t you?” Scott looks between her and her brothers with an expression mirroring everything she thinks about the matter herself.

“I can imagine where you can get mistaken.” Kevin throws her a look she doesn’t deserve before he backs out. “But that was not the case.”

“I had nothing with him, okay? I never even kissed him.” Tessa growls. 

“I didn’t say you had.” Kevin dares to wink at her. 

“So how could he think you were dating then?” Scott pulls away from her slightly and asks in pure amusement.

“Cause he was an idiot.” She rolls her eyes.

“Language.” Kate glares at her and her eyebrows shoots toward the other room where kids are playing.

“Who was an idiot?” Jordan appears in the room, true to her nature, didn’t bother to ring the bell.

“Alistar.” Kevin answer in light voice.

“Ohh I didn't hear this story in ages!” She pushes Casey further on the sofa to earn a place to sit on. _And that was it. The moment she feared._

“So.” Casey starts. “There was this boy, Alistar, who came from religious family, his parents was elder people-”

“They were the same age as me!” Kate interrupts.

“They were not as badass and cool as our mum” He correct himself. “He spent his whole free time with his violin and/or terribly old teachers, he wore too high pants I don’t have a name for and dress shirts neatly tucked into all the time, I would say even for P.E. but he was skipping that, he probably couldn’t tell basket and baseball apart, and suddenly there was Tess with her beautiful eyes and kind smiles for everyone.”

“You’re making it up.” Tessa complains, her face red from mortification, but her brother ignores her.

“Somewhere around Halloween their teacher suggested they might create a study group because Tessa was missing like all the time and this other boy was in prep for some famous recital or what. So our Tessie, always a great student, she took the job seriously. She put their schedules together and they had the study sessions two times a week. She would prepare their materials, sometime even messaged him with some extras. Brought him coffee occasionally when they studied late. Once their exams came closer, she brought him to my flat. At that time, she was living with me cause her roommate got knocked up and this new girl was a bitch ...not nice girl.” He correct himself before Kate manages. Most of the people, already familiar with the story, already cracked up.

“And this poor boy got an idea they are dating. I actually caught him in the hall in front of mirror using some kind of terrible mouth spray for a fresh breath. He complimented her outfit and tried to help with everything. Was using a cologne he had to stole from his father because it smelled like last century. I had to open all the windows. In December. Tessa was totally oblivious. I pulled her away and told her, but she just waved me away. She knew better. The next session he brought her flowers. She thought it’s lovely present people give each other while coming over.” Now there’s is no one who’s not chuckling anymore. Even Tessa through her mortification slowly bursts out.

“Eventually he invited her to come over to his parent’s place next. Of course she went. Cause they were study group. She brought flowers as well. Always polite girl. He gave them to his mother. She also brought all those books and notes and flashcards and tons of markers and everything, expect they weren’t studying. He introduced her to his parents.”

“Noo!” Scott screams and has to hold his ribs for support how much he’s laughing. 

“Yes.” Tessa whines.

“They prepared whole ass menu to welcome their future daughter in law. His father wore a suit. Tessa run away and cried whole night. My next shift was a disaster if anyone is asking, but I know you’re not. Buckles up, he apologized he was too in forward, he would send her gifts and notes and tons of shits she eventually had to broke his heart only to stop it.”

“How?” It’s not even Scott who’s asking. It’s probably Ben or Kevin’s girlfriend.

“That’s the best part. Kevin here had to play her boyfriend. He picked her in front of the school with his then bike no high schooler can have a license for, it was this weird winter with no snow and almost autumn temperatures till January for the record, he kissed her cheek and slapped her ass as he helped her into helmet. This time it was Alistar who was waiting for her with yet another apology gift who run away and that was it.”

“Study group was destroyed.” Kevin adds through the tears of laughter. 

“I was 17, yeah? And he was super weird. Who the fuck think he’s dating someone without any physical contact, or any really, expect studying in the true meaning of word?”

“You messaged him on ICQ!”

“Yeah. To send some additional questions in regard of our upcoming exam. That sure is something.” She chuckles ironically, probably more offended than she should be. She heard the story hundreds of times and Kevin indeed give her a big favor playing her boyfriend, both brothers did, but now in front of Scott … “Scott had a study group with girl as well and see, no problem.”

“Except not Bella nor I are some weirdos from 1930 stuck in 21st century. It was no gentlemen affair, in fact it was a miracle in times when we both managed to shower in front of our class.” Scott laughs. 

“See. Isn’t it unfair they could have a study group together meanwhile I…?”

“You were classmates with Tessa’s roommate Bella Davis?” Kate cocks the head in confusion.

“Yeah, Bella Johnson now. Not sure though whether we should be called the study group as more than studying we were constantly blackmailing each other. One time she threatened me she’s gonna tell the teacher that her boyfriend Thomas did my part of our business project, which was true expect he did hers as well, in case I don’t send her all of our match exercises for the class done. Next time I promised her she can pick my skating outfit for next season if she finish our joint History essay by herself. And one time she even went so far to actually vow she’s gonna named her firstborn after me if I’m gonna read Of Mice and Men by John Steinbeck for our English class for both of us what as I’m thinking about it she eventually didn’t do.” He runs hand through his hair and smile with light head. Apparently one of them has fond memories for his high school.

“_That_ is study group.” Kevin laughs. “Did you two know each other then, then?”

“No, no. Now when I know, I recall she spoke sometime about him but we never met. Or, did you attend her wedding?”

“No. I was supposed to be there, but surgery happened.” He spokes solely to Tessa and no one else at the moment. She nods and squeezes him tad bit tighter.

“Too bad. We could skip those dipshits you dated next and 8 years break.” Kevin teases again.

“They weren’t all that bad.” Tessa rolls her eyes.

“Which one wasn’t? Sam the ballet guy with always too tight pants, Martin who drove BMW older than him and pretended to have a sport car or Denis who treated you like a pretty decoration complimenting his image?”

“Do you want to me do a rundown of your girlfriends, Kev? The one who wanted her dog to watch you fuck was fantastic.” Tessa smirks. “But I liked better the one who dyed her hair blue without warning you.” 

“I think I get the point.” He whines as the rest of the room hold themselves from laughing.

“You sure? I’d like to discuss your all black lady.” Jordan swats his shoulder.

“I don’t think your all tattooed musician was any better.” He snaps and that was a moment Kate better cut them all off. No one likes to reminiscent Jordan’s short but very rebellious phase.

* * *

“You could leave the kids here, Tess.” Kate offers. “They could play some more with Peggy and Zoe and you would have evening for yourselves.”

“I’m not staying!” Eliza lifts her head up in the middle of explaining Scott that their cousins are terrible because they tired poor Leo to the bones and she’s never letting them play with him _ever_ again.

“We have plans!” Matt adds his own words.

“We indeed have.” Scott smiles. “But we could easily move them in case you’d like to stay and play with girls?”

“But we don’t.” They says once again at the same time. _And so it’s settled._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story of this chapter? I wrote it, deleted the whole thing and rewrote it again. I was about to delete it again but my school duties got kind of crazy so I let this version alive!  
Please let me know you thoughts. Hope you are not too dissapointed, because I a little bit am, but that's my current state of life a bit I guess.
> 
> Note: I'd love to update my other fic and I have one other partly written (singing competition) but I am really busy to finish the chapters. The next chapter of this one is mostly done so hopefully I will be able to post at least this one.
> 
> Be well! 💕


	25. Yeah, but not really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tessa goes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I honestly wasn’t planning posting this today and I probably shouldnt’t. 🙊 
> 
> But then, my day started with an early phone call from my mum saying a messenger is gonna come in 10 minutes which is probably not less than 5 cause she called me 2 times before! So I the only thing I managed to do so was to pull the hair in a messy bun and throw on a hoodie. Not the best what can I say. Turns out I a bit know a guy and he made a funny not so funny comment I look like I just got up! Cause I just did??! 🙄 Yea well, that was the start.
> 
> Then I spilled half of the coffee because I was too lazy to go twice and my phone charger falled down from that pile of books and pens and whatever else I was carriing in the most unconvenient moment. Well, that was good, cause a second coffee of the day ended up on my scripts! (Did I mention how crazy perfectionist I am? 😬) I burned a lunch. Unsurprisingly. And when I though nothing more can happen, just when I stepped like 10 steps out of our neighbours building, the heaviest rain started. So 80 metres later dranched to the bones, I decided I might as well finish the chapter. 🙇🏽♀️
> 
> And here we are! Enjoy! 🙏🏻

It’s barely a few minutes from their kiss on New Year’s Eve yet it’s third week of November. 

Turns out that for every week off Scott takes he pays hard later. The first week back Tessa barely remember seeing him. One time, Eliza even sneaks away while waiting for Tessa with Ms. Bolton at the reception and creeped into his office just to check on him. Tessa found her later sitting in his lap and begging he leaves with them. He indeed did, even when just for an hour.

It’s only after Nationals when he gets a time to slow down. Or, take a breath. Europeans are just around the corner. Literary. He’s already one foot in the plane.

But now it’s her day. When she got an email 2 months ago inviting her to take part of one of the biggest psychology conferences in North America, as a speaker, no less, she was so blown away she let both Scott and Melanie to read the email just in case she is hallucinating. Expect. She. Is. Not.

Ironically, despite she knows she got such high recognition partly thanks to working for Scott Moir and his team of elite athletes on top of their sport, she wasn’t sure if the same thing would not hold her back. It’s during a high time for the Academy and with bunch of skaters almost leaving for Europeans and another preparing for 4CC, she’s needed more than ever. One word and she would turn it down. After all that is a job, she wanna thrive in and without that her articles and whatever on an academic field would be just a bunch of faceless words. But Scott was more than supportive. The whole time.

And when she started doubting herself, he was there too. He kept telling her over and over he’d never hire her if he didn’t think she’s nothing but brilliant. No matter how much he wanted to help her. He kept talking about impact she has on his skaters, even went so far to re-read some of her articles and mark the parts he especially likes and as an athlete and as a coach finds significant and useful for her topic. 

She’s ready. As much as she can be. But her nerves are striking. 

“You get them, yeah?” She asks for at least dozenth time in the last half an hour. They decided she’s gonna sleep in the hotel as the conference hall is on the other side of the city and this way, she’s gonna be able to calm her nerves and have as much of the beauty sleep as possible. But now she is not all that sure it was a right call.

“Yeah. I’m gonna send then sleep at nine no longer, I even send you a picture of them sleeping. I’ll prepare lunch boxes in forward, piece of fruit and piece of veggie include _(as if he wasn't prepping their boxes two times a week)_ wake them up at 6:45am exactly on point with breakfast ready, nothing sweet, and take them to school. We are fine. You go shine. I know you’re gonna be a superstar.” He puts his hands on her shoulders and squeezes her encouragingly as he speaks.

“I’m woman and one of the youngest.” She sighs again. She never doubt her ability to stand equally by men side, but now standing in front of all the capacities in her field… She can’t help but fear they’re not gonna take her seriously enough. 

“Yeah, that’s your superpower babe.” 

“You think so?”

“I know so. In case some of those old patriarchists appear, you’re gonna kick their asses. With all your grace. You’re gonna thrive.”

And so she does exactly that. 

* * *

“It was amazing!” Tessa bursts into his office in her kids fashion without warning. “I was amazing!”

Scott gets up immediately and spins her on place with huge grin. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Thanks.” She kiss his cheek grinning like little girl. “And guess what! I met two of my classmates from Uni! They both live so far away, well ..not really cause apparently Pauline moved to Quebec City … but they both are here now?!”

“I’m glad you had a great time.” Scott laughs affectionately at her enthusiasm. 

“It was so great! And I have bunch of new ideas, too. I can’t believe it just happened.” 

“That’s great! Are you seeing your friends again?” Scott asks with genuine interest.

“Well, not really … I am seeing Celia tomorrow for lunch, but Pauline is taking an early morning train back. Her husband is a firefighter and she needs to take over the kids. He managed to find a switch for just half of his shift. The girls are going out tonight together, but Ms. Bellwood is at her sisters’ tonight and you have plans with friends, so…” She shrugs. “But I can meet with Pauline some other day now when we both live in the same province and relatively close.” 

“I could take the twins if they can stay at mine.” Scott offers.

“Really?” Her eyes fill with added excitement. 

“Yeah. We originally planned to go out but Stanley’s girlfriend is pregnant and despite her due date is 3 weeks away she had some pretty serious Hixo- Braxo- Ha-”

“Braxton-Hicks.” Tessa chuckles.

“Yeah those faux contractions and there’s something with her belly and doctor warned them there is a possibility it’s gonna come sooner so he better stays at home. Dave caught a flu in school from his pupils as every year and so than going out just Adam, Josh and me we settled we’re gonna play games and chat from home.” He scratches his neck and Tessa’d say he blushes a little for some reasons. She certainly has no issues he’s sometime playing video games and he has no reason thinking it. “Anyway, we settled on start at 10pm which means I can comfortably both have twins and catch up with guys as they are usually falling asleep 9:30.”

“So I really can text to the girls I am going?”

“If you want to go, then yeah.” He’d probably cancel on his friends if he had to, because he rarely sees her that thrilled. He know she lost most of her friends and one of these women is a rare one she sometime talks about, so if there’s an option for them to meet, possibly with someone she’s also happy to see, he’s gonna be the first one who helps to make it happen.

“You’re the best! Like absolutely the best!” She actually claps her hands together after what she finished typing her message. 

* * *

The three friends settles in a cozy booth in one of the calmer bars but still with a dancing possibility in a downtown. They order their respective drinks and take in an atmosphere for a while, exchange the pleasantries coming from a long time they spent apart, about old and new

“So, Tessa. Working for Scott Moir, eh?” Pauline smirks in her direction.

“Yeah.” Tessa answer and fidgets with her fingers. If her friends are not going to asks, she’s not gonna share. Not that she necessarily doesn’t want to, but she’s not one to share those things, and then … those two also might be able to move their party into his house until anyone manage to notice.

“But you were living in Ontario, wasn’t you? Did you moved for the job?” Celia raises an eyebrow. 

“Of course she moved for the job!” Pauline rolls her eyes. “Everyone would. I would live in crappy apartment and work overtime get to see his ass in those damn skating pants.”

“I don’t live anywhere crappy. And I don’t see his ass that often, you know.” Tessa chuckles. If she blushes a little, a lighting is generous enough to not let it show. “In the office.”

“That’s completely wasted opportunity!” Celia exclaims animatedly.

“Anyway. Tell me, Tess. How one get a job like this?” Pauline holds her gaze with raised playful eyebrow. “Cause I for the fact know it wasn’t an open offer. _And_ I accidentally stumble over a video of the two of you dancing on his show.”

“How do you know it wasn’t public offer?” Tessa’s eyes slightly widen and for once again she’s grateful for the lighting.

“Let’s say friend of friend works for the same company his previous psychologist’s husband does and he knew about his relocation. Said friend of mine was kind of waiting till the offer go public to try but it never did.” Tessa nods and so she continues further. “So, tell me how you, holed up in Ontario, got a job you dreamt of in difference province.”

“Would you believe me if I say he met me in the park in our hometown and said, “hey Tess, do you want a job?” Tessa matches her expression with all the lightness. The story slightly modified but not quite far from the truth, right?

“That’s not how it works in an adult world!” Celine shouts.

“Yeah, well. We met in the skating club first then in the park and then again but basically, it’s true. I had some serious problems in London he knew about. He needed new psychologist into the team. He, by a chance, knew some of my articles. His then psychologist Clara gave it green as well and so he gave me an offer.” Tessa sums up briefly. She indeed a bit luck out the job and got everything she didn’t dare to dream of anymore with it. “But why are we constantly speaking about me?! I want to know everything!” She sends them respective looks.

Celine sighs in a way she just decided to share a big new but that wasn’t what any of them expected when she pulls out her phone and shows them a picture with a guy. Man. Shirtless. Kissing her temple in the kitchen. When she wears what looks like his dress shirt. It looks like a cheesiest coupley picture in the world. Not that Tessa has anything against. _She might own some in her camera roll as well on that matter._ But this is Celine. And her significant other is Amber. _Or was, maybe._ For the last 9 years. And before it was Amanda. And Caroline. And … not a guy.

“You’re fooling around with a GUY?!” Pauline screams tad bit loudly which she recalls cause the last part comes out in a whisper.

“I didn’t plan it happen!” Celine exclaims. “I just met him! You know I didn’t give a shit about dicks and all but he’s … different. I thought he’s a gay for some time actually,” she laughs lightly “cause he’s easy to talk to, no idiot or egoist, always stylish ...god he’s using face masks! … but turns out he isn’t, and I don’t know what to do!” She says the last part in one breath.

“Does Amber know?”

“Do you think she suspect I might be cheating on her with man? Me out of all people? That’s the worse! Not only I am cheating on her, but I don’t even feel it with her anymore. The only thing I can think about is I’m not stretched enough or how I miss his weight on me. I faked!” Celine emphasize. 

“Do you want to try with him?” Tessa asks gently with this feeling in her throat she almost doesn’t even remember ever having anymore. She feels like a teenager again.

“I can’t not to! It’s not just physical. Amber is my convenient, she’s a safe place, but I’ve never felt dizzy around her. Aroused, sure, but not this way. He’s also smart, sending me gifts, doing all these little things, compassionate, silence with him is not silence, he has the cutest little daughter... But god, who am I to changing my mind about my sexuality at 30?!”

“You know those things happen, Cel.” Pauline offers sympathetically and squeezes her hand.

“But the other way!”

“It doesn't matter which way it is, C.” Tessa gives her an understanding squeeze.

“Can you imagine how will people hit on me after all those talks I had about how disgusting dicks are?” Both girls at the table chuckles because that indeed was epic, but Celia is serious. “I’m gonna lose my friends.”

“If their friendship was tied with your sexuality, then they were not your friends in the first place, Cel. You deserve better. And Amber deserve someone who indeed is with her.” Pauline shrugs with a warm smile.

“I really like her. It’s just … I am attracted into her the same way I am into Tessa here. And that’s not much, no offense.” Tessa lifts her hand up to let her know no offense taken but doesn’t lift her eyes from the message which just beeped on her phone. “Anyway, I tried to bring it up in the last 4 months, but she is away for a job a lot lately and just don't let me, as if she knows there is something up after all. I keep refusing her and she respect that, but doesn’t let me speak anyway. It’s like some weirdass game. So I lost my patience and moved away from our apartment before I got here, she is in Italy for business and coming back Sunday. I’m gonna pick her at the airport and break the news. _And_ you’re the only people, expect Max, who know. Which means, expect my calls … which is not gonna be problem in Tessa’s case I see.” She says once Tess stays sticks to her phone once again. This time without any knowledge. 

“Earth to Tessa.”

“Sorry.” Tessa blushes in the intensity no light can help to cover and lift her head up only make the mistake to put her phone on the table in shock and it reveals a collection of 4 photos she was looking at. Celia snatches the thing immediately.

“Oh. My. God! Is he looking after your kids or _you_?” She shared her kids are with Scott currently but a picture of him shirtless taking a picture with soaked kids and dog (she seriously admire he’s able to hold his composure when the twins decides they are contributing in bathing Leo, cause water and soap is everywhere) is sure giving away way more than that. 

“Kids.” Tessa’s cheeks turns crimson even more. “Currently.”

“Tessa Virtue!” Pauline screams at the same time as Celine “You bitch.”.

“You let us speak about his ass for good 15 minutes without mentioning you’re fucking him?!”

“It’s not a big deal, right?” Tessa shrugs.

“Not a big deal?!” Pauline raises her voice way too much again. Second margarita and she’s already getting tipsy. “He’s the only guy Celia would consider to jump to the other side of the river for! _Not accurate anymore_.” She smirks still kind of in disbelieve. “But you see the point?! We were crushing on him!”

“He, huh, matured, right?” Celia keeps staring at the imagine on her phone.

“_You_ were crushing on him.” Tessa raises an eyebrow. She still lividly remembers attending one of the SOI shows with them at the time and ends up hiding in the bathroom when they met him in the hallway and screams like the fucking childish fangirls. Ironically, she didn’t have a crush on him at all. _Then, she wasn’t doing crushes at the time. She was pragmatic and serious. Her life just turned upside down._ “And I’d describe it as he gained.” Tessa snatches the phone out of her friend’s hand. Scott in his skating years was as tiny as a paper. Sure those 10 years made their job but he mostly just gained some weight to fill his muscles. 

“Nevermind! You have to spill everything now. Does his ass look as good naked as in those skating pants? It does, right? What’s he-” Pauline stops short as Tessa starts laughing. “What?”

“It’s just … everyone is asking about his naked ass.” She laughs.

“You surprised?” Celia counters.

“His ass is sure great. Naked. Dressed. Anyhow, really.” Tessa rolls her eyes and swats her friend’s shoulder. “I’m not complaining.”

“Oh, you could .. you could try, Tessa.” Pauline sighs and seizes her phone. “Anything private?” She lifts the eyebrow.

Tessa laughs as gestures for her to look, not that she’s asking for permission. “Just pictures with the kids.”

Pauline scrolls through the pictures he sends. There’s really nothing she should hide, or interesting for snooping eyes. Picture of grinning twins in their pajamas with bowl of ice cream, then twins in the bed with him sitting on the side showing of the Harry Potter book they are reading while sleeping over, and her particular favorite, the twins in their swimsuits using his enormous bathtub as a pool with tons of bubbles making fake foam hair and laughing. It only makes her wonder whether he realized they’re gonna bug now about it all the time.

“Nice house.” She comments.

“His house.” 

“I figured. I’ve no doubt he’s paying you more than generously but guess not that well to afford an apartment with that fancy bathtub while living with two kids on your own.”

“He’s paying me as any other member of his team. And we started dating months after he hired me to make it clear.” Tessa sits a little straighter. Those might be her friends, but some things should be clear. At least in her mind. She might get the job on irregular basics but still thanks to her skills, not because she slept with him.

“I’m kidding, Tess.” Pauline smiles warmly and gives her hand a squeeze. “I’m glad for you. For you, too.” She hits Celine’s shoulder. Now it’s she who’s grinning like a fool into the screen of her phone.

“I’m sorry.” Celine blush. “This is Arianne Victoria.” She turns her cell phone to shows them a video of barely two-year-old girl tasting fries.

“She looks like a total daddy’s girl.” Tessa comments after a little aww escape her mouth. The girls wearing a Canucks onesie and a hockey is running in the background.

“She is. Her mother died in an accident. She was struck by a drugged driver in 39th week. They managed to save the girl.”

A silence fills the table. “You know. She’s the most wonderful child. Funny, charming, sweet, the happiest toddler I’ve ever seen. … I wish I could be good for her, she deserve the world. But I don’t know if I could? I feel like I’m terrible person. Amber wanted to adopt or go through IVF for a few years but I didn’t want to and now? I am sometime on the verge of tears when she pulls those chubby hands around me. Gosh I sometime even catch myself imagining she might have a sibling! Who am I to break her heart like this. Not only I was cheating on her for more than 8 months, with man no less, but with a baby too?”

“Cel, no offense but everyone knows Amber is cheating on you with that girl she work with for years. Even _I_ know.” Tessa states. And the two of them are not in contact any much given to the fact she currently lives in Vancouver. “I know you were the one she eventually went home to,” They once talked about it when she still lived in Toronto and Celia had a transition flight there. “but it’s _not_ normal. If your relationship was all right, you would not find someone else. You’re not the only one to blame. No matter that you should tell her sooner.”

“And now I am here destroying your rare childfree night out.” Celine whines. “We need alcohol. A lot of alcohol. And dance. We definitely should dance.”

And so they drink. And dance. Mostly drink. 

* * *

Around something to 2am, Scott’s woken up by his phone. It takes him a bit to realize It’s indeed his phone and that the reason it’s ringing is Tessa.

When he picks it up all he hears is laugh and occasional comments about him among all follows by laughs again. It’s only when he calls her name for the third time and eventually chuckles along with them when she realize she’s calling again.

“Oh. You’re here. Great.” She states in total even voice.

“Yeah, a while.” He chuckles. “Good night, eh?”

“Um.” Tessa blushes expect he can’t see. “I am going home!” She squeals with excitement too painful for the years in the middle of the night, but he smiles anyway. “I mean, to your place … of course. … I wanted to ubered but then I figured I have to fill your address for that, but I can’t recall what’s yours and what’s arenas.” He hears giggles in the background. “But don’t worry, I called the cab.”

Scott laughs. “Good job, babe. So, do you want me…”

“Oh see … it’s here.” She squeals again. “I have to go. Wait for me, I don’t have any bra on.”

“Address.” He states as quickly as possible and hopes her underwear situation is her original state, not a bar development.

“Ups.” She giggles again. “Yeah.”

Scott better makes her give the phone over and dictate the address directly. Wishes the woman safe drive and nice shift and get up to prepare her essential things like make-up removal and pajamas, and of course water to the bedside table. She’s there in half an hour.

“You’re waiting for me!” Tessa shrieks when he opens the door for her after what he let her fight a lock for a while.

“Yeah.” He lets out and manages to lock the door with her around his neck.

“I love you.” She means to whisper but not really succeed as she’s already trying to kiss him.

“I love you too. Let’s move into the bedroom, eh?” Scott starts carefully moving forward with her in the embrace. She laughs to herself as she’s claiming death seriously they should do that cause they don’t want anyone especially the twins to see how much they love each other and turns so she can walk by herself.

“Why are we in the bathroom?” She eyes him suspiciously and pouts a little. Really, she’s adorable.

“Cause we need to remove your make up.” He successfully lifts her up so she’s sitting by the sink.

“You don’t like my make-up?” She pouts more.

“I do.” Despite there are starting to be a smudged mascara under her eyes. “But we don’t want to get up once we are in bed.” He kisses her to stills her movements for a second and allows him to reach for her make-up remover and some cotton wool pads.

“You’re so smart.” She fights his shirt so he takes it off himself. Her own top is already off. To his relief the kind which needs to be use without bra.

“Thanks.” Scott chuckles. “Are you going to cleaning your eyes by yourself or do you want me to help?” He asks and offers her the pad ready to use. 

“Why are you not ready?” Tessa whines as she reaches into his sleeping pants. His question successfully ignored.

“You’re gonna take care of that while I take care of your face, yeah?” Scott hides his laugh in a decent smirk, if he can say himself. She seems to agree with that, because she pushes his pants down his ass but stops kissing his chest and holds relatively still. _Cleaning someone’s face while being stroked by said someone is definitely an experience. _Once he is done, he hands her a mouthwash she eyes with a frown at first but eventually gives in, _because they don’t wanna get up once in bed._ Also, he’s forced to promise he’s gonna take her jeans off while she rinses her mouth. 

She pushes him into bed urgently and attacks him with a fierce kiss. Her hands everyone, once constantly present on his cock and in a last moment Scott figures she already lines herself with him. “Hold on.” Scott grabs her hand with a chuckle. “We need a condom.”

“You want a baby anyway.” She protests. 

“Yeah. But when we decided on that. _Consciously._” Some of her brain cells turns on because she nods. He kisses her temple and gently pushes her up so he can reach for a silver foil packet. She lets out the funniest disappointed breath when he finds out there’s none and he have to go back to the bathroom. Turns out drunk Tessa is very impatient, shameless and bossy cause she lets him go only with a promise he’s gonna fuck her the hardest he ever did. 

Expect, when he came back, she’s already asleep. Even his laugh doesn’t wake her up. 

* * *

In the morning, he makes sure he get up before the twins cause since they came back from London, they started bursting into his bedroom in the morning as well. Eventually take them with him for his morning practice at 8am with Kevin and Kaetlyn because she’s still deep asleep. Picks up her call from Jordan once they came back cause he find it vibrate in her purse by the door what he figures is for the fifth time this morning only to find out she sent her a picture probably in the cab saying she’s no idea where she’s going. They laugh it off, she’s safely home after all.

Meanwhile the twins uses the situation, Matt distracts him by staying by his side and El runs into the bedroom. “She’s death.” She states once she game back with a dramatic sigh.

“She’s just asleep.” Scott ruffles her hair. Chooses to ignore they were supposed to not enters the room until she wakes up.

“She’s only breathing.” Eliza emphasizes her point with a dramatic shrug of the hands. “And why is she naked?” She scrunches her face.

“She was too tired to dress up.” Scott chuckles and laughs once Eliza states she’s troubles. “C’mon. Let’s prepare some lunch. What about garlic chicken breasts? And we can make garlic soup for mum. She’s gonna sure appreciate that.”

They prepare the meals, finish eating and she’s still asleep, so Scott decides to pour some soup into the bowl, toast a slice of a bread and with an enormous glass of water and aspirin wakes her up. Bussies twins by Xbox in the process. 

He lies by her side, tray with food down on the floor by his side of the bed, and gently shakes her to consciousness. Luckily, she’s not that death anymore.

“Good Morning.” He can’t help but smirk amusedly once she peers at him just a little bit.

“I need to sleep.” She whines in protest. Holding her head. Her headache apparently hits.

“No, you need to get up.” He counters and caress her bare shoulder. Better cope with hungover now and be fine later than sleep any longer, deal with significantly worse body stiffness and the same conditions. Those 10 and half hours she already slept are enough and more sleep will do no good.

“You could take the twins with you for the practice.” She squints at him and pleads.

“I did. Also sent them out with Leo, dried Leo, we had lunch and now they are playing video games.”

“Oh God!” She sits up and looks in confusion as the blanket slides down her bare chest. And so he sums up for her how she fights him while he was removing her make-up with urgent sexual desires, tried to convince him for bare sex, eventually fell asleep, scared Jordan to death, mentions how Eliza sneaked away to check on her, and that he sent a text to her friend she’s not able to make it to their lunch. “I am so so so sorry, Scott.” Tessa covers her face with her palms. 

He lets out a small chuckle. “How are you feeling?”

“Guess better than I look.”

“You don’t look that bad.” He could say truthfully. Expect that mess her hair turned into, she looks mostly fine. Tired but fine. She’s always beautiful.

He stands up, closed the curtains he previously opened in attempt to wake her up naturally, but now the light is not doing her any good, apparently, and takes out a clean leggings, panties, t-shirt and adds his hoodie, partly because it’s a piece of clothes she so far has never forgot at his place, but mostly because she seems to appreciate a comfort its size bring at the moment. _At least its coziness is an argument she’s stealing his clothes with the most. _

Tessa looks at the pile in front of her bewildered. “You have my clothes?”

Scott chuckles. “I took the liberty to wash the clothes you left behind in here.” He also finds one of her hair ties so she can make a bun without really brushing it. He suspects she once had to rob a hair salon or where those things you buy at, cause an amount of hair ties and bobby pins is horrendous. He never once had a girlfriend who owned even half of the amount she has, and he once dated a dancer. It certainly is everywhere. The last time he even found a bobby pin in his skating bag.

She starts dressing up while keeping an eye on him. Slight embarrassment creeping her cheeks. “How’s a clock anyway?” She asks suddenly.

“Something past 1pm.” Scott maneuvers the tray with still warm garlic soap and plain toasts close to her side on the bed. “Here. Eat something. … No chocolate today. El said you’re troubles, so you have it bad.” He teases.

Tessa scrunches her face. It’s a rare moment when chocolate doesn’t sound appealing at all. Also, she’d prefer her kids would never see her in this state. “Relax.” Scott senses her growing distress. “She thinks you’re really tired and nothing more. She tried to wake you up but you were death asleep. She noticed you have bare shoulders, but easily bought you’re naked cause you were too tired to dress up.”

“We should go out later. Cinema, maybe? Not sure what’s playing but there is always some movie for the kids and they are more thrilled from being in the cinema and eating popcorn than movie itself anyway _and_ we’ll somehow cope whatever it is.”

“Why not.” Scott nods with a smile. “So you had a good night, eh?”

“Yeah, but not really.” And then she sums up for him how her lesbian friend is not lesbian anymore and just now moved out of the flat she fully owns but share with her girlfriend who by the way had parallel sexual relationship with her colleague every business trip for years and moved in with a man she’s leaving for and his baby daughter despite she never wanted kids. Now she counts hours till she’s gonna face said girlfriend and breaking the news once she returns from one of those trips. Her other friend is struggling with a lack of time and involuntary change in preferences of her husband since they moved to Quebec and so they needed some drinks and dance but they long time don’t last what they once used to. _And maybe she never did. _“And girls wanna meet you.”

“My ass, mostly.” Scott chuckles but there’s a smirk on his lips too.

Tessa’s eyes widen at the same time some color return into her cheeks. Red, mostly. “You heard that?”

“Yeah, when you called you can’t ubered cause you can’t recall the address but no need to worry cause you are brilliant and called the cab.” Scott laughs. “And in the cab, by the way, you apparently forgot I told the address to the driver and texted Jordan you don’t know where it’s driving you.”

“I’m _never_ drinking again.” She groans.

Scott laughs. “And, um. Your mum called earlier, too.”

Tessa paled the color she gained back. “Tell me I didn’t send her any drunk message as well.”

“No.” He pats her knee and motion for her to return to eating. “Or, she doesn’t mention it at least. Based on her words she called you first but you didn’t pick up, so she called me right after. Pretty early, actually. She asked whether I finally know if I am going with you to Jordan’s wedding. I thought they have wedding planners, but your mum is now apparently up on the guest list and seating and she’s quite anxious.”

“And?” Tessa doesn’t know herself. She kind of neglected the fact and it was only on New Year’s Eve when they were parting their ways with the rest of the crew when Jordan asked her on the matter when she broached the question with him. She’d like him to go but It’s in the end of February. Close to the Words and he already has some obligations scheduled as well. 

“I do.” He answers carefully. “But I am flying only at Thursday as the wedding is Saturday. It’s still more than I should possibly miss at the time. I am sorry.”

_She doesn’t mind. That’s more than she hoped for._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And how was your day? 😅
> 
> Also I would love hear your thoughts! Also, did I say this chapter might be a little bit of a build on for something in the future?
> 
> Be well! ❤️


	26. Losing it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reality of post Holiday crush is creeping under their skins, guys. They don’t have a brightest of time, but hey, they have each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

“Can I use your office?” Tessa asks instead of greeting as soon as he picks up the call.

“Um, yeah?” Scott replies in confusion. “What’s wrong with your office?”

“WHAT’S WRONG?! There’s huge ass spider!” She practically yells.

He can’t help the chuckle escaping his mouth. “You fear spiders?”

“Of course I fear spiders!” She yells this time for real the obvious. “Do something!”

“I’m in Seoul, babe. I can hardly catch the spider for you.”

“I hate you!” 

“I thought you wanna use my office.” Scott teases her.

“Yeah…” Tessa sighs. “Wait, I can’t!”

“There’s spider in my office too?” The amusement is obvious out of his voice but he can’t help it. He’s on the other side of the world.

“If I leave, I wouldn’t have known where he’s gone!”

“And where are you now?”

“In the door!”

Scott chose not to mention that if she stays in the door and the spider moves, she’d not do anything anyway (expect scream maybe), he knows better than that. “You would have to ask someone to catch him, T.”

“That’s embarrassing, Scott! Besides, Kevin is here in 5 minutes!”

“You know, he could help you out. I doubt he’s arachnophobic.”

“I can’t ask him that! We have a therapy session! That’s serious.”

“So you’re gonna lead said session in the hallway checking on your spider?” He arches an eyebrow despite she can’t see. She probably can imagine it anyway.

“You’re the worst!” She hangs up on him.

* * *

That was the last time they spoke. 11 hours’ time difference doesn’t make it easy to talk. They only spoke at night for Scott when Tessa settled in the office and one time, he got up painfully early to earn a time suitable for the twins. Which Tessa is secretly more than grateful for. _If she had to leave for a while to regain a composure, well, forgive her … _

Last night, though, he only sent her text. Simple text. It was a night of banquet but still, living together for good part of December, in Holiday all-day together setting no less, and now being third out of five weeks in the new year apart, is hard. Not hard, it’s excruciating.

Almost as soon as Scott appears in the arena and speaks the first words to Ms. Bolton, Matt appears out of nowhere and almost tackles him down with his enthusiasm. He probably would, being just a little bigger. Scott scoops him up into a proper hug. “Hi, buddy.” He kiss the top of his head. Matt tighten his hold on him. An accomplishment itself, being a less cuddly out of the twins. He’s not cold, be no means, just cool. He’s more for the high fives and quick hugs than long embraces. He has his cuddly moods, but those are saved solely with Tessa. Not even grandma. “Did you miss me?”

“Mum missed you!” Matt answers instead and lowers his small head on Scott’s shoulder.

“Oh, did she?”

“Mm.” Matt confirms. “She stole Leo from our room and spoke with him. And” his voice raises an octave and turns into a disapproval tone “she once let him sleep in the bed!”

Scott chuckles. Image of the twins finding sleeping dog in Tessa’s bed is too much not to. “You told her he can’t sleep in the bed?” 

“Yes!” He nods with all the responsibility 7 years old can possibly muster. “We made sure she doesn’t sneak him away again! Promise.”

“You’re such big kids.” Scott pokes his nose and he giggles. “And heavy too.” Scott adds as he’s reaching for El who exits the dressing room too and demands to be lifted as well. 

“We’re not heavy.” El shrieks.

“You definitely grew up since the last time I carried you both at the same time.” Scott kiss their temples. This time Matty frowns.

“Mum said I grew almost an inch taller.” El nods along. “Are you leading our practice?”

“Nope, kiddo. I’m too tired to deal with you all 20 monkeys. I’m gonna take mum out if she’s free and then we pick you up and we can do whatever you want. Til the bedtime.” He add for good measures. “Deal?” He sets them down on the floor and give them each a high five to seal the deal.

* * *

“What are you doing here?” Tessa looks up from her table and lights up. “You’re not due to be home until tomorrow.”

“Your welcomes never cease to amaze me.” Scott chuckles, finds his way toward here and carefully not to crash her sit into her lap sideways while wraps his arms around her. “Did I screw up your plans?” 

“What are you doing?” She giggles.

“Welcoming myself myself.” Scott kiss the top of her head. _She might melts on place under his charming smile if you are asking._

“Dork.” Tessa places a kiss on his chest and inhale what she was painfully missing the last days. You really don’t appreciate fully what you have until it’s gone. “Change?”

Scott gets up and pushes her toward the sofa where he perches himself down with a huff and pulls her into his lap. “They outsold the plane again, so I decide I’m gonna leave one flight sooner.”

“How are you?” They established a habit of her asking after his travels to avoid any examination, second guessing or hiding. They set it straight right away and that’s how things go. 

“Tired. Like as fuck tired. We had heavy turbulences most of the flight, the kids were screaming, I didn’t sleep a bit and it’s 4am in Seoul. I’d go directly to the bed wasn’t it for you.”

“We might go there together.” She suggest with a wink which she figures later probably wasn’t what meant to.

“Not sure if I should sleep, though. I need to switch time zones fast.” Scott contemplates but already pushes her away and stands up.

“Not sleep. Just nap.” Tessa reaches for her coat. He never bothered take is off. “You can nap for an hour before we pick the twins.”

Scott’s forehead furrows. “How is their practice just hour long?” 

“Well, It’s two.” She chuckles. Of course he would pick it up. “And it’s starting right about now.” She picked them up from school and leave them before the lockers some time in forward. “But I might selfishly hope you are not too tired to spend half an hour before or after elsewhere.”

“I don’t need half an hour to make you come, babe.” He smirks. 

Tessa coughs and swats his shoulder. She might have started it but they just exits the privacy of her office and enters a public space. He laughs and this time, just this time, she lets it slip.

“Matt and El will be so surprised to see you.” She chooses to say instead.

“We met in front of the reception when I got here.” There’s nothing weird they were alone there. They like wandering around by themselves like big kids. Ms. Bolton makes sure they are in the object and they either chat with her or watch the practice in the stands. Sometime charm her into the keys from the gallery and watch from there. But nothing else. Besides, everyone is used to it by now and keep an eye on them while going around too. They are hardly unwatched. “Didn’t expect such huge enthusiasm.” Scott points with a warm smile.

“They missed you. They got used to having you around over Christmas to New Year’s.”

“Yeah? I heard someone else missed me. Something about dog sleepover…” 

Tessa groans and laugh at the same time. “Matt or Eliza?”

“Matt.” Scott smacks a kiss on her temple as they run the stairs down.

“Of course it was Matt. He gave me quite a lesson.” Tessa laughs. 

“Good boy.” Scott chuckles affectionately. “I missed you too. Just so you know.”

“It wasn’t our most thoughtful idea living together half a month.” She raises a brow for good matters despite it’s openly a share responsibility. “Walk or car?”

“Car.” Scott answers and surprisingly heads toward a passenger door. Clear indication he must be drenched more than he lets out, otherwise he would drive. 

It’s a few minutes’ drive but he almost passes out. It might be his sleepy state or usual dorky nature _(the later)_, but he lets her lead the way once in the house, half crushes her with his weight, sleep like until he perks up out of blue. “You were there?” He frowns once standing in the bathroom.

“How could you tell?” Tessa‘s voice catches, pink creeping in her cheeks.

“It’s touched.”

“But I gave everything on the same place.” She knows how he cares about those things. Maybe almost pedantly expect he doesn’t demand it. He just reorganize it back into its right place when she doesn’t. Now, he moves a bottle of her body lotion half an inch into the left and raises an eyebrow with a smirk. _That_ she wasn’t expecting he could notice. She certainly can’t. 

“I am sorry. You know how I sometime have really hard period, this time I had those massive cramps whole day, nothing really helped, even pain killers. Evelin made me those tapes for release, but it wasn’t much better anyway. I was just so tired. That bath a last time this happened really helped. So … I took one when I went to water the plants.” Tessa sputters.

“It’s fine, babe.” Scott laughs as she turns crimson. “I was just worried for a sec someone got there. By the way, how was a chocolate?”

“Delicious!” She brightens. “Wait! Did you send me chocolate instead of flowers cause you knew?!”

“Yeah.” He nods while stripping out of his clothes. A pile already creating on the floor. Really, she don’t get why he never put it directly into the laundry basket _(which is right there!) _but let it all fall down first and then clean the mess afterward, but she’s getting used to it.

“That’s such a cliché!”

“It would be, Tess, if you weren’t eating Nutella with a spoon or ice cream from the box around that time.” He winks. Tessa glares at him. Not that he is not right. Think what you want but she is an ice cream from the bowl kind of person. _And, well, her kids might not know they even own Nutella in their household._ “Are you coming or what?” He asks already stepping into the shower. She said she is not as she doesn’t wanna wet her hair, but eventually started taking her clothes off anyway. 

It takes her a while to get out of the rest of her clothes, but he at least already set the water on the exact temperature she loves, and it’s pleasantly steamed. “I’m offended, just so you know.”

“You don’t look offended.” He comments, loops both arms around her neck and checks out her body up and down.

“But I want to be!” She nudges him by her knee to get his attention back to her face.

“For what?” Scott laughs. “That I send you the chocolate when you needed it?”

“Don’t be that smug at least.” She frowns.

“Okay.” He finds her lips with his and keeps pushing her backward until her backs hits the glass. “Am I forgiven if I eat you out first before we fuck?”

_Well, that’s even smugger but then, who cares, right._

* * *

Entering the arena hand in hand with Scott is nothing new now but coming into the building packed with parents feels different.

They are not hiding their relationship by no means, but not everyone knows. That’s one thing. Whole another thing is, that Scott as a head coach and a name an academy is built on is just walking around. Good half of the people is sending them looks and sideway glares, some whispering, and some even went so far to actually ask him why he is not on the ice. _Those are maybe the best, eventually._

On contrary to her, he is totally unphased. Smiles at everyone and offers simple explanations while leading her toward small stands to watch the last minutes of the practice. “How are you doing that?” She asks.

“Just smile, you can’t help it. They’re gonna stare anyway. Natural is the best. Besides if they really were invested in figure skating as they pretends to be then they would have known I have to land in Canada right about now.” His calmness adds to hers and eventually she can relax. Even dares to smile at a familiar group of petty mum’s sending her sideways glances whenever she’s around. Scott notices, loops and an arm around her and kiss her temple with a laugh.

When the practice ends, Scott takes Matt’s green and El’s rainbow sparkly skate covers _(but those look like unicorn, Scott)_, and waits for them by the entrance. Tessa takes b-line to speak with Dan’s mum. 

Matt reaches for his cup Scott’s carrying in the other hand (They had to buy another two Frank Green cups (light plum for El and black one for Matt) because they wanna help the nature too. You can’t argue with that.) but Scott lifts the hand up swiftly and lift an eyebrow. “Covers first, chocolate later.” Roll of the eyes follow as puts the covers on dutifully. Some of the nearby adults laughs. 

“Good.” Scott nods and hands them the cups before taking it again so they can head toward the bench and slip into the shoes. 

“You look like dad.” Eliza giggles as she looks up at him while tying her laces.

Scott lifts his arms slightly up and looks down to check himself. “Do I?” He winks at her.

Eliza stands up and hits his back as she loops an arm around him into a side hug. Then she pushes her skates into his hand and takes her hot chocolate instead. Conversation over.

* * *

“Which one?” Eliza holds two books in from of Scott, who’s already laying in the bed. He points a worn-out copy of Winnie the Pooh, which he assumes is because it once had to be their longtime favorite. I tinsel of regret run thought him. As a lot lately. He sometime dream of them as toddlers, running around with cheeky smiles and wonder. Matt runs to put the other book back into its shelf in their room and soon they both settles into Tessa’s bed too.

Despite his nap, Scott is tired and keeps yawning, came close to the verge of a headache, so he calls it a night. Matt and El complained it so soon and so he joked they could read him a story. They giggles at first but eventually takes a job seriously and tucks him into the bed, wearing the cutest kimonos Scott got them from Japan over their pajamas.

It’s a hilarious yet heartwarming situation. Tessa sits by his side, his heads ends up resting on her tight, claiming he wanna see the Pooh, and Matt and El settles by her other side.

Tessa doesn’t think he’s gonna actually fall asleep, but he does. He pays attention while El and Matt read a paragraph each, but second page in her own reading, he stopped watching the pictures (he actually does that) and a few more and he is death asleep. She can’t help but hurt for him a little, knowing wasn’t it for them, he would be peacefully sleeping by now for hours.

She reads a few more pages for the twins and herself, stroking his hair gently, before she closes the book for good.

“Is he asleep?” Matt asks and bends down to check his eyes closely.

“I think so.” Tessa whispers with a smile. She likes watching him asleep. He sleeps so peacefully and looks suddenly much younger as his face relax.

El studies him for a while too and stroke his shoulder quickly with a little bit of cautiousness and wonder before she gets Tessa’s attention. “Mum?”

“Yeah?” She reaches out to caress her cheek.

“Do you want to marry Scott?”

Tessa takes a moment to collect her thoughts into a proper form of answer before answering. “Maybe. It’s not the most important thing.” She smiles. It’s not the most important thing for her and she didn’t think she is ever gonna be married just months back, but she would lie if she claimed she never imagined herself in white whenever walking around a wedding saloon. Or watching movie. It’s actually increasing lately. But you don’t tell that to your kids. Especially when you’ve not even told the man in question just yet. “But I really really like Scott and he’s important to me. Do you want me to marry him?”

They both nod. “We’d be a family and Scott could be our dad.” Matt speaks.

“We don’t need wedding to be a family.” Tessa squeezes their shoulders. “I think we already a little bit are, don’t you think?”

“But Justin and Brad keep saying Scott doesn’t like us. He dates you just because you are pretty.”

“And Imogen said her mum said he doesn’t date mums. And will leave us since he would want his own kids anyway. If you get married, then we’d be his kids too.” Eliza adds.

“Can you hand me Scott’s phone?” Tessa points the drawer where It’s plugged into the charger. Matt crawls out the bed and back with the phone and looks up with mix of confusion, expectation, and sadness. She unlocks the screen to reveal a picture of the two of them from the Christmas Day, dressed in onesies, headphones over hoods, cheeks red from laughing, fighting over the last gingerbread cookies and turns it against them. “Who’s that?”

They studies a picture for a while and then El swats Matt’s shoulder and claims he looks terrible. “You looks terrible!” He jumps against her. “I don’t!” She fights him back and both starts laughing It’s enough to wake Scott up. 

He loops arm around the closer one (which is Matt) and pulls him into his side, stopped only by Tessa’s legs. The boy keeps wriggling and squirming, trying to get out of his hold, but the only thing he manages to do is shimmied over Tessa’s legs right into his hold. She moves out of the way and turns on a video. 

Eliza starts wrestling him, pushes his hand away so hard she’d grit her teeth if she wasn’t laughing. In one perfect moment Scott turns and scoop her with his other hand, lies on his stomach and hold each close to his side until they stops squirming and calling for Tessa and gives up completely breathless.

“Good night.” Scott constates as they settles further. Not that he really plans to sleep. If he is completely honest with himself, then no matter how much he already loves them, he might not be completely comfortable with that just yet. And he doesn’t think they would be, either.

“I hate sleeping on my stomach!” Eliza whines.

“Then turn.” Scott loses his hold just enough for her to be able to turn over but not escape just yet.

“Don’t look at me.” Matt swats his head away with a cheeky smile.

“You can look at me.” Eliza turns again to face him as he turns his head to the other side.

Tessa hesitates. She could easily let it slip away. It’s right there. They are perfectly distracted now. And happy. Or, she could bring it back. And because It’s important, she decides for the later. “Do you still want him to be your dad?” She chooses to take it in a teasing, light way. Admittedly not the most brilliant one, given to a completely puzzled look on Scott’s face.

Eliza flashes him her most innocent suggestive yet expectant and still smiling look. As if she dares him to speak. Matt turns his head sharply and looks where he previously pushes Scott’s head away just in case while sporting very alike expression as his sister does. Scott, confused to what is happening, who is supposed to speak and why now, looks up at Tessa, silently tearing an explanation or at least a hint of help out of her.

“You might wanna speak to Scott about what’s bothering you?” Tessa smiles encouragingly at her kids.

“You speak.” Eliza throws at her a little bit desperately. Scott then releases them. The atmosphere in the room is heading somewhere way too heavy for that.

“But I don’t know what those kiddos are saying.”

Matt roses on his knees and finds his way to Tessa’s side and whispers her into her ear again. Tessa embraces him but pushes further. “Scott’s right there, bug.”

“Do you want new kids?” Eliza surprises them all with her sudden statement.

“What does that mean?” Scott starts. “Like whether I want babies?”

“New kids. Who are not us.” She reaches back and looks like she’s about to shimmied herself by Tessa’s side, but eventually stops herself. 

“Oh.” That is not what his still cloudy with sleep brain expects. “No. I don’t want new kids. I’d very much like to have you, if you have me.” He reaches out to lets his palm rest on small of Eliza’s back.

“But Imogen said you don’t date mums.” Matt looks up.

“Well, I think I pretty much date your mum, don’t I?”

“But they keep saying you don’t like us.”

“Guys, do I really make you feel like I don’t like you?” A slight hurt appears in his voice.

“But they are saying that!” Matt raises his voice and Tessa knows he’s about to lose it. Which is rare. 

“Who is saying that?”

“Imogen, and Justin and Brad too.”

“Matty.” Scott addresses him while caress Eliza’s cheek. “Kids are sometime mean.”

“But their mums are saying that too.” He doesn’t let him finish. 

“Adults are sometime even meaner. Because I won the Olympic, sometime speak out loud in TV and don’t look twice bad” He winks. It wouldn’t be him otherwise, if not lighting the mood. “a lot of people think they know me, but the truth is, they don’t. But you know me, right? And you know I love you. Just like I love your mum. Didn’t I say you’re my most favorite kids in the whole entire world?”

“Promise?” Eliza grins by his side.

“I promise.” He pokes her nose.

“But you would not mind if we had a baby one day, would you?” Tessa uses the moment to settle on that.

“Like a sister?” Matt looks up at her with sudden enthusiasm.

“Yup. Or a little brother.”

“I don’t want a brother.” He frowns.

“I don’t want a brother either.” Eliza matches.

“Not sure we can help that, guys.” Scott chuckles. 

“You could choose a girl.” Eliza shrugs as if it’s nothing. 

“That’s not how it works, El.” This time Tessa chuckles.

“How can it not? You make them, right?”

“Yep-”

“Then you could _choose_.” Eliza insists. “It’s like when you make muffins. You choose whether you make blueberry or chocolate ones.” She throws a look to Scott in case he forgot he promised he’s in charge of muffins this week. _True multitasker, indeed._

“And you said you wanted us to be a girl and a boy!” Matt adds and points them. Obviously, she made a choice.

“It’s not like muffins, I’m afraid.” Scott lets out evenly, but Tessa can see he’s struggling with laugh. “A baby choose itself whether it’s a girl on boy in mum’s belly.”

“That’s weird.” Eliza scrunches her face. “How do you even make them?” 

Tessa bursts in laughter. Watching Scott’s humorous expression changing to horrified is too good not to. He’s usually surprisingly good and calm in dodging intimate questions, but this one ...

“I think that’s enough of questions for today.” She’s slightly inclines to letting him squirm awhile just to see what he come up with, but because it’s their bad time by now and Scott usually tends to be quite honest, they’d definitely ends up discussing how you make sex and why and god know they’d never shut them down. “You should hurry to the beds.”

“But…” Matt starts to protest but they both gets up under Tessa’s gaze.

“I know you need to be naked.” Eliza shouts, almost rolls her eyes.

“Then you know everything you need.” Tessa pats her back and pushes her forward.

“Hugs, please.” Scott calls after them. The both happily supply.

“Seriously.” Tessa comes back to the bedroom only to find it empty. She means to searches for him, but before she can he appears behind her with two glasses of wine.

“I thought you’re tired?” She asks in confusion.

“We need to stop that, Tessa.” She’s about to ask what when he continues. “They can’t be facing this because some of the mothers of their classmates are bitches. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Matty losing it like this.”

“What do you want to do, though?”

“Well, Justin is in their skating group as well and if I am not mistaken then Imogen is his cousin. Her brother is one of Patch’s junior ice dancers. Let’s say her mother tried to get the girl in in every way possible. I’m gonna speak with them closed door.”

Tessa nods. “I might also speak with their teacher. Just in case.”

“I hate I can’t do more.” He lets his head sinks into a crook of her neck.

“It’s not your fault. It might help if I wasn’t adding into a glaring war with them in the arena, but I can’t help it.”

“It’s not your fault either.” Scott chuckles lightly before turning serious again. “They are on the wrong side, not you.”

“Maybe, but it’s not helping.”

“Yeah, probably not. But not making it worse either. We should make sure Matt and El are sure in core no matter what anyone say.”

They both nods and click their glasses. “Great. So now when this is cleared, I might as well give you a biology lesson.” Tessa smirks. “Babies choose their gender, eh?”

“They do!” Scott laughs. 

“It’s nothing about chromosomes present in men sperm, eh?”

“Yeah? And how would you explain that a pair can fuck like rabbits yet only one certain sperm make it?”

“The rest is not good enough?”

“No. The final one make a right pair. It’s not a coincidence, Tess.” He lifts an eyebrow. ”Which means babies make a choice.”

“It’s a good thing you’re not a biology teacher.”

“My biology is on point.”

“Your biology is messed up.” Tessa swats his chest.

“You should give me a proper babies making run through lesson, then. You know, just in case.” He takes her glass and positions it on the nightstand. “Practice makes masters. We both know a magic of rehearsals.”

“Rehearsals are hard work.” Tessa moves swiftly to straddles him.

“Yeah. But the results.” He doesn’t waste time and pulls her tank top over her head. “Shit, lock.”

“It’s locked.”

“You’re wicked.”

“Guilty.” 

“And you doesn’t have panties!” His voice catches in his throat slightly as he slides his hand down her ass into her shorts.

“I hate sleeping in panties.” She admits with a tad of shyness. 

“Tessa.” He stops her ministration. “Why the fuck did you sleep with them all that time?”

“I don’t know. Isn’t it a standard? I don’t know protocols of dating.”

“The only protocol in my head is feeling comfortably. Guess you really don’t like those satin lacy pajamas either, am I right?”

“No, no! I really like those. Honest.”

“Great.” He finds her neck. “But don’t do things you are uncomfortable with just because you think you should. At least talk it up, yeah?” 

“Yeah.” She breaths into his ear and take him out of his sleeping pants. Smirks as he shivers in surprise. “Enough of talking now.” 

“No.” Scott pulls her shorts down in revenge.

“No?”

“I wanna hear you. Loud and clear. Explain me what we should do.” He pushes his hips up into her.

“Scott.”

“Tess.” He challenges her.

“I was joking.”

“I am not. Tell me what to do.”

She stays looking at him, unable to form her thoughts into the words. Her eyes filled with darkness. “Do you want me to touch you?” He parts her folds.

Tessa nods. “I would ask, but I know you like it like this.” He pushes two fingers into her right away. “Shit, you’re soaked.”

“I” She lets out.

“What, Tess? Do you want me to use my mouth too?”

She shakes the head no. “Than what, tell me?” He takes his cock out of her hand and teases her clit with its tip. “Do you want to come?”

“Condom. I want you to reach out for condom.” Her hand is trembling as he’s handing her a silver foil packet.

He sucks at her nipples while she places it on his length. Hard until she arches her spine. “Now tell me. How are the babies done?” He purposely choice a different wording than Eliza. 

“You.” She stops. “You should fuck me.”

“Like this?” He points her straddling him.

“No. Deep. And.” She takes a breath. “Intimate. Intense. The best you can. Memorable. A baby deserve it.” It’s more of “I deserve it” and they both know it. The mood in the room switches. 

“Turn around and lie on your stomach.” He whispers into her ear at the same time her phone start vibrating. She does as she is told anyway.

He points the phone and she shakes the head, so he positions himself above her. Thoroughly kisses her back first, then slowly slides into her inch by inch until he’s fully inside and laying on her back. She gasps.

“God That’s … so deep Scott. So deep.”

Scott lets her adjust. It’s a deepest he’s ever been in her. And she loves deep. “Can I move?” He whispers.

“Please.”

And so he moves, slowly, keeping the most skin to skin contact possible. Traces equally sensual kisses down her neck, face and shoulder blades. “You feel so good babe. So good.” He whispers into her ear. “So tight like this.”

“Damn either pick it up or turn it off.” Scott growls when her phones starts vibrating loudly for the third time in 10 minutes.

“It’s Jordan.” She hisses.

“Wasn’t she calling this afternoon?”

“Yeah, that too.” She takes the phone with regret and hesitation. Eventually picks it up. 

“What are you doing!” Jordan yells. “I need you. My idiotic best friend just sprained her ankle! How is she supposed to be a bridesmaid?!” Jordan yells from the other side the second she picks up.

“Her ankle will be fine till the wedding.” Tessa rolls the eyes, half thanks to Jordan, half thanks to Scott who just bottoms her out. “Don’t worry. I call you in a bit, okay?”

“What? No! You let me hang there forever till you picked it up. You’re not going anywhere!”

“Jordan, I-” She swallows the rest as he sneaks his hand under her and finds her clit. “Now is not a time, yeah? I’m gonna call you back. Promise.”

“What?! I need you, Tessa!”

“And I’m gonna call you.” She swallows a moan down as Scott whispers barely bearable I need you, too and finds a particular spot on her neck she is a sucker for.

“What are you doing so important?! El and Matty are sleeping by now!”

“Fucking, Jordan. Fucking!” She yells shamelessly.

“What? No, you are not.”

“She is.” Scott splutters close to her phone.

“Oh god!” Jordan snaps. “I’m booking you a ticket to Toronto for a weekend.”

“What?!” Tessa snaps back. “You’re not. We didn’t see each other at all in the last 5 weeks.”

“You’re certainly catching up now.” Jordan dry chuckles. “I’m getting married just once. It’s your sisterly duty.”

Scott loses his patience and slides out. Tessa turns over her shoulder and grimaces at the loss as she watches him discard a condom and reaches for his pants. 

“I was at Toronto two weeks ago, Jo. Everything is settled. We have plans with Matt and El.”

“No, it’s not! Emily is pregnant and we needs to adjust her dress. Our cousins are apparently in fight, which means we have to re-do seating again. By the way, are you ok with Theresa sitting with you?”

“No!” Tessa shouts strictly. “I’m not gonna watch her hitting on Scott whole day first hand.” Their youngest cousin is not was from promiscuity. 

“Speaking of which, how is he doing?”

“How?!” Tessa shouts more annoyed than she meant, but still showing less than true amount. “Prepping to sleep.”

“I thought you guys fucking.” She drops nonchalantly.

“Yeah, apparently he doesn’t like sex dolls or weirdass phone threesome, Jordan.”

“His bad.” 

“Are you kidding me?”

“Relax. I’m kidding, yeah? I didn’t mean to interrupt your ... _stuff_. I need to go over a few things. You said he went to sleep, didn’t you? What is he doing there anyway? Didn’t you say he is coming back tomorrow?”

“Yeah, expect he came a day early. Stop and listen to yourself for a sec, eh? I’ll call you tomorrow, or at least once he’s really sleep, yeah?”

“Now _you_ gotta be kidding me!”

“I am not. I love you, but he just came and he is right there. You’re wedding is gonna be perfect, yeah? I promise. Relax. Take a bath. Glass of wine. You’re fine. Bye, sis. And say hi to Ben for me.”

“I’m sorry.” Tessa whines while cuddling to his side. “I could.” She points his crotch.

“No.” Scott shakes the head. “It’s fine.”

“But before we stopped, it was incredible.”

“It was.” Scott kisses her temple.

“Never tried this pose before.”

“No? It’s one of my favorites. Expect there is something about dancers, cause it wasn’t entirely possible to slide just right with my last two girlfriends.”

“You were dating a dancer before?”

“My first serious girlfriend. Ana. She’s Brazilian. She did Latin competitively and Flamenco for fun. She’s actually the closest to you out of all my girlfriends.”

“Are you comparing us?” She lifts an eyebrow.

“No.” Scott chuckles. “But she was a lot like you, expect less graceful and elegant and more livid. We were impossible to work together in long term. We were only adding into each other’s endless fire. We’d probably burn our house down out of accident or kill each other in an enormous fight. We both needed someone to balance us. But truth is we had a spark. A spark I thought was caused only thanks to our age for a long time. You know, this thrill, little something you can’t quite catch or describe. I thought it doesn’t really exist, until you. And it was suddenly there and better than I knew.” He traces her sternum and kiss her head gently. “But if I was comparing you, then you have better ass.”

Tessa laughs. The way he is able to move from soft and tender to dirty, dorky and flirtatious is miraculous. “What?” Scott grabs her chin and makes her looks up at him. He’d kiss her, looking at him like this, eyes twinkling, pouting face as she’s trying to be serious, bare chest, her delicate sheets catching at her belly button piercing, wasn’t it for his pose.

“I can hardly have better ass than someone in early twenties I suppose, who is Latin and Flamenco dancer, Brazilian no less, Scott. Those women are goddesses. But thank you.”

“It’s true.” He says back in a tone giving away he is not painting her with honey and she better believe it. And she’s better than fight. After all, it’s a compliment.

“You know … It’s interesting, I mean, the thing you said before. That spark. How you thought it’s only a product of youth. It’s interesting. Because it came to me too, only I thought it come with a maturity. You know, you’re not this madly in love and naive or on contrary just carefree and nothing more anymore. You have open eyes and really appreciate the other person by your side. Guess it’s not.”

“Yeah. It’s probably about a person.”

They lets the moment sink deep into their skin. Only sip wine and relish the dim light around and added privacy it provides, until Tessa‘s phone buzz again. “Babies making lesson no. 1 - always turn your phone off first.”

Tessa groans but Scott laughs. “She’s ...um, losing it, eh?” Tessa was already once in Toronto, under the scrutiny of nonstop phone calls since then. That one time she even called Scott and demanded he urgently find her sister cause her own phone ownership is useless. She had her ballet lesson at the time. “What is the matter this time?”

“She has four bridesmaids and apparently we all are useless. Jane is written off for week now because she dares to be on a business trip abroad, Emily is pregnant and needs a dress adjustment, Aisha just sprained her ankle today, and well, I am here.” She lets out a long exhale. “And did I told you Matt is boycotting the wedding?”

“Why?” Scott laughs. The last time he hear him speak, Matty was excited to see sea and in his voice “a real beach” for the first time.

“Cause he’s not, and I cite, “stupid flower girl”. He’s now apparently staying with you.”

Scott chuckles. “Does he know I am going with you?”

“No.” Tessa shakes the head but her expression is soft to amused. “He’d probably elope by now knowing that.”

“Why is he supposed to be a flower girl anyway?”

Tessa winces. Clear signal this is another story he missed. “She was supposed to have a dress with a train and Matty and Ben’s nephew was supposed to be carrying it, but she made a dress adjustment and train she dreamed of no longer exist. I don’t think I need to mention all mum, Aisha her best friend, and I dread she’s gonna regret it right about now and we’re gonna end up in last minute no dress situation. Anyway, suddenly she’s left with two boys lacking their job. So they thought Casper could be a ring bearer and Matt could walk with Eliza in front of Peggy and Zoe as they are the twins anyway, but Matty is not buying that.”

“You’re gonna really make him to do that?” 

She takes a deep breath and catch his hand on her cheek as he’s fucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear for a kiss. “I think I’m gonna let it open. I’m not gonna force him despite Jordan’s breakdowns. I let him know he can choose and he’s gonna either change his mind and walks with the girls or he just stays by your side. Zoe is small, once she’ll see the crowd, she’s gonna chicken out and stay with Meg anyway. It’s gonna be just fine with only El any Peggy.”

Scott nods along in agreement. “Are you flying to Toronto for the weekend?” He asks later than Tessa expected. His voice as open as it can be.

“Hope not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope there was no notification problems for you guys. I thought I might postpone posting a bit as AO3 was doing some changes, but hope it’s all good by now.
> 
> Would love to chat with you in the coments. Have a nice day & be well.
> 
> PS. Figured it’s a lifetime since I updated my other fic. Will try to finish the chapter. Miss them a lot. Time is really hectic rn.


	27. Pick it up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all! Thanks for your lovely responses for the last chapter! 💕 I can’t describe how happy it made me!
> 
> This chapter was supposed to be this chapter + it's aftermatch. If it make sense. But I had this part written and no time to finish the second to give it at least half justice. So I decided to finish this part, make some adjustments to not hang it in the air, and it eventually turned out into a whole middle sized chapter which I hope is not all that bad! The aftermatch will be the next one. In about two weeks I think. 
> 
> I thought it's gonna be better this way than not post anything in more than moth. Enjoy a reading! 🙂

“You are not twice thrilled we are here, are you?” Bella appears by Scott’s side.

“I _am_ happy to see you.” Scott smiles at her and moves his gaze back to his skaters, already cooling down.

“And I believe you are.” She throws him off balance with an unexpected answer and waits him out until he continues.

Scott chuckles. “But you’re not letting it go until I spill it, are you?”

“Well, we were always honest with watch other, eh?” Bella elbows him. “You don’t need to go into the details. God, you don’t need to tell me, but you might wanna share with a friend?”

“You know,” He pauses to form the words “I indeed am happy to see you, and I don’t really blame anyone, I get Jordan is getting married and she's nervous and all, but …”

“You’d like to be a constant in your own relationship.” She says it for him.

“I hate you.” Scott laughs. “Do you know what day it is today?”

Bella nods. It’s enough to walk around any tabloids or open a semi used social media around this time to see the reminders of the greatest victories of Canadians on a home soil 10 years ago. 

“Well, Tessa doesn’t.” He leans slightly forward to let his forearms rest on the boards and ruffles through his hair, let his palm slide over his face and squeezes as he lets it fall back down. 

“And you wanted to celebrate?” The woman match his position at the boards.

“More like I didn’t want to be alone.” 

“Isn’t this supposed to be a happy anniversary?”

“Well …” He looks at her for a brief moment before turning his gaze back to the ice. “That depends.” He makes another pause. “Winning a gold medal thousands of athletes around the world tears their bodies for but only a handful can actually achieve, that is definitely a happy thing. Not remembering those first minutes right after you stepped out of the ice due to an agony you were at, that not so much. And giving a farewell you didn’t chose and didn’t want to, well …” He lets it trails away. They might not be in proper touch around that time as she had a toddler herself, but she can sure finish it and god know, connect the dots only a few people can anyway. She knows about the weight of skating for him about the same way as he subtly begun bringing her big sweetened coffees with plenty of milk and a chocolate bars or pastries to share for their study sessions when she stopped eating. 

Bella reaches out and squeezes his forearms tightly before letting go. Conveys her answer into a touch. There’s nothing what to say anyway. They she looks around the shoulder, hearing a voices of Virtue sisters from the distance. “Don’t tell her.” Scott turns then, straighten and fully looks at her. 

Bella nods again. “She doesn’t know?” She asks on a level of whisper.

“She does.” And the look in his eyes is enough to say the rest. 

“Ready to head out?” Jordan calls in a sing song voice. Her excitement over buzzing. Enough so she can’t see a guilty look in her sisters face as she’s giving a see you soon to her boyfriend, and a torn expression sporting on her friend.

_Bella, however, in that moment understands to the speck why is she asked to stay silent. _

* * *

“We’re sleeping at yours?” El asks.

“Ms. Bellwood will come there?” Matty adds.

“No. You got me.” Scott pokes his nose.

“But you have a date with mum!”

“Nope. Mum has a date with Aunt Jordan instead.” He smiles. To his opinion, he sounds pretty neutral.

“She never has time.” Eliza exhales with a pout. 

“Auntie Jordan needs her, bug.” Scott squeezes her shoulder.

“She needs her all the time.” El whines.

“I know.” Scott sits down on her bed and squeezes her shoulder tighter, try if she lets him pull her into his side. She does. “Wedding planning is stressful. Jordan needs her sister right now.” He makes a short pause. “We wanna mum to be a good sister, right?”

The twins nods, not completely convinced. “I want the wedding to be over.” Matt mutters.

_That’s the two of us, Scott thinks._ “You know what? Do you wanna go on a date with me instead?” Both kids starts nodding eagerly with a cheekiest of grins. Scott laughs for himself. “We need to dress you fancy then.”

* * *

Eliza wanders into a bedroom, two hours since she fell asleep totally tired out from the excitement of the restaurant, out of blue, her eyes stops on the gold medal Scott is half absently holding and throws her off track. She was so quiet and Scott too deep in his thoughts he doesn’t hear her entre the the door he left open.

“Can I try it?” She almost startles him.

“Oh.” Scott looks at her. “Yeah, here you go.” He places is carefully over her neck. “Do you have troubles sleeping?”

Eliza holds her focus on the medal, traces it’s shapes in awe. She does seen the medal once before, but never wear it. “Looks good on you” Scott comments with a warm smile.

“I’m gonna win mine and we’ll have two.” She looks up, her eyes open and full of wonder, all wrapped in sheer determination.

“And I’m gonna cheer you on the way.” Scott caress her cheek.

“But I’m not gonna skate with Dan.” She lays out the facts.

“With whom, then?” Scott cocks his head.

“We’ll see.” She shrugs, takes the medal of and hands it back. “Matt’s sick.” She comes back to the reality.

Scott sits up straighter. “He’s not feeling well?”

“He’s all sweaty.” Eliza explains. “And he threw up.”

“Oh.” The cold air run through his body. “Let’s check on him, then. Shall we?”

They find Matt in the bed, indeed sweaty and slightly shivering. Scott runs even colder. He sits on the edge and tries his temperature. Obviously high even without a thermometer. “Hi, buddy.” He caress his dump hair. “How are you feeling?”

Matt looks up but doesn’t answer. “I’m gonna take your temperature and give you some meds for relieve, yeah?” He makes El busy by looking after him, as she already does, and hurries for his medicine box. Silently wincing in the process. _What do you give to the child? He has no idea. _

He grabs a thermometer out of the box and dials Tessa’s number, without a response. 

38,9°C is not what Scott hopes for, however, not as bad as he expected. He goes back and run throughs the meds possibilities, trying Tessa’s number again, with no help. He spreads a sheet of package insert and takes a deep breath. It’s no use. Finding what he is looking for in this would take hours, in his mind. Beside, what he found is useless. This time, Tessa’s number doesn’t even ring. He curses, contemplates to searching the internet, and dials his mother’s number instead.

“Scott?” She answers on the fifth ring. Thanks God his mother never use a silent regime. Just in case. “Did something happen?”

“No.” He answers quickly, his voice shaking slightly. “Well, yes. I’m here with the twins and Tessa’s out with her sister and I can’t reach her and Matt has a fever. I have no idea what kind of meds I should give him. I’m afraid I only have Advil and it reads 12 years and over.”

“How much he has?”

“38,9°”

“Give him half a tablet. Is he sporting anything else?”

“He vomit once and that’s as far as I know cause Eliza told me. He doesn’t speak. I’m useless, mum.”

“Calm down, dear. Give him half a tablet and wait. If it’s not better in hour or so then better take him to hospital. And try Tessa meantime.”

“Are you sure about that? He’s just 7 and fairly tiny.”

“I am sure. I gave you that many times as well when we run out of children meds. He’s not allergic for Ibuprofen, is he?”

“Dunno. Tessa has Children Advil at home, though.”

“Then it’s fine. He’s gonna be better. Call me if anything.”

“Thanks, ma.”

* * *

Fifty minutes in and dozen of phone calls to both sisters and two to Bella, Scott loses his patience and dress both kids up and heads to the hospital. The only thing which changes is that now he knows Matty is sporting an ear pain and Eliza is whinier than him.

The drive is long and the waiting longer. Wasn’t it for holding the boy on his lap, he’d build a chronicle leg bouncing reflex. Is he supposed to take his jacket off when he is cold or let it on? How much worse it can get? Shouldn’t he come here right away? _And damn why it is taking so long!_

An older nurse gives him pretty hard time for not knowing a bit about his own child medical history without mercy. “Someone's calling.” Eliza looks up from the game he download for her to his phone and stops a rant of the nurse.

“Mum?”

“Bella Johnson.” She reads. The nurse gives him even harder look but he picks it up anyway. After all they are waiting for doctor anyway.

“Bel? Thank God!”

“I’m sorry I didn’t hear it before. What-”

Scott cuts her off. “Can you give me Tessa?”

“She’s not with me right now, she met this woman, Melissa or Melanie? From what I gathered she wasn’t pleased to see her, they spoke about you and went out.”

Scott takes a deep long breath, runs his hand through his hair. “That’s probably Mel. Can you please find her? I’m in hospital with Matt.”

“On it. I’m gonna call back as soon as I find her.”

Scott would never think he’s gonna be so relieved to see Dan’s mother open the door in his life. 

* * *

Bella rings the bell at Scott’s house shortly after Tessa arrived. “You run without your phone.” Bella holds the thing up with a gentle smile when Tessa opens the door. She books an Uber from Bella’s phone and then jump into the waiting taxi in front of the bar without getting her phone back from Jordan. “I thought you might need it, so I took your Uber.”

“What is taking them so long.” Tessa falls apart in front of her. 

“They are on the way.” Bella side hugs her. “He texted me while I was in the car saying Matt has an acute otitis media. Your phone is turned off. It’s about 10 minutes.”

“I let all three of them down.” She turns into a sobbing mess on her friend shoulder. “They are my everything, Bell.”

“I know. And they know it too, Tess.”

“Do you know what day is it today? Or was?”

“Yeah.”

“He never asked me for anything, Bella. Nothing except this one dinner. And I told him we can go any other day. I am totally consumed by this fucking wedding that I block it out until Melanie threw it into my face.”

“He told me, Tess. When I went ahead to say hi to him earlier. And didn’t want you to know. He wasn’t happy, but he understand it.”

“That’s the thing.” Tessa looks her in the eyes. “He should not understand it. He should be fucking mad at me. When he’s not mad, it means he is closing up. He is not counting on me anymore. And gosh, how could he? I don’t even remember when was the last time I really payed an attention to him. God, I knew Matt has an ear pain. He told me after their practice. But he was fine otherwise, and it didn’t seem serious. I thought he’s just cold at the moment cause otherwise he was his jovial self. I forgot to even mention it to Scott just to keep an eye on him or pack some meds. I found half of the regular Advil on the counter. Damn what I was thinking?”

“Stop this shaming, Tess. You’re right. He is not fighting for the attention, people either give it to him or he build a wall, he was doing that while we were teenagers as well. But this is not the case. He didn’t tell you because he didn’t want you to be hurting and picking between him and your sister. You failed. But he will not hold it against you. Better stand up strong, It’s not your place to be falling apart, cause I can guarantee you he will be the one breaking down once they get here, if I dares to go by his voice when I called him the first time.”

As if they could hear them, just then she hears a garage door. As she was told, she braces herself up. 

Eliza opens a door, looks up at Tessa briefly and ignores her. She waits till Scott walks throws the door holding sleeping Matt to close it. Hangs her jacket, kicks of her shoes, doesn't bother to place them neatly (but then, she never does) and wait by Scott’s side till he gets out of his shoes as well to continues through the house. 

Scott nods at her for greeting, his eyes completely red, without a doubt he cried in the car, hands her a bag with meds and medical report, and leads the way toward the guest room. Tessa hesitates whether to follow but does anyway. 

She helps to change Matt and waits till they are tucked in the bed and follows him out. Everything with barely a world. _From him. _Without a world from Eliza. Her heart is tied together only by love for those three people, holding the pieces strong from the outbreak.

When they are far enough from the door, she speaks. “Say something.”

“What, Tessa? What is there to say? That I had to call to both of our mothers because you can’t pick up your damn phone?!” He means to turn into the bedroom but changes the direction once he remembers seeing Bella. Tessa is lacking the words to say. Along everything she already went through and contemplates, this is not what she takes in account. 

“I should go. It’s just, my cell phone just run out of battery, so .. I need a charger to do that.” Bella shrug in apology when they appears back.

“Nonsense.” Scott sends her a look leaving no place to argue. Not that she’d try, with his state. “It’s almost 2am. Your hotel is on the other side of the city, even with night traffic it would take forever to get there. You’re staying here. I don’t have a guest room currently, but I swear a couch in a family room is suitable for everyday sleeping. Tessa will give you some covers, toothbrush, clothes and everything you need.” He looks at his girlfriend then. “I am going to sleep.”

Tessa does as she’s told. Grabs everything possible for her friend, helps her set up the sofa bed, shows her a near bathroom, towels and all, but her mind can’t stop racing. Over nothing. Her thoughts can’t form. “I am good here, Tess. Thanks.” Bella takes her hand with gentle smile. “You should go after him.”

And so she goes. It’s like she’s unable to make a move without being told. A long time, her life consisted of two kids, now she let in the man get in, and lets them down all at the same time. When she enters the room, Scott is already in the bed, not looking up, but she can tell he is not asleep. She changes into the pajamas and skip all of her night routine, just brushes her teeth quickly, and slips into the bed, spoons him from behind. She lays there, press a soft solid kiss between his bare shoulder blades, wraps an arm around his chest and lets him accept her touch. He does, takes her hand on his ribs in his and leans into her body, clearly seeking a connection. “I am here.” Tessa whispers. “And I know it’s not enough, but I am sorry. For not being there for you in the first place, not being there for the twins and for not being there for you afterward.”

She lets it sink in. He doesn’t speak but turns over and wraps her in the tight hug. She can tell he is controlling the emotions from how he slightly trembles. _If he could not hold it and let it go..._

“It was awful, Tess. El came to me and said he threw up, he had a fever but I didn’t have any child suitable meds, I called you a hundred time, I had to call my mum to ask what I should gave him eventually. It didn’t really help much. I threw up too. In the hospital, a nurse scold me I’m a shit ass father for not caring about my kids enough to know their family anamneses or even stocking a children medicine. I couldn’t reach you, or Jordan, even Bella. I had to woke your mother up eventually to ask whether he has any meds allergies. He was so cold yet hot and sweating, I felt so utterly useless and scared.”

Tessa caress his back in a slow, soothing motion. “He will be good as new and full of energy in a few days. AOM is not serious when taking care off.”

“I can’t describe the relief if I wanted to. Dan’s mum was examining him.” Tessa forces the urge to groan. Of course everyone would be there to witness her fuck up. _But then, they were there. She wasn’t. _“Is this how it feels like, to be a parent? The fear you can’t breath?”

Tessa nods into his shoulder. “I should never let you go through this alone.”

“You shouldn’t.” He answers without a hint of malice. It’s a statement. “I am not strong enough.”

“You were a rock star.”

“Hardly, Tessa. I threw up, earlier and when we got back. Tremble. Cried in the car. I didn’t know whether to take his jacket off. He didn’t want to speak, and I had no clue how to make him. Eliza was so scared, but I didn’t know how to comfort her cause I was fucking scared as well...”

“You were great. Eliza is hanging on you.” Tessa keeps stroking his hair with purpose. “When you called the first time,” She says after a while. “Jordan stole my phone and refused to give it back, claiming It’s her early bachelorette party and we are celebrating. She has a real one in Mexico earlier than you will come so I will probably stay with the twins. I didn’t know she turned it off and you called multiple time, or that you called her. Until Bella found me. But I am aware I should guess from the first call that someone is up and I am sorry for that.” After all, never called her while she was out before. “I just thought as you don’t call again it’s not serious. I’d never guess she turned it off.”

“I have enough, Tess. Honestly. I’d flight to Mexico right at this moment just to be it over.”

“I know.” She sinks into his body further. She could apologize again or explain, tell him how she wanna be there for Jordan cause in reverse, she’d always been. Or agree, she could agree that it lost boundaries. But he knows that. And so she waits, and after a moment she reach out for the medal she found forgotten between her pillow and blanket when she slips into the bed and places it on his chest, on his palm he usually use to trace her skin when they lies like that.

He squints, but the move doesn’t stop the tears from spilling over his cheeks. It’s not the reaction she experts, but when he starts crying, she’s suddenly not surprised at all. It’s too strong mix of various emotion in the last few hours to not to. 

Tessa takes his wrist and squeezes it. “I am so proud of you.” She speaks quietly, with open, almost vulnerable tone, and kisses his temple. “For what you achieved as a skater, how amazing coach you are, how wonderful you are to twins, but most importantly, for a person you are and I feel honored to be allowed to share my life with you.”

She wipes under his eyes and smiles big until he smiles back. “You’re brilliant. And I love you.”

“I need you.”

Tessa doesn’t hesitate a beat, it might not be exactly what he is asking for, but they both need that connection. She lock the door and strips out her jumpsuit before she climbs back into the bed, straight to his side.

“Matty.” Scott murmurs into the crook of her neck as he holds her close. 

“He got his meds and he’s gonna be sound asleep now for hours. It’s just you and me.” She kisses his sternum and up until she reaches his mouth.

The tears starts staining his face again as they kiss, and his arms roams her body with more delicacy yet firmness than ever before. It’s eventually Tessa who reaches out for a condom.

“I miss you.” Scott whispers when she slides down on his length. And she knows what he means. “I hate when you are right here but not quite.”

“I am right here.” She rocks slowly. He started staying at her place more often than he usually does during workdays lately, albeit it was for the twins. She can see his face kissing her good night those days and whispering into her ear to have some sleep too, and the regrets she had then are counting doubles now.

“They wanted to throw a party for me. Patch, Josh, Mel and everyone.”

“Mel told me tonight.” Tessa locks their foreheads together.

“But I couldn’t say yes. I couldn’t.” He moves them to lie on their side and pushes her chest away slightly. Just an inch or two, not to create distance, but a space to see her. “I’ve been thinking lately.” He traces her collarbone. “And I couldn’t celebrate with them. Share it with them. That’s not what that medal means for me.”

“And what that medal means?”

“Everything.” He says simply. “That medal means everything I have.”

“Oh.” She lets out. When he sees a hit on pain in her eyes, he explains. “That medal means my life, Tess.” He gives her a soft kiss. “If I didn’t win, you’d never be here with me now.” He starts.

“I’m not here because of the medal. Why would you think I care of that?” She argue.

“No, hear me out. You are. If it wasn’t for the medal, I would likely never met you, Tess. If I didn’t win, I’d not have a name nor money to build the Academy. If I’d stop when doctors advised me, I’d be the wonder kid who didn’t make it. Maybe a coach under someone else’s name. Bad luck. Probably lost in my own life. I’d be angry. God, I was angry for a long time anyway. I was eating myself out for that Quad Flip up and down for years. Once for ever jumping it, then for not jumping it enough. I couldn’t put it in place for years even in therapies when I restart them. I used my career-ender to end my career for good. End it where I always wanted to be. And it wasn’t until recently I realized that that jump, that medal, is what created me. I’d never be who I am today. I’d not have you and the twins. I’d not even have this house, Montreal, maybe even Leo… That medal is my current life shaped into something you can touch, Tess. Everything.” He looks her in the eyes as he finish, vulnerable smile on his lips, and moves on top of her. 

He finds a slow pace. “And that wound of past will still be there, but I don’t have enough words to explain how much I am grateful for what happened after that, T.”

With the connection they created and how wasted they both are, it doesn’t take long until they both are panting. He speeds up slightly, starts pushing into her with purpose, lightly grazing her clit and looks at her so intensely she can’t close the eye when it’s too much. She places her hands on both sides of his face and locks their eyes. When she come, it’s enough to sends him over the edge as well.

“I crave ice cream.” Tessa exclaims when she calms down.

Scott laughs. “Now?”

“Yes!” She squeals and reminds Eliza so much. 

“Wait, are you really going to get ice cream?” Scott raises an eyebrow when she untangled herself from him.

“Do we have any?”

“We do. But Bella’s sleeping in there, Tess.”

“Scott.” Tessa places hand on his shoulder. “There is one thing about Bella I know and you don’t.” She raises a brow. “You can scream by her face and she’s still asleep. Maybe Andy can wake her up but no one else can.”

Scott waves as if whatever in amusement and watches her as she slips into her black with lacy ascent, delicate spaghetti strap short jumpsuit and leaves the door with a mischievous grin.

“Turns out, Bella’s awake.” Tessa’s grin even widen as she carries a tray with bowl of vanilla ice cream, two spoons, glasses of champagne and whole lot of strawberries.

“You did not wake her up, did you?” Scott chuckles.

“No! She was just getting new glass of water. Promise. Also, turns out she doesn’t mind ice cream at night either.”

“Of course she doesn’t.” Scott shakes the head with laugh. “You look like Eliza like this.” He pokes her side.

“Nope. Eliza looks like me.” She giggles. “And she can’t eat ice cream at 3am!”

“Let’s hope she’s asleep. If she finds as like this, we’re done.”

“Can you imagine…” Tessa laughs. 

“Yeah.” 

“Cheers!” She grins. 

“Cheers.” Scott clicks their glasses.

“It’s technically a day later, but until you go to sleep and wake up it doesn’t count, right?” Tessa smiles with a hint of apology yet again. “To you. I am so happy to have you by my side and I am so damn proud of you.” She practically moves into his lap.

“Thank you.” He squeezes her tighter. “And I am sorry I was whiny earlier … it’s just … it’s not an easy time for me and the pressure is high and what happened with Matt…”

“You were not whiny, Scott.” She smiles up at him. “You were honest. And I appreciate that. Never think you need to hide emotions in front of me. I should be here for you and I wasn’t, I honestly have no idea how it all happened. I am so consumed with this wedding, I want it to be perfect for Jordan and be there for her, but guess I lost the lines. I am so tired I can’t see clearly. I don’t even know whether I wanna get married if this is a process.”

“I wanna marry you, so you have it bad.” Scott teases her.

“You what?” Tessa searches for his eyes with a smile.

“I want to get married one day, Tess. We’ve never told about it before and it’s not on top of my mind now, but I do hope you’d not say no when it comes.”

“No. I mean, of course I would not!”

“Great.” He kisses her nose. “I’d made Matty my best man, so he doesn’t have to be any stupid flower girl.” He chuckles at the memory. They led a conversation two time since and made sure he definitely doesn’t have to hold any flowers or walk anywhere.

“Really?” Her eyes widen and grin spread over her face. “I imagine El wearing a real bridesmaid’s dress and Matt standing by your side!”

“Did you imagine our wedding, Virch?” Scott raises an eyebrow at her and push a spoon of ice cream into her mouth as she blushes.

“Once or twice. Or every time I walk around that wedding salon near the school.” The blush even deepen. “But just lately, I swear.”

“That’s cute! Why did you never tell me?”

“Because as you said, it’s not a topic anytime exactly soon. And I assumed as both of your brothers are married and you’ve never hinted the other way when we spoke about a future and baby and all, that it is what is gonna happen.”

“Guess I should move it a bit higher on my list or otherwise you’ll become bridezilla, imagining our wedding three or four times a week.” Scott bring up his best smug teasing smirk.

“I don’t know if I should swat you or be amazed you know such a world.” Tessa giggles.

“Everyone know the world, Tess.” Scott chuckles.

“I can guarantee you none of my brothers does.”

“Well, Kevin should learn than, cause his girlfriend looks exactly like one.”

Tessa bursts out a laugh. “Why?”

“Tess, I saw that app of her closet she was showing you at your mum’s. She is picking her outfit on her iPhone.”

She chuckles. He is totally right. She has her clothes neatly organised in various orders at the same time but this was a bit too much even to her thinking. “But otherwise she is lovely.”

“She is. Otherwise she is completely a kindergarten teacher she is. By the way, is she pregnant yet? Do we know?”

“Babe, did you see Kevin with kids? He made Eliza cry and Zoe almost made cry him. The only child he is somehow able to get along with is Matty, and that is since he turned 5. He doesn’t want to have kids, despite mum’s never dying hopes. It’s his nightmare.” Tessa shakes the head.

“Well, then he likes the girl enough.” Scott shrugs.

“Wait! What do you know?!”

“Um. When we were having a drink at your mum’s over Christmas, he said he’s not drinking beer now, only a glass of wine or whiskey on occasions, because Theresa read somewhere it’s for the best when you’re trying for a baby. He doesn’t think these two beers a week play a role, but he does it for her.”

“Oh. My. God!” She place a hand over her mouth from shock. “Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“I didn’t know it’s not a common knowledge. Casey didn’t look surprised.” Scott shrugs. “Guess better not spread it, then.”

“Gosh. I can’t imagine Kev with a baby. For his sake I only hope it’s gonna be a boy!”

“Charlie couldn’t hold a baby until it was his. There’s even a photo of him with Danny’s firstborn where he’s in panic and looks like he doesn’t wanna touch it with a wooden stick.” He chuckles and gestures with his hand that it might as well be a case. “Now he has four and he’s throwing these huge birthday parties for twenty kiddos.”

“Kevin’s gonna have a baby.” She repeats again in disbelieve. “I didn’t think I'd ever be in a relationship again yet in comparison with Kevin being a father it was sure thing.”

Scott laughs at her. She looks like a teenage girl figuring out the world's biggest secret (read - high school biggest secret). “Looks at it, it worked out for both of you, then.” He still doesn’t understand why she was so reluctant to date but it’s not a time to bring it up, and, if he is honest with himself, he doesn’t even mind. She’s so brilliant that if she went there before, she’d never be with him now. “I bet the baby will have him wrap around the finger since it’s born.”

“I think I need a moment to process this.” He kiss her forehead to ease a tension she holds there and watches her with amusement. “I mean, It might not look like I do, but I am so happy for him. This girl looks really nice, so different than his usual girlfriends, he looks settled with her, and I’d be surprised if she’d stay with him without a child. After all, she teaches little ones and the care she put into picking gifts for each child she never met for Christmas spoke for itself. But I’d never believe he’d actually caved. I respected it’s something he doesn’t see in his future.”

“Do you want a massage?” Scott caress her waist.

“You want to get me out of this thing, don’t you?” Tessa raises an eyebrow with a smirk.

Scott chuckles. “It looks nice on you, really.”

“But you can’t slip a hand on my stomach.” Tessa names it for him. He tried at least five times by now. Out of habit.

“Yep.” He laughs. “I hate it at the same time.”

“I didn’t realize it’s something you do so often when I was in the shop. I don’t really like sleeping in the nightgowns, I hate the way its skirt always rolls up by my waist in the sleep, and this thing looks almost like dress expect the shorts prevent that, so I thought It’s gonna be nice refreshment.”

“You don’t need to explain yourself for your sleepwear choices, babe.” Scott pecks her lips. “Beside, I think I am still the luckiest men in the world I get to go to the bed with so gorgeous woman who likes to sleep in lacy things.”

“A saleswoman tries to convince me they have a perfect new collection of babydolls I’d sent my partner to the knees in.”

“No!” He groans.

“Thought so.” She giggles.

“Seriously. It’s cheap, not sexy. I do like lingerie, of course, but a push up thing with all too short even for something which leads to sex, usually see through, skirt, what is named babydoll? Why would any woman do that to herself?” He looks at her with expectation she gives him the answer once again. 

“I think they don’t think about it in a bad way, you know? They see sex as something more primal than you do. It’s ok to bring some amount of vulgarity into the bed when both sides agrees.”

“Except most women wear it because they think men expect it.”

“That is unfortunately true. Some women like to turn into those stereotyped seductresses sometime, though. I know Jordan has some and she’s not a woman you can mess up with. She knows her worth.”

He grimaces. “Don’t wear it.”

“I’ll not.” She kisses his collarbone. “C’mon. Do _you_ want a massage?”

“You’ve never gave me one!” He exclaims with a boyish grin.

“Then it’s about time, eh?”

Tessa spreads a massage oil he once gave her onto a skin of his back, take time to smell its scent, and marvels how his muscles feels under her fingers. _She indeed should do this sooner. _“Does it feel good? Isn’t it too firm?”

Scott lets out a little moan in contentment. “Not at all, you even can add a pressure.”

Tessa doesn’t need to be told twice. She digs into his skin with gusto. It’s smooth and soft _(which she finds highly unfair if you’re asking, as he almost never use any body lotion)_, only his poor shape makes her hide a sigh. His muscles all tensed up, full of knots and kinks. For someone who pay two physiotherapists and practice yoga every day, extraordinary bad shape. “In how much pain have you been lately?”

“Nothing exceptional.”

“How much for mortals?”

Scott chuckles. “As I said, nothing exceptional.” 

“I’m gonna pretend I believe that.” She sighs for real as he hisses when she hit a particularly tough knot. 

Scott doesn’t argue further. “It feels so good.” He says instead. “I’ve known your hands are heaven.”

Tessa pushes a corner of his pillow into his face as she sees him looking up at her in purpose with a smirk. “Do you want me to continue or not?” She lifts an eyebrow as she feels him laughs against the pillow despite he can’t see.

“You should be honored.” He retorts. “It’s compliment!”

She ignores him and continues working on his back. “Mmm. Just the right pressure, babe. Just like that.” 

“Are you saying things like this to George as well when you’re on the massage table?” 

“Yep. We’re buddies like that.” Scott answers in mock seriousness.

“You’re impossible.”

“You’re cute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What do you think? Would love to chat with you. 😍
> 
> Will the twins be upset with Tessa? And what about Jordan? Does Bella have any say? I promise the next one will be more fun, but this one was important to happen. 
> 
> Have a lovely days, guys! ❤️


	28. Sleepyheads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermatch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took forever, eh? I am SO sorry! But now I have my degree and I am back. Miss the stories and you guys! 🤗 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!

“Good morning, bug.” Scott opens one eye as a small hand tap his shoulder. “Bugs.” He corrects himself as he sees two pair of eyes staring back at him. They giggle. 

“Where’s mum?”

“Making breakfast.” Scott lifts the corner of the blanket up as an offer as he sees El checked it two times. They both grin and slip under it.

“Then we have cereals.” Matt states.

“I’m pretty certain we don’t have any cereals in the house.” Scott chuckles.

“Then eggs.” El shrugs with a grin.

Scott can’t help but laugh. “I think she said something about pancakes, guys.” Or, that was what he thinks she said when she was getting up. Now when he thinks about it, he’s not all that sure. It indeed sounds suspicious. 

“She can’t do pancakes.” Matt lifts both eyebrows up to prove the point. 

“Well. We as well can wait and see, eh?” Scott equally lifts an eyebrow and looks from one to the other, then tickles El’s ribs. “If it’s not edible then we still have eggs.”

“And chocolate.” Matt smirks. 

“And chocolate.” Scott chuckles. “How are you feeling?” He caress Matt’s cheek. The boy shrugs and moves into a lying position himself. Just from his body language, tiredness is still mostly taking over him.

Turns out tiredness is taking over all of them, because when Tessa comes to check whether they are up for food, she finds all of them in one bed, the bed she likes to think of as _hers_, curled together asleep. 

“Turns out we have girls time.” She announces as she appears back in the family room to Bella. Holding out a few nail polishes she already has in the house. _One might be Eliza’s, but that might as well do._

“All asleep?” Bella smiles. Tessa unlocks her phone she previously took from the nightstand and hands over a picture of them deep asleep, with peaceful expressions on their faces. “They are pretty close, aren’t they?”

Tessa examines the picture herself again, as if she sees it just then the first time. The twins curled together, something they not do as often and she wonder how longer they will do, always secretly hope that they will stay close forever, able to hug and hold the other when needed to, with Scott’s hand draped over both of them. “Closer than I was aware of.” She states with wonder and emotion. They were close, and she knew that, getting closer every day, but now it seems … 

“I think the night might made some moves.” Bella offers. 

“Yeah.” Tessa smiles. If this is a byproduct, then it’s one she is happy to take.

“Speaking of night,” Bella smirks as she examines one nail polish after the other. “Champagne at 3am, that’s something you do often?”

“I told you I craved ice cream!” Tessa tries to frown but shrieks like a teenager.

“Yep. And left with champagne & strawberries along with that. Dressed up in … um … sensual piece of sleepwear.”

“That’s my usual piece of sleepwear.” Tessa rolls the eyes. 

“So you wanna tell me no sex was happening?” Bella lifts the eyebrow.

“Not after the champagne.”

Bella laughs. “Judging by your face, it was successful night after all.” 

“Well, it definitely wasn’t as disastrous as it started.” Tessa lifts her eyes back up. “But it needs time.”

“Of course it does, but you’re good.” Bella smiles. “But…” she lets it trail off eventually, unsure whether to speak up.

“But?”

“It isn’t a one-night thing, is it?”

“It’s basically since New Year’s thing.” Tessa sighs. “I just want to be good sister, you know? Jordan, she … I’d never made that first year with the twins without her and she kept being here for me basically nonstop till I decided to move away to give her space, and well, then moved in here. She even pushed me into giving Scott a chance.”

“You didn’t refuse the Scott Moir one of the best bachelors in North America, did you?” Bella leaves her serious tone and her voice gains a color with every word.

“Well, yeah, I did. Don’t remind me.” Tessa mutters with a laugh. “Also don’t remind him that list.”

Bella laughs. “Thought he’s thrilled.”

“You can say that.” Tessa agrees. “Anyway. I feel like I am on loss whatever I do. I’m either not here for Jordan or … did I tell you she once interrupted us during sex?”

“Not like that.” Tessa rolls the eyes. “She _didn’t_ _walk _into us, just called, okay?” A pillow hits Bella’s chest as she keeps laughing. 

“And you pick it up while having a dick of one of the hottest guys I know inside of you?”

“Bella!” Tessa yells.

“Truth, though.” She waves her off. “Anyway, Tess. I am not sure it’s my place, but I’m gonna say this anyway. You know, me and Thomas, we almost broke up after what Andy was born. I let Thomas be there for me but I never was there for him in exchange. I’m not gonna go into details but we fell into a really bad place.” Bella smiles. “It’s not a case of you and Scott, but in a way, it’s not different, you know? He chose you, and he apparently loves your kids, but it doesn’t mean his life is not turned upside down. He’s used to be the center of his relationship, but your center of attention are and will be your kids. He’s not used to that. He feels left out, Tess. The attention on him now has to be equal to none in comparison. He loves you, a lot, and he is aware you feel the same, but isn’t it fair to let him feel loved back? 

Tessa lets her head falls back and squeezes the bridge of her nose. “Did he really say he feels left out?”

“Well, not out loud, but he’s see-through when he’s not playing an ice castle, also he didn’t deny it when I asked.”

“Sometimes I’m not sure I’m able to navigate a relationship after all these years…” 

“You’re doing great, Tess. You just need to remember that these three people,” Bella takes a phone and light it up with their photo again. “and your own self, are your priority. Everything and everyone else can wait. Loading a dishwasher can wait, paperwork can be postponed, a phone call can be done later, but these three can wait only as much. Sometimes you have whole day, sometimes it’s 15 minutes, it doesn’t really matter. If you follow that, you win.” Bella smiles at her. “Let’s get these nails done, shall we? I don’t think Thomas remember the last time I had toenails painted. I think I’m gonna pick red.”

Tessa giggles. “I don’t get how you can live without pedicure.” 

“Well, I am unfortunately too old for living without pedi now.” Bella laughs. It was definitely easier at twenty. “But I am not spending there a single minute more than strictly necessary.”

* * *

“Look at them.” Tessa calls out when her three favorite people finally appears in the family room. Changed but looking rather asleep, and she swears Eliza has some toothpaste in her hair. “Sleepyheads.”

“You really made pancakes?” Matt asks, though she’s not sure whether he’s amazed or accusing her.

“I did.” Tessa gets up from the couch. “Let me warm them a bit and we can eat.”

“Blueberry?”

“Of course with blueberries.” Tessa ruffles his hair in the process. It’s a bit short now, but still possible. “And chocolate as well.” She adds with a laugh as she sees Eliza’s horrified expression. 

“It indeed looks like pancakes.” Eliza thoroughly examines it and looks up at Scott.

“I told you I _can_ make pancakes.” Tessa tries to look offended but smiles nonetheless.

Scott chuckles but let her go away with it. He’s fairly certain the other woman in the room has a lot to do with the final results, given to the memory how lost she was, tried to mix the right amount of ingredients that one time she was trying to help, but she made it anyway. “It’s 10am and you’re drinking tea, Bel?” He lifts the eyebrow instead.

“Didn’t feel like coffee.”

Scott chuckles good naturally. “Forgive me. I’d believe anything expect that you, Bella Johnson, ever don’t feel like coffee. You used to have sheer caffeine in your veins.”

“Well, I am trying to reduce it. You know, getting old, keeping an eye on my healthy habits.”

“So you’re skipping morning coffee out of all coffees?” Scott lifts another eyebrow to match the first one.

“Ok, detective!” She laughs. “I am pregnant.”

“What?” Scott’s face lights in the way Tessa wish she’d be pregnant herself. She’s thinking about it a lot lately, well, when she’s not thinking about Jordan. It’s soon, she knows that, but sometimes she wishes it wasn’t. When she is tired the most, she dreams. Every dream is different, but the baby in them is still the same. She’s not sure whether it’s girl or boy, it’s changing, once she sees him or her with Matty and El, then with Leo, shakily running around, smiling up at her. Never with Scott, thought. He is always present somewhere in the background, turned back, but never facing her, never playing with the baby, in the position where she sees his face, she can’t imagine that. It’s staying blank. It’s too foreign image for her mind to grasp. Scott pulls Bella into a surprising hug as he congratulates her, and Tessa might tear up.

“You don’t have a belly!” Eliza frowns as she examines her. 

Bella laughs. “Not yet. The boy is maybe as big as an apple now.”

“The boy?” The twins says in unison. Scrunching their faces.

“Yeah.” Bella smiles down at them.

“They want sister.” Tessa explains with a chuckle.

Bella lifts both eyebrows question as she smiles more than suggestively. “Are you…?”

“Not yet.” Tessa shakes the head slightly. Maybe half for herself. “So this is why you weren’t drinking yesterday, eh? I can’t believe you kept this from me!” She swept her into her own hug. 

“I wanted to say both of you at the same time.” 

“When you’ll have a belly?” Eliza cuts them off again.

“If you make mum and Scott to take you to London during summer, I promise I’ll have a belly then.” Bella winks at her. Eliza grins.

“How are the boys?” Tessa asks.

“Thomas is thrilled, he wanted another child for a while but respected I had Andy pretty young and wanted to fulfill my own dreams along with that, and Andy ...well, he first made a fuss we destroyed his life, because apparently it’s embarrassing to have a baby sibling when you are a teenager, beside, we are too old for that. But then Anabel from swimming said she’s having a baby brother in June and suddenly it’s so cool and he’s helping to pick out stuff.” 

“You’re not too old.” Scott laughs.

“Not great selling point.” Bella joins in. “I tried. Either way, It’s not a first born anymore but I might actually name this one after you.” She giggles.

“You know you don’t have to.” 

“Yeah. But I found out shortly after we met over Christmas and I recall the story, tell Thomas and he thinks it’s funny to tell and he actually likes the name. Since we know it’s a boy, he’s actually calling him Scott. Besides, I got to pick your costume, so it’s only fair to keep my own promises.” She laughs.

“Well, I’d be definitely honored then.”

“I’ll name my baby Scott, too.” Eliza states. But It’s not her final blow. “Well, If I have girl, I’m gonna name my dog Scott.” She shrugs when being asked. 

* * *

“Jordan can’t come!” Matt yells.

“Why?”

“She can’t!” 

“But why, bug?” Tessa asks patiently.

“Because here it’s Scott’s!”

“And that’s the problem?”

“Yes!” His hands flies up and down.

“So if we go home, she can visit there?”

“You said we are here for a whole weekend!” It’s Eliza who yells now. “You promised!” 

“I’m staying with Scott!”

Scott returns from the bathroom and catches Eliza who runs away. “Whoaa. Where are you going, buddy?” He picked her up and wipe her tears away. 

“Mum wants Jordan to come over.”

“Yeah, I know. That’s why you’re running away? You don’t want her to come?”

“She can’t!”

“You have to tell us what is the point, guys.” Scott looks from El to equally put out of himself Matt.

“She promised!” Eliza clutches her hands around his neck.

“What did she promise?”

“That we’re having a weekend all together!”

Tessa winces. Of course this is a point. So far everything went all too smoothly. “We still are having a weekend together.” Tessa kneels down to Matt’s eye level and Scott does the same, because Eliza refuses to be put down. “What would you say if Jordan come for a bit and we do whatever you want? And then we can order pizza for dinner before she leaves?”

“You said we can’t eat pizza two days in a row.” Matt crosses his hands over his chest.

“You ordered pizza yesterday?” Tessa smiles at them and then at Scott.

“We were on a date!” Eliza folds one hand equally over her chest while still holding on Scott with the other. 

“I called Valentina and took them with me instead.” Scott explained. 

“Can I have a dessert now?” Eliza turns to Scott with a question.

“Yes, you can.” He caress her cheek and makes a few steps to take a box out of the fridge since they are standing in the kitchen anyway. A little funny thing to do as she never loses a hold on him.

“Not for you.” El looks up at Tessa. 

“You have plenty to share, El.” Scott lifts an eyebrow at her pointedly. 

“Val said she gave _us_ some for later and add a real tiramisu for _you_ since you like it.”

“And we will share with mum.” Scott takes four spoons from the cabinet. No point of taking a plates out as well. 

“Not Jordan.” Matt stands up tall. 

Scott chuckles beside the situation. “Not with Jordan. But we invite her to come over, yeah? She can watch a movie with us.”

“And I’m gonna make sure we don’t talk about the wedding.” Tessa squeezes their shoulders. “Can she come then?”

“And we have burgers for dinner.” El challenges her.

“With smiley fries.” Matt adds. 

“Okay. But no milkshakes since we have this dessert now and you had pizzas yesterday.” She’d usually not let them eat such things in a short while, but it’s Ok for once. Besides, it’s good to see that Matt has an appetite. He’s leaving half of the portion of everything but at least he eats.

The twins lock their eyes and a few seconds later, it’s a deal. 

* * *

“Where are my favorite little people?” Jordan asks as Tessa opens a door for her an hour later. It’s usually the two of them opening a door for her. 

“They are not quite fond of you at the moment, Jo.” Tessa half shrugs and smiles weakly.

“Seriously? Because I took your phone away past their bedtime? While I admit it was silly, you didn’t have to run away as soon as that friend of yours approached you. You cancelled a date on him, yeah, and what? You have a right to go out and-”

“Stop!” Tessa calls out. “Stop, Jordan. You’ve no idea what you’re talking about!”

“What, Tessa? He chose to date woman with kids. It means sharing a responsibility. It’s not always fun. Does he hang out with friends? I’m as hell sure he does. You have a right to do so as well. This seriously is a puff out bubble.”

“They were in the hospital, Jordan!” Jordan freezes on place, all color from her face gone. “You will now shut the hell up and does as I tell you or you can leave.”

“Are they going to be ok?” Jordan pales in an instant. 

“Yes.” Tessa smiles for a sec. “But they are tired. He is tired and the kids are too. You will not speak about the wedding. You will not comment they are just calling with our father-”

“They what?!”

“He is having a new dog today, so they were eager to see it right away. They like him, Jo. I’m tired of keeping them apart. They might also never forgive me later if I did.”

“I’m gonna pretend I didn’t hear that.” Jordan mutters.

“Good enough. Anyway, be careful, yeah? With both the twins and Scott. He, frankly, is the only one taking care of them lately. He and the babysitter. I know you didn’t mean it, probably didn’t even realize it, but you sweep all my time away. I can’t work as your full-time wedding coordinator, Jo. I have a job which is pretty packed right now, I have kids and I also have a relationship. They need my time. I will gladly help you, when it’s not a thing you are paying other people for. I will talk your hair, your nails, make up, your fears and stuff, but not a seating for half dozens of time. I can’t do that. I am mum, Jordan.” Tessa smiles at her. “I can only offer a time my kids don’t need me. And Scott, he needs me too. We are equal, that’s why he can’t be the only one contributing into our relationship. He is looking after the twins so I can go out. He is letting me sleep in on weekends. He is, frankly, everything. But he has his needs too, and these are not just sexual. Did you realize I ditched him the night of his Vancouver anniversary? He chose me over a party with friends. I fucked up big time, sis. And I don’t blame you a tiny bit. But I need you to respect that.”

“Is it really that bad?” Jordan switches into empathy and asks with genuine care.

“It will be if I don’t stop right now and actually spend some time with them. The twins pretends to be big but they are still so little, and Scott, well, he’s an emotional guy. He’s away a lot and when he’s here, he needs to feel me, and that doesn’t mean around his cock, albeit that wasn’t there either.” Tessa stops to hit Jordan’s shoulder as she chuckles. “And for the record, your own man might like to feel you there, too. Did you know he called me to ask whether there is something he could do for you? You are going through the same thing, Jo. Who else can help you if not him?”

“I don’t want him to think I don’t wanna marry him.” Jordan starts playing with her hands.

“Then you need to _talk_ to him.” Tessa squeezes her shoulder. “We should go inside.”

“Do they hate me?”

“No.” Tessa chuckles and look her arm through hers. “Albeit, Matt is apparently not going to the wedding.”

“Flower girl thing?”

“Yup.”

“Thought so.”

“You do?”

“Well, not at first, but since mum moved Scott into a first line with a space by his side and assures me you’re not pregnant to need to sit down, I figured.”

“About that, don’t tell him Scott his coming.” Tessa chuckles. 

“I can’t speak about the wedding, soo…” 

“Mum!” Matt calls out excitedly and showing a picture into her face as soon as she appears back in the family room. “Can you believe grandpa's dog is bigger than Leo and it’s a puppy?!”

“Leo’s not a dog.” Jordan answers for her.

“He is!”

“He’s as big as my cat.”

“But he’s not stupid and doesn’t pee into the flowers as your cat!” Matt smirks in victory. 

“Hey! She only pees into the flowers when she’s mad.” _Which frankly is every <strike>other</strike> week. _She considered taking all these flowers from the floor, but she kinda is scared, or Ben made her, what she will pee into instead. “I thought you like Melissa!”

“Not as much as Leo.” El sports a matching smirk.

“Oh, c’mon guys.” Scott laughs. He’d lie if he claim he doesn’t feel personal victory, but he will not go there. “Let’s watch a movie, shall we?”

“Just wait a little bit.” Tessa checks her phone without anyone’s notice. “Let me prepare some snacks. How does fruit fingers sound?”

“How does cookies sound?” Eliza arches her eyebrow. She’s seriously getting close to Scott’s habit. 

“Sounds like you know all well you’re not getting any.”

El smirks and moves elsewhere.

“Can I have this blanket, mum?” Matt comes to ask her while she’s about to finish organizing the plates. _Or reorganizing. _

“Yes.” Tessa smiles.

“But what about me!” She only now notices Eliza coming in his heels. Not at all with approval. It’s a blanket she bought the other day into Scott’s house and it’s fuzzy and cool and usually almost a cause of argument expect it’s hers and both kids knows better. _Most of the days._ She might also did buy another one in slightly different but perfectly matching shade, but so far have not present it to the property’s owner.

“Why can’t you both have it at the same time?” Tessa raises an eyebrow. She can read “but” on Eliza’s lips, but she gulps it away. “Are you gonna share a blanket with Scott?” Comes out instead.

“If we are using a blanket, then yes.”

They nod reluctantly as they lost their apparent biggest gun. Tessa laughs as she sees them arrange their seating into the corner of the sofa, pilling the pillows into what seems like walls onto the sides. “Find some blanket for Jordan, too.” She calls after them.

Matt does as he is told, opens a storage incorporated into the sofa and throws a blanket on her, only to make sure she knows she’s no way sharing with Leo she just tries to reach for for a cuddle. “She’s sharing with Ben.” Tessa announces as she hears the door clicks. 

“Ben?!” El lets out with a loud angry huff.

“I’m so getting that milkshake.” Matt falls into the sofa by her side and crosses the arms with a frown.

“What?” Jordan finally gets her own word a second before her fiancé enters the room. “What are you doing here?” She smiles slightly in awe. “I thought you are busy?”

“No. _You_ said I am busy, so I don’t mind you’re leaving and never gave me a word. I, however, in fact took a long weekend off and ordered a weekend in this cozy cottage in mountains you kept looking at.” Ben winks at her. “Tessa called in the morning.” He says finally.

“Oh, gosh!” She buries her face into his shoulder as she loops the arms around his neck. “I’m so sorry.”

“No kissing!” The twins yells in perfect unison.

“I thought we’re allowed to kiss?” Tessa purposely takes a longer way through the room to walk around them and kisses the top of their heads. Then kisses Scott for good matters, too.

“You” El points between her and Scott. “are.”

“I don’t see how that’s fair.” Jordan laughs. 

“Easy.” El stands up and at the first sight heads toward them, at second, well, she only snatches Leo from the sofa nearby. “We’re at home.” She pats her knee as she walks around. 

“That’s kinda strict policy, guys, don’t you think?” Scott chuckles. 

“What would you say to five kisses?” Ben offers.

“Three.” Matt raises an eyebrow and smirks, clear sign that’s the best offer he is willing to give. 

“Okay, fair deal.” Ben agrees. “What are we watching?”

“Tangled!”

* * *

Scott sneaks his hands around Tessa’s waist from behind and pulls her onto his body when she’s cleaning up after the dinner. His head finds her shoulder. “What’s up?” She leans to kiss him.

“Good thing we don’t have a kiss limit, eh?” Scott chuckles into the skin of her neck. Tessa can’t help but giggle and turns around in his arms. Her hand finds a stray hair on his forehead and smoothes it back. She nods and prolonges their kiss when she sees everyone is playing Monopoly. 

“I wish we could be alone.” He whispers into her ear.

“I think they’re not gonna miss us if we sneak into the living room for a while.”

“What if we sneak away away, like they can’t find us for a bit?” 

“I see a plan in there?” Tessa lifts they eyebrow.

“Follow.” He nods toward the group. “Hey guys? Would you mind if we leave you here for an hour or so? There’s this emergency in the arena, one of the German pairs got njured and our junior pair got a spot for senior Words instead just now and we need to rearrange their schedule and all the fastest possible.”

“Who?” Eliza squeals.

“Angie and Sasha.”

“Yes!” Matt jumps in his seats a little.

“I think we’ll still be playing when you get back.” Jordan answers and Ben smiles by her side.

“Thanks! Really a help.”

“You kidding?” Tessa mouths when he pushes her into the living room.

“It’s not a lie, ok? It indeed happened and I have to rework their schedule.”

“So we are indeed going into the arena?” Her face falls a little.

“No.” Scott grabs a pile of blankets. “I need to send the schedule till tomorrow morning, but Josh will send me a brief version and I will just made some moves and arrange a sessions around your schedule because apparently they are freaking out, but that can wait.” He nudges her to make her move with a smirk while she stares at him taking out candles as if he is growing a second head instead.

“What exactly are we doing?” 

“I want to show you something.” He kisses her temple. “Grab our pillows from the bed.”

“Can’t we stay in that bed for an hour instead?

“We have a free hour to be romantic.” He raises an eyebrow. “So grab these pillows and go. Quite if possible.”

“Where are we going?”

“You really are curious sometime.” Scott chuckles. Eventually he has to covers her mouth with his hand or they are not going anywhere. 

“There are stairs?” She says as soon as he lets her mouth free as he closed the door behind them.

“Looks like they are.” Scott laughs.

“I thought It’s a room.”

“Give me these, and wait here for a sec, yeah?” He takes a pillows from her. More like piles it in front of him and does his best to hold everything together. _Sometime person really should go twice. _She tries to protest but eventually knows better than that.

“Omg!” Tessa gasps when he finally lets her climbs up the stairs an enters a beautiful open space of the loft with wooden floor, lighted up with more candles than she registered he took, with blankets and pillows setted under a glass part of the roof! “That’s …” Her palms flies to her cheeks. “I’m...”

“I know right.” Scott teases and takes her hand. “Come inside.”

“I can’t believe you didn’t show me this earlier.”

“Shh.” He places his forefinger over her mouth. 

“I didn’t realize your attention cravings was actually sexual cravings.” Tessa giggles as he places kisses to a skin of her neck.

“I craved closeness.” He whispers into her skin. “And privacy.” He takes off her sweater and t-shirt at once, revealing simple, plain, nude tone bralette with a lace strap on the back. “And what a better way.” He pulls away and looks at her with hunger. “Gosh, you’re so beautiful.”

“Didn’t expect you checking out my underwear, so …” She shrugs sheepishly.

“Why do you have a habit to degrade herself?” He stops to press their foreheads together and look her into the eyes. “These are basic, but fitting, pretty casual … what do you have under these?” He tugs at her leggings. “Do they match?”

“I’m afraid not.” Tessa laughs a bit weakly. She almost feels embarrassed for still occasionally blushing. He finds it endearing, thought. “Basic black thongs.” 

“Mm.” Scott kisses his way down her body to peel her leggings off. “Show them.” He kisses her centrem through the fabric as he reveals it, then stands back up. “As I thought. Pretty casual. Look comfortable.” He runs a hand around the fabric with purpose. “The fabric feels nice. You’re obviously not trying to seduce me, albeit you’d be able to.” He lifts the eyebrow. “And” he leans even closer to her, pushes his crotch into her hip while whispers at the same time “you’re still so god damn sexy.” He guides her hand into his joggers. “Can you feel it?”

“You want to have sex. It would be bad if I couldn’t feel it.” Tessa smirks.

“There’s difference between wanting to have sex and wanting to feel close with a certain person.” Tessa then burst out laughing, taking him down onto the floor with her. “You just now processed what you said before, didn’t you?” Scott joins in. 

“Yeah.” She confirms, shaking with tears in the corners of her eyes. “C’mon. You’re overdressed now.”

“That’s for all the romance.” Scott quips, still laughing.

“We’re gonna have super romantic sex now.” Tessa exclaims mid taking a breath. Scott who so far have not managed take a full breath waits for her to continue. “We’re find the other way to make each other ready than touching each other’s genitals.”

Scott bursts out again and actually holds his chest as he didn’t fully recovers from the outburst he just have a minutes before. “What?” Tessa asks, barely holding herself. Seeing him laugh is enough.

“Because the word genitals is super romantic itself.”

“How do you want the call it then?”

“I don’t want to call it anything right now.” He climbs on top of her attacks her with a fierce kiss. “Besides, we both know you’re more than ready.” She frankly was way before he took her leggings off.

“Okay, let’s fuck.” She reaches for the foil packet he left conveniently by the pillows, but he swats her hand away as soon as she tries to free him from his boxers. “Don’t touch my genitals.” 

She laughs uncontrollably again. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He pushes one of her knees further to the side to create more space. “You’re even more gorgeous when you’re having fun, you now?”

“I love seeing you freely hap- … ooooh.” She doesn’t finish. “You tricked me!”

“You said the condoms are stealing a surprise.” He smirks.

“Kiss me, please.” 

And he does. Alternates between kissing and holding the eye contact while thrusting into her until she comes. He follows in a second.

“Are you looking at me?” Tessa’s eyes leaves the sky and turns to her side to face him.

“Yes.” He pushes her hair out of her face.

“Why?” She smiles.

“Cause you’re naked.” Scott chuckles lightly. She might be, but he was pretty much watching her face. “And you’re gorgeous.”

“Charmer.” She places a kiss to his chest softly. “I needed this.” 

“You mean, an attempt of romantic sex?” Scott arches an eyebrow.

Tessa swats his chest. “It actually was?”

“It was, right?” He pulls her even closer and makes her head rest on his chest, looking up.

“You look happy.”

“I am.”

“Like different happy.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Scott gives her a playful look. “Are you analyzing me again, Virch?”

“No.” Tessa giggles. “I’m actually glad I don’t have to. You’d be definitely my headache client.”

“What?” Scott’s eyes widen in mock offence. He attacks her with tickles. “You’re totally calling that off!”

“Okay okay.” She laughs. “Stop. Scott stop!” She’s squirming away without an effect. “I need to pee.”

Scott releases his hold on her and laughs himself again. “There’s a toilet, you know.” 

When she emerges from the bathroom, it takes her quite a while to figure out the sound is not going from their phones nor any stereo system, but actually from now dark part of the room where Scott sits in front of a piano she didn’t register there before. She’s so stunned into silence that she’s not sure whether she wants to dance or just listen, eventually she hugs him from behind and press her cheek to his. He plays a few more tones before he stops. “You’re full of surprises today.”

Scott pushes himself up from the stool and guides her gently back toward their blanket bed. She wants to pout, and she does. “How come I not know you can play?”

“I’d not call it playing. _And_ because I did so like three times in total since you know me.”

“It very much sound like playing to me.” Tessa smiles as he absently start tracing random shapes into her skin. His face is relaxed and the most open she’s seen.

“Just basics. My grandma taught me.”

“The one belonging to that grandpa who gave you his vinyls?”

“Yup. Dad’s parents. There was rarely ever silence in their house. Esmé would not be thrilled I can barely read a sheet of notes now.” Scott laughs, but it’s warm, affectionate.

“You called your grandma Esmé?”

“Mostly. Not sure why, Danny and Charlie called her Granny.” He shrugs. “She would LOVE you, you know?”

“You think so?”

“I know so. She was strong, smart, elegant, always neatly dressed, so in shape, active. Honest, loving and passionate about things she liked. Brilliant woman. Just like you.” He caress her chest, his eyes catches her breast and so he smirks. “Also. She had an incredible ability to push me to be better.”

She laughs at that. “I’m not that great.” 

“Well, she was.” He shrugs. “And you need to believe it to be. Also” he grins goofily “you share a to-do list obsession.”

“I don’t have any to-do list obsession.” She defends herself. 

“Oh, no?” Scott raises an eyebrow. “Let’s see then.” He reaches for her phone and despite her protests and squirming wins a battle and use her thumb to unlock it. “Hmm.” He scrolls to the to-do app’s widget with a triumph. “Did you seriously put “face mask” in there?” He chuckles.

“My skin is crying for the attention okay?” It’s true. And she blushes only a little. It’s not like he’s right and she might have a to-do list obsession. She’s just organized!

He knows better than disagree. “You forgot to check this one off.” He double taps at “nails” box instead.

“Stop invading my list.” Tessa laughs and reaches for her phone, expect he’s quicker.

“So now you _have_ the list, eh? Interesting.” He climbs on top of her, stills her with all his weight and stretches his hands with the phone over her head where she can’t reach.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” She really wants to frown, expect he looks so happy that she can’t make herself. “If you put a blowjob in there and the twins finds out I swear … I’ll throw the question on you.”

“Have to let you down here, Virch. Laying on top of mostly naked smoking hot woman post sex doesn’t make me craving such a thing. Pretty satisfied with my girlfriend.”

“What are you writing there then?” She wriggles up to get a look.

“Patience.” She sighs for a drama effect, although she’s quite content if she’s honest. “Here.” He pecks her lips and then moves to her neck just to give her a few kisses, before moving to her side. “We have about 15 minutes by the way.”

“Let’s just watch the stars.”

“Not gonna check the to-does?”

“We have 15 minutes.” Tessa nuzzles into his side. “By the way, I am afraid we don’t have to hurry, cause that piano definitely had to be heard and we weren’t super quiet either.”

“They couldn’t hear anything, there’s 100% noise canceling system in this room” he gives her a look almost saying he’s not an idiot with that goddamn smug smirk of his “aand what if I’d like you to check it?”

“You said there’s no blowjob.” Tessa takes the phone into her hand again.

He rolls the eyes with a chuckle. “I promise there’s none.”

She studies him in amusement, rolling the ideas what he came up with in her mind over, and raises an eyebrow. What she sees, is:

  * new passport
  * tell the twins
  * buy hot bikini
  * 💋

“What?” She props her hand on her palm and looks at him in confusion.

“I _really_ want you to join me before my last show in Japan and stay there for like a week. Also I might already booked a hotel at Miyako Island for 5 days and spoke with your mum.”

“You what?” Her eyes widen but at the same time light up with excitement. 

“Booked your tickets to Japan? You’d come to Osaka the day of the last show, we’d spend the next day there. There will be cherry blossom season which is beautiful. We’d do a little bit of sightseeing and then moved to Miyako Island. It’s a beach mostly but it’s an amazing piece of nature.”

“Do you realize there are the kids? If you prolong the stay you’d be away almost a month and I never was on holiday with them and now I'd be leaving without them.” She has to say that, through her tone is light and open.

“I know. That is a down side. I know it’s not ideal and I’ll miss them terribly, but I came to terms it’s worthy _and_ I found a solution.” He lights up. “I know I am not supposed be buying them but we’d be buying then together which make it alright.”

“To the point, Scott.” Tessa laughs at him. 

“We’d take them to Disneyland for a few days during summer holidays. We can stay right there in the hotel and I looked it up and oh my gosh it’s amazing! It has these various words or lands or how they call it, it’s so big, so much funny stuff to do, you can meet real princesses, there are tree houses, roller casters, castle with firework, you can even buy Elsa dress! I think they’d love it. I’d love it.”

“They would definitely love it. You seriously want to take them to Disneyland?”

“Yes!” He gets even more excited. “I mean, do you? I don’t want _me_ to take them but _us_, together. Like when we do cinemas. Can you believe there is a real Mark Twain’s boat?!”

“Okay.” Tessa laughs. “I’m taking my three kids to Disneyland.”

“Are you?” He fists into the air and she’s not completely sure he’s exaggerating.

“Yes. And I guess I am going to Japan too.”

“I love you! I’m _so_ looking forward! Do you think it’s weird if I make like an advent calendar expect for holidays?”

“I’ll make you some.” Tessa pats his chest with a chuckle. “Let’s sneak back downstairs and pretend we just solved an emergency puzzle, shall we?”

“But kiss me first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Be sure to let me know your thoughts. I am super happy with his chapter eventually. It might not be as good as some previous ones but I am back and my brain just changed the layout of the chapter and it went so well and I just am so excited right now. Hope it’s at least infectious! 
> 
> How have you been guys while I wasn’t there?
> 
> Have a wonderful day. I hope there is someone whom this update made trully happy. Love you all. 
> 
> And hey, in case you need to hear it today - YOU ARE AMAZING! 💋


	29. Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tell sou guys, this adult life is hard. I am so consumed by all these interviews and so tired afterward that I am barely keeping up. 😅 It doesn’t help trying to update 3 fics at the same time. I would have to do just one at the time cause otherwise it takes lifetime till I finish anything. Guess I learnt here.
> 
> Enjoy! 💋

“Thank God you’re here.” Tessa fell into his arms the moment she sees him.

“Well, I owe Charlie White a big one now and he sure’s gonna enjoy it, he also invited himself for visite when we’re back, buut” He stills when Tessa starts sobbing uncontrollably, her body practically gave away into his hold. “Oh, ssshh ...baby.” He envelopes her in tighter in his arms. 

She called yesterday and sounded pretty bummed and casually mentioned along the lines she wished he could be here and sounded so strange it made him reached out to Charlie and actually rebook the ticket. Now he sees clearly it was a right call.

“I’m sorry.” Her strained voice comes out.

“It’s okay. Don’t worry, It’s okay. I get you.” He holds her tightly with one hand and strokes her hair with the other. “What’s wrong?”

“Everything.” She says. “The wedding company send requirements to the venue in English, but they have new asistent here who apparently doesn’t speak English and she lost a details through the translation and now everything is wrong and Jordan is freaking out and I get her and there is just so much stuff to do and I want it to be perfect but my legs are giving up and it hurt so fucking much I-“ 

She keeps rambling until he stops her. “Shh, I get you, okay? You’re okay.” He kisses her temple, then covers his own face in her hair for a moment. Seeing her holding on him for dear life how tired she is, is really broken his heart. “I’m here.”

Tessa starts crying harder. Being suddenly his in his arms, the safeness of his hold and his scent makes her body breaks everything she was holding and pushing away a long time. There’s Kate by their side at one point but she doesn’t even notice. “Let’s get you to the room.” He picked her up.

“I have to-” She starts to argue but doesn’t make an effort to get out of his hold. 

“The only thing you have to do right now is prop these legs up and get some sleep even if that means I would have to rock your bridesmaid dress.”

He smiles for himself as he feels a different rhythm of her trembling from laugh which doesn’t quite leave her mouth. “You’d look pretty.”

“Right? I think my tights would thrive in that slit.” It makes her giggle loud.

He sets her into the bed, places a pillows under her legs, order a fresh orange juice with extra ice instead of water, counting it will stay cool, some nuts and a boxed salad for when she wakes up, sets her alarm for two hours later, kisses her forehead, makes sure the room in on the right temperature, kisses her back once again for good matters and leaves. She’s sounds asleep in a minute.

“Is she okay?” Kate stops him right in the lobby. 

“Yeah. I think she just took too much on her back. She passed out a moment her back hit the mattress. Is there anything I can help with?”

“I think most of the stuff is well covered by now. Just find the twins, they should be somewhere by the pools. They are not satisfied with a girl who’s babysitting them. It’s one of Ben’s cousins who used to work as an aupair but apparently she only allows them into a paddling pool.”

“Not that I blame her. They are quite a force to handle in the water.” Scott chuckles. “Don’t tell them.”

Kate laughs. She can greatly imagine.

* * *

It takes Tessa a while to realize where she is and recalls what happened. Guilt creeps her mind, but later she finds out she still wasn’t accurate in the way she recalled the events. Or she was, but then her mother would be a drama queen and that doesn’t sound like Kate.

She didn’t get a lesson on the matter of taking care of herself since that time she tried reduce her already none body fat in regard to ease the pressure on her shins.

The outcomes are not so bad, though, because Jordan released her from the duty not only for the rest of the day, but until the wedding day itself with only one task on her list - her speech. And that think she could recitate from back to front in her sleep. She's actually worried she did and Scott is just too compassionate to tell her.

She’s not completely convinced all the emergencies are covered, but she’s not gonna complain. Especially when Jordan looks calm. Genuinely calm. Even so calm that she can see a peak of her bikinis under her dress and she’s fairly certain she met Ben with her beach bag on her way. Maybe everything really is covered after all. 

She finds her most favorite group surprisingly in the shadow, sitting in the armchairs quietly, with what looks like textbooks and worksheets in front of them, deep in concentration. _ That certainly is a unexpected. _

Her kids are brilliant sneaky little geniuses and managed to take their school work out of their suitcase without her notice. She did say Scott to bring it, but certainly doesn’t expect him to manage to make them work on it the first day.

She approaches them exactly the moment Matt asks his favorite “Why I have to color these when I know it’s parrot?” question and she giggles. Once it’s parrot, then pirate, witch, pumpkins on Halloween, but his dislike is still the same. He’s not one for coloring math sheets. He always works out all the problems and then pouts around half an hour till he grabs a crayon and actually do the job. With comments how he’s not a toddler around, of course. 

Don’t get it wrong. He sometime grabs a coloring book. While waiting for her in the office or so. But these for adults. Not babies. 

“Because it’s your task.” Tessa ruffles his hair and laughs as he turns sharply to her voice.

“When it’s done, can we get that game already?” He mutters.

“We said Match sheets and French animals.” Scott lifts the eyebrows the way saying there is no place for discussion.

“_You_ said.” Matt frowns, but grabs a yellow crayon and starts coloring all the fields with result 5.

“Game, eh?” Tessa slides into his lap sideways despite there is a vacant chair by his side. “I’m sorry for earlier.”

“No need to.” Scott pecks her on the lips. “Met this at the airport.” He hands her a small paper bag with said game inside.

“Why she can see it and we can’t?” Eliza complains. “It’s _ our _ game!”

“Because her tasks are done.” Scott answers. “Are they?”

“Yes. All freed for you guys.” Tessa reassures him.

“Really?” He all lights up. That boyish grin full on display. If she wasn’t, she would most likely found a way right at that moment.

“Yes.”

“Don’t speak during the class.” Matt mutters. They both burst in laugh and then quickly shut it down. They really should not laugh during the class. 

“Can we at least peak into the bag with one eye?” Eliza looks up with the best puppy pleading expression. Unlike her brother’s sheet, hers is already half colored, but a white part yet waits to be solved. She does one problem at time, then color it, and moves to another.

“Okay guys, here is an updated deal.” Scott starts. “When you finish the math, you can see the game. But” he arches his right eyebrow “you can open it only once French is done too.”

“Deal.” They grins.

“Harry Potter Dobble?!” They squeals.

“I need to show to Jess!” Eliza exclaims and jumps in her seat. “She’ll be so jealous!”

“You need to finish your school work first, miss.” Tessa reminds her with a chuckle and point her paper. 

“I don’t understand” Matt looks up from observing his fresh sheet. Suddenly quick to work. “why we have to study French anyway. There was none in Toronto and London and everyone was happy.”

“I like French.” Eliza says. “But how is it fair.”

“Because Québec is French province.” Tessa explains for dozenth time. “Do you know most of the schools here teach everything in French? Math, Science, Art. Everything.”

“Even PE?” Matt looks so horrified that it’s funny.

“Even PE.” Tessa nods. “Now enough of talking and finish these animals.”

“Is this cheetah or tiger?” Matt sighs.

“It’s panthère.” El starts scribbling the answer into his sheet. “Was in book.” Luckily their handwriting is so far very alike, because they do this all the time. One fill a part for the other. 

“Don’t touch it!” Matt shrieks in horror as he notices Tessa almost getting a metal box with cards out of cartoon. 

“Mum! We’re almost done! See, _le papillon_ and _ le ours_. Done.”

“Wrong.” Matt reaches to her sheet. “_l’ours_.”

Eliza frowns. Of course he knows better without even care. “Can we play now?”

“We sure can.” Tessa laughs. “You start a game without us as a warm-up until we get a coffee over there.” She points a near coffee bar.

“And then we’re gonna kick your butts!” El finishes for her with a grin.

It would be easier if Scott wasn’t laughing. “We will see about that.” Tessa laughs eventually as well.

“Why is this woman over there watching us as a hawk?” Scott whispers into her ear, with head on her shoulder, wrapped around her from behind while waiting for their coffee order. 

“Oh” Tessa follows his eyes and finds her youngest cousin Brianna. “She’s available if you feel.”

“What?!”

His shocked almost disgusted face makes her laugh. “She showed some concerns about a nature of our relationship because apparently I am frigid middle age lady. But It’s so nice of you to play it out for a wedding for me.”

“How she came up with such a thing?”

“She’s just bored undergrad who is living out the most out of the party life and money her parents’ credit card provides. She’s practically singleton because her sisters are 17 and 19 years older and so does far youngest child of the family of our generation and they ar kinda spoiling her as a brat since she was born. Kevin actually made a pool which day she’s gonna hook up with a hotel stuff, Jordan was betting she did with bartender last night but Casey shut them down claiming at least someone should be grown up. And so, naturaly, because I didn’t slept with anyone since I got pregnant, she got the idea.” Tessa shrugs in amusement more than anything.

“You were just waiting for such a catch to show up.”

“Don’t get too into your head, Moir.” She patts his chest when she turns in his arms.

He gives her a raised eyebrow and because his smile is too smug to her liking, she kisses it away. “You know, we should show her your spark.” He slips his hand under her dress and palms her ass. 

“Scott.” She squeals but it’s trapped in her throat as he doesn’t allow her jump away and smooths a finger under the line of lace instead. “There are people.”

“I’m not ashamed having to hold such ass cheek.” He smirks, but let it go because their drinks are almost ready and a barista doesn’t need a show off only her cousin as the only person sitting in the area could see previously. _ Or_, not more than his hand under her dress. “Are you wearing these navy brazilian panties with a little bow in front?

Her eyes widen. “How could you tell?” He shrugs and sends her a stupid smug wink! “Wait … you got iced latte?”

“Yeah.” He chuckled on her account and change of tone.

“Then why I took regular?”

“Based on the fact you were asked after my order how you want yours, T, I would expect you to know.” 

“Was I?” Tessa looks up so innocently. She definitely wasn’t distracted by his forearms as he just opened stuck lid on the bottle of water.

* * *

“Mum, who’s this blondie with these cute glasses?” Eliza points a figure on one of the cards.

“Luna Lovegood.” Tessa caress her hair along the way around her to, yes, now her own, seat.

“I think we should watch new movie.” Matt looks up from studying all the symbols on the cards.

“You sure could find some with Scott tonight.” Tessa smiles at him. “What do you have in mind?”

“New Harry Potter movie!” He rolls the eyes as if it’s obvious.

“I don’t know about that. We said you’re wait. We didn’t even read a book yet.”

“We can watch movie and theen read a book. See whether it’s different than read a book first.” Matt pleads.

“Ms. Shefron would say it’s educative!” El chims in.

“Mm. Educative.” Matt nods a few times. 

“I love your effort.” Tessa chuckles. “But it’s still no.”

They frowns. “I think since it’s Scott who’s gonna watch with us then he should decide.” Matt smirks.

“I think mum made it clear, guys.” Scott chuckles.

“But you want to be our dad, you want, right? Dad’s can choose too.” Eliza gives him a look which usually brings her success.

“Good dads never go against mums, bud.”

“That’s so unfair.” They folds their arms over their chests.

“No. It would be unfair toward mum if I allow it.”

“But Dan already saw the movie. He saw all of them.”

“Dan is two years older.” Tessa says. “Beside I’m fairly certain his older brother let him see, not mum or dad.”

“And what about Jess. Jess saw the Chamber of Secrets, too. With Addie and she’s just five! They watched at grandma’s over Christmas.” Eliza keeps pleading adamantly. “I know there’s snake who almost kill everyone.”

“Almost everyone in the class got to see!”

“Ok.” Tessa sighs. “Let’s negotiate. What’s your offer.” It’s not completely responsible let them win that way, but she is too tired to hold her words. They would find a way sooner rather than later anyway.

“We’re doing dishwasher for a week.” Matt offers. “And socks.”

“You always do socks.” She raises an eyebrow. Since they were five, they start pairing clean socks. They used to play it as a game. Who got the more pairs win. She suspects they also usually lose some in socks ball fight, but they don’t complain doing so. “You’re doing dishwasher for two weeks and organize your toys.”

“We do dishwasher for 10! days and organize the toys.”

“What do you think, Scott?”

“I think since I am supposed to watch with you then you also should brush Leo each of you once.”

“We can brush Leo?!” They shriek.

“You can try and see how it goes and whether he likes it.” They so far tried a little, but his fur is too soft and sensitive to actually do the job on their own.

“Deal.”

“Deal.” Scott nods. “But I still keep a right to turn it off whenever I feel like it’s too much and in that case you still have to hold your part of the deal.”

“How that’s fair?” Matt raises the question.

“That’s more than fair given that we originally said no.” Scott arches his eyebrow, finds Tessa’s eyes and she nods. That’s that.

  
  


* * *

“What’s wrong?” Scott sneaks into the bathroom where Tessa’s prepping for Jordan’s bachelorette party. Yes, she is going after all, now when he’s here. She’s not going _ going _ but she didn’t tell him that.

“Nothing.” She smiles into the mirror for him as she’s just getting an earning in. 

“You’re dressing up as for lunch date or maybe summer dinner outside, not club ride. I mean, you’re looking great as ever, but this is not your night out style, babe. So?” He busies himself by kissing her neck. Or maybe she’s easily loosen up while distracted. 

“Don’t feel like it. I don’t like people checking me out without you. And that last time with Jordan I kinda realize I don’t even like these whole lot of party clubs anymore.” She gives him a smile. “I like going out to some stylish club, with all adults around, with nice music, not too loud, place to dance but sitting areas where you actually hear people, can enjoy good glass, not drink primarily to get wasted. I am 30, mum of two kids and taken and I am not ashamed of that. I’m not missing out.”

Scott squeezes her tighter to his body. “I would pick you out there from all these other women anyway.”

“And I’m picking you as soon as I come back.” She turns around in his arms.

“That sounds like a promise.” He gives her sweet deep kiss.

“Don’t keep your hopes get you too high, though.” She pats his chest. “I kind of am tired.” She peckes his cheek. “Can I borrow your jean jacket?”

“Um. You sure can.” His eyes furrow with confusion. 

“It’s some kind of boyfriend theme.” She explains. Since she was deep in emergencies, other bridesmaids planned the thing out. Their idea was a farewell of a boyfriends, she argued she no longer has a boyfriend since she got engaged but as she was told, she thing too much. And after all, there could be definitely worse ideas. “I wanted to go with clothes, boyfriend shorts and bodysuit.” She points the clothes on the counter. “But since I decided for the dress instead, I’m lacking a boyfriend piece.”

“This was your original outfit?” He lifts tiny piece, black lace bodysuit, not showing off inappropriate at the least but certainly everything else. She can watch his jaw clenching. “I am suddenly glad for the dress change.”

“I wasn’t planning to wear just this.” She giggles and spreads her high waisted shorts definitely on the chaste & modest side of the scale. 

“You definitely can wear _ just this _later.”

“What mum can wear later?” Eliza pokes her head into the door.

“This dress just like that. Without a jacket, what do you think?” Scott shoots right away. Once again, Tessa is left to admire his skills. 

“Looks pretty.” Eliza nods. “We are all ready!”

They laughs. “I’m right there.” Scott says. “You can call room service, number is by the phone, and order each of you one snack meanwhile.”

El leaves with a content grin. “You’re brave tonight.” Tessa comments.

“We both know they will order ice cream. Chocolate nuts if they feel adventurous.” Scott gives her a look. It’s totally true. They are not much into chips or stuff. If they would prove them wrong, it would be for the cookies, but night scoop of ice cream sounds more appealing. Chocolate nuts is something they discovered just lately and it might be Matt’s favorite treat. Especially cashews or almonds in chocolate and cinnamon on top. El tries to claim it’s healthy because it’s nuts and though it should be fine if she takes extra. “You have fun, yeah?” He kisses her temple. “And don’t rush back because of me. We’re good here.”

She kisses him on that but silently disagree. 

* * *

She didn’t tell him she doesn’t plan to join bar crawl and she certainly didn’t plan to come back just in time he’s taking a shower. She used the moment to sneak in without his notice. 

“Hi” She press whole her body into his back, her right hand finds it's way to his toned stomach and the left one right onto his cock. She’s not sure whether he could hear her after all, but he doesn’t even flinch, leans into her instead.

“What are you doing here?” Tessa practically hears him smile. His voice a little hoarse. 

“I believe you know what I am doing.” She turns him around and sinks down to her knees in front of him.

“How are you not at the party?” His words comes out as a rasp whisper as she licks down his length. 

“I have a business here.” She smirks while pushing him few feets back until he hits a wall. If she learns something, then that blowjobs can be quite a danger in the shower if she’s a particularly good. _ Which she likes to be. _

“Well, happy to supplied.” He lets out. She chuckles as she takes him in. Unsurprisingly, that’s his last word for a while.

She looks into his eyes and cups his balls, swirls them slightly in her palms the way she knows he likes. He groan in return. Her tongue swiftly follows the patch as her palm pumps his cock up and down. She can feel her own wetness growing. 

When she takes him back into her mouth, he grips her hair sharply. Tessa can’t help it and moan around him. She loves it when he loses it just like that. When she drives him crazy. 

She adds a wrist on his base in anticipation what’s coming. He helps her guide her head up and down. She swirls her tongue around the head of his cock and swallow another of her moans. He mutters her name as it’s vibrating resonate in him. His eyes eyes still on her.

Tessa used to be nervous about it, felt vulnerable and self-conscious with his eyes on her like that, but now it turns her on even more. She winks at him and her wrist works in circling, slow motion. 

“Tess, I…” 

She smirks as the rest of the sentence gets lost. “Go ahead.” She loosen a grip on his base regulating a dept and bottoms out in a suggestive motion. 

Few months back he wasn’t able to, or pulls back after a first thrust with sorry all over his face, now he doesn’t need to be asked twice. He pushes his hips forward and starts fucking her mouth. Somehow never too much to hurt her or make her uncomfortable. She loves this gained trust and connection between them. 

His noises of building pleasure with a throbs in his cock makes the empty space between her legs itching. It needs just a few strokes and she’s there too. She knows he’s almost over the edge. His body loses the rhythm. She looks up and adds an extra pressure of her tongue. 

“I ...oh my god.” Scott’s heads hits the tiles behind him and she has to take over a few last thrusts until he spills into her mouth.

When he presses her forehead against hers a moments later, she expects his trademark of compliments on her account, instead, he looks into her eyes with newly found darkness and whispers: “Touch yourself, T. Touch yourself for me.”

He turns them around before she can protests so she is now pressed against the wall and he’s just inches away, just enough to see between their bodies and waits expectantly. She hesitates, they’ve never done this before and she’s suddenly lacking in confidence. “Please.”

Tessa slowly lowers her hand south. “Small strokes, babe.” He helps her find what’s sees missing. 

“Are you wet? I know you are. Make yourself feel good.” He caress her cheek. “Gosh, you’re so sexy like that.” Tessa’s shyness is lost in her moan. “Fuck yourself, babe.”

Tessa obeys and slides two fingers in. “Add third, I know you are close.” He commands. “You’re gonna make me hard again. I hope you know that.” His raspy voices moves her closer. If she could think she’d wonder if he could make her come just by his words. “Use your other hand to rub your clit. ….. Good girl. Feels great, right?” 

Scott watches her as she traces a little circles around her clit. Her fingers occasionally slides down the length of her core and pushes harder on the way back up. Scott commits it into his memory. “Come, Tess. I know you’re there. Come for me.” He steadies her hips for her and reluctantly tears his eyes from her centre, watch her face instead. She’s beautiful like that. On the edge of extasy. Different. He groans as she comes around her own hand. Strange feelings of jealousy makes him lifts her up and takes her into their room. Damp, naked, through the hall they share with the twins, but she can’t bring herself to care. She knows she’s itching the same feeling he is. 

“Hard.” Tessa whispers when he rolls a condom on. Their foreplay long enough for ceremonies. Scott positions one of her legs over his shoulder on his way above her.

“You’ll be the end of me.” He’ll be the end of her too, she’s certain of that as he bottoms her out. Deep. “Like this?” He slowly slides in and push into her again until she cries and let it linger there before he repeats a routine. He knows the drill. 

His pace increases but the lingering moment stays. Prolong for particulary deep ones. It drive her crazy more than hard and fast. It’s an intensity she can barely take but seeks over again. He loves to feel her there. Deep buried in her. So deep he knows she is torn between begins him for mercy and to holds longer, stronger. 

“How close?” He growls.

“There.” She throws back. There’s a knock in the background. “Did you hear it?”

“Don’t care.” Scott pinches her nipple and in that moment she lost the track of presence to care. There might be also his palm over her mouth but she can’t tell. Her walls clenches around him and as he bites into the pillow by her head to shut his scream down, she comes too. 

With his heavy weight on top of her, she hears an increasingly impatient knock again. “I swear if it’s Jordan.” Scott mutters. 

“I got it.” Tessa chuckles and pushes him away. Takes now full condom from his cock with her. Any time in her life before she’d find it disgusting, with him, she doesn’t care. She throws on his t-shirt from the near chair and a pair of panties, because she’s fairly certain it is Jordan, and with a huff opens the door.

“Seriously Jordan, you can work as my birth control. The safest bet on the market.” 

Jordan stays still for a second before her brain catch up and she starts laughing. Tessa leans against the door frame as her body starts feeling an interrupted aftermath of her orgasm. If the only great thing out of this is her youngest cousin’s shocked expression, she’d take it twice. “Can you tell Scott I’m like … not doing it on purpose?” 

“What do you need, Jo.” Tessa just laughs. 

“Brianna needs condoms.” She points her thumb over her shoulder. “I refuse to be responsible for possible venereal disease.” Both Jordan and her cousin equally roll the eyes. “Turns out you’re the only one using them.”

“Do you need condoms or find out whether I didn’t let my vagina sealed?” Tessa lifts en eyebrow at the younger woman.

“She didn’t. I checked.” Scott appears by her side in nothing but shorts. Everyone else would think he’s joking, she knows he’s not impressed.

“I am on the pills.” Brianna recovers swiftly but Tessa feels to urge to slap her for the way she roams Scott’s body. “I don’t know why she’s making a fuss there.”

“Did you plan to bang random guys without a protection?” Scott raises a voice in disbelieve.

“I said I’m on birth control!”

“As if it’s the worse thing which could happen, eh?” Scott dry chuckles.

“Not everyone itch to have fuck up kids.” She spits back.

Tessa comes back just in time to grab his hand in hers and steadies him. She then pushes a box of condoms into a chest of her young cousin and looks at her. “If you get knock up, Brianna, you can make a choice. If you catch a disease, no money can.” She says. “And for the record, I was on the pill and slept with my boyfriend. … Have fun, Jordan!” Tessa raises on her tiptoes and kisses her sister's cheek. “You deserves it. I love you.”

* * *

“Are you ok?” Scott asks later on the balcony armchair with her in his lap.

“Are you?” She asks back.

“I swear I would slap her one in the face if you didn’t come.” He leans his head into the crook of her neck. “I’m sorry.”

“I am sorry.” She starts running her fingers through his hair. His hands gripped her waist to pull her body closer to his in exchange. 

They stays silent, watching a small soothing waves on the see in front of them. Dark sky with a storm in the distance. Cuddled one into the other, occasionally stealing sweet kisses until Tessa breaks it and pulls him into a long slow kiss. “I know I’ve not been giving you much attention lately.” She says when they parts. “But I love you and you hold a tie with my kids on the first spot in my life. For a while by now. I hope you know that.”

“Move in with me.” He blurts out.

“What?” She sits straighter. “You want to move in with us?”

“No. I want _you_ to move in with _ me_. Specifically. Not right now, obviously. There’s Words coming up, then my shows, our holiday. There needs to be a work done on the twins rooms after that. But then.”

“You want us to move into your house?” She asks again. A bit obtusely, but she needs to make sure she hears him right.

Scott chuckles. “And where did you think we’d live eventually? Your apartment is too small for four people and a dog few days a week, besides it’s rented. I have perfectly suitable family house where Matty and El can each have their own room if they wanted to.”

“They can’t have each their room, Scott, where we’d put a baby?” Tessa asks in all seriousness before she manages to stop herself. 

Scott smiles wide at that. “We could turn a guest room into a nursery and a guest room could be build in the basement or out of the office I’m never using anyway.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“About the baby’s room or moving?” He smirks, knowing exactly what she’s asking. She hits his shoulder lightly. “I am sure.” He says and pecks her nose.

“Then yes! We’re gonna move in with you.” An excitement breaks into her face.

“Great.” Scott smiles boyishly. “I might have already started designing the twins rooms!”

“You what?” She pulls away to have a better look at him. “How could you know I’m gonna say yes?” As if she’d say no.

“Because I know you love my bathtub more than me.” He pulls her back into him with a small peck into her hair. “Or the kids.” Tessa slides her arms around his torso into a hug. She can hear his steady, strong heartbeat, matching the waves at the horizont, and with her twins sleeping next door, she knows she can live like that until the end of her life. She has everything. And she doesn’t need to argue on a bathtub comment, he knows that too.

* * *

“No bouquet.” Tessa shrugs her shoulders after Kevin’s girlfriend catch the flowers and she finds a Scott on the dance floor and stole him from Eliza. She was adamant to go there at all at first. She never had to since she has the kids, but now they dragged her. She didn’t want to pressure him. Unlike kids and living together, they never spoke of wedding in any real shapes just yet. Unless you count that one time he told her he wanna marry her in the future and occasional teasing lines of his when he catches her looking at the wedding dress displayed near the academy, with an exclaim she’d look pretty in these or better in the others. And maybe she didn’t want to pressure herself. These little seeds can make a mess in one’s head when you let them. She doesn’t want her life to be shaped by anything or anyone else than she chose. This might sounds silly, but still feels wrong. Eventually she caved. And she might be a little sad in reward.

“You don’t need a bouquet, baby.” He whispers into her ear, gently stroking his thumb over a skin of her hand in the dance hold. “You have me.” Tessa lets him play with her ponytail instead of sticking in a proper dance hold and enjoys his gentle, intimate attention. She knows she has him and she’s gonna thing about his words later.

“It was worthy to see Kevin’s face, though.” Tessa chuckles eventually. “Mia looked almost sorry.”

“He’s gonna marry her anyway.” 

“Oh, he will.” Tessa giggles into his shoulder. “Did I tell you the news?”

“Baby?”

“The twins.” She laughs. “No one knows yet. I found her nauseous at the bathroom the other day. This climate change didn’t make her good.”

“Girls or boys?”

“Looks like boys. Identical. Kevin doesn’t know yet, though. She’s just 15 weeks and the doctor wasn’t 100% sure so she better waits. Apparently, he’s shocked.” Tessa continues giggling. “Can you believe he asked her how it’s possible? They weren’t trying the twins. You would expect him to know better, right, having twin niece and nephew.”

Scott bends his heads back in laughter, a few people turns to them but she doesn’t care. She loves his eyes crinkling at its corners like this. “But then he impulsively bought a pair of Blue Jays jammies because it looked cute, she says. He’s recovering.” 

“To his defense, I’d probably be slightly shocked, too.” Scott comments in a light tone but she can see him clearly imagining it.

“I already have the twins. The chance of another is equal to none.” She assured him with a playful wink.

“Roger Federer thought so, too.” Scott chuckles.

“Weddings are so boring.” Their very own twins crash on them each from one side. “Cannot we just go to the beach?”

“Yep.” Scott laughs. “Definitely shocked.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be happy to hear from you! It brighten my day every single time. 
> 
> Have a wonderful day! 💕


	30. Tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I apologize for a break. It really borther me but my life just got this crazy pace I am learning to fit in, I am writting this many pages of very serious stuff like contracts, custody arangements, legal orders .. and it’s such a change in my life that It took me weeks to settles. I feel more relax now, so hopefully It will not be forever again.

“Too bad there’s no one who wants to give you a snack today, Leo.” Scott shrugs toward his dog but speaks to twins who watch some weird whizardy show (to his modest opinion) on Netflix, puffed out as two angry bubbles.

Matt appears by his side barely a minute later with an open palm for a bag of snacks, with such forced expression Scott does his best to regain composure. “We’re so angry with you!” He grumbles.

“That much?” Scott chuckles. “What did I do to deserve such a pleasure?” Tessa warned him they are bummed, but he didn’t expect that much.

“You know.” Elize snatches a bag of dried meat from Matt’s hand and take one snack out too. Then calls Leo to go back toward the sofa.

“Did I forgot their birthday or something?” Scott turns to Tessa, who is trying to cut out equally large pieces of salomon. He’s fairly certain it’s not until summer, but he’s on the loss side where he’s not sure of anything.

“Holiday thing.” Tessa shrugs with a light chuckle. 

“They seriously don’t want to go to Disneyland?” Scott raises an eyebrow in disbelieve from the bowl of potatoes. He sure consider they would be upset, mad even, but honestly believed such a trip would make up for that.

“What about Disneyland?” Eliza comes again, with folded arms.

“They don’t know?” Scott raises the second eyebrow. She wanted to told them alone, but in the middle of doing so has decided she wants to share the second part with him. But have not did just yet.

“I thought we should tell them together.” She smirks now when equally _ mad _ Matt joins the posture of his sister.

“What?” Matt arches an eyebrow, which is begining to look funily close to Scott’s. Sometime Tessa wonder whether it’s purposely learnt or just taken after him from all tge time they spent together. _ Not that she mind either way. _

“We wanted to bribe you” Scott laughs. “but if you are this upset because we want to go to holiday without you, then I think we should cancel. What do you think, Tess?”

“Yeah. We can give these Disneyland tickets to your brother, or Patch.”

“No!” The twins yell in perfect unison.

“You’re right. I think Peggy and Zoe would love it the best. We should give them to Casey.”

“Mum!” Eliza frowns. “What’s your offer?”

“Our offer?” Tessa laughs.

“Yes. We negotiate.” Matt nods. That’s for the kids using your own technic on you. 

“Okay. We offer Disneyland over summer holidays in exchange you won’t be upset we’re going to Asia on our own.”

“Disneyland for two days.” Eliza looks more like she’s pushing her luck cautiously than negotiating.

“Well, we booked three, but two work with us as well.” Scott sends her a wink.

Eliza swats him at the same time as Matt yells “Three whole days?!”

“Yup.” Tessa nods. “And two nights. They said you can even ask Mickey Mouse to wake you up in the morning!”

“Can we meet Elsa and Anna there?” Eliza asks, bouncing in place. “I totally wanna meet them.”

“We’ll look it up.” Scott laughs and squeezes her shoulder. “Now seriously, are you alright if mum joins me in Japan for a while?”

“You bring us gifts!”

“Of course.” He adds a twirl to his voice for an effect but laughs otherwise.

“You better don’t kiss all the time.” Eliza smirks.

“Don’t worry.” Tessa chuckles. “We’re gonna take a break to send you a picture sometime.” She scoops them both with her arm on the way and makes them walk.

“Muum!” Matt squeals. “You have fish hands.”

“I washed them.” Tessa threatens to touch his cheeks. “Let's check your homeworks.”

They sighs again. Exaggeratedly.

“And who’s going to finish that fish, Tessa?!” Scott calls after her with way too smug tone to her liking.

* * *

“I think we can call it safe.” Tessa says a few days later. “They’ve already told everyone they are going to Disneyland. At least half of the people they also said it’s in exchange we can kiss on the beach.” She chuckles but involuntarily blush. “Like my father.”

Scott laughs. “They are not too wrong, through.” He smirks and proves his points by placing a soft, sensual kisses into the crook of her neck. “I totally plan kissing you a lot.”

“Oh, with that.” Tessa rolls the eyes at her sister again. “Jordan said to tell you she better won’t call at all.”

“For the best.” He mutters into the skin behind her ear, while his hand, already resting on his claimed space on her stomach, playing with her belly ring, move up to graze a skin under her breasts.

“I have a period.” Tessa breaths out, though she no way feels uncomfortable.

“I know.” He whispers and tugs at her earlob with his mouth. “Do you think I can make you come anyway?”

“These,” She takes his other hand and put it into her shorts, on her panties. “are staying on.”

Scott rolls the eyes. “By other ways.”

She knew he meant other ways but also knew just having a hand just there but not allowed to touch would drive him crazy. She’s also fairly certain he can make her come in said ways. There is something about these days which makes her extra turns on, without a prospect of relieve. While she’s not in pain. All and all she hates it. “And you’re having a condom anyway. I changed the sheets.” 

He gets up with a smirk, locks the door and takes off his tee in the process. How the hell she deserved such a body, she sometimes still has no idea. “Aren’t these _ your _ sheets by the way?”

“It’s comfy, isn’t it.” She smiles sheepishly. Since he asked her to move in, she starts leaving there this and never taking back that. Sometime it’s subconscious, sometimes _ very _ conscious, sometimes he comments on it, mostly not. She claims half of his walking closet and he let build it special shelves for her shoes.

“Are you going to bring towels next?” He teases her.

“I like your towels better. So fluffy.” Tessa winks. “Now bring that famous ass of yours right here.” She lifts a corner of the blanket.

“I love you.” She whispers later. 

“I love you back.” He surprise her with a polaroid right in front of her and snaps a picture. 

“We’re naked!”

“Nothing is seen.” She can just imagine him raising that eyebrow without looking at him.

“Yeah. That’s how polaroids work.” She hits his chest playfully. “Look, My breast is almost peaking.” She points the picture as it’s showing, he’s kissing her temple, she’s looking up at him, her chest turned against his, with her right niple covered with her arm as her palm is resting on his chest, but a part of the swell is seen. 

“Yeah, almost.” He smirks and pushes her away slightly.

“You don’t want to take my nude picture, Moir!” She gasps and swats his hand with a camera away.

“That’s exactly what I wanna do.” Scott tugs at the blanket to push it a bit lower to reveal her belly button piercing. 

“You gotta be kidding me.” She covers herself but laughs. His next picture is captured right at that moment.

“Teeeeess.” He frowns a little, pouts and look like a puppy at the same time, yet still damn hot. “I’m gonna be away for almost 3 weeks.” He gestures the polaroid with a smirk. “Feel for the guy.”

“Will I get a picture too?” She looks at him with a suggestive smirk. “You snapped it!” She squeals as he grins and throws herself against him. “You sly monster.” She tries to grab a thing with a laugh. “You just wait for a payback!”

“Whatever.” He pecks her on the lips, then carefully places the camera on the nightstand. “You know you can personally destroy these if you want.” He observes as the cards are peaking out in front of him.

“Do you have a collection of your girlfriends?” She cocks the head over her shoulder as he lets her press her back into his chest. 

“What do you think?” He challenges her with an arched eyebrow and just ass sassy voice tone .

“I mean, you’ve always traveled a lot …”

“Yeah.” He agrees. “No, I don’t.” 

Tessa lifts an eyebrow at that and expects, or wants, him to continue, but he’s not. “Are you jealous, Tessa?” He asks instead.

“Of your ex girlfriends?” Tessa busies herself by changing the position, and hugging him from the side. “That’s stupid, Scott.” She rolls the eyes to prove her point. 

“That it is.” He agrees with a light chuckle. “I’ve never taken a photo of my naked girlfriend before, in case you’re interested in such information … therefore there is not such a thing as my personal boobs collection.”

“Great. I would _ not _ be succesful in this contest.”

“Yeah.” Scott chuckle. “Most likely not.”

“Wait!” Tessa tackles him down in a heartbeat. “What did you just say?!”

“I didn’tn start!” He laughs way too much.

“You were supposed say my boobs are magnificent!” She can’t help but laugh too, still holding him down for good matters. It doesn’t help that she’s kneeling above him with said breasts on display he shamelessly watch. He sends her a wink as his eyes travels down there.

“You know I like them.”

“But you liked your exes’ better.” 

“I don’t make favorites.” 

“Yeah you only say that now.” She playfully covers herself.

“I am not. See. With Maria, I was young and most likely still too excited. Hannah didn’t really like to be touch there and so I didn’t like that either. And Lea, well, it wasn’t her fault but she had not so nice as for touch implantats. It was the safest, though.”

“She has a braca gen?” Her voice changed from teasing and playful to serious, along with his. 

“Yeah, she had a surgery when she was just 25! Isn’t it crazy?”

“Yeah.” Tessa agrees. “She was damn brave to do that. I had a patient back in London going though this.” She nods a few time in thought, before she changed the topic. “You owe to the twins for these, though. I had non, like none, before I was pregnant. “

“Well, I’m gonna thank them tomorrow.” Scott chuckles.

“I literally had a chest like a 12 year old. Especially while still in ballet.” Tessa laughs at the memory. Jordan, not having a strong arsenal herself, used to claim she doesn’t have a body fat, that she will gain some while retired, but it didn’t change much.

“I would love to see you as a balerina.” Scott pulls back into is side, and settles against the pillows. “I bet you were beautiful.”

“I no longer am balerina and you saw me dance.” Tessa replies. 

“I know you made it all the way, Tess.” He stars tracing the line up and down her arm. He didn’t expect bringing it up. Certainly not now and maybe ever. But here he is.

“Did you google me?” She looks up, not mad, or alarmed, but a little tensed.

“No.”

“Then how?”

“Remember this older couple at that first event you accomplanied me to? I heard you.” Scott places a soft kiss into her hair. It took a self control at first when he heard them speaking about Russia, he might doesnt know much about ballet but everyone know this is a heart, but eventually he pushed it back into his mind and locked for maybe. 

“Why didn’t you ask?”

“Wanted to maintain your right to tell me.”

Tessa nods. What she says next takes his breath away. “You saw me on the stage, you know.”

“What?”

“The Red Shoes. Victoria. It was my farewall.”

Scott stays silent. Tessa hardly sees him so taken aback. “Say somethig.” She kisses his chest tenderly.

“I am so, so sorry.” He says eventually with deep tears in his eyes.

“Why?” She climbs into his lap and pulls him into sitting position. She knew he saw her and knew he doesn’t know that, and part of the reason why she didn’t tell him, and not to share how far she made it (besides her own safe version she embraced herself in) was to not make him feel bad. 

“I don’t remember you.”

“I hardly remember the actors in theatre either, babe.” She runs her hand through his hair. 

“You were stunning.” A few tears escape his eyes. “Really. Wasn’t it better for a couple or a woman, it would end up to be my Olympic program. I actually asked for you, they told me your taking a break”

_ Break _. What a way of the words.

“You honestly are the best dancer I have ever seen. I was stunned.”

“I know.” She cradles his face and offers a genuine smile. To her surprise, it hurts the least it ever did. “I think it hurt the most because I knew I was good.” She admits out loud. “And I didn’t think I could ever find that again.”

She dosn’t need to describe the details. He knows them. Being good, and live put that short second of perfection until everything falls into pieces again and you dwell in mistakes, are two different things. You can be good in many things, but live out a different dimension only in one. If you’re lucky. Perfection doesn’t exist, but for that one single second, it does. “I couldn’t dance for a long time because I couldn’t be this close to that feeling yet in an unbreakable distance. It was killing me.”

“And did you find it elsewhere?” He asks despite knowing an an answer. Celebrating a success of his skaters almost does that, but with a light fog no one can push away.

“I don’t think so.” She smiles and lets it linger as she thinks. “But that’s fine.”

“Is it?”

“Yeah. I don’t need it anymore. Do you crave it?”

“Sometime.” He looks into the distance, then finds her eyes again. ”But that’s because I stayed so close. As to today, I wouldn’t change anything.” He still holds the pain deep down as well as she is, but outside of the unplanned end, it turned out great. “My therapist says I don’t have to forget the past but come on board with that.”

“Sounds like a wise man.”

“And cruel.” Scott gives her that smile saying he’s on board to deliver a therapist joke if she lets him. “I wish I knew it was you. Remember you.”

It takes Tessa a while to catch up with his unexpected turn. “You do remember me, you remember the performance, not the name, and that’s all I ever wanted.”

“Still.”

“And what would it change, mm? I still would be that pitied ballerina who almost had it but never quite.” She gives him a look. She is right, of course. And a few months ago she would still run cold thinking that. She briefly think how different this talk is now to that time they both shared their respective stories in tears. Since then, she realized one thing, she doesn’t need to be perfect when everything else around her is. And her life is that. Her life is as perfect as it possibly can be. It might happen in a different way, in different order, but after all, she has just that. Two kids, thinking of third. Man who might be her husband one day or not, but it comes to that she finds herself not really care. She would like to get married, and he told her just that, but if it won’t happen, he’s there. And that’s what matter. She has a degree in a field she has a value in, she work where she dreamt to, teach dance, and because Leo counts, she has a dog too.

“You’re not that.” He frowns.

“And what, then?” She challenges him. Not from need of an aid band, but sheer love.

“Basically, you’re pretty awesome!” Scott grins, but he’s looking at her with that look in his eyes he has when he really admire her. The gaze she, at the beginning, was almost scared off. He takes her tank top and throws it over her head, then smooths it onto her form. “And I think I like your boobs the most after all.”

“Because I don’t wear a bra often.” She chuckles. There’s no mistaken of his thought process, as he knocks them over, spoons her from behind and pushes his palm between her breasts, his finger traces a line there, before it settles too.

He smirks. “Yeah.” 

“You know I have to get up for a bathroom, right?” She comments as he settles for sleep, even his breath comes to slowly become calmer. He frowns into her hair. “I’ll be right back.”

“I would cancel these periods.” Scott lets her go with a too dramatic sigh. 

“Well, you have that in your power.” She lifts an eyebrow and adds a flow to her step.

“Why are you having this school classes tomorrow again?” She asks when she snuggles into his side again.

“Cause skaters have a last break before words.”

“And you don’t need a break?” She proprs herself on his chest.

“It is break, it’s fun.” He defends himself. “Most of them can’t skate that well but they are so excited and those who can turn into the greatest show offs of the season.” He laughs. “Besides I am leaving for Asia soon after the Worlds, there is no time.”

“Sure.”

“What is it?” 

“Nothing.” She smiles sheepishly. 

“Tessa.”

“We could be together.” She mumbles into his neck.

“We can have lunch.” He obviously tries not to laugh, but Tessa knows he’s way too whiny than he is willing to admit most of the time.

“Well, the twins don’t think you’re gonna send them back to school.” She chuckles. In fact, they scribled it down into the applications they got in school without telling her.

“They what?” Scott laughs.

“Yeah. Apparently they just have an art class for the kids whose parents can't pick them sooner in front of the arena. You sure will keep them. They don’t doubt.” 

“And should I?” He asks nonchalantly but Tessa can see he’s already on board.

“Well, that means no lunch date for me but they will be heartbroken if you don’t.”

“We can all go together.” Scott offers. 

“Except you also have to keep Jess cause I promised her mum we’ll look after her for the afternoon as her brother has a tonsils removal tomorrow.”

Scott laughs. “That makes it pizza lunch. We can have a breakfast date, if you are willing to get out of the bed.”

“You took them to school and then pick me up.” She groans.

“You know you can just sleep in, right?” Scott chuckles. “Breakfast is optional.”

“We’re going.” She insists despite her forehead creased. It’s her first and last full day off as well. She does have significantly less work hours than him butI st of the skaters like to ask for an early session, to her dislike. Scott likes to joke that she is less cruel then.

He smiles as he places a kiss on her forehead. “Good night.”

* * *

“I thought it’s relaxing, having forty very loud small kids in the arena.” Tessa teases him when his head slides into her lap after what it fell to her shoulder a few times and he gave up.

“It’s fun. Fun things make you relax, Virch.” He looks up at her with a smirk, though his eyes are only half open. “You should try it sometime.”

“Because you look very relaxed.” She chuckles affectionately, burying her fingers into his hair and enjoying it’s feeling. Sometimes she thinks he has softer hair than she does, no matter that she would never admit it.

“My mind is relaxed.” She feels his expression against her stomach.

“Don’t get too comfy, I have to make a snack for the kids.” 

“Eliza?” Scott calls the girl he hears in the background. The last time he checked, they were playing the Twister and Eliza was just running the spinner. He guess if she was the one on the mat, they would protest.

“Mm?” She appears in a blink.

“Can you guys help yourself to a slice of banana bread and a glass of milk?”

“Sure.” Eliza jumps up and down full of excitement.

“See, done.” Scott mutters into Tessa’s stomach again, not even looking at the girl.

“He’s asleep?” Eliza changes her tone to a whisper. Tessa fights a smile at the sudden change, as if he wasn’t speaking with her a moment before.

“He’s tired.” Tessa smiles at her. 

El nods, wordlessly takes one of the blankets out and carefully spreads it over him, then turns on her heels and just like that, runs away again. Even Scott lifts the head up and looks after her, then looks up at Tessa with a little frown of confusion where she disappeared so fast, once again surprises her how quickly he’s able to doze off cause he looks like he just almost did. She shrugs at him with an affectionate smile. Scott pulls the blanket tighter around him, settles down again, but before he manages to fall asleep he lifts the head up again. “Should I go to bed?”

Tessa chuckles. “What caused the sudden change?”

“Jess’s around.”

“It’s not a bad example for her to see, two people who love each other.” She cradles his cheek. “It’s actually one of the discussed topic today, kids often don’t get to see these little gestures of affection between partners” she gulps down a thought hers didn’t either for years “and it might cause them future struggles in relationships.” He keeps looking at her with a hand of doubt and so she continues. “Really.”

“I still think I better move.” 

“Okay.” Tessa bends down to kiss him. “Take some rest. I’m gonna wake you up for dinner, yeah?” 

“You’re gonna cook?” A big smile spread over his face. For some reason he always gets this excited, too excited if you ask her, given it’s just her cooking, satisfied look with a little bit of something whenever she cooks in his kitchen. The look he doesn’t have when she cook at hers.

“Any preferences Mr. Moir?”

“An apple pie.” He grins victoriously, though she doesn’t think he had it planned.

“Apple pie?” She raises an eyebrow.

“Yeah.” He sits up. He brought it up about a month back but she didn’t have any apples back then. Apparently it finds its place in his mind ever since that letter for Santa. “I have plenty of apples.”

“Apple pie for dinner?” She teases him, despite the fact that she most likely is baking it and knows all well it’s not for dinner.

“Make some rice for dinner.” He pecks her on the lips playfuly.

* * *

“Mum?” Matt climbs onto the kitchen island with Eliza following his patch. Tessa doesn’t even waste a word to call them on it, it’s Scott who taught them that so it’s a lost battle even if she tried.

“Mm?” Tessa lifts the eyes from the vegetable she’s cutting.

“Do you remember when we didn’t have Scott?”

“I do.” She straighten up and pays even better attention to what’s coming.

“But now we have him.” Eliza follows up.

“We do.” Tessa puts the knife down.

“And Leo.” They are quick to add. 

“We have them, yeah.” Tessa tones down a chuckle, of course they wouldn’t forget the dog. “What is the matter, guys?” 

“We could have them all the time!” Matt gestures wild like it’s obvious and they are not walking laps a mile from the merit.

“You can’t go to Asia with Scott, guys.” Tessa chuckles, but they throw her so funny almost furious look she knows immediately she hit it wrong and doesn’t even offer a follow up how he doesn’t have time and reminds them about the school. 

“Mum!” Eliza speaks with her hands more than with words.

“I don’t have a magic crystal globe guys, you have to tell me what is in these minds.” Tessa laughs. She might not have a clear idea what they are up to, but they sure seem very serious.

“It’s obvious!” Matt gestures as he speaks. “Since Scott is this tired we could save him drives and move here.”

“Oh.” _ That’s the matter. _

“It’s true, mum.” Eliza takes her turn. “See. Arena is closer, school is closer, besides, you like it here more anyway.”

“How do you know I like it more here?” Tessa cocks the head curiously, she most definitely does, but she wonders how they got the impression. 

The twins cock their heads back at her, lift each one eyebrow and smirk before they answer. “Mum.” They sigh like they are totally done with her. “You’re still buying something for Scott’s. Candles, pillow cases, vases for flowers…” Eliza takes a break. “we don’t even have flowers at home.” She shakes the head. _ It's a great observation, she buys flowers often but usually leaves them at Scott’s. And didn’t even realize it. She’s around said flowers way too often to notice their missing elsewhere. _

“And you’re not taking your stuff back home aaaand” Matt jumps in quickly. “you even took your favorite sheets in here!” 

“Well…” Tessa starts. She had no idea they noticed.

“We could move everything!” Matt lifts his hand up again and makes an offering gesture. Clear as a day.

“Don’t you want to sleep with Scott every night?” Eliza offers a grin. 

“I do.” She laughs lightly. She sleeps with him most of the nights, but those remaining would be nice too. Why would she lie. 

“See. And Scott could sleep longer. He’s so tired, mum.”

“That’s so thoughtful of you, thinking of him like this.” Tessa makes an appreciative face and does her best not to laugh.

“It’s great, isn’t it?” Matt nods a few times. “Ask him.”

Tessa might as well tell them they already spoke about it, but they also have decided to keep it a surprise. “I thought we promised each other we won’t move again when we moved to Montreal.” It has been making her a bit worried lately. She has no doubt that they sure would be thrilled to move in with Scott, but she was apprehensive of yet another move. She was worried all their life into paper boxes a third time in not even two years might hit them. This intervention of theirs sure is a relief. 

“It doesn’t count.” Eliza answer.

“It doesn’t, mum.” Matt confirms.

“It does not?” She better tries to prod the dialogue a little further.

“No.” They shrugs. “We just stay with Scott.”

“He wants us to, mommy.” El grins sheepishly, but there is a little hope remaining in her eyes instead of sheer surety. A mommy nickname speaking for that. 

“I’m pretty sure he wants us to, yeah.” Tessa winks. Surprize be damned. They can make one anyway. “But you won’t be ragging about it all day long, do you hear me?” She teases. “There are the Worlds coming up, Scott’s shows, our Holiday, end of the school year, skating camps, Disneyland Holiday,...” They instantly brighten even more at the mention of the word. “We have to fit it all in, yeah?”

“And we should get a trampoline.”

“Well.” Tessa laughs. “Talk with Scott about that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you still read it, I love you guys. 
> 
> A little note: I do trully am trying to update all of my stories. I finaly caught up with my own life, so please, give me a little while. I promise I will try my very best in exchange.
> 
> Take care of yourselves ❤️


	31. Magic takes two (or four)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Scott enjoy their time in Japan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you so much for your support with the previous chapter! It means a lot, really. This chapter is for you. Might polish it a bit on the way, but you deserve it! 
> 
> Enjoy the reading! 💕

“What on earth is going on here.” Tessa bursts out laughing the moment she sees Scott. She expected a lot, basically couldn’t sleep the last 24 hours doing so, but finding him on the ice in Canadian hockey jersey, with what seems like Charlie White from the distance with American jersey, and another guy in Russian jersey, all in theirs figure skates, with sticks, beating each other in some kind of version of hockey most likely only them understands, so captivated by the game that he doesn’t even notice she came, that‘s not it. She was surprised when Chiddy picked up his phone, now she’s not surprised at all. The image of him so happy, carefree and relaxed fills her with warmth she does not experience often.

“Kids.” Valentina rolls the eyes good naturally as she greets her with a hug. If she didn’t know better, she almost would be jealous, but Valentina is the sweetest person she’s ever met, and she feels as honored to have her in her life, as happy she is to know Scott has such friends. Besides, when she sees her around Patrick, she has no doubt at all. She might have the heart big enough for everyone, but it’s clear where it's core is.

“Why are you not on the ice too?” Tessa asks Chiddy. 

“Wasn’t drafted.” He laughs.

“No, he’s too scared to mess with these three.” Val betrays him. It’s clear as a day who speaks the truth.

Tessa giggles. “Who’s winning?”

“Scott, he always is.” A small woman with a Russian accent appears “Better don’t mention it in front of Charlie, though. He’s not coping well.” She laughs. “You must be Tessa!” She greets her enthusiastically. “Gosh, Scott wasn’t kidding, you indeed are gorgeous! I am Tatiana. … And that idiot in Russian jersey over there who will cry over his old back and damaged pride again tomorrow, don’t tell him I told you, is my husband.”

“Nice to meet you!” Tessa greets her back with a big smile. She was a bit apprehensive, worried how will she fit into this world, where he is the star, performer, with people around she doesn’t know, in foreign country, culture she’s never been in before, even for a night and day before they gets away together after the show, but without a reason. Everyone seems just so nice. 

“Hey, baby.” Scott almost kills himself as fast he makes his way toward her once he sees her. She doesn’t even notice as she chats with Valentina and Tatiana, so the next thing she knows, she’s squished in his arms. 

“Hey.” She whispers into his shoulder. It’s unbelievable how much one can miss another person. “You’re all sweaty.” She says as she touches his hair.

“I’m sorry.” He mutters into a crook of her neck. but doesn’t care to pulls away. Not that she wants him to.

“I missed you like hell.” He whispers into her ear moments later when he pulls her into his lap, changed with sneakers on. 

“I missed you too.” She says with all honesty back, her voice waves a little, and watches him as he takes her coffee. “Hey.” She frowns for an image with all the sass she can muster. “That’s my coffee.” He doesn’t even bother to answer, just smirks and drinks it anyway.

“You _ don’t _ want to start a debate whose coffee is whose.” Scott smirks. She very much likes to steal his and take a sip whenever she’s walking around. Tessa smiles sheepishly. God how did she miss him.

“I’m glad you guys reunited.” Smug looking Charlie calls after them. “But I believe you have a job to do, Moir.” He points the corner of the room where some of the skaters already gathered for the last informative gathering before the show. 

Most of the people around sent him a death glare, but he just smirks further. “What?” He gestures vaguely at Tessa. “She owes me.” 

It doesn’t help to tone down the glares, but a few guys chuckle. “It’s true.” Tessa shrugs. She indeed did. 

“Didn't he tell you I basically saved his ass and led his skaters for the win?” 

“Yeah cause these 5 days one of which was a day off were definitely a deal breaker.” Scott laughs. 

“Ignore him. He practically swooned for the next two weeks how great it was and how he wishes you were here. I think he spent at least one night looking for Montreal property options.” Tanith, his wife, hits his chest with an excellent eyes roll. Everyone laughs by now. 

“Not true.” He crosses his arms as a child.

“So that wasn’t you who told our 4-year-old boy that he has to practice nicely so uncle Scott will coach him?” She needs to lift just one eyebrow slightly and everyone knows she’s not joking.

“My pleasure, Char.” Scott patts his shoulder. “Now if you excuse me.” He points to the gathering. “I have to make sure I know where you are supposed to be at times, so you won’t mess up, _ again _ …”

If anyone wasn’t laughing, he definitely is now.

* * *

“How do you feel about a short hike today?” Scott asks in the bed the morning a few days later. So far their holiday was nothing but amazing. The show might be the best she’s seen so far, especially with the skaters so obviously having fun themselves (she learnt she got an unique experience to see all the champions of the last three Olympic games, one even from 2006, and various Olympic and Words medalists along), their day in the city was packed to the roof, eventful, but she ended up charmed but the genius loci of the place, with, what might as well be thousands of photos, of her, of them, of their surroundings, and the island is without a doubt a heaven.

Warm, clear sea, hot air, but not too much, with a untouched, beautiful nature around. Hotel and the beach which offers almost complete privacy, everything with the highest comfort, tasty food with various restaurant options, but most importantly, perfect company. 

It’s the first time they got to escape on their own for a longer period, and together with the time they spent apart, she almost feels like she's flying on the clouds.

Until he wants to make her hike instead of a nice day on the beach with a drink. The first thing in the morning.

Well, maybe not first if she’s honest, they already started a day with a sensual morning sex and breakfast in bed, but still early enough to her liking. Not that time plays a role, really.

She covers her head with a blanket, but giggles as he takes it off.

“It’s just about 40 minutes, and the view should be worth it.” He caress her hip. She frowns and smiles at the same time, as if she could deny him anything. “I offer a massage in exchange.”

“You set me up for a massage or give me one yourself?” She raises an eyebrow.

“Whichever you want.” He winks. 

* * *

“I hate you!” Tessa grumbles said 40 minutes in the walk and _ thousands _ metres up.

“You’re almost there.” Scott puts his elbows on her shoulders and kisses her lips. 

“How can you know?” She whines.

“There’s not much further where we can go.” He gestures in front of them.

“You better be right.” She pushes him away and continues walking, but when he offers her his hand, she grabs it. 

“We’re here.” Scott announced about 10 minutes later. “It said just over there about 30m now and we have the best view.”

“It better …. oh Wow!” Tessa stays there stunned into silence, her eyes brimming with tears. 

Scott embraces her from behind, puts his chin on her shoulder and kisses her cheek. “Wonderful, eh?” 

Tessa turns in his arms to face him. “It’s gorgeous, but I still hate you.” She says with a bit sheepish, mischievous grin.

Scott chuckles. “Let’s sit down for a while, shall we?” He pulls her closer, and holds her for a while.

“Okay.” She nods into his shoulder.

Scott takes a blanket out of his bag and unfolds it, then takes out two glasses and a bottle of champagne, opens it, and hands her one filled glass with a peck on the lips. She watches him with awe.

“Cheers.” He grins. “I love you.”

“Cheers.” She clicks their glasses together as she’s shaking the head. “You had this with you all that time?”

“Thought you might hate me as I saw the profile.” He laughs and even more when she swats his chest. He catches her hand and kisses it, while she rolls the eyes. “C’m here.” He opens his arm for her to tuck in. She does. She hates him just a little after all.

* * *

“This …” Tessa turns in Scott’s arms when he embraces her from behind at the large balcony of their hotel room and places her hands on his chest. “is heaven.”

They have a perfect view of the sea, currently with a warm sunset. 

“Yeah.” Scott kisses her lips softly. “It might be one of the most wonderful places I’ve ever been to.” 

“It’s certainly my favorite place.” She looks directly at him now and nothing else, cradling his cheek, it might be cheesy, but not less true. 

He leans down and kisses her, slowly, their tongues playing the most delicious game, soft, warm breeze touching their skin, waving their hair, and the sounds of the sea and its smell creating an illusion of _ perfect _. And once again in their lives, it really is.

Scott lifts her up into his arms, bridal style, and carries her into the bed, the towel around his waist falls down in the process, and gently places her down. She climbs into his lap facing him. This day has been perfect. Even that hideous hike and definitely was that massage after.

She starts placing sensual, open mouth kisses on his neck, shoulders and upper chest, and enjoys how he reacts. “You’re so beautiful, Tess.” Scott lifts her chin up again and kisses her. “I love this gown.” He lets the strap fall down her shoulder, and take over on the exploration. 

Tessa reaches between their bodies and begins stroking his waiting cock in a steady, even motion, with just the right pressure to bring him a pleasure but not push him toward the edge. He moans the moment she touches him and again a moment later.

She allows him to push her slightly back to reach her breasts. He kisses the underside first, takes the attention to every piece, licks around her nipples, then sucks at them with purpose and tender care. Tessa arches her back which pushes her left breast further into his mouth and she moans. 

A moment later he takes her gown off, and finds her lips again. Their bodies find their rhythm and in that moment, she feels it. The moment she imagined over the last few months, contemplating back and forth, she wants it. Now.

She takes his cheek into her palm, caresses it to get his attention to her eyes, and then …

Scott’s eyes widen, with a mix of emotion she’s not able to catch at once, but she feels the same.

She holds eye contact, presses their foreheads together, and slowly … guides him in. She places her index finger on his lip to stop his building question and immediately replaces it with her mouth, but carefully waits whether he catches up.

This is his decision as much as it is hers.

And in this beautiful place, surrounded by love, he gently lays her down, doesn’t break an inch of contact, and finds delicate, vulnerable peace.

They are vulnerable, the most they’ve ever been together, and it’s intensity makes his heartbeat turn into a light tramble for a while. Tessa’s eyes fill with tears as much as sparks, and he kisses the wetness under her eyes with a special, fine care. He traces the features of her face with the pads of his fingers, she does the same with his back.

It’s this moment she’s gonna remember forever. They both will.

In the time they're panting against each other, with an expectation and thrill, he’s crying too. She laughs with a loving grin when she sees it.

She wants this.

“I want this.” She says, because she knows he needs to hear. She’s not talked about it with him before, she made a move, and she wants him to relax, don’t hold an ounce of doubt.

Tessa takes his face between her palms. “I love you, Scott.” 

He bends his head to kiss her again, and she can feel his cock pulsing inside of her. She places her palm on his ass, and enjoys the feel he’s causing. _ In and out. _

She nods. A gesture just for his mind. Adds a little pressure on his ass as a last permission. Invitation. He presses their foreheads back together. “I” He can't finish.

She reaches out to cup his cheek, then weaves her fingers into his hair. It takes another few strokes, and he cums with her whispering his name as she does, too.

Later, she lies tucked in his body, he’s holding her tighter than he usually does, and she squeezes just the same way back. She imagined this, and it was different in most of the ways, but just as perfect and even more pure, intense.

“What does this mean, T?” Scott asks eventually. She gives him a funny, a bit amused look, and prepares to give him about the same answer, but the moment she looks at him, her mind changes. 

“That means” she half climbs on top of him and props herself on his chest “if it wasn’t clear enough,” she smirks, because of course she does “that I _ want _ a baby.” Her smile is shining through.

“But why?” He tangles his fingers into her hair. “What happened with the fall?”

Tessa giggles. She might hope that that child can be a bit less curious. He no way looks disappointed but asks anyway. “Does it matter? Do you want to wait? I mean .. in case this…” She gestures.

“Noo.” He’s quick to say. “Is it because of Bella?”

“You mean … so we can go for a walk with strollers each in different provinces at the same time?” Tessa arches an eyebrow. She most likely looks too smug, because he kisses her and then lies back down.

“Well, I could buy this camera you can put on the canopy to both of you so you could chat while walking.” He smirks. “Might join you sometime.”

“You’re an idiot.” She laughs. Though it’s not such a bad idea. He laughs as well. “It’s not because of Bella. Or Kevin or anyone. I just don’t want to wait anymore. That’s all.”

He nods. “But why didn’t you tell me you’re seriously thinking of a baby in about now time?” Scott traces her cheek.

“You’re surprised, aren’t you?” Tessa moves them both so they are facing each other closely, legs tangled together. He looks happy, thrilled even, but with the bliss of the aftermatch fading with time, he’s clearly having some troubles processing it. “We can wait for a bit, you know. Leave it there and speak about it.” Tessa pecks his lips. “It’s ok if you need time.”

“No.” He’s quick to say again. “No. I want this. It’s just … we’re having a baby, Tess. I can’t even process it. _ We’re having a baby. _”

“Yeah.” Tessa grins softly. “We’re having a baby.” 

“A baby.” Scott shakes the head.

“It might not happen in a while, though.” She chuckles lightly and better warns him. She really might have shared the news a bit by bit.

“Why can’t we have one tomorrow?” Scott grins boyishly.

Tessa giggles. “Are you ready to have a real life baby tomorrow?” She raises an eyebrow.

“No.” Scott laughs. 

“Though so.” Tessa shakes the head in amusement. _ This man. _ “Let’s do it this way. What if we just have fun for now, enjoy it, have sex when we want to without thinking and in case I am not pregnant, let’s say till the end of August, we’re gonna start with tracking my cycle and these stuff. What do you think?”

“Perfect.” He agrees with a nod.

“Good.” She smiles back.

“I miss the twins.” Scott’ forehead creases as he sighs. 

Tessa combs the stray locks of his hair out of his forehead. “I miss them too.”

“What time is it in Montreal? Can we call them?”

“They should be having breakfast.” She chooses to not bring up how he’s been calling them around this time almost for a month by now and smiles instead. “Let’s order some food, take it to the balcony and call.”

“In a while.” He covers them with a blanket similar to how she did herself in the morning.

“What are we going to do?” Tessa laughs. She can’t see his face but she just knows he wears that goofy smile when his eyes crickles and shine. It might be one of her favorite things on him, how spontaneous he can be, turns goofy in a second.

Scott shrugs. “Tell me a secret.”

“Well …” She thinks about one for a while. That’s another thing he does, she could see it coming. Every once upon a while, it’s a secret time. With heads under the blanket just like they are now. “I always wanted to have sex in the dance room.”

“What?” He takes the blanket off of them. “In my dance room?”

“Any, really.” She laughs. “Yours is great.”

Scott groans. “I’m never seeing that room the same again.”

  
  


* * *

“Grandma! I told you they’re going to call.” Is the first thing they hear, together with the rumbling of a fabric and blurry image, before Mat appears seated in Scott’s family room sofa with a huge grin.

“Guess where we are?” His grin deepens.

“What are you doing there?” Tessa asks with a raised eyebrow, but she can’t help the smile in her face.

“Wait for me!” They hear Eliza yelling from behind. It’s not long when she appears with two glasses of juice, tripping over in her haste, and watch as the liquid top over. “Oh.” She grins sheepishly and wipes it off with her sleeve. “Just a little.”

“There is a tissue box at the table.” Tessa holds her breath as she mutters.

“It’s clean.” Eliza waves it off with a cute smile. “So … we’re watching Netflix.” She informs them as she sits down by Matt’s side, legs tucked under her.

“We came to water the plants.” Kate clarifies from behind them, with a watering can. 

“Where are you?” Matt thoroughly examines the screen.

“We’re having dinner on the balcony of our room.” Tessa changes the camera to the front one, while Scott takes his phone and logs into his house system and raises a temperature five degrees up. “We have some sushi, extra salmon” She points to the sahimi, because they don’t count it as a sushi type. “and then some cakes as a dessert.”

“Don’t even get comfortable.” Kate warns them. “We’re going home, I’m almost done.”

“But we’re home.” Matt protests.

“We’re moving in anyway.” El adds. “And we just started a movie.”

Kate’s eyes grow wide in surprise and her face turns toward the screen of Matt’s iPad. “Yeah. We don’t have a date set yet, but we are.” Tessa confirms, a blush involuntarily creeps down her face. It’s most likely only Scott who can see it, but she hates it anyway. There’s nothing her mother should be against, or would, she knows, yet she blushes anyway.

“Why is there no food?” Matt ignores Kate completely and continues with dialogue and his thoughts.

“Because It would get waisted as I am away.” Scott shakes the head in amusement. “We took it over to your apartment, remember?”

The twins nod. “But you’re coming home now.” Matt sums up as if it should be obvious there should be food now.

“You are, aren’t you?” El repeats in a slight panic.

“In two days, yes.” Tessa interjects. The relief in their faces makes her both giggle and smile. “But how would the food mysteriously appear there, guys? Scott hardly has a little brownie or fairy who shops for him.”

“Right.” They giggle.

“We can order some.” El suggests. “Since Leo’s asleep anyway.” She gestures the inevitable. “He’s asleep in his spot, Scott, wanna see?” She grins.

“You can show me later.” Scott smiles. “But if-”

“But I have a picture.” She interrupts him, rummaging through her own iPad.

“Send me a picture then.” He winks while Tessa knows he will stare at the picture later. He misses his dog just as much. “About the food … if, and only if, your grandma agrees” he lifts the eyebrow to add on effect “we can order a lunch for you, you can stay, finish the movie, and go home then. After lunch.”

“And deserts!” El grins.

“We’ll see what we can do.” Tessa laughs. 

“I can order the food.” Kate interjects. “You relax and enjoy your stay.”

“No!” Mat squeals. “You can’t.” It was a game they did with Scott a few times since he’s away. He would let them deliver a dinner, or cakes, one time even hot chocolates as a surprise, and another time he told them in advance he’s ordering a dinner and let them wait with expectation of what it would be.

“It’s fine, mum.” Tessa smiles. “We don’t have any plans for tonight. We’re gonna most likely watch the movie as well.”

“Which movie?” El asks.

“We don’t know yet.” Scott answers. “What are you guys watching?”

“Hotel Transylvania.” They grin, then El jumps up from the sofa and retrieves a few blankets. No, they are not going anywhere.

“How’s the school?” Tessa asks likely the less favorite and the most boring question.

“Great. Charles broke his arm.”

“That’s great?” Scott raises an eyebrow.

“Not in school.” Matt rolls the eyes. “But he fell on the finish line and won the race so he’s happy anyway and everyone wants to sign his cast. Carter said he wants to break his arm as well.”

“Oh god.” Scott groans. “Tell him he can’t skate for 6 weeks if he breaks the arm.” He might be worried that this kid could take it seriously. It’s one of his skaters who always takes everything death seriously. 

“He doesn’t want to break it anymore, his mum said he can’t visit his grandma in California for her party next month if he does. His dad will teach him how to surf.” Matt informs them. “I want to learn how to surf as well. Can you surf, Scott?”

“A bit.” He says at the same time as Tessa “You’re not learning surfing.”

“Mum.” They both roll the eyes. She’s not going to cave, though, she’s seen Scott surfing this week and while she is willing to admit it’s hot, she most likely wasn’t breathing the whole time he did.

“We’ll think of something else.” Scott settles.

Matt crosses his arms, and gets caught in the movie for a minute. It’s fun to watch him completely somewhere else. “We’ll let you guys to your movie.” Tessa says.

“When are you coming home?” El asks quickly.

“In two days.” Tessa says gently once again. “6pm”

“We’re gonna pick you up at the airport.” Matt nods a few times, suddenly fully back in the call again.

“We won’t fit into the car anyway, guys.” Tessa smiles. “We meet you at home.”

“El, me, grandma, Scott, you.” Matt raises one finger for each of them. “That’s five.” 

“Yeah, but Scott also has five suitcases.” The twins giggle when he swats her shoulder and corrects her he has three. “Three or five, we won’t fit anyway.”

“What about your 10 pairs of bikinis, that’s why we won’t fit!” 

“I didn’t see you complain.” She shoots him a look.

“Well, I don’t think I even see them all.” He tickles her ribs where no one can see.

“I think it’s for the best if we all meet at home.” Kate interupts them most likely from the fear they might get carried away a bit too much, but they would hardly did.

The twins cross the arms with matching pouts. “We’ll go right there, guys.” Scott assures them. 

“Promise.”

“We promise.” They both say.

“Have fun with grandma, we miss you.” 

“Miss you.” The twins each say with a little sniffed voice. They were bummed when she was leaving, and they certainly are now. Matt even made her deliver a message for Scott that he misses him, which he always does but never admits. It’s always El, or her, or Leo who he addresses as the one who misses him instead. 

“I think I’m gonna stop touring.” Scott says when they hang up into her hair.

“I don't think you should.” Tessa says in all seriousness. “I could see how much you love it, and the people still love you, too.”

“Yeah, I do, but I don’t want to be away for a month anymore.” He looks into the distance. “Especially when we have a little child next year. I already missed these two growing up.”

“Well, we will work on a schedule.” She squeezes his shoulder. “You can take just a part of the tour, or two with a break in between.”

“Maybe.” Scott nods. Tessa can see him troubled, but she knows he would never relax with arena behind his back. Besides he obviously has many great friends on the circuit. She doesn't want him to give up just yet, and knows deep down, that later, with some perspective, when he would be honest, he wouldn’t want that either. “But I am looking forward to be at home.”

* * *

He is, two days later. And he is unsettled a whole flight. They got lucky and have a great plain with these business seats which are comfortable for a couple, but even that doesn’t make him relax. 

When they get off the plane, he looks tired, but unable to stay in place longer than a few seconds. She hugs him as they wait for the luggages, but it seems to make him struggle more than relax, as he tries to stay in place, so she lets him go, making sure her expression tells him there’s no reason for his worry or sorries.

It's dinner time, which she previously found unfortunate, but now she doesn’t mind. As she sees it now, there’s no way they are sending the twins to the school tomorrow anyway. 

When they open the door, the kids almost tackle him down. He sinks to his knees and embraces them so tightly that Tessa can point out the exact moment it crosses his mind and his hold loosens, she laughs. And cries. He gives each child a solid kiss on their temple and holds them some more, then lets them go and takes Leo who kept jumping up and down and barking from the excitement, bumping into his leg, and gives him a proper talk and cuddles too.

It’s a delightful moment to watch. When he gets up, he kisses her too, carrying his dog further into the house.

They took Kate up on her offer to take the twins into Scott’s house, and doesn’t even notice when she disappears. There’s a dinner ready, funily it’s sushi which Matt and El try for the very first time. 

They laugh. And when they fall asleep, it’s in one bed, all cuddled together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to let me know your thoughts! Ideas welcomed! And if you want to let me know just how you are, that’s welcomed, too! Will love to chat with you all! 
> 
> Have a nice day and be safe in this tough time & remember you are not alone! 💕 
> 
> PS: I am positive there will be Darkness update till Friday!


	32. Guess what?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo ... there is so much in this chapter going on and I feel like it's everywhere but on place and far longer than I planned ... but guess that's how they want it, anyway. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Dentist?” Matt almost yells when they come close enough to see a tooth sign on the doors. Scott chuckles as he sees him crossing the arms. Furious Matt might be about as funny as Leo when he gets a new haircut he doesn’t like. _ Yes, his dog has taste. _

“Dental hygienist.” Scott corrects with him hearable amusement despite how he tries.

“I’m not going there!” Matt stops stubbornly in front of him and demands to leave. 

“That’s right. _ I _ am.” Scott ruffles his hair. “You wanted to go with me, now you don’t have a choice?” Tessa was supposed to take them for a haircut. That said, before Matt decides he’s growing his hair longer. Naturally, his decisions came when a babysitter was given a day off. 

“You didn’t say you’re going to the dentist! Hygienist!”

“Matthieu, I promise, your teeth stay untouched.” Scott laughs.

“You SWEAR?!” He doesn’t even argue over his full name how much he’s absorbed.

“Yes, I swear. Can we go now?” Scott raises the eyebrow to end the debate. The boy lets his hands fall down and with unmatchable pouts follows.

”You’re not touching my teeth.” The words fall out of Matt’s mouth right after greeting. He was raised well after all.

“I’m sorry Theresa.” Scott chuckles. “You’re far too close to the dentist to his liking.”

“Why do you dislike dentists?” The woman about Scott’s age asks gently, any traces of amusement hardly found. Scott briefly wonders how many times kids she meet per a day.

“He broke a part of his milk tooth during P.E. and the dentist pulled it out.” Scott explains. It was a comedy itself. While it was one of the teeth he almost should have gone naturally by now (luckily he didn’t), he made a great show off of his suffering. Tessa said he could have an ice cream instead of dinner and he claimed he needs some on more occasions than they could count, despite really, he doesn't have _ that _ sweet tooth. It almost cost him sickness.

“Oh.” Theresa nods with seriousness.

“Charlotte smashed me with a floorball stick.” Matt mutters before she can finish.

“Teacher said it was an accident.” Scott adds.

“No. It wasn’t.” Matt frowns. “She can’t play.”

“The next time you should pick her into your team.” Scott squeezes his shoulder.

“What?” Matt squeals in horror. “She can’t mean that seriously.”

“I do.” Scott laughs.

“She can’t even hit a ball.” He gestures urgently.

“But there’s a chance she won’t hit you.” _ At least not as likely. _Scott hands him his unlocked cellphone. “Just games, yeah?” 

Matt nods, already opening Super Mario Run. 

“I’m sorry.” Scott apologizes to the woman. “My teeth are all yours.”

She motions for him to get ready with an easy smile. “I didn’t know you have a child. Alan said you have a new girlfriend and she’s lovely, but otherwise…”

Scott chuckles. That sounds like his friend. “I happen to have two.” He comments easily. “They’re just as wonderful as my girlfriend.” 

“I see.” She smiles back.

“Hey, Matt?” The hygienist calls the boy who despite his original reluctance puts the phone down and wanders around the ordination, checking the properties displayed. “Do you wanna see how well or not Scott brushes his teeth?” He doesn’t answer but comes closer to look. “What color should we use? Green or purple?”

“Green.” Matt points. She paints Scott’s teeth green then and lowers the chair down for the boy to see. There’s not much to look at as Scott is her long time patient, she wouldn’t even use the metode anymore, bit it usually puts the kids at ease. “Pretty great.” She pays a compliment. “Do you wanna try yours too?”

Matt nods. Scott, surprised by the development, sits up to watch. “Look at you, not bad buddy.” He comments on the result.

“What kind of brush do you use at home?” Woman asks.

“Green.” Matt looks at her strangely. “And blue with yellow hair at the apartment.” For a second Scott think he’a gonna bail of, but he doesn’t.

“They have a curaprox for kids.” Scott gives an answer she was looking for. 

“Great choice.” Theresa smiles down at the boy. “Choose one of these.” She opens a cabinet storing by coincidence the same toothbrushes for her little patients. “And show me whether you can brush all these little patches of color away, yeah?”

“How do these work?” Matt points to the displayed electric toothbrushes.

“Wanna try?” She winks at him in conspiracy.

Matt nods surprisingly eagerly. She briefly makes eye contact with Scott to check in, albeit unnecessarily if it means he gains his footage around dental specialists again, and takes a new head for the brush out of a box. “You push this button, and then brush. It will give you a signal for every quarter of your teeth, yeah? Top left, top right, bottom left, bottom right. Look at yourself in the mirror, don’t rush and try to carefully remove all the color.” She instructs him gently. “Are you ready?”

Matt nods again with a grin this time, flashing his teeth against the mirror. They watch as he examines the toothbrush while brushing in the mirror, His moves are quiet frantic but steady otherwise.

“Great job.” She gives him a high five when he’s done. “You managed to brush out almost all the color away. Can I show you a trick?” She takes a brush from him. “See, you just need to angle the head a bit more toward your gum… and done.”

Matt beams with pride. “Can I get this toothbrush?” Matt looks at Scott who already knew he’s going home with two matching ones. 

“Go ahead and choose.” Scott winks.

“How did you do it?” Scott whispers toward the woman. “I sweat he’d better suffer than let anyone touch his teeth.”

She laughs. “You’ll be surprised how much of kids has an irational fear of dentists. I have practice.”

“Scott.” Matt calls for him and interrupts any further talk.

“Yeah, bud?”

“Do you think El likes this one or this one?” He points to the two girly toothbrushes.

“Well this one is Frozen but this one is way prettier.” Scott points to a pink Philips toothbrush with some friendly looking monsters. 

“How old is your sister?” Theresa asks. Matt looks at her like she grew a second head and then turns to Scott for help.

Scott chuckles. “They’re twins.” He shakes the head. “People don’t know that right away, Matt.” He pokes his nose.

“Do I not look like a twin?” He scrunches his face in disapointment. Really, their logic sometimes. 

“You do.” Scott assures him with an adoration in his voice. He kisses the top of his head. Sometimes they _ definitely _ do **not** look the same and sometimes they _ definitely _ do.

“I’m sorry.” Theresa apologizes. “In that case, you should have twin toothbrushes, no?”

“I don’t want to have a pink toothbrush.” Matt mutters. Scott shoots her an apologetic smile. From almost a smile she got herself to near enemy in three questions. 

“You don’t have to have pink.” Theresa laughs and rummages through one of the drawers. “I also have this blue one.” She hands him a box with an identical toothbrush to the pink one. “What do you think? It has eight possible looks.” She spread a spare box in front of him. “These little creatures are called Sparklies and you can brush with them in the app. Aand ...it also comes with stickers!”

“Now you won him over.” Scott reaches for a boy and pulls him into his side with a laugh. “We have stickers everywhere.”

“_ El _ has stickers everywhere.” Matt giggles and loops the arms around Scott. Scott smiles. It’s still new since Matt began to have affectionate gestures toward him. He never shied away from him. Allowed him more with time. But it’s just lately he came on his own. 

“Oh, is that so? It was El who put a car sticker on the window near your bed?”

“Yes!” Matt giggles stronger.

“You layer.” Scott laughs. “We’re very sorry for turning my appointment into a grotesque today, Theresa.” He turns his attention back toward the woman they are here for.

“It’s all right.” She laughs along, too. “Always nice to have fun at work. Will you come see me again too, Matt?”

“Will El come?” He looks up at Scott immediately with a check in. It might wasn’t so bad after all but not so great to keep it to yourself either. 

“Yeah, mark them both down.” Scott chuckles. 

Woman slipped Scott a cart with a date for his just missed appointment two weeks in and a date for the twins check in early in the fall with a smile.

* * *

“Mum, they’re hoome.” El calls in a singing voice after Tessa when they arrive, but mostly yells through the open door into the garage. Matt shrugs his jacket and leaves it on the floor, showing off their new toothbrushes immediately. Scott shakes the head with a smile and leaves it unnoticed this time. 

“Looking fancy, kiddo.” Scott bends down to kiss the top of El’s braided head and flicks her ponytail made by a hairdresser. 

“Thanks.” She grins. “Guess what?!”

“What? Mum bought you another set of scrunchies?” Scott teases her. He has no idea where she found it, but just last week El came with a perfect scrunchie for his favorite skating outfit of hers. _ As he was told. _ It actually has tiny pineapples. 

“No. Well, yes.” She giggles. “Grandpa is coming for dinner!”

“Your grandpa?” Scott’s forehead creases with surprise he already suspects is a reason why Tessa is not greeting them yet.

“Yes!” She squeals. “He’s in the city! Isn’t it great?”

“That’s wonderful.” He tries to match their enthusiasm, but worry for the woman he loves is already creeping into his mind. “Where’s mum?”

“Cooking!”

Scott finds Tessa lost in his kitchen between a mass of ingredients. “Hey, babe.” Scott hugs her from behind and buries his face in the crook of her neck. He allows himself to take her in, indulge in her scent he can recall everywhere.

“I’m sorry.” She turns in his arms and holds him tightly back.

“For what?” Scott spins her into an improvised dance hold and sways them side to side.

“I didn’t know what to do.” He thinks she’s sobbing. “Eliza was standing in front of me expectantly and I just couldn’t say no.”

“It’s ok, T.” He caresses her back gently. 

“It’s not.” She mumbles into the fabric of his shirt. “I invited him to your home without asking.”

“Our home” He whispers into her ear.

“We don’t live here yet.” She argues but Scott can feel a smile against his chest.

“Feels like you are.” He pecks her temple and pulls away, letting his palms resting on her hips. “What are we making?”

“Lasagna?” She smiles weakly. 

A small smirk spreads over Scott’s lips as he observes what his kitchen turned into. There’s half diced onion left unfinished, what looks like tomatoes in once boiling water he suspect she means to peel, open can of chopped tomatoes and tomato paste, box of minced meat, open box with fresh lasagne sheets, too much of mozzarella and whole lot of seasoning. “Have you ever made it before?”

“No.” She shrugs with desperation. “I don’t know what he eats or not, whether he’s allergic, what he likes … he left when I was barely older than the twins.” She starts rambling. Scott closes the distance and envelops her in a tight hug again, cradles her body soothingly. “The only thing I remember is that he liked lasagna.” She lets out. 

“We can fix this.” Scott whispers into her ear.

“Are you sure?” She pulls out, but lets her forearms rest against his chest.

“Yeah. How much time do we have?”

“About 3 hours?” Tessa checks the time.

Scott wiggles an eyebrow at her which makes her smile. “Oh. So many things we can fit in.”

“Like what?” She smirks back. 

“Like” He makes a step forward and takes her with him, making her walk backward. Then he reaches into the top cupboard and takes out a box of lindors. “some chocolate first.”

“I love you.” 

“I know.” Scott chuckles teasingly. “Increasingly with the amount of chocolate I have.”

“Seems like you’re quite safe, then.” Tessa pops milk chocolate truffle into her mouth and gestures toward a great amount in the box. Teasing back. In fact she’d gladly exchange all the chocolate in the world for him, but when he started it ...

“Do you have chocolate without me?!” Eliza appears by their side. Hands on her hips. It’s funny how alarmed she looks.

“We wouldn’t dream of it.” Scott laughs. 

“How do we still have so many?” El runs her hand through the truffles. “Are these still from Emma?”

“No.” Scott takes a pink and black truffle and hands it to her before she manages to melt it, asks Matt whether he wants some too and when he takes a lime one, he puts the box back into its place. “I refilled them.”

“Good.” El grins with her lips smudged from chocolate.

“What are you cooking?” Matt asks, props on his palms, hanging on the kitchen island to see better. Some time ago, Tessa never imagined she would let him do that, but since Scott is more open minded in that aspect, she doesn’t argue. It’s not even increasing her heartbeat anymore.

“Lasagna.” 

“Extra cheesy?” Matt jumps back down. Anything extra cheesy is his current thing. Eliza’s too for that matter. Cheese and ketchup.

“Extra cheesy.” Scott winks.

“Do we have a desert?” El asks. 

“Didn’t you just put a second chocolate truffle into your mouth?” Tessa raises an eyebrow. Eliza is just as impressed by the question as Tessa is by a sugar in her body. 

“Since grandpa’s coming.” El shrugs innocently. For an outsider it almost has to look like she truly sacrifices herself. 

“You can bake him a pie.” Scott offers.

“On our own?” They squeal in unison.

“Yup. I’m gonna write down a list of ingredients you need to prepare and then you’re gonna measure them with a cup, add some fruit-”

“Blueberries.” Matt is quick to jump in.

“Strawberries!” El frowns.

Scott bites back a laugh. It's a never ending argument all while they both eat just as much of the other’s so called favorite fruit as their own when both are given. “Mum?” Matt says and both turns their heads sharply.

“What?” 

“What’s grandpa’s favorite?

“Why don’t you mix it together?” Tessa offers.

“With more blueberries!” Matt demands. Eliza grabs his hands above the elbows and shakes him, arguing she no way agrees. Scott tears them apart because naturally, Matt jumps against her back.

“Boys like the blueberries more!” Matt yells toward her.

“They don’t!”

“Scott!” They both yell.

“Not every boy likes blueberries more.”

“You do.” Matt keeps squirming away from his hand.

“I like both the same.”

“You’re making it up!”

“I like blueberries over chocolate, that’s true.” Scott raises an eyebrow. “But not over strawberries.”

“So you like strawberries more!” El jumps up in victory.

“No, I don’t.” Scott wants to chuckle but Tessa does it for him. “You know what, you’re making a peach pie.”

“Whaat?” Matt mutters.

“We don’t even have peaches.” El lifts her hands up when Scott finally releases her. Suddenly they are on the same note again.

“Oh, we very much have some in the freezer.”

The twins shoot their eye toward Tessa, but she shrugs, smirk playing on her lips. She likes peach pie better anyway.

“Ingredients.” Scott taps at the paper and reminds them to move.

“I’m measuring.” Matt sprints toward the cupboards to take the bowl and cup first.

“I want to mix anyway.” El swats him playfully. 

Scott turns on his heels and lets his cheek rests against Tessa’s head with a long exhale. She angles her face up to kiss his jaw. “What if your father doesn’t even like me?” He says in a low voice.

“He doesn’t have any right to have an opinion, babe. Not one I care about, anyway.” Tessa loops her arms around his neck.

“Yeah, but I’d better not add another piece into an already existing issue.” He looks into her eyes. “And I’d prefer him like me anyway.”

“Well, we always can bring up your best bachelor list if you care as much.” Tessa pulls out a teasing smirk.”What more he could possibly ask for.”

Scott groans. “We better finish up this mess.” Tessa stays in place for longer than a beat because he pushes her toward a bowl with tomatoes. “I finish the onion and start the sauce, you peel the tomatoes.”

* * *

“Hiii.” The twins squeal, Matt’s gathering himself from the floor he faceplant in his haste right in front of the door, Eliza shrugging off Tessa’s new coat she was showing off to Scott. 

“Good evening.” Jim greets them all together with a tentative smile. “Thank you for having me.”

“We have Lasagna and pie. Would you like some cocoa since it’s late for coffee? Or we have juice. Oh, and we made a lemonade. Do you better like tea?” The twins mutter one of the other like an unstoppable machine. 

“Guys, you should let your grandfather take off his coat at least.” Scott chuckles.

“Oh, sure.” They grin sheepishly. “Do you like peach pie? I think strawberries’ is better but Matt thinks blueberries so they made us do peach.” Eliza speaks anyway. “We also have some cookies in the freezer if you don’t.” Matt adds for her. 

“I love peach pie.” Jim hangs up his coat and caresses their cheeks. 

“What’s in this bag?” Matt’s already peaking in. “Are you not coming for birthdays?” Eliza’s voice hitches with worry as she sees two wrapped boxes with a bow inside.

“These are not for birthdays.” Jim settles on, looking at Tessa. 

“These are just like that?” 

“Yep, these are just like that.” He confirms. 

“Look mum, flowers.” Matt points to the bouquet of tulips on the bench he just noticed. “For you, I guess.”

“Um.” Joe scratches behind his neck. “I wasn’t sure what to bring so I took flowers, some wine and chocolate.” 

“That’s so nice of grandpa, right, mum?” El hands her a paper gift bag with said stuff, peeking in to see the chocolate. 

“It sure is.” Tessa nods with a slight sight. Having your kids trying to make you like your father is a hard one to handle. “Hi, dad.” She let him peck her cheeks. “This is Scott.” The two men shake their hands. Tessa then immediately leans into Scott's side.

“Scott’s our boyfriend.” El hugs him from the other side than Tessa. 

“Which one is mine?” Matt holds out the gifts. 

“They’re both for both of you.” Jim smiles. 

“We’re gonna open them together!” El warns Matt.

“And you’re gonna open them inside.” Scott nudges them forward.

“Oh, do you want a tour, grandpa?”

“You have to be quiet though, Leo’s asleep.”

“Then better not.” Jim denies with a visible amusement on his face.

“Good, then let’s go into the family room. We’re not letting visitors into a living room.” Matt fires out without a thought.

Scott presses a kiss on Tessa’s temple before they move too.

* * *

“Are you sure this one is mine?” El asks as Tessa sets a small dish full of lasagna in front of her.

“Scott is.” Tessa sheaks the head. She’s not as sure but he seems confident enough to be right. She also thinks the dishes are totally identical. Her daughter just made her mind for some reason that hers is on the left.

“May I offer you a wine?” Scott asks Jim, though Tessa already sets three glasses on the counter. “It’s pinot noir.”

“Great pick for Lasagna.” Jim nods his approval.

“You’re like a wine expect now or what?” Tessa asks, half snarky. Scott gives her hip a light squeeze but she can’t help it. It came out harsh without her control.

“I happen to have a friend who’s really into wine. He even has a little vineyard, but to my taste his original wine is not really good. It’s too earthy and heavy for me.”

“Scott's friend has a vineyard too and his wine is excellent.” Tessa utters.

Scott uses a moment in the kitchen away from a table to pull her into him. What he whispers is just for her ears. She uses his figure to ground herself. 

“For the twins.” He releases her with a peck.

“For the twins.” She repeats.

“So dad, how’s Brianna?” Tessa asks when everyone starts eating.

Jim almost drops a fork in surprise. “Um, she sprained her ankle a while back so she’s struggling to walk the dog while I am here, but otherwise great.”

Tessa grimaces slightly. She might not come to like the woman very much, _ or she doesn’t give it a chance _, but she also doesn’t wish her bad. “You could take Max with you.” El shrugs with a light disappointment in her voice.

“I went by an airplane, sweetheart.” Jim shrugs. “Besides I came for work. Doggie would be bored.”

“You didn’t know sooner you’re coming for work?” Tessa raises an eyebrow.

“Well, I jumped in for a colleague. It’s his case but he got sick. I didn’t know until tuesday morning.” Tessa is not so mean to argue over that. She can imagine things like that happen and what follows is very hectic. She just wished she could have prepared, if not denied. Then, twins look so happy she knows she could not.

“Leo’s flying with us. Max could too. You put him into a box and he can go with you, even.” Matt offers.

“Max is too big to be a cabin dog.” Jim shrugs. “Besides he’s not very keen off boxes.”

“Do you want to see Leo’s passport?” El grins. “He's got such a pretty picture.”

“Passports after dinner.” Tessa warns her. Eliza digs in into her meal again with a shrug.

The rest of the dinner they talk about dogs and their upcoming Disneyland trip, and the time flies somehow light even Tessa has to admit It’s better than she imagined.

* * *

“What are we going to do tomorrow?” Matt perches himself between Tessa and Scott. 

“We have to go to the arena for a while but otherwise you can plan it out.” Tessa draps her arm around his little shoulders.

“Skating?” He fires out immediately with excitement.

“Well, we can skate too, but mum and I have a team meeting first. You’re gonna work on your school work with Ms. Bolton and other kids and then Zach’s gonna come to take you guys to play some games.” It’s about 8 between the staff members from various grades who need to be looked at since school has to be locked down due to a water accident. “Off the ice.” The guy might be a great coach one day but no one trusts him enough with a bunch of kids variously skilled on the ice alone. Some don't even skate. Albeit minority. Mostly only Mel’s child who decided to be a virtuoso instead. Just a half of them skate in the Academy, though, and that is in various groups.

“Why off the ice?” Matt pouts.

“Because you’d be the end of him otherwise and I think Maddy still likes to keep him for some time.” Scott pokes his ribs. The boy giggles immediately, stating Maddi sometimes jokes she’s gonna switch him anyway. 

“We could at least ask Carter to join us.”

“And Jess.” El appears standing in front of them out of blue. The secret outfit she was dressing Leo into apparently done. Leo looks a bit done too, to be exact. He was at the vet's a day before and he's been whining as a child since. 

“We can ask Carter and Jess to join us afterward.” Tessa offers.

The twins nod in satisfaction. “Tell Miss Bolton we’re not doing French.” Matt pleads.

“You have to do it anyway.” Tessa nudges them both.

“Mum.” El rolls the eyes as well. “She’s terrible. We told you so” Even she argues. Neither of them is so sure why the lady is so unbearable, but they don’t dare to ask. 

“Okay, you can leave your French textbooks at home.” Tessa laughs.

“Are they home schooled?” Jim asks, trying to navigate himself through the conversation.

“No. There was a water accident in their school on Monday and they had to shut it down till the end of the week. Something with pipes.”

“The water was everywhere!” Matt gestures around to add strength. “Like a river!” That might be a tad overtop but they both swear. So does all the kids in the lockers that day.

“We had a lesson and then ….” El pipes in.

“Does that mean you had to take them to work with you?” Jim asks without any affect in his voice. Good or bad.

“They’re not really working, grandpa.” Matt lifts his hands to emphasize the point.

“What?” Tessa retorts with a mix of amusement and offence. _ Amusement mostly. _

“They are not.” Matt giggles. “They go for coffees and lunches. Mum sleeps late almost every day.”

“We were at the arena Tuesday.” Tessa huffs a laugh.

“You were gossiping with Mel and Scott had a massage.” Matt squirms away quickly because Tessa tries to grab him and tickle. 

“I also had two practices and a choreo session.” Scott catches him easily, as the boy was paying all his attention to Tessa’s hands.

“Mum didn’t.” Matt keeps fighting his hold and laughing. 

“Last week.” El stands right in front of Jim. “We went to school and they went to the spa.”

“You went on a field trip.” Tessa reminds her, but laughs too. She can’t believe her own kids are such gossips.

“To farm, not to spa.” El smirks. It lands flat for an Insider who knows how smitten she was with all the horses. 

“Did they give you a naked massage?” 

“That’s not a thing.” Tessa chuckles. _ At least not a public one. _

“They got quite a sass, eh?” Jim comments.

“I think we’re letting them on too high of a sugar scale lately.” Scott chuckles, catching Matt’s hand who tries to tickle him back. 

“They’re at home for three days and they’re like a bunch of beans. If they keep going that way over summer holidays, you can gladly take them for a week.”

“Um.” It catches everyone in surprise. Eliza whisps her head toward her, Scott stops fighting with Mat. “Can I?” Jim asks.

The twins pipe in their pleases excitedly. Tessa closes her eyes before she manages to speak again. She vaguely feels Scott’s palm on her tight which gives her a final boost “Guess I said it, right.”

“Does Max play a fetch?” Both kids gather in front of Jim and flood him with questions.

Scott reaches for Tessa’s hand and gives it a squeeze. She’s not twice great in letting her kids with anyone and he came to understand that, but he could only imagine how special, complicated and much more difficult this has to be. He’s also fairly certain what she said was a meaningless accident she couldn’t take back. Matt catches Scott whispering something into her ear and changes his track.

“Are you sad?” He asks. 

“No, bug.” She smiles and caresses his cheek.

The twins move to stand in front of her. “You can go for another Holiday with Scott.” Matt offers with a shrug.

“Where?” Eliza frowns. _ That should be considered first. _

“Anywhere.” Matt nudges her with a prone look.

“Not to Disneyland.” El says. It takes Matt out of his posture because he suddenly sheaks the head in alarm too.

“I promise we won’t go anywhere near Disney without you.” Tessa chuckles. 

The twins nod. “Or we can have a baby in summer.” El lights up at the idea.

It’s Scott’s place to chuckle. “We can’t have a baby in summer.” Tessa sheaks the head in equal amusement. They obviously didn’t tell them the stage they are in on that matter, but they had a few other conversations on the matter. Mostly how it should be a girl and how they should have her soon. 

“Why?” Matt nearly pouts. 

“Because it takes more than two months to have a baby.” Tessa squeezes their hips.

“Right.” They giggle. _ That should be obvious. _

“Remember when Bella visited us in February and told you her baby boy is as big as an apple? She still won’t have him until the end of August.”

“But if we have a baby soon, she could be friends with Bella’s boy. As Bella is with you and Scott.” Eliza nearly whines.

“Scott and Bella are older than me and see, we all are friends. Just like you are friends with Dan.” Tessa smiles gently.

“But…”

“No buts.” Tessa raises an eyebrow at that. “Let’s start this game grandpa bought for you.” She points the box on the other end of the sofa. “Dad, can you help me to clean the table so we have a place?”

“I’ll do it” Scott jumps in.

“No, you help them set up the game.” Tessa squeezes his knee on the way up. “But take them to brush their teeth first. It’s going to be late.”

“I swear they never saw us naked, or doing anything more than cuddling. They are just obsessed with _ “naked” _.” Tessa set a matter straight. 

Jim nods slowly. If he knew her, he’d know she’s just preparing herself for a real conversation. He doesn’t seem to catch it, but it’s as well to be expected. “That’s normal in their age, I guess.”

“If you’re not gonna keep them on a set up day, you’re never seeing them again.” She blurts it out in one try before she manages to second guess herself. 

“That’s fair.” He agrees.

“I mean it. I don’t care whether you have a case or the company needs you, whether you have both legs broken or someone from your wife’s family have whatever celebration they might have. You either take them or not. That’s it. They won’t be swapped under your terrible choices in regard to me as well.”

“Is this about the way I left your mother or your dernier?” Jim asks the inevitable. There’s no way in moving forward without clearing a plate first.

“You _ don’t _ dare bring that out! Your new wife’s sister’s daughter's baby’s gender revelation party? That was cheap even for you.”

“It was important for Brianna.” There is more to say bit Tessa doesn't let him. 

“Well, I am sorry I couldn’t ask National Ballet to move a date of my dernier so my shitty father can find out whether someone from his extended family is expecting a girl or a boy first.”

“Brianna’s niece is like her child she wasn’t gifted to have.”

“And I understand why she didn’t come, but there is also only one way to understand why you didn’t.” And she’s done with him since. “And spare me. Your wife sent me flowers into the locker, _ you _ didn’t.”

“She what?” It seems like he didn’t mean to say it out loud.

“Oh god.” Tessa chuckles. “All that time I wondered why she didn't write both of your names down. She expected you to do the same. You failed her too.”

“I didn’t even know you want me there. I expected your mother sent the invitation without your knowledge and it’s for the best if I deny.” 

“I did!” Tessa almost pierced him with her gaze. “Anyway, it doesn’t matter.”

“It does matter.”

“Well, I’m sorry to inform you but my legs gave up. I can’t recreate it for you if I wanted to, which I don’t.” She wanted to do a bit more for Scott, but couldn’t. “Listen dad, I’m tired. I don’t need any explanations, apologies or teary reunion. I'm a big girl now. Just not let them down as well, because I swear you’re gonna do it once.”

“I won’t do promises here” He set a hand on Tessa’s shoulder because she looks like she might throw him out of the fancy therasse door once it comes out before she hears out the rest. “because no one waits for them. But I won’t let any of you down.”

“I wouldn’t recommend you to do that.” A smile creeps into Tessa’s face at a thought. “Cause Scott looks friendly but he can be _ very _ protective.”

“He looks like a great guy. I’d not expect that honestly.”

“Not that I care about your opinion but why would you think badly of him? He’s a totally nice guy at first sight and treats people with more kindness than they deserve.”

“I didn’t think badly of him. I just couldn’t imagine someone like him capable of things like that…”

“You mean, accepting kids who are not his?” Tessa arches an eyebrow.

“Yeah.” Jim nods somewhat embarrassed.

“Well, I think he might fell in love with them sooner than with me.” That’s not exactly true. He always claims he sees the twins as a part of her. But she also knows he liked the twins before she gave him permission to like her.

Jim smiles. “Well, I won’t better mess up with him then.”

“You better don’t.” 

“May I have a question?”

“Well, unless you want to dwell in the past.” Tessa says. 

“Are you pregnant?”

“No.”

“Oh.” He rubs his hands together more nervously than before. “I thought as they spoke in feminin…”

Tessa chuckles this time. “Well, a few years ago they thought we could buy a baby in a store. Now they think we could choose a gender like a flavor of muffins and they very much want a sister.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I don’t really mind if they want a sister, I just hope they’d love a brother as much.” Tessa shrugs. 

“I was apologizing for asking.” Jim clarifies with too knowing smile to her liking. It’s her bad. Really. It was one dumb ass assumption. It was also way more than she planned to share. “But don’t worry, they would.”

“Let’s hope so. Also let’s hope you can keep that we want to have a child in a close horizont for yourself, otherwise we’d have to apply the letting down rule.” She raises an eyebrow, albeit she does not mean it to the point this time. It’d make her furious, though. “I don’t need mum snooping around every other phone call whether I already am pregnant and I think you and I both know she would do just that.” 

“She’s busy with Kevin.” He chuckles under his breath. _The exact proof of the point._

“I think Kevin is quite willing to share the spotlights.” If his increasing number is phone calls is anything to go by. That said. From a call every other week or so it becomes weekly debates. Last week he suggested she could go on another trip to leave the kids to their mother and possibly stuff them with sugar before that. He even offered to provide the endless supply of treats. “I’m gonna go get them back or they're gonna brush their teeth out and that would mean a tooth fairy would have to let them down.” In fact she has a little present for Eliza ready, because one of her cacines is threatening to fall out a while by now but she’s very adamant to let anyone pull it out. Despite she can’t eat anything crispy.

“Hey, Tessa.” Jim calls her when she’s between the doors. “I might need a free pass in case I have both legs broken.”

“I might consider one.” Tessa throws back with a roll of her eyes.

* * *

They play Think Fast (where El and Scott score a huge win against Matt and Jim, because Jim’s lacking in Disney movies so much even El’s crushed out on Scott mid game and Tessa’s not so subtle hints doesn’t ease the loss) for the rest of the night and it’s not too bad. It’s fun even, but when the door closes and Matt is tucked into the bed too, Tessa lets her emotions go and her eyes fills with tears.

Scott notices immediately and pulls her into a bear hug. “I’m so proud of you, you know that?”

“For being a mess?” She gives a little chuckle into his shoulder.

“For being so incredibly brave today.” Scott pulls away just enough to be able to lift her chin and look into her eyes. “The twins might be too little to understand and see that, but I am not.” He captured her lips. “Go get a bath. I’m gonna clean the kitchen a bit and join you in bed afterward.”

“I love you.” Tessa tightens a hold of his body. He’s far not a big guy, but when she slots against him and he envelopes her in his arms, he’s strong just right. He’s perfect for her.

“I love you.”

* * *

Tessa opens her eyes and turns her head just in time to see a perfectly sweet puppy dog eyes on full display. “I bring these.” He holds out a box of strawberries dipped in chocolate and glasses of wine. 

Tessa gives him a look. It’s well set between them that when she has a period, she’s only bathing on her own. He looks so cute, though, and she feels so needy, that it calls for expectation. “Get over here.” She caves with a smile. _ That man. _

“I can shower first.” Scott offers.

Tessa let’s out a giggle. “You’re clean just fine for me, babe” She appreciated the offer and let him know just that, but there’s no need on her side. _ Besides, he showered before dinner. _

Scott breaks into a hug grin when she scoops forward and makes him a room behind her back. 

“It’s hot.” Tessa warns him.

“You’re hot.” Scott counters with a wink. Tessa shrugs with a nonchalant smile. “Shit.” Scott mutters. “You didn’t say It’s boiling.” He grimaces painfully _ (exaggeratedly if Tessa has a say) _ as he slides into the water.

“Don’t be dramatic.” Tessa giggles.

“No way.” Scott grabs the side of the bathtub. “I’m going out.”

Tessa leans into him with force to stop him and turns on cold freezing water. “You’re totally letting me eat all the strawberries. And don’t forget to thank.”

“Well, Thank you!” 

“You’re welcome.” Tessa flicks said freezing water into his face playfully, then dip it back into the bath like it actually hurt her. Scott lets her go with it and wraps both of his arms around her. 

“Did you ever imagine this?” Scott leans his face against her shoulder, using it as a prop to see a bit of her face.

“Laying in the bathtub with a very naked Scott Moir? No.” She chuckles.

“With anyone.” Scott rolls the eyes.

“No.”

“Like never?”

“No, I didn’t imagine laying in the bathtub with any man.” Tessa angles her face and watches him with amusement.

“I mean in general. Being intimate with man.”

“No.” She shakes the head. “I think It’d be harder to be alone then if I let my mind go there.”

“So you never considered what it would be like at all? Like not even when a guy was interested in you?”

I considered it with you.” _ Obviously. _

“Well, it didn’t turn out well for me.” Scott chuckles.

“Well.” Tessa starts the same. “It did eventually.” She smiles. “There was no man ever interested in the twins before and I guess didn’t want to ruin it for them. But you didn’t make it easy for me. I kinda liked you. Both ways. Which scared me. I don’t think I’ve ever been so attracted to anyone.”

“I’m fla- ...still feeling that wound.” Scott changes mid sentences with a smirk he’s more than aware she could see.

“Where?” Tessa turns in his arms to face him.

“Right there.” He says when she presses her palm against his heart.

“Oh.” She plays along and bends down to kiss him there, then catches his lips into a long searing kiss.

“I’m kidding.” Scott mumbles against her lips.

“I thought you’re kissing.” She teases.

“Oh, I very much am.” She can practically feel his smirk into the kiss.

“Scott?” She whispers almost self-consciously. 

“Mm?”

“How would you feel about ...um ...sex?”

He pulls away with raised eyebrows. “How many days are you?”

“The last.” Scott watches her a bit warily so she places a hand on his cheek. “We don’t have to.”

Scott presses their foreheads together. “Are you sure you want this?”

“Yes, but only if you do, too.” Tessa means to give him a simple, sweet kiss, but he catches her head and kisses her back with want. That’s probably her answer. She uses her legs she has already wrapped around his torso to pull herself closer. Scott helps her with a push into her back. She moans as his cock hits her clit. _ His erection certainly won’t be a problem. She smirks for herself. _

“Leans back.” Scott commands. She does as she’s told and he immediately starts kissing her exposed breasts. Tessa makes a content sighs. It can easily be her favorite place ever. Still exquisitely warm water surrounds her body, the slight chill on her chest plays brilliantly with his mouth just sucking at her right niple. “Oh god.” Her hoarse voice comes out. 

His teeth graze her other nipple, and she can feel his content smirk. Her mouth parts as he tilts his cock to circle her center. “Scott.” She breaks as he slides the tip in.

“Sit up, baby.” As she does, she slides right down the rest of his cock. 

“You’re super playful given you were not so concinced to have sex in ten first place.” She comments as her mouth ends up on his.

“I always want to have sex.” 

Tessa raises an eyebrow teasingly at that and what follows is a clear shut up which makes her whole body laugh. He might be a little needy and a lot out of mood when he catches a cold. Which happened two weeks ago. “You feel so good.” She says instead. 

Scott wraps both arms tightly around her chest and holds her in place without an opportunity for relief if she wanted one, but she doesn’t anyway. He’s so deep in her and moves so slowly in and out no more than an inch she thinks she might die from an intensity of the pleasure. A close proximity makes his skin constantly rub her clit. Her nipples are going throw the most pleasurable torture, constantly peaking out of the water and diving back in, hard it almost hurt. When he pinches it, she can’t help the cry escaping her mouth. 

Scott loops his arms into the right angles so he can easily push even deeper into her, with every push down he thrusts into her back up. She feels it so deep and she doesn’t doubt the bruises on her shoulders tomorrow in the least, yet strangely, it feels incredibly gentle. 

He let her come first, then spill on the first circle of her hips. 

“Why don’t we do this more often?”

Tessa chuckles. “Because you’re either ill or in a different province.” She pecks his cheek playfully. She totally knows he means sex in fhe bathtub, not in general, but who is she to deny herself a playful pun when given. “Or continent.”

“Is that a remorse?” Scott raises an eyebrow, albeit he hardly could think it is.

“No.” She kisses the underside of his jaw. “But I guess I didn’t realize it’s always disappointing no matter how rational I am when the periods come, despite it’s me who said let’s have fun for now.”

Scott exhales and squeezes her tighter to his body. “Why didn’t you tell me this like 5 days ago, Tess?”

“Because it’s stupid.” She frowns over her own feelings. “It was me who said let’s fool around and see what happens. I knew you were going to be a good chunk of time away again and even if not … it’s not even a month.” He wasn’t away for long. It was a day here, two days there, but on this matter it counts. On the upside, he did check out all the mandatory and necessary seminars and stuff. “I am being completely irrational.”

“It’s not stupid, T. Nor irrational.” Scott checks her for tears, and kisses the one on her cheek. “You want a baby and you’re not having one for now. There’s no difference in the feeling no matter how chill we are supposed to be. I just wish I knew sooner how you’re feeling.”

“I was telling all these women who couldn't get pregnant for months to stay calm, positive and bullshits when frankly I can’t keep my own mind from negative thoughts for a month.” Tessa hits the water with her open palm like a petulant child, but really she’s just fighting herself.

“Well, I’m fairly certain my therapist would say you can stay positive but allow yourself to be upset all the same.” Scott offers.

“Seems like a wise man.” Tessa sighs. She really should get a grip on herself. In one way or the other.

“Aaand” he wiggles with an eyebrow “I’m not going anywhere next month so we can pull out a bit extra effort on that matter.”

“Is this still your therapist talking?” Tessa smirks against the crook of his neck. For once again he knows what to say.

“I’m sure he agrees.” 

“I sometimes feel like El and Matty.” She chuckles.

“Yeah? What kind of flavor of the baby would you choose then?”

“Girl.” Tessa uses his chest to push herself up despite he’s holding her. _ It’s getting cold. _ “So you guys are content.”

“I’d love a boy too.” Scott catches up. He still likes the temperature of the water but he also knows when to keep things for himself. It’s not a battle he can win, anyway.

“But you prefer a girl.” Tessa throws him a towel with a teasing smirk. She’s not sure whether he ever said it directly out loud but she knows.

“It’s not like I prefer anything.” Scott reaches for her hips. “It’s just that little boys usually like their mums better.” He grins.

“So you want that child to like you better?” Tessa watches him with amusement.

“Of course I do.” Scott almost catches his heart in mock offense. “You got to cuddle our two other kids all alone, Virch. That’s not fair.” He pokes her shoulder but shrugs sheepishly. “Besides, I don't think I am cool enough to have a boy.”

“Well, Matt thinks you’re pretty cool.”

“Because he likes skating.” Scott empathises the evident with his hand. “He’s like me. I don’t do boyish stuff. I even pay people to paint my house.”

“Scott, you won fucking Olympics. That child might be a tough quarterback, but he’s still gonna admire you to the Moon and back.”

“Tessa.” He catches her sides. “Do you really think a ballerina and a figure skater, let alone a singles one, can create a quarterback?”

It makes her laugh. “Why not?” She asks, albeit she can’t quite imagine it herself now when he pointed it out.

“He’d most likely could lift you at the age of 10, lift me at twelve, and both of us by fifteen.” Scott snoores. That might be tad overtop but very fair otherwise. “But I’d at least know what to do with him. I’m decent at fitness and agility training, but what if he wants .. I don’t know, repairing cars? I can change the tire at best.”

“You know a girl might be into cars too?” Tessa giggles. He looks almost really stressed.

“That chance is lower.” Scott laughs. “And stop just there or I’m going to order condoms right now and keep just El and Matt.”

“Brush your teeth then.” Tessa lets him pull her into his body and watches him how he keeps throwing her faces through the mirror. It might be one of her most favorite moments of the day. Just the two of them, brushing the teeth together, preparing for bed. He usually wraps an arm around her, sends her the sweetest smile like he sees her after a long time, not just a second ago, and smiles again whenever their eyes meet, then there are times like this one when he makes a goofy grimaces, not caring he has a toothpaste everywhere, sometime even on her, and she feels loved. Nothing less, nothing more. And it’s perfect. 

“I chose this one for you.” Scott hands her cream pajamas dotted with gold flamingos, right when she steps out of shower. _ That toothpaste might have ended up in her hair this time. _

“This one?” Tessa cocks her head. Out of all pajamas she owns this one is one of a very few cute ones she owns. At the beginning of their relationship, he always chose the most comfortable one, lately he got bold (and learned she truly relishes having to wear fancy pajamas, the more having someone who appreciates them) and started picking sexy or delicate pieces based on his mood. Why he chose this one, though, she’s not quite sure.

“I was looking for the one with blue shorts” That sounds like him, now, yeah. It wasn’t even a pajama set originally, but she wore it the first time that day they fell asleep together, and he holds a special sentiment for it ever since. “but it’s not there.”

“I think it’s in the apartment.” Tessa answers for him and hides a smile as he frowns. 

“Anyway, I didn't know this one is so soft?”

Tessa giggles. “That’s how Eliza convinced me to buy it.”

“Speaking of Eliza, do you think she’d like to have an unicorn or mermaid blanket in her room more?”

“Seriously?”

Scott picks her up bridal style, spins her around as she squeals. “Are you jealous, Virch?”

“Of your mini girlfriend?” Tessa smirks. “Not at all.”

“You should. She’s pretty great, you know. Now she’s even my running mate.” Scott kisses her forehead. Eliza decides it will make her a better skater since Scott is running that much. (Matt’s is bummed Tessa forbids him from running with a runny nose. Mostly because Scott is too. Not the best example but she knows it’s twice better for Scott healing from a cold a little longer than sitting at home a day more. No matter of that, she’s not letting her 7-year-old son run with rhinitis.)

“You know she just wants to spend extra time with you.” She once found her talking to Leo, reassuring him Scott will come back since he’s here, in a way of reassuring herself. Her heart almost broke. She let her sleep with her that night and carefully explained Scott would come for her too, she’s sure she knows that, but she’s also too scared of losing him she sometimes struggles to accept that. She didn’t find in herself to share it with Scott, because she knows he’d take it too close to his heart without it being his fault.

“Yeah.” Scott nods. There’s a smile missing with a reminiscent of pain in his eyes, and also that thing just between his eyelid and an eyebrow telling her there’s no point in trying to talk it up because he’s not able to name it or even grasp it himself. She suspects It’s one of the aspects of parenthood. He feels badly about his travels but he’s also sane and rational enough to know his work and life are necessary as well. “I’m gonna get her the unicorn one.”

“She’s gonna love it.” Tessa caresses his cheek when he sets her down on bed. He does the silliest thing and climbs over her onto his side of bed. “You dork.” She giggles when he smothers her face with kisses. 

He settles onto his side facing her, still that boyish grin on his face. “What are we going to do tomorrow?” She’s not quite used to the lifestyle they currently have and she doubts he is, if the smirks and content looks from a good chunk of stuff at the arena are any indication, but she’s fully enjoying it, especially his relaxed, happy side. The twins weren't far from the truth saying they are not working much lately. Scott still works fairly a lot, much more than she is, but compared to the season, he’s on constant holidays. She’d almost fear he’s going to be bored wasn’t it for a rich program he has for the two of them. Breakfasts, brunches, lunches, massages, exhibits, walks, they even went to pedicure together once. 

“You’re going to be working most of the day.” Tessa pats his chest.

“I won’t.” He actually pouts.

“You have a team meeting at 9, the twin’s group’s practice at 15 and a meeting with Amanda’s parents in between.” 

She expects him to tease her that she's like his personal calendar app, but he turns serious. “Shit, I forgot about the Amanda thing.” He falls on his back, rubs on his face.

“Is she losing support?” 

“No. I’d even most likely pay it myself if I had to, but I need her transfer to a different school because hers didn’t allow a full time individual study plan and the real problem is her eating habits.” He sighs.

“She’s not eating?” Tessa raises an eyebrow with worry. She spoke with the girl time to time but this didn’t occur to her in the slightest. 

“Problem is _ what _ she’s eating.” Scott sighs. “The twins are 7 and we’re giving them sandwiches with ham or chicken, tuna, or turkey, a lot of cheese, always a portion of veggie and a piece of fruit with a little treat. She’s about to turn 14 and all she has is bread with jam and a piece of apple. She can win the Junior Words next year but I can’t raise her practice intensity which I need when she’s not fuelled enough for this one.”

“Do you think it’s a money problem?”

“Well, they were holding up while paying for her preparation which they are not now, so I guess It’s not ideal but it’s as much of that as a knowledge and time problem.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Explain the necessity of proper food, show them some variation for now and set up a meeting with Michelle.” An extern nutritionist he’s working with. “Also I want to set a lecture for all the juniors across the disciplines where they talk it up again and learn some new easy timeless meals by themselves.”

“You’re gonna do great.” Tessa squeezes his shoulder.

“Thanks.” Scott catches her hand and gives it a kiss.

“Oh, and now I just recall I was supposed to tell you my father would like to see the twins skating.”

“Well, he can come to a practice if you fill him in with Ms. Bolton, you know that.” He caresses her cheek.She knows, but she also needs validation for her actions. “But we’re in a hurry afterward, so maybe let him know that.”

Tessa nods and sighs heavily. “It wasn’t as bad as I expected.”

“I think he’s really trying to make it right.” Scott catches her hand into his. His thumb starts rubbing her wrist gently.

“But if he screws them just a tiny bit, I am done.”

“And I’m here to help you whatever it takes.”

Tessa hugs him at that. Buries her fingers into his hair and caresses him as if he is the one who needs a reassurement more than she does. It’s reassuring, truthfully. Having someone so close. They lay contently until Tessa pushes herself up on his chest. “Wait, why are we in a hurry after practice tomorrow?”

To her surprise, he slightly blushes. _ Or, if it can be called slightly once it’s seen in the dark. _ “I didn’t tell you?” He grins sheepishly. He certainly looks like he knows he didn’t.”

“No, you didn’t.” She raises an eyebrow.

She doesn’t expect what he says next. “We may have a photoshoot?”

“We _ what _?” Tessa sits up, and from her position, Scott ends up cornered under her. He looks a bit like a puppy who was caught chewing on shoes. It takes a great effort for her not to laugh. 

“Um.” He tries to sit up too but she’s sitting on his stomach from a great angle. “Maybe you could release me?” He pleads. Guilty puppy suddenly turns into a lost one.

“I’ll see whether I’ll release you.” She half glares at him, albeit jokingly.

“I thought It’d be nice. Feel even more homey if we had some pictures around.” He smiles sheepishly. His cheeks take on color. “Besides, it doesn’t happen often that Cedric Johnson is in the city. His work is incredible, Tess.” 

“Wait. That Cedric Johnson? Like Cedric celeb lifestyle photographer Johnson?” Her eyes grow wide and she has a hard time fighting the shock.. “Did you book the shoot before we even knew each other?”

Scott chuckles. “I ran into him this Tuesday and he happens to have a window for a friend.”

“You’re friends?” If her eyes weren’t already wide it would be now.

“Not like buddies but we worked together a few times.” He once provided him a last minute ice time for some kind of wintery shoot, so he owes him one anyway.

“Why didn’t you tell me Tuesday?”

“Well, it wasn’t sure until Wednesday ... and then I kind of wasn’t sure how to broach it?” He scrunches his face sheepishly. 

“What about - Hey, Tess. I set us up for a photoshoot later this week. You cool?” She raises an eyebrow, her lips twitch up in a smirk slightly.

“I didn’t know how you’d feel? I don’t know, it feels like a big step making a family photoshoot, you know? We didn’t talk about it.”

“Scott, we have plenty of photos of the four of us. We’re moving in together, we’re having sex without a protection. How is that a big step?” She slips out of his chest, because it feels like he should be equal to her for such conversation. 

Scott shrugs. “We have pictures together, but this is like .. official? Does it make sense? Like we’re going out there as a family for someone to capture it?”

It makes sense when he puts it that way. “I also wanted to tell you but I wanted a quiet moment but we passed out right after the twins yesterday and today was interrupted by your dad …”

“Scott, If you’d ask me to marry you, I’d say yes. There’s no too big step from my side anymore.” Tessa closes the distance between them and loops her arms around his torso. 

“No? I mean, Yes? I mean, no … I don’t know what I mean.” He shakes the head at himself. “You’D agreed? There’s not? Really?” 

Tessa holds herself from giggling watching his rambling. It’s quite endearing. “I think I lost a track on your thought process.” She captures his lips. 

“Hey, Tess.” He says into the crook of her neck, smile creeping over his face. “You cool?”

“I’m not cool. I’ve no idea what I’m supposed to wear and if these pictures turn out wrong it’s 100% your fault.” She throws a look toward a walk-in closet she already filled with a large variety of her clothes, almost considering getting up but as she is about to do so, his arms around her tighten with a chuckle. 

“I’m gonna pick for you.” Scott smashes a kiss on her cheek.

“Are you gonna pick for Matt and El too?”

“It’s gonna be nice if El just wears this dress she runs around the house in often and Matt pants and black or white shirt.” 

“This simple?”

“We have a photographer who can catch a vibe. It’d be such a waste throwing it on some staged fancy artificial pictures.” Scott shrugs.

“O-kay.” She considers it as she speaks.

“If you don’t agree you have it bad because I discussed the set up.” He’s back to grinning.

“I didn’t know there was any set up and now I have it bad?” She arches her eyebrows and better take a sip of water to prevent herself from chuckling.

“Tell you what, why I don’t tell you what my image is, mm?” Scott takes her glass and sets it on the table, wraps an arm around her and falls into the mattress with her. “El has this favorite dress, a French braid or a space buns maybe, Matty white shirt with these jeans he ripped the other day at the playground but like the most anyway, or the black ones you like on him maybe. You have a dress too, the green ones, or maybe red even, with these spaghetti straps.” He caresses her shoulder lovingly and she smiles. It never ceases to amaze her just how attentive he is. She has no idea what she wore at the beginning of the week let alone the last one, but he remembers everything. And the details of that. She only wore that red dress once. “And your hair down. I know you don’t like it very much because it gets messy easily, but you’re so beautiful. ” He puts a strand of hair behind her ear to prove his point. “The twins still think you’re their princess like that. They both always play with it when they get a chance.”

“You do, too.” If she sniffs a little, _ well _ …

Scott chuckles sweetly. “Yeah.” He gives her a kiss. “And you have this gorgeous smile. We’re bare feet and relaxed.”

“And what about you?”

“Me?” He makes a pause to lean closer. “I’m so fucking proud.” They kiss for a long time, slowly, their tongues playing a delicate melody on It’s own, their heartbeats in sync, slow and steady. “So what do you think?” Scott whispers when she’s tucked into his side with a last peck on her lips. “Are you cool after all?

“I am.” She gives him a gentle, touched smile. 

“Yeah.” She can’t help the grin on her face as he exhales softly when she buries her hand into his hair. 

”By a chance, if I had an idea too …?”

“Well, the longer you take the easier my hangover is going to be, so …” Scott laughs.

“You guys going out afterward?”

“Yeah … he calls it returning a favor. I thought why not after all. Do you mind?”

“No. Go have fun.”

“I love you.”

“I love you right back.” She settles to sleep tucked into his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter should be out like a month ago as well as a tennis update I promised shamefully many time by now without delivering ... but this life is just so messy. I don't even know where all the time is passing. I'm just at work or waiting in endless lines or catching up with my friends I feel like (and really didn't) see in ages thanks to this situation. And everything is so slowed down yet so hectic and time consuming because of that that I wanna scream! I just really wish this whole COVID thing was over. That said, just know that I still really like writting and I'm not planning to stop as much as it might look like I do. I love all of you and I hope my maybe not even longer awaited updates still can brighten your day a little. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts, sugestions or just how you're doing.
> 
> Love 💕


	33. Barbies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I though this just will be a little chapter following the next one and I wanted it out fast ... look how wrong I was. 🤦🏽♀️😅
> 
> Now I’m gonna work on Christmas chapter of Darkness! 🤷🏽♀️
> 
> Enjoy!

“What are you doing here?” Matt wraps her arms around Tessa’s hips. His sweet smile is mirrored with disbelief. She’s standing by a stove, flipping an impressive crêpe if she can say herself. 

“Making breakfast.” Tessa smoothes a stray strands hair out of his forehead with a smile. 

“Where's Scott?

“Asleep.” Tessa smiles down at him. “Would you like a jam or a chocolate spread?

“Chocolate.” 

“Really?” Tessa cocks her head down at him. She didn’t think her questions were anything but rhetorical, so picking up a chocolate spread certainly is a surprise.

Matt nods. “Why is he asleep?”

“Because he’s tired.” Tessa utters a chuckle and wraps an arm around her boy, nuzzling to her body. That’s another unusual morning surprise.

“He never sleeps longer than you.” He smirks suspiciously.

“Well, today he does.”

Matt seems to be considering it until he nods. “Where’s my tea?”

“Do you want a tea?” Tessa does her best in paying attention to the stove as well as her son. Let’s say she’s not up to her best business. 

“It’s not ready?” Matt frowns. 

“How should I know you want a tea, bug?”

“Scott knows.”

“Well, since Scott is not here, you’re gonna have to make good with me and tell me what you want.” Tessa ruffles his hair. It’s almost too long, but it still can do for a couple of weeks if he likes. 

“Maybe he’s not asleep anymore. I could check.” Matt offers with a suggestive grin. 

“He came pretty late last night.” In fact, he came just a few hours ago and if his _“Shh, Tess. I don’t wanna wake you up.” _once she spoke is any indication, then he is _very_ tired. “Why don’t we let him sleep in and make breakfast for when he’s ready for once instead?”

Matt grins at that. “Make him some toasts.” He runs toward the fridge. “Aaand bacon. Spinach. And eggs.” He closes it again with a bottle of orange juice in his hand. “He likes that.”

“Let’s wait with what he’s gonna get up with today and then we make him whatever he feels like, how does that sound?” She has no idea how he is when dealing with a hangover but she somehow feels like runny yolk might not be it. She waits for Mat to nod before she continues. “Does El want tea as well?”

Matt shakes the head. “She’s all into cocoa.”

“And that’s supposed to be ready for her when she comes as well?” Tessa asks with raised eyebrow. Matt nods with an innocent seriousness. It truly is remarkable how much he spoiled her kids coming to services. A year ago they’d be happy with whatever cereal they got. 

“Just a little.” Matt snatches a bottle of milk out of her hand with an unimpressed face.

“It’s not even a small cup yet.” Tessa watches him with amusement. Her son takes out a little kettle meant to be used for preparing a latte foam and hands it to her instead. “You’re tricking me, right?” Tessa’s not sure whether to roll her eyes or shakes the head, so she kind of makes both. Matt does the same, except he also nods his disapproval. 

“Scott’s making a foamy cocoa for her?” That sure can’t be true.

The boy nods his confirmation this time. “You add some to your coffees and a lot to cocoa.”

“I think I can as well make a regular cocoa I'm making for you.” Tessa gives him a look. They never once argued or showed any disapproval before, so why they should now, right.

“She won’t be happy.” Matt dares to fold his arms over her chest and smirks up at her.

“Fine, you two.” Tessa chuckles. “I think I’ll have to speak with Scott about that.”

“You’ll have to speak with Scott about what?” Eliza appears in the room, merely jawning, hair still tousled, yet rocking her unicorn onesies. 

“About the level he’s spoiling you at.” Tessa laughs. 

“He’s not.” They both squeals more cheerily than appropriate. 

“Yeah? You’ll be fine with a bowl of cereals and a glass of juice for breakfast, then?” She raises an eyebrow. “No teas and fancy hot cocoas ready?”

“Where’s my cocoa?” Eliza grins and looks around.

“Thought so.” Tessa laughs.

“Scott’a spoiling _you_!” Matt giggles. 

“Me?” Tessa pretends to be surprised, though she may be willing to admit she’s this tad bummed he’s asleep as well cause he makes just the best breakfast, something sweet with a small portion of eggs on the side and a slice of toast with just the right amount of butter. 

“Yes!” El giggles along. “You always sleep in until you’re cappuccino’s ready.” She adds the best sassy effect she can muster. “And you have two different breakfasts. Sweet and eggs.” Matt adds in an equal manner. “And juice and water.” El takes her word again. “And a whole lot of chocolate.” Matt finishes. That part is exaggerating but otherwise ...

“Hey, you two!” They shriek when Tessa catches them and lifts them up on the counter. “That’s not true.” _Albeit it is._

“It is.” Matt smirks knowingly. “You’re brunching like at a café.” 

“I’m brunching?” Tessa laughs. Her kids nod at her with cheeky matching grins. Sometimes she can’t believe how fast they are growing up. She still remembers those little balls she took home with her from a hospital and was so scared she won’t ever be able to take care of. “I might as well am.”

“You are. Yes.” El smirks. 

“We might keep him, eh?”

“We might.” They confirm with a fit of giggles.

“Good.” Tessa kisses the top of each’s head. “Now tell me how this famous cocoa is done.”

“Do all the boyfriends cook breakfast?” El asks out of blue.

“Not all, I’m afraid.” Tessa smiles from a plate of crêpes she’s spreading with chocolate at her girl still sitting on the counter by her side, swinging her legs. Matt already moved down onto a ground playing with Leo. 

“Miss old teacher from Toronto said cooking is for girls. Like a chore. But our Miss said her husband makes lunch for her every weekend.”

“Your miss old teacher from Toronto is wrong.” She knows she should correct her and use the woman’s name, but in the context she can’t help herself. “Truth is that girls, especially mums, usually cook more often, but some boys or dads like to cook very much and their girls almost never cook.”

“Like Scott likes to do breakfast?” 

“Yup. I almost never make breakfast, because Scott’s an early bird, he enjoys cooking and he likes making us happy.” Tessa caresses her cheek. “And we’re alternating for other meals. Scott generally enjoys cooking more than me and he’s also a better cook, but he also likes when someone makes a meal for him or with him. That’s how it should be. The two should discuss and help each other out.”

“I like cooking with Scott.”

“He likes that, too.” Tessa squeezes her knee.

“You made me a chocolate knee.” Eliza whines albeit it’s not upset. 

“I’m sorry.” Tessa shakes the head over herself with a laugh. “I’m gonna wash it out, don’t worry.”

“At night It’s ready.” El lifts a threatening finger at her with a smirk.

“I promise.” Tessa laughs. 

“Can you make it warm for me when I wear it?”

“Aren’t these some high demands, missy?” Tessa pokes her ribs and again when she giggles. El sheaks the head and catches her hands. “You tell me the time and I’m gonna start the dryer so it’s warm and ready when you want it. Great?”

“Great.” El throws herself on her out of blue from the side that she has a hard time to catch her and finds a balance, but when El whispers she loves her, she melts. In that moment she would happily blow dry it for her if needed.

“Let’s eat these crêpes, mm?” Tessa rocks them side to side and kisses her temple. “Do they look yummy?”

“We’re not babies, mum!” El squeals. She’s not but she is as well _very_ content to be carried.

“I’m sorry, baby.” Tessa smacks a kiss on her cheek. 

El rolls her eyes with a content grin. “You did a great job.”

“Did I?” Tessa rubs their noses together.

“Looks yummy.” Despite her original protests, she uses the word and rubs their noses back. “Do we have strawberries?”

“Of course we do.”

* * *

“Muum.” Eliza comes back with a frown, arms folded. “He won’t get up.” Tessa took the twins bussy through the morning, playing cards and letting them watch some cartoons when she prepares a little something she later took with them when they brought Matt over to Carter’s, as a thank you for his mum to keeping up with her own three boys with an addition of Matt to her youngest, the most rasculous one.

Tessa laughs. “I’ll wake him up for you.”

“He _said_ he’s gonna play with me while Matt’s at Carter’s.” She mutters. 

“He’s gonna play with you.” Tessa ruffles her hair. “You set the house and start playing, he’s gonna join you, yeah?”

“You think he’s gonna play Barbies?” El perks up with excitement.

“I’m sure he’s gonna play even Barbies with you, yeah.” El makes something resembling a little dance and heads toward the bedroom accommodating her Barbie house she demands to move in here instead of her room in their apartment. “Bug, does Scott know you have his phone?” Tessa calls after her, noticing the thing in her hand.

“Yep.” El turns her head over her shoulder without stopping her track. Tessa somehow doubts it, but what she possibly could do with it, right.

“Hey, party man.” Tessa combs her fingers through his hair, enjoying its softness, laying in the bed by his side, facing him.

“Tess.” He blindly finds her other hand and gives it a kiss. 

“I heard you’re all “hmm mm” but don’t get up.” She giggles. 

“Shh.” He makes a painful grimace.

“That bad?” Tessa laughs at first instinct but then places a hand over her mouth to shut it down with an apologetic shrug.

“Mm.” He makes a sound and hides his head into her shoulder.

“C’mon it won’t get better if you keep sleeping. You get these and I’m gonna make you some breakfast.” Scott peels an eye open to see what she’s offering, but hides his face again with a groan at the sign of a tube with Advil. “Before you say no, you should know a whole Barbie house is ready for you.”

Scott holds out a palm for her with a sigh. She contemplates whether to give him one or two pills when she hears his strict “One!”. _That’s that._

“So it was a great party, I assume?” Tessa waits for him to gulp the pill down and catches up with the light before she speaks.

“You can say that.” Scott chuckles.

“Very rich answer.” Tessa pulls out an impressed face.

“I don’t know if you know that but Cedric and Mikalela have a little boy, about 6 months old. We met up with two other guys, kind of drunk in his honor for a while and then there was Richard who got a job with Cirque du Soleil so we celebrated that too, suddenly there was all too much whiskey and tequila and guess we forgot we’re not really 20 anymore.” He fully laughs by now, but it’s half stranger and Tessa thinks it mirrors his state just right.

“He’s not gay?” Tessa barely manages to stop her eyes from growing wide, but her cheeks turn pink anyway. She’d never be so comfortable doing such pictures she asked for if she had knowledge.

“You know that gay can have a kid too, right?” Scott teases her.

“I know that!” She answers immediately. “So she was his surrogate mother?”

“She’s his wife.”

“Why does everyone think he’s dating a guy then?” Tessa still has a hard time processing she was indeed posing topless, albeit covered by Scott, in front of a straight guy. 

“From what I gathered the rumour started when Mikaela was in the first trimester and was really sick, so they kind of went with it to gain some privacy.” Scott shrugs. “They got married just the two of them later after that. That guy is his life long friend who indeed is gay and was his bestman.”

“Too complicated.” Tessa chuckles. 

“I guess that’s what you get succeeding in Hollywood.” Scott shrugs. “I mean. I’m not in Hollywood yet people still care.”

“Does it bother you?”

“Well, it does bother me that people still ship me or whatever they call it with whatever random woman by my side when truly there is the only one. Or that there still are bold enough women to try and get their kids into my team through their cleavage and ass cheeks merely peeking out through their skirts. I mean, I know there still will be some but I think I’d like everyone to know. But I know why we’re doing this and it’s perfectly okay. Also, I still might be half drunk, don’t take me seriously.” He adds speed as he speaks, but smiles at her and while she thinks they should deal with the private aspect of their relationship, with him barely holding eyes open might not be the ideal time.

Scott pulls her closer into his arms and tries to give her a proper kiss, but she hesitates. Not that she gives a shit about morning breath but a hangover one might not be what she needs. To her surprise, he tastes fresh. “You didn’t think I’d kiss you if I didn’t brush my teeth an hour ago, did you?” He mumbles into the kiss with a smirk. For him, it’s not their closeness which should be taken into account, but his respect for her. Kissing in the morning is intimacy, wasted kiss disrespect. 

“Maybe for a sec.” She mumbles back honestly. “But only because I didn’t realize you were awake?”

“I got up but you guys were gone so I went back to sleep.” He smoothes the hair he manages to take out of her loose ponytail out of her face. Even from his relaxed expression she can catch his heavy eyelids.

“We took Matty to Carter’s.”

“That early?” He scrunches his face.

“How come it is early? He was supposed to be there at 9:30. You” She pokes his tight chest. “set the time up with his mum.”

“It’s not 9:30 yet, is it?” Scott grins sheepishly.

“For those who’re coming home with a sunrise definitely not. For us mortals, though…” Tessa smirks. She might be just this tiny bit enjoying it.

“I didn't come with sunrise.” He grins even more. It’s quite endearing. 1

“Yeah, you came _after_ sunrise.” She matches his grin. 

“Yeah, maybe I did.” He hides his face into the crook of her neck. “I was actually worried for a sec I might meet Matt in the living room when I got here.” He chuckles. “I also vaguely remember I woke you up. So, sorry.” He angles his neck to kiss her cheek but even while having a conversation, she can feel his breathing evening.

“You really remember that?” Tessa strokes his hair. She’s not even merely surprised he was aware of Matt, but a lot that he remembers her. She’d bet he’ll have a solid blackout on that moment. 

“Well, I vaguely remember telling you not to speak to ... not wake you up? Does that even make sense?”

Tessa muffled her giggle. “It was cute. Besides, the twins were happy with crêpes for breakfast.” She kisses his forehead. “C’mon superhero. I promise I’m gonna chaperone for you and make you a solid room for an afternoon nap.”

“You’re my superhero.” Scott takes a long, deep breath, breathes her in and out, then pushes himself up. “Make me some grilled cheese?”

“Grilled cheese?” She laughs.

“Yeah.” He smiles adorably.

“You have it, then.” Tessa makes a smooth sit up and pecks his lips.

* * *

“I want to have a car.” Scott approaches Eliza in the living room, sitting on the fluffy rug they added for the twins to play on, with half a dozen of Barbie dolls around, some slotted in the house, another having an obvious tea time outside.

“We don’t have a car.” El shakes her head, looking at him funny.

“We don’t have a car?” Scott opens his mouth in pretends of shock, albeit he truly is slightly shocked. 

“No.” El shrugs. Scott reaches for her, takes her under her armpits, lifts her up and places her on his hip as if she’d been even smaller girl than she is and carries her in the direction of the kitchen. She happily lets him, hugs him around his neck. “Tessa.” He calls. “How come we don’t have a car for Barbies?”

“Well, when you’re a single mum, you have to have a car for babies first, then Barbies.” She raises an eyebrow. 

“Right.” Scott reaches out to give her a side hug. El loops one arm around her. “But since you’re not a single mum anymore, we can buy one, right?” 

“I suppose.” Tessa nods. 

“Great, because I want one.” He kisses the girl’s cheek, then places one on his girlfiend’s too.

“You want one?” Tessa watches with amusement what this male child comes up with this time.

“Yeah. Where’s my iPad?” He doesn’t even look around to try to find it anymore. Tessa’d joke that she’s not his maid, if it wasn’t here who used it the last. They had half a dozen discussions about whether she wants her own tablet but she likes using his just fine.

“I read on it on the sofa.” She smiles sheepishly.

“Of course you did.” He pecks her cheek. “Should we get them a cabrio?” He addresses El again and leaves. 

Scott gets an honor to play Sabrina, El’s first ever Barbie with an original haircut given by Tessa, consisting in dying her hair in rainbow color, also occasionally Jane with glasses who’s swimmer and wear a bikini with towel all the time, and he he can play Ken at least part time, but it doesn’t take long till Tessa hears a disapproving “muuum” call.

“What, bug?” She calls back from a laundry room before she can see her. When she does, she bursts out laughing. There’s Scott holding one doll in his hand, the other two by his side, deep asleep. Pouting Eliza with arms crossed is just an icing on the cake.

“I went for more dresses.” El gestures with even deeper pout. “And he…” _That makes sense..._

Tessa grabs her phone and records the video. “C’mon, let’s do nails.” She offers a hand to her daughter. She takes it with an excited grin.

* * *

When Scott’s phone lights up with a call, El jumps down from the sofa, examines who’s calling and picks it up. “Hello?” 

“Hello.” Alma’s voice came gentle as ever. “Who am I speaking with?”

“El.” She answers sheepishly. “Are you mad?”

“Why should I be mad?” Alma says. “How are you, El?”

“Scott said he’s gonna play with me but he’s asleep.” She sighs, albeit she’s not quite upset anymore. “He forgot he’s not 20 anymore.” She uses his words with a fit of giggles. 

Alma laughs. “He’s still asleep? I’ve seen he’s sleeping with your Barbies.” 

“He is.” She confirms. “Can you see me?” El stares into a blank page when she turns on a camera. Habit she does whenever she calls. 

Alma gets a clue and turns on her camera as well. “Can _you_ see me?” She asks back.

El nods. “You’ve Instagram?”

“Charlie, Scott’s brother, showed me.”

“I don’t have Instagram.” She shrugs. It’s an ongoing battle of explanations since Jess got her own account runned by her mum. Tessa’s against and Scott’s on her side. There’s even a rule in his youngest group that the kids can’t have these. They should be the kids first and foremost. He’s no illusion his little skaters would be highly popular since it’s the trend, but as long as he can he’d fight against. Eliza is no exception and he’s not gonna cave. Quite opposite. He doesn’t want to even imagine what such account could create, given to his own public status.

“I’m sure you’re not missing much.” Alma winks. “So how’s skating?” 

“Great. I don’t have a partner anymore.”

“How come you don’t?”

“Dan’s grown up now.” That’s true, out of sudden from one of the smallest boys he becomes one of the tallest with quite broad shoulders for now a 10 year old. “He can skate with Allie. She’s 11! Almost twelwe! Can you believe?” She sounds like an enthusiastic fan.

“But you’re not sad, are you?”

“He wasn’t a pair skater.” El waves her off.

Alma chuckles. This child certainly has a goal. “So you’re not going to have a partner now?”

“We’ll see.” She shrugs. “Scott’s gonna make a Frozen program for me!”

“Oh! I’m sure that’s going to be amazing! Do you want to be Anna or Elza?”

Eliza giggles. “Elza. Mum said it ok I have dark hair. I’m gonna have a dress with sleeves.” She gestures around her arms. “And It’s gonna be all sparkly.” Her eyes widen as she’s imagining it. “You’re calling to ask about my skating?”

“I always love to hear about your skating, dear.” Alma smiles honestly at her. “But I called about the summer camp, too. Is your mum around?”

“She’s ...um.” Eliza looks over her shoulder, then changed the position ithe armchairs to see better. “Yes. She’s in the papers again. She’s making a program.” And she’s so consumned she didn’t even notice Eliza’s calling by now.

“Program?” Alma raises an eyebrow.

Eliza confirms with a nod. “For Maddi and Zach.”

“Your mum is making a skating program for Maddi and Zach?”

“Yep. She has plenty of little sketches, wanna see?” El motions toward Tessa. “She made Scott dance it with her two billion times. He jokes that whether she wants to dance with him all she needs is ask.” She giggles. 

“So mum teaches you a dance too?”

“Not me.” El shakes her head. “She teaches me just when Mel can’t. She only teaches big girls. Maybe next year she’s gonna teach Sonya too since she’s this great.” Sonya is a red head girl Tessa made Scott accept last try-outs and while she needs to be partly in the youngest group despite her superior skills to learn to have fun and easiness again, she thinks at the age of 11 she needs to start with juniors in order to keep developing her dancing skills. “But mum’s strict. She’s like Scott in the gym.” 

Alma smirks and muttes a chuckle. “How is Scott as a coach?”

“He’s like “let’s do 5” and then it’s five and he’s like “I know you can do better”, and then we do better and he says that was nice and gives everyone a high five.” She smiles widely. _Apparently he’s not that strict coach after all. _“And mum’s like “one more” and then “I’m so proud of you.” 

“Eliza.” Tessa only now, when she’s almost by her side and she hears her explaining Mel as a coach, realizes she’s having a phone call. “Who are you speaking with? Did someone call Scott?”

“Mum.”

“Yes.” Tessa raises an eyebrow. “I want to know.”

“No.” El shows her the phone. “Mum coach Alma.” 

“Oh.” Tessa’s cheeks slightly heat up. “Hello Alma. I’m sorry. Scott fell asleep and this one decided to be his personal secretary today.” Earlier she ended up texting with Mikaela who sent Scott some of the brief versions of photos they took she considers great for a large cozy picture they meant for the living room. The woman was so kind she texted her back with an equal amount of emojis and sent more pictures. Mainly her, Matt’s and Leo’s she’s, to Scott’s secret joy, using a 🦁 emoji instead of 🐶 for. 

“That’s all right.” Alma smiles. “We had a nice chat, didn’t we?” El smiles at her back.

“Can I help you with anything?” Tessa asks.

“I got the transcripts concerning Scott’s camp from Skate Ontario so I called to ask whether it’s correct that you’re gonna teach dance or I need to call a girl who’s coaching here, but we got it settled with El.” Alma winks at El who grins. “So tell me, what was he celebrating?”

Tessa laughs. “That obvious?”

“Well, it’s either that or he’s really ill. You’d have to tie him to bed to make him lie this time of the day otherwise.” Alma laughs. “And he doesn't look ill. Besides, El told me.”

Tessa chuckles. Of course their little gossip did that. “I spoke with one of the other guy’s wife and guess they just enjoyed themselves a bit too much.”

“Photographer is dead too.” El giggles.

“We did a photoshoot yesterday and he went out with the photographer after that.” Tessa explains. 

Alma shakes her head. “It’s a good thing he’s asleep, though. Sometime he thinks he can run it away.”

“We’re gonna keep him too busy for that, don’t we, El?” Tessa addresses her daughter.

“We’re going to the mall later.” El nearly squeals.

“It was his idea.” Tessa chims in. She thinks he’s gonna regret that later but she might manage to force him another pill to prevent turning his hangover into a migraine. 

The three chat a while longer until one of Scott’s little nephews Tessa can’t recognize appears and demands attention. “And Alma, any tip what he might feel like for lunch when he awakes?”

“Don’t worry about that and make him take you out for lunch.” Alma winks. “Say hi to Matt for me.”

* * *

“What did I miss?” Scott wakes up an hour and half later, more thirsty than before, but also more relaxed.

El shows him her new pink nails. There are 3 plain blush pink nails on each of her hands, one sparkly one and one with a little red heart on top. “Oh, these are beautiful.” Scott kisses her left palm and then pulls her into him. “I’m sorry I fall asleep playing, bug.” He hugs her softly, caressing her small back. “Can you forgive me?”

El nods with a smile, head resting against his chest. Scott kisses the top of her head and enjoys the moment. Whenever she or Matt let him cuddle them, he nearly feels tears pricking in his eyes. This time is no exception. Before he gets too overwhelmed, El distracts him. “Do we still get a car for my Barbies?” She looks up.

“Of course we do.” Scott pokes her nose. Her happy grin just for him is the best reward he could possibly ask for. “I love you, kiddo.” He holds her nuzzled into his chest, slowly stroking her back. His cheek falls on top of her head.

“I love you.” El says back. Scott can’t see it, but Tessa sees her wide smile and it’s enough to bring tears to her eyes. She’s known they love him for a while, but it’s the first time any of them said it out loud. Scott finds her eyes and smiles.

“Your mum coach Alma called.” El informs him a moment later. Scott muffled a slight chuckle. _First, of course his mother calls that one time in a year he gets wasted, and second, she always titul her all these names. _

“What did she call for?”

“She said you’re gonna take us for lunch.” El grins.

“Oh, do I?” Scott raises an eyebrow. “Do you have anything in mind, miss?” He tickles her side.

“Smiley fries.”

“Smiley fries?”

“Mm” She nods.

“We can’t stop for burgers without Matt, El.” Tessa jumps in. She instantly pouts.

“Tell you what.” Scott pokes her cheek. “We’re gonna stop at Val’s for some light lunch, and then in the evening we’re gonna pick Matt from Carter’s and stop at burgers’ for dinner. How does that sound?”

A grin spreads over El’s face again. “But you’re not ordering pizza.” Tessa raises her finger at her with a teasing smile. “Don’t even try to “mum” me, you’re not eating pizza and burger with fries in one day.” 

“Scott?” El flashes at him her best puppy eyes.

“You tried.” Scott patts her shoulder. El shrugs. _She did. _

“Should we get going? What’s o’ clock?” 

“Yeah, we likely should.” Tessa laughs.

“Let’s get dressed then.” Scott claps.

“What did mum call about?” Scott asks with a pullover mid face. 

“She got the information about your advanced development camp in London and wanted to ask whether I indeed am teaching dance.” Tessa turns toward him, holding out two different tops. “Which one?”

“The black one is a safer option in case you plan to eat something with tomato sauce.”

Tessa throws a light camel top on him with a frown. “I didn’t mean anything.” Scott holds his hands up in surrender with a laugh. “Just um… general fear, you know.” 

“I’m gonna get risotto.” She moves to the sides and contemplates three sets of earrings, then picks a simple black studs. 

“Good, then.” Scott laughs. “Take this one.” He hands her a bit more fancy but delicate gold drop earrings.

“Okay.” She nods. “You didn’t tell your mother I used to be a ballerina?”

“Likely not. Since you’re not telling that, I’m not either.” Scott kisses her temple. He takes one of the earrings and helps her put it on. She can’t put the other into her other ear at the same time in order to hold still for him, but she hardly cares. _It’s these tiny gestures which makes her feel loved the most. _

“She might ask you now, though.”

“You didn’t tell her?”

“El spoke with her.” Tessa laughs a little. It makes him relax. “She told her I’m teaching big girls in the Academy and Alma didn’t ask further.” 

Scott wraps her into his hold from behind, but she fights him. “I need to do my make-up.”

He sighs. “You’re beautiful enough.”

“But I’d look funny dressed like this without a touch.” Tessa patts his shoulder to get him out of her way as well as to add a sass to her words.

“I’m sorry if it was uncomfortable.” Scott moves into _their_ ensuite bathroom with her. “It didn’t cross my mind that she might find it strange. It’s so automatic here that you teach dance and do stuff around that.”

“It’s okay. You can give her a frame if she asks.” She smiles over at him before taking a mascara. “Also just so you know, you and me, we’re “one-more” coaches.” She shakes the head in amusement again.

“What does that mean?” Scott cocks the head.

“That’s what El said. We say five but then we add an extra.” Tessa laughs now. 

“I mean.” Scott laughs too. “I do.” He shrugs.

“Mel’s not like that.” Tessa watches him through the mirror not really paying attention to her anymore, his face scrunched. “What’s wrong?”

“Any idea why my phone .. like .. exploded?”

“Um, well…”

“Tell me there are no pictures from yesterday night…”

“Not yesterday night. No.” She smiles, blush creeping into her cheeks. She makes him open his phone and opens his Instagram app. “It might be my fault…” She gestures for him to open her story. “Kind of.”

The video starts on El in the center taking the blanket out of the storage. “What happened, El?” Comes Tessa’s voice through the screen.

“Scott’s sleeping with Barbies.” She mutters.

“You’re gonna cover him anyway?” Tessa’s voice comes away.

El shrugs in confirmation. The video ends when she spreads a blanket almost to his shoulders. _Tessa purposely cut it off there, but El covered him to his neck and then gave him a kiss on his forehead._ Then the screen switches to his picture with a pool saying: Who’s more tired? And boxes “Scott” on left and “Barbies” on right. 

(Barbies are currently leading by 10%. Also, she had to turned off a comments on her stories, because she got hundreds of messages in the first 15 minutes. She better don't check it since.)

Scott runs his open palm through his face. Tessa can’t see his immediate reaction so she closes the distance between them. “I thought .. you said It bothers you that people don’t know we’re dating.” She wants to apologize but he starts laughing.

“So you ripped a bandaid.” 

She shrugs with a smile. Her cheeks red. “Okay.” Is all he said.

“Okay?” 

“Yeah.” Scott chuckles. “Gosh … I won’t hear the end of this from the crue for a very long time.”

“You likely won’t.” Tessa agrees. She got tons of reactions from his senior skaters as well as fellow coaches and a support team. Maddi even sent her a voice message.

“You're lucky your ass looks so hot in this skirt.” He squeezes her left ass cheek while his right hand finds its way under the fabric. 

“Stop.” She warns him, but he doesn't listen and what follows is a deep groan. “Fuck.”

“I have no appropriate panties here.” She shrugs innocently. 

“So you’re casually walking _naked_ here?” His voice comes high pinched.

“It’s going to be our little secret.” She whispers into his ear. It’s a pencil skirt. There’s no danger anyway.

“God.” He groans even deeper. 

“I’m ready!” El’s voice comes from the bedroom.

“You’re gonna pay for that.” Scott mutters into her ear and adjusts his pants. Well, that was unplanned, but...

* * *

Turns out her lack of panties was as frustrating for her as it was for him. Scott runs his hand over her tight here, discreetly smooth his hand over her ass and touches her every time in a while by the pads of his fingers so absently that she thinks it’s his habit she didn’t notice. 

He also winks at her at the last convenient moment. Like that one time he was fixing Eliza’s ponytail with the sleeves of his pulover rolled up and she was stuck looking at his veins. Tessa also suspect he runs his hand through his hair more frequently than he usually does to fuck with her mind. It's a painfully hard task concentrating on anything else when all you need is to roll your skirt up. Especially when it’s one thing you really want to do. 

Sadly, it’s the last thing on the list. 

After lunch they go to the nearby mall where they are supposed to pick the Barbie car in the toy store, they stop for a scoop of gelatto, and then catch a movie in the cinema before they go to save Carter’s parents from Matt. 

When the come back home with both kids smudged from ketchup and barbeque sauce, she decides to put them down instead of choosing a quickie in the shower they did a few times but truthfully never committed to, because while they set the temperature of water for the twins and it was adjusted so there’s none danger of too hot water, the twins have a slip resistance mat on the floor as well as sandals from the same material they learnt to use, they still are just 7 (even if almost 8), their door ajar and they listen to every every possible sound which calls for their attention. Her good and very mature intentions blow up on her again, though, because as he’s drying both kids’s hair at the same time, she can’t help but internally groan. There’s barely a few things sexier than a man handling a care of your kids with ease.

It’d be a luck that their twins are so worn out they don’t even need to read a book to doze off, if Jordan wasn’t calling just then.

Tessa groans but picks it up. It’s either that or turn the whole phone off because she’d call again. Only it’s not as easily closed call as she thought. Her sister’s mental breakdown is not what she contemplates. She sits in the family room’s couch, legs crossed at first, then stretched once it hurts, and it must takes long because then Scott is there setting a cup of camomile tea on the table in front of her, obviously freshly showered, his hair still half dump and he’s kissing her goodnight with a sympathetic smile. 

When she joins him in bed, he’s asleep. She kisses his forehead and before she settles down for sleep, she opens a set of notifications saying he reposted her story and tagged her in his. 

He reposted her video, then his sleeping picture holding a doll, covered in a pink blanket, and added a caption “Barbie was tired, what can I say 🤷🏽‍♂️.” He added a picture of El holding her new pink cabrio for Barbies and a picture of the twins from a restaurant, when El’s just about to bite her burger with a grin and Matt’s showing off a smiley fry for a camera, saying he made up for it. It ends up with a picture of her on the sofa she has no idea he made, with his hand holding a large mug of tea, saying she’s well and content as well, with a note “for Maddi” on top and a little PS at the bottom adding he hope someone ask @MaddiHubbel how she’s tomorrow, because he just added two extra lines to her tomorrow’s workout. 

She can’t help but laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being here & being so supportive. I can’t tell how much it means to me. 
> 
> I want to wish you all succesfull and happy 2021! ❤️


End file.
